Bad Boy Cullen
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: Bella was a successful journalist, but was unlucky in love. She craved to meet a bad boy. Enter Edward Cullen, a mysterious, charismatic loner...a bad boy with a traumatic past. Winner of 4 Tomato Soup Awards Best Canon/Angst/Emmett/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my next story! I hope you enjoy. And, of course, a shout out to all the women who have ever loved a bad boy before (me included)! **

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER 1 - OF BITCHES AND BREAKUPS

BPOV

The way I felt right now, I could have screamed. Never in my wildest fantasies could I have believed that I would be so stupid. Of course he left. Why wouldn't he? Why, for all the love that is holy would he bother to stick around when I had emasculated him like that? I was a bitch on two legs...there was no doubt about it in my mind, and now I had paid the ultimate price for it. I'd lost him...the one guy who truly loved me...who also happened to be the one guy I tried to change.

And now? Now I was a pathetic, lonely twenty four year old woman who in the blink of an eye had alienated not only the man who loved me, but seemingly everyone else on the goddamned planet! What an idiot I was! What a fucking fruit loop! I had become so obsessed with moulding him into my idea of the perfect man, that I couldn't see that I was going to lose him. To be more accurate, I scared the bejesus out of him, driving him away with my unreasonable demands and my unrealistic ideals. Poor guy. After years of knowing him as a friend, then finally becoming lovers after a drunken night, I had managed to damage our relationship so far beyond repair, that he moved back home to get away from me. Jesus, I was such a piece of work.

Of course, losing Jacob was just the tip of the iceberg. I also managed to frighten the shit out of my friends, my antics alienating them to the point that they just didn't call anymore. I couldn't blame them. They were his friends as well, and I had driven him away. Of course, I was the one to blame. No-one understood me. Not even me most times. I just wanted him to live a little...be adventurous...be a little wild...be _bad_. Was that so much to ask? Oh, if only he could have been even a little bit rebellious...then he would have been perfect. The man didn't have one unkind bone in his body...he was a saint for Christ sake! He only dated girls before me long term and was giving and kind, and romanced me every chance he got. Why wasn't that enough for me?

I just didn't understand men. Obviously. Jake was a nice guy who loved being with me. Why couldn't I just realise that he wasn't the one for me...instead of trying to turn him into something he wasn't? I knew what it was that I was missing. I liked bad boys. Ones that treated me horribly. Ones that were a combination of panty-dropping handsome as well as mean and aloof, just like a tiger with its claws out, ready to pounce. Ones that were the polar opposite of Jake.

My first taste of the bad boy that I now craved happened back when I dated Mike Newton. He was such an arrogant bastard, handsome and treated women like crap. Eventually though, I just had to break it off. He began to fall for me and after dating for just six weeks, he asked me to marry him. That move sent me running for the hills and into the comforting arms of my friend Jake after a post break-up bender. He was the nicest guy I knew, and one who had been my best friend since high school. Besides, Mike was a dud in bed. Bad boy, but a dud...so full of himself that he thought that thirty seconds of poking me should be enough to satisfy my insatiable libido. What a loser.

So...now I was all alone. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy my own company...it's just that now that my own company had been forced on me, I didn't exactly take to it too well.

At least there was one part of my life that I was happy with. I enjoyed my job as a journalist. I wrote columns on entertainment and lifestyle for a women's magazine based in Seattle, known as _I Am Woman_, and my articles were popular because of their unique, biting slant. I'd pretty much cornered the market on bitch...giving a no-holds-barred take on anything I wrote about. No fluffy, feel-good articles for me.

It was strange, though. I still attracted my fair share of people willing to give me an interview, my scathing and extremely witty articles giving them a unique kind of exposure. Well, you know what they say...'there's no such thing as bad publicity'_, _and I knew I'd helped promote more than one movie or book in my time. I'd met my fair share of artists; everything from movie stars to up and coming authors to people who just found themselves in the spotlight...famous for being famous. I treated them all the same...and never crawled up their asses like some in my profession did. Nor did I do it when I wrote the articles. I prided myself on being crystal clear, and brutally honest, not to mention always getting what I wanted. Trouble was, I just didn't filter things too well and though that served me well in my job, it wasn't such a good trait to possess in my personal life. Go figure...

It was a bright Monday morning in the middle of Fall, and I'd spent the weekend thinking about my life and its direction while sweltering in my small apartment, the unseasonably hot weather catching me off guard. I replayed our break up and the things leading up to it over and over in my head, but I got nowhere. In frustration, I finally got out of bed and got dressed, realising that I was wasting my time moping about. I needed to get to work for a meeting anyway, and would not give Jake the satisfaction of thinking that I'd cancelled one single appointment to pine over him. It just wasn't in my nature. At least, I hoped it wasn't. Nothing like keeping oneself busy in times of crisis. My personal life may have been going to hell, but I was damned if I was going to allow my career to follow the same path...

I took my usual half hour stroll to Hale Publishing and walked through the sliding doors which opened up into a huge reception area, the spectacular marble walls and floor to ceiling glass a wonderful feature of the lobby. This place published everything from fashion magazines to fishing rags, and I had a free subscription of Fisherman's Basket sent to my dad, Charlie, every month. I was a messenger for the Mecca of the glamorous world of fashion and human interest...and this small but powerful company produced various versions of the bible for the masses. I was always so jazzed to be part of something bigger...something that kept me busy...something that distracted me from my life. If that's what you could call it.

The perpetual water feature behind the reception area flowed as always, the sound soothing. Soothing, and a little distracting. I was sure that Jessica, the receptionist who stood there day in and day out, would need to pee twice as often because of it, the cascading water flowing down the opaque windows behind her like a constantly running tap. That girl was pretty, efficient and a perfect frontline person who projected the right image for the company...and I didn't like her one bit. Bitch.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Jessica said, as she stared up at me over her tortoise shell rimmed glasses. This girl had an authoritative tone of voice, and an unseen dominance. She knew martial arts, and her body appeared strong and muscular, even within her petite frame. Hell, I could even see her being a bouncer at a nightclub. She wore her hair up in a severe schoolmarm style bun, her red lipstick always a shocking contrast next to her pallid skin. She was a little scary at times, and when I dated Mike, she went from being cold and indifferent to downright loathing me. I got the feeling that she had a little crush on Mike, and it was proved to be fact when she turned up at the office Christmas party with him last year, two days after we'd split up. What an asshole! Of course, they only dated that once, before mister I poke for thirty seconds probably made his first and last appearance, Jessica no doubt booing him offstage, the audience not asking for an encore performance. It didn't help that he made a complete ass of himself there...but that's a story for another time.

"Hey, Jessica," I replied informally. She hated it when I didn't say Miss Stanley. I swear that, besides having a pole up her ass, she also had a riding crop hidden behind that desk of hers, ready and waiting to whip me into shape when I blurted something that she didn't approve of. I could just picture her dressed in a leather corset with knee high boots on, and chuckled at the image that now made its way through my head.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" she asked with an accusing tone, the schoolmarm act over the top now as she arched her brow at me. For the love of all that is holy, the woman was the same age as me, but acted like she was a hundred and fifty!

"No," I replied, smirking as I imagined Mike on all fours under the stiletto heel of her boot, Jessica whipping his ass as punishment for only lasting thirty seconds. She scowled at me in response, her face even harder than usual, and her lips were so thin and pursed that the red lipstick disappeared for a moment. She was literally lipless. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stop myself from rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter, and as I composed myself, I tried to explain my rude behaviour.

"I'm just in a good mood. I kicked my boyfriend to the curb last week, and I couldn't be happier!" I boasted as I winked at her. "You want me to set you up with this one too, Mistress Jessica?" I mumbled as an amusing afterthought.

"What did you say?" she asked, her stare now turning a little hateful. Oh this girl was just too easy to get a rise out of!

"I said...oh never mind!" I laughed evilly, my inner bitch lurking just beneath the surface and threatening to bust loose. Oh, it was so good to see her finally making her way back! I'd spent the last week holding my own little one person pity party...and I was relieved that I'd begun to turn the corner. The bitch was making a comeback in all her glory, and just in time for my vacation.

Seething, she changed the subject, as her only other priority in life, besides being a sourpuss, was being good at her job. She cleared her throat and said icily, "Yes, well. Miss Hale requested that you meet her in her office as soon as you got in. She's got a launch to attend in fifteen minutes, so you'd better hurry up, _Miss_ Swan." Oh, this woman really got up my nose.

"Sure thing, _Mistress_ Stanley!" I laughed.

She snorted like a pig and glared at me, but before she could open her mouth and make a bitchy comeback the phone rang, to my relief. I headed straight for the elevator, taking the opportunity to get away from the psycho. "Hale Publishing, how may I help you?" she in her sharp, generic, switch bitch phone voice as she glanced at me once more, a look of disdain crossing her already hardened face. I really felt like slapping her across the head to knock some silly into her, truth be told. I turned away from her made my way towards the elevators, feeling her stare bore into the back of my head. I pressed the call button several times, as if doing that would somehow bring the elevator here faster and get me away from the wicked witch of the west before I said something else that I would pay for later.

As the bell announcing the elevators arrival rang, I sighed heavily. This was just a great way to start the day. I knew why I was being summoned by one of the most powerful women in publishing...the only one who was a bigger bitch than me, or even Jessica for that matter. I'd submitted an article on Friday on the outdated and ridiculously unrealistic characters that were written by romance novelists, and got the feeling that she was going to reject it. Even at the time I wrote it, I knew it wasn't to my usual standards. It just lacked my normal edge, and I knew the reason why. I'd written it in the middle of my break up with Jake, and it came across a little too soft for my style, in a limp dick kind of way. Though I knew that, I had never missed a deadline and wasn't about to start forming bad habits now. The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, and I reluctantly got in and pressed the button to the tenth floor, poking my tongue out at Jessica as the doors closed, her scowl the last thing I saw. Suddenly, a knot appeared in my stomach as realised I was going out of the fry pan and into the fire. The elevator sped upwards, whisking me toward the wrath of the queen of bitches herself...

**A/N: Let me know what you're thinkin!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your response! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the owner. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchises. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**CHAPTER 2 – BITCH WITH A HEART OF GOLD...OR IS THAT STONE?**

BPOV

I inhaled sharply and watched as the elevator doors opened to the bustling office. I walked past the cubicles, the generic workers having never captured my attention. I knew nothing about them, or their names, and never gave a damn enough to find out. I just wasn't the social butterfly type at all. Part of it was because I'd had problems with working relationships before, and mixing business with pleasure was something I'd always tried to avoid...well except for one person here.

"Why Miss Bella! It's so fabulous to see you!" Emmett exclaimed as he grinned widely at me, looking genuinely happy to see me.

"Have a fun vacation?" I asked, waggling my brows at him suggestively, his three day growth telling me he hadn't gotten much sleep, his smile devastating. God, what a waste!

"Oh, yes! I loved it! Fire Island was gorgeoussss!" he said, over-exaggerating the last word as he waved his arms in the air animatedly. I could always tell when he'd been away to his favourite holiday spot...his gayness always stepped up a notch right after he returned.

"Hmmm...I bet! So, any man meat worth mentioning?" I asked.

"Oh, no-one special," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he attempted to give me a casual smile, quickly followed by a blush.

"Come on, out with it!" I whispered.

"Bella, I said there was no-one. Oh, but I got some incredible shots, and this shirt!" he added, seemingly trying to distract me. I had to admit, he did look good. The crisp white shirt he was wearing set off his tanned skin perfectly. I swear he could be a model, with the way his muscular features framed he hulking build perfectly.

"Well I expect you to dish the dirt later," I said as I glanced up at the wall clock behind Emmett and checked the time.

"Nothing much to tell, but sure," he promised as I yawned and absentmindedly twirled my hair. I was dog tired, my insomnia of late taking its toll. I only ever twirled my hair when I was tired. "Bella, what are you doing with the hair? You know, I just might have my straightening tongs in here somewhere," he said as he pulled his desk drawer open and rifled through it. I loved Emmett so much, and I'd never had a gay friend before I met him. We both started at this place at the same time, and I think he was attracted to my inner bitch, his warm wit counterbalancing my harshness. He was a darling, and didn't have a bitchy bone in his body. He was the yin to my yang, and now that I didn't have Jake, he was the only man in my life.

"I don't have time, Em," I said impatiently. I put my hand over one side of my mouth to whisper. "She-bitch has summoned me so I've got to go bend over and take my medicine before she leaves for the launch," I complained, rolling my eyes as he walked around the desk and began to preen me.

"Well you could have at least made sure your hair was presentable," he said, clicking his tongue as he fussed over me.

As he straightened the collar of my cream shirt and ran his fingers through my obviously tangled tresses, I pushed his hands away and hissed, "Em, stop it! Besides, this wasn't exactly a scheduled meeting, so she'll just have to see me without a coif. Now, I only have ten minutes before she goes, so lead on McDuff."

"Fine," he said as he walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. "Miss Swan to see you," he announced before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"In you go," he added as he followed me to the door. "Let's do lunch soon, Bellacakes," he said suggestively, using his affectionate nickname for me as he smacked me on the ass.

I nodded and snorted at him in response, wordlessly shooing him away with one hand while I knocked on the door with the other. I wondered if his hand would be the only one that would touch my ass for a while? Oh God! That would make things seem a little desperate. Oh well...at least I had one friend left. Em's bright nature always cheered me up, and it was a shame he'd left to go on vacation right when I needed him most. I could have really used a friend over the previous few weeks.

"Sure, sure," I whispered, the one little habit I'd picked up from Jake, thoughts of him flashing through my mind and causing me to cringe. Emmett shot me a look of sympathy in response.

"Enter," Rosalie said arrogantly, bringing me back to reality with a thud.

I slowly opened the door and popped my head in, Rosalie beckoning me to come in with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Sit," she commanded her one word sentences and pursed lips telling me that I was in more than a bit of trouble.

I did as I was told, and my back was ramrod straight in the black leather chair as I felt a lump form in my throat. "You wanted to see me?" I asked as I swallowed nervously, trying to dislodge said lump.

Sensing my discomfort, she rolled her eyes and picked up a pile of stapled pages from her highly polished mahogany desk, tossing them at me with abandon. The pages slid off the edge of the desk and fell to the floor and in response, I leaned down to pick them up. "Leave it," she snapped, causing me to stop what I was doing and sit back in the chair once more.

"Okay," I replied warily.

Then, she gave me that look. That condescending, holier-than-thou expression that she used every time she didn't get what she wanted. I took a deep breath and waited for her to launch into her expected tirade.

"Answer me something, Bella Swan. Why do you think I hired you?" she asked, arching her brow at me as she strummed her fingers on the desk. Red alert! Danger Will Robinson!

"Um," I answered, momentarily lost for words. Rosalie was the only woman who held this kind of power over me, and God I hated it. I always wondered what her men were like. Bet they didn't have any balls after she chewed them off their bodies and spat them out, whoever the poor saps were that she managed to seduce.

"Because I really want to know," she whined before I could speak further. "Because you seem to be going soft on me. Are you going soft? _Well_?"

I bit my lip nervously as I considered her questions, shaking my head shamefully in response.

"Well then would you mind telling me what you were thinking when you wrote this useless piece of shit?" she snarled as she glanced briefly at the pages. Subtle, she wasn't.

"Well...I," I answered in an apologetic tone, unable to elaborate further as I looked at the pages. I really had no idea how to answer her question without revealing more about my private life than I was comfortable with.

I felt her eyes bore into me, demanding me to look up at her. She leant back in her chair and folded her arms and waited, causing me to squirm in my seat; I nervously looked up, but instead of meeting her stone cold gaze, my eyes fixed themselves on a spot over her shoulder where I looked at the wood paneled wall situated behind her. She sighed in disapproval and fell silent for longer than was comfortable, curiously studying me further before she finally spoke.

"Well, you know I can't use this," she said in a slightly less venomous tone.

"Fine," I responded, tongue tied as I rose from my seat, conversation obviously over. I was more than desperate to get away from this woman.

"I haven't finished. Sit!" she commanded as if I was a dog in dire need of learning to submit to her master. I sank my butt back into the chair, my body taut with tension as I felt myself cringe. Obviously she wasn't finished tearing me a new one.

"It's lucky for you that I'm feeling generous today and that I've found a way for you to redeem yourself," she said unexpectedly, her voice still menacing. God this woman was high and mighty.

"You-you have?" I stammered, wondering what was going on in that bitchy mind of hers, picturing a rack hidden in some secret compartment behind the timber paneled wall.

"Yes. The next issue of I Am Woman is going to focus on love," she scoffed. This woman didn't have one sentimental bone in her body, so why the hell did she want to do a love feature? "And your piece gave me an idea. I want you to do a feature on the upcoming Greater Seattle Romance Writers Conference and include an in-depth one-on-one interview of one of the authors who is organising it. Her name's Alice Brandon."

"Oh," I replied in confusion. A feature? On a goddamned romance writers conference? "That's a little left field for me don't you think?" I asked as my mind began to tick over. Why the hell would she want _me_ to do this? She had more than enough journalists that could handle this.

"Yes, Bella I know it is," she replied with impatience and added, "Instead of the column, I want you to extend on what you wrote and investigate what makes this particular woman tick, and find out how she comes up with ideas for her heroes. You know, explore the question of the impossibly perfect man in a little more detail."

"Okay," I agreed warily. She sighed in response, and then scowled at me as if I was the dumb kid in class.

"Look. I'm giving you free reign on this Bella, so I wouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth if I were you," she warned.

Wow. She _was_ being generous. It caused me to become jumpy. This was not Rosalie's usual MO.

"Free reign?" I asked with suspicion as I tried but failed to search her hardened face for any signs of insincerity.

"Yes," she snapped as she raised her brow. "But if you'd rather pass..."

"No!" I responded with urgency. I could do this. I'd never backed down from a challenge and I wasn't about to start now. Besides, I realised that this was an opportunity to escape my usual persona and do something completely different. I should just stop with trying to figure out her angle, and just accept the job without question.

"Good. Their next meeting is at the Mercer Island Library on Saturday at ten thirty, so you can go and introduce yourself then. Emmett has the details."

"Alright," I said, forcing a smile, that I was certain missed the mark. I was sure I looked as though I had a bad case of gas.

"I suggest you read this before Saturday, just to give you some background insight into the author's work," she said as she opened her drawer and took out a paperback book, sliding it toward the edge of the desk.

"Now I have to go. I suggest you get to work, Miss Swan," she said as she waved her hands in the air in dismissal. "You can work from home, and then take your scheduled vacation, and let me know if you need more time to finish it off. You have three weeks." she added.

Flabbergasted by this strange and unexpected turn of events, I stood to my feet and took the book off her desk, and said, "Okay, I'll get right on it."

I glanced at the book, which was titled, 'Love at Sea', the front cover adorned with the usual chiseled handsome man with flowing dark hair and hauntingly beautiful eyes. I smirked and casually flipped the book over to read the generic blurb, but instead the picture of the author caught my eye. She was young and quite beautiful, her spiked hairstyle making her look like a woodland pixie.

"Oh before you go, I'm going to assign you a photographer as well," she said as she reached for the phone and put the receiver to her ear.

"Emmett, get in here," she demanded, undoubtedly hanging the phone up in his ear. I had no idea how he could work for this woman on an everyday basis. It was bad enough having to see her as intermittently as I did.

A soft knock came at the door. "Come," she commanded, like some sort of dominatrix as Emmett opened the door and entered. I smiled at the thought of her in that scenario as Emmett walked across the room and stood next to me. I smiled inwardly as my thoughts of a leather clad Rosalie entered my mind. What the hell was with me today?

"Emmett, I was very impressed by the photos you took on your vacation," she said, smiling thinly, her smile not touching her ice blue eyes. Ah, nothing like warm, fuzzy sincerity.

"Thank you," he replied, seemingly uncertain as to exactly why he had been called in.

"So here's what I propose. You and Bella are going to work on a feature for the the next issue, and you can try your hand at shooting it," she offered as she stared calculatingly at Em.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise at her sudden act of generosity.

"Yes. I'm finally giving you the chance to prove yourself, Emmett McCarty," she said in a near threatening tone. "So you'd better not let me down."

I knew what she was doing. If we failed to give her what she wanted, we'd both be looking for new jobs. Or, at least I would. I wondered if that was her tactic...to set us up for failure so she had a justifiable reason to fire me and keep Emmett in his current job? Poor Emmett. He'd just been caught in Rosalie's crosshairs, and it was entirely my fault.

Emmett swallowed heavily, his smile waning at the same time as he realised that Rosalie was putting him out on a very precarious limb, right alongside me. Emmett had been trying for two years to get Rosalie to give him this exact opportunity, but he was such a great assistant that she selfishly kept him in that job. Though Em realised this, he still kept trying to get Rosalie to change her mind, slowly building his portfolio as he went.

"Emmett, go see Miss Stanley this morning and arrange for any equipment you might need," she added. "Miss Stanley will be my assistant while you work on this, and she's already arranged for a temp to cover her downstairs from tomorrow."

We stood there, staring at Rosalie with gaping mouths, dumbfounded by her sudden wave of generosity. She never gave people what they wanted, unless there was something in it for her.

Just as I was about to speak, her cell rang and she answered after only one ring. "Darling!" she cried as she waved us away, stood to her feet and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. A goofy smile that I had never seen before this moment formed on her lips. "I have to head out now, but I'll call you later..." she said wistfully as she deftly held the phone to her ear while putting her jacket on."I can't talk right now. Hold on a moment, would you?" she asked as she pursed her lips and glared at us both, not so pleasantly giving us our cue to leave.

"Thanks," I whispered as I turned and headed for the door, with Emmett following closely behind. As we left her cooing at the caller, everything suddenly clicked into place. I realised what had happened and couldn't believe my good fortune. The biggest bitch on the planet had fallen in love. And she said I'd gone soft!

As Emmett closed the door behind us, he grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him, the book falling from my tenuous grasp as he took both of my hands in his. "I can't believe it!" he hissed as he began to jump up and down on the spot.

I giggled in response to his unbridled excitement, and began to jump with him, the drones in the office staring at us as I squealed, "Me either!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well hello folks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story...and I'm having a ball bringing it to you (must be the inner bitch in me hehe). Things are going to take a different turn now as we get to know Edward and peel him back like an onion! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight...but I wish I could have been at the Eclipse premiere! I just loved Rob in that red suit! Humana humana!

**CHAPTER 3 - MAN WITH A PAST**

BPOV

I left Emmett in the hands of bitch number two to arrange for his equipment and headed home, excited but at the same time disturbed by the day's turn of events. I had an apartment that was pretty run down, but close to the city, it's bohemian style kind of suiting me. I was not your average person after all, and the odd space with brick walls on one side with angular windows which lead to the fire escape on the other was unique...just like me. I loved the fire escape. It was a place where I sat and contemplated, hashing out ideas and the meaning of life while I stared at the activity below. Many a story idea had popped into my head on that escape as a smoked and watched the world go by.

As I inhaled, smoke billowing from my mouth and out into the afternoon air, I thought about my meeting with Rosalie. Whoever had fallen for her definitely had their work cut out for them. Oh well, as long as she was less bitchy and this guy kept her happy, I was all for it. I got the feeling this mystery man saved my ass today, which was looking as if it was gonna be placed in a gigantic sling. I wondered how I could use that bit of knowledge to my advantage, my curiosity about this mystery man burning within me. I just couldn't understand how anyone could be attracted to that woman, at least not without a hidden agenda. Guess it was the cynical in me. "Thanks, whoever you are," I muttered to myself as I stubbed out my cigarette and headed inside. I'd just have to put a few feelers out, and maybe get Em to do a little digging.

I spent the afternoon researching Alice Brandon, her blog not really revealing much more about her than I already knew, or providing me with anything salacious that I could use to spice up the article. She had a brother, and both her parents were dead, and she graduated from Harvard with a degree in Linguistics two years ago. There were no pictures of her family either. What a bland woman. Why on earth would Rosalie want me to profile this particular author? Her life appeared so...vanilla! It would seem I would have to do more digging on her...as I wasn't in the habit of fabricating information in my articles. After all, lawsuits against me were a very real possibility, especially with the way I wrote about people. Besides, I didn't want to be accused of writing a piece of shit by the queen of bitches again. I kind of needed my job.

I showered and got changed into my favourite pair of boxers and ripped white t-shirt, the only things I still had left of Jake. Pathetic as it was, I was comforted by such things. They served as a reminder of my shallow nature.

I made a meal of pasta with tomato sauce and cheese, ate quietly as I sat on my favourite fire stairs and breathed in the cool night air. God, my life was pathetic, I realised. I had a good job, but my friends had turned their backs on me, leaving me to pick up the pieces of my breakup with Jake on my own. As much as I loved Em, sometimes I just wanted a girl to talk to. Emmett was as close to a girl as was possible without actually possessing a vagina, but he didn't quite have the shoulder that I needed to cry on. He was fun, but lacked the sympathy that I sometimes craved. He liked me for the strong person that I was, not the sniveling idiot that I knew lurked just beneath the surface. Losing everything was one of the reasons my heart had hardened so much.

As I walked inside and went to my bedroom to get ready for bed, my Blackberry buzzed as it sat recharging on the bedside table. As I reached over and picked up the phone, I felt a smile curve the corners of my mouth as I read the text from Emmett.

_You in bed masturbating to the book yet? -Em_

I snorted in response to Emmett's message and wrote a quick reply.

_Sure, just had my fifth orgasm with it. You want a loan of it after I'm done? -B_

While I waited for his response, I glanced toward the book which sat next to the lamp and stared at her picture again. "Vanilla," I muttered, shaking my head.

_Nah, not enough man on man action for my taste. Now get to bed young lady! I'm taking you out for breakfast tomorrow. See you in the morning. E-man xx._

_Nite Em. xx_

I rolled into bed, switched on the lamp, and decided to start reading the novel. It only took a few pages in for the book to become racy, the story essentially about a handsome doctor that worked on a cruise ship who met a woman that had come to him with a case of sea sickness. The description of him was tall, tanned and muscular with long dark hair and ice blue eyes, as well as a permanent two day growth. Of course, the female was voluptuous and blonde, and loaded, and had a secret. She was married, and fraternization between staff and passengers was forbidden, let alone an affair with a married woman.

"This is so predictable," I whispered to myself as I settled myself into bed and read further.

No sooner had I started than the book began to draw me in, the titillating sexual tension between the hero and his patient making me want to read until they actually did the deed. The night wore on as I read, and I realised I was actually turned on by the twists and turns of the story, as predictable as they were. I became so engrossed that I failed to notice that the sun was rising. I had spent the entire night reading the story, and finally, I got to the scene I was waiting for and my legs opened of their own accord.

_He saw her standing on the deck, staring out at the ocean, his eyes grazing her body as moon shone silver on her skin, making her appear almost angelic. He was running out of time. He had to have her, there was not a doubt in his mind, and he had to have her now. He did not care that it could cost him his job, his livelihood. He had no concern for his future endeavours._

"_Marlena," he said, his voice filled with adoration. _

"_Chase," she murmured, as she turned to meet him, their eyes locking as they readied themselves to face the inevitable. _

"_Come with me," he commanded, as he picked her up in his arms spirited her to his room. He unlocked the door and kicked it open, carrying her across the small threshold and throwing her on his bed._

_She laid herself on the bed in submission and as he crawled up onto the bed to meet her, their lips suddenly locked in a passionate kiss. His tongue entered her mouth with force, as he slowly began the delicious task of claiming her as his own._

"_Take me, Chase," she whispered through panting lips as he rained kisses upon her jaw, working his way across to her earlobe._

"_Yes, my love," he acquiesced, as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt, his mouth covering every newly exposed part of her creamy skin._

I moaned as I reached down and began to stroke the thin material outside my boxers. I read on, the scene not so pornographic, but with the build-up accompanied by the rest of the chapters, it turned me on anyway. "Mmmm," I moaned, as I closed my eyes briefly and slipped my fingers underneath my shorts, finding my wet heated lips as I bucked into my hand, opening my eyes once more so that I could continue to read.

_He opened her shirt slowly her heaving breasts calling to him from underneath the black lace bra. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled her shirt off, at the same time sliding her bra straps off her shoulders, exposing them to him, her pert nipples red and flush with desire as he took them into his soft eager mouth._

"_Oh," she cried as he imbibed her skin, his hardened body pressing into her secret core. She shivered under his ministrations, her head lolling backward and off the end of the bed as he licked and sucked at her pebbled, elongated nipples. Without hesitation, her legs wrapped around his waist, her core calling to him, begging him to enter. He reached down and slid up her skirt, his fingers brushing against her heated core, the longing within her maddening as his long fingers slipped into the warmest place on earth..._

I closed my eyes once more as I focused on my fingers and the way I stroked my skin, pushing two fingers inside myself as I imagined someone's mouth on me, sucking and tonguing my wet folds. I threw the book off the bed, my other hand snaking downward and aiding my quest for orgasm, my fingers stroking my hardened, wet clit. "Ungh!" I gasped as my fingers pumped quickly in and out, while my other hand whirred in quickly circular motions over my clit, then traced down my inner lips. My mouth opened and I was gasping for air, the air whooshing in and out of my lungs as I imagined the good doctor giving me an oral examination, his tongue flicking over my clit until he took me in his mouth and sucked hard, while his fingers entered me and found my g-spot.

"Yes!" I screamed as I came, and at the same time there was a thudding knock on the door.

"Open up Bellacakes!" Emmett hollered.

I gasped in surprise, removing my hands from my boxers and my eyes immediately darted toward the clock radio. It was eight in the morning. Without realising it I had spent nearly the entire night reading the book, and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep...

EPOV

"Alice?" I screamed, sweat pouring off my brow. "Where are you?"

_"Alice!"_

The door swung open with brute force and she was by my side in an instant. My breaths came fast and hard, sweat pouring off me everywhere.

"Edward, honey it's alright. You just had a bad dream..." she said as she took me in her arms and held my frail body to her. "Shhh," she said as I sobbed into her hair, her cool hands stroking the back of my bare neck.

"I can't get the images out of my head, Alice. I'm so sick of these nightmares," I complained through uneven breaths.

"You're here, and you're safe," she assured me as she squeezed me tighter.

"I just wish that things were different, Alice," I said in desperation as I tried to get a handle on my breathing.

"I know, Edward. But you're on the road to recovery now. No more chemo, no more sickness."

She thought I was talking about my illness, and though it had something to do with how I felt now, it wasn't what I was thinking about. The month prior, I had finished my treatment for Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and all tests indicated that I was in the clear and on the road to recovery. In my heart, however, I knew that I was a shell of a man, unrecognizable in every sense of the word. The last year had changed me so profoundly that I didn't know myself anymore.

I sighed heavily as my sister held me in her arms, rocking me soothingly as the beads of sweat mixed with my tears and ran down my face. I inhaled sharply and held my breath, trying to calm my heartbeat and even out the panic that always accompanied the familiar nightmare.

Alice was so wonderful, my beacon in a stormy ocean...and after our parents died in a car accident last year my sister was the only family I had left. The pain tore through me as I thought of the last moments of their life, and how it was my fault, my body tensing as I did.

"Now you stop that, Edward," she chastised knowingly, as if she could read my mind. She knew me so well...better than anyone ever had.

"You had better stop taking the blame for everything, or I'm going to put you in my next novel, Edward Cullen!" she threatened, as she let out a nervous laugh. She had a way about her, my sister. She was always so upbeat, so chirpy. I on the other hand had earned the nickname 'Sullen Cullen' in my last year of college, when things in my life began to fall apart for me.

I left Dartmouth Medical School having never completed my degree and returned home to Seattle after agreeing to allow my family to care for me. Once I returned home, I got a job as a cataloguer at the Mercer Library part time. I had no interest in doing anything else, the quiet isolation of working in among the stacks of reference books and away from civilization suiting me just fine. I relished the isolation, my illness and courses of treatment taking me in and out of hospital, and my employer allowed me time off to recover from my treatments as the need arose.

I smiled a little through my tears and withdrew from her embrace. "Oh yes, Alice. I can just see how writing a story about a pale, puffy guy with bald patches would be a number one best seller," I said sarcastically as I wiped my sweaty, tear stained face with the palms of my hands. "I can just see the women swooning now, and the movie will be the biggest hit! Perhaps you should get the Pillsbury Dough Boy to play the lead."

"Edward Cullen, you stop that now! Your hair's already growing back and you're getting better every day," she reminded. "Even the dreams are not as frequent."

"Yeh, whatever," I grumbled, turning my face away from her. As much as my body had begun to heal, other wounds were still festering within, ones that were going to be a little bit harder to fix.

She took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. "You know, Edward. You just don't see yourself very clearly do you?" she asked, as she tilted her head and studied my face, her serious expression suddenly giving way to a beaming smile, one which always cheered me up.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her in return, unable to stop her happy aura from taking me in. "Yeh well maybe I need a fucking Seeing Eye dog," I replied, my statement causing her to giggle.

"Yep, maybe you do. Or maybe you need a fresh outlook on things. You're over your illness now, so maybe you need to stop using it as a way of hiding away from the world."

"Ah, the romance novelist who thinks she can cut it as a life coach. Hey, I've got an idea...why don't you get a part time gig as an agony aunt with that publishing house of yours?" I suggested sarcastically as my breathing finally evened out, and I deflected my pain with the use of humour.

"With all the experience I've had with dealing with your problems, I'd do that job blindfolded," she retorted. "Now stop trying to distract me. It's time to get up, Edward. I brought eggs," she said as she bounced on the bed impatiently.

"I will," I said, my weakened body craving more sleep in favour of food as I attempted to lie back down.

"Time to get up_...now!"_ she ordered, as she stood to her feet and dragged the bedclothes off me, the shock of the cool air on my sweaty skin giving me goose bumps.

"Hey!" I protested, pulling the blankets back as we played our usual game of tug-of-war with them.

She let go of the mass of tangled sheets and blankets, rolled her eyes and said, "Well then get your lazy ass up and take a shower before I get out the garden hose!" She never coddled me, and one thing I loved about her was that throughout my entire ordeal, she never once cut me a break.

I groaned once more in protest as I swung my tired legs over the bed and scratched the back of my head, the fine wisps of hair clumping over my sweat soaked skin. I had spent the entire weekend in bed wallowing a little, and she was not going to stop irritating me until I emerged.

"Come on!" she said, as she grabbed my free hand and pulled me up off the bed.

"Fine!" I huffed, as I stood shakily to my feet and stalked towards the bathroom, watching as Alice bounded out of my room, her energy unbridled.

I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror as I shaved, and my green eyes, though clear, looked strange against my pasty skin. My face was puffy and I looked unwell, my body protesting against the poisoning that had started over three months before. I was on the mend, I realised, as I noticed more of my hair had begun to grow back. I was probably considered handsome, once...but that was a long time ago.

Showered and dressed in a fresh set of pajamas, I headed down the hall. The smell of bacon hit my nostrils, and though I loved it, my stomach was still trying to get used to the concept of actually eating food and holding it down.

"Here," Alice said as she flitted out of the kitchen with two plates of breakfast, deftly placing the plates of eggs and bacon on the dining room table as she sat down.

I sat down quietly before Alice glanced up at me, her eyes disapproving as she noticed what I was wearing. "You planning on spending the whole day in bed again, or are you making some sort of weird fashion statement?" she accused.

"Well..." I answered, my voice trailing off as I shrugged my shoulders. "I do have the rest of the week off, so why bother getting dressed?" I conceded.

"You bother, because that's what every human being does. You get out of bed, you take a shower, you brush your teeth and you have breakfast. For God's sake Edward, you go out into society and function!" she growled.

"What's up your nose, princess?" I asked, her mood suddenly so unlike her.

"Nothing, Edward. It's just that the sooner you're okay, the sooner I can get on with my life," she retorted. I exhaled loudly in response, and then got a little angry.

"Look, Alice. I promised I'd be at the library for your meeting on Saturday to lock up, but until then I plan to continue wallowing...just for one more week. Besides, I fail to see how my life choices have anything to do with the fact that you've turned down as many dates as I've had changes in underwear. And you accuse me of hiding behind my illness. Ever thought that you're doing the same thing?"

"I had to care for you..." she whispered.

"And I'm grateful for everything you've done, Alice, believe me. But I'm getting better, and yet you still feel you need to be here to care for me. Don't you think it's time you started to enjoy your career, finish the one you're writing now and maybe have a hot date or two?"

"Fine Edward!" she snapped, seemingly unable to find a rebuttal to my very valid point.

"At least get the bike fixed soon. You'll need it in working order to get around," she added, changing the subject.

"Alright, Alice. Just stop with the nagging, already," I moaned as I picked up a piece of bacon and shoved the whole thing in my mouth, my cheeks bulging as I chewed.

"Gross!" she complained, wrinkling her face at me in disgust, causing me to grin evilly at her as I shoved another piece of bacon into my already full mouth.

After breakfast, Alice buzzed around the kitchen of my modern and apartment, dusting and tidying as she went while I cleared the table and did the breakfast dishes. She had bought the place for me after her book did amazingly well, pushing me out of the nest when I was well enough to be on my own. Up until then, I had lived with her and her cat Tiddles in her loft, her image as a romance novelist nothing like the real Alice Cullen. It always amazed me that she could write the stories she did, when her life experiences thus far were anything but romantic.

Of course, she'd kept our mother's maiden name for her pen name, giving her and the family a kind of anonymity. No-one ever realised that I was related to a famous writer, and when her first novel became such a success, my life went on as if nothing had changed. That was a long time ago, however. Our parents were so proud of her achievement, but that was nothing compared to how proud I was of her. Of course, I was the black sheep of the family, my rebellious nature getting me in quite a bit of trouble in my teen years. The death of my parents, who were on their way to the hospital after I'd taken a considerably bad turn, knocked the bad boy out of me in one split second of time. Like I said, I was a changed man...

**A/N: So? Tell me what you're thinkin'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well you all seem to have taken to this story like bitches to gay men! LOL. Of course, Bella's bitchiness will only shine through further in this next chapter...she's a piece of work this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm too scared of the bitch Rosalie to dare assume anything!**

**CHAPTER 4 - THE BITCH BRINGS OUT THE BAD**

BPOV

God, how embarrassing! I'd just gotten myself off right before Emmett practically bashed my door down. I hoped he didn't hear anything. He had some radar that boy...and sniffing out any form of sexual activity was his thing, well besides having a highly attuned gaydar. He'd busted a couple of the drones at it in the copy room a few weeks back, never batting an eyelid...instead laughing at them. Of course, he shut his mouth over the entire thing, only warning them to watch themselves in the future, as Rosalie would have their asses out of the building so fast that it would have made their heads spin. He felt sorry for them, and besides, he never gave anything away to Rosalie that she could use to her advantage. I wondered if now that she'd given him what he wanted, he'd change his tune...

"Coming!" I shrieked, laughing nervously as I realised my inadvertent joke. I raced to the bathroom and quickly washed up, running my wet hands through my tousled hair. God I looked a sight. As I stared into the mirror, my eyes like red roadmaps surrounding the brown, I felt as though I'd been hit by the proverbial Mack truck.

"Ugh!" I grumbled as I turned away from my reflection in disgust before exiting the bathroom.

"So is fucking Christmas!" Emmett hissed as he belted on the door. "Open up!"

I raced to the door before Emmett woke the entire building, opening it to him standing there with a cheesy grin on his face, gear in hand. "Bellacakes, you're not dressed yet," he quipped, disappointed as he clicked his tongue. "What _have_ you been up to, you naughty girl?"

"Nothing that you'd be interested in boyo," I replied mockingly with an eye roll. I opened the door widely and allowed him to enter, and he strode in and placed his gear on the floor next to the couch.

"Well I'm starving, so get in there and get changed," he demanded as he waved his arms and shooed me away.

"Oh poor baby...and you look so malnourished too," I said sarcastically as I stuck my bottom lip out at him, giving him my best pout.

He picked up a cushion from the couch and hurled it at me as he sat down. "Just do it!" he yelled.

"Yeh whatever...ya big goofy queen!" I snapped as the cushion shot past my head and landed on the floor behind me.

He snorted and sat there, silently waiting for me to get ready, trying to think of a smarmy comeback. I was ready with a hundred other lines. No-one, but no-one out-bitched me! I walked to my room, opened my closet and searched its contents, relieved that I didn't have to dress up for work, finally deciding to wear my favourite jeans, white v neck t-shirt and black hoodie.

We walked downtown and headed toward our favourite coffee shop, the pancakes there to die for. As we walked, we chatted and smoked like chimneys until we arrived, our loud laughter causing the place to fall silent when we walked through the door. I felt several sets of eyes fix on me as we walked towards a booth at the end of the cafe, but as we sat, the quiet chatter resumed.

Emmett ordered a huge breakfast, and even _with _his trust fund, I always wondered how he afforded his rent and the ability to feed himself with the way he ate. "Not for wanting to sound crass, Em, but you've got enough food on there to feed a small nation," I remarked as I watched him inhale the huge plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage, and wash it down with three coffee refills.

"Well I have to keep up my strength, you never know when I could meet the man of my dreams," he replied slyly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Slut," I commented as I nibbled on my pancake.

"Bitch," he replied, giving me a dopey grin.

"Thanks," I shot back as I snorted in response and took a sip of my coffee, its bitterness making it taste overly brewed, as always.

"So, what's on the agenda first?" he asked, going into work mode as he cleaned up his plate, sopping up the egg with his toast.

"Ugh, you pig!" I said, berating him for his lack of table manners.

"What?" he said innocently as he shoved in the last morsel, chewing the food with an open mouth.

I sighed heavily, showing my disapproval, but couldn't be bothered to comment further on his lack of table manners. "_Anyway_...I thought I'd just do a little background for the article first since I don't have much to go on till Saturday. I only have what I found on the web, which isn't very much."

"Yeh, well I don't have anything more than you Bella, so maybe just make a start on the background, and I can go and get a few shots of her publishing house. Jesus, Rosalie's given us such a boring story to do," he complained, yawning at the same time.

"Yeh well don't be surprised if the whole thing gets rejected," I replied. "I mean, who's honestly gonna read about the vanilla princess?" I asked.

"Vanilla princess?" Em parroted, laughing at my nickname for Alice Brandon.

"Yep, the woman's a bore. No skeletons, no interesting stories or even any gossip about her. She's a total one hundred percent vanilla fucking princess."

"Oh I've got a great title for the article...'The Vanilla Princess Diaries'," he offered with a hearty laugh. I chuckled in response as I finished my coffee and left half of my breakfast on my plate, and without asking, Emmett picked up my remaining pancake and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

"Waste not, want not," he said, talking with his mouth full yet again.

"You are so gross!" I complained as I watched him inhale every morsel.

"Oh shut up, Bella. I've seen you inhale food as if it was the last cock on earth, so don't you go critising me, missy!" he countered.

I laughed louder in response, admitting to myself that he was one hundred percent right.

"Well sitting here ain't getting the bills paid, so how about you head on out to the publishing house and get a few shots while I go home and start trying to write this thing without falling asleep at the laptop," I said as I stood and threw a ten on the table.

"Yeh sure. Oh and by the way, I found out something else. Did you know that her publisher is a sister company of ours?" he added as he dug into his pockets and placed a ten to the table before rising to his feet.

"Really?" I asked, the connection suddenly dawning on me. "So that's why Rosalie's asked us to profile this writer? The woman's with one of our companies? Typical!" I moaned. "Never mind about the fact that she'll probably be boring as bat shit," I whined as I found myself hesitating, the uneasy sensation of being watched suddenly invading my every pore.

As I stood at the end of the table, the strange sensation caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end, and as the room began to hum with electricity, I scanned the restaurant briefly, trying to ascertain what the hell was going on.

"What?" Emmett asked as he stepped closer to me, his movements and voice somehow breaking the spell.

"Nothing," I said with a shrug, feeling my brows wrinkle at the same time.

"Look Bellacakes, I know everything's on the line with this, but just focus on writing the article, and then move on," Em replied, bringing me back to task. "If it's my first and last time as a photographer for this rag, so be it. I've decided that I'm not going back to being that bitch's gofer anymore," he added.

"Good for you Em," I said as I smiled uneasily at him. As we turned and walked past the occupied booths either side of us and headed toward the door, my Blackberry rang, momentarily distracting me. As I reached into my pocket and pulled out the phone to check who was calling, I was thrown off balance as I felt my body smack into something...or rather someone, the impact of our collision knocking me off my feet.

"Bellacakes!" Em shrieked as I found myself flat on my ass, stunned as the phone slid across the floor and continued to ring. "Are you alright?"

I stared up toward the man who I had collided with. He was tall, pale and wore a grey woollen hat with matching gloves, a dark coat and dark glasses. He looked like some sort of sideshow freak, or someone on the lamb, every part of his body covered even though it was a nice day outside. He looked...odd. Out of place. Weird. And he stood there, nervously rocking back and forth on his feet, not uttering a single word as he stared down at me. I picked up my phone and rejected the call from Rosalie's office number, knowing I'd cop hell later, but I had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Emmett grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, his hands brushing my shirt as he preened me.

And then, I let the freak have it. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you fucking blind?"

No response. He stood there, his mouth gaping, gloved fists clenching and unclenching, head darting about the room. He looked...pissed. Threatened. A little out of his element. I loved a good fight, and I was in the mood for battle. Moving in for the kill, I stalked forward, my body invading his personal space, the smell of musk body wash hitting me like a ton of bricks. At least the freak smelled nice, I mused. I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there mute, not uttering a single word.

"What? Cat got your tongue, asshole?" I growled in a low, menacing voice as I stuck my chin out in arrogance, begging him to tangle with me.

He shook his head in response as he stood there, unable to move or speak, his chest heaving in panic as I realised he wasn't going to challenge me whatsoever.

"What a goddamned wimp!" I snapped. Emmett stood there, gobsmacked, his eyes darting between the two of us. I stood there and waited for something to happen as I narrowed my eyes and glared at the man, but not a sound escaped his gaping mouth.

"Everything alright here?" asked the owner, a short, balding man who stood behind the counter. He looked at us above his black rimmed glasses, his brows arched. "I'd appreciate it if you people would take this outside," he added.

"No need," I said, happy with having humiliated the man, but kind of pissed that he didn't even fight back. I pushed past the oddball and walked out the door, leaving him standing there, stunned, with his mouth still hanging open, having just gutted him like a fish. "Fucking freak!" I screamed as I turned and stood in the doorway, delivering him my parting gift before Emmett pushed me out into the street and abruptly shut the door behind us.

Feeling victorious and full of piss and vinegar, it gave me the courage to return Rosalie's call. "Wonder what the bitch wants now," I moaned.

"Bella! Why didn't you answer my call?" she complained in her usual unfriendly tone, answering the phone after several rings.

"Well if you must know, a freak knocked me on my ass while I was trying to answer your call!" I replied icily without thinking. Hmmm, perhaps that man had brought further bitchiness out in me...I was even standing up to Rosalie.

"How nice for you," she deadpanned. "I just wanted to remind you two that it's your asses on the line with this article, so it better be good."

"Yeh you told me that already," I replied in a clipped tone.

"Yes, well...I wanted to remind you that I want details on this girl...okay?"

"Yeh, whatever. Anything else?"

"No, not really. Have a nice day," she added sarcastically.

Right before I hung up, I heard muffled sounds and a thud as if the phone had been dropped, and an unfamiliar man's voice say, "Thanks. Now come here!"

"Rosalie are you there?" I hissed.

"Oh God!" she cried, her voice distant and a little disturbing.

"Oh Christ, I think Rosalie's humping some guy in her office!" I said as I cringed and hung up the phone, thoroughly grossed out by the image of her being fucked on her mahogany desk by some poor unsuspecting guy.

"Yeesh, I'm never sitting on any of her office furniture again!" Em cringed as we made our way back to my apartment...

EPOV

It was a beautiful morning, and Alice had gone home after my nagging her to stop feeding me and go write. In return, I had promised I would go out and get myself some vitamin D and take my first step toward becoming part of the human race once more. To make sure I would live up to my end of the bargain, she escorted me towards a cafe that I used to go to years before, and though the coffee sucked, the pancakes were great. The familiar still comforted me, so I figured that a visit to the cafe was the best place to start. I walked into the place feeling a little nervous, but determined to follow through nonetheless. I kissed my sister goodbye at the door and walked into the half filled cafe, telling her that I didn't require her to hold my hand. I headed for the same booth that I had always sat at, located halfway down the aisle, the familiar burnt coffee smell making me smile as memories of my old self began to make their way through my mind.

"A short stack and black coffee," I whispered as a rather dumbfounded waitress silently took my order. I felt and heard a few stares and whispers but chose to ignore them...proud of myself for having ventured out alone at all. I could do this. I could return to my life. I could make a life of my own now...a life that I could be proud of.

I kept my head down and having grabbed a newspaper on my way to the cafe, I began to read as I waited for my breakfast. I knew I looked strange covering myself up, but I hadn't gotten used to showing my patchy head nor my pasty bloated appearance in public. My hair was nearly there, and it would not be long before I could go without a hat, yet the hat offered me the sense of security that I still needed. I hoped that all traces of my illness would be gone...and would soon be replaced by my old self. Today was the first in a long line of baby steps that I knew I needed to take towards my ultimate recovery. Alice was right. I needed to do this if I wanted to return to the land of the living.

And then...I heard her. In one impossible moment, my world tilted on its axis. The door to the cafe opened, changing everything I knew about my world forever. Her beautiful laughter immediately filled the room, catching my attention, and as my eyes darted towards the source of the sound, she floated past me as though she were an apparition sent here by heaven to haunt me. Her body brushed past mine, and her heat radiated out towards me, beckoning me to touch. The smell of strawberries hit my sensitive nostrils, causing me to let out a little moan. What the hell was happening? I was a deer caught in headlights, unable to turn away from the brilliance that was this woman. I was relieved that I had glasses on as I watched her hips sway while she walked, clearing my suddenly dry throat as she sat down with her friend.

I had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman who now sat two booths down from me, her animated chatter, her smile and her expression something to behold. After listening to her conversation with her obviously gay friend for several moments and subtly glancing at her whenever I got the chance, I sensed that this girl was feisty to say the least. I also felt sorry for whomever they were talking about...the poor, boring vanilla princess.

Nonetheless, she was mesmerising. I watched as she ate, her delicate way of eating fascinating me, her casual but biting banter taking me in. She seemed like a wonderful combination of angel and demon all rolled into one, her appearance defying what came out of her delectable lips. What an intriguing combination...a scathing nature surrounded by a warm, curvaceous mouth-watering body. I had never been so taken by a girl before. She had me hypnotised, so much so, that I hadn't even noticed my breakfast arrive. The vision of this beauty had finally brought be back to the human race with an unceremonious thud.

I absentmindedly took a few bites of my breakfast, feeling like was being cocooned in a strange but compelling bubble that I never wanted to break free of. Of course, my reverie would be short lived. As I took in everything about her and committed it to memory, she finally moved to leave, glancing warily around the room as she stood to her feet. Though I wasn't sure, I was positive that her beautiful brown eyes met with mine for a brief moment before her friend blocked my view of her, the break in the invisible bubble enveloping me causing me to fly into a panic. My breaths suddenly came hard and fast, and I threw a ten on the table and leapt to my feet to leave, suddenly feeling out of my depth. What was I doing? I mean, this girl would never give someone like me the time of day. I was seriously kidding myself, and ogling this girl would only serve to disappoint me...or cause her to call the police. She was out of my league...not even within the realms of the same one-man species that I was part of. In that moment, I knew that I had to get out of there before I was caught ogling her.

As I turned to make my hasty exit, and before I knew what had hit me, our bodies collided and she fell to the linoleum floor, the only noise for a moment coming from her phone as it rang. As she picked up the phone and rejected the caller, her friend dragged her to her feet and asked if she was alright. I felt beads of sweat suddenly leech across my face and my throat close over as her eyes met mine, pulling me within their depths as she moved a step closer. I watched as she scowled at me, and then she launched into her relentless tirade directed solely toward me. As she gave me her best verbal dressing down, I felt every nerve jangle, every muscle ache, and my instinct to either fight or flee began its relentless battle within as I stared at her, unable to move, astounded by her behaviour. Unexpectedly, anger began to fill me to the brim, and I bit my tongue and took her abuse, afraid of what I may unleash upon her, shocked that she had brought out old feelings within me that I thought dead and buried. My lack of response seemed to give her the sense that her battle was being won, but she had yet to deliver her final blow as she pushed past me and opened the door.

"Fucking freak!" she spat as she turned and stood in the doorway, her expression filled with ire, her final words tearing me in two as her friend followed silently behind and pulled the door shut. My conclusions about her appeared to be somewhat of an understatement. This girl was mean. Nearly like a female version of what I was...once. And her name was Bella. And...I would never be the same again...

**AN: As always...me likey the love!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Aww! Poor Edward! Then again, he did knock Bella on her ass! This chapter will be all Edward, so sit back, grab yourself a cuppa and enjoy!

Thanks, as ever for all of your reviews! I'm so chuffed with the hits too!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or any said characters...but I'm enjoying bitching them up for my own ends! HAHAHAHAH

CHAPTER 5 - BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE

EPOV

I don't know how I managed it, but I put one foot in front of the other and made my way out of the cafe, the shock of our confrontation still rendering me unable to speak. As I raced through the bustling streets and headed home, angered thoughts raced through my mind. It would not have been all that long ago that I would have had the guts to speak to the girl, or at least apologise. But, her calling me a freak was nothing but cruel and her words left me angry and mute. It also wouldn't have been that long ago that I would have come out with some sort of smart-ass comeback to her cruelty, but these days I just didn't have it in me. I was a goddamned wimp, a shadow of my former self.

I arrived home flustered, and as I walked through the door I tore off my clothing and tossed it aside, until I was left in my faded blue jeans and favourite blue t-shirt. Alice was wrong. The world was not ready to welcome me back with open arms, and I was ill prepared to face its ire. But, I was committed to help Alice and my boss this weekend, and help them I would. I would just remain hidden in the background and work sight unseen until their meeting finished.

My cell rang, and I knew right away who it was. I wasn't the type to require setting individual ring tones to my contacts as Alice was the only person who called me on a regular basis. I thought it was so strange that my friends began to subtly disappear once I got sick. It was odd. At first, I didn't even notice it, and because I was so busy receiving treatments and just trying to survive one day to the next, I didn't notice the time between phone calls from them widening. And then after Mom and Dad passed...they just didn't know what to say to me anymore and just stopped calling altogether once the funeral was done. It caused me to wonder if they were true friends in the first place, but in a way I guess I couldn't blame them. I mean, what do you say to someone who suddenly loses everything they care about? I didn't want sympathy, nor to bring them down. What I craved was to be treated as a normal human being, and perhaps offered an occasional shoulder to lean on. Obviously that was too much to ask.

"Yes Alice, what is it? I huffed in frustration as I put my phone to my ear, the anger still burning within me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Alice. Now what do you want?" I hissed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare speak to me like that!" she retorted. Terrific. I was now being abused by a female for the second time in one day.

"Sorry!" I shot back with insincerity, taking out my anger on my poor sister.

"Yeh, you sound it. So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No...so stop asking," I growled.

"Alright then, I'm on my way over," she said, and before I could tell her no, she had hung up.

"Shit!" I said, huffing in exasperation as I hung up.

I walked into my bedroom and threw my keys and phone on the bed, wanting nothing more than the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Anything would be easier than having to explain this morning's events to my interfering sister.

While I waited for the arrival of the Spanish Inquisitor, I lay on my bed and thought about the last twelve months, and felt a familiar sadness sweep through me. If it wasn't for me, my parents would still be alive. If it wasn't for me, Alice would probably be happily married with two point four children. If it wasn't for me, those I love would have a life. Tears began to well within me as I closed my eyes and drifted, begging for sleep to take me...the nightmares only a heartbeat away.

_I was walking down the street, quickly darting between the faceless sea of people that seemed to be gathering. The crowd thickened, so much so that I had to push my way through them. I listened as the people muttered and cried, and though I could not make out what they were saying, their voices were mournful, their cries filled with pain. _

_Panic began to overwhelm me as I pushed my way through the crowd, already knowing my destination as I struggled against their tide. As I pushed the final person away, freeing myself from their resistance, I was standing at the end of the familiar road, the crumpled wreckage wrapped around the oak tree that stood undamaged. Undamaged, as if it were mocking me. As I approached the mangled, twisted metal, something gripped my arm and pulled me backwards. I fought against the unseen force that tried to take me away from them...and briefly wondered why this dream was different._

"_No!" I said as I lurched forward, my flailing arms reaching for my parents._

"_Edward, you need to let them go," said the most beautiful voice of an angel that I had ever heard, the voice suddenly stopping me in my struggles. I turned and stared at her, my beautiful angel whose words of comfort vibrated through my entire body._

"_Bella?" I asked of her. "You're here?"_

"_Yes, Edward. I'm here," she whispered, her seraphic voice echoing through my mind, piercing me through to my very soul._

"_Why?" I asked as I found myself lost within her eyes._

"_You need to let them go, and move on, Edward. It's time," she said softly as she released her grasp on my arm, and took my hand in hers, leading me away from the carnage. _

_I knew she was right, but at the same time I felt I was not ready to let go. I glanced back to look at my parents, and the blood made its appearance once more, as did their broken, lifeless bodies. Though I felt a sadness, I also felt a sense of detachment overwhelm me. This time, things felt different. This time, I felt protected from the pain..._

"No!"

"Edward, wake up!" Alice shrieked as she shook my shoulders.

"What?" I cried in a panic as I tried to recall where I was, my face filled with fear and confusion. "Where is she?"

"She who?" Alice asked as she sat on the end of the bed and stroked my arm.

"I...oh...never mind," I stammered as I slowly began to regain my bearings. "Another dream, I guess."

"Well at least it wasn't your usual scream-fest, Edward," she said as she stood to her feet and walked towards the door. "Now get up, Edward. We need to talk."

I swung my legs off the bed, my body shaking as I rose to my feet. I followed behind her begrudgingly, still dumbfounded by my dream. I watched as she clicked her tongue and picked up the clothes which had been strewn all over the living room floor, and place them on the end of the couch. As I approached the kitchen, absentmindedly watching her as she walked toward the stove and put the kettle on and began to search the cupboards, I tried to calm my breathing and rationalise what had just happened.

"I'm going to make us some camomile tea, and then you're going to tell me what happened," she demanded, her voice filled with a steely determination.

"Alice," I whined as I sat on the stool behind the breakfast bar, my face in my hands as I rested my elbows on the counter.

"If you don't, then I'll only assume the worst," she warned, raising one eyebrow at me.

"Well, what happened was pretty much the worst, so assume away," I answered, my voice muffled by my hands which covered my face now.

She stopped what she was doing, walked over and swiped my hands from underneath me, nearly causing me an injury as my chin was inches from hitting the marble countertop.

"Hey!" I protested as she smiled wickedly, then turned and placed the teabags in the cups.

The kettle whistled and she poured our tea and brought the cups out, jerking her head toward the sofa, silently beckoning me to sit down.

"Okay, so talk," she said as she handed me my cup and waited for me to sit.

As I steadily lowered myself on the sofa and took a small sip of tea, I thought about what I was going to say.

"Well, Alice. I went out, had breakfast, and paid the bill. By the way, the pancakes were great," I said as I watched for her reaction, knowing that Alice would want more information.

"And?"

I frowned, and took another sip of tea, allowing it to sear the back of my throat before I said, "Oh, and I met the woman I'm going to marry, but she called me a freak, so..."

_"What?_ Back up a minute there Edward. You-you met the woman you're going to marry?" she shrieked with shock and delight as her eyes widened.

"Yes, I did," I said in an eerily calm voice.

"I-I don't understand, Edward."

And so, for the next twenty minutes or so we sat on the sofa, drinking camomile tea while I spilled my guts about my interesting encounter with Bella.

"Well, that girl doesn't deserve you if she's going to call you names, Edward. Who the hell does she think she is saying that to you?"

"Yes well, I kind of deserved to be told off. I didn't even apologise for knocking her over, so..."

"Hey! No-one deserves that sort of treatment, Edward," she interjected.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll probably never see her again," I conceded, shrugging my shoulders.

"You said her name was Bella? That's not a very common name, so you never know you might be able to find..."

"You honestly think I'd try to find her after the way she responded? Not likely Alice," I interrupted.

Then, I lost her. A familiar glaze came over her eyes as her mind began to wander. "Oh, I can just see my next romance novel coming to life!" she said, placing the cup on the coffee table and rubbing her hands together, while her face broke into a wide, cheesy grin.

"Stop trying to include me in your trashy novels, Alice," I moaned, but she went off on her own little tangent as she sometimes did, totally ignoring my protests.

"I can just see it now. A man who has been sick, but then recovers meets the girl of his dreams, who doesn't give him the time of day because of the way he looks...but then things change as they get to know each other," she rambled.

"Haven't you ever heard of Beauty and the Beast, the Hunchback of Notre Dame or Phantom of the Opera?" I reminded her, rattling off other famous ugly-monster-meets-a-beautiful-woman stories.

"My story would be nothing like any of those," she said cockily, self-assured as always.

I rolled my eyes in response, and said, "I know your story would be nothing close to those tried and true classics."

She punched me in the arm in response and scowled at me at the same time, nearly spilling her tea in the process. Though I knew it wrong to tease her about the type of books she wrote, there were times when I just couldn't help myself. "Ow!" I moaned in mock pain, which only caused to irritate her further.

"Well I hope you weren't too upset by your experience, Edward," she said sharply as she tried to change the subject. "And I hope you'll still come on Saturday." I thought about it for a moment. It would be so easy to pull out of life, to elect to hide myself away again, but I just couldn't do it to my sister, nor to myself come to think of it. Why the hell should someone like her win, after all?

"Yes, Alice, I'll be there. I'll just lurk in back until you're finished, if that's alright with you."

"But Edward, I wanted you to meet some of the members of the committee. A couple of them are single, you know."

I groaned in response, tiring of my sister's attempts to set me up.

"Look, Alice, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But after today...I just don't think I'm ready. Okay?"

"Fine, I understand. But if I ever lay eyes on that girl, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!" she said with a little venom in her voice.

"Of course you will," I replied, knowing that Alice had no way of filtering out what she thought. She was the most honest person I knew, and always let people know her feelings without holding anything much back.

"I hope that she hasn't set you back Edward. It's taken me a month to get you to go out on your own..."

"Don't worry about me sis, I'll be fine. You have to stop worrying so much, okay? I'm still going to work aren't I?"

"Sure," she said as her eyes glazed over and her thoughts focused elsewhere. "Listen I have to head home now. My creative juices have suddenly begun to flow and I have to get to the laptop to add to my chapter!"

I cocked my eyebrow at her, silently asking her not to write about me as she rose to her feet and took my empty cup from me.

"Oh don't worry Edward. This story is not about you, but I can't guarantee that the next one won't be!" she said as she put the cups in the sink and headed for the door.

"You're killing me, Alice!" I moaned as she poked her tongue out at me, and then studied my face with serious intent.

"Oh just stop worrying! Now, I'll see you on Saturday. I have to lock myself away for a day or two to write, but you have enough food in to do you until I shop on the weekend. I'll call you tomorrow sometime, okay?"

"Yeh mom!" I said sarcastically as I leant in and kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

A/N: Well, I wonder what will happen on Saturday? Stay tuned for the next episode! Reviews make me smile! Oh and by the way...get ready to say goodbye to the sensitive Edward...I have the feeling that Edward the bastard will be making an appearance very shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, well. It seems as though Bella needs to ramp things up a bit now. So, here she is meeting Alice for the first time. I hope she satisfies the bitch in you all! Hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters, though the bitches and bastards in this story are all mine!

CHAPTER 6 - MEETING OF MINDS

BPOV

Saturday had finally arrived, and not soon enough for me. I had spent the last few days writing and rewriting the article, trying to give it my usual slant, but didn't get very far. It was fine, but it wasn't my usual best work. I'd just have to get something interesting from the author herself. I'd need to be patient, and patience was something I was seriously lacking.

As I sat on the fire escape and lit a cigarette, I realised something as I took a deep drag and exhaled smoke rings which hung in the cool morning air briefly before dispersing. The world was a strange place, but somehow lately I had managed to become oblivious to how strange it could be, and my recent writing was a reflection of that. Nothing got under my skin enough lately where it put me in the right frame of mind to write the way I did. Well, except for the nutjob that I ran into at the cafe. He was a piece of work, and strange looking to boot, and was the only one who'd gotten me worked up all week. I was sure the guy was on drugs or something. He just didn't look right. That man had helped bring back some of the bite to me though, and I'd hoped I was over the worst of my post-Jake recovery and that I could get my life back on track without having to yell at some loser every five minutes.

Emmett arrived at the apartment in plenty of time for us to take a leisurely drive to Mercer Library, bringing coffee and muffins for us to have before we left. He joined me on the fire escape and we ate as we watched the world go by before heading back inside to power up my laptop.

"Wow, Em, he's hot," I said as he handed me the memory card and I downloaded the photos onto the laptop. He'd managed to get some great shots of the publishing house, and one of the head honcho, Jasper Whitlock. In fact, he'd taken more than a few pictures of the handsome CEO of Whitlock Publishing, and I knew that he had an instant man-crush on him.

"I could so give this guy a serious one-on-one exclusive," I said, grinning evilly as I stared at his gorgeous wide blue eyes surrounded by sandy blonde curly hair as he sat on the end of his desk and talked on the phone, smiling through full strong lips as he spoke. He was dressed in black pants and a blue shirt and tie, but his hair was disheveled and his sleeves were rolled up casually. This guy was hot alright, and Emmett had captured his best features with these shots.

"You know, looks aren't everything," he grumbled, his voice tinged with jealousy.

"For what I want a man for these days, yeh they are," I shot back dryly.

"Well, then he's not the right one for you," he stated.

"And how would you know?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at him. Who the hell was he to tell me who was the right one for me?

"He's actually a nice guy, Bella. Playboy, but a nice guy...and I know you've sworn off them, so you won't want to have anything to do with him."

"Whatever you say, Emmett. So, tell me, is it your plan to sleep your way to the top, man-slut?"

He burst out laughing and said, "Well not if I have to go through Rosalie first!" He gave me a fake shiver to accentuate his point. "Yeesh, can you imagine!" he said further, cringing as he spoke.

"No, it's too disturbing to even think about," I replied, shaking my head in disgust.

I turned my attention back to the pictures, and as I made my way through them, I realised that all of the shots of Jasper were just as good as the first. "You know, you'd make a killing with some of these. I could just see these in a gallery somewhere. You're really good with capturing the essence of your subject," I admitted.

"Thanks Bellacakes. I have no idea if Rosalie will use any of these shots, but at least I've got a few hot shots to keep for my own personal...err collection," he said, giggling like a lovesick schoolboy.

"So, what's his story? Did you get anything out of him while you were taking these?"

"Not much. From his online bio I read that he's single, but I get the feeling he's not. He spoke on the phone to someone while I was there, and let's just say he sounded as if he knew whoever was on the other end of the line in the biblical sense."

"Hmmm...so the man's got secrets. I like it," I said, rubbing my hands together. "Anything else?"

"Not really. He has a shitload of money and has interests not only in publishing but in other media as well."

"Media mogul with secrets eh?" I said laughing, as I clicked through to the very last shot that Emmett had taken. "Perhaps we may have to add him to the article...you know, to spice it up a little."

"Oh goody!" he said, wringing his hands together. I was certain that he was looking for any excuse possible to see Jasper Whitlock again.

"I'm so fucking jealous of you, Em. You're such a talented bitch," I said as I shook my head in amazement, staring at the pictures he'd taken. He was so talented, and an untapped resource, his talents wasted in the job he did for Rosalie.

"Well from a bitch like you, I'll take that as a compliment," he said, grinning broadly as he hesitated and checked the time on his watch.

"Yeh, I don't hand them out every day either, so think yourself lucky," I smart-mouthed.

"We ready to go?" he said as he rolled his eyes, stood to his feet and picked up his trusty camera.

"Okay, let's fuck this duck," I said as I shut the laptop and picked up my tape recorder and put it in my jeans pocket. I knew it was old fashioned, but I liked committing my interviews to tape before transcribing them.

We made it there in no time, and parked the car near the corner of 86th Street and headed through the doors of Mercer Island Public Library. It was a fairly modest brick building, but was filled with shelf after shelf of books of all genres and was deceptively large inside. As we walked past the service desk and followed the signs toward the meeting rooms, I heard her trilling voice before I saw her as she argued with someone through a closed door near the back of the library.

"Just come out and meet them. They'll be here any minute...and you deserve to meet a nice girl," she begged as she leant against the door with an agonised expression on her face.

"I don't want to meet a nice girl, Alice, so just let it go, okay?" a muffled but angry male voice snapped in response.

"Look, why don't you just come in at the end of the meeting and I'll introduce you?"

"Not interested. Fuck!" the voice yelled as an almighty crashing noise emanated from behind the door.

"You okay?"

"Shit, I've just dropped a whole box of books. Just get to your goddamned meeting...I'm busy!"

"Fine!" she hissed as she abruptly turned and walked toward the meeting room, blushing as she realised that a few members of the public had witnessed the commotion.

"Sorry," she whispered to an elderly woman who was reading a newspaper closest to the noise and happened to be scowling at her.

I snorted in response to the unfolding drama, and headed toward the meeting room and Emmett quickly but quietly followed behind.

I opened the door to the room, and a few women were milling around, waiting for the others to arrive. We had arrived a few minutes early, so I strode over confidently to introduce myself.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind, but I was interested in sitting in on your meeting."

"Sure. You a writer?" Alice asked, smiling at me and staring oddly at Emmett.

"Of sorts," I answered vaguely, wondering if I should introduce myself to her.

"Well well. A writer with her own photographer, no less? So, which rag sent you?" she asked perceptively.

"I Am Woman," I replied. No sense in beating around the bush now, I realised. "I'm Isabella, this is Emmett. We were hoping to do a bit of a puff piece on you," I said in an uncaring tone, using my full name. Bella was reserved for friends only...oh and that bitch Rosalie.

"Really?" she asked, staring at me with a sense of suspicion. "Well, I don't..."

"Alice!" yelled a red-headed woman who approached Alice with open arms. "It's so good to see you!" She pulled her in for a giant hug, nearly knocking the wind out of her small frame.

"Hi Victoria. How's the book coming?" Alice asked as she released herself from the woman's vice-like grip.

"Not too bad, though I'm a little blocked. I just don't have your finesse!" she complained, patting Alice on her shoulder.

"Well, go get yourself a coffee and a Danish. That might help," Alice said, laughing nervously as she pointed toward a table set up with cakes, pastries and coffee. Emmett's eyes widened with glee as he spotted the food and he looked at me as a child would begging his mother to allow him to play.

"Go on," I whispered, rolling my eyes. "Just leave some for the others."

"How about I get you a coffee, Victoria was it?" Emmett asked as he put his hand on his hip and offered his arm to her.

"Sure thing, honey," she replied as she looped her arm through Emmett's and they walked to the table together.

"Excuse me. I have to go get things started," Alice said as she turned to walk away.

"Vanilla," I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

"What?" she asked as she stopped and turned to face me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had vanilla cookies," I replied, trying to stop myself from smirking.

"Sure you were," she replied as she folded her arms, narrowed her eyes and stared at me disdainfully. Well what do we have here? A reaction! Perhaps this interview might be fruitful after all. That or I may get to go at it bitch to bitch with this one. Either way, I saw it as a win win situation.

"Alright then, you caught me. I called you vanilla. Perhaps neither of us particularly likes this situation, but I do need to at least get something from you that I can use," I said roughly, not giving a shit about her feelings.

"Well, you're right there. I don't like this situation at all. You see, I don't normally give interviews and I pretty much like to keep my private life to myself," she said.

"Okay," I agreed, staring at her in challenge. "So where does that leave us, Vanilla Princess?"

She didn't back down. Instead she took a step closer toward me and laughed evilly. Then she looked me up and down and questioned, "You want to do a puff piece on me? Mind if I ask why _me _in particular? There are a few other writers here, who, let's just say, have more colourful lives than me as you have so eloquently pointed out."

I was taken aback for a moment. This girl seemed to have a bit of a backbone. I liked it.

"The boss asked me to. So here I am," I replied blandly. I wasn't about to gush about how talented and nice the woman was and crawl up her ass to get the interview, even though I was starting to become intrigued by her. She was a little feistier than I had given her credit for. Goes to show you can't believe everything you read.

"Of course," she said. "So I take it this boss of yours has given you this to write, and you can't see it as being something you feel you can add to your list of finest moments in journalism?" she added tersely.

"You could say that," I replied, trying to come off nonplussed, all the while smiling inwardly.

"Well, I'd best get things started. Feel free to stay, and if I get time after I'll think about your request after we talk some more," she said, staring curiously at me as if she was still trying to work me out. She had no fucking chance.

She shook her head and turned to go to the front of the room, and sat at the end of the long melamine table, signaling all those in the room to take their seats. Emmett, having stuffed his face, unhooked the shoulder strap of his camera and stared at the people before him, taking a few shots of them before the meeting began. I took a chair and sat in the corner away from the table, taking my place as an observer rather than a participant.

Over the next few hours, they discussed the upcoming Emerald City Writers Conference, and what would be featured there. There were a few notable romance writers who would speak. There were also going to be scantily clad male models wandering around the place, offering attendees photo opportunities and enticing them to make their way over to the various information booths. There would be signings, and even scenes played out from the most popular of books. What a fucking joke! I would prefer to attend a Trekkie conference than this! Or, preferably, scoop my eyes out of my head with a dirty spoon!

I sat there listening to them speak with obvious excitement about the conference, but I was nothing but bored shitless by the whole thing. Alice glanced over and caught me yawning at one point, and shot me a scowl in response. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, watching as Emmett took some more shots, and then stared at him incredulously as he made his way back to the table of food. Did that man never get full? Mouth stuffed full of cookies, he approached and sat silently next to me, and we both waited for the meeting to conclude.

After what seemed to be eons, the meeting finally drew to a close and they all stood and polished off what little remained of the food before chatting briefly amongst themselves and making their way towards the exit. Alice flitted amongst them, smiling and chatting and bidding them farewell as she meandered through the dispersing crowd, before finally heading toward Emmett and me.

"So. You still interested in talking? Or are you in need of an afternoon nap, grandma?" she asked, chuckling under her breath as we stood to our feet. I faked a yawn and stretched in response.

"Well, despite the fact that I considered scooping my eyes out with a dirty spoon rather than attend another one of your boring meetings, why not? I've got nothing better to do," I replied laughing as I spoke.

"Huh. I have no idea why, but something about you intrigues me. The library is past closing time, so I just have to let my brother know that we're through, and then maybe we can go somewhere and talk. That okay with you Isabella?" she asked with more than a good dose of sarcasm.

"Sure sure," I said as we followed her through the door, my bitchy aloof nature always getting me what I wanted. Then I realised I had to pee. "Do I have time to use the bathroom before we go?"

"Yep, the staff bathroom is through that door," she said pointing toward a group of doors behind the shelves at the back of the library. "Come on Emmett, I'll introduce you to my brother. You might be able to cheer him up...he's been so testy these last couple of days." She turned to look at me briefly and said, "We'll meet you outside Isabella. There's a little cafe I like to go to eat at. We can make our way there when you're through," she said as they turned and headed for the door that adjoined the meeting room. Emmett smiled at the thought of eating yet again, causing me to smile at him.

"Sure, okay," I said as I headed toward the group of doors that she had pointed out, the lights already switched off, the room in semi-darkness. I passed the shelves, bumping into a few of them before I stumbled to the end of the room, the lack of windows there making it impossible to see. I stared at the collection of doors in front of me in confusion.

"Which one?" I asked myself, noticing that only one had a flash of light appear briefly underneath it so I took a step closer, fumbled with the door handle and swung it open, spotting the male and female bathroom doors at the end of the darkened hallway I now stood in.

As I walked down the narrow hallway and passed the male bathroom I heard a phone ring. "Yes Alice what is it?" the voice said, echoing abruptly through the hallway.

"Right. I'll be out in a minute. Isabella? Sure, I'll look out for her."

"Interview? Oh, okay. Sure, if you can't come to the market, I guess I'll go get the groceries. I can meet you at the cafe after I'm done."

I gathered that must be her brother, and that she was brushing him off for a meeting with me. Poor sap.

After I peed like a racehorse, I washed up and headed for the door. Just as I was passing the male bathroom, the door swung open and hit me square in the face, knocking me on my ass. I sat there in the darkened hallway, shocked that I found myself knocked to the ground once again. "Fuck! I think you broke my nose asshole!" I spat as I winced when I touched my nose, feeling it carefully for any signs of bleeding. I heard the figure that towered above me now let out a gasp in response.

"Why don't you just watch where the fuck you're going next time, you stupid bitch!" his voice growled back as he stepped over me and made a dash for the door, the smell of musk lingering in the hallway. I sat there in the darkness for a moment holding my throbbing nose, dumbstruck by what had just occurred. For the second time in a week, someone had knocked me on my ass. And, for the second time in a week someone besides Rosalie had left me at a sudden loss for words...

A/N: Well, what did you think? Show me you love me, bitches! Hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, well. Nice burn Edward! It appears he's a little sick of being complacent doesn't it? Thanks for continuing to read this little amusing story that popped in my head...let's get on with it!

Thanks for all your reviews...I truly appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure as hell know that Stephenie Meyer would never write her characters like this!

CHAPTER 7 - FOOT IN MOUTH DISEASE

EPOV

Her scathing voice hit me like a ton of bricks as I left the bathroom, and though I regretted my reaction, I'd had enough. I was fucking tired of putting up with other people's shit, and sick to death of cowering in response to anyone who looked at me sideways. This woman, this...fucking witch, had succeeded bring out the worst in me. Or, more accurately, she had brought back the old me...the rebel without a clue. The consummate bastard.

I really had no idea what had come over me. Why the hell didn't I just help her up, introduce myself and see how things went from there? Oh I remember...because I'm a freak and a fucking coward!

I ran out the door, leaving her behind me without caring if she broke her fucking nose or not, the anger searing through me as I went into the office, picked up my glasses, woolen hat and keys and ran for the front door, handing Alice the keys as I shut the door behind me. "Here! Lock up your goddamned self!" I said as I ran toward the street and hailed a cab, my feelings of love and hate for Bella suddenly at war with one another, my nerves jangling as I ran away like the coward I was.

The last vision I had was of Alice standing there with her mouth gaping as she stood next to the same tall muscular guy I'd seen at the cafe. As the cab sped me the hell away from this place, I groaned, "Perfect! My life's just fucking perfect!" before I turned off my cell and directed the driver to take me home.

APOV

Emmett was showing me the shots he had taken so far when the door to the library swung open. Edward flew through the door, his face red with rage, and handed me the keys to lock up and as he yelled at me, I was dumbstruck. I hadn't seen him this way in so long, and over the last few days he seemed to be becoming the very worst version of himself.

"Well, what flew up _his_ nose?" Emmett said distractedly, still studying the photos that he had taken thus far, which I must admit I was impressed with.

"I-I'm not sure," I stammered as the door opened again, and Isabella stood there outside the door, seething.

"Someone who I assume was your brother just knocked me to the ground and nearly broke my fucking nose!" she shrieked at me accusingly.

"Wow, I'm sorry," I replied, shocked, as I stared at her face. What the hell was with Edward? "Is it bleeding? Broken?" I asked as I reached up and tried to touch her face.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she said, swatting my hand away.

"Oh get a grip Isabella; I was just trying to help!" Did this girl _never_ stop bitching about stuff?

"Oh settle petal!" Emmett demanded as he switched off his camera and handed it to me before swiping Isabella's hands away from her face. "Now let me take a look at your boo-boo."

He studied her face briefly and clicked his tongue. "Oh for shit sake, there's nothing wrong with you, you big baby!" he said in annoyance.

"Ow!" she shrieked as he poked at her nose playfully with his index finger.

"And I thought I was the drama queen!" he said, snapping his fingers and waving his arm around, camp as a row of tents.

"Well, I guess we can make this another time," I said distractedly as I stared at the empty road, worrying about Edward's latest outburst. I locked the door and began to walk away from them both, wanting to talk to Edward. I took my cell out of my pocket and dialed, but he'd switched it off. "Shit! His phone's turned off!" I complained as the two of them followed me away from the building.

"What are you your brother's fucking babysitter or something? Listen Alice, I don't have the time or the patience to do this any other time, so if it's alright with you..." This woman was beginning to get on my last nerve.

I turned and looked at her, and though her anger and frustration was pissing me off, I realised that it would be better to get this over with so she'd leave me the hell alone. That and I knew Edward. He needed time to cool off, and trying to talk to him right now with him being this angry would be a big waste of time. I obviously needed to let him live his life and do what he wanted, without trying to mother him, but who the hell was I kidding? I was his older sister, and the only family he had, and he was still so troubled. I was obligated to help him, especially now that he was trying to get his life back on track.

"Alright, let's fuck this duck," I said, making Emmett burst into roars of laughter. "What?" I asked.

"That's the line my esteemed colleague here uses," Emmett said as he bent over and gripped his stomach, still laughing.

"Yeh, so try not to steal my material, Alice. Try to come up with your own stuff," Isabella scowled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and her scowl then turned into a half-assed smile. I snorted in response and couldn't help but laugh a little at this human hurricane that went by the name of Isabella.

"Come on then you two, let's go," Emmett said, chuckling as he led the way to his car. This was going to be interesting...

BPOV

"This place serves wicked pancakes," Alice said as we walked into the familiar cafe.

We sat down together at a booth halfway down the aisle, the usual bitter coffee smell comforting me as we ordered three stacks of pancakes.

"And to drink?" the waitress asked as she wrote down our orders.

"I'll have my usual chamomile tea thanks, Sue," Alice said to the seemingly familiar red headed waitress as she took out her phone and tried but failed call her brother again, huffing in frustration when she couldn't get through.

"Coffees times two thanks sweetie," Em said as he put his camera on the end of the table and held up two fingers toward the waitress, who turned and headed toward the counter, yelling out our orders to the cook.

"Don't blame you about the coffee. Pretty much sucks here doesn't it?" I said as I smiled warily at her.

"I wouldn't know," Alice said as she stared at me, her curious expression reflected in mine. She appeared to be as fascinated in me as I was her. "I can't drink coffee. I'm naturally wound up a bit too tight," she explained.

I snorted at her response and asked, "And why is that?" I hoped that I'd not only get what she didn't drink out of her, but dig up a few skeletons as well. I wondered what that statement meant. Drugs? ADD? I took out my tape recorder and placed it on the table, and her brows creased as she stared at it for a brief moment. Jesus, it was as if I'd pulled a knife on her.

"I don't know. I just know if I consume too much caffeine, I don't sleep," she answered vaguely as she shrugged her shoulders. Emmett picked up his camera and took a few shots of Alice, and she blushed, seeming a little embarrassed by the attention.

Realising that this was going to be more difficult than I first thought, I decided to dive straight in.

"So...no vices then?" I asked, raising my brow as I pressed the record button on the machine.

"Well, you don't waste any time do you?" she said evasively, causing Emmett to chuckle under his breath. She shifted nervously in her seat and was quickly becoming uncomfortable, so I decided a change in tact was in order. I realised that she probably felt a little intimated with the two of us sitting opposite her, and didn't want her clamming up on me so I put my hand up in front of the camera to block Emmett's view.

"What?" he said as he stopped shooting and stared at me.

"Emmett, why don't you go get a pack of cigarettes...give us girls a few minutes?" I suggested.

"Sure, yeh, I'm nearly out I guess. I'll be back soon, Bella, so don't eat my pancakes while I'm out!" he warned as he stood to his feet and walked swiftly toward the door, camera in hand. Now that it was just the two of us, I hoped she'd open up a bit, but knew I had to ease my way into this.

"Your name's Bella?" Alice asked as she gasped. Her lips hardened and her eyes narrowed. She nearly seemed...angry.

"To my friends, yes," I answered frankly, trying to work out what the hell her latest problem was. I thought I was fucking moody!

"I noticed that you knew about the coffee here. So you've been here before?" she probed.

"Yeh...why?" I had no idea what the hell she was on about, but I knew I had to humour the girl.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just surprised I've never run into you here before that's all." She gave me that look of curiosity again and then laughed evilly as if she was in on a private joke that I wasn't privy to.

"Anyway, let's get this done, okay?" I said, trying to move things along, disinterested by her attempt at casual conversation.

"Before we do, I'd like make a deal with you. I answer one question, you answer one question," she challenged. I felt my mouth gape for a moment before I answered. Jesus, this interview was going to be the death of me.

"Why?" Suddenly I began to feel more than uncomfortable. Who was fucking this duck anyway?

"I'd rather treat you as a friend having coffee with me than a pushy, prying, bitchy journalist," she answered dryly. "So, do we have a deal?"

I stared at her suspiciously, wondering what the hell I was letting myself in for. Then again, I could just feed her any bullshit I wanted without revealing the truth about myself at all. And if it seemed to her as though I was spilling my guts well enough, I hoped she'd spill hers.

"Okay, why not?" I said, giving her a wry smile. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"Great. Can I call you Bella?" she asked. I'll give her this. She was a pushy bitch.

"Sure sure," I said impatiently, trying to placate the girl to get what I wanted.

"Alright then, ask away," she said, nodding her head and folding her arms. This was going to be good. I could sense it. She had a look of near arrogance written on her face, and whatever the private joke that was going on inside her head, I got the impression it was on me. I felt it so strongly, but who the hell cared? I was here to get information and get the hell away from her, not be her best fucking friend!

"So, how did you start writing romance novels?" I asked, dipping my toes in the water.

"On yellow legal pads," she answered quickly. I could see that this interview was going to be worse than extracting teeth.

"My turn," she said.

"No it isn't. That wasn't an answer. You didn't give me enough detail," I argued, not really wanting to answer a hundred questions about my life, even if they were lies. I also needed more than that shit answer to write my article.

"I used a black fountain pen. That help?" she added.

"No!" I growled through clenched teeth, becoming irritated by her non-answers.

"Okay, well I bought a laptop last year and caught up with the twenty first century. Better?" she added further, snickering.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Alice!" I snapped, rolling my eyes at her. "Is this how this is going to go down? Really?" I sounded whiney then. She shot me a smug look of superiority, as if she'd just won some childish battle. Damn it! What _was_ it about this girl that got under my skin so easily?

"Yep. And I'm not answering anything else until you answer a question for me." She put her hand up to her mouth, dragging her fingers across her lips as if she were zipping them shut. Great. So very mature.

Realising I had no option, I reluctantly answered, "Fine!" And then I also realised that two could play at this game.

"So Bella, are you married?" she asked as she childishly pretended to unzip her lip.

"No," I answered honestly without any thought of lying. I smirked at her. If she was going to ask questions that just required a yes or no answer, I'd shit this in.

"Good for you," she approved, smiling at me in such a friendly way that it made me feel a little uneasy. Why the hell was she asking me such personal questions anyway?

"How can you expect to be taken seriously by the literary world when you write romance novels?" I questioned before she could add any further comment about my non-married status.

She smiled and answered calmly, "All of us romance writers are used to condescension and insults, Bella, and I am under no allusions as to what some in the literary world think of what I write. I enjoy doing what I do, and have developed a pretty thick skin when it comes to criticism." What a generic answer! But fuck me, it was an answer. I swallowed heavily and waited for her to ask her question.

"Would you ever go on a blind date?" she asked.

"No," I answered immediately. I'd never been set up on one before, and didn't plan starting now. Things would never get that desperate, would they?

"Okay," she said, frowning at my answer. What the hell was going on in that head of hers? Instead of trying to figure her out, I took my turn to ask her my next question. The quicker this was over with, the better, as far as I was concerned.

"I read your latest novel. Your lead character Chase...he's too perfect. Don't you think you're raising readers' expectations of what men are supposed to be like?"

"No," she said, winking at me. Shit. I'd asked her a yes or no question!

"Oh come on Alice...can't you elaborate?" I complained in frustration.

"Look, Bella. So I write soft porn for women. Big fucking deal! I write the ideal man because that's what women want to fantasise about. They don't want to read about an alcoholic loser with a beer gut and no job. For some, that sort of man is just too close to what they live every day. I give them an escape from their mundane existence and an outlet for sexual expression. I don't claim to do anything more than provide a way for women to get off, really," she admitted.

"Okay..." I answered, grinning warily at her, surprised that she'd given me more than a little bit of information in her answer.

"Now it's my turn again. You said that the men I wrote were too perfect. Help me out here. What are you looking for in a man? Let me guess...a great body? Mind blowing sex?" she asked, her voice tinged with a hint of sarcasm.

I bristled in response to her very personal question, which demanded more than a yes or no answer, but before I could answer the waitress brought us our order. Who the hell was being interviewed here anyway?

"Three short stacks, two coffees and one chamomile tea," Sue announced as she placed everything on the table.

"Thanks Sue," Alice replied.

"I haven't seen your brother in here in so long. How's he doing honey?" she asked.

"Much better, and thanks for asking," she answered. "But he was in here earlier in the week."

"Oh that explains it. I had to go back home for my cousin's funeral this week, and it's my first day back."

"I'm sorry," Alice remarked, offering genuine sympathy.

"Thank you. It was a shock, but you know what that's like. You just give him my regards okay?" she said affectionately, her eyes filled with sympathy as she mumbled something about him being a nice boy under her breath.

"I sure will, Sue," Alice answered as she watched the waitress with a heart of gold walk away. What the hell was that all about? Here's someone talking about her brother as if he was some sort of fucking saint! Could have fooled me!

"So?" she said as she turned to focus her attention on me once more and picked up her knife and fork. Without another word she began to eat, cutting up her pancake and popping a huge piece in her mouth, her silence effectively demanding me to answer her original question.

"I don't know. None of those things hurt, I guess," I answered vaguely as I shrugged my shoulders. She gave me a knowing smile. Shit. I was playing right into her hands. I cleared my throat and thought for a moment, and knew I needed to give her an answer that defied the sort of man she wrote about. That would show her!

I sighed heavily to add drama and looked at her seriously, and I continued, "What I really want is someone who understands me. Someone who makes me laugh and has a great personality. Integrity...you just don't find a lot of integrity in guys these days," I said, nearly gagging on my words as I lied through my teeth.

"So you're looking for the more average looking guy then? One that has a great personality?" she pressed.

"It's my turn, Alice," I said stubbornly as I pursed my lips.

"Look, I'm trying to give you information by asking you some questions too. It helps me with my research and gives you some material to write. Just let me ask you a few more questions, okay? I'm just trying to get to know you, and I was thinking that if I did get to know you, that I might be inclined to get you behind the scenes access at the conference," she offered enticingly. What a fucking con artist!

"Alright, for shit sake!" I said as I picked up my coffee and took a sip. "I have to say Alice you're a fucking manipulative one!"

"Yep, well you're a bitch, Bella. But I don't mind that. You are what you are, and I like people who show me their true colours. The few people I know are just nice to me all the time. They never argue with me, or offer their own opinions on anything, but that's not you. You argue with me and call a spade a spade...and I like that about you. It also makes for writing some really interesting characters...you know, helps me with my research," she said slyly, giving me a little more information for my article.

"Research. Yeh right," I snorted, sensing that her line of questioning was for more than fucking research.

"Anyway, so you said you liked a guy for what he was like inside, but don't think that looks hurt?" she asked.

"Something like that," I answered, staring at her warily, taking another sip of my coffee.

"That's great." She had a weird glint in here eye, and I didn't like it. "Look I know that you said you didn't like going on blind dates, but I've got someone who I think would suit you down to the ground..."

Shit! "Excuse me?" I squeaked, nearly choking on my coffee as it seared my throat.

"Besides, it's not like it's technically a blind date. You already met him. I think you should go out with my brother. He was quite taken with you when you two ran into each other here this week..."

"_What_?" I shrieked, my body suddenly shaking as I carefully put the cup down so I didn't chuck it in her face. "That was _your_ brother?"

"Yes. He doesn't get out much, and I thought..." Oh, no. This conversation was _not_ fucking happening. What the hell was I supposed to say now? Alice had backed me into a corner, and as much as I wanted this interview to go well, I didn't want to be pimped out to her brother in order to get what I wanted. He was so strange looking! I decided I needed to lie my ass off to get out of this ridiculous situation.

"Look. I'm sure your brother is a nice guy, but I'm sort of involved with someone at the moment," I lied as I felt myself cringe. She saw through me right away.

"Oh yes. Of course. I forgot who I was talking to, you fucking shallow bitch on wheels. I bet you'd be interested if he had a tight body, a sardonic smile and a handsome face," she accused.

"No. I grew up and left that fantasy behind me in high school. Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed in a high pitched tone unconvincingly, unsuccessfully trying to keep calm. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Bella. You'd have fallen for him if he'd been devastatingly handsome and treated you like a piece of shit. I know your type all too well." Boy she picked me alright. But that wasn't the point. No-one was going to treat me like this, or get the better of me, and without thinking I started to aim my tirade directly toward her weird brother.

"Do I look that desperate? He's a fucking freak! Why the hell would I date someone that belongs in the sideshow of a fucking circus?" I said, hitting her where it hurt. "Who the hell do you think you are pimping out this joke of a guy to unsuspecting women and trying to guilt them into dating him?"

The painful look that spread across her face told me that I'd hit the mark, as if I'd repeatedly stabbed her in the heart then torn it out and eaten it for breakfast. She stared at me in horror as her knife and fork fell from her hands and hit the floor, while tears began to well within her eyes as she sat there, unable to speak.

"What...got nothing to say to that? The truth hurts, doesn't it Alice!" I hissed, unable to help but push her further and finish the job.

Her eyes blinked rapidly as if she was coming out of a coma and just as she was about to finally open her mouth and speak, the waitress approached.

"Everything alright here, Alice?" she asked as she glared accusingly at me.

"Yeh, it's fine Sue," she answered in a shaky voice as tears began to run down her cheeks. Her face turned red with anger and frustration, and with that, she got up and stormed out, pushing Emmett aside as he opened the door and left.

Shit. I'd blown it. I let out a sigh as Emmett approached our table and sat. "What the hell was that all about, Bellacakes?"

"Oh, nothing Em. I think I just cost us our jobs, that's all," I replied, feeling the heat from my anger radiating through my face quickly turn into embarrassment and remorse.

"_What?" _he cried in shock.

Sue was still standing there, and gave us a look of contempt as she spoke. "You've got some nerve. I know it's none of my business, but maybe next time you open that mouth of yours, you might want to think about what you say before you say it. Alice's brother has just gone through the worst year of his life and you treat her like that? How dare you!"

I sat there in silence, my anger and pangs of guilt rendering me unable to speak as she continued her attack, her voice eerily calm as she leaned in closer.

"He's just finished months of chemotherapy, so before you go judging people so harshly, maybe you should just get your facts straight next time," she whispered under her breath.

"Sorry," Emmett said, apologising for my stupid behaviour as he picked up a pancake and shoved it in his mouth.

"Now I suggest that you eat up, pay the bill and perhaps find her and apologise," she finished as she turned on her heels and continued mumbling choice profanities under her breath. As Emmett sat there and stuffed his face, I glanced around the cafe and realised that the rest of the customers were staring at us with all the commotion we'd caused. I pressed the stop button on my tape recorder and groaned. Oh, perfect! My day was just getting better by the minute...

A/N: Hmmm...I wonder if Alice will try to get her revenge? Hehe. Reviews make me smile so click click tap tap folks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You know, I don't know why I'm enjoying writing this...but I am! It's a worry isn't it? This story is all mine...so nick it and I'll sick Bella on ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any said characters...I just like to play with them a whole lot until they're unrecognisable! Hahahahah

This chapter is dedicated to all the girls who've ever pined for a hot bastard! Hehe

CHAPTER 8 - NOW THERE'S AN IDEA

APOV

I ran from the cafe, all the pent up pain and anguish that had sat festering within me for the last year finally rising to the surface and bursting out of me. Her taunts and horrible behaviour seemed to bring out all the hurt I'd been bottling up for the last twelve months. Hurt that, until now, I couldn't afford myself to feel.

Who the hell did she think she was? Talk about acting all high and mighty!

I ran down the street, my moving legs pushing the anger out of me, the salt of my spent tears drying on my skin as I ran. I headed down the three blocks to the place I felt safest, the three short blocks to the salvation that was my apartment. On my way, I slowed down as I passed Edward's place. I was sorely tempted to go in, but thought better of it. I was desperate to talk to someone about how I felt and though Edward was the only person I trusted these days, how could I discuss this with Edward when he was part of the reason why I felt this way?

I wished desperately that my Mom was alive so I could talk to her. She was kind, understanding and such a good listener...and she always knew what to do. She hid her own problems well, and was always the first to lend a hand with everyone else's little crises. She was beautiful, selfless, giving and passionate, and on top of all that she was fiercely protective of her children. God I missed her. But, as much as I longed for my mother now more than ever, wishing such things was counterproductive...and was never going to bring her back. What I really needed was someone to talk to, to confide in now. I continued on toward home, leaving Edward's place behind as the realisation of how alone I was sank in.

I really didn't have any friends to speak of. My acquaintances were just that. Acquaintances. And though they were plentiful, their lack of sincerity and fleeting natures irked me, and I got the feeling that they were only friendly toward me because of what I did or what I could give them, not for the person that I was. Edward's illness had put my life on the backburner, but now that he was recovering, I had begun to think about what was lacking in my own existence.

And existence was all it was.

I now craved to live my life to the fullest...to have a true friend...to have a lover...to have people in my life that I could lean on and talk to about anything and everything. People who I could be totally and brutally honest with, and that would afford me the same courtesy in return. People that I could love and that could love me back. Though I loved my brother to death, I needed others in my life besides him, just as much as he needed others in his.

I knew that things had to change, and that I was ready to get on with my life. But then I wondered, was I too late? Was I destined to be a lonely old woman who had a brother and pet cat as her only lifelong companions? Could I be that pathetic? Could I even rely on Edward to be there for me in the future, knowing that he needed to get on with his own life? I groaned in frustration at my situation as I walked quickly past the faceless, nameless people on the street, my pity party going into full swing. No matter what the future held, I realised, these things were nothing but a fantasy right now, and dwelling on it was not going to make it change.

Or bring back the lost vestiges of my life.

As if we were psychically connected, and he somehow felt my pain, my cell rang. Edward was calling. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked him with a shaky voice when I answered my phone, stopping in the middle of the street as people brushed past me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked me in desperation, immediately detecting my feelings of anguish.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about."

"Where are you?"

"I'm a few minutes from home."

"I'm there," he told me softly, hanging up before I could argue with the only person I could count on in this world. I ran home and headed upstairs to the safety of my little loft...to the only world I knew. Yeh I know...I was fucking pathetic...

EPOV

I had to be there for my sister. No matter what was going on in my own life, for once I knew I had to forget about my own shit and just be there for her. She'd been with me every step of the way, nursing me through my depression and my illness for the last year, and now it was my turn to return the favour.

And I'd do whatever it took.

I left my apartment in a hurry, and in my haste to get to Alice I forgot to put on my coat, hat and gloves...only wearing my favourite jeans and white t-shirt. I ran down the street, panicking as I moved, my eyes darting everywhere, but I noticed something. As I ran, the breeze caught my hair and I felt it flutter on my scalp. As the sun hit me, warming me, I looked down at my arms and noticed the colour that was there, my skin so flushed and full of life that it shocked me for a moment.

Then, I noticed something than I never thought I would.

No-one stared or whispered. Not one person. No-one pointed and laughed. I had worried so much about my actual appearance that covering it up made me look stranger than if I just dressed normally. It seemed that I was beginning to blend in with society once more, and had only attracted the stares and whispers when I'd tried to disguise myself. What a fucking idiot I was! It seemed that Bella, in her own strange way, was correct. I was a freak, hiding behind layers of clothing, and hiding my true self from the world. I laughed loudly, making my epiphany as I approached Alice's apartment and pressed the buzzer. I ran my fingers through my hair, touching it nervously for the first time in public, and waited for her to answer.

"Edward?"

"Who else?" I said, jumping out of my skin as she buzzed me in.

Still smiling, I bounded up the stairs two at a time, not even bothering to take the elevator. I was just too wired to slow down, too impatient to wait.

She opened the door and stood there for a moment, her agonised expression bringing me back to reality with a giant thud as I remembered why I was here in the first place. "You-your hair. You went out without covering yourself up?" And then she retreated inside and began to howl.

"What the hell happened, Alice?" I asked her as I walked through the door, took her into my arms and gave her a gentle squeeze.

I released my hold and closed the door, took her by the hand and led her to the couch and sat with her silently, watching in shock as my sister's floodgates finally opened. For the first time in over a year, she cried. And cried. And cried some more. I held her hand, unused to her outburst, uncertain as to what else to do. I had never seen her so vulnerable before. I was the one who usually filled that role. I was the one who was paranoid, angry and filled with negativity. I was supposed to be the family's emotional wreck, not Alice. She was light. She was the strong one. She was forever the optimist.

This was just so fucking confronting, but at the same time, freeing. We'd been in the eye of the storm for so long, that now that it was receding, it allowed us to see our lives from a different perspective. Things were shifting. Changing. We'd have to live our lives without hiding behind grief or illness, and maybe make ourselves vulnerable to new things in the process. It was time for both of us to rejoin the human race once more, and let the chips fall where they may.

I watched her warily, waiting for her to let all of her emotions out. After several minutes, I finally spoke. "Don't cry, Alice," I whispered uselessly as she sniffled, her sobs finally beginning to slow.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that...well I didn't expect things to back up on me that much," she said, trying to smile at me through her tears.

"You can't hold your feelings in forever, Alice. Don't worry though, I'm still the king of pain and negativity around here, so you won't be taking my crown away any time soon," I laughed. I stared at her intently, and patted the back of her clammy hand with my own, trying to soothe her as best I could. I was no good at this shit. "Now where's my eternally upbeat sister?" I asked, raising my brow at her.

"Still here," she answered her smile widening as she took in a few sharp, cleansing breaths.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head vehemently before finally spilling the beans. "That Bella sure knows how to push our buttons, doesn't she?" she said in annoyance as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

Anger began to take hold of me once more as I realised that Bella was involved in this. Of course she was. Who the fuck else would have had that effect on Alice?

"Shit! That girl's just like a fucking plague isn't she? What did she say?"

"Not much really. I guess she asked a few personal questions that brought up a feeling or two," she replied vaguely, nearly defending Bella's bitchy behaviour.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Alice. Nothing upsets you. She must have said something totally out of line to upset you this much," I said, and she nodded her head slowly, reluctantly agreeing with me.

"Fuck! I knew it!" I shouted. "What the hell kind of drugs is that girl on anyway?" She gave me a disapproving stare, as if I was being a bit too rough on Bella.

"What, don't tell me you feel sorry for her after she upset you, do you?" I demanded.

"No, but I can see why you find her intriguing. She's full of..."

"Shit?"

"No Edward. Life. I was going to say life. Yes she's abrasive, but there were times when I spoke to her that there seemed to be more. I don't know. I think what she's trying to put off is bullshit, and I can see why you're fascinated by her, that's all, and maybe she just needs to be brought down a peg or two...you know...forced to realise a few home truths."

"What are you saying? You like the girl? You want to save her or something?" That was so like my sister. Alice gravitated toward the broken, the weak and the rejected. When we were kids, if she found an injured animal, bird or even insect, she'd bring it home and try to nurse it back to health. It drove Mom crazy, but she put up with it until Dad would spend a fortune on vet bills to aid Alice's cause. Even Tiddles was saved from being put down when no-one else wanted her. Alice had already saved a menagerie, the cat and I, and now instead of being mad, she was setting herself a new mission. A mission to save Bella from herself.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and released my hand, stood to her feet and walked toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna take a bath and think, Edward, so you can hang here if you like. Maybe you should order in some pizza..."

Oh Christ. She was going to take a bath. Many an idea had come from her time in the tub, and I knew I'd be waiting on her for at least an hour. What was going on in that head of hers? "Sure, I'll be here. Vegetarian?" I huffed, conceding that I had no chance of arguing with her now.

"Sure. Oh, can you feed Tiddles?" she asked as the cat emerged from her room after no doubt sleeping on Alice's bed, stretching her back and raising her tail.

"Okay Alice. One pizza and one stuffed pussy coming up!" I joked, laughing at her as she smirked and closed the bathroom door. The cat walked toward me and meowed, immediately demanding to be fed as I stood and headed for the kitchen. "Come on Tiddles, let's go get us some grub," I said, sighing as I pulled out my phone to call for pizza at the same time as I got the cat food out of the cupboard.

Cat fed and pizza on the way, I stretched out on the couch and folded my arms behind my head, thinking about recent events as I closed my eyes and drifted. I smiled in satisfaction, letting out a heavy breath as I fell deeper. Though Alice was upset, I knew she was already over todays drama, and I felt as though we'd both turned a corner. Then, as I finally felt myself sink into the darkness of sleep, the face of an angel appeared before me. Her eyes gazed at me as she drifted closer and reached out to touch me, licking her thick lips with her beautiful tongue. No sooner had I become engulfed by this delicious dream than I was being woken by an excited squeal, which came from the direction of the bathroom.

"That's it!"

I jumped up, startled by the sudden noise and sloshing of bathwater, disoriented for a moment as I heard a thump and crashing noise come from the bathroom. I growled in annoyance, pissed off that I had been so rudely awoken from my fantasy, wondering what would have happened next.

Dressed in her favourite pair of pajamas and hair disheveled, Alice tore the bathroom door open and stood behind the couch.

"That's what, Alice?" I asked as I yawned and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"That's how we'll get Bella back!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Has the heat of that bathwater made you delirious?" I asked, still in a daze.

"We're going to make Bella fall in love with you!" she squealed, clapping her hands in excitement.

A/N: Hehe reviews make me feel as good as a stuffed pussy! Oops! Did I just say that out loud? LOL


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: What the hell does Alice have up her sleeve you might ask? Hmmm...well for now you may have to wait as we need to check in on Bella...and see if we can peel back a little bit more of her personality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any subsidiaries or characters. I just wish I did. Is that wrong?

CHAPTER 9 - PREPARE TO EAT CROW

BPOV

Oh this was just so fucking perfect. Not only had I managed to send Alice running for the hills, on top of that, I'd now have to deal with the wrath of Rosalie, just to round off my crappy week nicely. My pathetic life couldn't get any suckier...could it?

After enduring an awkward silence in the cafe with Sue staring at me the whole while until I paid the bill and left with Emmett, I knew I'd have to go back to Rosalie and face the music sooner or later. I had no way of finding Alice now, and was too fucking proud to chase her down the street like some cowering fool. I was a total and complete fucking moron, my pride and ego getting in the way of doing what was right. The only way of catching up with her was at the upcoming conference, as I didn't have nearly enough information from our meeting to add to the article. And, after today's shit-storm, I was sure that she wouldn't talk to me even if I did wait until the conference to see her again.

It was my vacation time from Monday, so I wanted to deal with it before that time and try to relax before going to the conference and finishing off the article. Or, as I now realised, I wanted to try to salvage my job before my vacation time was extended...indefinitely. Fuck.

I heard the camera click as I sat on the floor staring at the laptop, trying to focus on the article. "Em, don't!" I snapped as I looked up, glaring at him as he stood near the window looking all smug. My reaction just made him take more shots.

"You know, Bella, you're drop dead gorgeous...for a girl," he said as he grinned from behind the camera, clicking away.

"Yeh, well, right now I need to save our asses so quit bugging me," I complained as I noticed the time on my laptop.

"How much have you got?" he asked as he sat down on the floor next to me. I turned the laptop toward him and after a few moments of reading what I had, he said, "Hmmm...this really isn't much more than you can find on the web." He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"No shit Sherlock!" I snapped.

"Okay, so what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged as he took another couple of shots.

Sighing, I said as I pushed away the camera, "Well, guess I'd better tell Rosalie that I'll be in next week to clean out my desk."

"Bella, I know apologising is not usually your thing, but maybe you should..." he suggested, putting the camera down on the coffee table and staring at me."You really hit below the belt back there."

"Yeh, I know," I admitted, picking up my cell.

"So do the right thing and fix it," he demanded.

"Okay, okay!" I huffed as I stood to my feet and went outside to the fire escape. I took out my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one, trying to give myself the courage I needed to speak to Rosalie. As I watched the sun begin to set, turning day into night, my stomach felt strange. This wasn't gonna be pretty, and I was running out of time. I searched through my contacts and pressed send, taking in a big drag as I prepared for the wrath of the bitch.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

Surprised, I took my phone away from my ear, checking the screen. Yep, it was Rosalie's number.

"Um, I'm sorry. Who's this?" I asked indignantly as I tapped some ash over the railing.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he said, laughing.

"Well whoever the fuck this is, put Rosalie on the phone," I demanded, beginning to get a little pissed off.

"She's otherwise occupied, but if you like I can leave a message, darlin'," he said smoothly.

"No. No message. Where is she?" I asked.

"Well, now, maybe if you tell me who you are, I might let you know where she is," he teased.

"You know who it is, or didn't you bother to check the caller ID?" I snapped.

"Yes, Bella, I did," he breathed. "I'm just teasing you, darlin'." Oh this guy was a charmer.

"Well just tell her I need to speak with her."

"I don't know if I can do that, because I'm having way too much fun talking to you instead, Bella." I was beginning to lose patience with this guy. Obviously he didn't get it. I flicked my cigarette in the air in frustration and watched it fly downward and hit the road below.

"Look. Whoever the fuck you are, I need to speak with Rosalie about work. So get your dick out of her mouth and put her on the goddamned phone!" I commanded in a shrill tone.

"Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you Belllllaaaaa?" he drawled, accentuating my name. "I like that in a woman." Now, that I believed. If he was with Rosalie, he must like them mean. Ball-less freak!

"You really have no fucking idea who you're dealing with, douche bag," I growled. "So I suggest you tell me where I can get hold of her before I really get pissed!"

He chuckled and then sighed, realising that I was in no mood to play. "Fine, Bella. She's in a meeting with some clients right now, but I tell you what. She'll be meeting me for a bite to eat and a drink later at this club I like to go to. Maybe you'd like to come meet us there, talk about your urgent work thing, and then have some fun. I'd like the chance to put a face to that sexy voice of yours." Was this guy for real? Dating Rosalie and flirting with me? What an asshole!

"Ugh!" I moaned in frustration, rolling my eyes.

"Invite a date if it makes you feel more comfortable," he offered.

I realised I had no option but to meet her, as much as I didn't want to cross paths with this guy. At least if I brought Emmett along, he'd hopefully keep his smarmy comments to himself. "Just give me the address."

"The club's called Trinity and it's on Yesler Way. We'll be there for some dim sum in the Card Room at nine."

"Thanks. We'll be there," I said without so much as a goodbye as I hung up and went inside. Emmett had his head stuck in my refrigerator and was searching for something to eat when he popped his head over the door and stared at me curiously.

"So?" he asked, chewing on a cold slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Stay of execution until later tonight. She's in a meeting and her boyfriend answered the phone. We're joining them for dinner at nine, at that club on Yesler. Trinity."

"We're meeting the boyfriend? What's his name?"

"He didn't say," I answered, shrugging.

"I can't wait!" he said as he took another mouthful of pizza. "Oh! What will I wear?" he said with a sudden sense of urgency.

"Beats me Em, but you'd better get home and dress up. I've heard about that place and I think it's pretty exclusive."

"Sure thing, Bellacakes," he said through a full mouth. "I'd better get home and get ready. Pick you up at eight?"

"Sure sure," I said as he shoved the rest of the pizza in his mouth, grabbed his camera from the coffee table and planted a kiss on my cheek before he left.

I walked toward my bedroom and opened the closet, scouring its contents for something to wear, all the while distracted by my situation. Though it annoyed me that Alice got under my skin so much, she was right, and that realisation only served to piss me off further. I did go for the good looking guy, even if I was treated like shit. Maybe that's why I'd never fallen in love. And maybe, just maybe, it was why I was still alone.

Stupid thing about it was that I didn't even think I ever loved Jake. He was a friend, and more like a comfortable glove that fit into what my family's image of the perfect boyfriend would be more than anything else. He was the kind of guy that my family approved of, rather than the one that was right for me, and as much as I tried to make things work, it obviously wasn't meant to be. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did I always seem to attract the wrong kind of guy? Why couldn't I settle for a secure, comfortable life with Jake? I obviously needed a serious attitude adjustment, and maybe Alice was the catalyst behind that very thing happening. She was the only one who stood up to me, had seen right through my bullshit, and even though I had already admitted it to myself, someone else calling me on my flaws made it feel at little to real for my liking.

And I wanted to get to the bottom of it. All of it. All of my mixed up feelings, and of Alice. The girl fascinated me, and on top of that, my newfound realisations about the kind of person that I was scared the living shit out of me.

I pulled out a blue knee length dress which had thick straps and went over the shoulders, criss-crossing over the low slung back. It was figure hugging and showed off my cleavage. It was the dress I wore when I wanted to attract attention, and by Christ, I needed some serious attention tonight. I laid it out on the bed and smiled to myself, wondering if I could snag some unsuspecting man tonight, and have yet another meaningless encounter.

Slightly ashamed of where my thoughts were taking me, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, thinking about the kind of person I'd turned out to be, my smile immediately wiped away as I undressed and stepped under the water. I went through my faults and attributes, making a mental list of everything about me...some I liked, but most I hated. I was impatient, shallow, selfish and rude. I was arrogant, egotistical and liked to shock people to get attention. I hated fools, but despised those smarter than me even more. Then there were my good points. I was loyal, and stuck by people no matter what. I never backed down, and I knew that when love finally came my way, it would last forever.

I just hoped in my heart it would happen. That I'd fall in love.

I was someone who had craved love ever since I was a little girl, my Mom and Dad separating when I was little. My dad Charlie wasn't really around until much later in my life, and though Mom was there to guide me, she really had no idea how to be a father as well as a mother. That role, to my detriment, was never filled until it was too late...well after the damage was done.

And every little girl needs a father in her life.

I had no idea how to relate to men, and chose to allow their looks to dictate what I'd allow them to do with me. That made for some shallow and fleeting relationships...the one exception being my relationship with Jake. That relationship was the closest to normal I had ever experienced, and even then that wasn't enough. My flaws finally finished what could have been a potentially lifelong partnership because I realised that there was something missing. I wanted heat. Fire. Passion. I just didn't want to settle for comfortable...for mediocre. I wanted more. So much more. I wanted it all...and I wanted it all wrapped up in a perfect package. I tried to make Jake conform to my ideal of the perfect man, but he couldn't do it. Why should anyone have to change to please another?

"You want the hero," I admitted to myself as I stood underneath the warm water and soaped myself up with my favourite strawberry body wash. "You want something that's a fucking fantasy. You want Chase."

I dried myself off and walked naked to my bedroom, absentmindedly getting dressed in my black bra and lace panties. Realising all of this, I decided to change my mind about what I was going to wear tonight. "No sexy blue outfit for you tonight. You're on a hiatus from men until you figure out what you want," I told myself as I put away the dress and retrieved a conservative but dressy pair of black pants and white shirt.

A/N: I wonder what will happen when she meets with Rosalie? Stay tuned...and meanwhile let me know what you think...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for following this little story that came to me...it's a bit of fun and I'm having a ball writing it! Now...on with the show...

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or the characters. Love to, though.

CHAPTER 10 - SAY WHAT?

EPOV

I sat up stiffly and stared at my sister as she plonked herself down and sat next to me on the couch. I honestly thought that she'd finally lost it. Make Bella fall in love with me? What the hell was going on in that head of hers? God, I wished I was a mind-reader! Alice, my relentlessly upbeat sister and eternal optimist, had somehow found her way through the hurt and pain that Bella had caused, and had channeled it all into some ridiculous half fucking baked idea. There was no doubt about it. She was the complete opposite of me. I didn't want anything to do with Bella, and here she was, scheming to keep her in our lives as if she'd forgiven her already! At this point, I was ready to have her committed, and after the year I'd had, that was saying something!

"Alice, are you on drugs, or do I perhaps need to have you committed?" I speculated as I watched her carefully, her eyes still with that glazed faraway look that I knew all too well. I could nearly _hear_ her mind ticking over as she picked up a wandering Tiddles and gave her a squeeze before setting her down. The cat seemed to detect that something was up and suddenly became a little skittish, bolting for the bedroom as soon as Alice let her go. I snorted as I watched her make her escape, suddenly wishing I could do the exact same thing.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about what I'm proposing?" Alice asked, and I had to admit, I was a little. I likened it to when you pass a car accident, and can't help but stop and stare.

"No," I replied with little conviction as I turned my gaze away from the bedroom door and back toward my sister.

"Why not? Don't you want to help me prove Bella wrong?" she countered as she briefly pursed her lips and looked at me like I was the insane one, or at least the only dumb fuck in the room.

"Are you insane? Do you honestly think I want to go anywhere near that woman again after the all trouble she's caused?" I argued.

"Oh come on Edward! Don't you want to get a little payback? A little revenge? Maybe even have a little fun too? She says she doesn't go for someone just for their looks, and after the way she treated you, I don't believe her," she said icily. I'd never known Alice to be this vindictive before, and I felt guilty that I was to blame for her decision to pursue this.

"Whether you believe her or not, I don't need to be reminded about the fact that I'm a freak, and she sure as hell has made it clear that's exactly what she thinks I am," I said emphatically. Why the hell would I want put myself in her line of fire again? I knew I'd had the last word when I ran into her at the library, but her scathing attack at the cafe had left its mark. And now with the attack on Alice? Well...I was beyond pissed off.

And then she threw her head back and laughed, pissing me off further to the point that my fists clenched in frustration. "She won't think you're a freak when I'm through with you! In fact, she won't know what the hell hit her!"

I groaned, her lack of explanation, bitchy remarks and vague comments beginning to tick me off big time. "Alice Cullen! Just tell me what the fuck you're going on about or I'm going home!" I threatened like a two year old as I stood to my feet.

"Oh for Christ sake Edward, just sit your ass down for a minute and let me explain." I stood my ground, defiantly folding my arms as she narrowed her eyes at me and yelled, "_Now!"_

A little taken aback, I unfurled my arms, slowly lowered my body back onto the couch and stared incredulously at my sister. "Wow Alice, I'm shocked! That bitch is really beginning to rub off on you, isn't she?"

"You think so?" she asked, chuckling evilly. What the hell had gotten in to her?

"Yes I do. But I have to say, I've never seen you argue with me like this. I'm pleased that you're finally standing up for yourself, but it's a shame you didn't direct it towards Bella when you had the chance," I said with a mixture of annoyance and pride. Alice had always been the proper one...the strong one, the one that always behaved herself, and the one who was often taken advantage of because of her limitless generosity. She was the one that always behaved impeccably...the perfect one...well, compared to me anyway.

"Yeh, who'd have thought that I had a little bit of bitch lurking inside...me of all people," she said with a sense of surprise, laughing as her mind still was going into overdrive. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed heavily, my anger beginning to ease as I reluctantly decided to ask her what she had planned.

"Okay, so what...what _specifically_ do you plan to do, Alice?" I asked, cocking my brow at her.

"I already told you. I'm going to make Bella fall in love with you," she said, shrugging casually.

"Alice, how do you propose to do that? You know you can't force two people to fall in love. Things just don't work like that in real life, and you know that," I argued with my usual logic.

"Oh trust me Edward; I know what I'm doing. I know about Bella's type. She's as shallow as they come...and some. Besides, I'm used to creating heroes for women to fall in love with, and she's no exception. It's what I do, don't forget," she reminded, beaming as she spoke, unaffected by my argument.

"Yeh, in your fantasy world of writing your novels, I have to agree you're the best...but Alice, this isn't one of your stories," I argued further.

"Duh, Edward. I know it's not one of my stories!" she said in frustration.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're seeing things a little more clearly now. So, are we done with your ridiculous idea of making Bella fall in love with me?" I asked with futility, knowing that I couldn't possibly get off that easily. She was a woman on a mission and I knew that nothing I said was going to change her mind...that much I knew about my sister.

"No we're not done by a long stretch, Edward. And the idea's not as ridiculous as you think." And then she looked at me up and down, causing me to squirm in my seat.

"Edward, what would you say if I wanted you to kind of get a little makeover?" she asked me.

I gasped, realising I was suddenly knee deep in manure and sinking fast.

"Makeover? You want me to get a...makeover? What am I, a fucking girl?"

"Edward, of course you're not a girl. Men get makeovers all the time these days."

"Yeh, ones that stick their cocks in other men's asses," I snarled sarcastically as I let out a nervous laugh.

"What century did you die in Edward?" she asked. "It's all the rage you know. And yes, even straight men get makeovers sometimes."

"And what the fuck would getting my nails painted achieve, prey tell?" I asked.

"Ugh! You have no idea, do you my little brother?" she asked in frustration. "I'm not talking about painting your nails. I'm talking about altering your appearance a little bit, that's all."

"Altering...my appearance? Alice if you think I'm going through getting my eyebrows waxed just so you can get a little revenge..."

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby!" she retorted, getting a little pissed off at me. "Everyone could do with a little...tweaking."

"Tweaking?" I asked. "What the hell do you mean by tweaking? I'm quite happy with the way I am thanks very much," I said unconvincingly.

She didn't buy it. Neither did I. "And how's that working for you so far? Beating women off with a stick, are you?"

"Well I don't see how that's any of _your _business, is it?" I snapped angrily as I felt a blush cross my face. Why the hell was she doing this to me?

Relentless in her pursuit of what she wanted, she ignored my tantrum and pressed on.

"Edward, I know you're already handsome, but your body's been put through hell and you need to regain a bit of what your treatment robbed you of," she whispered, her voice trying to soothe me as she reached out and touched the back of my hand with hers.

"Yeh, I guess so," I admitted, my feelings still a little muddled as I felt her squeeze my hand in assurance to emphasise her point, my anger beginning to ebb away as she did. Oh this girl knew what she was doing. "But what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Have you thought about going back to the gym?" she asked.

"Yes, I have actually," I replied. And then I realised that this may be my way out. "So if I start working out, will you get off my back?" I asked as I patted the back her hand with my free one, trying to manipulate the queen of manipulators. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but what the hell? I had to try!

She immediately pulled her hand from my grasp and huffed in frustration. "No, Edward. Working out's only part of what I want you to do. And if you decide to let me help you, you have to commit yourself to it completely. Don't you want to start living your life? Don't you want to take risks? Don't you want to feel loved?" she asked, her last question making me feel a combined sense of longing and loss. Of course I wanted to feel loved. Who the fuck didn't? Didn't mean it was gonna happen though. Life was never that fair.

"Life's never that fair," I said, only half of my thoughts spilling from my head.

"Well, it's about time someone leveled up the playing field, Edward. If Bella had given herself the chance to get to know you...I just know she'd feel differently, but she didn't even try. Edward, don't you know I'm only trying to help you?" she assured me with a steely, determined expression on her pixie-like face. I had to admit it, the idea did intrigue me. I mean, I knew that the girl probably despised me, but would she still feel the same way if I looked a little more attractive?

"Alright then...let's just say I agreed to this. What have you got in mind besides my going to the gym?" I asked, wondering what the hell I was in for, but curious about it at the same time.

"Oh, nothing too drastic. I was thinking about an intensive training program of course, but then there's some other stuff you can work on. The way you dress, the way you speak, we can get your hair done...and some manscaping, maybe a tan..."

"Oh is _that_ all?" I asked sarcastically, starting to feel a little offended as well as worried about anything being 'manscaped'.

She ignored my smart-assed remark and continued rambling incessantly. "Oh and your confidence, your attitude and how you come across..."

"What about a fucking personality transplant while you're at it?" I whined. Was there _anything_ that she didn't want to change about me?

"Oh shut it, Edward. Now where was I? Oh yes, we also need a little bit of the old Edward...you know...the smarmy bastard I used to know, love and be terrified of."

"Well, you're out of luck there. He's on permanent hiatus," I said, laughing darkly as I spoke.

"Oh, I don't think so. I've already seen glimpses of him lately and I think he's just about to make a surprise comeback, with my help of course," she said, winking at me knowingly.

I scowled at her in response, beginning to feel more than irritated with her and her scheming ways. But then I recollected my recent moods, and had to admit that perhaps she wasn't too far off the mark, and even without her help, my old personality had begun to emerge once more and when I ran into Bella the second time, well that was pretty much how I used to be. "You'd better watch yourself then. If you're not careful, you may get caught in my line of fire," I warned.

"Yeh, whatever, Edward. I'm soooo scared. So will you do it?"

Did I really want to risk my heart on this, leaving myself vulnerable to Bella crushing it under her foot? Was I that fucking desperate? "Err...I don't know," I said, fear and doubt suddenly eating away at me as the image of Bella's beautiful but fierce face flashed through my mind.

Her brows creased and she pouted a little, and the look of disappointment clearly etched on her face made me feel guilting as hell. "Please let me do this for you, Edward," she begged, her eyes blinking and suddenly filling with moisture as the disappointment was quickly replaced by a look of sadness.

Oh shit. The tears. Why the fuck did women always have to play _that _card? I groaned as I watched her take advantage of my one weakness. "Alice...I..."

Like a wild animal sensing weakness among its own kind, she moved in for the kill as she realised she was wearing me down. "You've been through so much. Don't you deserve to be the best version of you? Don't you want to see where doing this will take you?" she added. Then I wondered what was in this for her? Why would she go to all this trouble just to prove some childish point?

"And what do you have to gain by doing this? It's not like you to want to humiliate someone like that...I just don't get it Alice," I said as she smiled and blinked back her tears. She knew what she was doing, the little schemer.

"Okay, I'll admit I think she's got it coming. I want to bring her down a peg or two, and maybe prove to Bella that she's wrong about a few things, but is it so wrong for me to get a little payback after all you've been through?" she asked, her voice ringing with honesty.

"Alice, you realise that by doing this you're more of a bitch than she is, don't you?" I questioned as I sat back folded my arms, giving her my best look of disapproval.

"Oh, get off your high horse and just hear me out. It's not the only reason I want to do this. If you do this, it will give you both the opportunity to get to know each other. Bella never gave you a chance, but with my help you'll have it, and I just know you two would hit it off."

"And what if she sees right through your plans and gives me my marching orders anyway? What then, oh mistress of manipulators?"

"If she still rejects you even after all your improvements, then I'll gladly admit I'm wrong, leave you the hell alone and apologise to Bella."

That was an interesting thought. Alice never admitted she was wrong, or stayed out of my life. Her doing either of those things would literally kill her, and though agreeing to do this was the craziest thing I'd ever done, perhaps it was something I should consider doing. After all, from the first moment I saw her, Bella had intrigued me...and even though her behaviour towards both me and Alice had been abhorrent, that really hadn't changed.

"What is the big scary Edward chicken?" she challenged, flapping her arms like a mother hen.

"Very mature, Alice."

"So, will you do it?"

_Oh, who was I kidding?_

"I guess I could do with a little maintenance and repair," I admitted, casually shrugging my shoulders, trying to make light of the fact that I was suddenly _more _than interested, Alice having challenged me to succeed in snaring Bella.

"Oh thank you Edward!" she shrieked as she jumped up and tackled me into a hug.

"Watch the hair!" I laughed as we tumbled off the couch and landed with a thud on the floor. As we both tried to get to our feet, the intercom buzzed at the same time.

Alice untangled herself from me, swiftly leapt up and stepped toward the door, lifting the handset to answer. "Hello. Sure come on up," she said as she buzzed in the delivery guy. "Pizza's here!" she squealed, beaming victoriously as she turned to open the door.

"One large vegetarian. That'll be ten bucks, plus tip." The pimply faced delivery guy handed Alice the pizza and held out his hand for payment.

"Thanks," she said to him as I rose to my feet, reached into my pocket and dug out a couple of notes. I slipped her the cash as I walked past the door and headed straight for the kitchen. I needed a drink, and needed one big time.

"Beer?" I asked as she shut the door and followed me in, placing the pizza on the kitchen counter as she leant against the cupboards and stared at me speculatively.

"Please," she answered. Her was face suddenly tight and her eyes stared away distractedly as I reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two Coronas. Suddenly, she let out a huge, overly-exaggerated sigh.

_What the hell is your problem now?_

"What _now _Alice?" I asked as I shut the refrigerator door and handed her a beer. She had a weird look of confusion on her face, and frankly it was freaking me out just a little.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed. I didn't buy it.

"Don't give me that bullshit. What _exactly_ is going on in that scheming mind of yours _now_?" I growled, suddenly cringing as she looked me up and down without saying a word.

"For Christ sake Alice, _what?" _I yelled, beginning to feel self-conscious as checked me out.

"You know, she hasn't really seen you," she muttered under her breath as she continued to study me like I was a science experiment.

"What?"

"So we might just get away with it. It is a risk, but I think we can pull it off."

"Earth to Alice...what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

Ignoring me, she continued. "Bella saw you...what, twice now? Once in your silly getup, and once in a darkened library. Hmmm," she spectulated as she put the beer to her face and tapped it gently to her chin, all the while continuing to stare at me.

Yet again, I could hear her mind ticking over.

"Of course we can't be sure how much Emmett saw of you either...but I wonder..." she said, her voice trailing off as her eyes got that glazed look once more.

"Alice, you're making no sense, so stop with the fucking babbling and just spill," I snapped as I tore the kitchen drawer open looking for the bottle opener. Fuck, I needed a drink...and I needed one _now!_

"Okay, okay Edward. Take a chill pill. It's simple when you think about it. I think that the only way we can guarantee that she'll even talk to you is if you pretend to be someone else," she said, hesitating, bracing herself for my response.

"_What?"_ I screamed, so aghast by her suggestion that I suddenly stopped my search for the bottle opener and turned towards her, dumbfounded.

"What, you don't think so?" she asked. My eyes blinked rapidly as I tried to absorb that she was saying, but I was momentarily at a loss for words. Sensing that I was like a deer caught in headlights, she pushed past me and immediately retrieved the bottle opener from the drawer, nudging me as she shut it with force.

"Earth to Edward," she joked, her statement finally prompting me to speak.

"You can't be fucking serious, Alice." Then she opened her beer, took a deep drink, and then turned to face me, calmly handing me the bottle opener as she tossed the top into the sink.

"Think about it, Edward. You know she won't give you the time of day if she knows who you are, especially if she suspects I've put you up to it. Besides, you did abuse the shit out of her, humiliate her and knock her on her ass twice, which gives you absolutely _no _chance of getting her to go out with you. Anyways, you'll be unrecognisable after I'm through with you, so why not try to guarantee that she'll take the bait?"

I stared at my sister with my mouth gaping wide, so wide that I was sure I could dribble. Did this woman have no limits? No morals? Was that what I was? Bait?

"Alice...you can't expect me to agree," I said as I shook my head. "Don't you think it's wrong to set her up like that?"

"Oh what is it Edward? Did you suddenly find your conscience?" she asked as she took another swig of beer. Without taking my eyes off her, I opened my beer, threw the lid and opener in the sink and drank half the bottle without taking a breath. This was just so unlike her, and it was rather unsettling seeing her this way.

"You have to admit, what you're planning is pretty mean, and not at all what I expect from you."

"Okay, then what if I was to say that I can guarantee you'll at least get laid? That if you play your cards right, you might even have a shot at a relationship? Would that make you feel a little less guilty and perhaps change your mind? Because let's face it...the way things are now, you haven't got a chance in hell with her," she said as she raised her eyebrows and waited for me to answer. I kept shaking my head slowly, still refusing to agree as I tried to absorb what she was trying to say, my desire for Bella and feelings of guilt warring with one another. What the hell was she signing me up for? What if this backfired? Or, even more worrisome than that...what if Bella fell for it?

"I...can't."

"Look, Edward. Despite the fact that she's an A-grade bitch, I know that you still like her. Don't you want a shot at finding out how far this will go?"

"I...I..." Not knowing what else to say, I took another huge gulp of beer.

She knew she had me. I was stumbling over my words for fuck's sake!

"Edward, we only have each other. Just this once, why don't you just help your _only _sister out...please?" she begged, playing the sister card to absolute fucking perfection! I was beginning to realise that Bella had nothing on my sister, in the manipulation stakes at least. Alice was the gold medalist in that particular category.

"I've always stuck by you, Edward. Don't you think it's about time you supported me too?" With that statement, my heart twisted a bit and pangs of guilt began to hit me big time.

I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes briefly, memories of the pain and suffering I'd endured playing through my mind for a brief moment. Alice was part of every single one of those memories, and had been there for me every inch of the way. She'd given up everything to care for me...and in an instant I realised what a selfish prick I was being. She had always been there for me, and the first time she asks me to do something for her...the first time I get the opportunity to make things up to her, I refuse to help the only person I could rely on in this fucked up thing called life. I opened my eyes, and just as I did, she batted her eyelids and pouted at me, making me cave in an instant. Bitch.

"Alice Cullen, you'll be the fucking death of me!" I growled.

"You won't regret this," she said, smiling broadly as she raised her beer in the air.

"Cheers, Edward," she added as she winked, leant in and clanked her bottle to mine, the noise of the clashing glass wordlessly sealing the deal.

As Alice opened the pizza box and took out a slice, I quietly took another sip of beer and thought about what I'd just agreed to do. From balls to bones I knew that I'd just crossed over to the dark side, with no hope of coming back. What the hell had I just signed up for?

A/N: Well that was interesting to write! She's a schemer that Alice isn't she? Reviews make me happy, so tap those keys and let me know if you're enjoying this little story folks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh...so now the plan is hatched...we have to see how Bella's going to worm her way out of trouble with Rosalie...hehe.

This chapter is dedicated to Mich...she loves Jasper...so this is just for you!

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I don't own Twilight. But the playboy Jasper is all mine! LOL

CHAPTER 11 - HELL HATH NO FURY

BPOV

After spending an hour getting ready, Emmett picked me up, looking hotter than usual dressed in a pair of fine brown dress pants and a white shirt, which hung loosely off him like he was a pirate. Like a lot of gay boys, he took care of himself, and there was never a hair out of place. His tanned, chiselled body always looked perfect and he never failed to attract female attention. God, what a waste!

We drove to the club in silence, and I was deep in thought about the events leading me here. As we parked a few blocks away and got out of the car, heading toward our judge, jury and executioner Emmett took my hand and led me down the street, trying to steady me as I walked. I felt like a fucking dead woman walking. "Come on Bellacakes, cheer up. What will be, will be!" he said in near frustration, my mood beginning to bring him down as we made our way toward the club.

"Oh spare me your Doris Day routine!" I snarled as I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter from my pants pocket and lit up, realising that now I was only bothering to smoke when things got stressed in my life. And lately, that was just about all the time. He took out his pack and took my lighter from me while I waited for him to speak.

"Look, Bella. You just need to swallow your pride, go in there with your tail between your legs and kiss some major ass!" he retorted as he lit up and put my lighter in his pocket. "No big deal."

Ignoring his advice, I took in a deep drag and blew out a gush of smoke in frustration. "Ah, the old philosopher! Got any other pearls of wisdom oh-Emmett-the-wise?" I said with sarcasm and anger. "Because I can't wait to hear your next words spew out of that mouth of yours...oh seer of seers!"

I chucked the half smoked cigarette on the pavement and crushed it under my sensible flat black patent leather shoe. Yeh we looked odd. Here I was, standing outside the hottest club in Seattle looking like a goddamned librarian with my hair pulled back into a knot, and I was being escorted by a walking sex god. A gay sex god, but a sex god nonetheless.

"Listen, don't turn on me just because you have a problem being nice to people," he snipped as we found ourselves in front of the club. Blatantly ignoring the long line of people that stood there waiting for admittance, I headed straight for the entry door.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not gonna change how I am just for some princess to like me," I replied unfeelingly as two men stood at the door, effectively blocking our entry. Just great.

One beefy guy stood there, front and centre, with his arms folded and was obviously the muscle out of the two of them. The other smaller one leant against the wall adjacent to the door and held a clipboard. The larger one had blond hair which was drawn back into a ponytail, and wore a constant scowl, and the smaller one had a dark hair done in the style of Justin fucking Bieber. The large one eyed the both of us as the crowd of people to our right began to whine about us jumping the line. I didn't give a flying fuck. It was already after nine so we were late, and I didn't have the patience or the good grace to wait.

"Can I help?" he asked as he arrogantly stood behind the red velvet rope, his cruel uncaring eyes giving me the chills. He took a step forward just as I did, effectively blocking my way, and his arms were still folded as if he would never budge from his position. Both of them wore black suits on and dark sunglasses, looking like something out of the Blues Brothers. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"We're here to meet someone," I snapped at him, still pissed off by Emmett's comments. "So if you don't mind..." I stepped forward once more and he unfurled his arms and abruptly stuck out his lump of an arm to stop me, his hand inches from my body. Not a good idea. I opened my mouth to tear shreds of him and clenched my fists, but Emmett placed a hand on my arm and grasped it, letting me know he wasn't about to allow me to retaliate.

"End of the line's that way," the guy grunted, jerking his head towards the crowd. Sensing that things were about to turn ugly, and to stop me from bitch slapping this prick to kingdom come, Emmett quickly pulled me back towards him.

"Hey!" I complained as I tried to shrug away from his firm grasp.

"Oh Bella, just let me handle this," Emmett said sweetly.

I grunted at him, but said nothing, sensing that I was a little out of my depth.

"Hi boys," Emmett said, oozing charm and sex appeal. "Sorry my friend here's being so testy, but she's had a bitch of a day." Getting nowhere with the asshole who wouldn't let me in, he smiled at the smaller doorman, who then looked up and used his free hand to lift up his dark glasses and give Emmett a little wink.

"Emmett! I almost didn't recognise you!" the obviously gay doorman said as he suddenly took a few steps forward, smiling widely at my best friend, Emmett's reputation seemingly preceding him.

Emmett stepped forward and looked at him with a sense of recognition, and then grinned at him. What the hell? Was this guy good! Gaydar all present and one hundred percent correct!

"Oh is that you, Alec? Well it's a small world isn't it?" Emmett near squealed as he let go of me and gave him a quick hug. "How's Jane doing? She still with that girl...what was her name?" he queried as he stepped back, frowning and clicking his fingers as he tried to remember. Oh this was fucking perfect. Old gay week in full swing.

"Bree," he said. "Yeh, they're still going strong. You with anyone at the moment?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nah, still footloose and fancy free as usual, Alec. You?"

"Oh still with Demetri," he said, sighing. "Tied down like a married old woman," he joked. "What the hell brings you to this place anyway, Emmett? Trawling for men to turn?"

Emmett chuckled and shook his head vehemently. "We're here for a business meeting with someone who likes to hang here," he said, rolling his eyes as if this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. I knew how he felt.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"We don't know," he said, shrugging. "But he's with Rosalie Hale if that helps out any."

"Oh you mean Jasper Whitlock?" he asked as he stared down at the clipboard, his eyes scanning the guest list.

"Wow, yeh I guess I do," he said, staring at me incredulously. I couldn't believe it. Rosalie was with the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on? Damn! Life just wasn't fucking fair!

"You're Bella, right?" Alec asked me, finally bringing me into the conversation.

"Um, yes," I whispered, my throat suddenly tight with nerves as I realised that I had given shit to the boss of the parent company of my employer. Fucking perfect! As if I hadn't dug myself into a shithole deep enough, here I was, shovelling deeper...and deeper...

"James, this is the couple we've been expecting. Let them in," Alec commanded with authority. James grunted in protest, but reluctantly obliged and unclipped the velvet rope to let us by. If I wasn't so distracted by the realisation that I'd insulted a very good looking and powerful man, I probably would have poked my tongue out at James and the crowd that groaned in unison as we were allowed through the door. Instead, I let out a nervous laugh as we entered the building.

"Say hi to Jane and Demetri for me, Alec. And thanks!" Emmett said as he smiled and waved at his friend.

Emmett took my hand and we walked through the doors and followed the signs to the Card Room, passing the doorways to two dance floors as we went, my body feeling the thump of the music as we walked by.

"So, what's the story with Alec?" I asked, trying to distract myself as we found our way down the hallway, the distant thumping of the bass still there, but we were able to speak now without having to yell.

"Oh, nothing. We just have a few common acquaintances," he replied vaguely.

"Like who? Anyone I know?"

"Nah." I watched his awkward expression, and in an instant I knew there was more to it than he was letting on.

"Well then who's Jane?" I asked.

"Alec's twin sister," he replied quickly.

"And she's gay," I confirmed.

"Yep...they're the only gay twins I know," he said, suddenly laughing as we walked through the door of Card Room. "Now let's fuck this duck fast so we can get out of here," he whispered in my ear, and I couldn't help but let out a nervous snort.

The Card Room was a quiet place that had an eclectic Asian vibe to it, the ceiling lit with huge red lanterns, and the tables and chairs all in black and red. The room had a large black bar in the centre, and the walls to the right of it were lined with tables for two. Towards the back of the room were tables surrounded by square ottomans, and that's where we found them.

"Okay, let's do this," I whispered, nervously clearing my throat as we strode hand in hand towards them. There was no doubt about it...the man was jaw-droppingly handsome, and as much as I hated Rosalie, she looked stunning sitting opposite him in her read off the shoulder dress. She appeared positively giddy, her laughter resonating through the quiet room as we approached.

Jasper tilted his head up and spotted us, immediately standing to his feet and gracing us with a beaming smile. He wore a blue shirt with no tie, and his blond curls were unruly but styled to perfection. Adorning his face was a closely cropped, perfectly shaped beard which he'd grown in since Em had taken his shots the week before, his ice blue eyes, and sinfully full lips rounding out the package very nicely. Sensing our intrusion, Rosalie turned to face us, her smile immediately disappearing as she rolled her eyes, her reaction only serving to make me even more nervous. My hands were suddenly shaking and my palms were sweating. Emmett gripped my hand harder, trying to silently comfort me, but his palms were sweating just as much as mine were.

Perfect.

I released my hand from Em's and tried to discreetly wipe it on my pants, hoping that no-one would notice the other bullets of sweat that were now seeping from under my arms, through my bra, and from my brow. Emmett placed his hand on the small of my back, silently guiding me to my doom. At the same time, my breathing quickened and my heart pounded in my head, and the room began to feel uncomfortably hot. If I had a tie to loosen, I would have...and in fact, if I didn't feel so fucking nervous, I would have stripped off every bit of clothing off my body then and there.

Shit.

"Well, well, you must be the famous Bella Swan," Jasper said as he winked at me and reached his hand out to shake mine. I hoped that my hand wasn't too disgusting, but had no choice but to reach out and reciprocate. His hand felt soft but firm, and as his fingers clasped around my skin, I felt a sudden wave of reassurance overcome me, and in an instant I began to feel better.

I took in a cleansing breath, and feeling a little more at ease, I said, "Yes, I am. And you are?" I raised my eyebrow at him just to accentuate my question further.

He burst out laughing, his hand still lingering in mine as he said, "Now darlin', I'm sure that being the fine journalist that you are, you already who I am, don't you?" He pulled my hand upwards and tilted it, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

Holy hell.

"Yes, of course I do, Mr Whitlock," I answered formally as he slowly released his hand from mine.

"Jasper. Call me Jasper, please," he insisted.

"Okay, Jasper it is," I answered softly, suddenly feeling Emmett's fingers poke me in the back to get my attention. "Oh, and this is Emmett McCarty, the best photographer at Hale Publishing, but you already know that," I boasted, and in response Rosalie snorted. Bitch.

I wasn't sure, but I could swear I heard Emmett let out a girlish giggle, and I had to use all my strength to keep a serious expression on my face. This guy Jasper sure oozed charisma.

"Of course. Good to see you again, Hale Publishing's best photographer," he said with a wink as he reached out and shook Emmett's hand.

"Good to see you again," Emmett finally replied as his hand lingered in Jaspers way longer than necessary.

"He's also my best friend," I added, punching Emmett in the arm, trying to subtly get him to let go of Jasper's hand.

"Well that's great. Any friend of Miss Bella here is a friend of mine." Emmett just stood there and blushed, wearing the goofiest smile I'd ever seen on his face as he finally let go.

"Well, don't just stand there you two. Pull up square and join us," Jasper laughed, shaking his head with amusement.

"Yes, do," Rosalie chimed in, finally speaking as she attempted to smile. I knew she was far from impressed that we were intruding on her time with this guy. Can't say I could blame her either.

"Rose, just settle down there honey," he said to her smoothly, and she smiled at him and even batted her eyes! She was seriously gone over this guy.

"Fine," she huffed.

"By the way, I've already taken the liberty of ordering for us all," Jasper said, ignoring her not so subtle protests as I found myself staring at him, mesmerised by every word that left those plump lips. I don't know how, but I immediately felt at ease with this man, and now understood why Rosalie was with him. He calmed the savage beast in her. My inner beast, however, was beginning to rear its ugly head. So was Emmett's.

"Thanks," Emmett said, his goofy grin only getting wider. Jasper clicked his fingers and waved at the waitress who immediately came to our table.

"What can I get you?" she asked in a soft voice, glancing toward us all.

"Get us that nineteen ninety Grange Hermitage thanks sweetheart," he ordered, nodding at her. Fuck. I didn't know much about wine, but I bet my ass that with the initially shocked expression on the waitress' face that it was an expensive drop. And with the blush on her face and her sudden demure expression, I knew that he'd immediately placed her under his spell. God he was good.

"Certainly," she answered as she cleared her throat, turned and walked away.

"So, Bella. What was so important that it couldn't wait till Monday?" Rosalie rushed out as another waitress brought us plates of food.

"Jumbo prawn dumplings, barbecue pork humbows, pork and shrimp with sui mai," she announced, carefully placing the food on the table. The food looked fucking amazing and was presented in a mixture for all of us to share.

"Hold your horses, darlin'. Food first, then business," Jasper insisted as the wine waitress returned and poured a small amount into his glass. He waved his hand once more, silently letting her know to fill each glass, then picked up his glass and raised it to make a toast, and said, "To new acquaintances." As we lightly tapped our glasses together, Jasper gave me a sly wink, and then turned to smile at the suddenly livid Rosalie.

I realised that with what I knew of Jasper's reputation, Rosalie had every right to be wary. I also realised that if I wasn't careful, I may get in a shit-heap more trouble than I was already in if Jasper didn't calm the hell down.

I nervously took a sip of the red, which was sheer ambrosia. I was usually a beer drinker, but I could get used to wine if it was always as good as this. I closed my eyes and let out a little moan as I took another sip and held the wine in my mouth for a moment, letting the flavour envelop my tongue, while at the same time wishing that I could leave here with all my body parts intact. I opened my eyes and realised they were all staring at me. Both Jasper and Emmett were smiling, but Rosalie's scowl kind of cancelled that out.

Sensing the tension, Jasper turned his attention to Rosalie and took her hand in his. "So Emmett, you're a photographer for Rose's magazine, huh?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation civil as I picked up my chopsticks and put a whole dumpling in my mouth.

Emmett immediately relaxed, the subject of photography always making him feel comfortable in any setting. "Yes, and I'm getting together quite a portfolio at the moment," he said proudly.

"Are you? Well that's interesting. I'd be interested in taking a look at your work sometime, Emmett," Jasper countered, his expression genuine.

"Oh for fuck's sake, he's my assistant!" Rosalie blurted, the bitch she was. "How the hell could he have a portfolio already?" Way to bring someone down, bitch. Emmett shot her a shocked stare, and his mouth gaped, but no words escaped him. Well if he wasn't gonna stand up for himself, I sure as hell was.

"As a matter of fact, he does Rosalie," I spat. "And if you must know he's in negotiations to have some of his work shown, so you might want to start looking for a new assistant." As I lied through my teeth, Emmett turned toward me and smiled, not giving away a thing. There was no way in hell he was returning to work for her, and I knew he had a few bucks in the bank thanks to a trust fund that he could survive relatively well if he left.

"Really?" Jasper asked, his eyes brimming with curiosity. "Well that's interesting. Which gallery?" he asked.

_Fuck. What the hell do I say now? Think Bella, think!_

There was a gallery that I always passed on my way to work...and I struggled for a moment to remember what the hell was it called, before the name finally dawned on me.

"Biers Gallery," I blurted, suddenly picturing the name signed in ornate gold on the front door of the place. Jasper smiled wickedly in response, and I sensed he figured out I was lying, but I didn't care. No-one upset my friend like that, and I was fed up to the back teeth with Rosalie's ways.

"Biers Gallery? I know it well," Jasper said. Oh that would be right. Trust me to pick the one gallery in the universe that this guy knows about.

"Well, well, Emmett. I will be looking forward to seeing your work on display," Rosalie said icily. Oh Christ. I think I just dug myself further into my shithole, and now I was dragging Emmett down with me.

"Nothing's confirmed yet," Emmett said nervously.

"I hope it all goes well for you then, Emmett," Jasper said as he popped a pork humbow in his mouth as if he was trying to stop himself from giving me away.

We ate in relative silence and made quick work of the wine, talking about anything but work with Jasper leading the conversation for the most part, and getting a little tipsy while he was at it, until Rosalie spoiled the party.

"So Bella, I don't have all night. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

I took in a deep breath, looking at them all and said, "Well I think I may have insulted Alice, so I don't think she's gonna give me that interview now."

"What the hell Bella?" she snapped. "You just can't help yourself can you!" Oh great. She was treating me like a fucking child. I shrugged in response, knowing I deserved her wrath, briefly wondering if I was too old to work at Maccy D's.

"No need to get upset, darlin'," Jasper drawled slowly as he took Rosalie's hand in his and stroked her skin, working his magic on her, but his brow was creased with worry as he stared at their joined hands. Interesting. Oh, I sensed embarassment on his part for sure...but with the way he was looking at her, I knew that there was something more. Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked so embarassed that I would not have been surprised if he bolted for the door.

"No need to get upset? Jasper this is none of your concern, and it's not the first time that Miss Swan here has let me down!" she snarled as she tore her grasp away from him. Oh crap. Here it comes. "You listen to me and you listen well, Bella fucking Swan! If you don't get done with that article by my deadline, you and the gay boy here are fired! Capiche?"

"Keep it down, Rose," Jasper urged calmly. She shot him an angry stare, but she'd already said her piece, and I was sure that it was the only reason why she shut her trap at that moment.

I inhaled a deep breath, trying to keep a handle on my emotions. My job and Emmett's were at stake here, and as much as I felt like bitch slapping her to kingdom come, I couldn't afford to cause a scene. I knew I'd just have to be done with it and take my medicine all the way up the ass. I opened my mouth to speak, but as usual, Rosalie had me at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Rosalie, you'll get your article," Emmett piped up, trying to rescue the situation. I shot him a grateful glance, feeling weakened by this woman's fury. Considering what was at stake, I knew I had to remain calm and not aggravate things further, so I decided to take the high road. It was so unlike me. Who'd have thought? Maybe it was the wine talking, or maybe it was the guilt I felt over insulting Alice.

"I could use a smoke. I'll be right back," I whispered as I rose to my feet, and Jasper stood up at the same time.

"Think I'll join you, if you don't mind," Jasper requested.

"Sure, why not?" I conceded, realising that I couldn't possibly be in any more trouble than I already was.

"I'll be right back, Rose," Jasper said, frowning at her once more before giving Emmett an apologetic stare.

"Yeh well don't take too long," she snarled as her lips disappeared into that angry mouth of hers and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry you two, Rosalie and I will get ourselves a cocktail while we wait," Emmett reassured me with a wink. I gave him a grateful smile before turning to walk away.

Jasper followed closely behind me, not saying a word until we stood near the entry to the Blue Room, which was a retro style dance floor with blue and white decor. It was spectacular. The ceilings were high and mirror balls hung everywhere, and the music was from the eighties and nineties. Shame I didn't have a special someone to dance with in this place. I stood there for several moments enviously watching couples dancing, sighing as their bodies writhed against each other, before Jasper cleared his throat and spoke.

"You wanna dance?" he asked sheepishly. I shook my head and let out heavy breath, turned and headed towards the front exit. Jasper followed quietly behind me and we made our way outside, walking past Alec and James. "We won't be a moment, gentlemen," Jasper said as they both nodded at him silently. Alec lifted his glasses and gave me a wink and I smirked at the idea of what he was thinking, but hey, we were only having a cigarette. We turned the corner of the building and headed down the side street, and a few people milled about, smoking and talking amongst themselves.

Then I groaned in annoyance as I spotted one couple kissing passionately before they turned to walk back into the club. I was surrounded by romance everywhere I went tonight, and it was beginning to aggravate me.

"You okay?" he asked me as I turned and stopped, pulling out my pack of cigarettes from my pants pocket, my hands searching for my lighter as well. Shit.

"Emmett's got my lighter. You mind?" I asked as he retrieved his cigarettes and lighter from his shirt pocket and lit mine, followed by his own. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, taking the time to calm myself. "Sorry about that," I said, apologising for my stupid behaviour. Well that was something new. I very rarely apologised for my behaviour to anyone, yet here I was saying sorry to a complete stranger.

"It's no problem, darlin' I understand. Rose can be a little..."

"Bitchy? Cantankerous? Downright cruel?" I fired as my eyebrow rose, waiting for him to argue with me.

He laughed as he took a deep drag of his smoke before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his foot.

"Well, you could say that I guess," he agreed. Well, at least he wasn't blind to her faults. Then just like that, he was staring at me with those mesmerising eyes and was moving in closer. "But you? You don't seem that way at all," he said smoothly.

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable with his suddenly shifting mood, I backed away from him and found myself leaning against the brick wall.

"You only just met me, and believe me, I can give Rosalie a run for her money when I put my mind to it," I said, laughing nervously, beginning to feel more than a little awkward. "You remember when we spoke on the phone, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do," he purred. "But I think there's more to you than meets the eye, Bella."

I found myself unable to look at him, and my eyes darted everywhere as I tried to stop myself from blushing. Like that was ever gonna work.

"Am I making you nervous, darlin'?" he asked with a sly expression as he moved another step closer.

Oh God! This was _not _happening. I felt the heat cross my face, and was pissed off that once again, my blush was giving away my embarrassment.

I turned away from his advances and slid along the wall towards salvation, nervously stubbing out my half finished cigarette on the roughened bricks and letting it drop to the pavement. Before I could move to go back inside, he reached up and rested his palm on the wall near my shoulder, effectively blocking my way.

"Err, Jasper. What are you doing?" I squeaked as he came even closer, so close that his breath tickled my furiously red face.

"Oh, I don't know," he shrugged as he closed his baby blue eyes and leant in, his breath smelling of wine, his lips brushing against my own before could find the will to turn away.

My head and rapidly beating heart were briefly at war with one another as the moments passed, his lips searching for more contact.

"I just want to forget about her..." he breathed against my face, his words jolting me out of my haze.

I poked my finger in his chest and pushed him away, causing him to pout in response.

"What? No?" he asked as he reluctantly retreated. As attractive as he was, there was no _way_ I was messing with my boss's lover, especially when he was using me to forget about her. And Emmett said that Jasper was nice. Yeh, I could think of other words than that to best describe this guy!

"That's right. No," I answered, shaking my head, trying to regain my faculties. What was this guy doing?

"I-I'm so sorry Bella. I don't know why I just did that," he said lamely as his eyes blinked in quick succession, the action seemingly snapping him out of whatever funk he was in and sobering him up big time. He appeared to regret his stupid behaviour, and as much as it pissed me off, I decided to cut him a little slack.

"Forget about it," I said as I ducked under his arm and moved to walk away.

"Wait, Bella. Let me explain. Please?" he begged, his expression suddenly desperate as he reached out and gripped my arm. Oh, this ought to be good.

I shook loose from his grasp and folded my arms, waiting for his lame excuse to come from those pouty lips of his. I _was _tempted to make him get on his knees and beg for my forgiveness.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, but it's Rose...Oh God I'm so fucked!" he said vaguely.

"I figured as much," I said, scowling at him as I waited. This guy was acting like a real sleaze. Mind you, I had to agree that associating with Rosalie Hale guaranteed he'd be fucked...and not in a good way.

"Christ, you must think I'm such a sleazebag," he said.

"It's like you can read my mind," I snapped. "Look, it's obvious that you're having problems with Rosalie, but that doesn't give you the right to molest me to forget about them."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"Look, I'd rather not know, okay?" I interrupted, unable to handle knowing anything more about the bitch from hell and her fucking problems. "Now before you say or do something else you might regret, I'm gonna get Em and go."

"Sure. Sorry," he said as he stepped back, let out a heavy sigh and briefly stared up into the night sky.

"Come on," I said with a wave of my hand, but as I moved to head inside, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, the feeling of being watched overwhelming.

"Fuck!" I hissed, suddenly frozen in my place as my fears were confirmed, spotting both Emmett and Rosalie standing on the street corner. By the expressions on their faces I knew that they'd probably witnessed the whole thing. Emmett's jaw hung open and Rosalie was standing there, glaring at the two of us with her arms folded and her face angrier than I'd ever seen before. I was so dead. So dead. Fuck. My. Life.

A/N: Bella just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can she? Show me the love people and you will be richly rewarded! Remember...reviews make me write faster...and the faster I write the faster we can get the little bitch and bastard together! Hehe...I'm sooo EVIL!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Good morning/evening my beautiful people! I must apologise for taking so long to update on this story, but real life gave me a hammering and a half this week. I am now back on track, and can share this chapter with you. Thank you to Loving Lady for giving me a swift kick in the ass and update this!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Totteacher...she knows what I've been through this last little while and is helping so much by adding to our collaboration Isle of Enchantment. Thank you my friend! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight, but I do claim to be a bitch. There. I said it. LOL. Now on with the show...**

CHAPTER 12 – FROM BEAST TO SEXY BASTARD

BPOV

Oh wow. What a fucking life I had. Not only had I been struck with a conscience by not kissing Jasper, I had compounded my problems by being caught in said compromising position by Rosalie anyway. May as well have fucked the guy, since Rosalie thought I was going to anyway.

Jasper had smoothed things over with Rosalie best he could, and Em had driven me home and even offered to stay the night to talk. I declined his offer. Talking, as far as I was concerned, was seriously overrated. Besides, ninety percent of communication is in the form of body language anyway. And boy had I used my body to communicate some stuff tonight. I obviously must have a sign on my forehead that says 'fuck me over sideways' or some such thing. Even with all the bravado I could muster, I still got myself into some seriously shitty situations.

After Jasper had calmed down Rosalie, he convinced her to give me a break and not fire me on the spot. He actually took the blame, and I have to say I admired the guy for doing that. I mean, when you think about it, he could've just acted the sleaze and blamed me. He seemed like an alright guy. Shame about the company he kept...well used to keep. After Rosalie told him in no uncertain terms to fuck the hell off, she then told me to finish my vacation time while she tried to get Alice's contact details. Of course there was a condition. I'd have to be the one to apologise and beg for her forgiveness. She wasn't about to do it for me. Shame I didn't have it in me to say I was sorry.

As I changed into my favourite sleeping boxers and tank top, I slipped between the cool sheets of my bed and shivered, thinking about my situation. I really didn't know what to do anymore. I was happy for the most part, but whenever I showed an inkling of care or concern for anything or got involved with anyone, it always seemed to backfire on me. Bite me on the ass. Big time. But I was also sick of keeping people at arm's length now...worn out by always being 'on' and mouthing off smart ass comebacks when people spoke. I was beginning to not like myself very much. I was hurting people. There had to be more to life...

"Well, guess I'll spend the week smoking and eating Ben and Jerry's," I muttered as I closed my eyes and contemplated how I was going to say sorry to Alice and perhaps right a few wrongs...

EPOV

The last week had been hell. Literally. If this sufferance wasn't my penance within the flames of eternal torture, then it was pretty goddamned close to it. I had joined the gym and begun relentlessly working out, with Alice often joining me. She never left me alone. And it wasn't as though she was a fitness freak either. She just wanted to be my unofficial personal trainer. Or should I say, torturer. I knew something. If she ever wanted a career change, evil genius slash personal trainer would have suited her just fine. The only alone time I had was at work, or when I tinkered with my bike. I'd spent every spare minute replacing parts and polishing it to perfection, the bike sitting in pieces on a drop sheet in the middle of my apartment while I worked.

To get Bella back in our lives, Alice had contacted the magazine and left her details, speaking to a woman named Rosalie who said that Bella was on vacation at the moment, but that she would be contacting Alice on her return to apologise in person. Apologise. Yeh right. Like the word 'sorry' would ever escape _that_ bitch's lips. So, we had spent this week to plan, fine tune and to book appointments for my 'makeover'. I had officially sunk to an all-time low.

"Now just lay there still and keep your eyes closed," she said as she sat in the corner, thumbing her way through a glossy women's magazine. Easier said than done. I'd spent the day in a day spa with Alice being massaged and rubbed, polished and primped, and even given a mud bath and pedicure. Whoever thought that rolling around in mud like a pig was a good idea must have had a screw loose. I'd even relented and decided to be 'manscaped' after being incessantly nagged by the queen bee of manipulators. Now I was in the waxing room. I didn't like it. Not one little bit. Alice sat at the door on guard, just in case I decided to flee. The woman who had been paid to inflict pain on my bits looked mean and had a slight accent...Dutch or German. She reminded me of someone who would run a very successful brothel. Or, a house of pain. Maybe both.

"Just get this over with will you," I moaned as she tore away the wax strips on my eyebrows. "Holy fuck!" I screamed as she quickly grabbed the tweezers. "What the hell are you doing now?" I protested.

"Just a few stray vones. You vill hold still please," she said gutturally. I wondered if this woman bent men over her knee and spanked them when they were naughty. She appeared to take delight in inflicting pain on me. What had I gotten myself in to?

"Alice!" I moaned.

"No pain, no gain, Edward," Alice said as she continued to focus on reading the magazine before letting out a little giggle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just reading one of Bella's old articles. That girl cracks me up! She doesn't give anyone a break you know," she said. "She's quite the talent, Edward."

Talent indeed. I could think of a few other choice words by which to describe her.

My eyes were suddenly watering as Cruella Deville continued to pull out hair after hair underneath my brows.

"Take it easy!" I yelped, my hand flinching as I tried to stop myself from brushing hers away. Cruella merely gave me a cold stare before continuing.

"Edward, I think we should let your beard grow," she said. "You know, a little bit of stubble suits you so much more than the clean shaven look." I always kept myself clean shaven. Thought it was ridiculous that I was losing hair up top, only to grow it elsewhere. I'd just been a little lazy over these last days, languishing in my apartment as I contemplated Alice's plan.

"Whatever...ow! You say...shit!" I said, hissing through my teeth, until finally the woman had finished torturing my poor innocent eyebrows.

"You done, Gretchen?" she asked. Personally, I preferred the name Cruella. Suited her better.

"Ya," she answered, smiling, as if they'd both concocted an evil plan to torture me. "Und the chest?" she asked.

"The what?" I screamed.

Alice got up off her chair and I sat up off the table. "Edward, how attached are you to your chest hair?" she asked.

"Alice!" I shouted through clenched teeth. "If you think that for one single second..."

"Okay okay! No chest thanks Gretchen," Alice huffed.

"Yes, I'm keeping the rest of it, thanks anyway Cruella!" I yelled. In response Gretchen narrowed her eyes at me, then turned and left the room.

"So then I guess a back, crack and sack wax is out of the question?" Alice asked, smiling mockingly.

"Over my dead, hairy body, Alice!" I snapped.

"Oh settle down Edward. Though, there's nothing wrong with trimming it a little down there. I'll buy you an appliance especially made for that area, but just make sure you don't use it anywhere else." Great. Just great. My sister and I were having _that _conversation? I would be seriously requiring therapy after today's traumatic experiences.

"Are you at all concerned about my mental well-being, or are you trying to scar me for life?" I scowled. She checked her watch and stood to her feet, chucking the magazine on the table near the doorway of the pink walled waxing room.

"Time for the spray tan," she said as I rolled my eyes. I was going to look like a giant orange, I just knew it.

"Great. Now I will look as if I've been dipped in a giant vat of carrots," I complained.

"Every one of my heroes has a tan. Besides, we need to make sure you'll look different enough that Bella won't recognise you. A different skin tone might help."

"Let's get this over with then," I whined, realising it was useless to argue. At least I'd won my battle regarding my hairy chest and balls, so all was not lost. The winner of the war, however, was still being decided. I followed Alice to the tanning room, and thought it incredible what women went through to try and look good.

"I'll wait here. After you're done, you'll need to wait a bit before you get dressed, so I'll meet you in the spa cafe and buy you a coffee," Alice said as she stood in the foyer of the spa, silently pointing me towards the tanning room. She spoke to Gretchen and instructed her to give me a light tan only. I hoped that my Cruella joke wouldn't provoke her to make me look like a young George Hamilton after she was done.

"Dis vay," she said as she waved me through the door and shut it behind me. I disrobed and stood there in the tanning cubicle, waiting for the jets to spray me, laughing as the spray tickled my skin. When it was over, I quickly got back into my robe and walked out, relieved that my day of torture was nearing an end.

"Come on, Edward. I'll buy you a coffee," she said. We sat in the cafe, surrounded by people in white robes including me, Alice already having changed after her earlier treatment had finished. We drank our coffee in silence for a while. I could tell that Alice's mind was ticking over, but after the day I'd had, I didn't really want to know what she was thinking.

"I miss them too you know," she admitted finally as she stared absently at the area of my right bicep.

"I know," I replied. "They'd be so proud of your achievements," I said.

"I don't know about that," she answered, sighing. "Especially considering what I'm doing right now."

"Well, they'd be a damn sight prouder of you than me, Alice. You've realised your dream. I haven't even begun to know what mine is," I said.

"You have. More than you know. You're on the road to recovery. My life though..."

"Is just beginning," I interrupted. "You put yours on hold for me, Alice. So now, time to man up and get on with it," I said.

"You're right...I know you're right," she said, staring away from me, her answer far from confident as she finished her coffee. Yes, I could see she needed more than me now. She needed a friend...even one good one that she could have coffee or a spa day with. I knew how she felt. I needed more as well.

I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw her wipe a tear away as she tried to make out she was rubbing her eye, until she put her cup down on the table, stood to her feet and composed herself. "Time for the hairdressers, so go get dressed," she said as I gulped the rest of my coffee, rose and walked to the men's locker room.

I opened the locker and retrieved my clothes, then removed my robe, checking the tattoo I'd gotten this week, which graced my right upper arm. It was a blood red heart with the initials E and C written below it encased in barbed wire, and was dedicated to my parents. I blinked back a tear for a moment, proud of the fact that I had moved on enough to be able to think of them without breaking down completely, and this tattoo was the physical reminder of how much I'd moved on with my life, and also a dedication to their memory.

I slipped on my faded blue jeans and torn white t-shirt, smiling to myself as I thought about how much my mother would have freaked out if she knew I'd been inked. I walked through to the foyer where Alice was waiting. I felt sorry for my sister. She _should_ be doing this with a girlfriend, not her pathetic brother.

"Come on, Alice. Time for the final phase of your day of torture," I said, smiling at her as I dragged her out the door.

Aro's salon was right next door to the spa and part of the one business. Alice had booked in the owner, Aro, especially to do my hair. Apparently. I would have settled for a thousand rats chewing my hair off instead of enduring what she had planned. Aro hugged Alice as he greeted us inside the door.

"Alice, my beautiful lady! How have you been?" he asked, his face though opaque in pallor, did show a warmth when he smiled.

"Very well, Aro. This is my brother Edward. Please take good care of him," she said, winking at Aro.

He indicated his hand to his left, encouraging me to take a seat in one of the black leather and chrome chairs.

"Oh Eduardo, there is so much I can do with this," Aro said in an overly exaggerated Italian accent as he lightly ran his fingers through my hair. I cringed and recoiled from him in response, this man having been the first person besides myself to have touched my hair in well over a year. Though I felt a sense of discomfort, to my surprise, my hair didn't fall out. I honestly expected it to, just like it did when I was undergoing treatment...when it came out in clumps.

"Edward, just try to relax," Alice commanded, picking up on the fact that I was more than uncomfortable as I stared away from my reflection and my eyes darted to hers.

"We will wash it and give you a treatment first," Aro said. No. No-one was going to massage my head. Absolutely, positively not.

"I washed it yesterday, so there's no need," I protested. Alice pouted at first in response, but after reading my expression, her face softened and her eyes stared at me knowingly.

"Aro, it just needs evening up and a little style, just like we discussed," she said. "Treatment next time, okay?" She nodded at me and gave me a wink before her phone rang. Thank you, Alice. "I'll be right back," she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and wandered towards the door.

"Of course, my dear Alice," Aro called after her before turning his attention back to me. "Young Eduardo, you have so much hair growing through, but the longer parts are damaged. The ends will have to come off and then I hope you will return when you feel, how you say, up to it and I will give you a wash and a treatment. It really will do wonders for your hair. Give it back its lustre," he said as he wheeled a trolley filled with hair products, combs and brushes over and picked up a plastic cape, slinging it over the front of my body and clasping it around my neck.

I nodded once in silence as I watched him pick up a spray bottle and soak my hair, then pick up a comb and run it through, the tips of it gently scraping my scalp. My body tensed. "Eduardo, Alice told me of your situation. I hope you don't mind," he said apologetically as he hesitated and stared at me in the mirror.

Of course she did. I shifted in my seat, wanting nothing more than to run away, but it seemed that I was stuck here. "I wish she hadn't done that," I whispered as I felt myself blush.

"No problem. I have cut and styled the hair of many people who have recovered from treatment such as yours," he said. "In fact, my mother suffered from breast cancer and when she was in remission, I did her hair many times. It always made her feel better. I even added some extensions," he said as he slowly ran the comb through my hair once more and picked up the scissors. I took in a deep breath and watched Aro work his magic...

APOV

"Hello?" I said as I checked the number on my phone, but of course it was coming up as a private number. I used my free hand to block out the noise of the hairdryers in the salon as I waited for an answer.. I walked towards the door and sat in the foyer, staring out the window into the bustling street as I listened intently for the caller to reveal themselves. For a few short moments, there was nothing but silence. Bella.

"Hello, Alice. It's Isabella," she said, her voice curt. I felt my lips curve up into an evil grin as the sound of her voice rang through my ears, confirming who I suspected it was.

"You've got a nerve calling me you know," I said, wanting her to suffer a little.

"I know, I know," she muttered in frustration, letting out a heavy breath.

I sat there and waited for her to say something, anything by way of an apology. But, as I expected there was nothing but silence. I could tell she was struggling with admitting she was wrong, and so I decided to prompt her to speak. "I'm rather busy right now, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait!" she interrupted, sighing once more. Oh I just loved this.

"What is it Isabella?" I said, deliberately calling her by her full name. She cleared her throat in response.

"I, um, wanted to call and apologise for what I said," she said, her voice straining to speak the words.

"So apologise then," I replied, demanding more of her. After all, the word 'sorry' hadn't been uttered. Probably never, if I was correct in my assumption of her character. And I was pretty sure I was right on the mark as far as Isabella Swan went.

"I thought I just did," she answered, surprised.

"Well no, you didn't. I know it must be difficult for you Isabella, but saying the word 'sorry' wouldn't hurt."

I could just picture her rolling her eyes right at that very moment.

"Fine, then. I-I'm sorry," she blurted with insincerity.

"Sorry for what, exactly?" I asked, trying to torture her further, enjoying this moment probably a little more than I should.

"Look. I know that I was way out of line last time I saw you," she said. "So can you stop torturing me and just forgive me already?" Her voice sounded a little desperate. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked in accusation. I decided to cut her a break.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered something funny I watched on TV last night," I said, smirking, knowing she'd never swallow that lame story.

"Whatever. So, do you accept my apology?" she asked.

And then I thought about how I'd begin to exact my plan, realising that this was a perfect opportunity to reel her in, hoping it wasn't too soon for Edward. "Tell you what. Let's meet for a drink, and maybe some dinner, and then I'll decide whether or not to accept your apology. You up to hanging out with me for a while, Isabella?"

"Err, sure I guess," she replied with uncertainty. It was a wonder this woman had any friends at all. She wasn't the warm and fuzzy type at all. I couldn't wait to defrost her, using Edward as my weapon of choice of course. "I went to a great place last week," she added as she gave me the details of the nightclub and we agreed to meet there tonight. Perfect.

"Sounds great. Will I need to dress up?" I asked.

"Yes, it's pretty upmarket," she replied. Oh this was going to be so good!

"Great! I haven't broken out and dressed up for ages!" I said honestly, excitedly. And unfortunately it was true. I was indeed, pathetic.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at the bar in the Blue Room at eight, then we can maybe get something to eat if you like. They have a great dim sum there," she offered.

"Sounds good. See you then, Isabella," I said as I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket and bounded back towards Edward and Aro, my mind racing a million miles an hour.

Aro had nearly finished his work, using a set of clippers on Edward's hair on the front and sides, and leaving a mop of unruly cropped bronze hair on top of his head. Memories flooded back of the boy I once knew. A confident, cocky boy who professed he needed no-one, but at the same time needed people more than he'd care to admit. One who was drop-dead gorgeous, but who fought off women at an alarming rate at the same time, seemingly disinterested in their advances. One that, most importantly, was cancer free, and was beginning to embrace life once more. With all of these realisations, I felt as though I was finally getting my brother back, and I couldn't be happier, more proud of what he'd achieved.

I gasped as I said, "Wow, Edward, your hair looks great! Aro, you're a genius!"

Edward mumbled and groaned, as was his way when embarrassed, and Aro said, "His beautiful hair makes my job too easy." He winked at Edward, who let out a small smile, while blushing at the same time. "And when it grows out a little, mwah!" he said as he pinched his fingers together and kissed their joined tips. "Perfection!" he added as he picked up a thick brush and used it to sweep away the stray hairs from around Edward's collar.

As Edward let out a whispered thank you, my eyes pricked with tears, my brother's once lost physical appearance beginning to re-emerge before my very eyes. In a matter of weeks, he had come such a long way. Aro removed the cape and Edward stood to his feet, his grin unable to be hidden. He was happy with the way he looked, and I couldn't remember the last time that had happened. I blinked back my tears and tried to stop myself from hugging him, my heart bursting with pride at the very sight of my brother. I didn't though. That would only embarrass him further.

As I pulled out my wallet to pay the bill, Edward placed a hand on mine and said, "Don't you think you've emasculated me enough for one day? Let me get this." He pulled out his wallet and handed Aro his credit card, his mouth falling open slightly at the four hundred and fifty dollar bill. "I have no idea how women afford all this, even on a semi-regular basis," he said as he shook his head and paid for services rendered. I bounced where I stood, champing at the bit to tell Edward about my phone call. "Something you need to tell me about? Or are you doing the pee pee dance?" he asked, chuckling as we headed for the door.

I watched him carefully as we walked out on the street, and said, "Bella just called to apologise."

He stopped in the street and folded his arms, waiting for me to spill. "And?"

"How do you feel about making your grand entrance tonight?" I asked tentatively, carefully watching his expression. His mouth opened and shut, but for a second he said nothing. "Too soon?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," he answered with uncertainty. I was beginning to have doubts myself. If he second-guessed himself at all, this wouldn't work.

"Let's just get you a new outfit in case you decide to come tonight," I said, taking his arm and dragging him towards the mall...

**A/N Yeh I know. You can hit me now. The Bella/Edward meeting will happen next chapter, okay? Don't hate me, because the next chapter will be a humdinger! I promise not to leave so much between chapters, but real life really sapped me this week. Later people! Leave me some love won't you? *runs and hides behind couch* **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well here it is...the long awaited humdinger of a chapter as promised...the meeting of Edward and Bella! I have been thinking a lot about this, and hope I do it justice and that you won't be disappointed. This will be a longer chapter than usual, as I really didn't want to be hunted down for not including their meeting in this chapter, but also want to put in a lot of other stuff as well. God I wish I wasn't such a yammerer! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight! Crap I wish I did though! **

**Dedication: The Jasper bits are dedicated to Michaela...she's a number one Jasper fan and he's gonna be reappearing in this chapter! LOL enjoy! And to Jennifer...the raunchy stuff is dedicated to you...you know you write lemons better than me! Don't you blush now! Hahah**

**This chapter has a little naughty sexiness on behalf of one of our characters, so sit back, get yourselves a nice glass of Penfolds Grange Hermitage (if you can afford between $100 and $700 per bottle) and enjoy...**

CHAPTER 13 – BITCH MEETS BASTARD...TOOK THEIR TIME, DIDN'T THEY?

BPOV

Well, I did it. For the first time that I could remember, I apologised to someone. Alice had more or less accepted my apology too, on the proviso that I go out with her tonight, so I figured, what the hell? I'd apologise again, ply her with a few drinks and renegotiate a time for us to have our interview, thus getting at least one part of my life back on track.

I'd called Emmett after I hung up from speaking with Alice, and told him the news. He offered to come along, but I sensed that things may go better if it was just the two of us. That way, Alice wouldn't feel outnumbered, and we would be just two girls out on the town, having a few drinks and maybe, just maybe, both getting something positive out of the night.

I chose for us to meet at Trinity again for two reasons. For one, I knew that it was the only place where Rosalie wouldn't be after kicking Jasper to the curb last week. I just didn't want her watching me squirm as I crawled up Alice's ass, or humiliating me publicly as she always had the knack of doing. Secondly, I hoped that I just might bump into Jasper again. That guy seemed nice, but was a serious player, and though I had no idea how I felt about him, if nothing else, I felt a little revenge sex may be in order. And, I was more than convinced that he'd oblige.

"Blue dress it is then," I said as I opened my closet and pulled out my favourite, but rarely worn number which left very little to the imagination. I left it on the bed and walked into my bathroom, the pent up frustration of the week threatening to boil over. Though I was relieved that I was going to be sorting things out with Alice, I still couldn't calm the hell down.

As I turned on the shower and undressed, I laughed nervously. I sensed that tonight was going to be pivotal, and in more ways than I'd hazard to imagine. I stepped into the near searing water, grabbed my shower puff and filled it with my favourite strawberry body wash, closing my eyes as I deeply inhaled the surrounding steam.

I quickly washed myself, and as I touched my body, I wished that I had someone to take care of business...and damn it, in the biblical sense. It just wasn't natural for a young bitch like me to go through life unsatisfied...only to have to resort to getting myself off to trashy romance novels, something I'd done more than once or twice this week. I laughed again as I realised I probably sounded like a man reading porn and jacking off. Then I thought further. I bet that if I was a man, behaving the way I did would be more socially acceptable. Who said that there was equality among the sexes when it came to that?

I smiled as Jasper's face made its way into my mind. He was a nice guy, and wasn't the usual type I went after. Not as far as personality went, anyway. His only downfall was that I suspected he didn't know how to end things with Rosalie. He was trying to tell me something last week, so maybe he _wanted _to be caught in a compromising situation so she would tell him to go to hell. Who knew? All I did know is that I wanted to get to know this guy a little better. I decided to get there a little earlier and perhaps catch him alone. "No time for a pre-club clit-rub then," I muttered as I shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying myself, suddenly feeling horny as hell as I rushed to get myself ready.

Tonight was going to be something special...I could feel it in my bones. Even if I had to force things to go my way, I was going to come out on top tonight. One way or another. I shivered at the very idea of being on top of Jasper...any way I could.

EPOV

Ah yes, the fun continued until the sun had nearly set. I spent the rest of the afternoon going from store to store, feeling like a human coat hanger as I tried on clothes and modelled them for Alice, becoming increasingly irritated each time she rejected what I wore. I wasn't only getting pissed off. I just couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach either, my emotions running so high that I thought I was going to hurl all over the new clothes and have to pay for them anyway. Though she was leaving it up to me, Alice was gently trying to persuade me to come tonight, even if it was just to make a brief appearance at the bar and leave, but could I do it?

I thought back to the week I'd endured. We'd already discussed the logistics of our plan, which was simple enough. I was to keep my own name, as Alice had a different last name to me. I had no family, so apart from Alice I really didn't have to lie much about that. In the end, we decided that if she recognised me, I'd admit the truth, but if she didn't, I wouldn't mention Alice and we'd see where things went. I knew that technically it seemed better than what Alice had originally planned, but the guilt was still there, scrambling my every thought and feeling.

"That's the one!" Alice squealed excitedly as I was rudely snapped back to reality. She finally decided on a brown leather jacket, white shirt and some worn looking jeans which looked like they'd been beaten and torn to within an inch of their life, yet carried a ridiculous price tag.

"About time!" I snapped as I went back into the last change room I intended to see the inside of for quite a while. I paid for the clothes in silence and we walked out of the store, my nerves so raw that I felt myself walking quicker than usual. Poor Alice trailed behind me, saying nothing as she tried to keep up.

As I dashed down the street, trying to release my pent up anxiety, my thoughts turned to the consequences if I decided to go through with tonight. Alice continued to follow me in silence and I felt my brows knit together into a frown as I contemplated what to do. I was sorely tempted to back out of the whole thing now, as the guilt that had niggled at me during the week had now begun to take over everything else. My nightmares had even changed. The previous night, I'd dreamt of my parents, but not about them in the accident. Instead, I dreamt of my mother staring at me in disapproval while my father lectured me on doing the right thing. I couldn't decide which nightmare was worse...

"Edward, you're not thinking of backing out of this are you?" Alice asked as we entered my building.

Was I that transparent? Without answering her, I bounded up the stairs while Alice followed behind me as best she could.

"Edward?" she pressed as she placed her hand on my shoulder as we stopped at my front door. I sighed heavily as I fumbled for my keys with one hand, nearly dropping the bags of clothing as I shoved the key in the lock and jiggled the doorknob.

I stopped what I was doing for a moment and took in a heavy breath. "Can I think about it?" I asked, feeling that she was placing too much pressure on me, even though she really wasn't saying anything at all. I suspected that the pressure I felt now was entirely self-inflicted.

"Oh. Sure, Edward. You need to be certain you can carry this off, so just let me know." She absently checked her watch and added, "I'll leave you to decide. Call me later, but make sure it's before eight. You know where the club is, right?" Well, that was surprising. I had expected her to argue with me, to try to play the guilt card like she had done on so many other occasions. Perhaps she was having second thoughts herself. I nodded and she kissed me goodbye on the cheek, then turned and walked down the stairs without uttering another word.

I unlocked the door and headed straight for my bedroom, threw the shopping bags on the bed and immediately took my phone out of my pocket and switched it off, tossing it next to the clothes. I decided to give myself some alone time to think without Alice's interference. I wanted to rid myself of the anxiety I now felt...needed to calm my suddenly shallow breaths before they got worse. My skin prickled with heat and I felt so overwhelmed by the whole thing. I walked over to the side of the bed and stripped off my clothes as if that would somehow make me feel better, lay down on the soft white covers and closed my eyes as I tried to relax my increasingly tense body.

I took in a nervous breath as Bella's face immediately appeared in my mind's eye, just as it had done so many times since the day I first saw her. There was no doubt about it. Bella was un-fucking -believably beautiful, and a goddess like her would never give Alice's ridiculous brother the time of day. She might, however, give the mysterious loner-bastard Edward Cullen a chance. I felt my cock twitch at the very thought of seeing Bella again, and realised that as much as I hated to admit it, I really _needed _to see her again.

I groaned at the mental image of her straddling my legs and licking my cock, staring at me through those long lashes as her pretty pink tongue lightly explored my straining skin. "Mmmm," I moaned as I ran my tongue over my lips, my hand finding its way to my hardening member, my thumb circling the head and collecting the fluids there before I gripped tightly and stroked myself...slowly and deliberately.

"Oh yeh..." I breathed, my breaths faster as I stroked again and again, quickening the pace as my skin tingled, the whole while keeping my eyes closed. I fantasised about her taking me deeper, the soft wetness of her mouth surrounding my needy cock, her tongue relentless in its lapping up and down and swirling round and round...her full tips tightening around me as they travelled down my length and back. I grunted as I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, feeling my face contort, while my strokes were heavy and frantic with need...need for her and only her.

"Fuck..." I hissed through clenched teeth, my cheeks puffing in and out as I pictured her releasing her lips from me, her lustful eyes staring up at me as she made her way up my body, perching her perfect body above my engorged dick. I stroked harder and faster than I could have ever thought possible as I imagined her plunging her hot, tight wetness over me, the feeling sensational as she rode me, her hips circling me as she raised and lowered herself again and again while throwing her head back, her reddish brown hair cascading over her shoulders as she brought her hand to her wet clit and frantically circled the puckered skin.

"_Bella!" _I screamed as the final vision of her coming undone and the exquisite look on her face as she orgasmed, coupled with the throbbing squeezing sensation of her pussy around my cock brought me to the edge. I bit my lip between my teeth as I worked myself into a frenzy, fantasising that I was deep inside her pulsating folds, her inner walls squeezing me tighter as she rode out her orgasm. "_Oh shit! Yes!" _I shouted, breathless as I came on my stomach, nearly passing out from lack of oxygen as I felt wave after wave of pleasure rush through me, imagining taking Bella in my arms and kissing her deeply after coming down from our shared high.

I lay there on the bed, breathless for a moment, hoping that I would be able to stand. After a few minutes, I let out a sigh of frustration and sat up, opened my eyes and stood up and headed for the bathroom to clean myself up, my heart racing as I stood at the sink and turned on the tap. I washed my hands and splashed my face with cold water, my stomach twisting and clenching as I took a washcloth from the shower and cleaned my body. I looked at my reflection...at my newly tanned face, my bright green eyes and my freshly waxed brows. I looked so different, but it was more than that...I felt different. I felt as though I was on the brink of a life changing metamorphosis. I had the chance to change from a caterpillar into a butterfly, and it scared the hell out of me to escape my little cocoon that I'd been safely wrapped in for so long. I knew without a doubt that my decision about what to do tonight would bring about this change. I was at another crossroads, and depending on what I did right now, the path of my life would either lead to something new and frightening, based on a lie, or continue to go down the same worn path I'd already been travelling down. Some choice.

I spent the rest of the afternoon tinkering with my bike and thinking about what to do, until I realised I'd run of out of time. Day had turned into night and I'd missed the eight o'clock deadline to call Alice. She was probably already there with Bella anyway, so I picked up my phone and switched it on to see what the damage was. Of course a text message from Alice came through.

_It's never too late to change your mind. xxA_

I sent her a replying text and stood to my feet, frustrated by the fact that this was an all or nothing proposition. Why wasn't there a 'door number three' that I could choose instead? Why wasn't there some sort of middle ground where all of the events leading up to today were gone and where I could just start over? "Sisters!" I complained as I headed for my room.

BPOV

"Well, look at who the cat dragged in! You're looking hot tonight!" Alec said as he smiled at me, reaching out to give me a hug as I got out of the cab and approached the door to Trinity. One meeting and I was his best friend. I loved gay boys.

"Hi Alec," I said as he released me.

"And where's your cute sidekick?" he asked, his eyes darting up and down the street.

"Oh, he's probably at home surfing man porn and jacking off," I said, laughing as James coughed.

"Or pining for the one he can't have," Alec said, suddenly blushing. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked as James let out a heavy sigh.

"A guy he met at Fire Island a few years back. Riley...someone," he said. "Can't remember his last name, but he's a local boy...I've seen him around here and there. Emmett's had a man crush on him for some time now, but this guy's always been in a relationship."

Interesting. Emmett had never mentioned this Riley before. Guess it was pointless mentioning him if there was no chance for him to be with the guy. Still...I was a little pissed that he hadn't confided in me. Then again, I figured he was embarrassed and the only reason that Alec knew about it was that he hung out at the same gay places as Em.

"You're blocking the door," James said in his usual gruff manner.

"Hi James," I snapped as I approached the doorway. "I see that pole is still stuck firmly up your ass. If you ever need the name of a good proctologist, just let me know," I joked. Alec burst into fits of laughter in response, as did some of the waiting crowd of people. James huffed and unhooked the velvet rope, waving me through the door, trying to get rid of the thorn in his side...aka me.

"See you later, sweetie," Alec said, still laughing as he winked at me.

I wandered through the door and headed straight for the Card Room. I scanned the half empty bar and let out a frustrated, disappointed grunt. I realised that Jasper was a busy guy and probably haunted a million different places, and besides, I was here a little earlier than last time. "Oh well," I muttered as I checked my watch. I had about a half hour to kill before Alice arrived, so I decided to head for the bar here and have one drink before meeting Alice in the Blue Room. Nothing like giving oneself a little Dutch courage before our meeting, I decided.

"Corona, thanks, no lime, and a shot of tequila," I said to the barman as I sat at the bar and placed my elbows on the black polished surface.

"My, my darlin' you're looking fine this evenin'," I heard him whisper from behind me.

"Jesus Christ!" I said, as I whirled around and saw him, swallowing heavily as I felt my heart jump out of my chest.

"Well, no, as you recall the name's Jasper," he said, laughing.

"You scared the living shit out of me! How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me like that?" I squeaked as I placed my hand on my heart.

"Sorry Bella," he said softly. "You okay? You look a little flushed..."

My mouth gaped. God he looked a sight. My eyes drifted over him in approval and as I ogled him, I felt myself become redder still, if that were even possible. He was wearing a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans, and holy hell...those snakeskin boots! Ride 'em cowboy!

"Bella?" he asked, chuckling.

"I-I'm fine," I stammered as I cleared my throat. God I wished there was a way I could turn off my blush. I took in a few cleansing breaths, trying to calm myself so I didn't look like an absolute lunatic.

"You here on your own?" he asked as his eyes darted around the room.

Of course he was worried that the mega-bitch might be here. "Don't worry Jasper, she's not here," I reassured him as my heart began to slow. Then I thought I'd test the waters. "But I am here to meet someone."

"Want some company while you wait?" he asked, raising his brow at me. I wondered why he didn't ask who I was waiting for. Perhaps he didn't care that it could be a date...ah shit! Bah-bow!

"Sure, pull up a stool," I offered as my beer and shot arrived. I picked up the shot and downed it in a second, putting up a finger to the barman for another as the tequila burned my throat.

"Pace yourself, darlin'. The night's still young," he said as he winked at me. "I'll have the same, and get this pretty little lady whatever she wants tonight," he said to the barman as he pulled out a small wad of cash and placed it on the bar. "Everything's on me, darlin'."

"Oh no..." I said, reaching for my black leather clutch purse which sat on the bar.

"Hey, let me do this," he warned insistently as he placed his hand on mine, effectively stopping me from getting my wallet out. I was sorely tempted to flip my hand over and grasp his warm hand in mine, but didn't have the balls, as the look on his face was one of embarrassment and not exactly the look of lust that I was searching for. "I feel pretty bad about my behaviour last week, even though I _could_ blame it on the demon drink," he said, laughing nervously as he withdrew his hand.

"It's okay Jasper," I whispered, feeling myself blush _yet _again.

"No, it's not. Please, just let me explain," he requested.

I shrugged and took another sip of beer as the barman placed a fresh round of drinks in front of us. "Okay," I said with trepidation. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this or not. I put my beer down and grabbed the shot, threw my head back and tossed the warming liquid down my throat once more as I waited for him to speak.

"With Rose, well, I was really just in to her for the sex," he admitted.

Trying with all my might to stop myself from choking on my drink, I coughed slightly and slammed the shot glass on the bar a little too hard to stop him from flinching. I really didn't want to hear this, but the pained look on Jasper's face made me think that he needed someone to talk to. Oh fuck! Why did people always want to tell me this shit? Perhaps I should ask Rosalie if I could write a dear Abby column.

He searched my face for some sort of assurance to go on, so I forced a smile and said, "And?"

"Let's just say I've always known it wouldn't be anything more than that. There's really only ever been one person I've wanted to be with, but she's turned me down more times than I care to say."

"Oh," I whispered. He was in love, poor sap, but the girl didn't know he existed. "Bet that's been rough on you, Jasper," I added, shaking my head in disapproval as I picked up my beer and took another mouthful. Well, so much for revenge sex tonight.

"Yeh. Rough. See, I could have pretty much any woman I wanted, but the one I want..." He shook his head and the look on his face was unfathomable. This guy was a sweetheart, and I couldn't believe that _anyone _in their right mind would turn him down. I'd jump him for sure.

"Her loss," I said as I smiled at him, and he shrugged and drank his shot, slamming the glass on the bar as well. "So, what's her deal? She with anyone else?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," he said. "I think she had some shit going on in her life, at least that was always her reasoning, but she never once explained it to me."

"Oh," I said. "Well that's a shame. You seem like a nice guy and you certainly deserve more than that," I said, causing him to stare at me incredulously.

"You think I'm a nice guy after what happened last week? You're a bigger person that I'd be in your shoes, darlin'."

"Demon drink, remember?" I said, nudging him in the ribs with my elbow. He laughed loudly in response, shaking his head as he gently nudged me back.

"You know for a bitch in training, you're alright, Bella," he said, finishing off his beer.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I replied as I finished my beer and checked my watch, smirking at the thought of what Rosalie had said to him about me. "And for a rich playboy, you're okay yourself."

"Thanks, I think!" he said, chuckling as I checked my watch once more. "You gotta be somewhere?"

"I have this work meeting thing..."

"I understand...business before pleasure," he sympathised as he stood to his feet, took my hand and helped me off my stool. "Tell you what...here's my card," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his business card and handed it to me. "Anytime you wanna meet and shoot the shit, I'm your man," he offered, smiling that cocksure grin I'd seen on his face last week.

"That's great, Jasper. If you're still around later, I might catch up with you," I said, making his face positively beam as I put the card in my purse.

"Great," he said. "And don't forget, it's all on me tonight, for you _and_ your friend."

As much as I felt embarrassed taking his offer, the look on his face compelled me to accept. "Thanks, Jasper," I simply said as I turned to head towards the door, feeling him watch me as I took a few steps towards the door. God, what a waste! I think I'd rather imagine he was gay! As I walked, I felt my legs wobble in my four inch black heels, the shots and beer having taken effect as I suddenly stumbled and fell against the wall. "Shit!"

"You okay?" Jasper said as I felt him near me again, his hand grasping my arm, which effectively prevented me from falling into a heap on the floor. Oh Christ. I was officially mortified.

"Demon drink," I cursed as I righted myself and tried to remain composed.

"Where do you have to be?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Blue Room," I answered.

Still holding steadily on to my arm, he said, "Well let's see if we can't get you there in one piece, little lady, okay?" I nodded in agreement, not really wanting to make a fool of myself by landing face first on the dance floor before I even got the chance to talk to Alice.

We entered the Blue Room, and the music was playing softly with only a scattering of a few people there. My eyes scanned the room, then honed in on the bar, and there she was...

APOV

I sat at the bar, staring at my phone, willing for it to ring. I hadn't heard from Edward since I'd left his place, and his cell had been switched off since then. I sent him a quick text, hoping he'd get it somehow, and let out a sigh. When I thought about it, I wasn't surprised he was avoiding me. I knew he felt guilty. I'd just have to assume he wasn't coming tonight, and would have to work on creating another opportunity for them to meet. So, I sat there and waited for Bella, hoping that I'd get that exact opportunity.

As I put my phone in my pocket, the most unexpected sight appeared before my widening eyes. "Oh God! What's he doing here with Bella?" I muttered under my breath as I saw a very hot Bella walk through the door with an unexpected companion by her side, his hand clutching her arm, his concerned eyes fixed on her as they walked. "This can't be happening...not _now_." I felt myself flush with embarrassment, absently fixing my hair as I turned to the bar and took a huge sip of my cosmopolitan, trying to remain casual, while internally my stomach was tightening itself into a huge knot. Was Bella _trying_ to torture me? Did she always have to find a way to shock and unsettle me? I was relieved I'd worn my best little black dress and heels, but it probably didn't matter anyway with the way he was looking at her.

"Hi, Alice," she said, her voice directly behind me. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face them with narrowed eyes, and at the same time her companion's jaw dropped with shock and realisation. Well that was new. I'd never known Jasper Whitlock to be at a loss for words.

"Hi Isabella," I said as I felt jealousy rear its ugly head.

"Alice, this is Jasper," she said as she pointed as she glanced at him and spotted his shocked expression. Good. "Jasper, Alice," she added, frowning at him in confusion.

"Hi Jasper, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" I said, giving him a thin smile.

"Fine," he said as he cleared his throat and let go of Bella's arm, his beautiful blue eyes fixing themselves on mine as he smiled nervously in return. "You?" Well that was interesting. Perhaps I wasn't too late after all...

"Better now," I said, voicing my thoughts out loud, feeling as though I wanted to pee on Jasper to mark my territory. "Of course, I've been very busy though, what with my boss being so insistent on me meeting my deadline."

"Oh that's right! Jesus I'm stupid. You guys probably already know each other through work," Bella said in realisation as she palmed her forehead.

"We do," Jasper said as he nodded and his smile widened. He then took a tentative step forward and reached out to take my hand in his, brushing his thick, kissable lips against my knuckles.

I felt like I wanted to pass out.

Knowing that Edward probably wasn't going to show up, I thought that I'd look after myself for a change and maybe have some fun tonight. I giggled and said, "Do you want to join us?"

"Bella?" jasper asked, as his thumb circled the back of my hand for a moment before he reluctantly released his grip and turned toward her.

Bella just smiled at him and said, "It's no big deal. Alice and I were just planning to have a drink, and maybe a little dinner."

"I'd be happy to be in the company of the two hottest ladies in this place," he said, waggling his eyebrows as he pulled out a barstool for Bella. He was such a gentleman! "Drinks for the ladies, on my tab," he announced to the barman, who gave him a nod.

"Coke for me," Bella said. "Those shots went straight to my head," she explained. I smiled to myself as I realised why Jasper was holding so tightly onto her and loved the fact that he took care of her like that.

As the crowd thickened and the music got louder, we spent the next hour talking and laughing amongst ourselves, and I had to say, I hadn't had so much fun in such a long time. Bella told me about her overbearing boss, cracked jokes and was generally a fun girl to be around. In fact, I was having such a good time that my face ached from laughing so hard. Jasper was so attentive and fun, and we had a great time talking and even danced a couple of times. I mentally berated myself for refusing to go out with him before, even though I had perfectly good reasons to refuse him. Besides having a sick brother to care for, Jasper had the reputation of being a playboy, and I wasn't interested in that type at all, no matter how handsome he was. Jasper bought us a few more drinks, and Bella drank water between having a shot or two chased with a beer. I sat on my cosmopolitan, pacing myself so I wouldn't get drunk. Loosened up, this girl was a great deal of fun and as I spoke to her, I knew for certain that she'd like Edward just as much as he'd like her. And Jasper, well he was just the icing on the cake...a dream come true.

An hour or so in, my phone buzzed and I quickly swivelled in my stool to check the message. It was a text from Edward, and I couldn't be more relieved on one hand, but once I read the message, the previous knot in my stomach began to reappear coupled with a huge dose of guilt.

_Be there around ten. You owe me big time._

"Everything okay darlin'?" Jasper asked as I felt my brows crease. I knew that Edward was struggling with this, and I was seriously considering pulling the pin on my plan, until I realised that perhaps if I told him to stay home, he'd never go through with pursuing Bella at all.

"Sure, it's fine," I said as I gave him a smile and put my phone away. It was after nine thirty, so he'd be here soon. My breaths quickened and butterflies suddenly began to bat within my stomach as the anxiety began to work its way through my body.

"Alice, so will you?" Bella asked, her speech a little slurred. I realised that she had been talking, but I had not been listening.

"What?" I asked.

"Where the hell were you just then? The interview. Can I call you tomorrow?" she asked, laughing as she spoke.

"Um, oh sure. Of course," I answered. "Give me your phone," I said. Bella reached into her purse and handed me her cell. I typed my number in and sent myself a text so we effectively had each other's numbers.

"Well Alice honey, since you're handing those out..." Jasper said, his eyes filled with question as he pulled out his phone and offered it to me.

"That's rather presumptuous of you, Jasper, isn't it?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Oh give it here," Bella snapped as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from me, then Jasper's from him. "Life's too fucking short to play hard to get, Alice. I'll give you mine too, Jasper, just in case you want to grab a beer sometime." She winked at me then programmed the numbers into each phone and handed Jasper's back to him as she put hers away. That little minx was pushing things, but I knew she was only trying to help.

"How about we get some food into our friend here, Jasper?" I suggested. Though Bella was far from drunk, I did want her to remember tonight, so I tried to push the guilt away and focus on why I was here.

"Sure thing. Let's go get some dim sum, ladies." He stood up and helped me up, then assisted a slightly tipsy Bella to her feet. "You okay to walk, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I could use the bathroom. I'll meet you guys in the Card Room in a bit," Bella answered as she walked towards the door, a little unsteady, but she seemed fine.

"Shall we, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he put his hand on his hip, encouraging me to loop my arm around his. It was close to ten. Showtime...

EPOV

I watched her as she crossed the room and headed for the door, the place crowded as I saw Alice and some guy follow right behind her. God she looked hot in that blue dress and fuck me shoes. I knew as I stood at the back of the room, hiding amongst the crowd that I couldn't stay away from her now. It was an impossibility I realised, and no matter what eventuated tonight, I knew I was gone...hook, line and sinker.

I waited for them to disappear before I followed, feeling like I was some sleazy stalker as I walked slowly towards the door. I gazed down the wide corridor that interlinked the different spots here, and saw the bathrooms to my left, while Alice and her companion headed in the opposite direction. "Okay, what the fuck do I do now?" I mumbled to myself. Knowing that Alice was with someone, I resisted the urge to text her in case she couldn't reply. I sighed and leant against the wall, waiting for Bella to emerge. May as well get her rejection out of the way early, then I'd have plenty of time to get home in time to jerk off to the latest image of her in that blue dress. God I was pathetic.

She finally came out of the bathroom and wandered toward me before she stopped and leant up against the wall, her legs a little wobbly underneath her as she closed her eyes and stood there, mere feet away from me.

"Well look at what we have here," shouted a blonde haired guy who approached from the doorway to the main night club. He stumbled past me and stopped right in front of Bella, and I knew he was slightly drunk. I bristled in response and took a few steps forward, waiting for the douche bag to make a wrong move. "What? Don't you remember me Isabella?" he asked sarcastically as he leant in closer.

"How are you Mike?" she whispered, forcing a half smile.

"Alright now I've seen you. You look hot, baby. You here with anyone?" he asked, leering at her as she nodded her head. "Well where is the son-of-a-bitch? Leave you in the lurch did he?"

"No, he's waiting for me in the restaurant," she answered. "I'd better get back. It was good to see you." Her voice was as nervous as a tiny little bird. I knew she felt uncomfortable, and even though she appeared to know him, I knew she didn't welcome this guy's attention.

"Fucking asshole can't even keep an eye on his girl. If you were still my girl, I'd never let you out of my sight, especially if you were wearing _this_ fucking slutty dress," he snarled as he looked her up and down and reached his hand out towards her.

Her mouth gaped and her eyes appeared panicked as he touched her shoulder and ran his fingers under the strap, but instead of saying anything, she froze on the spot. I knew I had to step in and get rid of this asshole, but I also knew I'd have to ensure that she wasn't hurt. I closed my eyes briefly before I took in a sharp breath and approached them.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Are you ready to go?" I asked as she stared past his face and gasped in shock as she looked at me through widened eyes. Oh fuck. I wondered if she recognised me.

Mike took a step backwards and turned to face me, his eyes narrowed and lips curved into a sneer. "Who the fuck do you think you are, asswipe? I'm talking to my girl here, so fuck the hell off!"

I moved a step closer, invading his space while Bella took a step sideways along the wall. "Who the fuck do I think I am? Who the fuck do you think you are, harassing this woman? She obviously doesn't want you touching her, so it's you that needs to fuck the hell off!" I yelled, my face inches from his. After the day I'd had, I was more than ready to release some pent up rage his way. My body shook and my fists clenched as I waited for him to respond. "Come on douche bag, what are you waiting for? Answer me!" I spat.

Without a word, he drew his arm back and threw a punch at me, making contact with my cheek, causing me to reel back and collide with the wall opposite from where he stood.

"Mike!" Bella shrieked in horror.

He began to laugh mockingly, and then turned to touch her once more, this time groping her breast. "Get your fucking hands off me!" she shrieked, trying to push him away, stumbling as he continued to laugh while she lost her balance, screaming as her feet came out from underneath her. And just like that, I snapped. Lost it. Saw red. I stalked forward. I clenched my fist. I swung my right arm back, grasped his shoulder and pulled him around to face me...and then launched all my pent up anger directly at his face, my knuckles landing on his nose with a loud crack. "Fuck!" he screamed as he fell back and landed on his ass, his hand covering his nose as he lay sprawled on the floor. "You broke my fucking nose asshole!"

I could hear the sounds of people gasping and muttering around me as a crowd gathered around where we stood. I didn't care. The adrenalin was pumping through my body, and I wanted nothing more than to kill this motherfucker for touching her that way.

I took one step forward, but before I could get to him, someone grabbed hold of my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Let me go!" I screamed, wincing as my arm began to ache.

"Oh I don't think you want to go there, unless you want to spend the night in lock up," he said. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from struggling against him, trying to calm myself the hell down, not really liking the idea of the cops being called. He pulled my arm back further, the pain he caused rendering me unable to do anything but cooperate.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked the other smaller doorman as he pushed his way through the crowd of onlookers.

"Yes, Alec, I'm fine," she said as he brought her to her feet and handed Bella her purse. She winced and let out a little hiss, and I saw tears begin to escape her eyes. Fuck...she was hurt!

"Time to take this outside," said the burly man who had hold of me. "Alec, I'm getting this guy out of here, you take care of the other one."

"Wait! No! James it wasn't his fault!" Bella screamed as she limped towards us.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. Anyone who brawls in this club gets thrown out," James said coldly as he dragged me toward the door, throwing me to the curb once we got outside.

"Fucking asshole," Bella said as she pushed past James and stumbled straight towards me. I held my breath as she stood near me, the scent of strawberries hitting me hard. "Are you okay?" she asked as she tentatively reached for my face, stopping short of touching me, her brow crinkling in the most interesting way as her eyes locked with mine.

"Yeh. Sure," I breathed, unable to say anything more as I looked into the depths of those caramel swirls, the adrenalin still pushing its way through my body. I inhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the feelings that now flowed through me like electricity, watching as another tear rolled down her face, her scent overwhelming me as she stood mere inches away.

"Shit!" she said as she lifted her foot off the ground. "I think I've twisted my ankle."

"You might want to get that looked at," I suggested as she lost her balance a little and her hand suddenly grabbed my arm as she tried to right herself. My body zinged under her touch, the contact causing her to gasp, her touch causing me to let out a little moan as the need and anger raged within me. She stared at me, her face filled with confusion as she gripped a little tighter to hold herself steady.

"Yeh I will. I know this might sound stupid, but do I know you?" she asked as she studied my face a little too carefully.

"No!" I snapped, telling her the truth. And she didn't know me, nor should she if she knew what was good for her.

She flinched in response to my answer and let me go, her brows furrowing, her eyes boring into mine. "Okay, well thanks for what you did...back there. Think I'll call it a night," she said curtly as she turned and limped toward the curb, her head looking each way, raising her arm. Way to impress a girl, Cullen.

"Next time, be careful whose company you keep," I shouted after her, voicing my thoughts out loud, warning her as much about me as I was Mike. I heard a commotion and turned to see Alec tossing a bleeding Mike out a side exit, and I watched him as he stumbled in the other direction. I heard him scream a distant "Fuck you asshole," which echoed down the alleyway as he disappeared around the corner. I then heard a "Bitch," and "She'll pay," follow soon after, and I didn't like it one bit. James watched me with arms folded and a cocked brow, silently warning me to stay the hell away from him.

"Taxi! Ow fuck!" Bella shouted in frustration I turned to see her struggle to stand as she tried unsuccessfully to hail a cab. She groaned as she watched one drive right past her and pick up another passenger down the street.

Unable to stand watching her struggle, I walked toward her and whistled loudly as I hailed a passing cab, which immediately stopped in front of us. "Shit!" she screamed as she stepped off the curb and tripped, her body slumping against the door as her purse fell on the road. She began to slide downward, and I instinctively reached out and grasped her arm.

"Oh for fuck's sake, how clumsy can one person be? I'd better make sure you get home in one piece before you break anything else," I complained as I pulled her back and opened the door, helped her in and then reached down and picked up her purse. She didn't argue, and I kind of wished she'd tell me to fuck the hell off, but at the same time I worried about that guy Mike paying her an unexpected visit tonight. I got in the cab and slid in next to her, and as she whispered the directions to her place, never taking her eyes off me, I contemplated my next move...

**A/N: Holy hell that was a long ass chapter (for this story anyway). I hope you liked it...and of course things are going to be interesting next chapter aren't they? So here's what you need to do. Review this chapter, as I'm not getting as many as I'd like...then I might be motivated to write a little faster! Go on...you know you want to! LOL. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hmmm...so here we are at Chapter 14...where Bella may get to know Edward a bit...or will she? Read on and find out...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any subsidiaries, but I would like an Edward doll for my birthday!

CHAPTER 14 – COME INTO MY PARLOR SAID THE SPIDER TO THE FLY

BPOV

I was shocked. To be more specific, I was perplexed, dumbfounded, confused and absolutely mystified by what had just happened. On top of that, I was still a little drunk, which made me a little more vulnerable than usual.

Who the hell was this guy anyway? My rescuer? My torturer? My...downfall? I couldn't explain the feelings that were invading me. No words that came to mind could aptly describe them. He was without doubt the most gorgeous guy I'd ever laid eyes on, even with that ridiculous spray on tan. Who the hell was he trying to fool with that anyway? He was dressed like a Hollywood movie star in that leather jacket, and I'd managed on more than one occasion to check out how his ass filled his jeans. And those eyes...well they were just the most startling green eyes I'd ever seen. Still, the feelings that were going through me now...well they were just too hot to handle.

"You don't need to hold my hand you know," I said as he shut the door and slid in closer. I felt my brow crinkle as I tried to make this guy out. What the fuck was his deal anyway, and why did I feel such a strong sense of déjà vu? I must have been drunker than I thought...

"Would you please stop looking at me like you think I'm a lunatic?" he asked, shifting in his seat, my gawking evidently making him feel uncomfortable. "I was only trying to help..."

"I didn't need your help. I had the situation under control until you decided to go all caveman and step in," I retorted.

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically. "And I don't apologise for going 'caveman'," he added, using his fingers to make air quotations. "That asshole deserved far more than a broken nose. How the hell could you associate with someone like that?"

"Guess I've got a way of attracting the biggest bastard in the room wherever I go...case in point," I said smarmily as I gestured my hand towards him.

"Oh you think _I'm _a bastard?" he questioned, pointing to his chest with his thumb. "Compared to that guy, I'm a fucking saint!" Even in the darkness of the cab I could see that his face was reddening. Whether it was with anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell, but I'd wager it was a little bit of both.

"If you're a saint, then I'm a goddamned angel!" I snapped. He laughed darkly, shaking his head, but then his expression was one of curiosity.

"So, I gather this asshat was an ex-boyfriend then?" he queried, his laughter abating as he suddenly stared at me with a look of such disapproval that I wanted to slap his face.

"What's it to you?" I huffed, frowning further.

"It's nothing to me. But next time you might want to think about choosing your friends more carefully, and maybe saving someone from getting his or her ass kicked," he warned as he felt his cheek and winced.

"Oh what, big baby got a boo-boo?" I said, pouting at him. "Well get in line!" And I had them all...injuries that no-one else had seen, and I hid my emotional scars well. Oh Christ! Why the hell was I thinking about that _now_? Memories of my break-up with Jake invaded me suddenly, and the pain of everyone who had rejected me threatened to take me under for a brief moment.

His eyes then bored into mine, as if he could see right through me. It was more than unsettling, so much so that I felt my eyes brimming with wetness. What the hell? Why was I fucking crying? "The asshole didn't deserve you," he said quietly, his voice barely audible above the hum of the engine.

I folded my arms and stared out the window, beginning to get a little peeved with this guy's perceptive nature as one tear trickled down my cheek. Stupid emotions. "If you don't mind I don't want to talk about him anymore," I sniffed.

"Okay. Sorry." A flash of sympathy was there in his expression, before it disappeared as if it was never there.

Right on cue, my phone buzzed, and I couldn't be more relieved. "Hang on a second," I said as I quickly wiped my tear away and pulled my phone out of my purse. Of course, there was a message from Alice.

_Where are you?_

My tears began to subside as I focused on sending an immediate reply. Oh shit, I'd let Alice down again!

_Sorry. Had to leave. Asshole tried to grope me and another one got us thrown out. _

Alice wrote back...

_You okay? _

I smirked and shook my head, really unable to answer truthfully in that moment as I replied...

_I'm okay. Hurt my ankle a bit so heading home. Have fun with Jasper. Call you tomorrow. xxxB_

I put my phone back in my purse, and then turned to stare at him. For the life of me, I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but one thing I knew for certain. He'd had an impact on me. This guy was a combination of infuriating and hot and I had to admit that this combination was intriguing, though a little unsettling. Of course I went for the biggest prick I could find, and even without effort, I seemed to attract them like no other.

"How's the ankle?" he asked as his phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at it and smiled, then put it away.

"Um, I think it's swelling a little," I answered as I tried to smooth out my confused expression. He reached forward, never taking his eyes off me and carefully grasped my calf, then gently removed my shoe. "Shit!" I hissed as the pain shot through my foot once more.

"Oh stop being such a fucking baby!" he shouted. His long fingers felt around my foot, prodding here, poking there and I winced every time his warm fingers touched me. "Can you wriggle your toes?" he asked in a gentler voice. I gave it a try and moved my toes, watching him as his eyes made their way down my leg and up again. What the fuck was he doing?

"You might want to get this x-rayed to make sure, but I think you've just sprained it. This will need to be bandaged and elevated," he suggested, frowning as his eyes grazed slowly up my body until they met my face. "Hospital?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'll be fine, no thanks to you!"

"You'll be fine? You need to get that looked at..."

"I can take care of it," I interrupted.

"And how do you intend to do that?" he asked, smirking. Asshole.

"I have a first aid kit at home," I said confidently.

He burst into laughter at my response, and that got my back up. "Then you're all set. I _do_ apologise!"

"What? Why are you laughing at me? It might surprise you to know that I can look after myself!"

"I'm sure you can, but you need medical assistance and I may be able to help you in that regard."

"What? Does the caveman know first aid? That's very modern of you. Oh, no wait, I get it. You get off on giving the kiss of life to those plastic dummies don't you?" I questioned sarcastically, all the while trying to get a handle on my emotions. This guy was seriously getting me worked up, so much so that I didn't know whether to kiss him, break down in tears again or kill him.

"I can bandage a foot," he said vaguely. "And even though those dummies taste and smell like used rubbers, yes I do have a little first aid knowledge."

Smartass.

"How hard can it be to wrap a fucking bandage around my ankle?" I retorted, wincing as I withdrew my foot away from his grasp.

"Well it depends on if you want to cut off the circulation or not," he said, laughing now as he shook his head and sat back in his seat. What was with this guy? Was he enjoying seeing me in pain? "You need to wrap it just tightly enough to provide support."

"Look. I've been acquainted with hospital emergency rooms a couple of times before and I'm not about to waste the rest of the night waiting at the hospital just for this," I blustered, waving my hand towards my left foot as the cab stopped outside my building.

"I bet you know all the ER doctors on a first name basis too, considering how clumsy you are. I can't believe you're still alive, as a matter of fact, so it's your call if you want to get medical attention for this or not, but do me a favour. When your foot gets amputated, don't come crying to me, hopping on the one good foot you have left."

What the hell was with this guy? This handsome, green eyed guy who smelled like a mixture of lavender, musk and sun tan lotion? This guy who was having such an effect on me that I suddenly noticed what he smelt like?

"Fine! I won't!" I snarled as I reached for my purse and got my wallet out. "You know I was having a good time until you came along. You've just capped off my evening nicely, asshole!"

"And the evening's not over yet, so who knows if we've hit rock bottom?" he laughed as he got out his wallet and paid the driver. "Now, let me get you inside so I can get the fuck out of here." Before I could argue, he picked up my shoe and opened the door, sliding out of the cab and slamming it shut. Great! Now he was holding my shoe hostage to get me to let him inside?

"Give me back my shoe, dipshit!" I screamed as I opened my door and swung my legs out onto the pavement.

He walked to my side of the cab, and offered me his hand. I pushed his hand aside, stubbornly refusing his help, trying with all my strength to get out of the cab on my own but the pain in my foot was too great when I tried to put my weight on it.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" he noted with a quirked brow.

"Yeh, what of it?" His expression turned into one of frustration as I glared at him, continuing to refuse his help.

"Look, I know it may go against your better instincts, but it wouldn't hurt for you to accept someone's help once in a while. Now _take it!_" he ordered through clenched teeth as he shoved my shoe at me.

Eyes narrowed at his angered face, I reached back and picked up my purse, gripping both shoe and purse in the same hand, never taking my eyes off him. I swore under my breath as I reluctantly complied, taking his offered hand in my free one, its warmth incredible as he abruptly pulled me out of the cab.

"Are you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?" I complained like a two year old.

"What a whining baby you are. Should I call you whiney, or...what the fuck was your name again? Isabella?" he said in a low voice as he wound his arm around my waist and supported my weight. Oh God! The way he said my name...it oozed sex. Or was it gas?

"It's Bella," I corrected automatically without thinking as I felt him grasp me tighter. Oh hell, what was I doing giving him permission to call me Bella?

He grunted and walked slowly, taking most of my weight as I rested my arm on his shoulder and hobbled towards my building. "Think I'll stick with Isabella," he said, chuckling. "Or whiney."

"Whatever, smart ass," I said, rolling my eyes as we got to the door and made our way to the elevator. "And your name is...? Or should I just call you dipshit asshole bastard?"

"Edward," he mumbled as he reached out and pressed the call button. The door opened immediately and we made our way in. I leant on the metal bar that was attached to the wall, my movements compelling him to release me as I pressed the button to my floor. "And before you go raping my name, no it's not Ed or Eddie, just Edward."

"Talk about whiney," I muttered.

He laughed mockingly and shot back, "You're obviously rubbing off on me."

What an infuriating dickwad! "Were you born last century? Edward's so old hat," I commented, unable to think of a better comeback as the doors closed. His close proximity within the small space of the elevator along with the speed that we travelled upwards made my stomach lurch.

"Yeh, guess it is," he shrugged, not offering anything further as he watched me from the corner of his eye, his half assed smile really beginning to annoy me.

"Since we're thinking of cute nicknames, maybe I should call you Caveward instead. Suits you much better," I decided, chuckling as I put all my weight on my right foot and the bar.

"I'll be the first to admit I'm a Neanderthal, Isabella," he confessed. "But if I'm admitting that, you'll have to admit you're a first rate bitch. You can call me Caveward if I can call you Bitchella. Deal?" His grin broke into a spectacular smile, his white glistening teeth combining to warm his green eyes. No fair. This guy played dirty.

I smirked at him, and then just like that we both burst out laughing as the elevator stopped, arriving at my floor. The tension between us was broken, and I felt a strange sense of relief suddenly wash through me.

"Yeh, guess it's only fair," I answered, still laughing as the doors opened and he wound his arm around my waist once more. He helped me to my door, the smell of lavender overwhelming me with his close proximity. I fumbled through my purse for my keys and unlocked the door as quickly as I could, then turned to face him.

"Um..." I whispered as I felt something catch in my throat. What the hell was wrong with me? _Just say thank you and get the hell inside! This isn't a fucking date!_ Under the harsh light of the hallway, I admitted to myself he looked spectacular, but for all I knew the bastard could also be an axe murderer.

"You're welcome," he said, rolling his eyes. "Before I go, how about I bandage your ankle up for you?" he asked, moving towards the doorway.

"I-I don't know you..." I said as he hesitated and regarded me, and then shrugged.

"That's okay, I understand. Ambulance it is," he interrupted as he got his phone out and threatened to dial.

"Oh for fuck's sake alright! Come in!" I conceded, pissed off with how easily he was manipulating me, and frustrated because I had no idea what the hell to do about it. "But if you're an axe murderer I'm warning you...I'll come back and haunt you until you drop dead from insanity!" He laughed softly in a smooth velvet tone as he put his phone away and helped me inside, closed the door behind us and walked me over to my couch. Oh now he was _really_ playing dirty.

I threw my purse and shoe on the floor and gripped the armrest of the couch. He watched carefully, his hands readying themselves to catch me as I swung myself onto the couch and stretched out my injured leg. I removed my other shoe and tossed it next to my purse as he spoke.

"I believe you would too, so I think I'll let you live...for now," he answered, as his eyebrows waggled evilly.

"You're a real prick, you know that?" I smirked as I grabbed one of my cushions and propped it up against the armrest, attempting to get comfortable.

"Yeh, I know," he admitted. "Now, where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"Bathroom cabinet, under the sink," I said as I watched him quickly disappear through the bathroom door.

I palmed my forehead, my emotions raw as I sat there and waited for Edward to return, shifting lower on the couch as I lay my head on the pillow. May as well be in the correct position for him to chop me into pieces with as much ease as possible, I mused. As I waited, I tried to decipher just exactly what I was feeling at that moment. I'd never reacted to anyone like this before. This man who stood up for me, only to then exasperate the hell out of me, make me angry, make me cry...made my head spin. It didn't stop me from pushing him every step of the way though, and as much as I kind of liked the way he looked, he made me feel...challenged, and his actions did nothing but make me feel as though I was constantly being thrown out of my comfort zone. Indefinable emotions flew through my body like sparks, and that combined with the adrenalin and alcohol made me feel entirely on edge.

He returned with the kit and some other items and knelt on the floor next to my injured foot, retrieving a bandage and clasp from the kit, along with a bottle of anti-inflammatory pills.

"I also found this icepack too, so you might want to use that to keep the swelling down, and take two of these for the pain."

He put the disposable icepack and pills on the coffee table next to me and gave me an awkward smile, only for it to disappear as he cleared his throat. He seemed so confident, so cocky, and even though he was in a submissive position as he knelt at my feet, the aura of his presence commanded respect. He cupped my heel gently in his hands, his warm fingers soothing against my aching foot as he carefully but expertly wrapped the bandage around me, his focus on what he was doing causing me to watch him carefully in wonderment. What was _with_ this guy?

"Were you a doctor in your last life, or did you actually marry your CPR doll?" I asked as I watched him work.

He stopped for a moment, his eyes suddenly unfocused, as he shook his head once. This guy didn't offer much by way of personal answers when asked, and that made me curious, the desire to have him tell me about himself suddenly making itself known.

"You just seem to know what you're doing, so I just wondered if you worked in the medical field," I explained as his fine fingers and gentle hands continued to work their magic.

He grunted as he placed a small clasp end of the bandage, then grabbed the remaining cushion from the end of the couch and slid it under my foot. His non-answering grunt confounded me, the curiosity about him now burning.

"Keep this elevated tonight, and try not to put your weight on it for the next couple of days," he ordered icily as he released my foot.

Okay. Obviously this guy was deflecting. I loved playing games, and I sensed that this particular guy was an expert at them.

"Yeh, sure," I said distractedly. As I was about to probe him further about his life, my stomach began to growl, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything for dinner. Edward chuckled, the noise of my groaning stomach so loud that he'd heard it. I felt yet another blush creep across my face, and his laughter ceased as he stared at me with those piercing green eyes.

"I gather you didn't get to eat dinner tonight," he stated.

"Nope. Some asshole picked a fight with another asshole before I got the chance."

"Can I get you anything before I go?" he asked as he cleared his throat, seemingly feeling embarrassed himself as he rose to his feet.

"I think there's some left-over pizza in the fridge," I said, glancing over my shoulder. He had already made his way into the kitchen and had disappeared behind the open fridge door.

"You need something more nutritious than pizza. How about I cook you something?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"No thanks, pizza will do fine," I answered quickly. Why did I just say that? The guy offers to cook for me, and I turn him down? I decided that lack of food had caused me to become delirious.

"Suit yourself. Hot or cold?" he asked.

"Cold, of course," I said.

"Of course." He opened a few cupboards and found a plate, deftly placing a couple of slices on it.

"Help yourself so some as well, if you like," I offered. Oh God! Now I was offering him food to keep him here longer? What the hell was I doing? My mind was flip-flopping every five fucking minutes!

"I'm fine. But I could go for a beer. Do you mind?"

"No. Grab me one, too. I think I need something with a little kick to take with the painkillers." Or, I thought, settle my frayed nerves. He walked toward me, pizza and two beers in hand, and I winced as my foot slipped off the cushion when I tried to prop myself up.

He sat on the end of the coffee table, put the plate and beers down, and was suddenly grasping my leg and gently placing it back on the pillow.

"I said you need to keep this elevated," he warned sternly. "If you're going to keep moving around, it will never heal. For fuck's sake I don't know why I even bother..." His voice was trailing off into a mutter, but I heard everything he said.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a big fat bossy-boots?" I asked childishly.

He handed me the pizza and beer, his wicked smile flooring me, causing my mouth to fall open a bit. God those eyes! They absolutely lit up when he smiled. "Not lately," he confessed. What the hell did _that_ mean?

"What? No friends or family around to call you on your bastardly behaviour?" I asked, prying once more as I set the plate down on my lap and beer between my legs and picked up a slice of pizza.

"Do you honestly think it would matter either way? I bet you have friends and family. Have they influenced you enough to reign in any of your bitchiness?" He put the beer to his lips and threw his head back, and I couldn't help but watch his Adam's apple bobble in his neck as he drank. Oh, this guy was a master at not saying much and deflecting the subject back to me. Unable to control my actions, I found myself letting out a little sigh of combined frustration and anxiety.

"No. In fact I don't much care for people telling me what to do," I answered.

"Neither do I. In fact I very rarely argue with anyone, but people that I've met very recently..." he said, raising an accusing eyebrow at me.

I thought for a moment. He was alone, that much I'd figured. I wondered why that was? Did he piss people off so much that he pushed them away?

"It doesn't surprise me that you're alone, the pain in the ass you are," I said finally, realising that we had something in common. He let out that same irritated grunt after he'd swallowed his fill of beer, and I took a huge bite of pizza, relishing in the fact that food was about to hit my growling stomach. He then watched me as he held his beer and began to peel the label off, his eyes widening as I virtually inhaled my food.

"Holy hell, I've never seen a woman eat like that before," he remarked, surprised.

As unladylike as I probably was, I was too hungry to care. I grabbed the bottle of pills and took a couple out, placing them in my mouth as I a huge sip of beer to wash them down.

"What?" I asked with innocence as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Did you even taste that, or didn't it touch the sides?" he asked, staring at me incredulously.

"You strike me as the kind of guy that expects a girl to be seen and not heard, am I right, Caveward?" I countered as I picked up the second slice and put the beer and plate on the coffee table.

"And what made you jump to that insightful conclusion, Bitchella?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just a feeling I get about you. You like to be in control, be on top of situations, don't you?" I probed.

"So what if I do?"

"You can't always be in control you know. Don't you find it tiresome to always feel that way?" I often found it exhausting.

"No, do you?" His eyes were twinkling with mischief, and God they were mesmerising.

"Do you always have to answer a question with another question?" I asked distractedly, trying to break the spell between us.

"Do you?" He laughed once more, throwing his head back briefly.

"Aargh!" I cried in frustration, and he smiled such a shit-eating grin at me, that it was as if he'd won some stupid childish battle. Mind you, if I had two good feet, I'd probably be stomping them as I had my tantrum.

I shoved the second slice in my mouth, trying to gag myself before I said something I'd regret while he just stared at me with a gaping mouth. He paused for a moment, his expression telling me he wanted to say something, before his phone chimed and interrupted his train of thought. He rose to his feet and reluctantly took out his phone and checked it, frowning as he quickly put it away.

"I have to go. You're all bandaged and fed, and you need to rest."

"Okay," I conceded. He wasn't obligated to me, and sure he smelt nice, was handsome and had caused a huge knot to form in my stomach, but we were essentially strangers.

But, did I really want him to go? This man was, in a word, captivating. But at the same time, he frustrated me, and brought out feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time. He called me on my shit, and though Rosalie did that, I didn't like it when _she _did it. With Edward, I didn't mind it as much, and that was what I couldn't figure out. Maybe it was simply because of his looks. Was I really that shallow? In theory I knew I was, but now that I'd met this guy, was I like that in practice? Maybe, I conceded, his looks did cloud my judgement, but on top of that, he was mysterious. I loved solving riddles, and wanted more than anything to find out more about this man. I'd never been so compelled to get to know someone before. Every infuriating, beautiful, exasperating, chiselled, mysterious part of him.

He hesitated at the door, turned briefly toward me and said, "It was...interesting to meet you..."

My throat tightened and I suddenly became incoherent. I wasn't about to ask him to stay, yet didn't want him to go either.

"I-I um," I stammered and his phone rang as he opened the door.

"Surreal...but interesting, Isabella," he said, smiling as his phone rang insistently once more. He quickly opened the door and turned to give me a distracted smile before leaving.

"What!" I heard him growl on the other side of the door as he pulled it closed, his caller now incurring his wrath. I heard the elevator bell ring, and his voice rang out before the closing doors muffled his words. "For fuck's sake, you're driving me crazy...it's all under control!"

"Don't go," I whispered pathetically, staring at the closed door, sighing as I settled back and lay on the couch.

As I lay there thinking about the night's events, I realised three things. Firstly, I didn't get his number, and secondly...I knew meeting this guy meant my life would never be the same again. Thirdly, I was doomed...seriously doomed...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hmmm...so here we are at Chapter 15...and we deal with Edward's thoughts and feelings in reaction to what happened! Oh, and a little lemony goodness for your reading pleasure (I know, about time innit!) Hope you like it!**

**Pimp time! Totteacher and I have been writing Isle of Enchantment...and we're not getting enough reviews! We'd really love it if you checked it out! It's post Breaking Dawn and based on Esme's perspective after Renesmee discovers she's pregnant and there will be a few interesting twists and turns! The link is on both mine and her profile.**

**My story Truth or Dare has been nominated for an award and I've also nominated some really good stories of Totteachers (Unexpected Awakenings for best Canon), and Mouse555 for Best A/H Story (Enough is Enough) as well as Best Oneshot (Him). Please head on over to the Hidden Star Awards, voting opens 20 September and Closes 1****st**** October. Prior to that you can also nominate your favourite stories...so get to it! ****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight, but I would like to see 100 Monkeys tour here in Australia!**

CHAPTER 15 – THE ANTIHERO COMES HOME TO ROOST

EPOV

Well, this had turned out to be some night...a night that I knew would be significant enough, but it was more pivotal than I could dare to imagine. The cab ride was torture. Pure. Unadulterated. Torture. I had watched her carefully throughout the ride, trying to decipher her feelings, but it was of no use. I didn't even understand my own feelings, so how the hell was I supposed to figure out hers? The only thing I knew for sure was that her feelings ran the gamut just as mine did. I felt it in my balls.

When I first got in the cab and sat next to Bella, the sight of her there nearly brought me undone, and if I wasn't already sitting, I was certain that my knees would have buckled from underneath me. Her expression was unfathomable...a heady mix of a thousand different emotions all swirling within that one beautiful exterior. My angel/devil. I clenched my fists in response to her strange reaction to me while the adrenalin continued to flow rampantly, dulling the ache after Mike's blow to my slightly swollen cheek. I sat there in the cab, trying to work out what to do next, confused by the situation that I found myself in as I tried to slow the feelings that pounded through my head.

The best laid plans of mice and men, or should I say, Alice and her evil self, had gone a little awry. Well more than a little, but how could I have predicted what that asshole was going to do? In a way, it was a good thing that I had been given no choice. His behaviour had brought me out of my shell and compelled me to act to ensure the safety of Bella, and had thus unceremoniously thrust me into her life. Ah, yes, Bella. My nemesis. The woman that I had professed I would marry one day, and in contrast, the one person in the entire universe that got my blood boiling. The woman who was the reason I was here, the force behind my radical life change and the possible cause of my imminent downfall.

I watched her every expression and as her brow creased, the tiny lines between her eyes and the way she stared at me made me feel as though I should be committed. I figured that if I saw her beyond tonight, I'd be seeing that expression a hell of a lot, and I couldn't say that I blamed her. Even _I_ couldn't believe I'd agreed to be a part of this scheme, and yet, there I sat in a cab with the most confounding woman I'd ever met.

During the ride, we argued and tried to one-up each other, her short fuse and ego egging me on to react unlike I had in a very long time. With a captive audience, I knew I was in trouble. I couldn't run away, at least not without opening the door and diving out, and I was too pig headed to opt out anyway. At one point she called me a caveman, criticising my behaviour back at the club. She was more than in need of my help, and it pissed me off that she wouldn't even acknowledge that she was out of her depth back there. I wondered if she realised how she brought out the caveman not only in me, but probably the entire male population. Maybe she got off on it. Who knew. I made no apology for my behaviour and berated her for associating herself with such an asshole. Her response was that she was a bastard magnet, and pointed out that I fell into the same category. I laughed at that response, because she had hit the nail right on the head. When my laughter abated, other more worrisome emotions began to make themselves known as I considered the situation.

I wondered...who was this guy and how important a part of her life was he? Jealousy began its rampage through my head as I pictured him with her, touching her, kissing her...fucking her. How could she honestly allow a piece of shit like that anywhere near her...let alone into her bed, and why the hell did it bother me so much? It was obvious, I knew, but it didn't mean I wanted to admit my one fatal weakness.

And that was exactly what Bella was.

After I'd asked if he was her ex-boyfriend, she answered with a typical 'what's it too you?' As much as I wasn't entitled, I wanted to _make _it my business. I needed to know what I was dealing with. Was this guy still part of her life, and the only reason she wanted him away from her was because he was drunk? Was I wasting my time pursuing her? I could feel a lump forming in my throat that I was unable to shift, and the agony of that thought made me see myself all too clearly. I was a dickless wimp that didn't even have the guts to be honest with her, and was really no better than the loser whose butt I'd kicked.

Instead of voicing my fears, I had lied and told her that it was nothing to me but warned her to choose future friends more wisely to avoid innocent people getting hurt. What a fucking joke. She had no idea of the hurt I could cause her, the emotional pain that was on its way if she got herself involved with me. I then felt my cheek and winced a little, the throbbing there warning me of what I was in for if I got tangled within her web. A whole world of pain was waiting for me as well, I realised. Well weren't we the pair. Two masochists in for a little hurt and pain. And, it wasn't as if I was against giving or even getting a light spanking, but I wasn't crazy, and I sensed that I'd be experiencing more than my fair share of agony if I remained in this girl's company.

She was sure some piece of work. When she asked me to get in line after pouting her boo-boo statement, I realised I'd hit on a raw nerve there, and my eyes searched her face for answers, and as they did, I noticed a tear run down her cheek. Damn women and their incessant crying! No matter how pissed off I felt, a woman's tears always ate away at my resolve and never failed to make me feel guilty.

I tried to keep my rollercoaster of emotions on an even keel. And when I thought about it, I didn't deserve her any more than Mike did. I wasn't that much better than that douchebag, and in fact, it could be argued that I was even worse. My actions were anything but honest, and as much as his were cringe-worthy, he was open about them. Mine had the potential of being far more damaging.

She folded her arms, refusing to discuss him further and stared out the window, her emotions seemingly getting away from her, as were mine...so much so, that I my bastardly facade began to slip ever so slightly for a brief moment.

And why would she want to talk about it, or in fact reveal anything personal about herself to someone like me? I was essentially a stranger, and though I felt as though I'd known her all my life, the reality was that she had no idea about the man who was sharing this cab with her...one that was unfairly probing her to reveal her heartfelt emotions.

Her phone interrupted our conversation, and I took the opportunity to drink her in as she distracted herself with a few text messages back and forth. She seemed relieved that the phone had halted the direction that our conversation was taking, our chat bordering on becoming way too personal for her. I also suspected that it was Alice contacting her, so I didn't dare ask her who it was, as I really didn't want the subject of my sister raised in our conversation in case I slipped up, or she connected the dots. After she was through, she fixed her eyes on me once more, that crinkle between her eyes appearing yet again, and yet again, I felt uncomfortable under her watchful, seemingly judgemental gaze. I had to change the subject.

After asking Bella how her ankle was, she responded that it was swelling a little, just as a text came through on my phone. I smiled as I had checked Alice's message:

_Are you alone? _

I decided to make Alice sweat a little, not exactly wanting to reveal my current situation to her yet, because I knew that once I did she wouldn't leave me alone. I put my phone away and what happened next made me feel...overwhelmed. I touched her. And it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Though technically I had already touched her before when I knocked her on her ass, and she had in turn touched me outside the club, I had yet to experience touching her bare skin. My instincts had kicked in and I reached out, took her leg and removed her shoe after berating her for being such a fucking baby...doing anything and everything in my power to distract me from the fact that I was touching her. And oh God, the feeling of her skin on my fingertips...no words could describe how it felt. Rational thought began to waver, and it was as if I'd been transported headlong into a waking dream, or rather, an obviously deep-seated sexual fantasy, my twitching cock telling me this in no uncertain terms. I heard her hiss in pain and curse like a sailor as I examined her foot, wanting more than anything to move my hand upwards...ever closer...

I knew I had to think about anything else than what was happening, save me jumping her then and there. My medical training kicking in, I reluctantly released her foot and suggested that she get her ankle attended to, or at the very least to have it bandaged and elevated. This was followed by a further suggestion to take her to hospital. It wasn't as though I really wanted her to go to hospital...well maybe I did a bit. At least it would give me the 'out' I needed to get away from Bella and think about things with a little distance...and to gain some much needed alone wanking time. And shit, did I need some release.

After her blankly refusing to cooperate and see a doctor, I knew what I had to do. Come to think of it, I was probably searching for a way for her to invite me back to her place, as I wasn't really ready to let her go. We continued our witty and at times venomous banter, until we arrived back at her place, where I somehow found myself helping her to her door while she argued the whole way. As I wrapped my arm around her waist, the heat seemed to permeate through that blue dress and draw me in, and I wanted to tear her dress off and take her on the stairs. After thinking up cute nicknames for each other, Caveward and Bitchella, we found ourselves laughing at our situation, which brought me much needed relief, and made me arrive at one conclusion. By hell or high water, I wanted inside...with her. Or, rather, inside her. I should have realised that me being invited inside would only cause more complications...raise more unanswerable questions...and give me a serious case of blue balls.

So, instead of fucking her, I played the reluctant hero and bandaged her injured foot...my time at medical school sometimes coming in handy. Of course, there were the inevitable questions as to what I did do for a living, and I grunted evasively...never giving her an answer. It was all part of the plan Alice and I had discussed. I was to be a bastard of the worst kind, mysterious, free and would not trifle myself by working underneath a boss. Therefore, my job at the library would not be mentioned. If asked what I did, I would not commit to an answer, thereby adding to the mystique. I had negotiated some more time off work, at least at first, so that my time with Bella would be unfettered by other such mundane commitments. A bad boy bastard working at a library simply did not fit the image that I was now trying to convey.

Then, of course, I offered her some food after I heard her stomach growl. I even fucking offered to cook her a meal, but she turned me down, and I had to say that I was a little pissed off about that. I would have liked to find out if she enjoyed my cooking, as I hadn't dabbled lately between my illness and Alice's incessant coddling. I wondered if being a good cook went against the persona of the bastard that I was portraying. Ah well, if it was, I couldn't help it if I slipped up and showed some of my own qualities as well.

Then, as she so often did, Alice interfered with my life by texting me:

_She can't know she can have you until the last page of the book. _

When I didn't answer her text, of course she called me, and that's when I knew that it was time to leave. She'd never give up calling until I answered, and though I knew I could just switch off my phone, I sensed that with the way my emotions were getting away from me, it was time to get out of there. And so, I left, but not before telling her it was interesting to meet her...surreal but interesting. And boy did I feel like this situation was surreal, so much so that I felt as though I was in an episode of The Twilight Zone. My feelings were a mixture of anger, curiosity and horniness and I knew that it was time to put some space between the two of us so I had the chance to regroup. It probably helped that she didn't attempt to stop me, though I sensed she wanted to say more than she let on because she stumbled over her words before I left.

"What!" I growled as I closed the door behind me and headed for the elevator, the door immediately opening as I pressed the call button.

"You didn't answer my texts, and I needed to check..."

I got in the lift and as the doors closed I interrupted, "For fuck's sake, you're driving me crazy...it's all under control!"

"Oh just leave the asshole talk for when you're around Bella," she snapped.

"Fine," I said reluctantly, my emotions still frayed every which way. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to put tonight's events behind me and pull myself together.

"I take it you were with her then?" Alice asked, giggling into the phone.

"Yes, Alice," I answered with a hint of sarcasm, waiting for the lecture as I pressed the button to the ground floor.

"How did it go? Did she recognise you?"

"I don't think so."

"So, were you the asshole who felt her up?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course I wasn't! I was the idiot who intervened and saved her sorry ass!" I hissed.

"What did you do to the guy?"

"I broke his fucking nose!" I growled.

"Oh. Right. Did you do like I said and not tell her anything? Not give her your number?"

"Yeh Mom!" I replied with a grunt, poking my tongue out into the phone as I began to grow tired of her questions.

"No need to get pissy with me, Edward. I'm only trying to help. Now tell me what she said..."

"Alice, I'm tired and I don't really want to talk about this tonight," I huffed. I didn't see what Bella said had any bearing on Alice's scheme, and sensed that she was being nothing more than a busybody.

"Why?" she asked, her voice accusing.

"I just told you. I'm tired," I said casually, feigning a loud yawn.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be over in the morning with some coffee and muffins. I want to talk to you about what we need to do next."

"Next?" I whined. Wasn't it enough that I'd met her? What the fuck did she want me to do _now?_

"Yes, of course," Alice said as I made my way outside. "We need to find a way for you two to meet up again, and I have a few ideas that I'm toying with, but we'll talk tomorrow," she said cagily. "Try to get some sleep, and for heaven's sake Edward, remember the golden rule..."

"She can't know she can have me until the last page of the book...got it!" I said mockingly as I did a very poor impersonation of my sister's voice.

"Goodnight you big pain in the ass!" she hissed as she hung up. I trudged down the street and headed home, the pent up energy and severe case of blue balls that I knew I was going to be suffering from making me nearly sprint towards home.

As the cool night air hit my face, I got the feeling that my sister was going to drive me insane with this scheme. Her plans seemed to be getting more elaborate by the minute, and this only added to my anxiety. I began to run, unable to wait until I was back in my familiar bed, wanting more than anything to see this night gone, close my eyes and dream of the devil with a blue dress on...

APOV

"Sorry, Jasper," I said as I headed back to the Card Room for the second time in an hour and sat next to him at our table after just having called Edward. I followed my call to him with a quick text to Bella to check if she was okay. She answered yes, and I didn't push her to answer any other questions as I figured she'd had a pretty intense night.

"No problem. Besides, it gives me the chance to watch you walk across the room, honey," Jasper confessed, his honeyed voice seductive as he picked up a dumpling with his hand and offered it to me. I opened my mouth and took it on my tongue before closing my mouth and moaning as I chewed the delicious morsel. He smiled wickedly in response as he continued to feed me and talk.

"So is Bella alright?" he asked.

I nodded as I chewed, covering my mouth as I tried to swallow without it looking unladylike. "She's at home resting her ankle," I said as I picked up my glass of red and took a sip. Of course, I hadn't confessed I'd spoken to Edward, and wondered if Jasper had ever seen him, or even knew if I had a brother or not. Under the circumstances I decided not to mention him yet, but may have to make some decisions about what to do if I saw him beyond tonight. This was beginning to get complicated.

"Jesus, I can't believe some asshole felt her up like that. There sure are some bastards in this world, aren't there?" he commented with a sense of contempt.

I smirked knowingly at his words and answered, "There sure are, and if there's one nearby she seems to attract them." And it was true. I smiled victoriously, realising that their first encounter could not have gone better if I'd planned it.

"Are you saying that I'm a bastard?" he asked, throwing his head back and laughing.

I flushed, my inside joke between me and myself obviously missing the mark with him. "No!" I retorted all too convincingly, but then added, "Well, maybe a little, but there's nothing wrong with that. Every girl likes a bit of bad boy, even if they don't like to admit it." He popped a dumpling in his mouth and nearly swallowed it whole, blushing a little as he ate. Oh God, he looked adorable! "Well most girls, do anyway."

"Oh they do, do they?" he questioned with a quirked eyebrow as he leant in closely from across the table, staring at my lips, his beautiful blue eyes then meeting mine. God I wanted to kiss him. "And do you include yourself in the category of most girls?"

"I'm not sure," I mused, staring up at the red tiled ceiling as I tapped my finger in my chin in mock contemplation. "I think I prefer men who are misunderstood, their public personas unlike what they truly are...you know...more your playboy-type whose reputation is really all a facade kind of guy."

"Well, darlin', you might just be in luck there. I happen to know just such a guy..." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. We'd been flirting all night, and I have to say, I was getting more than hot under the collar. Every part of my body felt alive, and every time he spoke, his lilting southern voice dripping with sex appeal, his sideways smile and thick lips accentuating every word he said, I felt a strange sense of excitement which seemed to be heading south and pooling right in between my legs. Oh sweet Jesus! I was going to more than enjoy myself tonight!

"Really? Well I think you should introduce me," I demanded as I stood up, one too many wines granting me a sudden rush of bravado. A sheer look of disbelief and delight crossed his face as he immediately seized the opportunity. He stood up and grabbed my hand, then dragged me swiftly out of the club...

I couldn't believe I was doing this...it just wasn't like me. We drove back to my place, his black Porsche sleek and quiet...and he drove so fast that I didn't have time to think things through or change my mind. He opened my door for me and took my hand, pulling me towards my building. As I fumbled for my keys, he stood behind me and placed his hand on the wall, trapping me between his heated body and the door. I knew I was done for. Retrieving my keys from my purse, I attempted unsuccessfully to unlock the door, my hand fumbling and nearly dropping the keys as I tried to rush what I was doing. "Let me help," he whispered into the shell of my ear as he reached for my hand, steadily helping me to push the key into the lock.

He pulled me upstairs, and I followed, not wanting to slow down. I needed this. Needed to start living my life. Needed to _feel. _And even if I was just another notch on his belt, I was so swept up in the way he made me feel that I just didn't care anymore. Hang the consequences...fuck being careful...I wanted to get laid tonight.

I handed him my door key and he opened it with dexterity, pulling me inside and slamming the door shut. I threw my purse on the nightstand next to the keys that he quickly tossed there. Before I could catch my breath, his body was up against mine, pinning me to the door, and his mouth was on my neck, biting me, marking me. I felt his erection strain through his designer jeans as his hands laced with mine and dragged them above my head where he had me trapped there, helpless. "Mmmm...Alice you taste delicious," he said as he continued to suck my neck, his tongue darting out licking my skin as he worked his way up to my ear and pressed his hardness against me. "I've wanted this for so long, but if you think this is too fast you'd better tell me now," he warned in desperation.

"Are you kidding? I've waited so long to feel this way it's ridiculous!" I confessed, the wine talking as he kissed his way across my jaw until his eyes found mine. His returning smile was unbelievably sexy.

"I know the feeling," he said with relief. "God, you're so sweet, darlin'," he drawled as his eyes searched my face and his hands released mine, but not before he pressed my hands to the door to encourage me to keep my arms up, his fingers dragging down my arms, brushing past my already hardened nipples and down my waist. I kept my hands up over my head as he knelt down and found the hem of my dress, lifting it slowly upwards as he began to strip me, slowly peeling the dress off my skin.

He tossed the dress aside and took a step back, his eyes grazing over my near naked body admiringly. "Come with me, beautiful," he requested, taking my hand in his as he led me into the bedroom and showed me to the end of the bed, where he pushed me down to sit. "Take off your underwear, and lie back with your arms above your head," he commanded as he watched me back my way up the bed until I found my way to the pillows before making quick work of removing my underwear and tossing it on the ground. I realised he was still fully clothed and I had not a stitch on except for my shoes, but I didn't care. I also noted that he liked to boss people around in the bedroom as well as in the boardroom. Interesting. His eyes darted around the room until he spotted my blue silk scarf half hanging out of the dresser drawer. He walked over and took the scarf in his hand, sliding it between his fingers, smirking as he glanced into the drawer before returning to the bed. "May I bind you?" he asked calmly as he stood there, fondling the material. My mouth fell open. Oh wow. This guy was kinky, and though I was surprised, I didn't mind this one bit. I nodded, and he reached over and looped the scarf through the timber slats of the headboard before clasping my hands together and tying the scarf around my wrists. Holy fuck!

I lay there watching him as he propped his hand on the end of the bed, removing his boots, before he quickly searched his pockets and retrieved a condom, deftly placing it between his teeth as he reached for the top button of his shirt. My, he was prepared. He smiled as he undid the buttons of his shirt, pausing in between undoing each one, and slid the shirt off each shoulder deliciously slowly before tossing it to the ground. He body was amazing, from his hard, flat stomach and defined pecs to the sight of his ass, which he turned and wiggled at me before he unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down and stepped out of them. I let out a small moan as I watched him turn back to face me, slip off his boxers and kick them off his body, his erect cock springing free.

He made his way to the bed and knelt between my legs, his hands stroking my calves as he gently removed my shoes and simultaneously tossed them over his shoulders. He then tore open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it onto himself, his eyes closing for a second as he stroked his cock. Watching him like that made me so hot, made me want to touch him, but it also excited me that I couldn't. I felt my heart pound as I waited for him to make his next move.

He ran his hands up my legs intentionally skimming past where I wanted him most. "Christ, you're beautiful," he moaned in admiration as he leaned down and took long lick at my nipple while his other hand wandered to the other breast and he took my nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching until it was so hard that it could cut glass. His body barely touched my own, and I desperately needed more contact. "Patience, sweetheart," he murmured, seemingly wanting to savour this scene. All I wanted to do is have him fuck me senseless, but I wasn't about to change what he was doing, this strange seduction making me wetter by the second.

"Close your eyes, darlin'," he said, and in an instant I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the bed shift and creak for a moment while he moved about. And then, I felt him at my entrance, his fingers teasing me as his mouth covered my nipple.

"God!" I shrieked at the sudden sensory overload as his mouth suckled my nipple, his fingers relentless as they slid up and down my slit before finding my bundle of nerves.

"So fucking wet," he moaned as his tongue suddenly left my nipple and plunged into my mouth, while two of his fingers did the same into my pussy, his movements suddenly urgent as his body covered mine and his cock pressed against my thigh.

"Fuck me!" I finally shrieked as my walls began to ache beautifully under his ministrations while my hips bucked into him. I wanted to put my hands through his hair and bring him closer.

"For you, anything," he said breathlessly. "But first a taste, sweetheart." Oh God, no. I couldn't believe this. I was slowly being tortured, and I loved it!

His fingers still embedded deep inside me, I suddenly felt his hot breath on my pussy. "Watch," he whispered as I opened my eyes and looked down at his handsome face. He smiled, his eyes smouldering as his tongue peeked out and he licked me just above where his fingers were.

"Yes," I moaned as my hands strained against my bindings, the feeling of helplessness incredible as he worked his tongue upwards, flicking it over my inner lips before he found my swollen clit. While his fingers curled up and pressed against my g-spot, he lightly stroked me with his tongue, every now and again he would let out a sigh as he tasted me, teased me. Heaven. I was in heaven.

"Please!" I whimpered, unable to stand it any longer.

And then, his mouth surrounded me, sucking frantically as he pressed hard against my spot deep within, his lust filled eyes watching me watch him. I could feel that I was close and so could he. As I was just about to come, his hands and mouth had gone.

"No!" I howled in desperation.

"Patience, sweetheart. I need to be inside you when you come," he said as he worked his way up my body and plunged his tongue inside my mouth, our lips urgent, our breaths hot and hard as we tasted one another. I felt his cock at my entrance and writhed beneath him so I could get more contact. "Legs up, now!" he growled.

I shivered under his authoritative command, wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth. "Christ yes!" I hissed as he pushed himself in slowly, inching his way deeper within me. "More, Jazz," I demanded as he withdrew and then slammed into my pussy, his sudden urgency effectively knocking the breath out of me.

"Fuck I love it when you call me Jazz!" he grunted through clenched teeth as his eyes rolled.

"Jazz! Oh Jazz!" I screamed, wanting to scream his name a thousand times as he drew back and rammed into me, drawing back and pumping frantically again and again, his body shuddering as he claimed mine.

His movements were so hard, so fast that I couldn't breathe. With every thrust he met my swelling g-spot inside as he brought my legs up and over his shoulders, kneeling up as my ass left the bed, the new angle made him go even deeper. "Do - you - want – to - come, darlin'?" he panted between thrusts.

I nodded yes, unable to speak. "Answer me! Do you want to come?" he said more forcefully as he lightly slapped my ass, the surprise of his actions making me let out an animalistic yelp.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes!" I shrieked, and with that he attacked my clit with his fingers while he squeezed my ass cheek with the other, never slowing the pace of his thrusts, all of these sensations tipping me over the edge. "Oh fuck! Jazz!" I screamed as I came, his thrusts now a blur as he let out grunt after grunt, sweat pouring off us as our slick bodies moved urgently with each other.

His hands then grasped me by the hips, pulling me closer while my legs wrapped around his back. "Oh Alice! _Fuck yes! Coming!" _he screamed as he thrust three more times before he released into me, his body suddenly stilling as he closed his eyes, the look of bliss on his face the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He pulled out of me and rolled my body off him, quickly leaning forward to place a soft, breathless kiss on my lips before he reached up and undid the scarf, releasing me from my bindings. He quickly got out of bed and raced to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, but on his way back, he walked past my dresser, his eyes smiling as he reached into the drawer, pulled out a thong of mine and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Hey! That's my favourite pair!" I protested, pouting at him as he returned to bed and lay next to me, kissing my forehead as I rested my hands on his hard chest and looked up into his eyes. He grasped my wrists and massaged them lovingly, giving me a beautiful smile as he rubbed my tender skin.

"That was amazing, darlin'," he breathed, ignoring my protests.

"Better than I've ever written," I confirmed, still breathing hard and smiling with satisfaction in return.

"Your editor did mention that you were a little blocked on your latest chapter, so I thought I'd try to get your creative juices flowing, maybe give you a few new ideas for your book," he said as he leant down and licked my lips.

"Was that what this was about? Meeting my deadline?" I asked in mock indignation, trying to stop myself from giggling.

He threw back his head and let out an evil laugh. "Of course it was, though I do think I'll have to reconsider my policy on mixing business with pleasure. Now that we're done with the pleasure, let's discuss business. I plan to continue to help you get over your writer's block and free that dirty little mind of yours, if you'll let me stay," he said playfully, his lopsided smile absolutely sinful.

"Oh, you've given me more than a few ideas already," I said as I nuzzled into his chest. "For example, the way you tease," I said as I licked his nipple once, then wriggled my wrists out of his grasp, yawned and rolled over, teasingly pressing my ass into his prominent erection. He moved closer and wrapped his arms and legs around me tightly, groaning as he pressed his cock into my back. I chuckled and closed my eyes, while I whispered lazily, "Just remember, revenge is sweet, Jasper Whitlock...and I plan to exact my own on you very soon. Maybe I'll get you to wear that thong..." I laughed.

He let out a low growl as his fingers lightly trailed upward and teased my nipple, his golden touch making me feel like putty in his hands. I moaned under my breath as words and scenarios began to flow through my mind, Jasper's presence here tonight my newfound inspiration...

**A/N: So? Was it good for you? After you light up your post-sex ciggie, please leave me a review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All I'm going to say is...LOVING LADY...this is for you. It's now 5.00am on a Saturday morning...and I decided to get this out just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 16 – THE PLOT THICKENS

BPOV

The rising sun dappled through the fine lace curtains of my bedroom and I let out a frustrated sigh while yawning and stretching my tired limbs. I hadn't slept a wink all night. Between the pain of my ankle which throbbed every time I rolled over in bed, to the fear and agony that partnered my encounter with Edward, my mind just couldn't get my body to cooperate and rest. So, for most of the night, I re-read Alice's book to distract myself. Well, at least that's what I _tried _to do. After being unable to get beyond the first few pages, I finally gave up on that idea. I just couldn't focus. The man who had crash-bashed his way into my life last night had ensured that things would never be the same again. My mind was scattered into a million different directions, distracting me so much that I didn't know which way was up anymore.

And I liked it.

I felt...alive. Emotional. Raw. Like I was on a tightrope...but without the benefit of a safety net. How the hell had this happened? Who was this guy and how did he get under my skin so quickly?

He challenged me every step of the way. He didn't cut me a break, nor back down when he disagreed with me. He was the male version...of...me. And though I didn't care for myself all that much these days, being a bastard looked good on him. He wore it well, scathing and brutal as he was. I couldn't help but be compelled by him, for want of a better word.

So, last night I had allowed him in my house...reluctantly at first. It didn't take me any time at all before I began to change my mind. In the end, I didn't want him to go. Why the hell didn't I at least ask for his number? And why...did it matter? Take Jake out of the equation, and as far as men were concerned, they were a love 'em and leave 'em, take it or leave it prospect for me.

God, what that man was doing to me.

Not only was he seriously fuck-hot, but the way he talked pushed me so much that my emotions ran rife within me the whole night, and even remained with me residually long after he was gone. And I didn't know his last name, or have his number. Gah! What a fucking idiot I was!

I threw the duvet off my body and winced as my ankle caught the sheet when I swung my legs off the bed. I was desperate to take a shower and wash myself clean, so I got up and limped to the bathroom. My ankle had improved slightly, but I didn't see myself going anywhere today, which pissed me off as I really wanted to get some shit sorted. I shut the door behind me and sat on the toilet, unravelling the bandage that Edward had wrapped around my ankle, my fingers lingering there as I closed my eyes and remembered his heated touch. I stood and shimmied out of my boxers and t-shirt and gingerly got in the shower while trying to balance my weight on my good ankle so that I could wash myself. Fuck, this had been some twenty four hours, and though my sore ankle was the reason I'd met Edward, I wished that I had somebody to take care of me.

As I dried off my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror, I heard my phone ring from the living room. "Shit. What the fuck now?" I complained as I clambered clumsily out of the bathroom. I stared towards the couch as I passed and saw the empty beer bottles from the night before, and found myself smiling in a way that I didn't think possible. I was happy that Mike had accosted me last night...happy that Edward had intervened...and fucking petrified that he made me feel this way.

My phone continued to ring, bringing me out of my fantasies, and I limped over to fetch my purse before I retrieved my phone and flopped on the couch.

"Hi Em. What's up?" I rolled my eyes. Well, back to the shithole existence that was my own, stark reality.

"Bellacakes! How did things go last night?" he asked anxiously.

"Good, Em. Actually, better than good," I realised for more reasons that one. "I managed to get quite chummy with Alice and got her number. I'll give her a call in a while and get her to come over."

"You're inviting her there? Wow! What the hell happened last night? Did you turn gay on me and flick her bean while my back was turned?" he asked in a very surprised tone. He knew what I was like, and I'd never interviewed anyone in my own home, nor ever gave them any extra social time unless it was to do with the interview. But...I really didn't have much choice this time.

I snorted at his question. "Not exactly. I fell and hurt my ankle last night, and I can't walk on it at the moment, so if I want to get this done she'll have to come here," I explained, biting my lip nervously, leaving out the gory details of exactly how I hurt said ankle.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" he squealed.

"Yeh Em, I'm fine," I deadpanned.

"I'll come right over and bring breakfast and you can tell me all about it. You can't possibly feed yourself with a bad ankle," he said.

"Sure Em. Oh, and don't forget to bring your camera." I hung up the phone without saying goodbye, and stared wistfully at the empty beers...and they were empty alright...just like my life.

APOV

I woke to him spooning me, his breaths even and slow, the warmth of them fluttering across the nape of my neck. His arm was draped over my waist and we were both naked. Then, what had happened hit me. God, what had I done? Why had I let my guard down and had so much to drink? I had allowed this guy in my bed, and though I knew I'd had the best sex of my life last night, I wondered if that was that. I cringed at the thought of being just another notch on his belt. But, as I thought further, I realised that it was much worse than that. This wasn't just some stranger I'd picked up in a bar. I worked for him, and the consequences of sleeping with _this_ particular guy could very well jeopardise my job.

I began to panic, my breathing becoming shallow as I considered the possible consequences of my actions. I bet if he hadn't had so much to drink, he would have already woken and been long gone. Plus, it was still early, and so he hadn't really had the opportunity to escape, obviously the booze making him crash as heavily as I had. I wriggled underneath him, gingerly grasping his wrist and at the same time, trying to shift my body away from him and ease out from his grasp without waking him. Of course, I wasn't about to succeed.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he pulled me closer, his morning wood poking me in the back as his arms wound tightly around my waist. He moaned and his muscles tensed a bit, before his eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' there sweet thang," he whispered with a smile as he kissed my cheek.

"Um, hi," I answered, waiting for his feet to hit the floor and for him to bolt when he realised where he was.

"Are you okay?" he asked, studying my face, his smile disappearing, his expression quickly changing to a look of anxiety. I knew how he felt. I didn't do this sort of thing. I was a responsible person, and the one time I decided to go with my feelings, I ended up in bed with my boss! How utterly cliché! How stupid and reckless!

"Not really," I answered as I tried to move away once more. This time, he let me go but not before he let a little moan of protest escape his lips.

"What's wrong?" His face was pained now and it broke my heart to look at him.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to look out for myself. I know all about your reputation, Jasper, and I'm not an idiot, so feel free to leave."

His expression softened and a look of realisation crossed his features. "Do you think I would have asked to stay if I wanted this to be a one night stand?"

I sat up and leant against the headboard, covering myself with the sheet as I folded my arms and said, "I don't know, Jasper. I'm not very experienced in what men do when they have a one night stand, but it doesn't even matter. Last night was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't," he insisted, shaking his head emphatically, the bed sheet barely covering his hip as he shifted closer and tried to make eye contact with me. I felt his body tense beside me, his heat drawing me in, but I had to be strong.

"You have to know it was, Jasper."

He shook his head emphatically. "The only thing I know for sure is that last night was the best night of my life," he added, clearing his throat. I shot him a sideways glance, trying to gauge his emotions. My heart was leaping out of my chest, my emotions frayed as I tried to figure out what to say next.

"No, Jasper, it was a mistake. You're my boss, and...and..."

"Shhh." He placed his finger on my lips and cut me off, cupping my chin in his hand to bring my eyes into contact with ice blue ones.

"And we had too much to drink. What we did was wrong," I mumbled through his finger as I tried to push his hand away, but he was having none of it and his hand stayed firmly in place.

"I may have had a few drinks, but this feels nothing but right. Don't you feel it too?"

As much as I'd never felt this way before, I didn't like the idea of going out on such a huge limb. He watched me intently as I shook my head and continued to agonise over the situation.

"But you don't have anything to lose..."

"I have just as much to lose as you, darlin'," he argued firmly.

"But, can't you see..."

He pressed his thumb on my lip and sighed in frustration. "Now you listen here, Alice. I don't like the way this conversation is going, and I won't sit back and let you blow what could be a great opportunity." He arched his brow at me, challenging me to argue with him as he leaned in closer still and gripped my face between his hands. "And as far as being your boss goes, I don't give a shit about that. You work for me. So what? Many long lasting relationships have been based on a lot less." His breath hit my face, intoxicating me, and I have to say his close proximity was weakening my resolve.

And then I thought further about what he had said. Was he saying that he wanted a long lasting relationship? I swallowed heavily as the realisation of what he said hit me, and all that I stood to lose. "That's my point. What if this doesn't work out?"

"Well if it bothers you that much, you're fired. Happy now?" he asked as he laughed quickly, his eyes boring themselves into mine, willing me to concede to him. He moved in closer until our bodies were in direct contact, the sheets tangling between us as he hitched his leg over mine and brushed his lips against my throat.

"I..."

Before I could argue further, his mouth was on mine, his tongue invading me as he kissed me fiercely. I had not a hope in hell of getting away from his grasp. And, frankly, I didn't want to.

We lay in each other's arms after another session of sex, until I realised I had to make a move. I finally glanced at the clock, and I knew I had to get to Edward's place and formulate the next part of our plan. "You have to go, right?" he asked with a frown.

"I have some things to do...you understand," I answered, kissing him on the nose before I rose from bed and headed for the bedroom door, laughing as I glanced at his bulging jeans pocket, wondering briefly if he had a room of thongs that he kept his collection in.

"Can I call you later?" he asked as he sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands, reluctantly swinging his legs out of bed.

"Sure, Jazzy. I won't be long," I assured him as I gave him a playful wink, earning myself one of his cock-sure grins. "But before you go, care to join me for a shower?" He was on his feet and before I knew it, he was dragging me towards the bathroom door.

Boy things were getting complicated. As much as I loved the fact that Jasper seemed to be sticking around, his presence threw a bit of a spanner into the works. I just wasn't sure how much I could reveal to him. After all, what would he think of me if he knew what I was up to? And then, it hit me.

"That's it!" I yelled, staring at him gleefully as he turned on the shower and pulled me in, standing right behind me, the warm water soothing my aching body.

"That's what, darlin'?" he asked as he grabbed my bottle of rose shower gel and tipped some onto his hands before lathering it up and slowly massaging my back.

"Jazz, would you come visit someone with me this morning?"

He groaned and his hands were suddenly everywhere, his erection pressing into my back as he massaged my body. "Anything for you, sweet thang..."

EPOV

I woke to the biggest hard-on of my life, groaning as I found my hand already stroking my engorged cock, the image of Bella overwhelming my every sleeping and waking moment these days. I had to admit, I didn't mind it one bit. Even in my dreams Bella was taking over my parents as the main subject of them, and it wasn't as though I was objecting...I'd just like it if these particular dreams were more of a...reality.

"Yes," I hissed as I threw off the sheets and stroked harder, thinking about the blue dress that she wore, and those heels...the ones that ensured that I could take her home last night...the ones I wanted to fuck her in. I imagined her in those shoes, naked after languidly stripping off her dress in front of me, licking her lips before tonguing my cock, her mouth covering me as she swirled around my hardened skin. And then, I pictured her climbing up my body, sitting on my face as I pushed my tongue into her sweet pussy, drinking of her juices and using my hands to penetrate her every orifice. God I missed the taste of a woman, and I bet that Bella was especially delicious.

"Bella," I moaned in desperation as my hand sped me towards my orgasm, picturing her crawling down my body and sliding her wet heat over my cock...that image bringing me to the edge and tumbling me over. "Fuck!" I screamed as I came in my palm, my breaths heavy, my heart racing. And then, after I cleaned myself off with some tissues and came down from my self-inflicted high, I felt a sense of emptiness overwhelm me. Jacking off to her image in my head was not what I wanted to do for the rest of my days, and now that I'd been thrust into her life, it just wasn't enough anymore. Not even the lie I was concocting with Alice was enough to dissuade me from seeing her again. I had to make this work, even if it meant that I could just be a part of her life for a brief moment in time. Even if I just got to touch her skin only one more time...to smell her sweet scent...

I knew that Alice would be coming over, so I got myself dressed and it wasn't too long before I received a message from Alice, telling me she was on her way, and that she was bringing a friend. Oh fuck, she'd met someone? I realised that it must have been guy I saw them with at the club...

"Hi Edward," she said as I opened the door. "This is Jasper. Jasper, Edward."

"Edward, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to shake mine, his palm sweaty. Shit I hoped I'd gotten all the jizz off my hand, but then again, the way these two were all doe eyed at each other, I suspected that they had been in contact with more than their fair share of bodily fluids over the last twenty four hours. I raised my eyebrow at my sister, and she just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. One of us had gotten laid, and I knew it wasn't me.

"Yeh," I said, dumbfounded by this guy's apparent newfound relationship with my sister, and a little pissed off that she hadn't warned me about him before she brought him over.

I closed the door and followed them into the living room, where they both stood there, watching me as I approached. Alice's expression was like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

And then as if I was a piece of meat, Jasper put his thumb to his chin and circled me. "I can see what you mean, Alice. He'd be perfect," he said, his eyes looking at me up and down until they arrived at my face.

"Yay!" she said with a wide grin, clapping her hands as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the fuck are you talking about? And quit staring at me that way!" I growled at Jasper as his eyes continued to critique my body.

He stopped and placed his arm around Alice's waist. "Well, Miss Alice thought that you'd make the perfect man for the cover of her next book. I have to say I agree," he said with a smile and an approving nod.

"_What?" _I shrieked, Alice's smile immediately leaving her face, the anger pouring off me.

"Jasper do you mind if I speak to Edward alone for a moment?" she asked as she released herself from Jasper's grip.

"Sure. I'll be just outside having a smoke," Jasper said with an awkward grin before he opened the door and walked out.

"So...what do you think?" she asked me as she ensured that Jasper had closed the door.

"About what, exactly?" I hissed.

"My way of getting you to bump into Bella again!" she said with a knowing smile.

"What the fuck does my being on the cover of your book have to do with meeting Bella again?"

"Well, I figured that we could hire her photographer to do the shoot, and that maybe you could run into her...at the conference. That would give you a great reason to be there, and Jasper could introduce you."

"Absolutely not," I said unconvincingly, all the while the vision of Bella's face danced across my mind at the mere mention of her name, distracting me so much that the venom and conviction had all but disappeared from my voice. "Surely you've come up with better ideas than that."

"Oh I've had some other ideas. Let's see...you could run her over with your bike, which you _still haven't finished_. Or you could just randomly bump into her in the street. Or hey I've got it! You could admire her from afar and stalk her until she has you arrested!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she stared at me challengingly, waiting for me to argue with her.

Much like Bella, I didn't have a leg to stand on.

"You could have warned me about this."

"Yeh, right. If I hadn't brought Jasper here to convince you, you never would have agreed to it." She had me there. I nodded in agreement, realising that she was one hundred percent right.

"So, tell me then, does he know about your little scheme?" I asked.

"Not really...I..."

There was a light knock on the door and Alice opened it, kissing Jasper on the cheek as he entered. I seriously wanted to vomit at the sight.

"Jasper, before you agree to do this, I need to let you know that Edward is my brother, but don't feel obligated just because he's family." She bit her lip and waited for his reaction.

"Seems this young lady has a habit of mixing business with pleasure," he said with a smirk. "But I don't see that as being a problem. I can be discreet, and though I usually don't usually go for blurring the lines of work and personal lives, it seems I've already crossed that line, haven't I darlin'?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Alice, as he laced his fingers between hers and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. Did I really have to be subjected to all of this fucking sexual innuendo? "Besides, your brother does have a certain quality, an edge that will fit in with the new book. Just because he's a relative of yours, it makes no never mind to me. He's right for the cover, and I'm sticking with my original first impression."

"He is, isn't he?" she agreed, winking at me.

"You two need psychiatric help, or fucking glasses. Why don't you just call Fabio instead?" I offered in a whiney voice.

Both of them burst out laughing and Jasper leant forward and gave me a pat on the back. "Fabio is a wonderful model, but he's old enough to be my grandfather, Edward. This story calls for someone a little younger and with much more of a bad boy edge to him. You fit that description perfectly."

"Jasper, I was hoping we could keep the fact that Edward is my brother under wraps. That would be best for all of us, don't you agree? You know how private I am, and how I'd much rather my family life to be kept out of the public eye." My jaw hung open as I watched her play this guy like a fiddle. I bow to the queen of manipulators. I couldn't believe that this woman was my sister.

"Sure, honey. I don't mind at all. Of course, Edward here has to agree or it's a moot point anyway." I swallowed thickly while Alice gave me an anxious stare, her eyes begging me to agree.

"We keep our little relationships just between the three of us, okay?" Alice asked us both in desperation.

"Agreed," Jasper said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Fine!" I agreed reluctantly, pissed off that the queen of manipulators was getting her way yet again, and right in front of who I could only assume was her new boyfriend slash boss.

"Now, if we hurry, we can get some shots and put them up at the conference and give the readers a little teaser for your upcoming book," Jasper said with a nod in what I was sure was his business-like tone.

"And I know just the perfect photographer. Have you heard of Emmett McCarty?" she asked.

"Sure have. I believe he's quite the artist, and I've worked with him before," Jasper mused with a laugh. "So if you think you'd like to use him, I'm all for it."

Alice threw her arms around Jasper and rained kisses all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Jazz!" she said as he blushed. I didn't want to _know _what that was about, but one thing I did know is that Alice was in pretty deep with this guy.

"Jesus, get a fucking room would you?" I complained, trying to look anywhere but at the pair of them attacking one another in the middle of my living room.

Alice's phone rang, and she smiled as she reluctantly untangled herself from her new little friend, pulling out her phone and checking the screen. "Showtime," she whispered, grinning excitedly...

**A/N: Remember...it's 5am...PLEASE SHOW ME THE LOVE SO I CAN PASS OUT A HAPPY WOMAN!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have to say that I've been very blocked this week...RL has been kicking my butt seriously. So thanks for your patience...I truly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: To own Twilight or not to own Twilight, that is the question. Unfortunately the answer is neigh, and therefore I must toil away, ne'er to own thine rights LOL**

**BTW I Heart Jennifer and Michaela! And in case I don't get another chapter out before October, happy birthday Sarah (sis)! Mwah...enjoy having ur piercings with Mich!**

CHAPTER 17

WHERE'S THE BARF BAG? SOMEBODY?

BPOV

After calling Alice and giving her my home address, I spent time on the laptop, sprawled out on the couch, adding bits and pieces to the article. I still wasn't happy with it, but I didn't give a shit anymore. My job just didn't seem that important. Other more pressing things were occupying my mind.

I smiled to myself, recalling the strange night I'd had, the out of ordinary occurrences seemingly continuing through to today when Alice asked me if she could bring Jasper over with her. I told her that as long as it didn't stop us from having our interview that I didn't mind. I liked Jasper, and though it felt like my love life was seriously fucked, I was happy that he appeared to have gotten the girl of _his_ dreams. Or, at least I hoped that. I could only pray that something like that would happen to me someday, and wondered that if I basked in their good fortune for long enough, maybe some of it would rub off on me. I was turning into some sort of love struck fool. It was so unlike me.

Emmett turned up with my favourite lemon poppy seed muffins and coffee, and boy did I need the caffeine after the night I'd had! Shame the poppy seeds didn't have the added effect of an opiate. That would have been an added bonus...one that I could have seriously used in my desperate time of need.

After hobbling to the door and letting him in, he set breakfast down on the coffee table and silently sat next to me, picked up the laptop and took the memory card out of his camera. I left my aching foot off the couch to make room for him, groaning in annoyance as I realised that Edward was right in advising that I elevate it. As Em downloaded all of the shots onto my laptop, I found myself staring longingly at the pictures of Jasper, his disarming smile and manliness making me crave a lover.

"Yeh, he's seriously hot, isn't he Bellacakes?" Em said with his goofy smile, glancing towards me as I answered.

"Sure is. But I suspect he's off the market as from last night," I said with a sad smile.

"What? Oh damn!" Emmett laughed as I watched picture after picture display on the screen. "And here I was, thinking I had a shot!" He didn't notice my expression. Instead, his eyes were focused on the pictures that he was saving to my hard drive.

"You're dreaming if you think you can get him to bat for the other team!" I said, trying to be witty but instead it came off snarky. "But the way things have been lately with me, you'd probably have a better chance at turning Jasper than I would in meeting the right guy," I grumbled like a spoiled two year old, staring at the coffee table...the place where Edward's ass sat less than twenty-four hours earlier. I seriously envied that table.

He stopped what he was doing and took in a sharp breath, his face wrinkled as he took in my expression. The way he was looking at me, I knew that he thought I was crazy, and by all intents and purposes, I was. "Okay, Bellacakes, besides the foot, what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, studying my face carefully as he put the laptop on the coffee table and picked up a muffin, shoving the whole thing in his mouth in two bites. My absent acerbic attitude didn't go unnoticed by my only friend, and he sensed the change in me just as much as I did.

"Nothing," I said softly, sighing as I continued to stare at the table and picked up my coffee and rested my sore foot on table.

He swallowed the muffin quickly, and then washed it down with some coffee. "Nothing? Yeh right! You're not even taking pot-shots at me for inhaling my muffin and that's not like you. Something's up...so spill!" he demanded, setting his cup down and taking my free hand in his. I didn't answer. I couldn't. "What's this all about, Bella?" he asked softly, waiting for me to speak as he arched his brow, then squeezed my hand gently and watched my every expression. I shifted in my seat, his disarming stare making me feel all kinds of awkward. I felt a blush creep across my face, and was pissed off that my body's reaction was giving me away...showing him my weaknesses. "Fuck me! You've met someone!" he said, his grin spreading across his face as he realised he was right without me having to utter a single word of admission.

"Shut up!" I said, angry that I couldn't keep my shit to myself.

"I will not!" he said sarcastically. "Oh this is unbelievable! So tell me Bellacakes, who is he?" At this point he was bouncing excitedly on the couch. Then I thought about his question. Who was Edward? That was the proverbial million dollar question.

"To be honest, I-I don't know. All I know is that he saved me from being practically raped by Mike." I dropped my head, my eyes focusing intently on my coffee cup as I put it to my lips and took a sip, more than annoyed that I'd confessed anything to Emmett at all.

"Wait...what? You ran into that asshole and he tried to rape you?" I shook my head, feeling the anger rising as he let go of my hand and waved his arms around in frustration. From the day he met Mike, Emmett hated him. At first I thought it was jealousy, as Mike tended to occupy a lot of my time, but when I was with Jake, Emmett didn't behave that way, and actually took quite a shine to him.

"Calm down, Em. He didn't exactly get that far, but he did manhandle me a bit before Edward stepped in."

"Edward eh? Well if this Edward saved you from being pawed to death by Mike, I already like the guy!" he said and added through narrowed eyes and clenched teeth, "Because if I was there, I'd have fucked him up real good. I've always been looking for a reason to introduce that fucker's face to my fist." He squeezed my hand harder and grinned evilly. As gay as Emmett was, he worked out, and was shit strong, and his hulking build made him appear more than intimidating. Emmett also knew how awkward things had gotten after Mike and I broke up, and when we attended the infamous Hale Publishing Christmas party, things came to a very embarrassing head. Mike had gotten himself so drunk that night that he groped half the staff just to piss me off in front of my work colleagues. I was probably lucky that Rosalie wasn't there that night, as I was certain that he would have paid her extra special attention in order to really humiliate me.

"Shame I don't know how to contact Edward," I grumbled regretfully under my breath.

"Aww no, really?" he said and with a sympathetic stare.

I inhaled deeply and let a gush of air out. Pining for the idiot was not going to make him magically appear in my life again. He knew where I lived. And then, I felt the anger brew within me. The ball was entirely in his court. He had the power, and I hated the fact that he could just call in and see me if and when _he _really wanted to, but the only thing I could do is...well...wait. "He's nothing but a fucking bastard anyways!" I hissed. "He absolutely drove me nuts!"

"Oh Bellacakes, you're such a goner!" he cooed, smiling at me. "He's a bastard, and that fits the bill of your ideal guy, right? Oh, please tell me he's handsome too! He's gorgeous isn't he?" he babbled. I couldn't argue. He was so much more than handsome or gorgeous or any other word that described fuck-hot, but that wasn't what drew me to him. It was his nature, his wit...his...bastard-like qualities.

"Yeh, I guess he's okay," I admitted sheepishly.

"Bella and Edward, sitting in a tree..."

"_Shut the fuck up!" _I yelled as my head snapped up and I glared at him. I tore my hand away from his grasp and punched him in the arm, nearly spilling my coffee in the process.

"F...U...C...K...I...N...G!" he finished the childish song with a laugh, not even having the decency to rub the fake pain away from his arm.

I felt like throwing the coffee in his face, I was so furious. Instead, I gulped down the rest of my drink and slammed the empty cup on the table. "Got that out of your system now, asshole?" I asked as I picked up the muffin and inhaled it. Emmett just stared at me, his mouth gaping in shock.

"That the best line you got? Oh this guy's really got your number, hasn't he?" he noted. That was an understatement.

And then, because I realised he was right, I became even more infuriated. "And who the fuck do you think you are? I happen to know that some guy's got your dick in a knot and you haven't said a fucking word about him. Who was it? Riley someone?" I snarled. I watched as Emmett's face fell and his expression quickly turned to one of sadness. His eyes darted everywhere, and his reaction told me that I'd more than hit a nerve.

He took in a deep breath and shrugged, staring at me through sad eyes. "Yeh. So? I didn't say anything because it doesn't matter. The guy's always been with someone, and I've only ever seen him at Fire Island. It's just too complicated," he murmured in concession, averting his gaze from me once more. I could have so easily have moved in for the kill, but something in his eyes stopped me, and I could swear a tear was threatening to spill onto his face. I just didn't have the heart to hurt him that way, and instead reached out and took his hand in mine.

"Well shit! Aren't we a pair of miserable old women?" I said finally, squeezing his hand, the emotional roller coaster I was on continuing to throw me for a loop.

"Yeh," he admitted with a half grin as he let go of my hand and wiped his eye with the base of his palm.

We sat together for a few moments while Emmett regained his composure.

"Besides, I think you've still got a shot with Jasper!" I said with a smirk, breaking the awkward silence as someone knocked on the door. Emmett chuckled at my joke, and gave me a forgiving hug. "Finally," I said with relief as Emmett released me and got up, sauntering to the door, suddenly grinning from ear to ear when he greeted our guests.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Hi guys!" he said with surprise in his voice. He knew just by looking at them that they'd had sex, and as he let them in and closed the door, so did I. Fuck if they didn't both have shit eating grins plastered across their faces...that just-laid look of satisfaction. Gah! I hadn't had that look in...well...I don't remember if I'd ever had _that_ particular look. Jake was a kind and gentle lover, and though that was sweet, it really didn't get me off that often. Then of course, there was Mike. That asshole needed a fucking GPS to find my clitoris. I seriously considered buying him one as a joke, but knew that my attempted humour would be lost on him, and he'd just ask me why on earth I'd buy him a GPS when he didn't even drive a car. Yeh, I sure could pick 'em.

I sat up stiffly on the couch as I watched them with each other, the pair of them looking happier than pigs in shit. "Hi, Bella...Emmett," Alice nodded, her eyes quickly fixing themselves on my foot. "Oh wow, how's your ankle doing?" she asked with a sudden frown.

"It's a little better," I answered. "But I won't be wearing those fucking heels for a while," I said, trying to joke about what happened.

"Who hurt you?" she asked seriously as she sat down next to me and grasped Jasper's sleeve and pulled him with her, making him sit beside her on the armrest. Emmett walked to the dining table and grabbed one of the wooden chairs, placing it opposite us with the back facing forward, straddling the chair.

"I, um...no-one. I just fell." I really didn't know if I should confess to her that I'd met Edward. I knew that if I did, Alice would ask further awkward follow-up questions, and I really didn't want to go down that road. What would be the point?

"Yeh. She tried to walk and chew gum at the same time," Emmett quipped. I rolled my eyes but gave him a small smile, silently thanking him for not spilling the beans.

"Your text said that some asshole tried to grope you. Did he..." She raised her eyebrow, and was studying me carefully. I suspected she was searching for any further signs of injury.

"No. No, Alice. Nothing happened that I couldn't handle. It was just that in the scuffle, I accidentally fell and twisted my ankle."

"Oh. So you're not hurt anywhere else then. That's a relief to hear," she said, smiling with relief. Well, that was nice. She was showing genuine concern for me. Huh.

"That's all well and good, Bella...but if I ever happen to hear that this or any other dude bothers you again, I may not be able to control my actions," Jasper said, his ice blue eyes angry. Well this was entirely unexpected. They were both being so nice. I wasn't used to it...people being nice. Not without an ulterior motive, anyway.

"You and me both, Jasper," Emmett chimed in, punching his clenched fist into his palm. I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject, wanting this matter closed.

"So. How about we get some more information for the article. And since you're here too Jasper, I was wondering if I could add something from you as well. Would that be okay?" I asked.

"Only if it's alright with Alice. It's her article, not mine...so is it okay, sweet thang?"

Alice blushed and let out a giggle, but then gasped in realisation as if she'd been busted. Oh for fuck's sake.

"I hate to burst your bubble you two, but it is kind of obvious that you're more than work colleagues now," I stated.

"Well Bella, I don't have a problem with Jasper being in the article, as long as you leave the sweet thang bit out, if you get my drift." She gave me a wink, but her expression was anxious.

"No problem. I won't write about anything but the professional relationship between the two of you. Besides, I'm not writing this for some gossip column, and even if I was...no offence Alice...but who gives a flying fuck about what man you're with?" It wasn't as if they were movie stars who were trying to keep their affair secret. It just wasn't...newsworthy. On top of that, I didn't really want to crucify Alice any more than I already had.

"None taken, I guess," she shrugged.

"And thanks, Bella darlin'," Jasper added, winding his arm around Alice's shoulder, placing a kiss on her brow, openly showing his affection towards her. She smiled dizzily, and right then and there, I knew that not only did she get laid the previous night, but Alice had it bad for Jasper just as much as he did for her. As I watched them, I realised that they seemed to relish the fact that they could demonstrate that affection unhindered. I guess I could understand that they wanted to keep things under wraps, considering that they're essentially boss and employee.

"Can I read what you've written?" she asked as she glanced at the laptop which sat on the coffee table.

"Yeh, sure," I said with a shrug. I had both the article and Emmett's downloaded pictures up on the screen.

She glanced at the article quickly, giving me a silent nod of approval before she minimised the article and clapped her widening eyes on the pictures.

"Oh Jasper! You look so handsome!" One of Jasper's shots was up on the screen, and it was by far the best one of them all. His crossed legs were propped up on the desk, and he had his head thrown back in a genuine laugh, showing his perfectly formed white teeth in all their glory. It was such a natural shot, and he looked fucking amazing. God, if only... I cleared my throat and stared away from the screen, and glanced towards the two of them as Alice leaned her body into his chest. I wanted that. So much.

Jasper blushed and gave me a smarmy smile, obviously feeling awkward about his picture on display. "What other ones do you have?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" Alice asked.

"Go ahead," I said, smirking at Emmett. Emmett looked like he was going to pee his pants, he was so excited. He loved it when anyone looked at his photos. He stood up and took his place behind them, watching as Alice clicked open the gallery.

As they scanned through the collection of pictures, both Alice and Jasper let out the occasional 'ooh' and 'ah', admiring Emmett's work, while he explained the way he took the shots, his face filled with pride as he talked animatedly about his passion. "I told you he's great," I bragged as a few shots of Alice appeared.

"You look beautiful, darlin'," Jasper said as he stared admiringly at a picture of Alice, the shot taken when she sat with Emmett and me in the coffee shop. Her smile was warm and her eyes sparkled, but they also looked full of knowing...as if she'd endured a lot of anguish in her life.

"Not as much as you," she gushed, staring up at him briefly, batting her eyelids.

"Jesus, has anyone got a barf bag?" I asked, mockingly gagging at the mutual admiration society meeting going on before my incredulous eyes.

"Aww, I think it's cute," Emmett added.

"Oh my God! Bella!" Alice gasped as she came across a shot of me. "You look stunning!"

I immediately sat forward, my mouth gaping as I stared at the shot of me that Em took while I sat on the floor, writing the article. He'd taken the black and white shot close up, with the light of the window casting a half shadow across my smiling face. I never thought much about the way I looked, but I had to admit, I didn't look half bad.

"Emmett, you're so talented!" she exclaimed, smiling widely at him, a devious glint in her eyes. What the hell was that about?

"Oh by the way Emmett, have you sealed the deal with the Biers Gallery yet?" Jasper asked. Emmett's expression became panicked, and he quickly walked back and sat down on the dining chair again.

"Err...not exactly," he answered, clearing his throat.

Unable to watch him squirm, I stepped in and said, "It's okay, Emmett. I'll tell him." I turned to Jasper and met his gaze. "Jasper, I'm sorry, but I lied to you about that. Rosalie was putting Emmett down, and I just got pissed off about it and...I reacted. There's no deal with the gallery. There never was. I was just fed up with Rosalie's fucking holier-than-thou attitude." I held my breath for a moment, waiting for him to let me have it. At the time of that particular conversation, I recalled Jasper's reaction. I knew that he knew I wasn't exactly telling the truth, but instead of reacting angrily to my confession, he threw his head back and burst out laughing.

Emmett stared at him incredulously with widened eyes, and Alice just stared at him with a look of confusion. I had no idea what to say, but I was starting to get a little pissed off with him. "_What?" _I finally snapped.

"Sorry, Bella. Don't get angry. I knew that you weren't exactly being honest, but I can understand why you did it. Besides, darlin', I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your boss."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I know Riley Biers personally. You know, he's a very astute businessman and quite the artist himself."

"Riley Biers?" Emmett asked, swallowing heavily as a look of shock crossed his face.

"No!" I said, smiling widely in realisation. It couldn't be the same Riley, could it? "Is that your Riley?" I asked.

"Your Riley?" Jasper questioned. "You know him? Well of course you would, I guess, being that he's part of the gay community, and a fellow artist.

"He's moved here then?" Emmett squeaked. "Permanently?"

"Yep, he's in Seattle permanently. He moved here last year."

"So how did you two meet?" Emmett asked, staring at Jasper enviously.

"I met him when I bought a few of his paintings, after I went to New York City last year to buy some pieces for my new house. I wasn't only impressed with his work, but I admired his business savvy. I also respected his need to break out on his own. He worked as an appraiser for Sotheby's to support his income, but wanted to go into business for himself and help promote new and upcoming artists. After I left and came home, Riley contacted me to get some business advice, but because there's so much competition and higher overheads in New York he decided to move over here last year. I offered to go into business with him as a silent partner, you know, to help him and the local art community out."

"Wow," I said in admiration. I was really getting to like Jasper, and hoped that he'd stick around and become a friend.

"Holy shit," Emmett added, still surprised by this new information.

"Jasper, you're so full of surprises. I had no idea you had other business interests," Alice said.

"Yeh, Alice, you sure struck gold there," I commented, winking at the two of them.

Alice blushed and shot back, "Hey! I'll have you know I liked Jasper before I knew..."

"What?" Jasper asked, shooting the death stare at me. "Oh don't tell me yawl are hung up on the whole money thang?" he drawled with embarrassment.

"Not at all, Jasper. I just didn't realise you liked to throw your hard earned cash away on so-called good investments," I said with a sigh.

"I'll have you know, little lady, that art is a very sound investment. Besides, I like to contribute my time and energy to a many different communities, and give back where I can," he said with pride and sincerity.

"Jesus Jasper, you're no fun at all. You rich people just can't take a joke, can you?" I said and he smiled his cocky smile, relaxing once he realised I was yanking his chain. "Besides, my best friend is an artist, and I know he deserves a chance to live his dream, so who am I to judge?"

"Bella, you're a pistol, honey. You're gonna make some man very happy one day, and keep him on his toes a hell of a lot." I laughed along with Jasper, and Alice just stared at him with a look of admiration.

"Before I forget, Emmett, do you think you could get some of these shots printed? I think that some in eight by four size minimum and then work your way larger than that. Mix and match the sizes, you know?"

"Oh, yeh, I guess," he said distractedly.

"Riley can help us with the frames and the layout..."

"Huh?" Emmett said with a pained expression, his thoughts a million miles away.

"Emmett, I know that you know Riley, but you don't have a problem with doing business with him, do you?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Not-not at all," he answered, swallowing heavily. "I just...just..." Emmett gave me a silent stare of desperation, his tongue so tied he couldn't say what I knew he wanted to say more than anything.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Why is it that people can't just spit out what the hell they want instead of pussy-footing around? Jasper, is Riley in a relationship at the moment?" I asked impatiently.

Emmett held his breath and waited for an answer.

"Not as far as I know. He tried to keep a long distance thing going after he moved here, but it didn't last long," Jasper answered, smiling in realisation. Well this was just great. Here I was, witnessing yet another possible hook-up, while I sat there like a piece of old forgotten furniture...gathering dust in the corner. Oh fuck, just put a sheet over me and leave me to rot!

Emmett let out a huge sigh of relief, and his answering smile nearly split his face in fucking two.

Alice's smile also grew, and everyone seemed happy, and their lives were all falling into place beautifully. Well...everyone's except for mine. "Oh, these are so good. Hey Emmett, I've got a great idea! Could I interest you in shooting the cover of my next book?" she asked excitedly as she stared at him with anticipation. Oh let's just make everyone's life fucking perfect. Why the hell not? I folded my arms and felt like throwing a tantrum yet again, but bit my tongue and merely pouted.

"Since I can't see myself going back to work as Rosalie's assistant, why the hell not?" he answered, jumping out of his chair. I seriously though he was going to do a 'Rocky Balboa at the top of the stairs victory dance'.

"Besides, I think it would make for a great addition to the article, don't you Bella?" she asked, her eyes flashing at Jasper before she glanced towards me. I stared at the pair of them, the desperation I felt to have what they have thick in the air. So that's what it looked like to be in love. God, if only I could wear such a fucking ridiculous expression one day. "Um, earth to Bella?" she said, clicking her fingers at me, snapping me out of my dream-like state. "How about you boys go get us some lunch so we can get this more of this interview done?" she said to them with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Emmett said as he moved towards the door.

"How does sushi sound?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds good to me," Alice said as she pecked Jasper on the cheek. "Bella?"

"Um, sure, whatever," I whispered as I stared wistfully at the coffee table yet again.

Jasper got up and followed Emmett out the door, handing him his card as they closed it behind them. Their laughter echoed down the hall as they left, their happiness making a mockery of my lonely, pathetic existence. It didn't matter that Alice was still in the room with me...I'd never felt more alone in my entire life...

**A/N: Hmmm...so the seeds are being carefully sewn by Alice, aren't they? I have to say I'm feeling a little sorry for Bella, aren't you? But I wouldn't worry, as when she meets Edward again, things will hopefully turn a corner for her. **

**Now for a request from my readers. I'd really like to know what you think, as I'm getting a few alerts on this, but not many reviews. Do you want this story to continue, or do you want me to give up the ghost and let it go? Hmmm? Come on folks...reviews are one of the ways we know if we're doing a good job, or if anyone out there is actually reading the story, so please hit that button and let me know what you think! Next chapter will hopefully have Edward modelling his ass off...but only if I get me some reviews! :0**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: You know I just can't stay away from this story at the moment, even with real life getting in my face every five minutes...so for a treat this week I'm updating again (and that's after three rewrites)! It's now 3.00am on Tuesday morning but I just had the supermodel Edward in my head and had to get this chapter out and into the laptop...and it looks like it's gonna be another longer one...since I can't seem to shut the hell up! Now I'm hoping that as I write this I hit the 100 review mark...so please help me achieve triple figures! Hang onto your seats ladies and gents!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a fellow fan fic writer, Alltheothernamesareused (she's finished her Midnight Sun bridge and it's fabulous!) So please go check out her profile and read her stories. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2469106/**

**And to my friends on Facebook..thanks so much for checking out the stories...and to Mich and Jen...as always...you've been there my friends! Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, but bending the Twilight characters out of shape is my passion. So there.**

CHAPTER 18

SCRUBS UP OKAY, DOESN'T HE?

BPOV

Alice sat there, scrutinising me, waiting for me to speak, but I just couldn't.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong. You seem a little distracted, and don't tell me it's just about the ankle."

"Huh?" I answered as my eyes met hers.

"What's the problem? You seem upset, and I want to help."

My bottom lip began to quiver, but I just couldn't trust her enough to tell her anything, but at the same time I felt that somehow I was being left behind...alone. "Fuck! This is so unlike me!" I yelled in frustration.

"Look, I don't pretend to know what you're going through, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I know one thing...I know what it's like to be alone, and it's a tough gig, isn't it?" she said as she reached out and patted my hand. What the hell? How the hell did this woman seem to know what I was thinking?

"Yeh, well, yeh, um...whatever," I rambled.

"How about we get this interview finished, and then you can add parts to it from the conference next weekend. You're still coming to the conference aren't you?" she asked.

"Sure sure," I said as Alice picked up the laptop and carefully placed it on my lap.

"Good. So, let's fuck this duck before the boys get back with lunch," she offered with a smile as I let out a snort and limbered up my fingers on the laptop.

Her father was a doctor and her mother a doctor's wife, and they had been killed in a car accident just over a year ago after going to visit her brother whose illness had taken a turn for the worse. Holy hell. When her family was mentioned, the pained look on her face caused me to move on to the subject of her writing, as I sensed that things were just too upsetting to discuss. And I could understand where she was coming from, and in a way I was relieved that she didn't want to discuss her brother after I'd been such a bitch towards him. Getting personal with Alice appeared to be dangerous territory anyway, as any time I had attempted it, I always seemed to upset her. She had lost her friends after her family, cared for her brother, and had survived by churning out novel after novel to cope, having written four of them in a year, and I came to realise that even though she surrounded herself with those in the publishing world, she was essentially alone. What a selfish bitch I was, envying her, when I should be happy that she'd found Jasper...someone to finally love.

Her literary influences were varied and too many to name...everyone from Shakespeare to Austen, crediting her family tragedy as being the impetus to write and not really any one writer. I wrote directly onto the laptop, happy with what she was giving me, making a few snide comments as we joked together. I really was beginning to like Alice.

After the boys arrived back with lunch, Jasper gave me a little information about how he came to run the publishing company after his father had fallen ill and passed from cancer at the young age of fifty, throwing him headlong into unchartered territory. His father had been grooming him to take over the position of CEO when he retired, but things had been moved forward when his father's health began to fail. He cut his degree in business short, and threw himself into his job, continuing his father's legacy...but also giving relative unknown authors a chance, just as he had done with the gallery.

Interview and lunch done, I sent them all on their way, and with my ankle feeling a lot better I realised how tired I was. Weeks without a decent night's sleep catching up with me, I slept the rest of the afternoon and all that night.

I woke up feeling refreshed and a little annoyed with myself. As envious as I had been the day before about everyone else's love lives, both Alice and Jasper had been so nice to me, giving me what I needed for the article, and I felt guilty for envying their good fortune. I was a bitch, no doubt about it.

Emmett couldn't have been more thrilled by the prospect of the shoot, and to top it all off, his hard work may finally be on display for the world to appreciate, where it belonged. In the light of a new day, and with the article getting nearer to being completed, I felt happy for him. I didn't want Emmett to be miserable and alone, and though I knew misery loved company, I wasn't gonna be that person anymore. I knew in my heart that if the situation were reversed, I hoped that Em would be happy for me, too.

As I rolled over and glanced at the clock and picked up my phone to turn it on, and I realised I'd received a few messages while I'd been sleeping.

_Alice just text me. Shoot's been pushed forward to tomorrow morning. I'm a little nervous. E._

Then another message.

_Hello? You there? Guess you're still sleeping. That's great...will let you catch up. E._

As I went to check the next message from Emmett, the phone rang.

"Hey Em," I said.

"I don't suppose you can put any weight on that ankle can you, Bellacakes?"

"I'm not sure," I said as I sat up on the bed and reached forward to absently massage my tender ankle. "Why?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm wigging out about this shoot and I sure could do with your moral support," he said nervously.

After acting like such as selfish bitch the day before I was more than happy to make it up to him, and besides, I'd been getting a bit of cabin fever anyway. "Sure sure. What time?"

"Can you be ready in an hour? I'll grab a cab and pick you up," he offered.

"Not only will I be ready in an hour, I'll be waiting with fucking bells on," I said with a laugh, causing Emmett to laugh in return, my joke successfully calming him down for the time being. As we said our goodbyes and hung up, I stood to my feet and hobbled toward the bathroom, realising that my ankle was still a little worse for wear, but I didn't give a shit. I had to suck it up and be there for my friend...

EPOV

I was freaking out. Abso-fucking-lutely freaking out. What the hell had I just agreed to? And how the hell did Alice and that Jasper, her newly recruited comrade-in-arms, convince me to go along with this? As far as I'd come since my illness and subsequent 'tweaking', was I ready to bear my body to the world? I'd seen the sort of shots that adorned her previous books, and I was more than worried. They were always half naked and built like brick outhouses.

As I got out of the shower and dressed in my boxers, I walked into my room and stared into the mirrored closet door, studying myself carefully. My hair, though mostly full, still had a few patches underneath, which were mostly hidden by the hair that had grown back. I ran my fingers through its dampness, thankful and still amazed that it was staying put. It was something I was still getting used to.

My body, however, was another prospect. Though I had been working out, my physique was far from the hugely built bodies that usually graced the covers of her books. Why the fuck would a woman want to check out my spindly torso? Did Alice _not _want to sell her books?

But, as I considered my situation, I realised that I was too spineless to do things any other way. I knew where Bella lived, yet was too chicken-shit to go see her, and on top of that Alice had insisted that I remain aloof and make her suffer so much that she'd practically throw herself at me next time I saw her. I was a fucking coward in every sense of the word, because I agreed with Alice and didn't stand up to her and just refuse to go along with her scheme. Any person with an ounce of moral fibre would have refused.

I obviously lacked balls.

And that Jasper? Well wasn't he the one to influence things. I'll give it to Alice, she had met the one guy who had a way about him...a way of making people agree with what he wanted...some intangible talent that I was sure got him what he wanted more often than not. These two people were the king and queen of fucking manipulators, and I was their stupid court fucking jester.

I ran my hands down my defined but scrawny torso, turning and staring over my shoulder as I studied my ass. At least my butt hadn't suffered too much damage under the treatment. It was still there, but then again, I seriously doubted if I was going to be shot from behind.

"I don't know if I can do this," I said, second-guessing myself, feeling completely exposed and extremely uncertain of myself.

And then I thought further as I turned to face my unfamiliar reflection once more, my eye catching the tattoo that I'd had done, and I sighed. My life, as I knew it mere weeks ago was unrecognisable, but goddamn it, it was better than the life I was leaving behind. I didn't want to go back, to retreat within myself, to live a half-life. To hide from the world. I had to admit that I wasn't going about things in the most moral of ways, and though I'd added coward, liar and skinny assed model to the equation now, my life was moving forward anyway, and I was finally a participant, no longer content to just sit on the sidelines. I hoped that my parents, wherever they were, would somehow be proud of me for stepping back into the land of the living, and even though my dreams made me think it impossible, I wanted their love and acceptance of my choices more than anything. Well what the fuck. I was growing! Who'd have thought I had it in me?

Besides, I reasoned, I felt helpless to do anything about my situation, as ultimately I wanted Bella more than anything...and I knew in my pea sized balls that she still wouldn't give Alice's freakish brother the time of day. I had no choice but to try and have her any way I could. She made me come alive when I was with her, and even in those first horrible moments of coming into contact with my angel/devil, I felt myself come to life...as if up until that one pivotal moment, something that had been lying dormant within me was finally awakening,

And I didn't care if I was going to be sent to hell for what I was doing. Fuck, no.

Having come to the conclusion that I was still going to go along with this, albeit reluctantly, I dressed myself in an old pair of khakis and a black t-shirt.

Otherwise distracted when she came by earlier that morning, Alice had neglected to bring by breakfast, and I was ready to jump out of my skin anyway so I decided to call into the coffee shop and order some bacon and eggs. I needed to get outside and clear my befuddled head, and as I stopped to buy a paper at the newsstand, I noticed a couple of girls look at me and giggle while they whispered to one another. What the hell? Did they see a fucking bald patch or something? I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly as I reached into my pocket for some change, my eyes scanning for a copy of the Seattle Times as they kept giggling. Well, my day was just getting better by the second, and my fuse was shortening until I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"What the fuck's your problem?" I huffed in frustration, feeling the paranoia kicking in, turning toward them after I picked up my paper and paid for it.

"Oh, nothing. But my friend here thinks you're seriously hot," the smaller, redheaded one said about her taller, blonde friend.

Was there a hidden camera somewhere? Surely this had to be a set up. Instead of taking a compliment on face value and brushing these girls off nicely, my paranoia picked up a notch and I became inexplicably nervous and embarrassed, and whenever that happened, I tended to lash out.

"How old are you? Thirteen or something? Fuck the hell off," I snapped, her stupid smile wiped from her face in an instant.

"What a prick!" her friend said as they picked up their generic teen magazine, paid the vendor and left.

And then, I spotted a copy of I Am Woman, and picked it up, reaching into my pocket for more change. "This one too, thanks," I said to the vendor, who didn't even bat an eyelid at the fact I was buying a woman's magazine, or that I'd just torn shreds off those stupid girls. I slipped the magazine inside the newspaper, embarrassed, and turned on my heels headed towards my destination.

The cafe was quiet, with hardly a customer, so Sue came over and sat opposite me after bringing me my breakfast. "Edward, it's so great to see you. If I hadn't known you before you went off to college...I never would have recognised you. You look so well!" she said complimentarily, her smile instantly making me feel better.

"Really?" I asked with surprise as I studied her expression, trying to figure out if she was joking. I knew I looked different, but to be unrecognisable?

"Really. You're almost back to the old you, and that's great. That's something that I know Carlisle and Esme would be proud of."

"Thanks," I said, swallowing nervously. I wasn't exactly used to being complimented on my looks.

"Have you thought about going back to Medical School to complete the picture?" she asked. I had to give it to Sue, she didn't pull any punches, and generally cut through the crap pretty quickly.

"Not really," I replied with a frown, still uncertain about anything that would take me away from Seattle...or rather, Bella. I wasn't even sure if being a doctor was what I wanted anyway...it was just many of the decisions I'd put on hold since everything fell apart.

"Who's the girl?" she asked bluntly.

I felt myself blush and took a sip of coffee. "No-one," I shrugged unconvincingly as I sat back on the bench and stared out the window, taking another sip.

"Sure. I understand. You don't have to say anything," she laughed, touching her index finger to the side of her nose and giving me a wink, indicating that she wouldn't say anything further.

"Thanks Sue," I said with relief as I put my cup down and shot her a nervous smile.

"You know, whatever happens Edward...just be true to yourself. Sometimes I get the feeling that your sister tries to run your life, and...well...just tell me to butt out if you like, but..."

"You don't have to say anything," I said, touching my finger to my nose and winking in return. God, I hoped that was convincing.

"Eat your breakfast, Edward. I'm sure you're going to need your strength for what's to come..." she said as if she was psychic, giving me a smile as she rose to her feet to serve another customer. Shaking my head and laughing to myself, I picked up my knife and fork and tucked in to my breakfast.

As I ate, I pondered my situation further. What Sue and even those teenagers had said had somehow given me the boost of confidence I needed. Alice would have said anything to get me to do what she wanted, but Sue was an outsider...in impartial observer who really didn't stand to gain by saying any of the things she had just said. I picked up my paper, left a twenty on the table and rose to my feet, giving Sue a single wave of my hand as she served a customer, silently thanking her for giving me a much needed pep talk, to which she waved in return and gave me her patented, knowing glance. Yep, she should be her own psychic network.

I spent the next few hours walking around the city, trying to clear my head, wondering how things went with Bella. As I arrived home, Alice called me. I threw the newspaper on the coffee table and sat on the couch, getting myself comfortable before I answered.

"Alice."

"Hey Edward," she said.

"How did things go?" I asked eagerly.

"We've just left Bella's place and dropped Emmett home. It went well but I've decided to push the shoot forward to tomorrow."

Oh. Fuck. "Tomorrow?" I sat forward in my seat, my body ramrod straight, and palmed my face with my hand, scratching my hairy chin nervously. Was I really ready to do this?

"We have to get the proofs to the printer before the conference next weekend, so the sooner the better," she pressed.

"I...Alice, um, I don't know..." I stumbled.

"Edward, look. You're perfectly made over, your tan's barely there and there's no time like the present to get this over with. Besides, while Bella's ankle is injured there's not a lot more we can do until the conference, so put on a brave face and get your ass down to the studio in the morning, okay?" she demanded in a whisper. "I'll be there in a minute Jazzy," she called, obviously speaking to her co-conspirator.

"Guess I don't have much choice now Alice, do I? So, what do I wear?" I asked, trying to remain calm, deflecting my true concerns as my breaths became shallow.

"Nothing but a smile. We're shooting you naked, Edward," she deadpanned.

"What?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat. And another. And then, my stomach began to turn. I felt my breaths come harder and faster, and beads of sweat suddenly seeped from my forehead.

"You're just too easy, Edward. Wear one of your wifebeaters, the new jeans and bring your leather jacket. Get an early night and get plenty of rest. We don't want bloodshot eyes for the shoot. Emmett will arrive at the studio at nine, so you need to be there an hour earlier for makeup."

"Makeup? What the hell are you trying to do to me Alice?" I shrieked. I didn't like this, not one bit. Not only was I going to be photographed half naked in the morning, but I was going to be made up to look like a chick while doing it. Why the hell did Alice insist on torturing me?

"Edward, calm down. I doubt if any makeup will be needed, but the most they'll do is give you a little colour on your lips and cheeks maybe," she said vaguely.

"Like hell they will!" I retorted, imagining my face done up to look like some sort of drag queen.

"Oh stop behaving like a baby, Edward. Look, I've got to go. Jasper and I still need to arrange a few minor details, so I'll see you in the morning. He'll pick you up at seven thirty," she said, giggling as she spoke, Jasper's voice there in the background as she moaned. Yep, she was trying to drive me insane...tip me over the edge. There was a potential thousand bucks worth of therapy with just that one fucking phone call.

I grunted a 'sure' in the phone, before Alice hung up, my chest heaving, the adrenalin suddenly pumping wildly through my veins.

"Fuck!" I said, trying to unsuccessfully calm myself down. The whole fucking world was going to see my made up face and spindly body now, the reality of the situation suddenly hitting me hard, but since Alice was the cause of my pain, I couldn't talk to her about it...voice my fears. I shot off the couch and paced the apartment back and forth for an eternity, trying to calm myself but every time I thought about what was to come, I became anxious again. I needed something to distract me, and there was only one thing that I wanted to do...one face I wanted to see...

"Bella," I moaned, as I stopped pacing and glanced toward the coffee table. I pulled the magazine out from the newspaper and sat on the floor, opening it to the page where Bella's article was, her beautiful face staring out at me as her picture sat on the top left hand corner of the page. I ran my fingers over the smooth shiny paper as I studied every detail of her face, wishing that I had the guts to walk out that door and go see her. Instead I sat there, staring at her, fantasising about her being mine.

I spent the night sprawled out on the floor, tinkering with my bike and thinking about Bella, and every time I became anxious, I would look at her picture and remember the reason why I was doing this. The bike was coming along well, and I realised that I'd virtually rebuilt the entire thing, each and every part either replaced or lovingly restored. I enjoyed working with my hands. I always did. Truth be told, I wanted to be either a chef or a mechanic when I was in high school, but my father's loftier ideas always got in the way of my hopes and dreams. I think it was why I rebelled as a teenager, and now that my life was actually _my life, _I had some serious decisions to make. I knew that I couldn't just drift along with things the way they were, but considering my current situation with Bella, I decided to remain undecided...for now anyway.

No sooner had I woken and dressed in the clothes that Alice had selected for me, than Jasper had arrived.

"Hey, Edward. You ready yet?" he asked, checking his watch. "I'm a little early, so..."

"Come in. I'm just getting some breakfast. You hungry? I'm about to make one of my famous omelettes."

"Sounds great," he said with a smile as he walked past the parts that I hadn't covered up like I normally did.

"You working on a bike there, Edward?" he asked as he followed me to the kitchen.

"Yeh, I've been rebuilding it for a while. It's a ninety five Harley Ultra Classic," I replied nonchalantly.

"Nice," he commented with a nod, seemingly impressed.

I poured both of us a freshly brewed coffee and set to work making Jasper my famous cheese omelette, adding a few fresh herbs and three varieties of cheese, serving it with fried tomatoes.

"Wow, Edward. Dis is great!" he said, his mouth filled with eggs as he spoke.

"Thanks," I said as I picked up my coffee and breakfast and walked over to the dining table. Jasper followed behind and sat next to me, smiling as he ate. I studied the man that had apparently stolen my sister's heart, and decided I wanted to know what his angle was.

"So. What are you intentions with Alice?" I asked, watching him as he nearly choked on his eggs, his grin disappearing as he swallowed heavily.

"Shit, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" he remarked.

"Nope, and I hope you don't either," I replied quickly. "Alice is very important to me, and she may come across as confident, but she's pretty inexperienced when it comes to men."

"I understand, Edward. Look, life doesn't offer anyone guarantees, but my intentions are to be in her life for as long as she wants me," he answered, appearing sincere but nervous.

"Alright," I said smoothly, settling for his answer. "But just remember, hurt her and I'll gut you like a fish, okay Jasper?" My voice was low but eerily calm, and I could tell with the tense expression on his face that he got my point.

"Um, sure. No problem," he said. I gave him a dark smile, telling him he was okay, as long as he didn't break her heart.

"I'll just go grab my jacket, and then we can go, okay?" I said as I stood and picked up my plate, slapping him on the back as I walked to the kitchen and dumped my plate in the sink. Jasper followed quietly and began to rinse the dishes as he watched me with wary eyes while I retreated towards my room. I smiled as I walked away. The guy was okay, that was until he fucked up. Then, I'd go postal on his ass.

We arrived at the studio, and were greeted by a mousy looking girl who wore thick black rimmed glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Which one of you is Edward?" she asked with a generic smile.

"Guilty as charged," I said, rolling my eyes as I raised my hand.

"Follow me please, gentlemen," she said as she walked us past the reception area and opened a set of double doors.

As she led Jasper and I into the massive studio, I noticed that on the left hand side of the room sat a makeup chair and mirror with a table filled with an array of concoctions, my worst fears being realised. The adjacent wall was lined with a rack of clothing, while there were various screened off areas scattered throughout the rest of the studio. To say that this place was a little daunting would be an understatement.

"Have a seat," she offered, indicating her outstretched hand to the makeup chair. "You might want to take off your jacket and shirt. We wouldn't want to get any product on them if you're going to use it in the shoot," she added with a sly smile. As if I hadn't been humiliated enough already, the humiliation was about to sink to a brand new level. Fucking hell!

"Jacket goes, wifebeater stays," I snapped.

Jasper chuckled under his breath at my situation, and I shot him a deathly stare, removed my jacket quickly and shoved it at him before I sat down. "What?" he whispered with innocence. If I didn't feel so vulnerable all of a sudden, he would have been bitch slapped then and there.

"Okay then, no problem. Besides, you don't need much makeup anyway. I think I'll just give you a little foundation, to even out the colour, and maybe a little flesh coloured lip balm and some eyeliner," she babbled as I sat there with closed eyes while she wrapped a towel around my shoulders.

"Just get it over with," I ordered anxiously, trying to imagine that I was anywhere but here, my every muscle clenched with tension while she applied things with sponges, brushed my eyebrows and pencilled my eyes. One trace, just one trace of fucking frosted blue eye shadow and I was out of there.

"Your hair looks great, but this will make it look even better," she explained as my eyes shot open with the mention of the word 'hair'. She leant over to her table of tricks, picked up a pot of goo and undid the lid, dipping her fingers in the jar and rubbing it between her palms. As her hands neared my hair, I grasped her wrist and shook my head, silently pushing her hand away. No-one but me and that Italian hairdresser was ever going to touch my hair. "Okay. No problem," she shrugged. Guess she was used to dealing with divas, and it was just as well for her. I really didn't feel like being arrested for committing multiple murders this morning, as Alice and Jasper's demise would follow closely behind this annoying woman's.

"Thanks, I think you and my sister have tortured me enough for one day," I said.

"Just let me add a bit more colour," Angela requested as she dabbed something further on my face.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed with excitement as she burst through the door of the studio and bounded over to where Jasper stood.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will appear," I whined as I pushed Angela's hand away once more as I stood up.

Ignoring my jibes, she asked, "Jasper, did you get everything here?"

"All taken care of, darlin'," he said with a wink, giving her a wet sloppy kiss.

"Do you two mind?" I growled.

"Not at all, Edward," Alice said as she turned to me and added, "wow, Edward, you sure look handsome!"

"Nah, I think he's more pretty than handsome, especially with the eyeliner!" Jasper joked, and between that comment and the way he was groping my sister, he was quickly pushing me to my limit. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and I had to admit, the eyeliner did stand out. Oh hell!

Before I could throw back a witty but venomous retort in my defence, the studio door burst open once more and my heart stilled, the shock of who was entering the room making me stop in my tracks. Holy mother of God. My angel/devil was here? I felt the drool pooling in my open mouth, and before it threatened to run down my chin, I swallowed heavily, trying to comprehend the vision before me. I was in so much shock, that I didn't even realise that I should be panicking. Not right at that moment, anyway...

"Bella?" Alice said in a cracked voice. Oh, fuck. As much as it was a pleasant surprise that Bella was here, this was obviously not part of Alice's plans. This could either go very well or blow up in our collective faces. Enter stage left...one heavy dose of panic coupled with a pinch of lust and a bad case of drooling.

As Bella caught sight of me I heard a gasp escape her lips as Emmett held her arm and escorted her closer, limping the whole way. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, along with a hoodie which was draped over her head. She swept her hood away from her beautiful face, showing her cascading hair, her look of shock and surprise only exceeded by her widely gaping mouth as she finally stood mere feet away from me.

"Edward?" she squeaked, staring me up and down, her eyes fixing themselves on my heaving chest before they stared at my face intently.

I took a step forward, absently peeling the towel off my neck and Alice shot me a 'keep your game face on' stare without trying to seem obvious. I found it difficult to stop myself from feeling out of my depth as the emotions whirred within me, but I somehow managed to keep my shit together and prayed that I wouldn't lose it in front of Bella.

"No way!" Emmett said as his head bobbed back and forth between the two of us. "This is _the _Edward? How freaky is this?" he screamed like a stupid schoolkid.

_Game face on, Edward. Come on, bring out the bastard. Don't fucking smile, act cool. Don't act like you know Alice. Don't throw up. Don't fucking blow this._

"Bella. What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped icily, trying to project my best bastardly facade, and also trying with all my might to listen to my inner chanting.

"Um, my friend Emmett here invited me," she answered, never taking her eyes off me, absently pointing towards her friend.

I grunted in response, trying to show my annoyance while suppressing my other more prevalent emotions.

"It's okay, isn't it?" Emmett asked as he gave Alice an anxious glance.

"Sure, no problem," Alice squeaked, trying to remain calm herself. "Jasper, you didn't tell me that you'd found such a handsome model for my cover!" she said with a look of innocence, biting her lip between her teeth. Oh shit, this was going to be interesting.

Jasper watched the apparent unfolding soap opera with confusion, and then cleared his throat as Alice's eyes widened, silently begging him to go with the flow. "Yep, he sure is," he answered.

"What was your name again? Edmund?" she asked.

"Edward," I snarled through clenched teeth, giving my irritating sister my best stare of disapproval. Now, I realised, she was just fucking with me...and I really didn't appreciate it under the circumstances, the pushy little manipulator that she was.

"Well nice to meet you, Edward."

"Come on ladies and gents, let's get this show on the road," Jasper suggested as he handed me my jacket.

"Um, sure," I said as I broke away from Bella's hypnotic stare and turned to walk toward the screened off area, trying to stop myself from turning into Caveward and throwing her over my shoulder and bolting for the door. My mouth dropped in shock when we walked into the cordoned off area where the most fuck-awesome cherry red Harley stood. Bella let out a small titter as she watched me practically salivate over the fine piece of machinery. "Holy fuck, this is an eighty nine Softail!" I shrieked, grateful that the bike was distracting me...just a little.

"You're right. And it's my pride and joy," Jasper answered. Well, my estimation of this guy just picked up a notch. This was Jasper's bike. I was officially jealous of that man. "Let's get you a seat, Bella," he added with a wink as he walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a plastic chair, placing it front and centre of the room. Alice stood next to her, breathing a huge sigh of relief as my angel/devil still appeared oblivious.

She spoke briefly to Emmett before he took his camera in his hand and instructed me to straddle the bike.

Game on.

BPOV

Holy. Fucking. Christ. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Edward was standing there, in all his glory, dressed in nothing but a wifebeater and jeans, his body perfect as I walked into the studio. All I could go was gawk at him. Yep...fucking gawk. What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't realised how much I really had missed Edward until I saw him standing there. And all I wanted to do was hobble over to him and attack him...and check out that tattoo that graced his arm a little more carefully. Fuck me sideways! I was a goner! I didn't even care that he seemed pissed off at me for being here. I was a woman on a mission.

"Are you okay?" Emmett whispered in my ear as he led me into the room where I watched as Edward looked like he was gonna fuck the exhaust pipe of the bike. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Fine. Still nervous?" I whispered as Edward began to talk motorcycles with Jasper.

"A bit, but this whole situation with you and the fuck hot guy has made it a little easier for me to relax. I think you're more nervous than me!"

"Very fucking funny, Emmett. Now get to work," I ordered with a wry smile as I shooed him away, waiting in anticipation for the shoot to begin.

"Okay, let's do this. Edward, can you straddle the bike please and grab the handlebars," Emmett said with confidence, shifting into his photographer mode as he took his camera strap off his shoulder and placed in on the tripod which was already set up. He walked over and turned on a few lights that were strategically placed either side of the bike, and began to work his magic.

He took a few shots from the tripod, and then removed his camera. "Edward, relax. Can you lean your head down a bit?" he asked gently.

"Now give me your best smirk," he said. "Oh, and lose the jacket."

"What?" he asked. Alice let out a gagged cough, and Edward seemed to shift uncomfortably on the bike. I guessed that she had a lot invested in this cover, and wanted to subtly communicate what she wanted from her model. He slowly removed the jacket and tossed it aside, and my mouth went suddenly dry.

"Great. Now flip over and lay back on the bike, turn your head and look just over my right shoulder. Give me your best smile." As he did this, he stared past Emmett and glanced toward me, his eyes fixing themselves on mine once more. Holy shit! "A little higher, Edward."

"Sorry," he said as he looked away from me and stared upwards, as Em had instructed.

"Hey Bella, so what's the deal with Edward? Do you have a thing for him?" Alice asked with a giggle as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"He's not my type," I whispered as I briefly tore my eyes away from Edward's perfect form and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sure he isn't," she said with a sarcastic nod and a wink.

I knew that she knew I was attracted to him, and that her theory was being proved, but I didn't give a shit. "Oh, just shut up and leave me the hell alone," I said as I waved my hands in the air dismissively. Both of them smirked, but I couldn't have cared less. All I could focus on right then was him. Edward.

I sat there in amazement, the world suddenly disappearing around me, and all that remained was the sight of Edward as Emmett took a huge number of shots of him, and all I could think about is how much I wanted to be that bike! And, how I was gonna get that memory card from Emmett and use the pictures for my own private collection. I watched in awe as he did as Emmett instructed, and I have to say it didn't matter what position he sat in or what expression he wore, Edward was...beautiful. Yep. Fucking drop dead gorgeous.

"That's a wrap, folks!" Emmett hollered finally as Edward let out a sigh at the same time as I did.

I couldn't believe how fortunate I was to have run into Edward again. It was as if fate had stepped in and brought us together, and now that it had, I was not going to let this guy slip through my fingers.

I took in a deep cleansing breath and stood to my feet, determined to get this guy's number and some...any way I could...

**A/N: I had to stop it there, otherwise the chapter would be tooooo long! Let me know what you think, as next chapter we will see what little conversations may occur between these two! I need to reach triple digits on this one, so please oblige! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi beautiful bitches and bastards! It seems that the conversation between these two will be interesting...doesn't it? I hope I don't disappoint, and thanks so much for following this silly little story...I'm thinking that Caveward and Bitchella are gonna ramp things up a bit... ;O **

**PIMP TIME! I may or may not have written a one shot in an anonymous comp called the 100 pictures competition where writers are given a random pic to write a story on. It's mostly judge's choice, but there will also be public voting. Please head on over and give the stories a read and review. **

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2446549/**

**Disclaimer: According to my logical mind, I don't own Twilight, or any said subsidiaries. I just really love to play with them until they bend it a particular way! Damn the logic!**

**I'd like to thank all my readers for sticking with this story...and if you're from FB, let me know who you are so I can give you big hugs there too! **

CHAPTER 19 – THE MANY FACES OF BITCHELLA

APOV

It was like watching a scene from an accident...the outcome unstoppable...but at the same time all of it occurring in slow motion as if to torture those involved. Edward looked as though he was either going to make a run for it or drool at her feet. Neither scenario fitted in with my plans. As Bella approached him, determined to get to him, I couldn't help but stare toward the heavens and pray that this would turn out alright. I also hoped that Bella still hadn't put two and two together, and that Edward had the fortitude to keep his cool after the she had inadvertently thrown a spanner into the works. Not only was I worried about these two, but I was also concerned that Jasper was going to blow the whole thing, since he wasn't exactly in on the plan.

He bent down and whispered, "Jesus Christ, Alice. What's with the whole Edmund thang? You really like to protect your privacy don't you darlin'?"

"You know I do. Besides, she is a journalist, and I need to protect him," I said, his arm winding around me, propping me up supportively and making me feel secure. He absently kissed me on the forehead, just as Edward moaned at the sight of Bella approaching him and opening her mouth to speak.

"Shit, I'm glad I didn't go after Bella. Anyways, I think she's already been pissed on by someone else," Jasper chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't either, Jasper," I whispered softly into his ear, a little distracted by the fact that he considered going after her at all.

"Darlin', I considered it for about two seconds and that was after I'd had more than a few drinks, _and_ before I knew you'd even give me the time of day." He stared at me, his eyes telling me he was being nothing but honest, his lips curving into that cock-sure grin of his. "To be honest, she sees me as nothing more than a friend, and I feel the same way."

"Friend, huh?" I murmured with a hint of accusation as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, you're always gonna be my best friend, and more. 'Sides, you're the only one I _ever _wanna do the horizontal mumbo with, honey."

"Just as well for you," I huffed lowly, licking the shell of his ear as I pulled him to me and cupped his ass, making him shiver. "Now don't you think we should run a little interference? I really don't want to complicate Edward's life or jeopardise our agreement."

"Oh, Christ. The things you can do with that tongue of yours," he hissed, distracted by my ministrations, his breath quickening as I continued to use my tongue and hands to my advantage.

"There's more where that came from," I purred softly, seductively. I really was unable to help myself when I was around him. "But for now, how about we get them away from here...preferably separately?" I nibbled on his earlobe and pressed my body against his hardening erection, giggling softly at his reaction to me.

He nodded once and muttered as he stared around the room, covering his mouth, "Leave it to me. I think I have an idea." As Bella approached Edward, and with his camera still in his hand, Emmett began to take a few shots as we all waited for the drama to unfold...

EPOV

Fuck. There she was in all her glory, limping towards me as I swung my leg off the bike, wanting more than anything to grab hold of her...take her in my arms...kiss her, but then at the same time I wanted to escape this situation and run for the fucking hills. My thoughts and feelings were all over the place _yet again_, and as I glanced over at Alice, who whispered several things to Jasper before nearly having sex with him right in front of my incredulous eyes, she then shrugged her shoulders resignedly and waited to see what was going to unfold. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. I realised that it was up to me to get her out of this place and put some distance between her, me and Alice. I didn't know if I could trust myself to be alone with Bella or not, but I really didn't want the Alice interfering any more than she already had, or for this to blow up in our collective faces. I felt so guilty that I was lying to Bella that all I wanted to do was get away from Alice and pretend that everything was fine.

It was far from it. The guilt searing through my every limb told me that in no uncertain terms.

I was sure that Alice hoped that Bella would stop, but she had such a look of determination fixed on her face that I knew she was not going to give up until she spoke to me.

"Edward," she said in greeting as she approached, and as the words left her fucking pouty mouth, her feet went out from under and she tripped up the small step that surrounded where the bike sat. "Shit!"

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to kill yourself again?" I snarled, grabbing her by the arm reflexively as she threw her hand out in front of her, her palm finding the saddle of the bike, causing it to wobble on the stand.

Jasper let out a little gasp as he watched his bike nearly topple over, and at the same time Alice's eyes went as wide as saucers. Bella sure knew how to make people stand up and take notice of her.

I helped her right herself as she blushed fiercely, her pink cheeks enticing, her lip, which was clenched firmly between her teeth, so fucking hot that I stopped breathing for a moment. "Ow," she hissed as she lifted her injured foot off the floor like a lame animal.

"Jesus Bellacakes, you sure do have two left feet!" Emmett teased as he kept clicking the camera, taking shot after shot of the whole incident, circling the two of us as he worked.

"Thanks, captain obvious," she winced.

"And what did I say about staying off that foot?" I nagged in accusation, observing her obviously pained expression.

"Hey!" she complained, shocked as I swiftly picked her up like a child and sat her facing sideways on the saddle of the bike. I made eye contact with her briefly, and her eyes were fierce as they pierced into mine.

"Shut the fuck up and let me take a look," I said venomously, uncomfortable and unable to continue looking at her, staring down at her injured foot in order to keep my composure. I bent my legs and knelt into a crouch, and took her foot in my hand, gently removing her shoe. I felt her eyes bore into the top of my head, and fantasised about her straddling the bike wearing nothing but a wicked smile as she rubbed herself against the leather...

"Jesus, what a fucking grouch," she mumbled, snapping me back from my wayward thoughts, right when they were about to get sooo good.

"And you're just a buttload of sweetness and light, aren't you?" I shot back as I took her foot into my hands and felt for any signs of further injury, and all the while I heard Emmett snapping his camera. As much as he was beginning to piss me off, I had to keep my focus on the task at hand and just try to ignore his antics. My mouth hung open and a huge puddle of drool threatened to escape and run down my chin like a rabid dog. God. She even had cute toes. Thoughts of doing unspeakable things to those little digits suddenly ran through my mind. What the hell was wrong with me? Oh I had to face it. Whatever part of Bella's body was presented to me, I pretty much wanted to defile. And her innocent, beautiful foot had brought the two of us together, so it kind of held a special place in my heart. Perhaps I should name it.

"Oh shut up, Edward, you're just as bad," she snapped. I had to say, she gave as good as she got. And the combination of me gawking at her delicate foot and hearing her say my name caused me to let out a little moan. "And stop staring at my toes. You got a foot fetish or something?" Shit. It was as though she could read my mind. My cock twitched in agreement, applauding her apparent discovery.

"Just keep still and let me check your goddamned foot!" I yelled impatiently, feeling a blush creep over my face as I gently fondled her ankle, wanting more than anything to run my palm up her leg, my tongue following closely behind... I felt another twitch in my jeans, and wanted more than anything to bring her foot down to my straining cock and thrust it against said raging appendage. God I was a sick motherfucker. I was so tempted to glance up at her, but knew I probably wouldn't make it without copping an eyeful of her jean-clad pussy, which was at eye level right at that very moment, and that seemed to be calling to me. I could sense it. Smell it even. Well, at least my dick could.

"Okay!" she shot back with venom. "Fucking bastard cocksucker," she mumbled further under her breath. "Caveman Neanderthal prick."

My body tensed in response to her snide remarks, but instead of getting angry, I did the oddest thing. I fucking laughed. My ass off. I nearly fell over I was so fucking amused.

"Oh fuck, you're such a comedian. You're funny as shit!" I responded as I nearly lost my balance from my laughter, my eyes finally meeting hers. Oh. Shit. I was a goner. I could've honestly lost myself in those eyes for days.

She burst out laughing in response while I continued to caress her foot, balancing precariously on my haunches as I watched her throw her head back and listened to her laugher fill the room. Her eyes were sparkling and warm, and her face was so fucking beautiful when she let go like this that I wanted to attack her, then and there. This was my favourite Bella face so far, but I wanted to find out how many exquisite faces she had, just to see if another one could possibly beat the one I'd just seen. I bet her cum face was better. Way better. And that was something I wanted to find out. Personally. It was a bet I knew I'd win, but I wanted the irrefutable evidence to back up my hunch. It was only fair.

Sensing my distraction, I heard Alice clear her throat behind me, and so I inhaled a deep breath and glanced down at her foot, trying to regain my composure for the millionth time.

"Does that hurt?" I asked quietly as I gently rotated her ankle, slipping back into the safety and familiarity of my doctor mode.

"A little, but I think it's getting better," she answered as her body tensed, but I could hear her smile still lingering in her voice.

"Okay, well the swelling's gone, so that's good," I said softly as my fingers swept across her protruding ankle bone, tracing the edge of the arch of her foot. She wriggled her toes right on cue, and I nodded in approval, salivating yet again, a whimper threatening to escape my throat as I tried to stop myself from doing something that would be totally inappropriate for public scrutiny.

Alice let out a loud cough this time, and I knew she wanted me to wind things up...and to ramp up my bastardly behaviour and not be so...vulnerable. Because right at that moment, I would have done _anything _to stay in her company. Bella cleared her throat in response, and then said, "Yep, I'll be on my feet in no time. So. You a model huh?"

"Nope," I answered gruffly, honestly, trying to bring back my persona, smiling inwardly at the thought of her being back on those beautiful feet of hers.

"O...kay. So what was this then?" she questioned, waving her arms around the room animatedly.

"A big fucking mistake, if you ask me," I mumbled. And shit, if she only knew the half of it. Being conned by my sister into being poked, prodded and thoroughly humiliated had taken its toll on me, and I was actually considering pulling the pin on the whole idea, especially now that she had her new disciple on board who was seemingly just as manipulative.

"Mistake?" she said, her voice wavering a bit. I sensed she was upset by my statement, and I wanted to make it clear that seeing her here was anything from a mistake. The plan, my sister's half baked ideas since...yeh they all fell into the category of huge-assed mistake.

"This job. Not usually my scene at all," I clarified, my eyes meeting hers as I glanced up at her, Emmett finally ceasing his incessant clicking of the camera.

"Well, Edward, it may not be your scene," Emmett interrupted, "but I got some really great shots to choose from."

"That's great," Jasper said as he left Alice and stood next to Emmett, peering at the camera. "By the way Emmett, I have a meeting set up for us to meet Riley tomorrow. Do you have anything you can bring yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. Bellacakes, can you find your way home? I need to arrange for the book shots to be sent off to the printers and then head home to finish choosing some more shots for the meeting," Emmett begged.

"Sure, Em, no problem," she answered, appearing to be deep in thought, her expression leaning towards being a bit panicked. I knew what I should do, but before I could offer her a cab ride home myself, Jasper stepped in, his grin unsettling me. Oh shit. What the hell had Alice put him up to?

"Edward, can I ask you a favour?" he asked.

I let out a resigned sigh and reluctantly released Bella's foot, handing her back her shoe and standing to my feet.

"What?" I asked in my best pissed off tone. Bella chuckled as she put on her shoe and eased herself off the bike, supporting her weight on the saddle.

"I was wonderin' if you'd mind riding the bike back to my place?" he asked, grabbing the helmet off the table that sat to the side of the set. "I'd like to take Miss Alice out on a date from here and I've only got one helmet anyway, so it would really save me some time."

Oh fuck. Why couldn't they just leave me the hell alone? Alice gave me a triumphant smile, and I knew right away that this was all part of her plan to get me away from Bella. I could understand what she was trying to do in a way, and that it would probably be a good idea to get away from this situation and regroup, but I didn't want to leave Bella, or be conned into doing something even worse than I already had been by my sister. Besides, my dick was calling all the shots in that moment and was begging me to stay with Bella. Yep, if it had a mouth right now, it would be asking Bella to give it a kiss hello. Tongue and all.

"Please, Edward?" Alice followed, batting her eyelids as Jasper shoved the helmet in my hand, followed by his business card, which had his address written on the back. "We have lunch reservations."

"Fine!" I answered in annoyance as I put the card in my pocket, feeling out-manipulated yet again. Just as I felt pangs disappointment beginning to take over, what Bella said next suddenly made it all disappear in an instant.

"Um, Edward. Since everyone else has plans, I don't suppose you could help me get home before you take the bike back?" Bella asked all too quickly. Alice narrowed her eyes at her, and Jasper just smiled. He knew what was going on, and fuck me if he wasn't just a little amused. Me? I was absolutely over the moon.

I watched my sister begin to get really pissed off, her face reddening, her brow furrowing. Now she knew how I felt most of the time these days...unable to control my situation because of the actions of others. I felt like poking my fucking tongue out at her, but instead I just shrugged and said, "Guess I don't have much choice do I?"

"Jesus, don't sound so enthused," Bella said sarcastically as I placed the shiny black helmet on the saddle of the bike and pulled on my jacket.

"Just do me a fucking favour. Try not to break your neck between here and home. Think you can handle that? Now come on!"

And, I was home. I wound my arm around her waist as she leant on my shoulder, and we slowly made our way towards the door.

"Okay, since you're running Bella home, how about Alice and I go there first and wait? I can hold the table for no longer than an hour, so just make sure you drop on by before then, okay man?" he asked, smirking at me. So that was his angle was it? Trying to get me away from Bella as quickly as possible? Bastard.

"Yeh, whatever," I answered vaguely, not really giving a shit as I found myself focusing all of my attention on the girl in my arms.

"Aww. Ain't love grand?" Jasper said snidely in one final parting remark. Without turning around, I flipped him the bird as we left the room. Jasper let out a wailing laugh, and Emmett and Alice joined in. Fuckers.

"My sentiments exactly. Fuckers," Bella remarked, saying my thoughts out loud as we made our way outside. God, how I adored this creature.

We made it to her place without uttering a single word, and to make sure I didn't just get a fucking rope and tie myself to her bed, I asked the cab driver to wait. I had spent most of the journey trying to make my erection go down. Going down. Yeh, I could handle that shit. And there goes my brain, turning to mush at the thought of doing all sorts of dirty things to her body.

As we made our way inside her building, I tried to discreetly hide my half boner, which had softened a little as I thought about Alice and Jasper fucking...trying to do anything I could to stop my hard-on worsening. I escorted Bella out of the elevator and towards her door, and she stood there, unable to make eye contact with me. "Yeh. Well, guess I'd better get back," I said, taking one step sideways. _Please Bella, just stop me. I don't care about the fucking cab._

"Um, sure. You'd better go. But before you do, I was wondering...um would you do me a favour?"

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Would you give me your number, just in case you know...I need medical advice and shit? Um, I can't really get around much, and you know...I'd just like to know I can call you in case my foot gets worse or something. You know, if I can't get to the doctors," she rambled. Holy fuck! She wanted my number! Internally, I was doing the happy dance, but externally, I was desperately trying to keep my cool.

"Isabella, I'm no doctor," I excused lamely. And then, her face fell and she blushed, and fuck me what that did to me. I couldn't do this to her. Fuck Alice's plans. As far as I was concerned I didn't give a shit about them...or about waiting until Bella was at the 'last page of the book' before she had me. Who the fuck was I kidding anyway? She already had me by my carefully cropped short and curlies. Besides, what if it backfired and she lost interest? I wasn't willing to chance it. "But yeh, guess it's okay. As long as you're not an axe murderer or some shit," I said with a sly chuckle.

She rolled her eyes, pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me, and I never thought I'd see the day where a girl asked me for my number. And it wasn't just _any _girl. It was my Bella. My angel/devil. I quickly sent myself a text and felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I did, and it was the sweetest buzz that I'd ever felt in my entire fucked up life.

As I revelled in the fact that we had each other's numbers, she did something that surprised the hell out of me. As I handed her back her phone, she allowed her hand to linger on mine before she slowly pulled away and put it back in her pocket. And if that wasn't enough to shock me, she rammed it home with her next move. "Thanks," she said as she stretched up towards me. I found myself leaning down closer and as I did she kissed me on the cheek, her rosebud lips searing themselves onto my skin as if she'd branded me forever. Her peppermint and cigarette breath washed over my face, instantly intoxicating me. Before I knew what I was doing, in a knee-jerk reaction my lips met her face in return, right near the corner of her mouth.

"Shit," I muttered, unable to pull myself away, a little ashamed that she'd initiated the contact. Way to man up there, Cullen.

"Yeh, well. You'd better get going." _No. _I. Wanted. More.

As she pulled her keys out of her pocket and turned towards the door, and without even thinking about the consequences of my actions, my hand reached out and took her by the wrist. I couldn't let her go. No fucking way.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said questioningly, her voice high pitched as I found myself pushing her up against the door, my hand pinning her wrist high above her head. Her chest rose and fell, rose and fell, and I had to use every ounce of restraint to stop myself from tearing off her hoodie and shirt and exploring every inch of what was underneath them.

"Oh, nothing," I said as I stared at her up and down before her eyes locked with mine and threatened to hypnotise me. "I just...wanted...to..." _Fuck you against this door._

Suddenly, I was standing on the precipice of something. I knew it, without a word of a lie. This was either going to go very well, or she would shoot me down in flames, but I just couldn't leave her standing here at this door without finding out which way this was gonna go.

"Edward," she said huskily, her voice calling me like a siren would a sailor to his doom. Fuck! When she said my name like that it went straight to my dick!

It gave me the compunction to take a step forward, our bodies now so close that another few inches and I'd be covering her completely. I brought my free hand up towards her jaw, and she sighed as my fingers traced her soft skin. God, it felt as though I was touching the finest of silk, and all I wanted to do in that moment was to drown myself in her warmth. Every inch of it.

"Edward?" she questioned with widened eyes...eyes that were filled with a weird combination of uncertainty and need.

I was willing to bet that the need was winning out over the other feelings that coursed through her...that coursed through the both of us.

"No talking," I growled as my lips met hers in a kiss, my tongue tracing the inside of her lips, which she parted slightly, her soft moan encouraging me to go further. I'd never felt anything so fucking wonderful in my life, and I wanted more. Her lips were soft. So unbelievably soft, and before I knew it, her free hand was clutching my jacket tugging me closer, and she was giving in to me. I happily obliged, pushing my body against hers, her lips opening up for me, inviting me in, my cock straining so much against my jeans that she had to feel it. When she let out another louder moan, I figured she had.

"Bella," I said into her mouth as l plunged my tongue inside her sweet hot mouth, her taste heavenly as I probed her, finding her soft wet tongue which flicked against my own. She took my tongue in between her teeth and sucked on it, and I grunted as I ground my hip against her stomach.

Just as things were really getting interesting, we were rudely interrupted. "Hey. I've been honking the horn for ages buddy, and you still owe me my fare!" the cab driver snapped as I heard him approach us from the stairwell.

We released from our kiss and I rested my forehead on hers, letting out a sigh between my ragged breaths. "You'd better go. You need to get back to pick up the bike," she whispered breathily as her blush covered every inch of her face and neck.

"Right. Bike," I said incoherently.

"And besides, I don't fuck on the first date. And this wasn't even a date." _Okay, well that was enough to deflate the situation somewhat further._

"Course," I breathed.

"Well?" the driver interjected.

"Fuck!" I groaned. "You know, you have perfect timing there buddy!" _Cockblocker._

Bella let out a laugh and as I released her hand from the door, she grabbed my jacket in both hands and pulled me downwards, and then whispered in my ear, "I'm a little worried that you might fall off that bike. You look a little shaken up." She smiled wickedly, took a small step back and stared down at my boner, and as much as I was embarrassed, I liked that she seemed impressed by my response to her.

"I'm fine," I replied with a smirk as I stepped back as well, giving her room to move. "Besides, I'm not the accident-prone one."

"Hah fucking hah. Get going, asshole," she said, taking a step forward and pushing me towards the stairs. "I have work to do anyway."

The cab driver laughed nervously, but he wasn't gonna leave until I followed him, or I paid him. I figured the spell had been broken anyway, so decided that option one was best, even though I'd have to rub one out as soon as I got home.

"Later, Bitchella," I said with a wink as I headed down the stairs my hands discreetly covering my hard-on.

"See you around, Caveward," she shouted, snickering as I left her there standing at the door...the vision of her flushed face and blazingly lustful eyes indelibly burned into my brain. Yep. That face beat the laughing one by a mile, and I couldn't wait to see which one would appear next. Hopefully I'd find out soon enough...

**A/N: Geez. Don't you just hate cockblockers? I wonder if that cab driver was in cahoots with Alice? LOL! Things are going to heat up between Caveward and Bitchella, so if you want them to 'keep in touch', then encourage me to write the next chapter won't you? 'Sides, it's 4am here and I'm up posting this for you now, so it's out as early as possible for your reading enjoyment! Please, show me the love!**

**And remember, head on over to the 100 pics stories...there are some fantastic oneshots there!**

**Later, Bitchellas. 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: you know I'm positively over the moon with the response to the last chapter...this little story is building quite a readership. My apologies for not posting this sooner...to Bex, thank you for ganging up with Kylie and putting a rocket under my bum to post this. Lol...I'm such a slacker!**

**PIMP TIME! I, along with a number of other writers, have written one shots for the Fandom for preemies fundraiser. The link is on my profile. Donations of $5 or more to the cause will give the donor the entire compilation of stories, so as you can see it's certainly worth it! So get on over there from 1-30 November and make your donation! Teasers are up already, and I have to say I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by me or any other bitches or bastards. Damn! **

CHAPTER 20 – TIMES THEY ARE A-CHANGIN'

BPOV

Holy. Fucking. Christ. He kissed me. The guy actually...kissed me! And not only did he just kiss me, he did it in that toe-curling, panty-wetting, guy-getting-a-hard-on type of way. His lips were full and firm, his breath was sweet and his scent was a mixture of musk and makeup. His touch was like heaven and hell combined, and his cock was definitely coming along for the ride. God. I was so far gone that I didn't think I'd ever find my way out of my lust-filled haze.

I watched as he headed down the stairs, frozen in my place, worried that if I moved that I'd wake up from what I wondered was a magnificent dream. Nothing this good ever happened to me, and it wasn't until I heard the building door slam that I realised that I really was awake. I couldn't think straight. I was so shocked by what had occurred that I was at a loss for words.

And that was saying something.

Finally, I bent down awkwardly and picked up my keys, which I hadn't noticed until now had fallen from my hand to the floor after Edward had grasped my wrist. I fiddled with the keys distractedly for a few moments before I finally managed to unlock the door and let myself in. My hands were shaking, and my body was zinging with emotions as I slammed the door behind me. I had no idea which way was up.

As I limped towards the couch and took off my shoe, my phone rang in my pocket, causing me to jump. A further rush of excitement ran through my body as I wondered who was calling. I was only to be disappointed as I pulled out my phone and checked the now-familiar caller ID.

"Hi, Bella. Just checking you got home okay," Alice said before I could even say hello.

"Sure, Alice, I'm fine," I answered with obvious disappointment in my voice. I didn't give a shit.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You sound as though I'm not the one you wanted to hear from."

No fucking kidding.

"It's not that...it's..." I hesitated. I mean, what had just happened seemed so unreal...so within the realms of fantasy that I didn't want to confess what had happened to anyone, let alone Alice.

"Oh shit, I get it! That guy's still there isn't he?" she hissed.

"No, Alice," I deadpanned. For fucks sake, did I have nothing that I could just keep to myself without someone wanting to know about it five fucking minutes after I did?

"Good," she answered. What the hell did that mean?

"What? You don't approve?" I challenged.

"I don't know him well enough to have an opinion of him personally, but I do know his type, Bella," she replied in a warning tone. Well who the fuck did she think she was?

"Alice, that's rich coming from someone that's fucking the biggest player this side of the equator, you know." As soon as the words left my mouth, I realised I was hitting a bit below the belt again. I knew how gone she was over the guy, and I also more than suspected that Jasper's playboy days were behind him.

"Jesus Christ Bella, do you always have to go for the jugular?" she accused in a high pitched tone. I knew I'd hit a nerve, but instead of moving in for the kill, I did something totally out of character. I apologised.

"Sorry, Alice. I didn't mean anything by that," I said with sincerity. "Jasper's a nice guy, actually, and I'm happy for you," I admitted.

"Wow. Thanks. Apology accepted," she said with surprise in her voice.

"Yeh well don't get too used to it," I muttered, wanting to move the subject of our conversation onto something, or rather someone more interesting. "So...um...did Edward bring the bike back yet?"

"Not yet, but if he's left your place I'm sure he won't be long. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Motorcycles are dangerous things, and I just wanted to make sure he didn't smash up Jasper's pride and joy...or you know, run over a poor innocent cat or something," I answered with a nervous laugh.

"Sure, Bella, I get it," she responded sarcastically.

"You don't get a fucking thing...so just shut the hell up Alice!" I growled, getting a bit peeved by her innuendo.

"Fine, Bella, whatever you say. So, I guess with your ankle you plan on staying in tonight?" she asked, ignoring my pleas for her to shut that irritating trap of hers.

"Yep, though I was considering making a margarita or two, just to take the edge off the throbbing in my foot, and to get rid of the huge pain in my ass that's just appeared!" I hinted.

"Oh, I'm in the mood for a cocktail...so how about I come on over and keep you company?"

Did this woman never take a subtle hint? "What about Jasper? I assumed you'd want to fuck his brains out tonight, or whatever it is you kids do these days," I teased.

She burst out laughing in response, and said, "There's nothing wrong with leaving them wanting more. Besides, he's going to be a little busy with Emmett after we're through with lunch and I want to spend a little girl time with someone, and since you're the only girl I know, looks like you're it."

"What about the woman from that meeting...Victoria?"

"You've _got _to be kidding haven't you? She and I may have writing in common, but she does nothing but irritate the hell out of me, and when she's not doing that, she's as dull as a dishrag."

"Fine, come on over," I conceded with a laugh, my annoyance with her overshadowed by a smidge of delight. I was actually glad that she wanted to spend time with me, as exasperating as she was. As much as my life had been turned upside down in these past weeks, dragging me out of my comfort zone, I also realised that my passion for life was slowly but surely returning. That, in part, was due to the likes of Alice...and a certain someone else...

"Great. I'll be over at seven. You supply the drink, and I'll bring something over to whip us up for dinner," she offered as she quickly hung up before I could change my mind. I smiled and shook my head. It appeared that as far as Alice was concerned, she didn't give up until she got what she wanted. I had to admire her for that. Manipulative bitch.

While I still had my phone out, I gave Emmett a quick call to let him know my arrangements, and since he was so busy, he was relieved I had company for the night. He promised he'd call by in the morning before the meeting with Riley, and I sensed a nervous excitement in his voice that I'd never heard before. As envious as I had felt prior to today about him hooking up with someone and me potentially losing his friendship, I suddenly felt happy for the guy. Huh. Who'd have thunk it.

Left to my own devices once more after ending my call with Em, I stretched my body out on the couch and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts turning back to _that _kiss. I wondered what would have happened if the cab driver hadn't interrupted us. Would things have gone further? I realised that I had probably lied to Edward, as if the opportunity had presented itself; I seriously doubted if I would have had the self-control to stop myself from fucking him.

As I thought further, however, I felt my brows crease into a frown. Things hadn't worked out so well in the past when I thought with my pussy and not my head. Each time I dated someone new, I pretty much ended up sleeping with them on the first date. Physical attraction seemed to land me in all kinds of shitty situations, and my experience with Mike was a prime example of how bad things could actually become. As I thought further, I realised that the interruption was probably a good thing, as I really didn't know Edward at all, and didn't want to repeat my past mistakes. I had no idea why, but this guy was different, and I knew that I had connected with him more than anyone else before. I didn't want to blow it this time.

I closed my eyes and moaned at the memory of his lips on mine, of his hands bracing my wrist against the door, of his hardened body pressing up against me, where I had no way of escaping. Not that I wanted to. I couldn't believe that I had the guts to kiss him, even though the kiss was innocent enough. It was as if I was having an out of body experience...I just didn't behave in a sane way around him, and found it nearly impossible to control my wayward impulses in his presence. Phone still in my hand, its sudden buzzing brought me back from my fantasy, causing me to jump out of my skin.

Knowing that I had already communicated to pretty much everyone I knew, my stomach began to do flip flops as I opened the text message, the anticipation I felt palpable as I realised that my body still hadn't recovered from my most recent encounter with...him.

"Shit!" I screeched as I stared in shock at the screen, my breaths suddenly becoming shallow, my heart suddenly racing. I felt like a twelve year old fangirl who had just met her idol. It was pathetic. Next thing I would be asking Edward to autograph my tits so that I could have his name permanently tattooed there.

_Hey Bitchella. Did you make it inside alive or do I need to call for an ambulance? -E_

I squeaked excitedly, bouncing on the couch as my fingers flew across the keys.

_No thanks to you, I'm safely on the couch. Thanks for asking, Caveward.-B _

A reply came back quickly.

_That's why I was checking. My kissing expertise has been known make the ladies go weak at the knees. I was concerned for your safety. –E_

I snorted and rolled my eyes in tandem, quickly writing a reply.

_You're such an arrogant bastard. –B_

_Pot calling the kettle black much? –E_

_Being an asshole much? - B_

_No more than usual. -E_

He was so exasperating. I shook my head in annoyance, and changed the subject.

_I hope you're not texting while riding the bike. –B_

_Fear not...I am more than capable of multitasking. –E_

_Don't you know that studies have proved that men are incapable of doing more than one thing at once? –B_

_Are you throwing down a challenge, Bitchella? –E_

_Nothing's being thrown anywhere. What I stated is a fact. -B_

_Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are? –E_

_Frequently. Your point? –B_

_No point. Just stating the obvious. I hope you're on the couch resting that foot of yours, or you will have to answer to me. –E_

_Oh is that a threat, Caveward? –B_

_I don't make threats, I only make promises. I can also predict the future. I see that for you a regular spanking is very much on the cards. Somebody needs to teach you a lesson or two. -E_

_I'm shaking in the one shoe I have left on. Now focus and take the bike to Jasper before you hit some poor innocent pedestrian. – B_

_Fine! –E. PS This conversation is not over._

I threw my head back and laughed. I had rendered him unable to come up with a witty retort. Victory! He had no idea who he was dealing with...

EPOV

God, she was driving me fucking insane! I had barely left her place, when I couldn't help but text her. So much for playing hard to get. With Bella, though, I knew that I just didn't have the strength to do it. Not after she asked me for my number...not after she touched me...and not after she...kissed me. And though I knew it was an innocent peck on the cheek, I lost all control once her mouth made contact with my skin. Bella was right. I was a caveman. Animal instinct took over whenever I was around her, and I had little or no control over my actions. I didn't even give a shit that I behaved that way right in front of my sister. I was incorrigible.

And I liked it.

I laughed as I put my phone away; having run out of time after Alice had called me to hurry me along with the bike. The women in my life had won their little battles today, but not the war. I still had a few tricks up my sleeve, and I was thinking I may try to conduct my own covert operation.

Angela led me to the back entrance of the studio, and I wheeled the bike through the door and found my way outside, thanking her for making me look like a girl before bidding her farewell. She laughed and watched me get on the bike, but not before giving me a shy smile as she hesitated at the back entrance of the studio. What the fuck was with the women around here lately? Was it a full moon or something?

Attempting to ignore her rather embarrassing expression, I put on the helmet and pushed the kickstand away. I knew that Angela's eyes were still lingering on me, so I quickly started the bike to drown out any further conversation she may want to engage me in. The vibration and roar of the engine made my body tingle, and I blocked out everything else except that noise. Fuck I loved this bike, and this was the first time I'd ridden one since my illness. Ah, yes...today was a day filled with firsts. I revved it a few times before I accelerated and glided slowly down the driveway, before I checked for traffic and pulled out onto the road, gunning it down the backstreet.

As I hit the highway, the feeling of freedom was instantaneous. My body was intoxicated by humming sensations that jolted through it, and as I gathered speed and shifted gears, I found myself smiling. Nothing else mattered as my heart thumped, my body vibrated and the adrenalin raced through me while I accelerated further, to the point of exceeding the speed limit. It was as if the shackles had finally been broken, the exhilaration I felt overwhelming, the feelings coursing through my body astounding me. I let out an elated scream as I rode towards Jaspers house...my new life finally about to begin...

APOV

"Well, I think we did it," I said confidently as Jasper continued to trail kisses up and down my throat. "He's on his way."

"That's great, honey," Jasper whispered. He wrapped his arms around me as we stood in the living room of his spectacular home, the floor to ceiling glass taking in a view of the distant forest. It wasn't much of a drive from the city, but it was as if it was in the middle of nowhere, the surrounding gardens concealing the house from the outside world. I could seriously write some great novels here in the peace and quiet. The two storey house was rendered and had vaulted ceilings, and each living area and bedroom and huge fireplaces, the most spectacular one in the room we stood in, its black granite against the white walls spectacular. The plush brown leather couches were huge and soft, and very masculine, surrounding a huge rustic square coffee table. One wall of the room held a vast bookcase, filled with every novel produced by Whitlock Publishing as well as an eclectic collection of rare books. I smiled. His collection of course included a set of well worn copies of every one of my books. The thought of Jasper reading my novels caused me to smile wickedly.

"So I noticed you've read my books more than once," I observed with a giggle.

"Sure have. All for work purposes of course," he answered in a low, seductive voice.

"Sure it was. I know you're not much of a fan of my particular genre, Jasper, and I'm sure you didn't have to read them more than once. They look as though they've been read a hundred times each!"

"Yeh, well...you got me there darlin'. I was and always will be your greatest fan," he confessed. "Though I would have loved to have more time to give you a personal tour of the house, maybe show you how comfortable my bed is," he added in a whisper, his hot breath whooshing across my cheek, causing me to shiver.

"Oh you will, but you'll have to wait." He pouted at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you go teasing me now, sweet thang. I'm not exactly the most patient man in the world," he said with a smirk as his tongue darted out and licked the shell of my ear.

"You think I'm a tease? After the other night's sexscapades, I argue that you, sir, are the tease," I accused.

"Oh, I like that. Call me sir again...or master," he growled, his teeth nibbling my earlobe.

Jasper was slowly causing me to unravel, his seductive voice, his eyes, his lips...oh let's face it! Every part of him called to my body, causing it to sing in response. Before things got out of hand, I heard the distant rumblings of a motorcycle. "He's coming," I added breathlessly, trying to remain focused.

"Well at least someone around here is," he mumbled like a petulant child. I let out a sigh and gave him a quick smile. He rolled his eyes and gave me a dazzling grin, his easy going nature counterbalancing my over the top intensity so well. "Come on darlin', let's go. I'm in the mood for oysters," he said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows as he leant in and flicked my neck with his tongue. I blushed and let out a giggle at the same time as he took my hand in his and led me outside, locking the heavy timber door behind him. There was no doubt about it...I was seriously gone over this guy.

Edward slowed as he rode up the driveway, and Jasper reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his keys and clicked on the remote to the garage door. We followed him inside the huge garage and workshop and he cut the engine and put the bike on the kickstand, the elation on his face unmistakable as he removed the helmet.

"That's some ride, Jasper," he said excitedly, breathlessly. I had never seen my brother look so happy before. His eyes sparkled. His grin was wide. He looked as though he was positively glowing.. He was...happy. Hmmm.

"Knew you'd like it," Jasper confirmed as Edward hung the helmet over the handlebar. "Maybe we can go for a ride together when yours is on the road."

"You got it, Jasper!" he answered with an enthusiastic laugh. Jasper clapped him on the back as he reluctantly got off the bike.

I watched my brother carefully as he walked towards the door. "Hey Edward, can I give you a ride home? It's on the way to the restaurant," Jasper offered as he pointed the car key at his Porsche and disengaged the alarm.

"Great," he replied, still with the most ridiculous look on his face.

We all got in the car and headed down the driveway, and I continued to watch my brother's unfaltering expression. Since Edward was so tall, I sat in the smaller backseat and allowed him to sit up front. Something had happened. I sensed it.

"What?" he said in agonised frustration as he turned his head around to face me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you seem so happy. It can't just be about the bike," I challenged questioningly.

"And why not? It's a damned nice bike, Alice," he replied with an arched brow. Jasper's eyes darted towards him and he gave him a smirk.

"For fuck's sake! You two are so infuriating!" Edward snarled, his smile disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

"Something happened with Bella, didn't it?" I asked, ignoring his hissy fit.

And there it was. Silence, and then a sudden look of guilt, closely followed by a fierce blush. He turned and looked away from both Jasper and me, his gaze fixed on the suddenly fascinating view outside the passenger side window.

"No, Alice. Nothing happened," he lied, his voice suddenly shaky. So that's how he wanted to play it? He knew I couldn't say too much in front of Jasper, so I didn't push him for details, but I knew I'd done the right thing calling Bella up and ensuring that I spent the evening with her. Edward was weak, and there would be no way he would be able to stay away from her tonight.

"Okay, okay, Edward, I was just asking," I retorted.

"Well, well, now ain't that interesting? Did you and Bella have a quickie in the backseat of the cab?" Jasper queried as he continued to smirk at my brother. He knew just as much as I did that something had happened, but God I hoped that Jasper was incorrect in his assumption. It seemed that now I would have to take the bull by the horns and regain some semblance of control over this situation. No-one outwitted me.

"Fuck off, Jasper!" he snapped, confirmed my suspicions that _something _had indeed gone down. Surely he didn't have time to... Jasper laughed easily in response, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself that he'd hit the nail on the head.

I tried to remain calm while my mind was ticking over a thousand miles a second. We spent the rest of the trip driving in silence, and as we approached Edward's building, I realised that I was going to have to save Edward from himself, since he didn't have the ability to make a rational decision about anything when it came to Bella Swan.

"Edward, just in case you were wondering, I'm going to Bella's right after lunch to keep her company. You know, we're gonna hang out, drink a few margaritas and have a girls night in," I said, raising one eyebrow at him. He growled in response as he got out of the car and slammed the door, and right away I knew that he had intended to hook up with her. I had to make him see that he couldn't seem too eager, and he had to back off. I think he got the message. He gave me a cold stare before turning and stalking towards his building, arms folded, shoulders hunched.

I decided that I'd have to keep an extra special eye on Bella tonight, so I pulled out my phone and sent a message to her, telling her I was on my way a little earlier than expected...while at the same time thinking of ways that I could keep a watchful eye on her and my brother over the next few days...

BPOV

It wasn't long before Alice contacted me again and changed her plans. I didn't feel as though I could say no, and after all, I really didn't have anything better to do...except sit by the phone and wait for another message from Edward. As much as I wanted to see him again more than anything, I didn't want to come off all needy. I was never one to crawl up someone's ass for anything, and wasn't about to change _that _particular habit of mind for anyone. Even Alice said that she was keeping Jasper wanting more...

As she arrived with the makings of a seafood and pasta dish, I smiled as I let her in. The woman was the human version of a small tornado, and her energy and restlessness made me giddy. I doubted very much if she could stand still for more than ten seconds.

"Hey, Bella. I've brought dinner, and some extra tequila just in case." She waved the offending bottle around as she sat the bags on the kitchen counter and began unpacking their contents.

"Sounds like you plan on getting shitfaced tonight," I said.

"Hey who knows? Besides, I'm a little blocked on a chapter I'm writing at the moment, so I need to let loose a little...you know, forget about things for a while."

"I can relate to that," I said, watching as she put everything in the refrigerator and plugged in the blender.

"Go sit down and I'll make us a batch of margaritas."

"I might head outside and have a smoke," I said.

"Hmmm...that's a nasty habit. I may have to get you some nicotine patches for your birthday."

I hesitated, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for wanting a smoke. "Jesus, Alice. I hardly smoke these days. Besides, I know Jasper smokes too. Do you plan on getting a bulk patch discount? Maybe get them to throw in a little nicotine gum for free?" I laughed.

"If I have to," she said with a smile and a wink.

"Well you'll have to wait a while, to force me use those patches anyway," I added. "My birthday's been and gone."

"Oh. When was your birthday?"

"September thirteenth."

"Did you celebrate?" she asked, tipping a huge splash of tequila into the blender and adding plenty of ice.

"A bit," I replied vaguely, watching as she seemed to be adding more alcohol than was necessary. Personally, I didn't much care to celebrate my birthday, but Em had always insisted we at least go out for drinks. It was just another day to me.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to appraise me for a moment.

"At least tell me that you celebrated your twenty-first birthday."

"Nope," I confirmed, not wanting to elaborate. I just didn't see the point of being the centre of attention in that way. I mean, who gives a fuck anyway? The only difference between the ages of twenty and twenty one is being able to legally do things most people had already been doing illegally anyways.

"Well, Bella, it's time to make up for that little oversight, starting right now," she insisted as she added a bit more tequila before she switched the blender on.

Alice made up a fruit and cheese platter and served it with our drinks...and we set ourselves up on the floor with my laptop, browsing through Emmett's pictures and laughing our asses off as we teased one another about our photos. The more the afternoon wore on, the drunker we both got, and I had to admit, Alice was a fun drunk. She was overly affectionate, sweet to the point of being sickly and told the funniest jokes I'd ever heard.

Night fell, and we kind of forgot about cooking dinner, and as much as I knew I'd pay for it in the morning, I didn't give a fuck.

"You..know Alish...I think you're leading me ashtray," I said, letting out a burp as I polished off yet another margarita.

She rolled on the floor laughing and quipped, "Ashtray? I thought you were gonna quit smoking! And by the way, if my name's Alish, you're Belta!"

"I think I like that," I said with an over-exaggerated wink. "There's more than one pershhon I'd like to belta!" At that point we were writhing around on the floor, laughing hysterically at our ridiculous jokes. I hadn't laughed so much in ages, and relished the fact that my face ached as a result.

Suddenly, Alice threw her arms around my neck and proclaimed, "I lurrrrve you, Belta!" and gave me a big smooch.

"Stop with the schlobbering, Alish!" I said drunkenly as I pushed her away and wiped the tequila laden saliva off my face. She laughed once again in response.

We continued to joke and have fun late into the night, having our fill of margaritas and each other's company...until in the wee hours of the morning we finally ended up on the couch, drunk, exhausted and more than ready to crash. Alice was the first to pass out, and so I left her there to spend the night and then crawled into my bed without even undressing, collapsing face down on top of the duvet. As I drifted, I knew I was in for one hell of a hangover...

EPOV

I spent a sleepless, frustrated night at home in bed, images of Bella flying through my head, the fantasies only to be ruined by the image of Alice right alongside her. I'd never envied my sister before, but right at that moment, I did. She was in the company of the woman I wanted, and I was home alone _again, _with nothing but fantasies to get me through the night. What was even more frustrating was that my sister couldn't send me one message to let me know how things were going. At around three, I tried calling her but her phone was switched off, and since it was way past her usual bedtime, I figured Alice would be home and in bed.

It was eight in the morning. Knowing that I had little time before my sister no doubt ran interference to _yet again _prevent me from seeing Bella too soon, I jumped out of bed, quickly showered and dressed in my favourite pair of old torn jeans and AC/DC t-shirt. Alice's games were beginning to wear me down, and I wanted to see Bella again, and regardless of Alice's convoluted plans, I was damned well gonna see her now!

I ran the blocks to her apartment, pushing the sudden panic out of me as I ran. I had to get to her before Alice did, but had no idea what I was going to say or do to explain why I was there, and knew that Alice wouldn't like this, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Whose life was this anyway? "Mine!" I hissed through clenched teeth as I ran, inhaling the crisp morning air. I arrived at my destination, nearly tearing the door of Bella's apartment building off its hinges before I flew up the stairs. And then, I stopped dead in my tracks. There at the top of the stairs stood her gay friend, staring at me with a goofy expression, holding a folder in his hand.

"Hey. Are you looking for Bella?" he asked, heading down the stairs, blocking my way to her door.

_Another fucking cockblocker? As if my 'gatekeeper from hell' sister wasn't enough?_

"Yeh, is she home?" I cleared my drying throat, the air in my lungs hissing in and out after I'd run the whole way. I should have saved my breath.

"Oh she's home but I doubt she's in any condition to see you. I promised Bella I'd call by this morning and I knocked for ages before Alice answered the door and blew me off. She told me that she and Bella had tied one on last night, then she slammed the door in my face!" he bitched.

I grunted in frustration. Everywhere I turned, it seemed that obstacles were being placed in the way of my being alone with Bella, and I was more than pissed off about it. I was fucking seething! I turned to walk back down the stairs and said through clenched teeth, "I'll come by another time..."

He flew down after me, and suddenly his hand was on my shoulder. "Hey, wait up!" he squawked, his curious eyes looking at me up and down. I shrugged his hand away, frustrated by the latest turn of events, not really in the mood to chat to Bella's best friend.

In response he just smirked. Didn't the guy have a clue that I wasn't interested in shooting the shit with him? "Anyways, Edward, I'm so glad you came by! Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Why the hell not?" I sighed in defeat, the gods of fate obviously not working in my favour in that moment.

I followed him outside in silence, and we headed a few streets away towards the shopping mall where people milled about and sat outside in the sunshine. He sat down on a bench, and patted a hand next to him for me to sit, his face filled with excitement as he took out a cigarette and lit up.

He handed me the folder and said with a stupid grin, "Take a look at the proof that Jasper and I chose for the cover of the book. You're pretty photogenic, Edward. The title still has to be added yet, but...what do you think of the shot?"

I gazed at the picture, the subject jacketless with just the wife beater on, the tattoo on his arm a highlight of the shot as he straddled the bike, his green eyes glinting...and full of life. "Jesus Emmett, did you use some special effects or something?"

"No. Why would you say that?" he asked with a quizzical stare, his eyes darting between me and the photo.

"It-it just doesn't look like me," I stammered. This shot had to be a trick...or some other guy...one that was long forgotten...one that had somehow risen like a phoenix from the ashes.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's you alright! As sure as you're sitting here right now, that's the dude in this shot. Well with a bit less eyeliner, anyway!" he quipped with a loud snort.

"Oh, well. Sure. Great work Emmett," I sniffed, staring wistfully at the passersby, suddenly wanting to disappear as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. Fuck me. I couldn't believe how different I looked, so much so that I still felt as though somewhere hidden deep inside me, there was a pale, puffy bald guy still lurking...still waiting to come out.

I immediately sensed that Emmett's eyes were boring into the side of my skull. He'd picked up on my change in mood right away, and his smile faded as he took another drag of his cigarette, suddenly becoming quite serious.

"Edward, I don't know what your story is, but, well...you know Bella's my best friend," he began, his piercing stare willing me to turn to face him as I handed him back the shots. Oh, great. Just fucking peachy. The gay boy's gonna protect his girlfriend. Bully for him.

I grunted, wordlessly acknowledging his statement.

"But, having said that, I wanted to thank you for saving her from that asshole Mike," he said with a grin as he took another drag and blew the smoke away from me. He tossed the butt on the ground and ground it hard under his foot, as if the cigarette was Mike's head.

"You're welcome," I answered as I slapped my hands on my knees and rose to my feet.

"Wait!" he hissed, his free hand grabbing me by the arm as the folder dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I stared at his hand and then at his face, narrowing my eyes, silently waiting for him to release me.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised, releasing my arm, his eyes directing me to sit once more as he picked up the folder and brushed an errant piece of dirt off its cover. I reluctantly sat down and waited for him to say his piece. "It's just that you seem to have had quite an impact on her. I've never seen her act this way before and as much as she'd kill me for saying this, I think the girl has feelings for you."

Holy shit! She felt something for me? I tried to contain my excitement and looked away from him, feeling like I was going to tackle this guy to the ground and give him a wet, sloppy kiss.

"So?" I offered uncaringly, all the while doing mental back flips, my head spinning with the news.

"So, well, why are you here to see her? Because if you're just gonna fuck her and leave...just turn around and walk away before you hurt her. I don't think she could handle going through you taking off on her," he warned with a raised eyebrow.

"Wasn't planning on it. Besides, I was just checking to see how her ankle is, that's all," I explained as casually as I could muster, unable to stop myself from wringing my hands together, but trying desperately to hide my true feelings.

"Oh. Well, yeh. The ankle. I'm not sure how it is myself, but I hope she'll be okay to walk on it in the next few days," he said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. I sensed that he didn't believe my line of bullshit, but he must have decided to let things lie.

Every muscle in my body was tense at the idea of her having feelings for me, but then, I made another realisation, and a hollow sense of victory washed its way through me. Emmett had just told me that she had feelings for Caveward, the mysterious Neanderthal bastard, not Edward Cullen, the circus-freak-cum-parentless-cancer-free-rebel-without-a-clue. Though I had revealed one facet of my personality to Bella, I also knew that she didn't know the warts and all, real Edward Cullen, and if I continued to follow Alice's plan, she never would. I groaned in frustration at that very real and depressing thought. Damn it all to hell. Could I really have a relationship with Bella Swan based on a half-truth, on a trumped up, most ideal version of myself? I knew that I couldn't turn away from Bella now, but I also realised that Alice's original plan of me at least getting laid was not an option I'd consider any longer either. I wanted the whole package, not just a quick fuck. I wanted it all, and I wanted it with Bella Swan, but had I ruined any chances of having it by going along with Alice's plan?

"Yeh well, I've got to get going. Got a meeting in a half hour at the gallery," Emmett said nervously as he checked his watch. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No thanks, think I'll walk. If you talk to Bella, tell her I'll see her around," I said in a non-commital tone as I stood to my feet. Emmett stood up and slapped me once on the shoulder before I watched him turn and head towards his car. As he pulled away, I glanced over my shoulder in the direction of Bella's building, and then turned to head back to my apartment. I knew I should go home to think about my latest revelations and contemplate my next move...but for some reason my body had other ideas, for as I strode out, my body turning, my pace becoming more urgent, I realised my legs were taking me to the place where my heart already lay waiting...

**A/N: Boy this chapter was a tough one to write! I hope you like it. Remember...reviews prevent hangovers. Lol.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: No this is not a drill. I have posted 2 chapters within a week. It's a bloody miracle lol. I have been sick, been to an awards night, and still have this chapter up and ready to go. It must have something to do with it being Halloween. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! *runs and hides behind couch* See you at the bottom.**

**PIMPAGE: Please don't forget go to the link on my profile and donate at least $5 to Fandom for Preemies. This will help a worthy cause and give you an absolutely wonderful collection of amazing stories! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just too lazy arsed to write my novel, therefore prefer to play with Steph's characters for a while instead. **

CHAPTER 21 - FINALLY GREW A PAIR, DIDN'T HE?

BPOV

_I was in my apartment, waiting, staring out the window of the fire escape. I was anxious, needy, and in dire need of...something...anything to break the tension that engulfed my entire body. I knew what...or rather who I was waiting for, but...where was he?_

"_Dinner's ruined," I muttered, "The pasta is overcooked and the seafood can't be reheated." The candles on the dining table flickered in agreement as I turned to glance back out the window, the moonlight competing with the soft glow of the flames that lit the room. _

_Shadows crept up the walls and as my anxiety grew to anything beyond I had felt before, I sensed that he was nearby. And out of nowhere, like a bolt from the blue, I heard him. He burst through the door, the power of his movements tearing it off its hinges, and I let out a blood curdling scream. I felt him approach, but was frozen in my place, unable to budge an inch. My skin tingled as I felt him near, the sensation of his hot breath and gasping lungs causing my body to hum in anticipation, his presence rendering me helpless._

_A rough, gritty moan thundered from his chest as he leaned in closely, his lips feverish across my back as he spoke. "Do you know how beautiful you look standing there waiting for me?" He pressed his unyielding hardness against my back while his lips continued to brush their way along my shoulder blades, his hands trailing down my arms as I continued to remain frozen in my place, staring out the window, my panicked state threatening to burst forth. He pulled my hair to one side to gain access to my neck, his tongue flicking out and running a line along my pulse point as he slipped my singlet strap off. Still, I could not move. "Do you know how long I've waited to touch you like this? To make you mine? To fuck you? Do you, Isabella?"_

_And then, from the far reaches of my mind, I managed to bring the words to my lips...the words that told him how angry I felt. "You don't give a fuck about me! You didn't even call!" I managed to move my head and look over my shoulder, only to feel my determination waver as I took in the vision of his lust filled face and his flashing green eyes. _

"_I told you... no-one, not even a sweet piece of ass like yours, controls what I do," he warned, arching his brow, licking his lips as he moved in closer still. _

_Finally feeling able to move, I turned my body to face him, and as much as I was unable to think straight when I looked at him, he needed to know how much he hurt me. "You asshole!" I screamed as I raised my hand to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my wrist before my hand found its mark, pushing my arm down and behind my back, the pain and his movements forcing me to turn around and face the wall once more._

"_What did you think this thing between us was?" he growled in my ear, his voice shaking as he held my arm firmly._

"_I don't fucking know! All I know you're always looking for ways to stay away from me!" I seethed, my breaths becoming shallow pants as the plethora of emotions began to fester deep within me._

_His lips grazed along my ear, and he hummed and said, "Oh I haven't been staying away. It seems that you and your friend have been plotting against me. You've been a naughty girl, Bitchella and you deserve to be punished. You teased me when I kissed you, and then your friend tried everything to keep me away from you, and I won't stand for that."_

_Before I knew it, he suddenly pushed me forward, raised both my arms and pinned me to the wall beside the window, one huge hand gripping both wrists in a manacled grasp. I was so angry with him, but didn't know how to fight back...not when he was like this. His deep rapid breaths were like animalistic grunts. I hated the fact that he had this effect on me, but I found myself trying to catch my breath while my fragile heart threatened to explode out of my chest. _

_His free hand trailed down my back until I felt his palm rest on my ass, kneading the flesh before he drew his hand back and smacked me on my left butt cheek. The thin material of my yoga pants did nothing to soften the pain of the blow._

"_Ow fuck! You bastard!" I gasped, still angry with him as he drove his body against mine, disabling me against the wall before I had the chance to fight him. I couldn't move an inch, and the feeling between my legs betrayed my anger. I could feel a rush of wetness seep out of my body as he squeezed my throbbing ass and ground himself into me._

"_I love it when you get angry," he breathed in a low voice. "It makes me so hard. And I know this turns you on too, so don't even try to lie to me." Before I knew it, he had grasped the elastic of my pants in his hand and pulled it down below my butt before he reached below my ass and rubbed between my parted legs, his fingers exploring my heated folds. "Mmmm...I knew it. So wet. You can't ever lie to me, Bella. I know all your secrets."_

"_And I know none of yours!" I grunted breathlessly._

"_You never will either!" he snarled._

_This feeling of...abandon...of lust...of loss of control, was so overwhelming that I didn't know what to do or say anymore. "Fuck you!" I seethed, my cheek pressing against the wall muffling my words, my voice shaking with a combination of desire and hate. _

_I felt his lips lick the shell of my ear, his hot breaths hard and fast as he sucked my lobe. "I think you have that the wrong way around, Isabella, because I intend to fuck you until you can't walk anymore!" he growled as he simultaneously plunged his fingers inside me and bit my neck. _

"_Fuck!" I moaned, feeling my eyes roll in my head, losing myself in the raw sensations as my legs threatened to give out from underneath me. _

_He withdrew his fingers and roughly turned me around, only to press my back against the wall, tearing his pants off in an instant. And then, his body melted into mine as I fell into oblivion, every inch of him covering me, every pore of my skin on fire as my clothes were torn off my body and he sank into me..._

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice screamed. There she sat beside me on my bed, shaking my arm as I woke. "Were you having a bad dream?" she asked as my eyes darted around the room and then back towards her.

"Fuck! What? Ah shit!" I screamed agonisingly as I sat up straight in my bed, beads of sweat pouring off my brow, my head absolutely throbbing as the realisation hit me that it was all a dream. All a delicious, sexy, orgasm-inducing dream. And, thanks to Alice, it ended before it got to the good part. Was this woman sent here to torture me?

"Are you alright? You were screaming at someone, and it's making my head hurt," she croaked. I stared at her, her usually dishevelled hairstyle now looking like a birds nest, her eyes red and glassy.

"Sorry..." I replied in confusion as I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay? Bella, you don't look well at all," she said, her face filled with concern. If I looked even a tiny bit as bad as I felt, things were not looking good on the appearance stakes.

And just as if her words were directly linked to my bodily functions, a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I cupped my hand over my mouth, and quickly jumped off the bed. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I cried urgently, my voice muffled through her hand as I hobbled quickly towards the bathroom and abruptly slammed the door.

I leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up a lung, and probably a kidney, my knees giving out as I crumpled to the hard tiled floor. I was not well. Breathing heavily, as I flushed the toilet I let out a burp, feeling my morning breath coming up from the pit of my stomach as I shakily stood to my feet. "Are...you okay Bella?" she called out from behind the door.

"Alice, yes. Just leave me alone," I yelled in exasperation, wanting to die a thousand deaths.

"I can't leave you when you're sick!" she squeaked through the door.

"Yes you can. I realise you're trying to help but I don't like anyone around when I'm like this, and I'm sure you want to go home and sleep it off too." Body shaking and fingers tingling, I checked in the mirror and realised that I'd gotten puke in my hair and on my clothes. Great.

"Alice. I'm taking a shower and going back to bed. Just call a cab and go home, okay?" I begged.

"No, I-I can't," she argued. Clearly she was not getting the message.

I opened the door to face her, ready to argue my point.

"Oh shit, Bella!" She held her hand up to her mouth, the smell of puke hitting her nostrils causing her to gag.

"Yeh, exactly. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wallow in my misery alone."

"Well if you're sure, but let me get you some clean towels and something to wear before I go," she said, her voice muffled by her hand, which she daren't take off her gagging mouth. I could tell she was so close to puking that it took all of her strength to keep herself together.

I nodded in agreement, and closed the door behind me before I turned the water of the shower on, adjusting the temperature to just how I like it...searing hot. I stripped off my clothes, my underwear remaining unscathed and leant on the sink, trying to regain control of my out of control body.

Alice knocked lightly on the door and said, "Bella, you decent?"

I opened the door and quickly grabbed the fresh towel, a clean pair of panties and my white terrycloth robe from her hands, but not before the smell of my vomit hit her again. "Ah God!" she covered her mouth once more as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach where they were. She reached out and quickly pulled the door shut behind her with her free hand, and I let out a sigh as my growling stomach continued to protest. I felt positively wretched.

After methodically washing my hair and body and using the mouth wash about ten times, I emerged from the bathroom, feeling a little better, but still like something the cat dragged in. "The cab will be here in ten minutes," she said as she stood in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water, her face positively green. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here and take care of you?"

"Nope. Honestly Alice...you're just as sick as me, and no offence, but I really don't want to have to clean up your puke as well as my own." I stood next to the couch, wanting nothing more than to lay out on it and close my eyes.

"If you're sure then...I just don't want you to be bothered by anyone...or have to do anything..." What the fuck was her deal anyway? I held my tongue and spoke calmly, figuring she'd just argue with me and dig her heels in further if I got too pissy with her.

"Alice I'm sure. I just want to be alone, and if anyone else turns up, don't worry. I won't be answering the door to anyone. I just want to go back to bed and sleep it off," I tried to reassure, but my voice was snarky. As much as I liked Alice, I didn't appreciate her being this fucking pushy. Back the hell off lady.

"Well okay. Just remember to either use or freeze that seafood in the fridge sometime today. I don't want you getting food poisoning on top of your hangover."

"Sure thing. Now fuck the hell off, before you really start to bug me," I urged, forcing a smile as she finished her water and placed the glass on the sink.

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Well I'll be going then. I'll give you a call later, check up on the patient."

"Sure sure," I said, waving my hand at her to shoo her away.

"Oh and thanks for last night. As much as we're paying for it now, I had fun, Bella."

"Yeh, me too. Now go before I release the hounds!" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and headed for the door, giving me a quick wave before finally closing the door behind her and leaving me alone. I made my way to the couch and stretched out, staring towards the window of the fire escape. I let out a heavy sigh as I cast my mind back to the delicious but disturbing dream, and I realised something. Even though I had kissed him, I didn't know shit about Edward...not even his last fucking name! Even the one night stands I'd had in the past, I at least knew the guy's full name and his occupation. Obviously this dream was trying to tell me something, and so I decided that by hook or my crook I was going to get to the bottom of Edward, smiling as I made this vow, sighing groggily as I drifted...

EPOV

I could do this. I could somehow get rid of Alice and get to Bella without this all falling to fucking pieces. And if it came to Alice trying to stop me, I'd fucking spill the beans. I didn't care anymore. I was fed up with the whole situation, and if she didn't back the hell off, I was going to _make_ her see things my way.

As I approached the building, low and behold, the devil herself made her anticipated appearance. At least I had her alone...and away from Bella. I glanced upwards, silently thanking the heavens for that one small mercy. As I approached her, I realised that she did not look well.

"What are you doing here Edward?" she asked accusatorially as she walked out the front door and closed it, suddenly standing there so as to block my way.

"Alice, are you feeling okay? Emmett told me you were hung over," I said, taking note of her red eyes and the smell of alcohol seeping from her pores.

"I'm on my way home to sleep it off. So, answer my question. What are you doing here?" she pressed, squinting as she shaded her eyes with her hand.

"If you must know, I'm here to see Bella, whether _you _like it or not."

And then, she began to get annoyed. "But you know I said that you need to make her work for it..."

"Don't care," I interrupted, causing her to let out a frustrated huff and fold her arms. "Alice, save all the drama for your books. This is _my life_, and as much as I love you, you need to step aside and let me live it."

"Okay, go ahead. Far be it from me to stop you. But just so you know, she's awfully hung over, and probably puking her guts up as we speak. She told me she wants to be alone, and that's why I'm leaving. I wanted to look after her, but she refused, so prepare yourself to be rejected."

"Alice, did the possibility ever occur to you that she doesn't want you to look after her because you're always so overbearing, so fucking pushy? Why don't you just back off a bit and let the chips fall where they may? You know, be the person I know you can be without all this manipulative bullshit?"

"Thanks for the pearls of wisdom, Edward, but have you forgotten that I took care of you when you were sick? That I love you and only want what's best for you? That if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be standing here, right now?"

"Alice, you know how much I appreciate all that you've done for me, and I know how much you love me, but this is _my life_! I can make my own decisions now, and as much as I know you're only trying to help, I want to do this _my way_! Okay?"

And then, the tears came, and her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry, Edward. Of course, you do what you think is right. I'll stay out of your life, no problem."

"Alice! You know I don't want that," I groaned in annoyance, her manipulative ways frustrating me to the core.

Right at that moment, a cab pulled into the kerb and she headed right for it, opening the door before she turned to speak. "I know Edward, I know, but before I go, just let me say something. I really like Bella. We had fun last night, and I think we could be friends, so please tread carefully, Edward. I don't want to lose her."

"I-I...will, Alice," I stammered in surprise as I took in the gravity of her words, frowning as I spoke, coming to the realisation that not only was it Bella's and my heart on the line now, but Alice's as well.

She got into the cab and shut the door, pulling away from the kerb before I could think of anything else to say, but I knew one thing. It was too late to walk away from Bella now, and as nerve-wracking and risky as that concept was, I wanted to shed my bad boy persona and take care of Bella, maybe show her that there was more to me...and maybe let her catch a glimpse of the real Edward Cullen, and hope that I didn't royally fuck it up in the process. Then maybe, just maybe, I might be able to offer Bella enough for her to want to stick around, even when she finds out that I've been lying to her all along...

BPOV

Just as I drifted into a fitful sleep, there was a loud knock at the door. "Fuck!" I yelped, jumping as the caller lost patience and then began to relentlessly thump on the door, the noise threatening to split my aching head in two. The pounding continued to get louder and more insistent, and I then recalled that Emmett was due to call in before his meeting with Riley. "Keep your pants on drama queen!" I screeched. I stood up and limped towards the door, flinging it open without so much as reaching for a hairbrush beforehand. As I caught sight of my gentleman caller I let out a small gasp and covered my eyes, hoping that I was hallucinating. Nope. No such luck. I heard him laugh softly at my behaviour, and removed my hands and dropped them to my sides, feeling thoroughly humiliated.

"Nice," he said in approval as I felt myself cringe, his arms folded, his smirk unable to be hidden.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hung over so sorry if my appearance is a bit scary," I conceded with a huff as I scrubbed my face, trying with all my might to rid myself of the queazy feeling in my stomach and feel any sense of normalcy. This morning was just getting better by the second. He was sure to want to kiss me again now, what with my sexy red eyes and vomit breath. I stared at him, waiting for him to run for the hills.

"You don't scare me, Isabella. Never have, never will," he answered as he looked me up and down. "In fact, I very much like this look on you." Fucking hell. Was this guy for real? There I was standing there, feeling like something had chewed me up and spat me out, and here he was offering me a compliment?

"What? The hung-over puke my guts out look?" I snarled.

"Not that so much. I think it has more to do with the robe," he laughed loudly as I found myself reaching up to close the robe a little tighter around me, realising that the top half of it was gaping a bit. I was too sick to be embarrassed though.

"Keep your laugh down to a chuckle would you? I have a splitting headache!" I hissed.

"Sorry, of course. But it is self-inflicted, so you do kind of deserve it," he said, laughing even louder if that was possible. Bastard.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I grumbled, feeling so shitty that I really didn't feel like conducting this conversation whilst standing in the doorway. Not when my head was pounding and my stomach was growling. I left the door open and headed towards the couch and I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head as I walked, casually plonking my weary body down and sinking into the soft cushions of my sanctuary. No sense in trying to behave with any sort of facade now...he'd seen me at my absolute worst and it appeared that it happened more often than not when I was around him...and yet, he was still here.

"I just wanted to make sure you're still breathing after your foolish act of binge drinking," he answered as he still stood in the doorway.

"Yep I am. Now either come in or fuck off, you're letting in a bit of a draft," I said grumpily as I shivered.

His eyes darted around the room and he walked through the door hesitantly before shutting it behind him and standing there, fidgeting.

"Fuck my head's killing me," I complained, more concerned about my wellbeing than his sudden bout of awkwardness. "I need an Advil." I leant over to the coffee table for my purse, and took a strip of tablets out, popping two tablets free of the foil packet.

"Do you often get headaches, or is does it only happen as a result of getting drunk?" he asked with a smirk.

"Which answer gets you to fetch me a bottle of water?" I replied, glancing towards the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and shot me a quick smile before dashing to the kitchen. "Wouldn't you prefer a beer?" he enquired with a laugh as he opened the refrigerator door. "Maybe chase it with a shot of this tequila?" He shut the fridge door and pointed to the half emptied bottle of tequila which sat on the bench near the sink.

"Ugh. Don't ever mention the word tequila in my presence again," I groaned as my stomach growled in agreement.

"Oh, I don't know, hair of the dog might just fix what's ailing you," he suggested as he returned with a bottle of water in his hand, grinning evilly.

"I seriously doubt that, asshole," I retorted, snatching the bottle off him as he sat on his usual spot on the coffee table.

"I just ran into Emmett. He told me you and Alice had a big night last night..." he raised an eyebrow at me in judgement. It was so fucking funny, so of course I decided to yank his chain, even as sick as I was.

"Oh he didn't tell you the half of it. Actually, I fucked Alice last night. Finally decided to bat for the other team," I joked as I shifted, my stomach growling as I popped the pills in my mouth and swallowed some water.

He narrowed his eyes and suppressed a smile. "Glad to hear you're out of the closet, but let's just make sure you didn't do yourself an injury while coming out." He half stood and rotated his body and sat next to me on the couch. He patted his hands on his lap, encouraging me to put my feet up, and I didn't hesitate. After all, he was just checking my ankle, wasn't he?

"Yeh, Alice is into all sorts of weird positions," I snorted, suddenly blushing as I felt his legs jump in response to my feet being placed on his lap, my pinkie toe brushing his crotch area. Oops.

And then, just as if a light had been switched on, the mood between us suddenly shifted. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful toes?" he muttered under his breath as he took my injured foot in his hand and began to massage it slowly, carefully checking my ankle.

"Can't say they have," I whispered, answering him anyway. He glanced my way and gave me a sideways grin. Gah! How did he always manage to distract me like that?

"There's a first time for everything, wouldn't you say?" he asked, his tone like liquid velvet. I nodded in agreement and moaned in response, his hand reaching for my other foot and massaging the arches, and each and every toe. My head throbbed, my stomach growled, but everything below the waist tingled. I threw my head back onto the armrest and closed my eyes, wallowing in my own personal bubble of agony/ecstasy. His hands stroked up my leg, lingering on my calves and I took in a sharp breath, holding it there as my body tensed. This only served to make my head throb even more as I wondered what he was thinking...

**A/N: Hmmm...I wonder what will happen next? Lol. I know. I'm evil. I have been very ill with a cold, so it will make me feel so much better if I get some reviews. I think that if you guys review this, I may be so inclined to remove myself from behind the couch and give you guys a little Edward/Bella action next chapter, from Edward's POV of course, as his thoughts are soooo dirty. Lol. **

**Until next chapter...Lisa. xx **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well folks, thanks for joining...as if you could stay away. MWAHAHAHAHAH! Nothing to say except...get a quiet moment away from the kids and strap yourself in (if you're into that sort of thing)! Now that I've said that I EXPECT a review for this chapter. This means you! I'm getting hits, but reviews tell me you're actually reading my shit and not just pressing the X button. See you at the bottom. PS Don't let the syrup...I mean citrus sting you in the eye! **

**PS just a recap, Alice's last name is Brandon as far as Bella knows (her pen name)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any associated characters. But hell yes I'd love to be fed by Edward Bad Boy Cullen!**

CHAPTER 22 – CONFESSIONS, PART ONE

EPOV

Oh God. I was touching her again. Fuck me if it didn't feel like touching my own little piece of heaven. My angel/devil...brought here to ruin me. I couldn't believe I told her she had beautiful toes, even if it was true. Fuck me I had no verbal filters around her anymore...well except for admitting that I was a lying sack of shit about who I was. That little nugget of information may just have to wait. Fuck...I was a low bastard. I knew that if I confessed anything to her now I'd blow any chance of having her. And as selfish as it was, I wanted it. All. Now. And with the way I was being cockblocked everywhere I turned, I had the feeling that this was going to be my only chance.

But I digress. She just brushed her foot against my junk, and if I wasn't wearing jeans I was sure my cock would have done her foot further injury. I couldn't believe I was touching the woman that I longed for more than anything...as I ran my hands up and down her smooth calves. And she didn't tell me to stop what I was doing, or ask me to leave. Nope. Alice, she practically threw out I was sure, but she didn't kick me out. I was _still here!_

She gave me that look...the look where she had that little crinkle on her brow...like I was either insane...or...what the hell was it? And then it dawned on me. I knew that look now. It was a look of question, of curiosity, of trying to figure me out. I felt it in my ever-tightening balls. She wanted to know me...and as much as I wanted her to, right now I wasn't sure what I could give her without it all turning to shit.

"What?" I asked, glancing away from her feet, which I was still rubbing, and meeting her curious deep brown eyes.

"Oh nothing. I've just been trying to figure you out, that's all," she confessed with a sigh.

"Good luck with that," I said vaguely, my stomach suddenly tying itself in knots.

"Yeh," she huffed, slowly shaking her head.

And then there was silence, with nothing to hear except the pounding of my pulse within my head and nothing to feel except her silken skin under my hands. I didn't know what to say, but of course she couldn't shut up for long, thank Christ.

She let out a huge breath, and said quietly, "So here's the thing, Edward. I'm not talking until you tell me something about yourself. I don't care what it is...but I figured I'd just like to know more about someone who I've played tonsil hockey with than just their first name."

I shot her a nervous smile. What the fuck was I supposed to say without it incriminating me? Okay. I could do this. I could shoot the breeze with her...couldn't I? _Man up Cullen, and tell her something about you...something inconsequential!_

"My last name's Cullen. There. Happy?" I mocked, hoping that would somehow appease her. No such luck. That crinkle just deepened.

"What the hell? Jesus this is like pulling teeth," she muttered. "Way to delve deep into your soul there, Cullen."

How was I supposed to traverse this potential minefield without letting something slip? I thought about what she was asking for, and then realised something. As risky as playing her little game was, it was also an irresistible opportunity. This was my chance to get to know her...and though it was a risk, I'd just have to think carefully before I spoke, so I decided to take the lead and make this work for me, not against me.

"Alright...tell you what. I tell you something, you tell me something. The first to give up loses," I challenged, more than willing to concede this particular battle. A few admissions in, and I'd give up the ghost, while at the same time finding out a bit more about this confounding woman.

"Loses what, specifically?" she asked.

"The game," I said with a casual shrug.

"Details, Cullen," she demanded in a warning tone, raising one eyebrow to accentuate her point.

I sat and thought about it for a moment, wondering what I could bargain with...what I could offer that she might want...that I might be willing to give her...or to get in return. Well something besides bending her over the couch and fucking her, of course.

I stared at her feet, my hands still stroking her skin, and stopped, removing her feet from my lap. She sat up and swung her legs to the coffee table, resting them on there, her expression one of loss, her reaction confirming that my idea was just what the doctor ordered. I smiled victoriously.

"Whoever loses, gives the winner a massage."

"What the fuck? No way, Cullen. I refuse to get naked _or _see you naked..." She shook her head emphatically, and then reached up to rub her temples, her actions obviously making her head throb. A certain head of mine was throbbing as well...funny about that.

"For fuck's sake, I meant with clothes on, you pervert. Maybe just a neck and shoulder massage for...say...an hour?" I suggested innocently, trying to stop myself from attacking her as the image of Bella oiled up and naked on her bed invaded my mind. _Ah well, maybe next time... _My cock was doing the happy dance to the image playing in my head. Down boy!

"Oh," she said, her voice tinged with what sounded like disappointment. _What's this I see? She maybe _wants_ be a little pervert? Oh this game's gonna be sooo good._

"Okay. But I say there should be a minimum. You know...say like in twenty questions?"

Fuck.

"Alright, ten each it is," I agreed, trying to convince her that that was what she meant.

"No, not ten each. Twenty. If we finish short of that, it's a tie. And they have to be something believable. And then whoever gives up after twenty has to give the other a massage, otherwise the deal's off." She folded her arms and pursed her lips in determination, a half smile pasted across her face. And I thought I was evil.

"Well you do drive a hard bargain, don't you, Bitchella? But I think ten's plenty," I said, folding my arms, mirroring her actions, not wanting to concede.

"Fifteen then, you stubborn asshole," she huffed.

"Nope. I'll settle for twelve, but that's my final offer," I bargained in return.

"Alright, twelve it is," she answered quickly.

What the hell was I going to confess even twelve times without totally blowing this? And then, I had an idea to at least reduce the chances of me fucking up.

"But no follow up questions from the listener, and since I've already given you my first one, it's your turn," I added, pointing my finger at her to indicate it was her turn to start. _One down, eleven to go. God I hope I don't screw this up._

"Okay. Um...oh fuck!" She appeared caught off guard for some unknown reason, but I couldn't let it slide.

"What? Do you give up already?" I asked with widened eyes.

"No. Let me think. There's no time limit rule, is there?" she shot back with narrowed eyes.

I shook my head and smiled at her. "Take all the time you need. Just remember...there's no rainchecks on the prize, so I'm here until one of us collects." Anything to keep me in her company all day and into tonight was okay by me, especially when it involved any sort of skin to skin contact.

"Oh, okay, I got it. Number one. My last name's Swan." I rolled my eyes. Of course she was going to say that.

"Jesus, couldn't you be more original, Swan?" I asked.

"Your turn!" she squeaked, poking her tongue out. Round one, Bella. But then I thought of something else just as irritating to say.

"Okay. Number two...hmmm...let's see." For extra effect, I stared up at the ceiling and tapped my index finger on the side of my chin as if in deep thought. "Oh, my middle name's Anthony." I said as I glanced at her and gave her a wink.

"You annoying piece of shit," she complained.

Ignoring her statement, I pressed on. "So hit me with number two then, Bella. Your middle name, I gather?" She shook her head and smiled, obviously wanting to taunt me. In her article, she never included her middle name and her refusal to confess it now only made me want to know it even more, especially since I had only gotten a confession that I already knew about anyway.

"I may use the middle name one if I get desperate. I'll tell you something else instead. I'm sure Jasper's filled you in on what I do." She watched me carefully as I nodded once, waiting for her to continue. "Well, someday I hope to write my own novel." She wanted to be a novelist? I really wanted to ask her what she wanted to write, but that would be against the rules. Shit.

It was then I realised that I didn't just want to rattle off statistics as if I was doing a survey, I _wanted _Bella to know _some_ things about me, so I decided to confess things that had nothing to do with my family...but at the same time, things I never told anyone else. My hopes. My dreams.

"Okay. Number three. I've always wanted to either be a chef or a mechanic, but I haven't decided yet," I said with honesty, quickly glancing at the heavens, mentally asking my father for his forgiveness. She gave me a look of surprise, and I sensed that she was really getting something out of even just that one statement.

"Huh. Well, my third one is...that I wish I wasn't so clumsy." She rattled that one off so quickly that I knew she was embarrassed by it.

I let out a chuckle at her statement. _If you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't be here. _

"Don't laugh at the afflicted!" she snapped, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I kind of like that you're clumsy."

"Oh you do, do you?" she said with a curious smile.

"Yes I do. Bella, you come across as well...quite the tough cookie. Your two left feet remind me that you're vulnerable, that's all," I explained with a casual shrug.

"Oh shut the fuck up. I'm head to toe as hard as nails and you know it! Now get on with your fourth confession before I slap you silly!" she quipped, laughing now.

God this woman was turning me on! I shifted, subtly trying to adjust my hardness, and she noticed it right away, her blush appearing as quickly as her laughter disappeared. Fuck. Me. I was such a goner.

_Focus, you idiot! Confess something simple...something that won't make your dick twitch..._

"Okay. Number four is...I'm rebuilding a Harley."

"It figures. You were practically humping Jasper's bike yesterday!" she bellowed, holding her stomach as she laughed loudly. Only _she _could turn my innocent comment into something sexual. Her eyes were glinting and her expression was free from worry, and that's when I realised it. She was giving me my second favourite face...the warmth that her eyes exuded as glaring as the sun. She was breathtaking. I cleared my throat, trying to remain focused so that I could stop myself from attacking her.

"Can you blame me? Bikes don't ask you to call them after you've ridden them _long_ and _hard_ for hours on end," I said, waggling my eyebrows suggestively, my statement filled with all kinds of sexual innuendo.

"And you accused me of being a pervert!" she joked, her laughter abating, but her sparkling eyes and smile still lingering. And oh God! There's that blush again! I loved this side of her, and even more because I bet she didn't show it to anyone else very often. And now that I'd discovered its existence, I wanted to look at that face from now until forever, each and every day.

"Okay, you. Number four," I encouraged, each answer making me increasingly intrigued by her, feeling as though I was a human sponge, waiting to absorb everything I could about Isabella-yet-to-learn-her-middle-name-Swan.

She looked contemplative, like she was really going to consider her next confession. After all, every confession she made encouraged me to confess more...and she was playing this game pretty well thus far.

"Um, well. I've really never been in a serious relationship before." And there it was. She was trying to find out what my relationship history was by confessing her own. I really wanted her to explain further, but couldn't break the rules. She lowered her head as though ashamed of her confession. I wanted to assure her that she shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Well my fifth is that I've been only in one serious relationship before, so you and I aren't that different, are we?" I confessed, trying to reassure her. I knew the difference though. The difference was that I knew that she'd probably slept with a few more people than I had, and that made me feel a little inadequate.

She looked at me and gave me a sweet smile, her eyes softening. "Caveward, I wouldn't worry. It's more about quality, not quantity." And there it was. A new face. One that exuded care and concern...and one that I'd never seen before. She bit her lip and stared away from me for just a moment, before thinking further, no doubt trying to distract me from what she'd just exposed about herself.

I decided to throw her a bone and said, "Well out with it. Your fifth?"

"Um, my fifth is...ever since I was little, I always wanted to have a younger sister to play with." Oh shit. Red alert. Dangerous sister territory. What the fuck do I say now? And then I realised that I didn't have to confess anything about a sister. I could just relate to the kid part, without coming off as me trying to avoid the subject entirely.

"Okay, my sixth is...when I was younger, I decided I'd like to volunteer for a charity...something to do with sick kids." And it was true. As much as I didn't want to be a doctor, I did want to help out with sick children...volunteer in a hospital somewhere or work for a charity that raises money for kids with cancer. I knew how important it was, as when I was in hospital I ran into many wonderful people who volunteered to work with kids of all ages that suffered from cancer. They did their work thanklessly with little or no reward or acknowledgement, but those people had truly left their mark on me.

"Wow," she said in shock, nodding in approval, her crinkle between her eyes returning. I knew she had questions, but as she opened her mouth to say something further, I shook my head and waggled my index finger back and forth at her.

"Uh-uh...no follow up questions. Your turn." She shot me a defeated smile.

"Right. Well, don't laugh, but my sixth one is nowhere near as noble as yours. As a kid I wanted to be a ballerina."

Oh that was it. Even though she asked me not to, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. She scowled at me, and reached out and punched me in the arm. In my defence, I put my hands up in the air and shifted my body away from her. "Hey at least you'd have the right last name to star in Swan Lake! Poor fucking swans though would probably get trampled to death!"

"Fuck you!" she screeched. _Oh yes please._

She slapped me a few more times with an open palm, missing the mark and hitting my forearms instead as I ducked my head and fended her off. After she gave up, I sat up straight and stared at her, but her eyes were fierce.

"Oh lighten up Bitchella!" I prodded, as she swung her clenched fist and tried to punch me again. I reflexively grasped her wrist to stop her. And then, she stilled herself, staring at my hand that grasped her, and bit her lip. Her eyes followed their way up my arm and stared into mine, effectively stopping my laughter and wiping my stupid smile off my stupid face.

I swallowed thickly as I lost myself in her eyes, watching her watch me, and I was immediately hypnotised...ensnared in the web of my angel/devil's spell.

"It's just like the dream," she whispered, her mouth gaping open after she spoke.

_She dreamt about me? Fuck! I had to know what happened._

"You dreamt about me?" I asked, leaning closer, but still grasping her wrist.

"No follow up questions," she said, her sinews under my hand feeling as tight as a drum. She wasn't fighting fair at all.

"Okay, but it doesn't count as one of yours unless you at least say what it was about," I warned in a whisper, my thumb circling her skin.

She bit her lip once more and stared at her wrist and said, "No. I'll save it for later. Besides, it was _your _turn, not mine."

"Right. Yeh you're right," I said distractedly, my tongue finding its way across my lips as I felt her pulse race underneath her heated skin.

"So, what little tidbit of information is your seventh?" Her voice was suddenly sultry, and so soft that it didn't seem to be coming from her pouty mouth. My dick was now doing the Mexican wave in celebration, and as I moved in closer still, her stomach growled so loudly that it broke the spell.

"Fuck, that's embarrassing!" she said with a small laugh as she pulled her hand out of my grasp and clutched her stomach.

"Let me guess. You haven't ingested anything but tequila in the last twenty four hours?" I asked, missing the contact of her skin on mine.

"Nope. I haven't felt much like eating, with me bringing up yesterdays breakfast this morning, but now I think I could go for something," she decided, nodding her head.

"That will never do. Don't you know that Bitchellas cannot live on tequila alone?" I quoted in a deep voice, suddenly wanting to take care of her nearly as much as I wanted to fuck her. Jesus. I was growing.

"Very fucking funny dick-for-brains," she quipped.

"Why thank you, bitch-on-one-and-a-half-legs," I replied sarcastically, snickering at her. "How about we take a confession break and I go see what you've got stashed in that kitchen of yours?" Without waiting for an answer, I stood up and made my way there, opening the cupboards and exploring the contents. Talk about single woman's pantry. It looked like mine at home, except everything was in the smaller size and lesser in quantity. There was the usual flour, tea, coffee, spices and herbs as well as a few non-descript cans of varying things, a small box of Cheerios, oatmeal and about three different kinds of maple syrup. _Oh yes...I could just pour that syrup on her body and lick it all off...oh Christ. _I groaned at my wayward thoughts, thinking of doing everything to her with that syrup.

And then, she was with me, standing there, right behind me. I could _feel _the heat rolling off her body as she approached and made her presence known.

"I actually have a craving for something sweet," she said, absently licking her lips as she reached for the box of Cheerios and flipped the top open.

"Oh no, no no. You can't be serious. You may as well eat sugar coated cardboard." I snatched the box out of her hand and placed it back in the cupboard, and she pouted at me in response. "Pout all you like, but you're not eating that garbage in my presence."

She leant back against the counter, watching me intently, her sexy little smile breaking out on her face making her look so innocent and yet so hot at the same time. How the hell did she pull that shit off? Her stomach groaned once more, bringing me back to task.

I cleared my throat and said, "How about I make you some of my special French toast?" I moved to the refrigerator, having recalled seeing some milk and eggs there, a punnet of strawberries and also noting that there was a loaf of unsliced bread on the counter. I put all the ingredients on the counter and reached for the pantry, taking out a small container of icing sugar.

"Okay. Sounds great," she agreed as she teetered on her foot a little. "Need a hand?"

"Are you okay to stand on that foot?" I countered.

"It's feeling a lot better than it was," she answered, her voice tinged with uncertainty. At the same time she answered, however, she turned and pressed her palms on the counter, and pushed her body to sit her delectable ass on the countertop, situating herself right next to the sink. All I could think of was standing between her legs and grabbing that syrup...

I swallowed thickly and handed her the strawberries. "Well alright, if you're going to pester me in _my_ kitchen, you'd best make yourself useful. Wash and hull these."

"_Your _kitchen? Jesus. Remind me never to become your apprentice chef, you fucking Gordon Ramsay wannabe," she laughed as she opened the container and turned on the tap, rinsing them one by one and pulling off the leaves. I reached into a cupboard and took out a bowl, handing it to her, chuckling at her joke. I then took out a larger bowl and placed it on the counter, cracking an egg into the bowl and adding some milk, realising I'd need something to mix the ingredients.

"Where do you keep your whisk, kitchen slave?" I commanded as I stared towards the kitchen drawers, which were conveniently sitting beneath her creamy, slender legs.

"Um...second drawer." She glanced down at the drawers, but before she could move a muscle, and as if my body was possessed by something other than my brain, I was standing in front of her. My hands found their way to each terrycloth covered thigh, gently spreading her legs apart. _Oh God._

She closed her eyes briefly, her bottom lip finding its way between her teeth. I took a step closer, watching every movement of her face, her chest rising and falling quickly as she slowly opened her eyes. One of my hands found the drawer and pulled it open, and I retrieved the whisk, never taking my eyes off her as I placed it on the counter next to her. Her legs remained spread. _Sweet Jesus._

"We-we need to beat the egg wash," I stammered, inhaling sharply as I tried to keep a handle on the out of control feelings that now whizzed through my body.

"Sure, um...yes...beat...eggs..." she said incoherently.

_Or something else..._

She wasn't helping things. Fighting against the urge to strip down and ram my cock into her, I picked up a strawberry and placed it to her full lips. She gave me that smile that lit up her face again, but this time her eyes were smouldering, combining my two best faces in perfect partnership. I was in hell. Heaven could not possibly be this decadent...this sinful.

"Open," I commanded as I watched her part her lips and take the fruit between her teeth, and all I could think of was how much I wanted that strawberry to be parts of my body instead. She took it into her mouth and chewed slowly, and as I watched her movements, my cock began to shout hallelujah.

"Mmmm," she moaned, throwing her head back and swallowing the fruit. Holy. Fucking. Hell. This girl could do so much to promote the consumption of fresh produce. Without thinking further, my hands found their way to her face, my fingers tenderly caressing her jaw, my lips inches from hers as she took in my gaze. I grazed my thumbs over the flushed apples of her cheeks, and leant in.

"Bella," I breathed as I closed my eyes and my lips found hers, my tongue and mouth probing for more contact. She responded with a gasp, her hands finding themselves around my waist, her legs spreading further as she pulled me closer and pressed her breasts against me. My hands found their way around her head, forcing her body flush against mine, our mouths fusing together as I briefly washed my tongue over her strawberry flavoured lips.

My mouth made its way across her jaw and down her throat. "Edward..."she moaned. My cock was now straining to be freed at the mere mention of my name leaving her lips that way.

"So good...you taste so good," I murmured against her skin. My hands found her shoulders and traced down her arms as I nibbled and licked anywhere my mouth found purchase, my heart pounding, my breaths short and sharp. I knew I needed to get a handle on things now, before I lost control so I stopped what I was doing and met her gaze, recalling what she had said to me once before. "We'd better stop."

"I...um...," she stammered. And just as if to agree to my suggestion, her stomach growled so loudly that I wondered if she was going to bring the strawberry back up, or pass out from lack of food.

"Oh hell in a handbag!" she whined as we leaned against each other, breathless, my forehead on hers before I reluctantly released her and took a step back. I picked up the whisk and handed it to her, giving her an assuring smile and a wink. I mean the girl_ was_ hung over, and I really _did_ need to feed her. _She's gonna need all the energy she can get if I have my way..._

"Let's get you fed. Whisk this, oh kitchen slave," I ordered as I picked up the bowl of egg and milk mixture and handed it to her, taking the hulled strawberries and slicing them up to infuse with the icing sugar and make them sweet and syrupy. _Syrup...mmmm..._

And just like that, we were working together in the kitchen, my cock in a constant state of arousal, but besides that everything else between us synchronised to perfection. I plated two serves and watched as she lowered herself off the counter and grabbed the maple syrup from the pantry.

I watched her every movement as we sat down at her dining table and ate in comfortable silence. Well there was one part of my body that was a tad uncomfortable...and all I could hear was my heart pound and her small moans of appreciation as she began to inhale the food. I could get used to those noises. My dick could as well.

"You should definitely be in a job to do with food. This is fucking delicious," she complimented, the colour in her cheeks returning as she ate.

"Thanks. I haven't had any formal training, but cooking's something I've always enjoyed," I said, smiling as I watched her pick up the last lone strawberry left on her plate and pop it in her mouth and as she swallowed, she glanced at my half eaten plate of food.

"You're not hungry?" she whispered, her eyes glinting. Minx.

_Oh I'm hungry alright. Just not for French toast._

"I could eat, but I'm afraid I'm in the mood for something a little sweeter than strawberries and French toast," I answered, my thoughts partially spilling out of my mouth before I could think to stop them. I just couldn't help myself around her.

She then did something so sexy, so unexpected that I nearly jizzed in my jeans then and there. She reached over, picking up a slice of strawberry off my plate and said in a low, sexy voice, "Sweeter than these juicy morsels? Perhaps you need more syrup..."

_Fuck me dead!_

She reached out and picked up the syrup and tipped some onto the strawberry, a bit of it flowing down her finger and onto her palm. "Open wide, Cullen," she said softly, her voice so seductive that I knew she had been sent here to ruin me. I quickly opened my mouth and she carefully placed the strawberry on my tongue. Needing to make sure she wasn't about to go anywhere, I reached out and grasped her wrist, and she let out a nervous giggle as I closed my lips around her finger. I sucked and licked the syrup off her skin and moaned like it was the best fucking meal I'd ever had. I released her finger and ran my tongue down her hand, lapping up all the syrup as it leeched down her wrist.

_Best fucking meal ever. Now what's for dessert?_

I felt her intense gaze, and stopped what I was doing, her expression the same one that was there when I first kissed her outside her apartment. "More?" she asked, her innocent voice belying her volcanic gaze. My thoughts were now beyond reason...beyond coherency, my mind only focused on one thing. I. Needed. Her. Now.

"Fuck yes!" I growled.

Without a second thought as to the consequences, I stood and swept my hand across the table, sending the dishes flying off the edge and landing with a crash on the rug beneath. "Edward!" she squealed in surprise as I then picked her up and sat her on the table, pushing her legs apart and stepping between them. She still had the syrup in her hand and I reached out and took it from her, tipping a small amount on my finger and placing it in her still gaping mouth.

"Yum," she murmured, closing her eyes, her tongue languidly circling my finger as she closed her mouth around it. _God yes...do that to other parts of me and I will die a happy man._

I removed my finger and replaced it with my mouth, the sweetness of the syrup and her invading my senses as I gave her a chaste kiss. My free hand wandered down to the tie of her robe. I hesitated for a moment as I withdrew from the kiss, silently asking for permission. She gave me a wicked grin before leaning back on her palms and pushing her chest out towards me. I didn't need to be a fucking mind reader to know that she wanted me to continue. I tugged at the tie and it easily fell open in my hand, then slid my palm underneath the robe to reveal a cute pair of panties...ones that I intended to remove as soon as was humanly possible.

"So fucking beautiful," I whispered reverently. And she was. My angel/devil was perfection personified... "So un-fucking-believably beautiful," I repeated more descriptively. I slid my hand up to her shoulder and pushed the robe down over her arm to reveal her perfectly shaped breast, repeating the same with the other shoulder, the robe now hanging off her arms which she slid off the rest of the way, revealing her creamy, perfectly shaped body to me. She was magnificent.

My eyes flickered up to hers and I gave her a sly smile before I brought the bottle to her chest and poured some syrup onto each collarbone. It meandered down her chest, flowed down her cleavage, and finally covered her nipples. Small droplets formed over the already hardened peaks, with the excess dripping onto her stomach. I felt a growl emanate from my chest at the very sight of her.

_If this is hell, then sign me up for eternity!_

"Oh Jesus...fuck...!" she yelped, shivering as I put the bottle on the table and bent in, wrapping my arms around her, running my tongue over her collarbones. The scent of strawberries and syrup invaded my senses as goose bumps appeared all over her exposed skin, and I'd never been more turned on, or felt more emboldened. I slid my tongue down and collected the sweet nectar along the way as I held her closer, breathing her in as I travelled lower, my tongue never stopping its movements. I licked and swirled, sucked and kissed, running my mouth across the top of her breasts and as I did, I glanced up and saw her close her eyes and drop her head back, her chest pressing into me even harder as she arched her back and gave in to me.

"So good...you taste so good," I whispered into her skin as my tongue continued its journey until my mouth found the sweetness of her taut nipple. "Mmmm," I moaned as I took a slow whirling lick around her areola, causing her to let out a hiss. At that point my cock was painfully hard, and I found myself grinding against her leg, my engorged member seeking any sort of relief it could. I finally took her nipple in my mouth and sucked...gently at first while flicking my tongue over the pebbled nub before her moans encouraged me further and I sucked much harder, her body writhing beneath me in response. I gave the other nipple the same attention, and my cock responded so much to every part of her that if I didn't get relief soon I'd bust a nut.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, her voice high pitched and needy as her hips moved forward, seemingly craving more contact as well.

I released my mouth from hers and stepped away. "Lay back," I commanded as I made short work of removing my t-shirt and tossing it aside before my hands scrambled to the button of my jeans. She propped herself up on her elbows, dragging her tongue across those pouty lips as she watched me strip down to my boxers, her eyes travelling up and down my body as she took me in. I need to be inside her...and _now!_

"Protection?" I asked, my mind suddenly focusing on the fact that I didn't carry condoms around with me.

"Top drawer, bedside table," she breathed with urgency as she glanced towards her bedroom. I bolted for the door to her room and nearly tore the drawer out completely as I rummaged through it. I laughed as I spotted Alice's novel and quickly pushed it aside as I finally found what I was looking for...and some. There, sitting in the drawer, was a strip of condoms sitting right next to a pink vibrator which had three parts to it, one for the clit, one larger probe in the centre for the pussy and a small part on the back for... "Holymotherofgod!" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low. I let out a chuckle before tearing a condom off the strip, tossing the rest back in the drawer and slamming it shut. My angel...always prepared. _And fucking dirty to boot. Goddamn! I've hit the fucking jackpot!_

I made my way back to where she waited and nearly came at the sight of her laying on the table, legs spread, her lip firmly between her teeth.

"Now, where were we?" I said as my hands found themselves absently rubbing her thighs.

"I don't know...you figure it out," she answered shyly. Well fuck me if that wasn't a new face. An innocent, coy, devastatingly sexy face.

"Oh I remember. I was just about to have dessert. Hold this for just a minute would you?" I handed her the condom, and she blushed so much that it made it all the way down to her luscious tits.

I massaged her thighs, moving the remains of the robe away, my hands making their way up to the elastic of her panties, and she covered her eyes with her free hand as I hooked my fingers over her panties and pulled them down before throwing them on the growing pile of clothes.

_Holy shit! _There before me was a neatly trimmed, landing strip of a pussy. My cock was now singing the national anthem in dedication to her. _Batter up!_

I bent over and kissed her stomach, cleaning off the remaining drops of syrup, groaning as I smelt her arousal. I dipped my tongue into her belly button and swirled, closing my eyes as I lost myself in her, her hips rising gently as I made my way to her beautiful mound of flesh. I picked up the bottle of syrup and held it high, dripping a small amount onto the top of her pussy, its glistening consistency as it seeped over her slit making me want to follow its path with my mouth badly.

"Edward!" she squeaked as her hips bucked upwards, her eyes still covered.

"Keep still, Bella. I need to finish my dessert," I ordered in a gravelly voice.

I placed the bottle on the table and quickly removed my boxers and tossed them aside before sitting on the chair, my face at eye level with her dripping, sweet pussy. She gasped as I moved closer and blew on her skin, her tiny shudder encouraging me to continue. My hands continued to massage her thighs and I gently pressed her legs open further, opening her up to me.

_Please God, I know I've been a prick...but just give me one more hour before you strike me dead!_

"Beautiful," I moaned before I dove in, running my tongue up and down her opening, the combination of the syrup and her essence clinging to my tongue in a delicious cocktail.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed, her voice animalistic. I liked it. A lot.

"Mmmm," I hummed as I lapped up her juices, my probing tongue finally finding its way to her swollen, pink clit. I wriggled my tongue against it, causing her to tense her body and press herself further into my face. I moved my tongue down the left side and then the right, and that's when I found the spot...that one spot that I bet when she got herself off, she rubbed more than anywhere else.

"Yes...oh fuck yes!" she cried as I massaged that one delicious spot, her flavour and response like a drug to me. If I didn't know it before, I now knew that I was addicted and had not a hope in hell of escaping this woman's clutches.

And I was a willing hostage.

"You like that, Bella?" I murmured as my hand worked its way up her thigh and my fingers teased at her entrance. I couldn't wait to feel the inside of her in every way possible. I teased her entrance for just a moment, my fingers feeling their way through her folds, her hips willing me on before I pushed two of them inside her. Her warmth surrounded me as I continued my assault on her engorged clit, my tongue flicking it in quick time. She took in a sharp breath and held it there. As my fingers curled upward and found that other delicious spot, her walls began to grip and release, grip and release...and I knew she was close. I moved my fingers in a scissoring motion and then pressed down on the hardened peak deep within her. I wanted to see her cum face, and see it now.

"Oh God! More!" she cried as she exhaled. She was a mess...a beautiful, fucking sexy, shuddering, out of control mess.

"Look at me," I demanded, wanting to see her cum face more than anything. She removed her hand from her eyes and stared down at me through her glistening, hooded eyes. I watched her face move and contort, her eyes flutter and her lips part as her reddening skin glowed. She was so goddamned beautiful, and I wanted more than anything to watch her lose control.

I pumped my fingers in and out furiously as I covered my mouth and sucked hard on her clit, my tongue flicking the tip and her sweet spot as I willed her to cum. And then she let out the most delicious, sexiest moan before she screamed, "_Edward!" _She came so hard, so fast, that I was immediately taken by surprise. My fingers continued to move within her, to feel her walls pulsate around them, and as I committed her cum face to my memory banks, I knew what I wanted to do next.

I needed to be balls-deep inside her. Right. Fucking. Now.

I stood up and gripped her waist, pulling her ass to the edge of the table. She stared at me, her breaths hard and fast, her skin flushed, and she drew in a gasp and her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of my erect member. I reached over and grabbed the condom from her clenched hand, tearing the wrapper off with my teeth. She watched as I slowly rolled the rubber over my weeping cock.

"I want you so much," I confessed as I lined myself up with her entrance. She whispered a faint 'yes' before her legs wrapped themselves around me, her heels pulling me forward, her body calling to me like a lamb to the slaughter.

I gripped her hips and pushed into her, pulling her body further forward as the tip of my cock found its way into her warmth. "Oh fuck yes!" I grunted as I sheathed myself into her body, inching my way in further until I found myself buried inside her to the hilt.

I was home. Nothing else mattered. Everything around me disappeared, except her.

"Edward, oh..." she cried as I pulled out, feeling a thrill as I watched her juices cover my cock. I sank into her again, every muscle of my body zinging with electricity as I relentlessly pushed my way forward, sweat beading at my brow as the heat between us increased tenfold. Now this...this was a fucking feeling I'd never get enough of.

Just when I thought it impossible to go any deeper, she arched her back and thrust her hips forward, the new angle sucking me in further into oblivion. "So good...so...fucking good," I uttered as I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation of being inside her.

I pulled out and pushed in, and she yelped out as I increased the pace. "Right there!" she screamed as I let go of her hip with one hand and brought her hand between us.

"Feel that? Feel how much I fucking want you?" I questioned as our fingers touched between our joined bodies.

"Yes, oh...fuck yes," she panted.

"Touch yourself, Bella," I ordered in a thick and heavy voice as I guided her hand towards her clit. "I want to watch you make yourself cum."

"Mmmm," she moaned as she closed her eyes and touched herself, the image of her fingers stroking her little pink clit making me grow impossibly harder as I gripped her hips and drove into her.

"Yes, baby. Just like that," I urged as my cock slid relentlessly in and out of her fuckable pussy, my eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight of her pleasuring herself. Every part of our bodies glistened with sweat, every tensed muscle begged for release, and I'd never felt anything like it in my life. She moaned and shuddered and I sensed that she was losing herself this impossible high just as much as I was.

It was so overwhelming, so exhilarating.

"Ahhh," she said as her walls gripped me, driving me beyond rational thought as I pumped in and out of her warm and oh so inviting body.

"You make me so fucking hard, so hard...fuck...uggh! I need to come, so so badly...need to come so hard..." I gritted my teeth, my breaths coming hard and fast, trying to stave off my release for just a moment longer as I felt her starting to clench around me. "Yes...you're so close...I can feel it," I grunted through my teeth as she drove herself to her orgasm, her fingers frantically whirling and circling, pushing and tugging as she began to lose herself in the moment.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gave in to the sensory overload, feeling as though I'd black out at any moment.

"Fuck yes! Yes! Yes!" she shrieked as she came again, her pulsating walls pushing me over the edge I'd been teetering on since we met.

"Ah...fuck..._cumming!" _I screamed. My body trembled and my balls tightened as I drove into her three more times before I released my load into her, feeling warm, sated and absolutely spent.

She sat up, her legs and arms winding their way around me as she kissed me fiercely on the mouth, her tongue licking the inside of my lips. "Holy shit, Bella," I breathed against her mouth as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer still. "That was incredible!"

"I'm never going to look at maple syrup in quite the same light again," she replied with a small laugh.

I smirked at her in response and said apologetically, "Sorry about the dishes..." I moved to go clean up the mess, but her legs gripped me tighter, my softening cock still sheathed inside her.

"Leave them," she demanded as she yawned sleepily. Her body tensed as she stretched her arms behind me. After the past twenty four hours she'd had, I knew she had to be exhausted.

I shrugged and nodded my head in agreement, before saying, "You're tired. How about we take a nap and then perhaps later we can continue with our game while I feed you dinner?"

"You've got a deal. My back is sore from lying on this table, so now I'm even more determined to win that massage."

I threw my head back and laughed as she increased her grip around my back and shoulders, and I scooped her up off the table, gripping her butt as I carried her to the bedroom, kissing her the whole way, our bodies still connected...

_Let the games begin..._

**A/N: So, what did you think? The next chapter, which will be from Bella's POV. More confessions and more lovin to cum...err oops...I mean come. But not until each of you shows me the love! I need me some reviews! They are nearly as good as maple syrup sex!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Well thanks so much all you pervs for your positive feedback from the last chapter! I'm seriously thrilled by it...and REALLY wanna reach over 220 reviews by the end of this chapter! 250 would be even better...lol! I may withhold lemons if I don't get me some lovin! Heheeheh I'm sooo evil! Just for you...some more purvey goodness...along with a few revelations. As per usual...this chapter is a long one...they do after all have to get some sexing done as well as get to know each other! Sawwy if I can't shut the hell up!**

*****PIMPAGE! Okay so my story Meadow of the Midnight Sun and co-written piece Within These Walls with my wonderful friend Totteacher has been nominated for an Avant Garde Award. My friends mouse555 and Alltheothernamesareused have been nominated for Best novice and Best new author respectively. Also, please vote for Prelude in C for best Carlisle and Best must read. Thanks! The link is on my profile.*****

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight or any subsidiaries. I just like to cover them in lottttssss of syrup. Lol.**

**CHAPTER 23 – CONFESSIONS PART TWO**

BPOV

He carried me towards the bedroom, our bodies still connected. Shit. Stuff like this just didn't happen to me...and I felt like I'd just experienced some Playboy moment that horny teenagers could only ever dream about. And I couldn't believe that not only had it happened, but that I'd initiated it and broken my self-imposed rule of not sleeping with him before I got to know him better. I'd managed to get just six fucking confessions from him before I lost my internal battle and fucked him. Yay me. Way to be strong, Bella. I just couldn't control myself around this man. Fuck me...I knew I was losing the plot.

But what a way to go.

I mean, when I thought about it, what was the point of holding out? What was the point of denying what I wanted? What was the point of fucking around, when I got very little opportunity to be alone with this guy...and when I got the distinct feeling that he could bolt for the hills at any moment? It wasn't as if I was a virgin or some shit, and who knew if he'd stick around either way? I'd had more than a few men in my time, but up until Edward, and to the exclusion of Jake, it was all just meaningless, mindless sex. I knew I had to face facts. When it came to Edward Cullen, all rationale went out the window. Jesus, even in my dreams, I dreamt of nothing but him fucking me in the most delicious of ways. What was the point of denying my heart what my mind and body already knew it wanted?

As he held me close and walked me toward the bedroom, my body clinging to him like a fucking koala as we lost ourselves in each other's mouths, I realised that I'd need to make a pit stop and take a shower. I really didn't want to have my sheets sticking to me...well...not because of the spilled syrup anyway. Jesus...now I was thinking like a deviant.

"Um, can I take a quick shower first?" I asked as I released our kiss.

He laughed as he diverted toward the bathroom door, pushing my ass against the door to open it. "How about a bath, since you're a bit incapacitated?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Only if you'll join me. I might have trouble reaching some parts." His smile widened as he nodded his head and gave me a quick kiss and shut the door behind him with his foot. What a pathetic wimp I was. I couldn't even stay away from him long enough to take a goddamned bath.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned as he slipped out of me, released his grip and I slid down his body, nearly losing my balance as my feet hit the cold tile, before Edward steadied me and chuckled. "Jesus, I can just see the coroner's report now...'Death by slipping off a dick'."

"Well unlike yours, at least my headstone would have an interesting epitaph!" I laughed. As he let out a louder laugh and shook his head, he stepped back and disposed of the condom in the waste basket next to the sink. I reached for the drawer and pulled out a hairclip and twisted my hair up into a messy bun before I leant against the bath, reached over and picked up the plug.

"Give that to me," he ordered, gripping my arm and snatching the plug out of my hand.

"Hey, grabby grabberson, do you mind?" I sniped as he gripped my arm tighter and helped me in the bath. He bent over to put in the plug and turned on the tap, giving me a perfect view of his tight ass as he waved it in front of me. I was sorely tempted to bite it, but stopped myself at the last moment.

"Not at all, whiney whinerson. Now sit your ass down while I do this," he demanded as he turned his head, grinning evilly as he caught me ogling him. I snapped my mouth shut in response, feeling the blush creep over my face as he let out another chuckle.

I sat down on the edge of the tub and shivered in reaction to the cold porcelain. "Fuck if I get haemorrhoids I'll know who to blame," I mumbled under my breath.

"Yep, you're a whiner alright. Haemorrhoids indeed," he laughed, catching what I'd said.

Ignoring his snide comment, I watched as the water lapped at my toes. I picked up my strawberry scented bubble bath and bath salts and added a generous amount of each to the water. Edward groaned as the perfume filled the air.

"Let me guess. You like the smell of strawberries?" I asked innocently.

"More than you'll ever know," he said softly as I swished my legs in the water, the bubbles rising over my shins, my skin becoming pink with the heat of the water.

"Hmmm...I wonder why that would be." I looked up his beautiful face, his green eyes nearly translucent in the white light of the bathroom.

"Oh, no particular reason. I've always been a fan of fresh produce," he answered with a cheeky wink. I returned a wide smile and winked back at him, agreeing that if there was ever going to be a favourite fruit of mine, the humble strawberry would be on the top of my hit parade as well.

When the tub was half filled, he turned off the taps and stepped into the water before helping me up off the edge of the bath to stand in front of him, my back to his chest. I let out an audible gasp as he traced his fingers lightly over my arms and pressed his body against mine. Already, signs of his excitement poked me in the back, and I gasped again. "Jesus. How old are you anyway? Have I just fucked a perpetually horny teenager or what?"

"Is this part of our confession time, Bella?" he countered, as he ran his tongue up my throat until his mouth reached my ear. "Because if you promise to be a good girl, I'll let you in on a little secret for free," he offered temptingly.

"Haven't you figured out yet, Caveward, that I don't know the meaning of the words 'good girl'?" I breathed, closing my eyes as I felt my skin turn to gooseflesh while he touched me lightly, his hands reaching around to stroke my breasts, his palms gently kneading them as he kissed my earlobe.

"Oh, I'd have to agree there. You're a _bad _girl, Bitchella. But, since you're standing there looking so fucking sexy, I think I'll tell you anyway. I'm twenty six now, but even when I _was_ a teenager, no-one _ever _made me feel this fucking horny before."

"Yep, you'd better be careful. If you were any hornier, you'll probably bust something, old man," I said, shivering as he peppered kisses down and across my shoulder before releasing me and lowering himself into the tub.

"I'll give you old man! Now, come here!" he ordered, groaning as he gripped my hands and held them for support. I lowered my body into the warmth of the water, shivering as my body adjusted to the temperature. As I sat down between his legs, he bent his knees up and I settled my head back against his chest. I was home. I'd never felt this comfortable with anyone before...not even Jake. He wrapped his arms around me, his fingers lightly kneading my breasts as he let out a gush of air and held me closely for a few moments before he spoke.

"Now, let's get you clean, so I can take you to bed and get you dirty all over again," he growled as he reached for the soap dish and picked up the sponge.

He wiped it over my shoulders and twirled it around my breasts, my nipples feeling every divot of the sponge as it caressed my hardened skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as he lifted up one arm and then the other, gently washing my armpits before the sponge found its way down each of my arms and back up to my neck.

"Sit forward so I can wash your back," he commanded. I sat up and leaned forward and wound my arms around my bent knees, letting out a sigh as he slowly washed my back. There was nothing like somebody else washing your back, and it had been eons since somebody had done that one simple thing for me. It meant something to have somebody else to do special little things for you...the things that just didn't feel the same when you did them for yourself, and God how I missed it.

"I miss this," I moaned, my thoughts spilling out of my mouth. "That feels so good."

"Fuck," he whispered as he washed every part of my back slowly, longingly before he pulled me close to his chest once more. He placed the sponge on my stomach, twirling and twisting it around my belly button, his erection poking me in the back as his breathing became shallow. "Spread your legs," he added in a sultry voice as his other hand followed the sponge, swirling around my stomach and making its way back up to my breasts. I gripped the sides of the tub and let out a hiss as he took one of my nipples between his fingers and twisted it, my bent legs falling open of their own accord and resting against his own in response. The sponge and his hands swept up and down my thighs, slowly making their way closer to my core.

"So fucking good," I murmured as he made a final sweep with the sponge and found my pussy, gently rubbing there. After a few strokes, the fingers of his free hand found my folds.

"Mmmm," he moaned as his mouth latched onto my throat while his fingers stroked my inner lips, teasing me beyond comprehension as they lightly caressed my entrance and then circuited up and over my clit, barely touching there before repeating the circuit. His long torturous strokes combining with his teeth and tongue on my skin were driving me crazy. And just like that, his fingers and mouth were gone.

"All done. Now let's get you to bed."

"Not yet. It's my turn, you fucking tease!" I growled as I turned around, sat up on my knees and snatched the sponge from him. Two could play at _this_ game.

"Hmmm...Well I still do have some residual syrup in some very interesting places," he answered with a mischievous grin as he rested his head on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes.

"And keep your eyes closed, Cullen," I ordered. I'll show him who can be a fucking tease...

EPOV

Oh God! My angel/devil was driving me insane...but in the best way possible. I was sure I was about to bust a nut. So much for needing recovery time. When I was with Bella, I was sure that a twenty four hour a day hard-on was on the cards. Her hands were everywhere as she snatched the sponge from me and ran it over my leg.

"So where's the sticky mess?" she asked. "Am I getting warm?"

"Higher," I said, suppressing a laugh.

"Am I getting warm?" she squeaked in a higher tone, while she burst out laughing.

"You know what I mean!" I snapped in frustration as I opened my eyes and the sponge bumped over my knee and up my thigh.

"Keep them closed, or I'll stop!" she warned with a growl. I quickly complied, the anticipation burning through my limbs as she touched me, tortured me.

"Yes," I murmured, as her fingers mirrored the movements of the sponge on my other leg. The feel of her skin on mine was unlike anything I'd felt before. Her small, soft hand kneaded my flesh and worked its way upward as the sponge did, but then circumvented where I ached to be touched, as she worked her way up and over my hips.

She put the sponge on my chest and ran it in circles down over my stomach, the muscles tightening as she worked her way up and over my shoulders, her other hand never leaving my skin as she touched me. "Cool," I said, wanting her hands to travel downwards once more.

"Oh I don't know about that. I think you may have gotten some syrup here." She leaned in closely, her nipples brushing against my stomach and placed her warm lips over my nipple before giving it a long lick with her tongue.

"Shit!" I hissed as her warm mouth attacked my nipple with kisses, licks and sucks.

"And here." She worked her way across my chest and repeated the same on my other nipple. My head lolled back and my mouth hung open, and all I wanted to do was give myself to her completely, but when I thought about it, who was I kidding? I knew I already had.

"Christ, Bella!" I moaned as she kissed her way up to my throat, and I moved my head to one side to give her better access. Her hot mouth blazed a trail over my throat before latching on and sucking hard, marking me. At the same time the sponge made its way down my stomach and she suddenly rubbed it against my painfully hard cock.

"Hot?" she asked with an air of innocence.

"Fuck yes! So hot!" I growled as her other hand stroked my stomach. And then the sponge was gone, and her hand was on my cock, gently stroking it a few times...when all I wanted was friction. And then, she let go.

"All done," she said with a smile as I opened my eyes.

"No!" I howled. She abruptly pulled the plug out and before the water had drained away, I had risen to my feet and scrambled out of the tub, throwing a towel at her now giggling face.

"Revenge is sweet, Cullen." She let out a yawn as she wrapped the towel around her wet body. I groaned in silent protest as I dried myself off and hung the towel on a hook behind the door. I knew she was tired, but I was fucked if I wasn't going to get her off one more time before she fell asleep. And, if I was lucky, I'd get off as well. And if I didn't, I was so horny that I knew I'd have to rub one out as she slept.

"Yeh and I plan on exacting more than my share of it." I leant over and she let out a gasp of surprise as I scooped her up in my arms and threw her body over my shoulder, the towel dropping to the tile floor as I carried her to her bedroom before unceremoniously throwing her on her bed. Before I dove on top of her, a brilliant idea popped into my head...

BPOV

I couldn't believe he didn't explode in my hand when I touched his cock. He was so out of it...begging for it so much that I was amazed by his self-control. And then, when he picked me up and carried me to the bed Caveward style, he had an evil glint in his eye...and I wondered what he had in mind.

He stood next to the bed and watched me as I scooted over for him and waited, but instead of getting in bed he opened the top drawer of the bedside table. I figured he was getting out another condom in readiness for what I knew what was about to happen, but instead, he pulled out something that made me blush from my head down to my toes. There in his hand, was the pink vibrator that I had bought myself at a 'lingerie' party while plied up on champagne just before Christmas. I had used it more than once or twice since that time as well, but had completely forgotten it was there.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Swan. It appears as though you've been holding out on me." His smile was so wide, that it damn near cracked his face in two.

"Oh fuck, this is not happening!" I moaned as I put my palms over my eyes, so fucking embarrassed that I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I felt the bed move and knew he was right beside me.

"Oh but I'm afraid it is, Bella. And closing your eyes won't make me, or...this...disappear." As he said the last few words, I felt the vibrator brush against my nipple, causing the skin to immediately tighten against it.

"So just put it back in the drawer, and then it _will_ fucking disappear, okay?" I opened my eyes and made a move to grab it, but he pulled it away before I got the chance.

"Oh I could put it back, I guess, but where would be the fun in that?" he said seductively, waggling his eyebrows as he held the toy out of my reach and placed it behind his back.

"You don't fight fair," I said as his mouth covered mine, and his tongue pushed past my lips, lapping, dancing, and circling.

"You don't either,' he countered as he released my mouth and kissed my eyelids one by one. "Now, close your eyes, Bitchella."

"I-I..."

"I want to see you cum...I want to see what turns you on."

"Nope. Only if I can reciprocate, Caveward," I argued. I needed to see him come as well, and the distraction of doing that may just reduce the embarrassment...just a little.

"And how should we do that, dare I ask?" he questioned with a smile in his voice.

"For fuck's sake, _you_ do the math!" I answered, laughing as I licked my lips, what I was hinting at suddenly dawning on him.

"Oh, I like the way you think, my dirty girl," he answered in realisation as my eyes flew open in anticipation for what was about to happen.

He sat up and swivelled his body so that he was lying on his side with his head towards the other end of the bed, our faces adjacent to each other's thighs. "Scoot down, Bella," he directed.

I made my way down the bed, and there was his erection, virtually poking me in the eye. I had to say it looked a might impressive. Not too big, not too small. Hair neatly trimmed. Yep. It was just right. Just perfect for me.

"Spread your legs for me," he commanded gently as I felt his hot breath fan over my mound. I complied and he let out a small moan as I moved my hand to grasp his cock.

I stroked him a few times before placing my tongue on his cock and taking a long swipe from base to tip.

"Yes," he hissed as his fingers found their way to my folds, seeking, searching for wetness. "So wet...fuck Bella." I glanced downward as he was coating the back end of the vibrator with my own wetness.

"Mmmm..." I hummed as I closed my eyes and took another swipe and placed my lips at the tip, my tongue flicking over the slit which had seeped a drop of his unique flavour.

"I have to taste..." he murmured before his tongue replaced his fingers, lapping and gently sucking, his movements causing me to shudder. My tongue continued to swirl around and around, while his mouth explored me before I heard the buzzing sound of the vibrator. His tongue found its way to my clit, teasing it with gentle flicks while the vibrator teased at my entrance, the anticipation driving me crazy with need as the humming sensation sent a jolt through my body.

His mouth left my clit and he pushed the toy in slowly, withdrawing it just as slowly before pushing it in a bit further so that the clit and ass stimulators just touched my skin.

"Ahhhh..." I moaned incoherently as he held my hip still with his free hand and moved the toy against my walls without further penetration, so that it kept me just on the edge and unable to seek friction. I knew I was mere moments from orgasm...the mere thought of him doing things to my body that I'd never experienced before ensuring that. I needed more friction, more penetration, more of his mouth..._more of everything_. He withdrew the toy and dipped his fingers inside me, seeking further lubrication for the toy, his mouth finding my clit once more teasing...tasting but so gently that it would never get me off.

It was so tantalising, so torturous that in response my hand squeezed the base of his cock and at the same time my mouth plunged around it, my teeth grazing as I moved up and down his erect shaft. "Fuck," he spilled as his mouth tortured me relentlessly. "So good...so, so good. God, Bella, don't stop!"

As I relentlessly attacked his dick, it caused him to push the toy in further, his body trembling along with mine as the ass and clit stimulators touched me and penetrated me simultaneously. "Holy fuck!" I shrieked over his member as he switched the control up a notch and I felt the head of the toy hit my spot deep within.

"Oh Bella, yes...that's it...Mmmm. More. Your pussy is so wet, God, to see you like this...Christ! So close...yes...so, so close." He pushed the toy in further, and as he did, my body shuddered and I let out an almighty moan my mouth never wavering as my lips, hand and teeth tightened around his shaft, while at the same time I increased my pace.

"Let me see you cum!" he screamed as I formed a vacuum around his skin, his cock in my mouth muffling anything coherent as I felt the pressure build within the pit of my stomach. He swivelled the toy within me before he pushed it in so deep that it sent me into oblivion. "Yes...fuck yes! Cumming!" he yelped.

"Ohhhh!" I cried around his member, my eyes shut so tightly that stars shot across the blackness behind my lids. My mouth bore down on his cock, the tip of it hitting the back of my throat as I came, his hips suddenly pushing in and out, his warm seed spilling into my mouth as he released at the same time, his body jerking and shuddering as he rode out his high.

I let go of his cock with a pop after swallowing his load, and rolled onto my back, feeling utterly exhausted. He turned off the toy and slipped it out of me, and I groaned at the loss. "Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed breathlessly.

"That was...I've never seen anything like...fuck!" he replied incoherently as he sat up and put the toy on the bedside table before he moved up the bed and pulled me in for a kiss. Our mouths moved slowly, tasting each other, our breath hitching, our hearts racing. Sweat poured from everywhere as our arms slipped around warm slick skin, our bodies revelling in the sensations as we held each other closely. I pretty much felt like a pile of goo, laying there in his arms...a pile of thoroughly sated, warm, happy goo.

"So tired..." I trailed off in a small whisper as I rolled over with my back facing Edward.

He continued to hold me and placed his leg over mine, before he dragged the duvet over our tired bodies and draped his arm across my chest. He snuggled in close, his warm mouth on my throat as he pulled the clip out of my hair and whispered softly against my skin, "Sleep, Bella."

The next thing I knew I was drifting into the most delicious warm, dreamless, deep sleep...

EPOV

I was spent. But as much as I was spent, I didn't want to miss a moment with her, even if it all I was doing was watching her sleep. Nothing beat the feeling of bringing her to the brink, of seeing her dripping pussy pulsate, of watching her as she fell apart. I craved her...more than I craved air to breathe.

I never thought I could feel such longing towards another human being. I never knew how dormant my heart was...until now. And as much as I knew that this may not last, I realised that if it wasn't for my meddling sister, I may have never have gotten to feel the feelings that now rode rough-shot through my body in the first place. But, I wasn't going to think negative thoughts. I knew that reality was waiting in the wings...ready to bring this undone, but for now I just wanted to revel in her...be with her in the moment.

I closed my eyes and drifted, unable to hold my eyes open for much longer, only to wake an hour later to the feeling of her moving about. She yawned and stretched her body, her eyes fluttering open as she gave me a tired smile and rolled over to face me, yawning once more. She still looked tired and probably needed some more sleep. "You're still tired. Why don't you get some more rest while I get the dishes done?" I whispered.

Tired as she was, I knew she wasn't about to protest. "You still owe me a massage, so don't go too far," she said softly as she buried her head in my shoulder.

_Wild horses could not drag me away from you, Bitchella..._

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving until I win the game and get _my _massage," I corrected as she gave me a lazy smile.

"M-kay..." she murmured before her eyes closed once more, a small frown crossing her features before her body relaxed and her breathing became heavy.

I gently removed her from my grasp and slid off the bed, chuckling softly as I spotted the vibrator sitting on the bedside table. I stood up and walked to the living room, suppressing a laugh as I gathered the plates and errant fruit and took them to the kitchen, placing them in the sink. I picked up a rag and stain remover from the cupboard and cleaned the rug before returning to the kitchen to get the dishes done. As I turned on the tap and absently reached into the cupboard below the sink for detergent, I cast my eye around her apartment. I smiled victoriously as I realised where I was, fantasising about taking care of her every day for the rest of my life. I was so gone that it was ridiculous, but I didn't give a damn. This was what I wanted...a life with Bella, because a life without her was a half-life. How I was going to manage that was anybody's guess...but it was nice to fantasise without hindrances such as reality getting in the way.

Just as I'd finished cleaning up the kitchen, still stark naked, her voice snapped me out of my daydream. "Edward?" she called out from the bedroom. "Can you bring me my bottle of water?" she asked. I bolted for the coffee table where her water sat and picked it up, and found myself standing at her door.

"Did you get any rest?" I whispered, leaning against the door jamb as her eyes raked down my body and back up again to meet my gaze once more.

"I did for a while, but then I got a bad dose of the dry horrors," she said, a warm smile breaking across her face.

She reached her hand out, silently asking for the water. I was by her side immediately, and without a second thought, I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, watching her as she inhaled the water and placed the empty bottle on the bedside table, rolling her eyes at the toy that still sat there. I reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and moved to stand up, for a brief moment not knowing whether or not I was welcome back in her bed, or if she wanted me gone.

"Don't you think we should finish our game?" she asked, grasping my hand, effectively stopping me from moving away. _Oh, yes, yes my cock and I would very much like to finish this game. Fuck me! I feel like an animal!_

She dragged my hand with her as she rolled away from me, draping my hand over her waist. I immediately climbed in under the duvet and lay behind her, my chest flush against her back, the warmth of her body like nothing on earth. With both let out satisfied sighs at the exact same time as our bodies made contact. Being here with her like this just felt so right.

"Whose turn is it again?" she whispered with a yawn, exhaling deeply as her body relaxed.

"I think it's yours," I lied. "And I believe we're up to...eight?"

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Cullen. It's your turn and we're up to seven," she chuckled sleepily.

I loved how she called me on my shit. I leant in closely and closed my eyes, inhaling the scent of her strawberry flavour as my nose brushed against her tresses, thinking about what to say next. I glanced across the room, her closet door half open. And there it was...that blue dress that I first saw her in hanging there...giving me my next confession.

"Hmmm. Well let's see. My new favourite colour's blue, and you wanna know why? Because all I've been picturing you in is that blue dress from the first night we met," I confessed.

She let out a giggle and said, "Well my new favourite colour's green, but I'm not going to say why."

"That's not fair," I groaned in protest. "I told you why. The least you can do is reciprocate instead of giving me half-baked answers."

"Fine. It's those creepy eyes of yours," she admitted, giving me her best fake shiver.

"Gee. Thanks a million, you cold-hearted bitch."

"Well you _did _ask. Now give me number eight, asshole, before I fall asleep again and miss it."

"Okay. I got myself a fake tan," I said, starting to run out of ideas. "For the shoot of course."

"I noticed that it's already fading, but I think that I prefer you looking a little paler anyway. It's more natural than that ridiculous orange peel look."

"Tell me what you _really _think," I said softly, listening as she yawned again, and I wondered if I should leave her alone, but then her hand increased its grip on me as if to remind me she didn't want me to go anywhere.

And that was fine by me.

I lay there, listening to her breathe, not wanting to break the spell that was forming between us. I squeezed her a little tighter and just experienced the exquisite feeling of lying next to Bella, never wanting to let her go. And then, she rolled over and placed her hands on my chest and looked straight into my eyes. I sensed that things were about to step up a notch...and that both scared the hell out of me and excited me all at the same time.

"Edward, my eighth is...is that Marie is my middle name. I just didn't want to say it because I don't like to hear it much. I was named after my grandmother, who I was pretty close to until she died."

I swallowed heavily. She knew what it was like to lose a close family member, and I felt my heart stutter over the pain I knew she must feel. After what she'd told me, I thought about all the time I'd wasted wallowing in my misery over losing my parents and enduring my illness, and knew that I needed to wear my heart on my sleeve for once in my life.

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan. My ninth is that I've also lost people close to me," I blurted. Shit. Was I trying to shoot myself in the foot? I knew it was a risk admitting that, but I also kept it vague and knew that she couldn't ask follow up questions. "You know, friends and some family," I added, avoiding specifics. A tear reached her eye and hung there, but she blinked it back before it could spill free. I knew she was affected by my statement...and I saw a look of longing in her watery eyes that showed me yet another new face...one I hoped that I wouldn't see all that often, but one that was part of her nonetheless. A face of sadness mixed with a tinge of sympathy.

"Yeh...friends. I'm sorry, Edward. It sucks shit to lose somebody you care about."

"That it does," I agreed, fighting the sting in my eyes as I leant in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Sensing that if I didn't move things along, I'd break down. I prompted her to carry on figuring that she needed the change in direction as much as I did. "So what about your ninth?"

"Um, well my ninth is that until Alice came along, I'd been alone for a while. See, my ex kind of took them with him when we broke up...so now, well I have Emmett and Alice...and...you...I hope." She cringed at her statement. I had to give it to her; it was a brave thing to say...to put her heart out on the line like that. And then I realised that when this all turns to shit, she will be alone...just as much as I'll be. Granted, she'll have Emmett, but she can't rely on only him to fulfil her emotional needs...just as much as I can't rely on Alice for mine. We needed each other...needed each other in so many ways...ways that transcended the mere physical. And just like that, I realised how much more there was to lose, but I pushed those feelings way down, still wanting to retain this little bubble that we'd formed around us.

As if she needed to comfort and be comforted and reassured, she added, "How about you?"

I let out a sigh and said, "As much as you're breaking the rules by asking a question, I'll admit that my tenth is...I've been pretty much a loner until recently." I reached up and traced my fingers across the curve of her lips, and added, "But you know what? I don't want to be like that anymore."

"Me either," she agreed, her cute little tongue flicking out at my finger, the amorous glint in her eye unmistakable.

_And I thought I was the animal!_

"Please, try not to distract me while we play, or you may come to regret it, Bitchella."

"Alright," she pouted, and I realised that she was trying to distract me because it was getting harder to say anything without it hitting on some pretty heavy, personal shit. She wasn't Robinson Crusoe there, either.

"Okay. I'd have to say that my tenth is that I'm a selfish bitch." I arched my brow at her, prompting her to give more, but instead she bit her lip.

"Well do you know what I think? I think that beneath that facade you put up, there's a giving person in there...just waiting to come out." I pointed my index finger at her heart, trying to tell her that there was more to her than her bitchy bravado.

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, Edward, it's more than that. Though I've not been in a serious relationship, the closest I came to it was with Jake. What I meant to say is that I'm so selfish that I wanted him to become something that he wasn't. It not only ruined our attempt at a relationship, but also a life-long friendship," she admitted in a rush of words.

"Bella, it seems to me that all you did was fight the fact that Jake wasn't the right guy for you."

"But he was _supposed_ to be the perfect guy for me..." I moved my finger from her heart and placed it on her lips, effectively stopping her from saying another word.

"When are you going to stop beating yourself up and realise that maybe you were trying to hang on to something that wasn't meant to be? When are you going to accept that perhaps there's somebody out there for you who doesn't have to change to meet your needs...but just fits in with you effortlessly...as easy as that?" Saying those words caused me to nearly choke on them. Yes, I was revealing more of myself to her with my confessions, but who was I kidding? I was still keeping secrets from her...secrets that threatened to tear this whole house of cards down around us...and take her heart down with it.

"Well, as much as follow up questions goes against the rules, I'd have to say that what you said made a bit of sense," she admitted with a blush and half-assed smile.

"A bit huh? How about a shitload...hmmm?" I questioned in challenge.

"Yeh, alright!" she admitted with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. "So spit it out...your eleventh?"

"My eleventh is that I know that I've always been a bastard, but meeting you makes me want to be so much more than that."

Her mouth gaped, and her expression was one of mock disbelief. "I'm sorry...but did you just admit that there's more to you than being an asshole? I don't believe that for one fucking minute!" She was laughing then, and it made me immediately relax, her casual acceptance of my statement actually making me feel a bit better about myself.

"Yeh, well...it seems that your bitchiness makes me want to be less of a bastard for some reason," I muttered truthfully, laughing in return, her eyes glinting with warmth. There was that smile I loved so much.

"Can't imagine why," she smirked.

"Me either. So, your eleventh is?"

"My eleventh...is that I've never been very close to my father, and my mother tried to fill his shoes, but that kind of didn't work for her." This was not good. I knew that the subject of parents would come up, but I figured that if she couldn't ask a follow up question, I may just get out of this hole I now found myself in.

"Well my twelfth is that I was and always will be close to both of my parents, even now we're far apart." As much as it wasn't an outright lie...I was skating on thin ice with that confession.

She opened her mouth and shut it immediately as I gave her a smug smile. I knew that the subject of my family would be broached by her at another time, but that my confession was sufficient for her...for now.

"So what's your final one?" I asked.

"What makes you think it's my final one?" she protested.

"It's the twelfth one. This is where we play chicken from now on, and I know you're a big-assed one, so I'm sure to win!" I said, sniggering as I spoke.

"That's what you think...you giant assed cock!" she snorted in response, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Why thanks for the compliment!"

"That's not what I...oh forget it!" She picked up a pillow and hit me over the head with it.

"Watch it with the feathers in that pillow...they might be former relatives of yours!" I reached around her waist and tickled her, the pillow flying through the air and landing behind me as she began to lose control. "Oh I think I just got your twelfth confession! You're a ticklish one aren't you?"

"Yes, you asshole! Now that you know what my kryptonite is, I may have to destroy you!" she wailed as she gave in and burst into a fit of laughter, the both of us rolling around the bed as we battled for tickling dominance. She tried to tickle me as well, but I wasn't the ticklish type. Bella, on the other hand, appeared ticklish even when threatened by the very idea of it.

"Give up Bitchella, I am not one bit ticklish!" I tickled harder. "Say Uncle, Bella, before you die of laughing too much!" I didn't relent, her weakened state allowing me to roll on top of her and straddle her legs with ease. I worked my way up and down her stomach, her sides and under her arms, my weight holding her fast as I continued to torture her. Her face looked magnificent as she let go, shrieking with laughter, her face flushed, her body shaking, her eyes wide.

"Uncle!"

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing..." Her body wriggled beneath me as she tried with futility to escape my clutches, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fuck you, Caveward! Uncle! Uncle!" she yelled as she finally gave in, and a sense of victory washed through me as she conceded...gave in to me...her body's protests stopping just like that. I knew that she hadn't given in to anyone else before like that...or, in fact, in any other way...even sexually. She liked to call the shots, and as much as that turned me on...she also needed to know that sometimes it was okay to allow others to call them instead from time to time. She breathed heavily as her eyes looked up to meet mine, and I couldn't help but grasp her wrists and pin them to the bed, bend forward and kiss her, our tongues tangling, our mouths tasting. And just as we kissed, she yawned and let out a giggle, the lack of oxygen from her laughing fit along with me kissing her knocking the breath out of her.

Though I stopped kissing her, my hands kept her pinned to the bed. I stared intently in her eyes...my feelings washing through me...my confessions though somewhat cathartic, still not revealing all. I knew I had to warn her, let her know the hurt she could be in for, my next confession though close to the bone, was one I felt necessary to make...and it would be my final one. I just couldn't chance it any longer.

"My thirteenth _and final confession_ is that I don't want to hurt you but I know I will, sooner or later." Her face fell as my confession wiped the smiles off both our faces, the serious nature of what I was trying to say hitting her hard.

She cleared her throat, her eyes searching mine as I let go of her wrists and got off her legs. I rolled over on the bed and lay on my back, folding my arms at the back of my head as I tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Now I don't believe that for a second," she whispered in my ear as her head rested on my shoulder.

In response, I immediately rolled over and sat up and rested my elbow on her pillow, resting my cheek on my hand. "And what makes you so sure?" I asked, the sensation of her body moving closer to mine causing me to shiver.

She reached her hand up and poked my nose, and said, "Because before you get the chance to do anything like that, I'll have driven you mad and you'll have to be committed...so don't sweat it, Cullen." How on earth could she be so casual about this? Didn't she see what I was trying to warn her about? She gave me such a glorious smile, that it disarmed me completely, and I couldn't help but smile back. How the hell did she do that?

_Just stop it with the sad sack shit and get with the program, Cullen! _

"Right. Okay...of course. So. It's crunch time. From now on, you snooze you lose. One confession and the game's a tie, two more and you win." I gave her a wink and waited for her to speak, trying with everything I had to keep things casual, fun and light, but then _her _expression turned serious.

"My thirteenth is, um...oh...um, shit!" Her eyes darted around the room as she thought about what to say next, and for a moment she appeared to have nothing to say. It seemed things were becoming just difficult for her as they were me.

"Oh come on Bella. We've already committed the most intimate act that any two people can, and you can't come up with anything as simple as a confession?" I challenged.

"No, you're wrong. This game is far more intimate than us fucking," she whispered as she rolled over, her back to my chest. I nodded my head and shrugged, silently admitting that she was one hundred percent correct as I wrapped my arms around her protectively and held her close.

BPOV

With his last confession, it was as if a light bulb had been switched on in my head...and reality finally began to close in around me.

I lay there cocooned in the warmth and protection of his arms, and my body suddenly tensed as I made a startling realisation. I suddenly felt more vulnerable than I had ever felt in my entire life. My thoughts and feelings were now scattering toward the negative as the gravity of the situation hit me like a tidal wave; and it scared the living shit out of me because now I knew what I stood to lose.

Since Jake, I had made a concerted effort to ensure that this exact scenario would never come about. I didn't want to go through the trauma of losing a lover and some friends because things didn't work out between us. And yet, here I was. Going out on the biggest fucking limb of my life...again! And this time, I knew it...without a word of a lie I knew it. With Jake, I never realised what I had until it was unceremoniously ripped away from me. This time, the anxiety and pain bubbled within me _because _I knew what I now stood to lose before it was gone. I even dreamed about it for fuck's sake!

"What's wrong?" he breathed against my hair as his lips kissed the top of my head, his arms squeezing me tighter. It was becoming apparent that Edward didn't miss a fucking trick.

I shook my head silently and shrugged, not really wanting to scare the guy off. I mean we'd kissed, and we'd fucked. It wasn't as if we were in a committed relationship or anything.

"Isabella!" he commanded in a low, angry tone.

"Nothing. I just feel a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Look at me," he warned through clenched teeth.

He grasped my shoulders and straightened his legs, and then pulled me around to face him. And that's when I knew I was a goner. His green eyes, so beautiful and seductive and filled with so much depth, ensured that I didn't have a hope in hell of ever dragging myself away from him.

"You don't regret what we did, do you?" he asked, his voice tinged with desperation as his eyes searched mine for answers.

"No. You?" I asked as I tried to force a smile. Just like a tight rubber band, I could feel a sudden wave of anger and determination jolt through him as his fingers clutched my shoulders tightly. I cringed, waiting for the onslaught that I knew was coming.

"I most definitely fucking do not!" he snapped. "But you obviously do, don't you?" Oh shit. I'd hurt his feelings. Why the hell couldn't I just keep a fucking lid on my shit?

"I said I didn't!" I retorted just as angrily. And it was the god's honest truth. What worried me wasn't what was in front of me now...it was what happened next that scared the shit out of me.

"You think I'm going to run, don't you? You think I'm in this for a quick fuck, don't you?" His breaths were hard and fast as he inhaled and exhaled shallowly, the sinews in his arms tense, his jaw clenched. And in that moment, I thought he _was_ going to explode...but for an entirely different reason than being horny. "Or is a quick fuck all you want?"

"I...no..." I replied with question and doubt in my voice.

And then, he closed his eyes and calmed himself, and when he opened them, they reflected a steely determination.

"You listen to me and you listen well, Isabella Marie Swan. You'd better get used to me hanging around, because I don't intend on going anywhere until you order me away...and believe me you _will._ But, even when you do, I might not listen," he threatened as his hands wound around my neck and he roughly pulled me to him, his mouth finding purchase on mine as my hands snaked their way around his neck. I moaned as he thrust his tongue into my mouth with urgency...as if it was the last kiss we'd ever have.

My hands found their way through the back of his hair and I was taken by surprise as he suddenly grasped my wrists and released our kiss, his eyes pleading for a moment, before sighing and letting my hands find their way through his tresses once more, my nails gently scratching, the pads of my fingers massaging his scalp, my skin touching his. His breathing began to slow and his body relaxed...and the lion became the lamb as he murmured, "That feels so good. It's been so long since anyone's touched...massaged my head like that." He moaned as I ran my hands through the top of his head, my nails lightly digging into his silken locks. I felt a few short spikes of hair underneath there, but dismissed it just as quickly, recalling a bad perm that I'd had years before burning my hair off at the roots.

"Really?" I asked, my ministrations, making him feel like putty in my hands.

"Really," he confirmed.

"And you're really not going until _I _order _you_ away?"

"Don't ever doubt that," he said as he smiled at me, looking as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as my hands massaged and stroked his beautiful hair with even more pressure.

"Okay, Edward, I'll try...but believe it or not, I'm not very experienced at this," I said as I let go of his hair and waved my hands between us. He briefly closed his eyes and groaned at the loss of contact, and right then and there that his head would be the first place I massage him if he won.

"At what?" he asked with a raised brow as his green eyes opened and stared at me questioningly.

"At seeing a man again after he's fucked me okay?" I admitted in a raised voice.

"Those other losers must be fucking crazy. Besides...I_ do _have that massage to collect on now, so..." he joked, trying to dispel my anxiety with humour.

Bastard!

"I beg to differ. My admission about seeing a man again after we fucked was just my thirteenth confession. You're going to lose this bet, buddy, so limber up those fingers for me, won't you? You wouldn't want to get a cramp in them or anything."

And with that I dove on top of him and kissed him deeply, my hands finding his lustrous hair once more as he groaned and melted under my touch, just like putty in my hands...before my phone rang and brought reality back into the picture...

**A/N: Holy hell that was a long chapter! I hope I didn't bore you guys too much with their conversations, but I felt it was necessary for them to at least get to know each other a bit more after they hooked up. Next chapter will be interesting...some perspective from Alice as well. I hope you'll stick with me...and please before you go I'd love a review and a vote or two for the Avant Garde Awards! See you bitches next chapter! xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Well hello bitches and bastards everywhere! I can't believe the response to this story! Thank you for your reviews...as we speak it's up to 237! I hope you enjoyed the E/B lovin'...but of course the story can't be all about lemons...can it? Oh now don't worry...you won't have to wait long for some more. In the meantime we have to get on with the story...err don't we? LMAO!**

**I would like to take this moment to thank my friends who religiously read and review my stories. I love you guys! (Jennifer and Michaela you know I heart you). There are many more to thank! So THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**PIMPAGE! There's a little oneshot competition that I may have written a story in based on superheroes or supervillians. There are only six entries, so they won't take long to read, review and vote! So please head on over and show the writers some love! They feel a little lonely over there! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot) net/u/2577298/**

**Also don't forget you have till 4 December to vote in the Avant Garde Awards...the link is on my profile! I'd love a vote or two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like French toast way too much, so I therefore must write Edward preparing it, along with him using pink vibes in interesting ways.**

CHAPTER 24 – CONFESSIONS PART 3

APOV

I was fed up, and I'd had enough of the whole thing. No matter what I did, things just didn't turn out the way I planned them. I knew why. I just couldn't leave well enough alone. I was bad karma, I realised, my interfering and manipulative actions poisoning everything and everyone I touched. Instead of letting things be, of course I had to do my best to ruin the lives of those I loved most by manipulating them to do what I wanted. I mean, when Edward was sick it was necessary for me to take charge...he was incapable of doing things for himself and needed to focus on getting better. After our parents died, of course I had to take matters into my own hands and take care of his affairs along with dealing with matters regarding my parents estate. He was in no condition to do it himself. The affair with Bella, however, was not one that was within my rights to interfere with. It didn't stop me, though.

I growled angrily, frustrated that I had found myself in this predicament...one which I knew I was I was wholly and solely responsible for landing myself in. And I did it all just to prove some childish point. Instead of letting people live their lives...even if they wanted to live them miserable and alone, I just had to _make _them see things my way. There was no doubt about it. Not Edward or even Bella was to blame for this situation. It was me. All me. And as much as I loved the idea of Bella being my friend now, I went about garnering her friendship in such an underhanded, deceitful way that it was based on nothing but a pack of lies...a manipulation so monumental, so potentially dangerous, that it threatened everything I held important. That can't possibly be the basis of a healthy friendship, and I feared it would never progress beyond today. After what I had done, I didn't even recognise who I was anymore...the insipid creature I was.

As I lay in bed, unable to sleep due to the fits of guilt that now shot through me like a cannonball, my tears began to flow again for the umpteenth time since I'd left Bella's place, my throbbing headache not helping matters any as I contemplated what I had done. And here I thought Bella was the bitch. She had nothing on me...and now...right now, the fate us all was in the hands of Edward as to how this was all going to go. And though that was a painful truth to admit, there it was. I was done with deceiving her. Because of my behaviour, I stood to lose a potentially great friend. Oh, and of course ruin my brother's life in the process. Can't forget that added little tidbit.

I knew I deserved to be punished for my behaviour, and by the same token neither Edward nor Bella deserved any of this. But, perhaps going through what I was now was going to be my ultimate penance. The fear of Edward's rejection as I spoke to him outside Bella's building, for one, had shocked me so profoundly that it forced me to take stock of what I was doing. And then, like a freight train hurtling on its way down the only track it could travel, Bella's rejection would inevitably follow behind all the hurt that I'd caused Edward. Perhaps the best thing to do, I considered, was to walk away...sever all ties before it was too late and we all ended up getting hurt. Perhaps I deserved nothing less than to see my world fall apart. Then, at least, Edward could maybe have a chance of making things work with her, without my interference or conniving ways causing trouble at every turn. Then it would be as if he _didn't _have a sister. I had been so calculating, so cruel in my manipulation of him. I knew that to him, it wasn't a matter of getting laid, and I knew it never was. I was just too selfish, too controlling and pig-headed to see it.

I was done trying to teach Bella a lesson but I, on the other hand, needed to learn more than one if I was ever going to be the person I knew in my heart I had the potential to become. A supportive sister who accepted her brother's choices without judgement. A loyal friend. An honest, trustworthy lover worthy of happiness and fulfilment with a life partner. A person who could be proud of the woman she'd become. I sighed to myself as I discovered that I was none of those things, least of all honest and trustworthy.

"You really know how to fuck things up, don't you Alice Cullen?" I berated myself as the intercom buzzed, reminding me that Jasper had told me that he would come over after his meeting at the Gallery. The tears flowed harder as another wave of guilt hit me like a punch in the gut. I knew I was falling for the guy, but would he be so accepting if I told him what I'd been up to? Would he stick around once he realised the kind of person I was, or would he turn me away?

I was finding it harder and harder to keep anything from him, his seductive ways, his body and his mind becoming like a truth serum to me...a mere look breaking down my carefully constructed wall...a mere kiss crumbling all my resolve that I had built around me to protect me from harm. The intercom buzzed again, snapping me out of my thoughts, and it was as if the sound was confirming my epiphany...one which I had now arrived at...one which would bid me to confess my sins and beg for Jasper's forgiveness.

And confess them was what I would do, no matter how hard or how risky that might be. Then, at least I could maybe be proud of one aspect of my fucked up life...and maybe, just maybe I could mend the rest of broken pieces that remained.

I got out of bed and wandered out to the living room, fearful of the outcome, but at the same time knowing that what I was about to do next was nothing but the right thing. I buzzed him in without a word and opened the door, swallowing heavily as I waited for him to emerge. His face fell as the elevator doors opened and he spotted me standing in the doorway, and in an instant he was there, right in front of me.

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked in desperation. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, his warmth enveloping my cold, shaking body. I burst into a fresh round of tears, crumpling against him as his welcoming arms steadied me like a ship hitting calmer waters after enduring a storm. He shushed me soothingly for a moment longer and stroked my back before scooping me up in his arms and taking me inside, shutting the door behind him with his foot before he carried me back to my room and gently laid me down on the bed. Jasper stood and stared at me reverently through those impossibly long lashes for a brief moment before he toed off his shoes and lay down next to me, stretching his body out beside mine...waiting for my tears to subside long enough so that I could speak.

"J-Jasper...I-I've been keeping something from you...something that I don't think you'll forgive me for!" I admitted, sobbing uncontrollably. His brows creased deeply and his eyes became fierce as he inched his way closer.

"Well, darlin', I don't think that's for you to judge now, is it?" He reached out and lovingly stroked my face, his palm cupping my jaw as I tried to look away from him. "Hey. Look at me, Alice. Nothing's gonna keep me away from you...don't you realise that by now?" His voice was gentle but insistent, and his grasp was firm, and as he propped himself up on the bed and stared me down in dominance, his ice blue eyes piercing me through, I knew then and there that I had no option but to tell him everything. I didn't want Jasper to run for the hills, but if I wasn't honest with him, what chance did we have to start a long term relationship if I kept secrets such as this from him?

"Now tell me what's got you so riled up. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He leant over and kissed me sweetly on the forehead before his hand left my face. I briefly squeezed my eyes shut, trying to savour the feeling of his lips touching my skin...trying to commit the sensation to memory...wondering if this would be the last time I would feel him touch me. "Alice?" he pressed as I opened my eyes to take him in.

I rolled onto my side to face him, and he rested his head next to mine on the pillow as I gently placed my hands on his chest. His heart thundered under my palms, defying his calm exterior, and if it was even possible, that made me feel so much worse. I knew that it was too late...too late to omit the truth from him now, and he'd never accept some lamely cooked up lie, either.

"Jasper, I haven't been entirely honest with you. There were other reasons why I didn't want Bella to know about Edward being my brother..." I hesitated as I stared at his confused expression, wanting more than anything for things to be alright between us after I told him...wishing that I hadn't started this whole thing in the first place.

"Go on," he encouraged, his sweet breath hitting me, his scent a mixture of aftershave and him as his hand stroked my arm soothingly. I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly dry as I pressed on.

"Well the reason I didn't want Bella to know Edward was my brother wasn't so much about privacy...though that was a small part of it."

"What was it then, honey?" he asked softly.

"Jasper, I don't know if you know this, but Edward has just recovered from cancer."

"Cancer? Wow, that's rough, Alice. How long ago did that happen? Is he going to be okay?" he blurted.

"He's been given the all-clear. He had been very ill for well over a year and I had him stay with me for a while and looked after him. He needed me after...after..."

"After you lost your parents?" he asked perceptively, a spark of realisation crossing his face. I recalled the elaborate flowers he'd sent, and the beautifully written card that accompanied them. I also remembered him standing at the back of the church, his assuring eyes always searching for me during the horrible day we'd buried our parents, Edward only well enough to attend the service before leaving me to deal with the wake alone. Jasper attended the wake afterwards, gently speaking to me of his own father's loss after many had left to go home. I remembered how frustrated Edward was that he was too sick to support me back then, and the nightmares about our parents started not long after.

"Yes. It was a really difficult time, and I never did get to thank you for all you did."

"It was no trouble at all."

I tried to focus on not losing it completely, so I swallowed, trying to rid myself of the sudden lump that had formed in my throat as I recollected the day my parents died. "When Edward took a particularly bad turn for the worse, our parents were on their way to the hospital to see him, and that's when they were killed. They had a head-on collision with a truck...it was raining really hard and their car veered to the wrong side of the road..." The pain surged forward from my chest and out of my mouth, and I sobbed uncontrollably then, my heart spilling everything free...my feelings raw with emotion.

"He's been blaming himself for their deaths ever since!" I cried.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed desperately. He leant in and kissed me on the forehead, gently murmuring my name, his hand stroking my back as he held me to him, offering me anything he possibly could to soothe me. He held me, his lips soft against my skin for a few moments until his ministrations began to calm me enough to continue.

"Thanks, Jasper. We had a hard time dealing with losing them, but now that I think about it, we didn't deal with it at all. Edward was still so very sick, so we just dealt with his treatment regime and pushed aside our grief for a long time. It's only recently that we've been able to get past it enough to cope and get on with our lives."

"Well that explains a lot, darlin'. I'm so proud of you for looking after your brother, especially after what you've both been through," he said, giving me a wide grin.

"You won't be so proud of me once I tell you what I've done," I argued, my voice filled with guilt and uncertainty.

"Alice, just tell me," he pressed, his voice tinged with desperation, his smile quickly disappearing as he reached over and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well, when he was brave enough to venture out into the world after his treatment was over, he kind of bumped into Bella way before they met that night at Trinity when the scuffle broke out."

"Really?" he asked with a raised brow, no doubt trying to figure out what the hell I was trying to say.

"This is going to sound so bad," I said, shaking my head.

"Alice, just spit it out, okay?" he urged, his palm gently stroking my arm.

"Jasper, I'm just going to say one thing before I continue. I think we had a great chance at something special, but I'll understand if you don't want to see me again after I tell you this," I whispered with regret.

"Now Alice, stop talking like that and just tell me what this is all about, honey." He gave me a small smile, but his eyes were commanding that I continue, and they were so intense that they flickered like blue fire. I inhaled deeply, steeling myself to say what was more than long overdue to be said.

"Okay, fine. Well, when they met, Bella called him some pretty nasty names. When he accidentally ran into her and knocked her over, she just tore right into him...called him a freak and behaved terribly towards him."

His brow crinkled in confusion. He had never seen Edward at that time, so of course he couldn't completely understand the situation.

"Alice, I'm sorry she was so horrible to Edward, but I still don't get why you're upset after all this time about something that's over and done with...and what this all has to do with what Bella did to him then. It seems obvious to me that they've both gotten past that, haven't they?"

"Not exactly, and Bella's actions back then aren't what I'm upset about now..."

"Okay, well then what's got you so upset now, _exactly_?"

"I'm upset because the thing is...I like her...I don't want to...but there it is."

He scratched his chin, and I could tell he was beginning to get frustrated by my attempted explanation. "Darlin', I know Bella comes across as a hard-ass, but I think that deep down, she's okay, ya know?" he offered, still with a confused expression. "But I still don't get why you're so upset. Please help me understand."

"Don't you see? This is why it's so hard. I've hurt Bella, and I don't know how to fix it!"

"Hurt her? How? She seemed perfectly fine the last time I saw her..."

"That's the thing! She doesn't know what I've done yet!" I yelled in frustration.

He let out a huge sigh as his hand found my arm once more, still unable to comprehend what I was trying to say. His eyes searched mine for answers and as he waited for me to fill in the blanks, I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, vowing not to stop until I'd told him the entire story.

"When we met for the interview, at first I didn't know she was the same girl who'd upset Edward because he overhead her being called Bella. When I met her, she introduced herself to me as Isabella, so I didn't make the connection right away, but once I did I actually thought her and Edward would hit it off. I mean, he did look rather odd when she saw him, but I figured she'd give him a chance once I explained how his appearance was temporary. So, I took a chance and asked her if she'd consider going on a date with him, but once she realised who I was trying to set her up with, she refused. I didn't get the chance to explain his looks, and I got angry when she wrote off the idea before even giving him a chance. I accused her of being shallow...you know, only being into guys for their looks and nothing else, and she lied and said she was involved with somebody else. She didn't even have the decency to be honest with me."

"Well, I can understand your reaction. You were only looking out for your brother."

"If I'd left it at that, I'd have to agree that I reacted more than reasonably, but she really hurt his feelings...and I was worried that it would set him back. He'd been living like a hermit since everything happened, and he-he was only just getting the confidence to go out by himself when she tore his heart out and stomped on it. Her actions made me determined to _prove_ that I was right, so I decided she needed to be taught a lesson about how completely shallow she really was."

"A lesson? What did you do?" he demanded in an edgy voice. I took in a deep breath and prepared for the worst to happen.

"I got Edward a makeover and threw him at her, just to see if my theory was right. That would have been okay...except..." I glanced away from his eyes and stared at my hands, the shame I felt overwhelming. I couldn't look at him any longer.

"Alice, look at me," he commanded authoritatively as his hand gripped my arm firmly, his tone ensuring that I do nothing but what he wanted.

The tears began again, and I blurted, "She doesn't know Edward and the guy who knocked her over are the same person. She knows I have a brother, but she thinks Edward's some stranger she met by accident! Edward wore a bit of a disguise to hide his...well he still looked ill from his treatment...you wouldn't have recognised him between then and now. The whole time I've been planning everything...setting her up...just to prove she's as shallow as they come! I even told him to behave like a bastard and treat her as badly as possible to ram home my argument, and now I like her and we're going to lose her!"

"Oh this is so fucked up!" he growled through clenched teeth. This was the first time I'd seen him anywhere close to angry, and as much as I had expected it, I hated that I had caused this reaction.

"Yes, it is. So, I'll understand if you want to leave. This whole thing is entirely my fault!" I began to sob yet again and pushed myself away from his embrace. I rolled over to try and make my way off the bed, but instead of allowing me to escape, his arms found their way around my waist, pulling me back to his chest.

"This is not your fault...not your fault at all," he said softly, a tinge of regret in his voice as he calmed himself and spoke onto the skin of my neck, his lips grazing my flesh as those unexpected words left his luscious lips.

"Of course it's my fault!" I retorted through streaming tears as I tried to get away from him. Oddly enough, he was having none of it and kept a tight hold on me. "Edward just went along with it because I emotionally blackmailed him!" I added, trying to make him see that nobody but me was at fault here.

"I'm not blaming Edward either," he said in my ear as confusion flashed in my mind and I stopped my struggles against him. I turned my body to face Jasper, and he lifted his hand and lovingly stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb. What the hell was this all about? I was sure he'd make a run for it, or at least get angry with me, but instead, he reacted like this?

Now it was my turn to be totally confused. I felt my brows furrow and stared at him, looking for answers while he gently wiped my tears away. Frankly, I was unable to understand his reaction.

"I-I don't understand, Jasper," I vocalised.

He bit his lip and looked at me, and finally said sheepishly, "Alice, this entire fucked up situation is my fault."

I felt my eyes crinkle further at his statement. Why would he take the fall for something that had absolutely nothing to do with him?

"What? How can this be your fault?"

"I didn't mention it before because I didn't think it mattered..." His eyes were darting everywhere as he spoke, but his hand remained on my face.

"What didn't matter?" I questioned as his eyes filled with an expression of guilt.

"Alice, I asked Rosalie to set up the interview between you and Bella, so yes, this _is _my fault."

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked, my mind suddenly going a thousand miles an hour, my subsiding tears being replaced by a feeling of anxiety as I absorbed his words and read his expression. I really didn't know if I wanted to hear this or not, but since he was still here and hadn't run off after my admission, I knew I had to give him the same courtesy, as reluctant as I was to hear what he had to say.

"I told Rosalie that it would help promote your next book...but I really didn't do it for that reason. My motives were a bit more sinister than that."

"Sinister?" At this point, my voice was high pitched and shaky. I watched and waited for his answer.

"I figured that if nothing else, I'd perhaps get a little insight into why you kept rejecting me...you know with the information you gave for the article. Alice, I was desperate to know everything I could about you...to understand where you were coming from. So you see, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gone down this path at all."

I drew in a gasp, and my mind ticked over as I considered his statement. I mean, what do I say to that? Should I kiss him or kill him for doing what he did? I knew what logic would tell me, but what about what my suddenly thumping heart wanted me to do? Should I let that rule every one of my decisions?

He bit his lip and watched for my response as I mulled through what he had confessed. And then, like a bolt from the blue, it hit me. I was no different from him. Not only that, Jasper appeared to be completely unaffected by my admission and was willing to accept me warts and all, even after my confession. On top of that, he actually did something to find out more about my situation because he wanted to know more about me. I recalled how he was back then, constantly asking me out, giving me soft smiles and wanton looks whenever I went into work, while I remained closed off and stoic, never allowing myself to become vulnerable to his attentions while I endured my own inner hell. It was unfortunate that I wasn't in a place where I could be receptive of his affections back then. Oh, I was attracted to him even with everything else that was going on, but I knew I needed to push aside my own feelings and take care of Edward. There was simply no other choice at the time.

I gave him a small smile and blinked back my tears. Though I was a little shocked by his actions, I was also kind of flattered by them. And who was I kidding? I'd gone to pretty great lengths to manipulate people myself, so I would be a hypocrite if I rejected him for being just as manipulative. At least his intentions were sincere, unlike mine.

"I guess you think I'm some sort of crazed stalker now," he mused ashamedly.

"You went to all that trouble, just to find out more about me?" I asked incredulously, ignoring his stalker statement and giving him a reassuring grin. It was odd. I was suddenly feeling lighter than I had in a long time, as if somehow the slate of my life had been wiped clean.

He exhaled loudly in relief and as he nodded his head, he gave me his cock-sure smile. "I hope you don't think any less of me, but yes. I can do some pretty crazy-assed things when I don't get what I want."

"You and me both," I answered as I melted into his waiting arms. "You and me both."

And then, he kissed me. He rolled me on my back and kissed me so fiercely, so deeply and lustfully, our tongues hot and tangling, our mouths melding together as one as the passion between us exploded, that I'd never felt more complete, more alive, more in sync with another person before. As our mouths released and we caught our breath, reality bit me once more. I knew that my confession to Jasper was only the first step of my plan to redeem myself with those I cared about most.

As his mouth kissed its way across my jaw and down my throat, I added, "I need to come clean, don't I?"

He stopped what he was doing and stared at me once more, his eyes mesmerising in their beauty. "Of course you do if you and Edward are gonna keep seeing her. I'll admit it's a risk, but you can't spend the rest of your life lying about this. It's not fair to her, or for that matter to you or Edward."

I nodded my head. Of course he was right. I'd confess, and then try helping repair the damage. It was the only thing to do. "I'll need talk to Edward first though, just to make sure we're on the same page. I mean, for all I know, he may have already told her...it may already be over."

"Listen here, Alice, you need to cross that bridge when you get to it. From what I've seen, Bella's pretty taken with Edward, and she may be so far gone that she might forgive him...and maybe even you," he offered in earnest, resuming his ministrations as his mouth found its way back to my throat, his touch driving me wild with desire.

"I hope you're right," I whispered hopefully, my eyes fluttering closed as I gave in to the sensation of him touching me, praying to the heavens that Jasper was right and that this would somehow work out.

"Believe me, so do I. Now come here, sweet thang!"

BPOV

I reached toward the bedside table and checked the caller ID, rolling my eyes as I swore under my breath before I answered my phone. "Rosalie," I huffed, pissed that I never had the guts to reject a call from the queen of bitches, even after a particularly yummy session of fucking the dream-babe that was now lying next to me, pouting because I'd released our kiss to answer the phone.

"Bella, you know I need the article ready for the deadline next week," she warned. I watched distractedly as his pout grew larger, so I grabbed a pillow and hit him across the face with it, causing him to growl playfully at me. He threw the pillow away and climbed over me, straddling my legs, flexing his fingers as if he was going to tickle me. I arched my brow at him, my free hand trying to grasp at his to prevent him from making me laugh uncontrollably while I was on the phone with the boss.

As I mouthed the words 'stop it' to him, he folded his arms and pouted some more at my lack of attention, still straddling my legs. And then, a devious look crossed his face as he reached forward and firmly stroked my waist with his hands, allowing them to trail down my body as he slid his ass down my legs and kneeled on the bed, placing his body between them. Oh, shit.

"The conference is this weekend and I-I'm going to get Emmett to get a few shots, and then perhaps interview one or two more authors before finishing it off..."

Before I had the foresight to stop him, his hands had pushed my legs open. He let out a moan as he stared at my sex before licking his lips and giving me the cockiest grin I'd ever seen.

"So it's coming along, then? You've nearly finished?" she asked impatiently.

And then, he took a long lick of my pussy from entrance to clit, causing me to gasp.

"Coming...along...yes...nearly finished," I stammered as his tongue found that spot that he discovered got me off more than any other spot, just to the right side of my clit. My breaths became pants as I bit my lip, trying to keep some semblance of control while mentally I wanted nothing more than to come on his mouth.

"Bella, what the hell's wrong with you?" she snapped.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. In fact it's great, Rosalie," I breathed, staring down at his face, which was buried in my sex, his smiling eyes never leaving mine as his tongue twirled and flicked at my swelling flesh.

"Great you say? Yeh, well, whatever...I'll believe that when I see it," she dismissed unenthusiastically. I bit my lip harder, trying with all I had to stifle the groan which was aching to escape my mouth as he pushed his fingers into my entrance and curled them upward. "I'd like to meet you in the morning and take a look at what you've written so far. After the lacklustre article you submitted last time, I'm not willing to take further chances and it will give me a chance to get some major editing done."

"Jesus Christ!" I moaned, unable to stop the words escaping my mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out of my slick body, his mouth sucking my clit hard for a second, and as I began to lose control, he withdrew all contact from me and sat back, giving me an evil smirk. Oh he was so going to pay for that.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing? Are you listening to me at all?" she whined.

"What?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. I was just saying I'd need time to get this edited. You'll no doubt need it if you're this fucking distracted!" I scowled at her statement, finally focusing on what she was saying. There's nothing like a vote of confidence to make you feel good about yourself. Bitch.

"Sure. I'll be there. What time?" Edward lay next to me and gave my nipple one lick before taking it into his mouth and giving it a quick suck before releasing it, his hands lightly teasing my body as I tried to focus on being pissed off with Rosalie.

"Ten. Don't be late, Bella. I've got another meeting to get to." And right before she hung up the phone, she let out a giggle as if she was being tickled...or worse still being fucked. Ah yes, she was busting the balls of yet another unsuspecting victim. I rolled my eyes before I hung up the phone and stared over at Edward, his smile wicked as his hands let go of me.

"You know _that _was my boss, don't you?" I accused in annoyance.

"Really?" he asked with mock innocence, his expression telling me he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, asshole. Now she thinks I'm more insane than ever!" I growled as he burst out laughing.

"That's not possible. You're already committable as it is!"

"You shall pay for that, Caveward!" I howled as I put the phone down next to the pink vibrator and rolled on top of him, his erection pressing against my stomach once more. Was this guy _never _satisfied? I sat up and took my turn straddling his legs, my eyes raking over his perfectly defined chest, following the happy trail of hair down his stomach before they locked on his hardened member.

"You know, with that permanent boner, your next modelling job should be to promote those little blue pills," I commended with a sideways smile.

"Who needs Viagra when I've got my own version on tap? I shall call it Bellagra!" he laughed.

"Oh so fucking hilarious!" I said as I wrapped my hand around his suddenly twitching cock, effectively wiping the smarmy smile off his face.

"I've got to go for a meeting with the boss tomorrow," I said as he closed his eyes and groaned, my hand grasping firmer, slowly pumping him. "Do you suppose you can hold out with this hard-on until after I get back, or do you need me to take care if this now?"

"No...need...now," he said incoherently as I watched him lick his lips and felt his body tense underneath me.

"And do you think it's fair that you stopped before I got off? Hmmm?" I questioned as my hands left his body.

His eyes opened and he stared at me lustfully before giving me the most beautiful smile I'd seen. God, when he smiled like that his face was like the sunrise over a meadow of flowers or some shit. It was glorious, and I couldn't get enough of it. What a fucking sap I was!

"Well as long as you're gonna be able to do my massage before you leave tomorrow, that's okay," he breathed, his hand reaching down to take care of business himself.

"Buddy, you know you've lost that game, but I'll do you a favour and show you my very own version of a massage," I said throatily as I brushed his hand aside, bent forward and licked his dick, my tongue swirling around the head as my hand gripped him once more and I pumped him frantically.

"Bella! Shit...oh that's so good!" he moaned. As much as I was tempted to stop just to prove some stupid point, I was too turned on to bother...

After all of two minutes of sucking him off, he came into my mouth and got me off with his hands and I felt so tired that I was seeing double. I was too fucking exhausted to do anything but lay there like a fucking corpse.

I settled myself beside him on the only pillow left on the bed, his arms and legs draped over me, the room darkening as day began to draw to a close. We'd spent the entire afternoon fucking, sucking and generally getting each other off, sleeping when we could in between...and I'd never felt more blissful...but at the same time more worried about what a new day would bring.

"How about you tell me your last confession, I feed you some dinner, and then I can get you ready for your massage before bed," he suggested, kissing my sweaty brow as he spoke.

"So you really give in? No more confessions?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed that our game was drawing to a close, but at the same time feeling chuffed that I was going to win, and more than looking forward to spending the evening with him.

"No more confessions, for now at least," he smiled as my eyes met with his tattoo, the initials EC scribed across it. Well wasn't he the arrogant one getting his own initials tattooed on his arm? I hoped that with the latest confessions, he'd open up a bit more and volunteer information without me having to devise games to get information out of him. His brow furrowed as he watched me stare at his ink, and he placed his hand under my chin, drawing my face upward to look at his. "So, number fourteen?" It appeared that getting more information out of him was going to be blood and stone territory.

Besides, I needed to focus on my winning confession. I could think of only one thing that I knew he'd want to know about...well at this juncture anyway. There were other confessions that lay in waiting to come out of me...ones that I wasn't sure I'd ever have the guts to tell him about...and those would have to wait, just as his no doubt would.

"Well do you remember the dream I mentioned?"

"How could I forget!" he said excitedly, nearly jumping out of his skin as he waited for me to spill the beans.

"I had a wicked sex dream about you," I confessed with a blush as his gasping breath hit my face.

"Go on. You have to give me more details than that...it is the prize winning confession after all," he said. I swear that he was panting like some sort of rabid animal by now.

"Okay, Edward. The dream is one of the reasons I wanted to play this game."

"Oh well now I _am_ intrigued..." He raised his brow at me, silently urging me to continue.

"I was pissed off with you because I didn't know anything about you, but we fucked anyway," I admitted. "In the dream, that is."

Instead of being concerned about the possible hidden meaning behind it, all he wanted to know about was the sex part. Typical.

"Tell me how we did it...and don't leave anything out!" he growled as he moved closer, placing his warm, wet mouth on my throat.

"You tore the door open and pinned me to the wall, but right before you fucked me senseless, you accused me of being bad. You...spanked me!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Spanked you?" he gasped, the excitement in his voice unable to be hidden. He licked the shell of my ear and added, "And is that something you'd like to consider exploring?"

I shook my head and said, "No follow up questions. I think my confession is more than enough to win my massage."

"Ehhhhh!" he shrieked loudly, the sound of his human version of a buzzer causing me to jump as he sat back and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but I think that a demonstration is in order. I mean, you've not given me enough of a visual, and I feel a little cheated considering this is the winning confession."

At that moment, my phone buzzed, and I had to admit I was a little relieved. There was no way I had the energy to go another round with him. Not yet, anyway. "Hold that thought, Caveward." I rolled over and reached for the phone, smiling as I saw who the message was from.

_Bellacakes I know you're not well, so thought I'd text and let you sleep. I've got fabulous news! Riley and I are going out tonight to finalise the details of my show! My photos are going to be shown next month! Please call me when you get the chance. Love you. xxE-man._

I let out a little laugh and shook my head at Emmett's message. I was happy for him. Not only was he free from working for the bitch Rosalie and following his dream, it seemed as though his romantic life was looking up as well...in fact everything was falling into place for him. Now that things were looking a little better for me these days, I had to admit I couldn't be happier for the guy.

"Good news?" he asked curiously.

"Sure is, nosey noserson, but right now I have to call Emmett and get the details...and then I want to take another nap while you cook me dinner. You'll need to carbo-load so you'll have the energy to give me my massage, then, if you're a good boy, I might be so inclined to give you a little more detail about my dream, maybe set up a demonstration?" I suggested in a flinty tone.

"Oh, yeh baby!" he groaned and gave me a wicked smile as I dialled my best friend's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Bellacakes!" he shouted and I moaned incoherently in response as Edward suddenly rolled me on my back, his mouth clamping urgently over my instantly hardened nipple, his fingers plunging into my wet core. Well this was going to be yet another interesting telephone conversation...

**A/N: So...Alice is FINALLY feeling guilty for her actions. I wonder if she will be able to confess all to Bella though. What do you think? Do you think she'll chicken out when she finds out Edward hasn't let the stuffed pussy out of the bag yet? And what about the master puppeteer Jasper? Bet you all thought he was sweet and innocent, didn't you? Thanks for reading...now hit that review button and tell me what you think...as things are a-happenin' now folks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here I was...thinking that this was going to be a short chapter...kind of a segway between Bella and Edward being all lovey-dovey and the happenings that are a-cummin...oops I mean coming! Hehe ;) But of course I can't shut the hell up and I so love writing the fluff between these two, especially from Edward's POV. Guess I'm just a romantic bitch at heart! Hope I'm not boring you guys!**

**By the way, I have written a one-shot in a competition for Superheroes vs Supervillians. Please go over there and give the readers some love...a review and a vote! Voting closes on the 13****th****!**

**http:/ (dot) net /u/2577298/**

**And to all who voted for me in the Avant Garde awards, I didn't make it to the second round, but thanks to all who did support me with a vote, and thanks to Elizabeth for nominating me!**

**PIMPAGE! Please check out my new little OS that I wrote with mouse555 and headinthecl3ouds! We had a blast writing Red Rose and the Curse of the Beast, so please show each lady some love with a review!**

**I don't own Twilight...but would love to anyways. Or, at least get a massage from Edward Bad Boy Cullen.**

CHAPTER 25 – THERAPY

EPOV

Oh Christ. If I hadn't known it to be true, and if somebody else had regaled me of the exploits that I'd experienced in these past hours, I never would have believed them. I mean, how often does somebody get to do things to another person that are this fucking great...this decadent...this steamy? Well shit...I knew something. My entire existence had been meaningless up until this very day. And without realising it until now, I had spent my entire life with blinkers on, oblivious to everything around me...well everything except for my pain and anguish. And now, now it was as if something in me had been awakened, and no matter the consequences, there was no turning back.

Not now that she was in my life...oh hell no.

After getting her off during the somewhat embarrassing call with Emmett, she had dropped off to sleep, and I lay next to her, relishing her warmth of her skin. She had invited me to Emmett's launch and I eagerly accepted, but at the same time I wondered if she'd still want me in her life by then. His exhibit wasn't going to be happening until next month, and a lot can happen in a smaller amount of time, as I had already discovered.

I mean, so much had happened in these past weeks, that if six months ago somebody had told me that I would be here, holding the most exquisite woman in existence...I would have told them with my pale, puffy lips that they were crazy.

Plans whirled through my head about tonight, and I vowed that I would make it memorable. I mean, who knew when this would all turn to shit? After speaking with Alice outside Bella's building, I sensed that her resolve was wavering...and I just wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore, and I knew in my balls that this was probably going to be my only opportunity to be with Bella. It wasn't as if I could just brush Alice under the carpet and pretend that she never existed...she was my sister and a big part of my life. I was running my life now, and as much as I hoped that Alice would stop interfering in it, I had no fucking clue as to what to do next. But hey, I'd winged it up until now, so maybe things would somehow work out.

At least that's what I hoped.

I watched as she slept peacefully, a half smile dancing crossing her lips as she sighed and rolled away from me, giving me the opportunity to slide out of bed without disturbing her. Grinning at the thought of the evening I had planned, I walked out of the bedroom and headed for the bathroom, opening the cabinet door after having recalled seeing a bottle of lavender massage oil there when I sought out her first aid kit upon my first visit here. My earlier fantasy of seeing Bella oiled and naked on her bed played through my mind as I picked it up and placed it on the sink, my dick twitching at the very idea of using this to lubricate her delicate skin. Jesus Christ, even when I fantasised about her, my dick rose to immediate attention.

I took a leak before my swelling dick got any worse and washed my hands, staring at my face in the mirror as I turned off the faucet and ran my damp hands through my hair. I laughed as I attempted to tame my growing tresses, feeling a combination of relief and surprise that I was able to allow somebody else to touch a part of me that I had felt so insecure about in the past. And not only had Bella touched my hair, but her actions made me realise that she'd touched something much deeper. Bella had touched my soul, breaking down my well constructed walls...proving that I was a changed man, unrecognisable in every sense of the word. As I stared at my flushed, excited face, I noted that my eyes were bright and filled with anticipation. I had never seen myself look this...happy. Satisfied. Fucking cock-sure. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of a complete stranger...but fuck me if I didn't like what I saw.

I picked up the oil and made my way into the living room, the orange hue of the setting sun giving me an idea. On top of her bookshelf sat four pink candles of varying size and shape, and next to them lay a book of matches. I knew that they would help set the mood for what I had planned this evening.

I gathered the candles and matches, and brought my booty into the bedroom. I smiled as I opened the drawer to her bedside table and placed the candles and oil in there, throwing Alice's book and the toy on top of them in case Bella decided to delve into the drawer. She sighed once more, mumbling incoherently as she slept, and she looked so fucking adorable that I had trouble leaving her alone...and that was after a whole afternoon of never once keeping my hands off her. God, I just couldn't get enough of my angel/devil!

Reluctantly, I left her side and found my way back into the living room, picking up my jeans and boxers and smiling as I picked up her robe and hung it on the back of the dining room chair. Knowing I needed to get the inevitable over with, I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and glanced at the screen. Huh. Well that was odd. No messages from my sister. I was sure that she would try to call or at least text. Perhaps she understood what I had been trying to tell her since this whole thing started, and was finally leaving me alone. Unbelievable as that thought was, maybe she'd finally grown a conscience. I decided to send her a text, just to test the waters and make sure she was okay. She was, after all, still my sister.

_Hey, are you still alive? - E_

No reply followed. I figured she was either sleeping off her hangover, or that Jasper was keeping her otherwise occupied. I cringed at that notion, but at the same time if I had to imagine anyone putting the stones to my sister, I had to admit that Jasper was a pretty decent choice. I actually liked the guy, as irritating as the prick was.

I slipped on my boxers and jeans, put my phone away and headed for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. In some plastic containers I found shrimp, mussels and calamari rings, along with a bulb of fresh garlic and some fresh oregano.

As I perused further, I spotted a bottle of white wine on the bottom shelf and wondered if she was in the mood for a wine after her previous evening's exploits. It wasn't as though I wanted to get her drunk, as I knew I could probably have my way with her anyway, so I'd just see if she was up for it. Besides, I didn't want her passing out before her demonstration of her dream. I groaned softly as I recalled what she had told me about her dream, my dick twitching in agreement that it was seriously fuck-hot.

I went to the cupboard and spotted a can of tomatoes along with tomato paste and a packet of fettuccini. The sauce would be easy to prepare, and so I set about preparing the seafood, humming a non-descript tune under my breath in contentment as I shelled and washed the seafood and got out some saucepans.

I busied myself with preparing the meal, quickly sautéing the seafood and garlic in some olive oil, and then adding the sauce to simmer while I began to boil the pasta. I felt a strange high as I worked, loving the fact that I was preparing dinner for her. It felt so nice to be on the other end of things...to be the one to look after somebody instead of being on the receiving end. And there was no doubt about it, I more than cared for the girl and as my feelings washed through me, I felt my smile widen further and my humming become louder. With the meal all but plated and served, I switched everything off as my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Finally," I whispered, relieved that Alice had answered my message.

_Yes I'm alive...just. Are you alone? – A_

_I'm alone, but don't get any ideas. I'm still at her place. – E_

_Of course you are. - A _

_Lose the sarcasm Alice. - E_

_Sorry. Have you told her yet? - A_

_Not yet. I'm trying to find the right moment. – E_

Boy, was that a huge-ass whopper of a lie. I hadn't even contemplated _if _I was going to break the news, let alone when. I was kind of otherwise occupied.

_Oh I see...getting your dick wet first just in case then? – A_

_None of what I do with Bella is of any concern to you. – E_

_I know. Sorry. Listen, I think that if you can wait, give it till after the conference. – A_

_Why? – E_

_That way she can still finish her article. – A_

I hesitated, and as I considered her suggestion, I knew that the timing had to be right. Of course, she was thinking a bit more clearly than I was...what with my cock doing much of my thinking for me these past hours. Besides, I really hadn't given a timeline to any of this...so waiting until after the conference suited me just fine. What a fucking piece of shit coward I was!

"Two more days of this? I think I can handle that," I whispered under my breath, pushing away my thoughts of self-loathing as my fingers tapped out an answer.

_Alright dear sister you win. I'll leave it till after the weekend. - E_

_I'm getting there at 8. You'll need to be there by 9, so bring Bella by then. You remember where it is, right? - A_

_Sure do. See you on Saturday. – E_

Just as I sent her the final message and put my phone away, Bella emerged from her bedroom dressed in virginal white, wearing a tiny cut-off t-shirt and lace boy leg panties. Was she seriously trying to kill me here? Another message came through, but I chose to ignore Alice's usual farewell, not wanting to risk Bella seeing who the message was from.

"Hey," she croaked as she stretched her arms in the air and limped towards the kitchen, yawning as she made her way over.

"Hey yourself," I answered softly as she neared me, her hands snaking their way over my shoulders and fingers weaving around my neck. "You okay to walk on that ankle?"

"I'm fine," she answered as I bent down and gave her a slow burning kiss on the lips, closing my eyes and groaning into her mouth while she ran her fingers through my hair. My hands reached down her back and ran across the sliver of exposed skin between her panties and shirt as I slid my tongue into her mouth briefly.

"Hmmm...so soft," I murmured against her lips as her hands fell to my shoulders and to my biceps.

"Hmmm...so hard," she giggled in reply as she darted her tongue out and ran it along the inside of my lips, her hands firmly gripping my biceps before one snuck down and grasped my semi. "And such a fucking man-whore," she added, her laughter low and sexy as her eyes locked on my tattoo.

Her hand left my dick and caressed the tattoo, and she let out a lingering sigh as she studied it. I could just picture a tattoo adorning her lower back as I fantasised about licking her inked body. "I'll fucking man-whore you in a minute!" I growled as my mouth found the column of her throat and my hands slipped underneath the elastic of her pants and squeezed her firm ass.

"Warming up for the spanking demonstration later, huh Caveward?" she asked in a flinty voice as she threw her head back, all the while my mouth attacking her skin.

"Oh" _– lick_ – "yes" – _suck_ – "I am, Bitchella. I think you'd really get off on the pain thing. In fact, I think that you getting a tattoo right here would look fucking hot!" I added as I released my mouth from her throat and my hands rubbed their way upwards to her lower back and stroked the soft skin there.

"Oh you do, do you? And what, dare I ask, would you suggest I get inked across the top of my ass?"

"Something subtle...something like 'Edward's ass – hands off' would suffice," I said with a smirk.

"Jesus Christ, you really are a Neanderthal, aren't you Caveward?" she quipped, clacking her tongue in mock disappointment. "Not only are you arrogant enough to get your own fucking initials inked on your arm, you think you can mark me with your name as well? Why don't you just get it over with and piss on me then club me over the head while you drag me off to your cave by the hair?"

I threw back my head and let out a loud laugh and confessed, "It's your fucking fault! You're the one that brings out the feral animal in me!"

She laughed and yawned at the same time, her eyes glancing at the food, reminding me that she needed to be fed. Fuck, I was so easily distracted around this woman!

"So let's get you fed so I can have my wicked way with you." I released her and turned around to give the sauce a quick stir before I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her breasts flush against my back, her hands gliding across my skin. Her mouth found its way across my shoulder blades, causing me to grip the spoon tighter as her fingers lightly brushed over my abs and moved up to my chest.

"Well something _does_ smell great, so I guess I _could_ eat. What's cooking anyway?" she queried as I heard her inhale the aromas that hung thickly in the air. And that wasn't the only thing hanging thick in _this _kitchen.

"Fettuccini marinara," I croaked in the worst Italian accent that I could muster.

"Mmmm...sounds delicious," she moaned and as she held me closer, I put the spoon back in the sauce and spun around, my hard-on brushing against her leg.

_Not as delicious as you._

"It's pretty easy to make. I'm sure that even _you _couldn't fuck it up," I joked as my lips found her jaw and worked their way down the column of her throat, where I proceeded to suck hard on her skin, marking her as mine this time. Fuck, she was right! I _was _a Neanderthal!

"Oh really? Do you doubt my mad cooking skills? I'll have you know that I _can_ boil water without burning it!" As I continued to attack her she added, "And do you mind not sucking so hard on my neck there, vampire boy? I really don't want to have to explain a hickey to the boss tomorrow."

Reluctantly I released her skin with a loud pop, and she rolled her eyes and gave me a sexy smile. "What? I'm vampire boy now? I noticed those ridiculous vampire books on your shelf, along with the trashy romance novel in your drawer. Way to read deep and meaningful stuff there, Swan."

She smirked at me and raised one eyebrow, as if she was gearing up for battle. I had to admit, that when our conversations turned venomous, it really did turn me on.

"And what stuff, pray tell, is on your bookshelf at home? Oh hang on, do you have a home or do you live out of a cardboard box?"

"Cardboard box?" I laughed, realising that she was asking me about where I lived. "Perhaps tomorrow after your meeting I can show you how big my cardboard box is," I suggested, waggling my eyebrows as I underhandedly attempted to secure further time with her.

"We'll see." She snorted in response to my innuendo, and asked sarcastically, "So, what literary greats does your giant-ass cardboard box collection contain, you deep thinker you?"

"I do admit to having my fair share of books of shame in my collection, but I do draw the line at lame-ass vampire stories," I quipped, leaning in once more to nip at her neck. "Who the hell believes in vampires that have sparkly cocks that light up in the sun, but not under a fucking lamp anyway?" I added as I bit down on her soft, warm skin.

"And if you haven't read the books, how the hell do you know so much about them...hmmm vampire boy?" he asked challengingly as she pulled away and stared at me with an arched brow and a wicked smile.

"I'd have to be living under a rock not to see something about them in the papers...and don't get me started on how many bits of the movies they replay over and over again on TV," I complained with a chuckle.

"Yeh well, whatever. Anyways...I'm starving, so feed me now, would you asshole?" she demanded as she left my arms and got out some plates while I reached into the fridge and retrieved the bottle of wine.

"Well since you asked so nicely, how can I refuse? Can I offer you a little wine to go with dinner, whiney whinerson?" I asked with a snort as I waved it around.

"Ugh! No thank you very much!" she griped.

"Come on then Bitchella, let's go eat," I replied with a wink as I put the wine away and got out two bottles of water before I plated the food.

We ate in comfortable silence at the table that had become my favourite piece of furniture, inhaling our food as we replenished ourselves, Bella's moans of approval never ceasing to excite me. I could get used to feeding her like this every fucking day of the week. My thoughts then turned to what I stood to lose now, and as I finished my food and inhaled my water, I realised that as much as I wanted it to be otherwise, this...this situation, was only ever going to be temporary.

"I guess I'll just have to make the most of it," I mumbled as I put the empty bottle down on the table, at the same time my head snapping up as I realised I said it loud enough that she could hear.

_Fuck._

"The most of what?" Bella asked as she placed her fork on the plate and patted her stomach.

_Okay...think Cullen! Oh for fuck's sake, what's the use?_

"The most of this," I answered, for once telling the absolute truth. I had to try and make her see that this couldn't be forever. Perhaps telling her how things were going to go would help ease the pain that I knew I was going to inflict on her after this coming weekend was over.

"You mean...what happened between us?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I told you that sooner or later I'd hurt you. I'm just giving you fair warning, Bella. I'm more of an asshole than you'll ever know."

"Tell me something that I don't already know!" she laughed, throwing her head back. I shot her a disapproving stare in response. She was taking this so casually. Perhaps she didn't feel the same way and I was just a fling after all. After all, I had already sensed her doubt when we touched on the subject earlier, and as much as I was relieved that Bella was behaving like she didn't give a fuck, meaning that she may be hurt a bit less, I felt more than a bit wounded at the same time. Jesus. I was thinking like a girl!

"I wish I could," I mumbled.

"Oh lighten up, Cullen!" she snapped as she got off her chair and climbed onto my lap, looking intently into my eyes. She appeared to lose her train of thought for a moment before she added, "Look...like I said before...this is new territory for me. So let's see...there's your place tomorrow, then we have commitments at the conference this weekend. Oh and then there's Em's lauch, and then...that's it."

"That's it?" I squeaked in a small voice.

_Is this woman trying to drive me insane? _I cleared my throat in response and waited for her to clarify, and sensing that I was still slightly panicked, she added, "What I'm trying to say, is that I think that we should agree to not put any pressure on any of this and try to go with the flow a bit...okay?"

"Okay...yeh...sure," I answered vaguely, unable to figure her out while my own feelings of hurt clenched at my heart. I didn't want to come across as needy, so I gave her a shrug and forced a half-assed smile, silently telling her that my little panic attack was over. Of course...truth be told, I was far from done panicking about anything to do with this particular situation.

"Now stop being such a fucking sourpuss! Don't forget that you have a massage to perform, and I'm not exactly easy to please," she said with a wink and a wicked smile.

"How could I forget when you keep reminding me every five fucking minutes?" I answered, my dick suddenly twitching underneath her. She kissed my nose and swung her leg off my lap before turning to pick up the dishes and take them into the kitchen. "Your ankle does seem a lot better," I commented, noticing that she was barely limping any longer. As much as I was relieved that her ankle was practically healed, I missed the idea of having to help her out.

"Guess so. Your hands must possess supernatural healing powers," she added with a snort as she rinsed the dishes and filled the sink with water and detergent.

I stood up and followed her to the kitchen, and found myself standing at the sink behind her. I pressed my chest against her back and reached around to stroke her arms, my hands slipping against her skin as they made their way into the hot sudsy water. I kissed her cheek and said, "Well I'll have to use them more often then...get you all cured. So, can these _healing hands_ help with the dishes?"

"Sure, sure," she sighed as she laid her head back onto my chest. I groaned as my hardening member pressed into her ass, causing her to stand up straight and say, "Oh, no you don't Cullen! No more action until after my massage...and only if it's done to my satisfaction. Then, if you're a good boy, we can conduct our little demonstration."

"Bitchella, you of all people know that I'm anything but a good boy," I whispered through her hair as I stroked her skin under the water.

"You got that right...Bad Boy Cullen!" she chuckled.

We took twice as long to do the dishes, but I'd never enjoyed washing up so much before. As the evening began to close in, I took Bella's robe off the back of the chair, handed it to her, and instructed her to go take a shower and meet me in the bedroom. I tried to recall every detail of my massage at the spa administered under the strong hands of Cruella, hoping that I could repeat at least some of my experience for Bella.

I grabbed a bowl of hot water and quickly made my way to the bedroom, placing it on the bedside table. I opened the drawer and got out the plastic bottle of massage oil, placing it in the water to warm before I quickly rushed back out to the linen closet to get out a few fresh towels and grab my t-shirt. I headed back to her bedroom and glanced at the clock radio, noticing that it had button labelled 'sounds of the ocean'. I pressed on it, and the sounds that came from it were perfect...distant sounds of seagulls intermingled with the gentle, soothing sounds of the ocean. I lay the towels on the end of the bed before I put on my t-shirt, trying desperately to set the right mood before Bella finished her shower. And then, an idea suddenly struck. I decided to play the part of a Swedish massage therapist, and see where that little fantasy would take us both. Not only would it make things interesting, it would perhaps avoid too much heavy conversation and help keep the mood light. I smiled to myself, my idea causing me to do an internal happy dance as I got out the candles and matches, strategically placing them on each bedside table and one on the top of each bedpost before lighting them one by one.

As I made my way around the room and lit each candle, I let out a chuckle as I listened to Bella singing off-key while she showered. American Idol candidate she wasn't. And then as I thought more about it I realised that it didn't matter what I found out about her...her every quality was nothing but endearing.

Once done, I put the matches in the drawer, stood at the end of the bed and waited for a few moments before I finally heard Bella turn the shower off. I stood there and listened intently, and within a few minutes, I heard the bathroom door open and watched as she appeared at the door, her perfect body wrapped up in _that _robe. She limped into the bedroom, gasping as her smiling eyes took in the sight of the room before fixing themselves on me. "Welcome, Miss Swan. I am your masseur, Sven," I said in an accent that sounded an awful lot like the Swedish chef from The Muppet Show.

She blushed and let out a tiny giggle before clearing her throat and making her way to the bed before speaking. "Well, Sven, how do you want me?" she asked, batting her beautiful eyes at me. My dick gave her performance a standing ovation.

_Holy mother of God! In every way possible!_

I felt my throat tighten and as I attempted to clear it and continue to play my role, I took one of the towels in my hand and gently laid it on top of the duvet. "Remove the robe, place this towel over you and lay face down here. I will give you some privacy and be back in one moment," I answered and as I picked up the other towel and handed it to her, my mouth felt suddenly dry as I tried my best to keep up my ridiculous facade. I listened to my terrible excuse for an accent, nearly losing it as the words I spoke left my lips. Now my half-assed attempt at a Swedish accent was some sort of hybrid mix of about ten different languages. I decided in that moment that it was probably best for me to speak as little as possible, or else I'd either end up breaking character and rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter or I'd end up attacking her...yet again.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, took a leak and washed up while trying to compose myself. I moaned as thoughts of her lying there, waiting for me danced through my mind, and figuring I'd given her plenty of time, or more because I couldn't wait another moment longer to see her sprawled out on her bed, I took a deep breath, opened the door and returned to the bedroom. I bit my lip hard as I caught sight of her tiny body stretched out on top of the towel, the candlelight making her skin glow. My eyes began at the top and worked their way down. Her head lay to the side on her pillow and her hair was swept up in a clip, giving me access to her neck and shoulders. My eyes followed the beautiful string of pearls that was her spine as shadows danced over her skin in the flickering candlelight, until they arrived at the top of the towel which sat teasingly above her ass and completely covered her legs. Seeing her laying there that way...well it was all just so irresistible.

I swallowed thickly as my cock already strained against my jeans, and I wondered how it was at all possible for me to survive the next hour without tearing off my clothes and ravaging her. I closed my eyes and inhaled heavily before I made my way towards the bed and straddled her legs, picking up the oil and squeezing a generous amount into my hands.

"I've warmed the oil up just for you, Miss Swan," I whispered, my accent now sounding Irish as I put the bottle down and sat up on my knees to get better access to her upper body.

Bella let out a combined laugh and sigh as I briefly rubbed the warm, slick oil between my hands, the smell of lavender permeating the room as I placed my hands on her back. "This is what you smelled like the first time I met you," she whispered as I tentatively began to move my hands over her warm skin. "Well that, and that terrible fake tan lotion."

"Well, us massage therapists often practice on each other," I answered, my accent now laughable.

"Mmmm," she moaned, ignoring my pathetic attempt at being Sven the massage therapist, and instead giving in to the sensations. As I spread the oil over her warm skin, she closed her eyes and her body began to relax. I ran my hands over each shoulder and worked my way over her shoulder blades and in towards her spine. Her silken skin was unlike anything on earth, and the combined scent of her strawberry body wash mixed with the warm slickness of the lavender massage oil made for one hell of an aphrodisiac.

Deciding that I didn't want my hands to leave her skin wherever possible, I picked up the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto the middle of her back, causing her to flinch and let out a soft hiss.

"Relax," I encouraged in a smooth voice as I placed the bottle back in the water to keep warm and ran my hands down each side of her spine, rubbing my thumb between each vertebra, feeling a knot here and there as I worked my way downward.

"You have much tension, Miss Swan. Is something troubling you?" I asked with a supressed snicker.

"Well, can I be frank with you?" she asked as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me.

"Your name's Frank Swan?" I chuckled as I briefly stopped and leant over and caught her eyes within mine. "Or do you mean you're hiding franks and beans under that towel?" My accent now sounded like a mixture of German and Irish.

"Do all you men have to be so irritating?" she asked with soft laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Frank. Please, continue."

"Ugh!" she groaned as my hands dug into her back and worked on a particularly large knot, effectively stopping her from thinking of a venomous retort. "_Anyway..._You see I know this guy...this guy who's decided to make a career out of irritating the living hell out of me. He's quite the asshole bastard. He's also mysterious, elusive...and deflects things away from the subject of him when I try to find out anything remotely to do with his life."

"Are you sure about that? Perhaps he's just...misunderstood," I answered as my thumbs worked in a circular pattern, ironing out the knot that was to the right of her spine about half way down her back. "Or, perhaps he just wants to keep you at a distance to avoid hurting you." This conversation was becoming way too serious, so I focused on massaging her deeper to see if I could distract her.

"Oh fuck yes!" she growled in a low, husky voice as her eyes closed once more, her body giving into the sensations that my touch was eliciting.

_Bingo!_

"Does that feel good?" I asked, losing the accent.

"Mmmm-hmmm," she answered as I drove my fingers deeper into her muscle tissue, and I swear the moan that tumbled from her sweet lips made her sound like she was having an orgasm.

"Oh yes, you like this, don't you?" I groaned, eliciting a soft whimper from her lips.

"Yes," she groaned as my hands massaged her lower back and worked their way to the edge of the towel. My fingers brushed against the towel and inadvertently pushed it down, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fuck," I mouthed softly in response as the top of her ass was exposed. As much as I desperately wanted to have my way with her, she was enjoying the sensations so much that I didn't have the heart to stop. For the next twenty minutes, her beautiful mouth let out the most delicious noises as I worked my way up and down her back. Her breathing deepened and slowed as I finished doing her back, kneading the knots out of her neck and shoulders. "I'm going to do your legs now," I said softly as I picked up the oil and made my way down her body, resting my ass on my heels.

In response she nodded her head once and let out a sigh, and I realised that she was in fact falling asleep.

I picked up the towel and folded it back up her body, leaving it draped over her ass, knowing that if I caught sight of it, I'd be done for. Jesus, with the erection that I was sporting, I'd jump her bones even if she was fucking unconscious!

I gathered the bottle of oil and poured a generous amount over one leg, and then the other, picking up her good leg and massaging her foot and each toe, before working my way up her calve and thigh muscle, gently massaging, and then massaging deeper as her moans became more insistent. I repeated the same with her other leg, being careful with her sore ankle, and I realised as I explored her body that I was discovering spots that caused more of a response from her, including her feet and the backs of her knees. Interesting.

"All done," I said finally as I finished massaging her legs, but there was no reply. All I could hear were soft snores escaping her lips.

"Bella?" I asked as I got off the bed and sat by her side.

"Mmmm?" she replied incoherently before breathing in deeply and then letting out a gush of air. Well, so much for her demonstration. I glanced at the clock, which read 9pm and realised that she probably needed more sleep, and considering the time was probably down for the count.

Knowing that she probably wouldn't want oil on her sheets, I got up and went out to the hall closed and retrieved another towel before taking it into the bathroom and soaking it in warm water. I squeezed out the towel and headed back to her still form and gently wiped off the excess oil from her body before using the towel that sat on her ass to dry her off.

"So good," she muttered as she rolled over onto her back, towards the edge of the bed, allowing me to reach over and remove the towel from underneath her.

"Yes, you are," I agreed as I stared at her luscious tits and perfect pussy, realising that she'd shaved it a bit shorter in the shower, her pink clit peeking out from between her folds as if to taunt me.

_Get your mind out of the gutter and let her sleep, you fucking animal!_

"Rest, Bella," I whispered as I covered her with the duvet, causing her to roll on her side and face the middle of the bed. I stood up and blew out each candle before I took the towels to the laundry and threw them in the hamper. Noting that my 'problem' still existed, I adjourned to the shower and turned the water on cold. I needed to get rid of this perpetual hard-on that I seemed to be sporting whenever I was around her, but didn't feel comfortable rubbing one out in her shower, or attacking her while she slept.

"Shit!" I squealed like a fucking girl when I got under the water and grabbed the soap, washing myself and watching as my problem began to slowly disappear.

When I returned to her room, she hadn't moved an inch. I removed my towel and hung it on the back of the door before climbing in behind her and draping my arm around her body. "Goodnight, Bitchella," I whispered as I closed my eyes and breathed her in, her warmth inviting, her soft snores and sounds of the ocean music to my ears as I drifted...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed all the fluff, because the next chapter is...well...not going to be fluffy at all! Things well...will be kind of falling apart...well...just a bit LOL. So, if you made it to the bottom and are still with me, please let me know you're out there, because you won't want to miss the next few chapters, and reviews make me type faster! It's a scientific fact! Thanks and see you bitches and bastards next time! Xx Lisa.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for joining folks! I have to say that your reviews have been fantastic! Welcome to new readers who have madly read up till the last chapter...you're joining this at an interesting time. Things are going to begin to turn a little...err ugly for our Bella...awww! **

**As always, I don't own Twilight...I just fiddle with the characters...a lot! Bahahahahahahaaaah!**

CHAPTER 26 – OUT OF THE BEDROOM INTO THE FIRE

BPOV

Sounds of the ocean caused me to stir, memories of the night before invading my senses and causing me to smile as I slowly roused from a dreamless night's sleep. Other than feeling a bit sore from my exploits of the past twenty four hours, I had never felt better. After having a great night in with Alice and making a new friend, I didn't think that things could get better than that. Jesus, I could _not _have been more wrong! The fucking of a lifetime courtesy of Edward followed by the best massage _ever, _courtesy of the bilingual and _multi_talented Sven, concluding with best night's sleep I'd ever had, just topped things off quite nicely thank you very much. I realised that, up until recently, I was a friendless, sex starved insomniac...my entire adult life spent grabbing a maximum of six hours per night at best while fucking random guys where I could. But the most recent events in my life, culminating in what happened last night, left me in every way possible and for the first time ever...thoroughly satisfied.

I stretched my arms up over my head, my back and leg muscles pleasantly sore after my beautiful Sven worked out all those knots as I revelled in the sensation of Edward's arms wrapped around my body, his legs slung over mine. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed at his sleeping form and drank every bit about him in. His head was resting on my pillow, his deep breaths soft against my cheek, and I'd never seen such long fucking eyelashes on a dude before. And what was with those full, pouty lips? He was just so fucking pretty. It just wasn't fair. He was the prettiest boy I'd ever known, let alone fucked...and he was still here with me after said fucking. Maybe he needed his eyes tested.

Oh well, I wasn't about to fight what had happened, even though I half expected him to leave during the night. Instead, I was pleasantly surprised when I found myself waking up in his arms. Up until now, all I'd known about the aftermath of fucking a guy was that we'd never see one another again. Promises were never made, and nobody ever got hurt. It was easy. Clean. Uncomplicated. And the best fucking way to ensure that I'd spend the rest of my life completely alone.

Edward let out a small groan and as his grasp tightened around my waist, his hips moved instinctively against my thigh, his morning wood rubbing against me slowly as he sleep-humped my leg. I rolled my eyes and then let out a sigh. I never usually liked people holding me like this, the intimacy too much to deal with when anybody tried to even hug me. I always pulled away from Jake when he tried to hold me 'after'. Now, the fucking sap I was, I couldn't get enough of this man's attentions.

I lay there, revelling in the warmth of him, until I found myself frowning as I remembered our conversations the night before. And then, I wondered how long this would last. I mean, granted, he didn't leave last night, but he did warn me on more than one occasion that he'd hurt me so much that I'd be the one to ask him to leave. What did that even mean? What was he keeping from me? Was this just an extended version of a one night stand? To me, you either fuck somebody then leave, never to see them again, or, as I learned more recently, you stick around and see what happens next...don't you? Was there a door number three that I wasn't aware of? Or, did he not have the balls to fuck me once and bolt for the door? Did this guy feel somehow obligated to stick around for a designated amount of time until he no longer felt guilty about using me...or until I got fed up with his secrets and kicked him to the kerb? Oh God! Was I a pity fuck?

So many questions...and yet I didn't have the guts to ask him any of them, instead just giving my body to him and forgetting about all the answers that I craved nearly as much as his body.

I huffed in frustration as I watched his expression, his erection now poking me hard in the leg as a half-assed smile spread across his face. The light streamed through the bedroom window and as the sun touched his eyelids, he moved away from the light and snuggled closer to me. I studied his face closely. Yep. The boy was pretty alright. And now that the tan had washed away, his translucent skin was pale but flushed and full of life...and thoroughly lickable.

The sunlight also reminded me that I had a meeting with the queen of bitches this morning. I groaned to myself, pissed off that I was being forced leave this experience behind and step out of the bubble that had formed around us. I never wanted this to end, and yet...daylight had arrived to put a stop to that...to pull me back into my life.

"Guess I should get this over with," I mumbled under my breath as I struggled to sit up. I craned my neck to peek over his shoulder, trying to focus my eyes on the time on the clock, the sounds of the ocean continuing to play as I checked the time.

"_Fuck!" _I shrieked as I reached over his body and slammed my hand on the clock, turning off the fucking ocean as I flew into a panic.

"What the hell?" Edward croaked as he jumped in response and was upright in an instant, his eyes blinking rapidly as he watched me try to untangle my limbs from his.

"It's nine-thirty! Get the fuck up and get dressed!" I yelled.

"Huh?" he answered incoherently as I scrambled out of bed and went straight for my chest of drawers, tore the top one open and grabbed some underwear. I fumbled as I tried to open the closet door and scanned the contents, grabbing a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, trying to get myself dressed as quickly as possible.

My eyes darted over my shoulder to Edward who was still in bed, groaning incoherently and scrubbing his face with his hands as he tried to wake up.

"Edward! Get your ass out of bed and get dressed! I have to meet with Rosalie in thirty minutes!"

"I'm getting there!" he growled in response as he reluctantly got out of bed and stood up, stretching his arms in the air.

Patience was never a quality I claimed to possess. "Get a move on, asshole!"

"For fuck's sake, you're such a nasty bitch in the mornings!" he growled as he walked past me, and I couldn't help but bite my lip as I caught sight of his morning glory as he headed out the bedroom door and made his way to the bathroom, his ass nearly hypnotising me as I watched him walk away. As much as I didn't have time to ogle him, there I was, doing it anyways until he left my sights...and my focus only returned once the bathroom door closed.

Oh this was just great. All I needed was to run late for this meeting. I briefly wondered if Edward was one of those people who couldn't be fucked to be on time for anything. While I waited for Edward to get his ass out of the bathroom, I headed out to the living room, noting that my ankle felt no pain whatsoever, and packed my laptop away into its case. Usually more organised, I realised that I hadn't even printed a copy of the article, and Rosalie had a thing about looking at hard copies of articles and then going through them with a red pen like a fucking school teacher.

As I finished packing the laptop away, Edward emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready, while at the same time scratching his neck as he stretched.

"Call me a cab would you?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure," he answered, yawning once more. I could tell he wasn't exactly a morning person, and knew that a nine-to-five job just wouldn't be possible for somebody like him. He'd be fired in his first week!

"Now!" I added rudely as he flinched before pulling his phone out.

"Fuck you, Bitchella!" he growled in response.

Not having time to get into a ranting match or having hot sex with him, I ran for the bathroom and slammed the door, quickly peeing and then scrubbing my teeth as I threw some light makeup on and ran a brush through my hair.

"Fuck," I growled. "I fucking _hate _running late!"

Edward tapped gently on the door.

"What?" I shouted.

"It'll be here in ten minutes," he shouted through the door in response to my curt behaviour. I quickly checked my face and hair, and decided that it was good enough. I threw the door open and swiftly walked out, where Edward stood in the living room holding my laptop as well as my phone, handbag and keys.

"Ready?" he asked with a smarmy grin.

"Let's go!" I answered, not even thanking him for his help as I grabbed my things from him and headed for the door, my limp completely gone now.

"After you, Bitchella," he said softly as he gave me a wink and opened the door, gesturing with his hand to show me out.

"Hale Publishing, and make it quick!" I demanded as we quickly slipped into the waiting cab. Realising that Edward was with me, but that there was no time to spare...and adding to that the fact that I kind of didn't want to let him go, I added, "There's no time to drop you off." I decided to play it casually and see what he'd say. After all, I was the one who stupidly told Edward that we should take things slowly when all I wanted to do is spend every minute with him.

"Well we've just driven past my place," he said as he looked back at the block of apartments that was obviously where he lived. Shit. He only lived three blocks away, and I'd never run into him? "And don't forget, I _did_ promise that you could come over and see my cardboard house collection," he reminded me with a broad smile.

"Jesus, the way you say that sounds so sleazy!" I said as I forced him a quick smile and pulled out my phone to switch it on, only to realise that it was dead.

He laughed evilly in response and said, "Wanna come see my etchings? Hmmm, little girl?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his antics making me begin to feel a little calmer, or at least a bit distracted. I had no idea how he did it, but whenever he opened that mouth of his, he either enraged me or made me laugh...and no matter which way it went, it all led to the same thing...me behaving like a cat swiping at a sparkly object, his actions drawing me in without fail.

Giving in to his attempts to cheer me up, I burst out laughing, my body finally relaxing as I sat there with him in the back seat, watching him as the world outside blurred by. There was no doubt about it. Edward made the world seem better somehow...and always managed to cheer me up...even when he was being an asshole pervert. And who the fuck cared if I was five minutes late anyway?

"Okay, Caveward. Why don't I show you where I work? Maybe I can hook you up with a subscription to 'Perverts Weekly' while we're there," I suggested as I continued to laugh.

"Sure, I'm game if you are," he answered as he reached over and pulled my hair aside with his long fingers. He leant over and added with a low growl, "I may even have to live up to the pervert credo by bending you over the boss's desk and fucking you senseless...right in front of her. You never know...you might find yourself being promoted to Editor-in-Chief." I nearly jumped out of my skin as his free hand found my thigh and squeezed before he swept it up the inside of my leg, his fingers brushing against my sex.

"Edward!" I half protested, half moaned as he continued to stroke my leg slowly, up and down, up and down...every stroke bringing his hand higher up and coming into more contact with my freshly wet, pants-clad pussy.

"Do you guys mind? I just had the upholstery cleaned yesterday," the cab driver admonished as cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the shenanigans going on in the backseat. I couldn't help but bite my lip as I felt myself blush, stifling a moan as Edward released me.

"Sorry man," Edward said as he sat back against the door, folded his arms and shot me a broad smile. We spent the rest of the trip in silence, but I couldn't help but smirk at his behaviour.

Bastard.

We quickly made our way into the foyer of Hale Publishing, surprised when I noticed Jessica sitting at reception. Hmmm...that was odd. I made my way over to the desk, curious as to who was now filling in for Emmett.

"Jessica, what are you doing back down here?" I asked.

"Good morning to you too, Miss Swan. Who's this?" she asked curtly as she stared Edward up and down.

I realised I'd have to introduce them just to have my question answered. "This is Edward. Edward, Jessica," I replied quickly. "So, now that the introductions are over, are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Her eyes flickered over Edward's face before rolling and fixing themselves on me knowingly. "If you must know, Miss Swan, the new temp's filling in." Oh shit, she got passed over for the temp? Boy she looked pissed. Her thin lips had disappeared completely, her eyes were flaring in anger and she let out a gush of air as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well go on! Let me have it!" she yelled.

"Have what?" I asked, confused. As much as I was tempted to tease her a bit about the temp doing the job she wanted, I just didn't have time.

And then, in realisation, her expression changed. "You don't know about what's been going on here, do you?" she asked, her voice and face suddenly filled with amusement.

"No I don't, Jessica. I also don't have time to be fucked with, so tell me what the hell's going on!" I demanded in a loud voice. Edward watched the two of us, suppressing a laugh as the banter went back and forth between us.

Before she could answer, the phone rang and she went into her switch bitch mode. "Hang on."

"Sure, sure," I answered, huffing in frustration as I tapped my foot on the floor.

Jessica turned away from me for a moment, once again her eyes grazing over Edward's form before she answered the phone. I had to admit that I was beginning to get a little pissed off by the way she was looking at him.

"Reception, how may I help you? Yes Miss Hale. Yes...she's just arrived, and she's on her way up now." She gave me a sly smile before she shooed me away as the phone continued to ring incessantly. "Hale Publishing, please hold. Hale Publishing, please hold. Good morning, Hale Publishing, this is Jessica speaking," she droned, and I realised that I'd just need to see things for myself considering the lack of time I had and her reluctance to tell me anything.

"Warm girl," Edward commented as we got in the elevator and the doors shut behind us.

"Hmmm? What did you say?" I asked, feeling distracted and a bit concerned by Jessica's comments and lack of information as I pressed the button to her floor.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if being a bitch is a prerequisite to working here, that's all," he commented with a smirk.

"What? No..." I answered, finally making eye contact with his curious green ones.

"Well, well...no witty retort? It seems that I may need to do something to distract you from your thoughts, Bella." And with that comment, he turned to face me and pushed me against the wall, pressing his body against mine. "Ever fucked in an elevator before?" he asked, his lips ghosting against my skin as his tongue darted out and he licked all way up the column of my throat. My laptop was getting in the way of our bodies connecting properly, but his touch still sent a shiver down my spine nonetheless.

"Nope, but I'd be willing to give it a try sometime," I breathed as his lips find mine and he slid his tongue into my mouth, and at the same time, his long fingers rubbed between my legs through the material of my pants. "Fuck!" I breathed as our mouths released and my hips rolled involuntarily against his hand. Just when things were beginning to get really interesting, the elevator stopped and the bell rang out, indicating we had arrived at our destination.

I pushed him away and straightened myself up as he withdrew his hand from my throbbing core. Edward nodded in approval and said, "Don't worry, nobody but yours truly will ever know what we got up to in this elevator."

"Good to know. Now let's see what Jessica's being so secretive about," I said with determination as I squared my shoulders, stepped out of the elevator and walked past the cubicles and headed towards Rosalie's office. As I approached her office, my incredulous eyes fixed themselves on the reason behind Jessica's evasiveness. I drew in a huge gasp as I made eye contact with the last person I had expected to see sitting behind what used to be Emmett's desk.

"Well hello there Isabella," he said as he stared up at me with those lecherous eyes of his.

"Um, Mike? What the hell are you doing here?" His nose looked completely healed, but there was still a touch of bruising underneath one of his eyes.

"I see you've brought the asshole that nearly broke my nose with you," he snarled, ignoring my question as he narrowed his eyes at Edward and stood up. "What a fucking treat."

I felt Edward's body tense as he took a step forward and stood with his shoulder in front of me, his body language one of possessiveness as he took my hand securely in his. "Like me to finish the job, asshole?" Edward hissed in a low, menacing voice.

Before things could get out of hand, I stepped around Edward and said, "Let me handle this." Edward nodded once and bit his lip, his body tense in sheer frustration before I turned my attention back to Mike. "Now...would you mind answering my question, Mike?" I asked in a deceptively serene voice.

"You mean you don't know? Your pansy ass buddy just left an hour ago. Cleaned his desk out right after he quit," he answered as he rolled his eyes at a very angry Edward before fixing them on me.

"Emmett quit already? Flat fucking phone!" I spat in annoyance, pissed off that I wasn't aware of any of this.

"Yeh he did, so thanks to your pal Gaymet, I just scored myself a brand new job!" I hated the nickname he had for Emmett, but let it go as I still wanted to know how the hell Mike ended up with his job.

"But...how...?" I knew she favoured male assistants, getting off on the power trip of having a man under her, but Mike of all people? Seriously? As I stared at him in confusion, I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I was ever attracted to this asshole.

"You remember how I was doing a bit of temp work when we dated." Edward bristled in response, gripping my hand so tightly that it felt as though the circulation to my hand was about to be cut off.

"Yeh, I remember," I answered as I shot Edward a sideways stare and squeezed his hand a little harder for a split second, trying to get him to calm the hell down as I attempted to focus on the subject of how Mike had gained employment here.

"Jessica hooked me up with the job downstairs, but it seemed that Miss Hale took quite a shine to me, and offered me the job as her temporary assistant...which just became permanent!"

"Trying your hand at a real job for once then?" I asked sarcastically as I recalled how the Mike I dated couldn't focus on one thing for very long, and usually concocted half-baked money making schemes that tended to occupy his time. He only ever took temp jobs when he really needed the cash. He'd be gone within a few weeks, and I gave him a dark smile as I realised that simple truth.

His returning smile was far too broad, his expression filled with hidden meaning as he spoke. "Yeh, thought I'd give the old nine to five gig a shot."

"But why _here _of all places? You know we're over Mike, and I don't feel comfortable about this," I warned.

"Well, since we _are _over, what makes you think I give a flying fuck about how _you _feel? Besides, the perks here are great, so you'd better get used to me being around." He shot me a wink and smirked at me, and all I wanted to do was vomit as the image of him and Rosalie together suddenly appeared in my head. Oh shit. That's what Jessica was on about? He was fucking Rosalie?

_Fucking pain in my ass. Why the hell do I work here again?_

"Yeh well, you and your _perks_ better stay the hell out of my way!" I snapped in an icy voice, the anger beginning to burn slowly within me.

"What the fuck's _that _supposed to mean?" he questioned with an arched brow as he stood to his feet.

"It means, my dear Mike, that _you _are nothing more than a notch on her bedpost...so I wouldn't get too comfortable in that chair if I were you!" I retorted venomously in a low voice. I hated the fact that Mike had wormed his way back into any part of my life, and was pissed off at how he managed to get promoted.

"And what do you propose to do about it, huh _Isabella?"_ he taunted as he walked around the desk and moved forward, his face suddenly inches from mine as he ignored the phone on his desk which began to ring insistently.

During the entire exchange, Edward somehow managed to hold his tongue, but the anger and unabated tension that continued to roll off him in waves was about to break free once Mike decided to invade my personal space.

"Just back the hell off _right now_, asshole!" Edward growled as he pulled me back, placing his body between me and Mike before letting go of my hand, his fists clenching and unclenching as he readied himself for a fight. I had never felt more protected or more turned on at the same time, but realised that since we were at my place of work, and that heads in the cubicles at the end of the hall began to crane and voices began to mutter, I had to try to keep this situation from escalating further.

"Forget about him. This scumbag's not worth wasting your breath on," I said, shaking my head, feeling nothing but contempt towards him.

The phone on his desk stopped and then starting ringing once more. Of course, Mike still chose to ignore it.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'd like to introduce his face to my fist again," Edward snarled, his body tight as a drum as I watched a vein throb on his temple. Oh my, he was pissed.

"You got in one lucky punch last time...but I'm sober now, so don't push your luck, friend," Mike challenged as he took a step closer towards us, his invasion making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, I plan on pushing anything I fucking well like..._friend!" _Edward sneered at him, and I had to say the expression on his face was beyond frightening. God it was such a fucking turn on!

"Go on then, do it asshole!" Mike challenged, his chin jutting out, his fingers poking Edward in the shoulder.

"_Don't. You. Fucking. Touch. Me!" _Edward growled through clenched teeth, but before things were about turn ugly, the door to Rosalie's office opened.

"Mike, why didn't you answer the..." Rosalie shouted as she stood there in the doorway, her eyes widening at the scene unfolding before finishing, shocked, "phone?"

"I'll fucking touch whatever I want!" Mike spat back as he pushed Edward once more. Edward was enraged. His eyes darted between me and Mike, and then across to Rosalie, seemingly undecided as to what to do next.

"What's the matter, _friend_? Cat got your fucking tongue?" Mike added, completely ignoring Rosalie, instead focusing all of his attention on Edward.

"What the hell's going on here?" Rosalie snapped, her shock dissipating and her demeanour changing into one of anger. She walked over and stood beside me, lips pursed, hands on hips, her eyes darting to Mike before taking in Edward. Neither of them replied, nor did either one of them make an effort to back down.

"This is the asshole that hit me!" Mike hissed, still staring into Edward's eyes.

"Mike, just calm the hell down. He was only protecting me from you because you couldn't keep your fucking hands off me, you dipshit!" I snapped, watching as the two of them continued to stare each other down.

"Okay boys, enough!" Rosalie howled as she stood between them both. "This is a place of business, and I will not tolerate you two brawling in here!" Her eyes darted towards the drones in their cubicles, all of whom suddenly appeared overly busy as they shuffled papers at their desks distractedly and tapped loudly on their computer keyboards.

She then turned her attentions back to the three of us and raised her eyebrows at Mike, silently forcing him to back off. He complied, reluctantly retreating to stand behind the desk.

"Now let's start again. I'm Rosalie Hale, and you are?" she asked, turning towards Edward and giving him her best business-like smile.

"Edward..." he replied, his eyes flickering to her before they met with Mike's again.

"Edward who? Or do you have one fucking name like Cher or something?" she pressed as she moved to stand between them, finally grabbing Edward's attention.

"Edward Cullen," he answered with a bemused expression crossing his face, the angry beast still flickering within his eyes as he spoke.

"Cullen you say?" she asked, a frown crinkling her brow before she blinked and focused once more. "Edward...Cullen?"

"Yes." Edward answered with confusion, seemingly unable to make out what her problem was. I had to say, I had no idea either.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

"No!" he snapped.

"He's the model for the cover of Alice Brandon's new book, if that helps," I offered in explanation, suddenly regretting my statement as I realised she was dating Rosalie's ex. Why the hell couldn't I shut the hell up around this woman?

"Oh, really? So you'll be at the conference too? I just might call by then...see what's happening and finally meet Miss Brandon."

"Great," he grunted in reply. Oh fuck. What the hell had I done? I knew that I'd have to warn Alice the minute I got out of this place...but then I wondered if Alice knew about Rosalie's fling with Jasper? I decided that perhaps it was best to warn Jasper, since I knew he'd probably be there as well, thus avoiding me putting my stupid foot in my big mouth yet again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward. Now. Mike, I'd like to introduce you to Edward. Edward Cullen, this is Mike Newton," she said sweetly, her hands waving between them in introduction.

My mouth dropped open as I waited for somebody to say something. This was certainly a different tact for the ice bitch from hell.

"Well? Oh come on you two, just stop being such idiots and shake hands!" she commanded, returning to her usual tone, folding her arms, that holier-than-though expression crossing her face once more. Reluctantly they both moved forward and shook once, releasing their hands quickly, their expressions anything but warm and fuzzy.

"Now. Since we've been fucking around out here, we don't have much time, so let's go Bella." She checked her watch and then stared at my laptop before heading towards the office door. "Oh don't tell me you haven't even printed me out a copy of the article yet!" she grumbled with an eye roll.

I snapped to once I realised that she was waiting for me and, once again, that she was _not impressed_. "Edward...why don't I call you later? I could be a while."

"Sure," he said as he gave Mike a hateful glance before smiling at me and turning to leave. I ran my tongue over my lips as I hesitated at the door and watched him walk away, taking in one last look of hotness before going inside and closing the door behind me to greet the devil herself...

**A/N: Sorry folks! Chapter has to end there...Christmas is coming and I will try to post one more chapter beforehand...if you guys let me know you want it! You will be rewarded if you let me know you're out there...so please do the honours and review...?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know...I promised another chapter before Xmas...but RL was just well...frantic with the holiday season! I hope everybody enjoyed their Christmas and New Year! As I write this, I have reached the 300 review mark! Woohoo! Oh, and it's 4.30am. Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who was my 300****th**** one (seriously, there was no name, just two brackets in the email notification lol). And thank you to all who have gotten me there so far. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and wonderful feedback. I value it so much! This is another long chapter...the longest one so far...filled with lots of stuff just to make up for my slackness! Hope you're still awake at the end! *winks***

**Well, enough of my yapping! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just too lazy-assed to write my novel at the moment. **

CHAPTER 27 – OUT OF THE FIRE INTO HIS ARMS

BPOV

Well, things were not going the way I planned. From my encounter with Edward coming to an abrupt halt after I uncharacteristically slept in, to going into the one place that felt right in my life only to find that Mike had invaded it...well it was just a bit too much to handle. I felt so fucking cheated...so pissed off about the whole thing...but at the same time I felt happy that I'd found somebody that was so much better than Mike. I couldn't believe that I actually once thought he wasn't half bad, but after meeting Edward, well there was just no comparison.

I knew something. I was ruined for any other man. Nobody had had this effect on me before. Not only had I met somebody who was smart, funny as all get out and that could go toe to toe with me verbally without wimping out, but I'd also met somebody that got me off with such expertise, such fucking finesse that it made me wonder if I really knew my body as well as I thought I did. He played me like a goddamned fiddle, that man...there was no doubt about it. And I fucking loved it.

I let out a wistful sigh as my thoughts wandered to images of Edward and the effect he had on me, and I had to admit that even if this only lasted a while, I was going to make the most of every fucking second. But, who was I kidding? I wanted him...no _needed _him in my life. There was just no other alternative.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled, snapping me back to stark reality. Peachy.

"Yes?" I answered innocently.

"For Christ sake, pay attention, will you? I have better things to do than watching you salivate over that guy!"

"Right. Sure," I answered my eyes blinking rapidly as I tried to focus.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Question?" I asked vaguely, staring at her in confusion.

"For some unknown reason, Emmett quit his job this morning. Care to enlighten me on what the hell happened?"

What the hell do I say? Do I tell her that he's got himself a life now and that he didn't need her crappy job? I didn't want to burn his bridges for him, and had no idea why he quit _today _of all days, so I decided to be as honest as I could without revealing too much.

"It's just as much as surprise to me as it is you, Rosalie. My phone went flat last night sometime, so I'm really not sure," I hedged.

"So it's nothing to do with you two working together? Because if I find out it's your fault that I lost the best assistant I ever had..." she threatened, her eyes suddenly wild and angry.

When I thought about it, his leaving was kind of my fault. If I hadn't introduced Emmett to Jasper and then carried on about how great a photographer he was, well he wouldn't have the life he had now. I smiled. As much as I was surprised by his timing, I kind of understood. He probably needed to cut all ties with this place before Rosalie could suck him back in again once our assignment was complete.

"No. He's been on board with the whole thing all along, and has some great shots already," I offered truthfully, my smile widening.

"So why do you think he quit then?" she asked, agitated.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps he feels as though he's done all he can here...you know, needs a new challenge." She didn't know the half of it.

"Do you think if I offered him a raise, he'd come back?" she inquired curiously. Huh. She really didn't care much about anyone but herself if she was willing to toss Mike aside so that Emmett could return, and as much as I already knew how fucking shallow and heartless the woman was, I despised the way she treated people.

"To his old job? Um..." I hesitated, wondering how I should answer. It was obvious that she had never had any intention of granting Em his wish of becoming a photographer whilst under her employ, either. What a cold, conniving bitch. And then I realised that the way she treated people was much the same way I had been treating them, and it wasn't pretty. I felt my smile disappear as I considered the ugly beast that I was. It was as if I was looking into a fucking mirror. Well except that for the fact that in this case the reflection was tall, blonde and drop dead gorgeous.

"Well, he did promise to finish the job, so he will still be at the conference. It's just as well, as I really don't have time for people who don't follow through."

"Yeh. Gotta hate those people," I commented, suddenly feeling nervous, wondering if I would have a job after Emmett's resignation appeared to have put another nail in the coffin of my employment here. And with Mike here and Emmett gone, I really didn't feel as excited about working for the place as I used to. I realised that Emmett being here was a huge part of why I had stuck around, and the articles that I'd been writing lately attested that my heart really wasn't in it. It also forced me to put aside my dream of ever starting to write my novel. Shit, I think I'd be happier working at a fast food joint and writing a book, truth be told.

"So, what do you have for me?" she enquired with an impatient tone, checking her watch as she huffed in frustration at my distracted manner. Ah yes, her people skills, as always, were impeccable.

I quickly rose to my feet and unpacked the laptop, powering it up before logging in and placing it on her desk. I bit my lip as I opened the document and stood behind her as she read what I had done.

"This isn't too bad, Bella, but there are some gaps," she said tentatively after a few moments of silent appraisal, her look of disapproval not making me feel all that confident.

"Don't forget I've got more to add after the conference," I explained.

"I _know _that for shit's sake! But what I want is a more detailed background of her. You've barely brushed over that part, and readers want to know what makes one of the most popular romance writers tick. You've detailed her work and the interview with her about that is adequate, but what about more information on her background? Her family history? And why on earth have you included so much on Jasper? It's not about _him_!"

"I don't think her personal life's something she wants to discuss. She is a pretty private person..and Jasper just offered to help," I justified, feeling a little miffed that she said my article was merely 'adequate' after all the trouble I'd gone to thus far. Was there no pleasing this harpy? I knew that when it came to Alice's past, she appeared very protective, and I could understand that, especially after the dressing down I'd given her after meeting her oddball brother. I couldn't blame her at all for wanting to keep_ that_ particular skeleton out of the spotlight. I was also suddenly concerned about Rosalie's personal feelings about Jasper clouding her judgement.

"Since when has that stopped you before?" she mused as her eyes suddenly glazed over. I waited for a few moments as she absently studied the computer screen and re-read what I'd written, feeling a tad panicked as I wondered what I'd have to do to write this piece to Rosalie's satisfaction. Perhaps no job would ever be done to her satisfaction.

"It hasn't stopped me before, nor has it this time. I just didn't find anything worth mentioning for this piece, that's all," I clarified. Of course, I knew the woman was like a dog with a bone, and it was always her way or the highway. That damn highway was looking more and more appealing by the second.

"What's with you lately, Bella? You used to have so much drive, but now you're just wispy-wispy! You have no focus!" she chided, flailing her hands in the air.

"I have no idea," I answered sarcastically. Obviously things that didn't revolve around Rosalie Hale were of little importance to her, Mike's unexpected presence being one prime example of how little she regarded other people's feelings.

"Well, I'll be interested to see what you get from the conference anyway. Pare down Jasper's story and add more about Alice. Now, are these Emmett's shots for the article?" she asked, changing the subject as she pointed her finger at the gallery icon on the screen.

"Yes, and they're really great," I boasted, feeling so very tempted to tell her that some of them will be on show at the Biers Gallery, but realising that it wasn't any longer her business. I couldn't imagine that Emmett would want her to know anything of his life now that he'd quit, especially since he couldn't stand being anywhere near the woman.

"I'm sure they are," she said as she opened the picture gallery of Emmett's shots and began to browse through a few shots of Alice before the pictures of the Whitlock Publishing building appeared, reminding me of the shots that followed. Oh. Fuck. Predictably, when the sexy as fuck pictures of Jasper appeared on the screen, she cleared her throat, her look of surprise apparent. I immediately regretted not going through them and deleting those shots before showing them to her, but of course I had no time to be that organised. Not since a certain somebody had monopolised my time of late, anyway.

"Emmett thought it would be a great idea to get some shots of Jasper since he's in the article, but you don't have to use them if you don't want to," I conceded. Her face fell immediately in response, and then she let out a wistful sigh as she quickly clicked her way through one after another of the best shots of Jasper known to man before arriving back at the first picture of Alice once more.

"You think you know somebody...think you have a chance at something, but then they use you to get what they want and then treat you like shit. Well, fuck him!" she growled as she shut the lid of the laptop a bit too roughly and glared at me. Jesus, talk about the pot calling the kettle black! Oh damn it all to hell, this was getting personal. She surely still didn't blame me for their break-up, did she?

"You know nothing has ever happened between us, right? We're just friends, Rosalie," I explained in a tiny voice, trying to remain calm.

"Hmmph," she replied as she folded her arms, her suddenly softening eyes searching my face for any signs of deception as I stood up straight and backed off a little, unused to any sort of emotional reaction from this woman. I leant over and gingerly picked up my innocent piece of machinery before she murdered it. "Well would you mind telling me what the fuck is wrong with me then?" she asked, surprising me, her voice suddenly devoid of its usual venom as she added, "Because obviously I'm missing something!"

Oh shit. That was such a loaded question. Like I needed my boss to break down in front of me over the loss of some guy, and on top of that ask me what was wrong with her, seeking my opinion for some unknown reason. What was wrong with her? What the fuck was right with her? I had no idea how to respond to her when she was this way. In fact, I'd never seen her this way before.

"There's nothing wrong with you," I answered, lying through my teeth. As far as I was concerned she was insane, but I had to admit, I did feel a little bit sorry for her. Her struggles appeared to be somewhat similar to mine, in that she was trying to force men to fit in with her ideals instead of waiting for the right one to come along and fit in just like that.

"Yeh well he has no idea who he's fucking with!" she snarled as she stood up, clenched her fist and bashed it on her desk, her actions causing me to flinch. And there it was. The bitch was back with a vengeance. I was relieved that I had rescued my laptop before her tirade, but also concerned that she was hinting at some sort of retribution towards Jasper. Surely she wouldn't stoop so low, would she? I was definitely going to have to warn Jasper about her, and perhaps try to smooth things over with her a bit beforehand. I didn't want the woman to go all postal on his ass.

_Well, here goes nothing. Sensitive Bella to the rescue._

"Rosalie, if Jasper were here right now, begging you to take him back, would you?"

"Of course not! Why the hell would I?" she replied in an instant. "The motherfucker hit on you, and I got the feeling you weren't the only one that it happened to."

Oh shit. Was that water in her eyes? Please, God...not the tears! She blinked her eyes rapidly attempting to rid herself of the tears that threatened to break free. Unable to fathom the idea of comforting a blubbering bitch, I knew that I'd have to reassure her further. Great. Just fucking brilliant.

"I've been through the same shit, trying to make guys that weren't meant for me into something they weren't. I lost friends because of it, and will regret it for the rest of my life. Jasper wasn't the right guy for _you_, that's all," I said in fake reassurance. I felt myself cringe, but hoped that she didn't sense that I actually couldn't give a flying fuck about her. It was worth anything to stop her from crying, but it didn't mean I felt comfortable about this particular conversation.

"Looking for a new career as a shrink?" she asked in with a dark laugh as she quickly wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"No, just making a simple observation," I shrugged. Fucking ungrateful bitch. "Besides, the right guy for you could be just around the corner."

_The corner right outside your office door, you moron. You fucking deserve each other!_

She gave me her best scowl, and picked up her jacket and phone. Well that went well. "Yes, well. I've got things to do. After we're through at the conference tomorrow, get this finished and bring me a _printed _copy of the article and the shots _of Miss Brandon_ you want to use by ten o'clock Monday. Understand?" Okay, time to put away sensitive Bella for another few years...she was a mood killer anyways.

Giving up on ever seeing this woman behave like a warm-blooded creature, I nodded once and slung the strap of the laptop over my shoulder before walking towards the door, internally rolling my eyes at her as I wondered why I bothered opening up to this bitch at all. She followed me out of the office and stood next to Mike, giving him a sly wink as I turned and headed for the elevator, the sight of the two of them causing a little bit of bile to rise in my throat. Jesus, she was a piece of work. Not two minutes earlier she was whining about Jasper not wanting her, and just like that, it appeared as though by magic, she was over him.

And then I realised that her response to Jasper's indiscretion was nothing more than that of a spoiled child. She didn't want him in particular...she just couldn't understand why the hell he'd choose anybody else over her, treating men as if they were some sort of possession to be played with until she tired of them. The woman was seriously twisted. I pressed the button to the elevator and waited, more than anxious to make my escape.

"And Bella? You'll need to do a lot better than this in future if you want to continue _having_ a future with _this_ company." Nothing like sticking the knife in at the last moment, just when you think you have a chance of making a clean getaway. I was fed up, and more than agitated by her last little dig.

"Yeh, whatever," I huffed uncaringly.

Mike chuckled and as the doors opened and I got in, I had to suppress the urge to poke my tongue out at the two of them. Right before the doors closed and took me away from the two biggest fucktards in the universe, chunks began to rise up from my stomach as Rose licked her lips and smiled at Mike. I swallowed back the sour taste in my mouth, feeling sickened by the sight of them. Oh yeh...those two were a match made in hell, and bending over and taking it up the ass from those two did not for a happy working life make. In fact, I couldn't wait to get the hell away from them and leave this godforsaken place for good...

~0~

"Bellacakes! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Emmett bellowed as I got out of the cab and headed towards my building.

"Slumming it. You?" I joked as he bounded towards me, dressed in black jeans and a wife beater, his eyes bright and glistening. Right behind him followed a tall, lean guy with dishevelled light brown hair, his piercing brown eyes mesmerising as he approached. Interesting...

"So this must be the beautiful Bella," he whispered smoothly, reaching out his hand to shake mine as his lips broke into a soft smile. I reached forward and grasped his hand furtively, staring into those eyes. I could see why Em was so taken with him. He had this attractive aura about him, exuding a quiet confidence that I'd never seen before, and his hand was so soft and smooth as we made contact. He also was out there, his ostentatious bright blue silk shirt and black silk pants screaming 'look at me'. He wore a black bandana around his slender, pale neck and looked like a goddamned angel, his delicate features counterbalancing Emmett's hulking form nicely.

"And you must be the_ infamous_ Riley Biers," I stated with a laugh and a raised brow.

"At your service, milady," he answered as he brought my hand up to his full lips and kissed my knuckles. Jesus. Yet another fucking waste!

"Yes, Bellacakes...this is my man!" Emmett declared as he looped his arm around Riley's waist, causing Riley to blush fiercely as he let go of my hand.

"Your man? Have I been in a coma for six months or something?" I enquired, feeling as though I'd arrived at a movie late and having to figure out the beginning by myself. Riley opened the door to my building, before waiting for me to enter. Huh. At least the guy had manners.

"Well if you had answered my messages last night, you would have known that our date went well. Really, _really _well!" he gleamed as we reached the top of the stairs and I pulled out my keys to unlock my door. We all entered my apartment, and I immediately put down my keys, laptop and handbag, then headed for the kitchen where the charger to my phone was located. I picked up the cord from the counter and plugged my phone in, anxiously waiting for the thing to work once more.

"Phone died," I answered as I tried to turn on the phone, but there wasn't enough charge in it to power it up. "Shit!" I growled in frustration, impatient as always.

"I've been positively dying to tell you the news!"

"Jesus, you guys sure do move fast," I said out loud, voicing my thoughts as I felt my head spinning while I stood there, staring incredulously at the two of them.

"Fast? I've known this guy for two years...so it's been anything but fast! And who are you to talk? I heard how things were when I talked to you on the phone before it died yesterday. I'm not stupid, Bella. Edward was here, wasn't he?"

Oh shit. I hadn't mentioned it when we spoke, being otherwise occupied, but he obviously knew what had gone on.

"So what if he was?" I answered defensively.

"Oh, no reason. Just letting you know that we've already had a little talk, and I told him I'd kick his ass if he hurt you."

"Of course you did," I answered, the sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

"So, where is he now? He hasn't fucked you then run has he? Because if he has, I'll-I'll..." His eyes were suddenly angry, his fists clenching as he tried to find the words to say next. What the hell was with guys and wanting to punch the crap out of anyone that looked sideways at me?

"Emmett, calm down. You're so full-on baby," Riley whispered calmly as he placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder, his fine fingers rubbing his bare skin soothingly. Oh this guy was good. He was the calm to Emmett's storm...the yin to his yang. Emmett was frustrated and angry, and as much as he had no right to be that way, Riley's words were successfully soothing the savage beast. I myself resisted the urge to tear him a new asshole, deciding, too, that calm was the best way to go. Wrong as he was to interfere, I knew I'd do the same if I was in his position.

"No Emmett, he hasn't fucked me and run...yet. If you must know, I was supposed to go to his place after my meeting with the queen of mean," I explained, gritting my teeth. "But when I realised that my phone was dead, I needed to call by here first." I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the fire escape, opening the window and climbing out to my favourite spot. The two of them followed me there, and as the warm air hit my lungs and I took a deep breath, Emmett pulled out a cigarette and offered me one. I shook my head in refusal, Alice's 'patch lecture' suddenly ringing in my ear.

"Oh, you went in to see Rosalie," he answered, his expression a little remorseful as he lit up and inhaled. And then, I began to get a little pissed, recalling that I had no idea why he'd quit when we hadn't finished our assignment.

"Yes I did, and that reminds me. Is 'your man' the reason why you quit?" I finger quoted with a touch of indignation.

"Oh, yeh...that. Sorry, Bellacakes, but I _did _try to call you," he explained sheepishly.

"Yeh, yeh, you said that already. I'm here now...so can you explain why you had to quit today?" I demanded, letting out a sigh as I stared at Emmett and then at Riley, arching my brow and folding my arms as I waited for an answer.

"I needed to give Rosalie a bit of notice," Emmett explained.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"He starts work for me on Monday," Riley interjected smoothly, wearing a proud smile as he squeezed Emmett's shoulder. "I don't like to have my artists distracted, and Emmett needs to put all his energies into next month's exhibition. We've got a lot to do before then, and I need him completely focused on what has to be done. I hope you understand."

"I understand completely, Riley. I just would have liked to find out directly from the horse's mouth, instead of that fucking asshole Mike!" I growled, feeling a tear sting my eye.

"I had no idea you had to go into the office this morning, or I would have waited until later today to tell her, Bella," Emmett explained regretfully.

"Yeh well I told you I was slumming it, so where else would I have been?" I shot back, giving him a thin smile.

Emmett flicked his barely smoked cigarette over the railing as he tore himself from Riley's grasp and wrapped his arms around me before continuing, "Bella, you knew I had no intention of going back to that job, and Riley needed me to start work right away. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, sweetie. Am I forgiven?" he begged, whispering his pleas in my ear before he pouted and stared into my eyes, his ones searching my face for my forgiveness. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but recent events had softened my stance on many things, including forgiving the ones I care about a little more easily. As much as I was pissed off with the way he went about things, I guess I understood.

"Oh, why not?" I sighed, forcing a smile to placate the man.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly as he kissed me on the cheek and withdrew his embrace, his goofy grin wide as his eyes found Riley's. Once their eyes met, his grin disappeared and turned into an adoring smile. I knew it was love with the way Emmett was looking at him, but I wondered if Riley returned his feelings? After all, it was Emmett that had pined for him all this time, apparently.

"So tell me, Riley. What are your intentions with my best friend?"

"You're not going to punch me too, are you?" he laughed nervously, flinching as I drew my hand back before casually patting him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be that crass," I answered, pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes. "But I could be so inclined to remove certain parts of your anatomy with a blunt instrument."

"Ouch!" he added, his expression turning serious as he realised I wasn't kidding.

"Look Riley. I'm sure you're a very nice guy, but you have to understand, up until recently I had no idea you even existed. Forgive me for being a bit sceptical about your motives, but this all seems a little rushed. And on top of that you're working together as well. There's just so much at stake, and I just worry you'll..."

"Bella," Emmett warned defensively, interrupting my statement.

"It's okay Emmett. She cares about you, and I completely understand where she's coming from." He took a hesitant step towards me, his mesmerising eyes catching mine as he said softly, "You're worried I'll break his heart, right?"

"Yeh, so tell me how you're going to avoid doing that exact thing," I demanded.

"Of course, Bella," he agreed with a sigh, and then began. "Until recently, I was in a long term relationship with someone else. I knew that he wasn't the right one for me, but because I'd committed myself to him...I needed to at least try to make it work."

Boy, did _this_ scenario sound familiar. He averted his eyes from me, unable to look my way for a brief moment.

"Go on," I urged, demanding he look at me once more.

He inhaled heavily and continued, his eyes piercing as they found mine once more. "Marcus was my first and only friend in College. When we met, it was like he understood me more than anybody else ever had. I was having a hard time accepting the fact that I was gay, and he helped me not only to embrace who I was, but to also come out to my family. I owed him everything for that, because I never would have had the courage to do anything about my situation if he hadn't been there to guide and support me."

Jesus, Marcus was Riley's Jake. Emmett leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, his expression one of pride.

"When we graduated, money was tight, so of course when he asked me to move in with him, I accepted. We lived together as friends only for a long time, and Marcus supported me financially until I got my job at Sotheby's. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the career I have now."

"You moved in with him, even though you knew you didn't love him?" I asked. That was the part I didn't understand. At least things with Jake never progressed to the 'moving in' stage.

Reading my obvious disapproval, Riley said, "I know it may seem stupid to you, and it was probably even a little naive of me, but I thought I could make myself love him. We became lovers after that, but I knew as soon as we did, it was a huge mistake. I _needed _to fulfil my obligations to him after everything he did, but I what I should have done was to walk away before things got complicated. I hope you don't think badly of what I did, Bella, because your approval means the world to me. I tried to love Marcus...tried to love him with everything I had, but in the end I just couldn't continue lying to him, or to myself for that matter."

"He just wasn't the right one for you," I confirmed, repeating the sentiments that I'd heard Edward express the day before, which I then later repeated to Rosalie. Riley nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as an expression of guilt crossed his delicate features.

"And right before I planned to leave him, he lost his mother to a heart attack. He'd already lost his father the year before to cancer and he was still mourning the loss of him when his mother passed. It took him a long time to get over her death, and even though I knew I needed out of the relationship, I didn't have the courage to leave at that time. And then I met Jasper, who gave me some sound advice and encouraged me to break out on my own, even offering me financial backup to get things started. I owe him so much."

"Jasper," I smiled. He was certainly the one to make things happen, and things would be so different if I hadn't met him. He was the only Good Samaritan I knew.

"I noticed Emmett the first time I laid eyes on him and the following time we went back to Fire Island. I never forgot him. I even found out where he lived, but there was no way I would ever cheat on Marcus. We tried to do the long distance thing for a while after I moved here, but in time, we just drifted apart." The two of them moved closer together.

I had to admit, I admired the guy for his loyalty and related to what he'd been through, but I decided to let him know just what would happen if he fucked up and hurt my friend.

"That's very admirable, Riley," I said, with a hint of ice in my voice. "But just a word of warning. Hurt my friend here and I'll tear off your balls, have them brass plated and mounted for display at your Gallery before you feel them itch, got it?" I threatened, matter-of-factly. Well, it wasn't as if Emmett had done anything different by threatening Edward, so I figured I was entitled.

He instinctively covered his dick with his hands and answered, bowing his head in reverence, "Of course, milady."

"Now will you two ladies excuse me? I need to go make a few phone calls," I said impatiently as I climbed through the window and headed back inside...

EPOV

It had been some morning. From waking up to a screaming but sexy as hell Bella, to seeing where she worked. to running into her ex...well it just ended up making me as mad as fucking hell. That asshole Mike had invaded Bella's life unwelcomed, and I knew she was anything but happy about it. Frankly, neither was I. I was so tempted to show him how fucking upset I was too, but managed to stop myself when Bella said she'd handle it and I realised that I was about to hospitalise a guy at the place where she worked. There was one moment where I nearly lost it though. When he stood close to her, his body nearly touching hers, I wanted nothing more than to tear his head off and shove it down his throat.

But, I didn't, thanks to her viper of a boss' interference.

Besides, I didn't want to be responsible for Bella losing her job, even though the people she worked with were all a bunch of asshats. I wanted her to be happy, and the look on her face as she stood there arguing with them told me she was anything but. And, according to her confessions the day before, she wanted to write a novel, but I imagined that working for the magazine would prevent her from ever realising that dream. I knew that with or without me, she was meant for better things.

I felt it in my balls.

She deserved everything, and so when she suggested I go home and wait for her, I complied...not because I wanted to back down from a fight, but because I wanted to do anything I could do to make Bella happy. Talk about being unrecognisable. Mere months ago, I was in the middle of hell, receiving chemo for my illness and cowering in my own bubble of self-hatred but now, it was as if I'd been transported cock first straight into another dimension.

I knew loved that show The Twilight Zone for a reason.

After arriving home, I fixed myself an omelette and began to tinker with my bike. I sat on the floor cross-legged and stared at it with a sense of accomplishment, realising that all that remained was for me to put it back together and polish it up. All the parts had either been restored or replaced and its completion made me feel like I'd really done something important...and it represented a goal that a year back, I never would have contemplated achieving. It was as if my life had turned into one long, colourful and delicious dream and the completion of the bike was another piece of the puzzle that would now become part of my new life.

And, more than anything, I wanted Bella to be that one final puzzle piece that completed the perfect picture.

I couldn't wait to get the bike back on the road and take Bella for a ride. I groaned as I imagined her ass on the leather and her legs and arms wrapped around me as I hit the open road with her, and then realised that even I got it finished this weekend, her going on a ride with me would probably never become reality.

As I realised that truth, I felt a sudden sense of urgency take over me, compelling me to pick up a wrench and begin the time consuming task of putting this beautiful piece of machinery back together. After working on it for around an hour, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hey," she said as I wiped my hands on a rag and answered the phone.

"Bella," I sighed in relief as I heard the sound of her voice, tossing my wrench onto the drop sheet.

"You still up for a visitor?"

"I'm always up for you, Bitchella," I answered, putting on my best evil voice.

"Are you sure you aren't seventeen?" she laughed.

"Not last I checked, no." And then I thought about the next day, and realised that time was running short. This could be one of my last chances to have her in my arms, so I decided that I needed to spend as much time with her as possible before this weekend was over.

"Don't forget your toothbrush," I suggested with a smirk.

"Toothbrush? Why would I need that?"

"Because I plan on feeding you while you're here," and then I stumbled over my words before adding, "and besides, you don't want to go to the conference tomorrow with strange things stuck between your teeth now, do you?"

"Gross!" She laughed loudly at my joke before asking in an exuberant voice, "So you want me to stay with you in your cardboard box then?"

"Sure, if you'd like," I answered as casually as possible.

_Please say yes, please say yes..._

"I'd like," she answered breathlessly.

_Yes!_

I resisted the urge to do a fist pump, instead allowing a victorious smile to cross my face. "Hmmm...in that case, you'd better bring a change of clothes as well. We don't want you outdoing the scantily clad models in the nudity stakes."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you and I could recreate one of the scenes from Alice's book," she whispered seductively. "You could be the doctor, and I could be the patient."

Oh Jesus. Was she _trying _to kill me?

"Just get your delectable ass over here. I plan on doing a few naughty things to it after you denied me my demonstration last night." I snickered at the thought, and then an idea flashed through my devious mind.

"I'll be there in an hour, Sven. Right after I have a shower and change," she said in a sultry voice, my cock immediately growing hard at her words of promise, images of her wet and covered in soap as I rammed my length into her vivid in my mind.

"Second floor, apartment ten. Don't be late, or I'll have to start without you," I warned in a strained voice, my free hand stroking myself under my jeans as she giggled and then hung up.

I groaned longingly as I set my phone on the coffee table and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, closing my eyes as I imagined doing everything do that beautiful body of hers, while at the same time resisting the temptation to take care of business.

After cleaning my teeth, putting on some aftershave and dressing in my most comfortable pair of torn blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, I went to the bedroom to prepare for her visit, making sure all my supplies were in place, smiling at the thought of what I had planned. I returned to my living room, suddenly remembering that I needed to check for any signs that gave away who I was related to. I quickly ran my eyes around the room to ensure that nothing of my family existed, on one hand relieved that I found nothing, but on the other hand saddened that nothing in my apartment pointed to the fact that I had anybody else in my life. The idea of displaying anything that reminded me of my parents had been far too painful after they died, and since then Alice had kept all of the family albums and mementos packed away in boxes at her place.

No sooner was I done than she was standing at my door, overnight bag and clothes on a hanger in hand, wearing a wicked grin, a blue sleeveless top and a short denim skirt.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I said with a sly smirk, grasping her arm and dragging her inside before grabbing her clothes and bag and hanging them on the hooks of the hallstand. My hands found her face and my mouth found purchase on her lips for an urgent kiss, while my nose scented the fresh smell of strawberries.

"Easy there, tiger. There'll be plenty of time for that," she laughed as she released our kiss and pushed me away, her inquisitive eyes wandering around the living room.

"Well stop being so fucking tempting then," I said unapologetically as I took a step back to give her some space. I seriously could _not _get enough of this woman.

"Pretty nice for a cardboard box," she said, nodding in approval and looking seriously impressed as she spotted my bike in pieces on the floor and headed over to where it all lay.

"How long before you're done?"

"If I push things...a few more days, maybe more. I like to take my time."

_Usually._

"How long have you been at this?"

"About a year and a half, on and off," I said.

_In between my parents dying and the cancer..._

"I notice there's a seat on the back." She picked up the owner's manual I had sitting on the floor next to the bike, pointing to a picture of of the bike in its completion. "Maybe you could take me out for a ride sometime."

"Sure," I said with a hint of doubt in my tone, knowing that I'd probably never get the chance.

She stood up and handed me the book, her eyes glancing toward the book shelf.

"Wow, that's quite a collection of cookbooks." Her eyes carefully perused the shelves, her fingers grazing them, the covers of which were dog eared and worn due to my reading habits when ill. "Oh, and car repair manuals...and you like reading true stories," she confirmed, seemingly impressed.

"Yes. I like to read about other people's truths," I answered, nearly gagging on my words.

_Everyone's except mine._

I had quite a collection of autobiographies of a number of famous icons with books about everybody from Nelson Mandela to Ghandi and everything in between. It helped that my sister worked for a publisher and that I worked at the library...it fed my addiction nicely.

"No vampire stories I see, but wait!" She plucked one of Alice's books from the shelf, and my body tensed as I realised that I had been too focused on photographs to remember to hide Alice's books.

"Yes. Well, once I got the job to be on the next cover, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," I answered, lying smoothly. God, I hated lying to her. I took Alice's book from her and placed it back on the shelf, along with the manual, while feelings of guilt began to barrel their way through me. If I wanted to survive tonight without blowing it, I knew that I had to change the subject.

"Have you had anything to eat?" I asked as I took her hand and led her towards the kitchen.

"Nope. But I'm not that hungry. When I saw Rosalie give Mike her fuck me eyes, I threw up in my mouth a little."

"Appetite killer if ever I heard one. But if you're going to let me have my way with you later, you'll need some sustenance, so how about I make you an omelette?"

She gave me a smirk and nodded her head before she leant upward and kissed me softly on the lips. Then, she watched me as I cooked and plated one of my famous dishes for her, taking her seat at my dining table and devouring the food before uttering a single word.

"Jesus, I'd hate to see you when you _are_ starving! You eat like a pig!" I commented with a smile, my chin propped in my hand as I leant on the table, watching and listening in fascination as she enjoyed her meal.

"It's not my fault. Food this good should be made illegal," she near moaned as she licked the fork, every scrap of food gone. "It's like fucking crack!"

"Crack you say? Well I did have to 'crack' a few eggs to make this!" I joked lamely.

"Oh please, try not to make me vomit again! That joke was seriously bad!"

"Bad you say? Well I'm just trying to keep up my bad boy reputation," I said as I stood up and took the dishes into the kitchen before taking her hand and leading her to the living room, wanting more than anything for her to join me in my bedroom.

Of course, she wasn't having any of that. Instead, she stopped before the bike once more, and I let out a groan of frustration in response. I knew it was selfish of me wanting her all the time, but I just couldn't help myself. Every time I looked at her, I always wanted to attack her.

"Need any help with the bike? Perhaps I could polish your parts!" she laughed as she let go of my hand and sat herself on the floor.

_Okay, so maybe the sex will have to wait for a bit longer. Control yourself man!_

"Sure, you can polish any part you want," I answered with a evil smile as I sat down next her and watched her watching me with fascination as I tinkered with my bike a little more.

We sat there for several hours, and before I knew it, the sun had begun to set. We had spent the afternoon joking and laughing, never touching on anything too personal while we worked harmoniously, our main topic of conversation mostly about motorcycles. She helped me put parts together, polishing them lovingly as I added them to the frame. She was meticulous and had a real eye for detail, I realised, and she also asked me to name parts as I put them in their place. I'd never felt more at ease with anybody else in my entire life, Alice included. There was just something about her that was a balm to my frayed soul, and she healed me like no other.

"Time for some dinner. How about we order in some Chinese?" I suggested, as I wiped my hands and picked up my phone.

"Sounds great."

"Anything in particular you like?" I asked.

"Some noodles would be great."

"Sure thing."

"I'll just go wash up," she said as she stood up and stretched before grabbing her things and heading for the bathroom.

I ordered my favourite sweet and sour chicken balls with rice and vegetarian noodles and I went to the kitchen and washed my hands before I got us out some beers. I tossed her one as I came back into the living room, where I found her sitting on my couch.

"Cheers, and thanks for your help, my little apprentice," I said with a smile as I sat down next to her and clanked my beer to hers.

"Cheers." She kicked off her sandals and swivelled her feet up onto the couch. "So, all healed, then?" she asked as she took a sip.

I put down my beer and picked up her foot, caressing it gently. I smiled at the thought of how much influence this little foot had had on my life. "Sure is. Now come here." I pulled her around and swung my legs up, wrapping my arms around her and holding her back close to my chest as we gazed at our reflections in the window, while darkness fell around the room. We sat there for several moments in silence, her body resting against mine as the two of us just breathed in and out, but before no time at all, our food was delivered. I reluctantly got up and answered the door, bringing the food back to the couch where we could enjoy each's company in a little more comfort.

"Bet it takes a lot of patience to rebuild something like that bike," she said as she inhaled a mouthful of food, her tongue wrapping around an errant noodle as she threw her head back and swallowed. I swear, watching somebody eat had never been so fascinating, so fucking sexy.

"Sure does. But I like doing it...it relaxes me, and gives me a sense of accomplishment. I'm gonna kind of miss working on it when I'm done. Ball?" I offered with a laugh as I picked one up between my chopsticks and offered it to her.

"Maybe later. You'll need to find something else to occupy your time, that's all." Of course I could never distract the woman.

"Guess so," I said as I shoved the ball in my mouth and chewed. And for the following few moments, we finished our meal in silence, until I heard her let out a sigh.

And then, her brow crinkled, signalling that she wanted to ask me something that would probably throw me out of my comfort zone. Before I could redirect the conversation, she'd already opened her mouth to speak.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" She put down the empty container and picked up her beer, throwing her head back as she took a sip. I cleared my throat, guzzled my beer and slammed the empty bottle on the coffee table, and wondered what was going to come out of that sweet mouth of hers.

"Okay," I replied nervously as I braced myself, preparing for the worst.

"Do you think it's wrong to want to have it all?"

I swallowed heavily in response, wondering the same thing.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" I replied, relieved that I could answer her question truthfully.

"You've been doing what you love as a hobby, right? Wouldn't you like to be paid to do the mechanic or the cooking thing all the time?"

"Sure I would," I replied, and then her expression changed to one of frustration. "I get the feeling that you're not happy in your job, are you?" I surmised, hoping that it was only her job that left her unsatisfied, and that at least for now, she felt that her personal life was looking up. Mine sure was.

"No I'm not, and now that Emmett's gone...I just don't feel like I've got any reason to go back," she said with a shrug. "I kind of feel bad about it, but..."

"Bella, I understand how you feel, but if you left, what would you do to survive?" I asked logically.

"I'd still have to get something else to supplement my income, but like I said to you the other day, I really want to write a novel. It's what I've always want to do, but I just haven't had the guts to take that final leap and start. I guess I'm a bit scared of the unknown, you know? How about you? Are you scared about making your next choice...wondering if it's the right one?"

_Oh, Bitchella, you have no idea._

And then I realised something. I realised that I had been scared for much of my adult life...pushing people away, rebelling against everything my parents tried to instill in me...bucking against the system. I wanted, more than anything, for things to be different in future. I bit my lip, wanting more than anything to tell her about how I felt, but of course that would be too dangerous. "Yes. I'm scared as hell. But you know what? I'm sick of being scared, aren't you?" I countered, keeping my statement general while at the same time directing the conversation back to the subject of her. She nodded once and let out a wistful sigh as she finished her beer, and I took the empty bottle from her and put it on the coffee table.

"Come on, Bitchella, enough of the heavy conversation. I have disregarded my duties as a host by neglecting to give you a tour of the rest of my apartment," I said, waggling my eyebrows as I took her hand and dragged her off the couch.

"How rude!" she exclaimed, faking a look of distaste as we entered the hallway that headed towards my room.

"Yes...where are my manners? I just _have _to show you the rest of my cardboard box, that is, unless of course you want to show me yours?" I laughed as we stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Very funny, asshole!" she laughed.

"This is my bathroom. It's got a huge shower, big enough for two you might say, but you've already seen it," I said as I flicked on the light and hurriedly pointed out the features of the room, with its black, marble tiled walls and huge shower head. I smiled as I spotted her overnight bag in the corner, while her clothes hung on the hook next to the sink.

"I have to say they're nice tiles," she said as I turned off the light, shut the door and dragged her towards my room. "Hey! Slow down! You're gonna rip my arm out of its socket!"

"Oh stop your whining!" I growled as we arrived at my bedroom door. I pushed it open and dragged her in. "My room," I said as I walked in and switched on the lamp. Her look of annoyance turned into a blush as she looked around, her eyes grazing across the bed before stopping dead at the sight of what was on my nightstand.

"Um, it's nice," she said as I took her hand and led her to the bed. I sat down on the edge, placing her legs between my knees before I reached over and picked up the small paddle that was at the centre of her concerns.

"Well?" I questioned with a smile, waving the offending item in front of her.

"What?" she answered.

"What do you mean, what? You know perfectly well what this what is!"

"Err, what?" She laughed nervously.

"Bella!"

"Are you trying to tell me that your new hobby is table tennis? Or do you have a speech impediment?" she asked with an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes.

"Not really ever been interested in ping pong per se, but I am partial to many other recreational activities..."

"Other activities?" she enquired with an overly exaggerated gasp. "Whatever do you mean, sir?"

"Oh...yes! Call me sir again!" I growled.

She arched her brow at me, but her playful eyes told me so much more.

_Oh, yes! She wants to play! _

"I told you I wanted a demonstration of your dream...so I thought a prop might set the scene. You've been a bad girl. You've been holding out on me about your dream, and I think you deserve to be punished."

"Punished?" She shivered in response as I reached around and rubbed the paddle along her ass before giving it a quick tap.

"Strip down and let me have you over my knee, or suffer the consequences," I commanded in a strong voice.

Her jaw fell open and she gasped in mock horror, but the evil glint in her eye spoke volumes.

_Oh yes...she sure does want to play!_

"No fucking way!" she said as her blush deepened. "You'll never have your way with me, you bastard!" she protested feebly as she pushed herself away from me.

My already semi-hard cock sprang to life in response, straining against my jeans as she made a beeline for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" I growled as I stood up and shoved the handle of the paddle in my jeans pocket before I moved to cut her off at the door, the force of our colliding bodies causing it to slam shut.

I gripped her wrists and brought her arms up before pressing my body against her back, bracing her body against the door. "Oh fuck!" she squeaked as I bent forward and pressed my lips to the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"I plan on it, and more," I whispered as I slid my tongue across her delicious skin. "Stay right there!" I growled as I released her momentarily to take off my shirt. She complied, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder and watched me while still keeping her arms above her head.

"Face front against that door!" I commanded, and she let out a little giggle before complying. "And don't move an inch until I say!"

She moaned in response, and my cock reacted by hardening further. Oh, this was going to be so good!

I gripped her waist and ran my hands down over her skirt clad thighs before I made contact with the soft skin of her legs. Just to make sure she still wanted to play, I whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir," she answered with heaving breaths.

_Yes!_

"Good," I said as I slid my hands underneath the skirt, and my breath hitched as I gripped the material and hoisted it upwards, revealing a black lacy thong underneath.

_Holy fuck. I think I just came!_

"You wore a thong?" I asked softly, groaning as I bunched the material up around her waist and ran my hands over the bare, smooth skin of her luscious butt. "How convenient for me!" I said as I tapped her skin lightly with my hand, eliciting a beautiful whimper from her lips. I picked up the thin material of the thong and dragged it between my fingers before pushing it aside and slipping my fingers past her ass and reaching down towards her wet folds.

"Yes," she whispered as I teased her entrance, my fingers playing with her soft, slick skin.

"So fucking wet," I whispered as I ground myself into the side of her body while my fingers lightly touched and teased her lips. I couldn't wait to bury my tongue and then my cock between them.

I pulled out the paddle and showed it to her, silently asking her if it's what she wanted. She nodded yes.

"I'll go softly," I whispered, before getting back into character. She licked her lips and gave me a beautiful, seductive smile.

"Now let's see. How many strokes should you get, hmmm? Perhaps one for every day you hid this from me, which would be at least three. But, to make sure you learn something from this, I'd better make it four."

I brought the paddle back and tapped it lightly on her left cheek, my fingers slipping up to her clit as I did. "That's one."

"Fuck!" she yelped.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" she answered as my fingers continued to circle her puckered nub relentlessly.

_There is a God and he loves me!_

I drew the paddle back once more and brought it to her right cheek, the delicious, thwacking sound as it hit her skin causing her to groan. "That's two," I whispered, my voice shaky as I ground into her once more, my fingers never stopping their ministrations. Her hips rolled slowly, pressing against my fingers and forcing them against the door, her ass cheeks pleasantly pink.

I brought the paddle back a third time, making contact with her upper thigh just below her left cheek. "Three," I moaned, feeling as though I could come undone at any moment.

"Mmhmmm," she said incoherently as I moved my fingers from her clit and plunged them inside her heat.

"You like that, do you?" I hissed as I withdrew my fingers and thrust them in once more.

"Yes!"

Holy Christ, she was sexy! My fingers began to pump relentlessly as my thumb found her clit before bringing the paddle down one last time on her remaining thigh.

"That's four!" I dropped the paddle to the floor and released my fingers from her throbbing core and whispered, "Are we good?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" she answered as I massaged her flushed skin before turning her around.

"Come here," I said as I grabbed her hips and pressed against her, crushing my lips to hers before she leapt into my arms. I gasped as I caught her, and then gripped her ass while she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"So, hot. So fucking hot!" I ran my tongue along her lips and plunged it into her mouth as I walked her over to the bed and gently eased her down on the edge before deciding that we needed to get naked, and fast!

As if my ass was on fire, I took a step back and tore at my button fly, removing my jeans and boxers, releasing my painfully erect cock as I tossed my clothes aside.

I stalked towards the bed and knelt before her, before I said, "As much as I love what you're wearing, it all has to go." In a flurry, she was free of her skirt and top, her legs still dangling over the edge of the bed as I watched her undress. She sat up and unclasped her bra before tossing it over my head, and I licked my lips as I impatiently hooked my fingers around her thong before quickly dragging it off her body.

I placed my hands under her knees and pulled her body towards me, so that her butt was on the edge of the bed, and then pushed her knees apart. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, and my dick was rising to the occasion as I peppered kisses up her leg, all the way to the inside of her thigh until my eyes were met with her pink, swollen mound of flesh.

She threw her head back into the covers and let out a tiny hiss as I took a long swipe of her glistening slit with my tongue. I pressed her legs wider, exposing her to me completely as I pressed in further and savoured the moment, wriggling my tongue into her hole, while my nose pressed against her hardened nub. She took in a huge breath and held in there, as if waiting to see what I'd do next.

"So good." I muttered as my tongue probed her, sought out more of her flavour. She quivered in response as she exhaled a gush of air. "You taste so good," I whispered as my tongue found its way up towards her waiting clit, which stood hardened before me. "And you're so fucking turned on, aren't you?" I murmured as I sealed my mouth around her clit, flicking it lightly with my tongue as I formed a vacuum around her flesh.

"Ungh...yes, Edward. Yes!" she squealed as her hips rolled forward and she reached down towards my head and gripped my hair, her hands pulling my face towards her needy skin. I happily obliged and sucked harder, at the same time adding two of my fingers to the mix, plunging them inside her suddenly quaking body and curling them up to touch that hard nub of skin deep within.

"Oh fuck!" she cried, her hands weaving through my hair uncontrollably as I twisted my fingers within her and pressed hard on the one place that brought her undone, while at the same time my tongue found that sweet spot to the right of her clit.

"Let go, Bella," I whispered in a muffled voice as I felt her body coil around my probing fingers. Her hips and hands moved with blinding rapidity as she writhed against me, and I knew she was there.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ yes!" she cried as she arched her back and came with such force that I thought that her walls were about to push my fingers out of her body.

I removed my fingers and placed them in my mouth, sucking off her remaining essence before I stood quickly and climbed up on top of her, silently encouraging her to scoot back. I stopped as I felt her hesitate, but by the time I realised she'd stopped moving, I was straddling her upper body, just below her perfectly shaped breasts. Before I could question what she was doing, her hand gripped my weeping dick.

"Ah," I said as I placed my hands on her breasts and stared into those pretty eyes of hers, my fingers finding her nipples and twirling them until they hardened. I lifted up on my knees and gently thrust forward into her hand.

"Move up a bit more," she whispered as she pumped my shaft. Without argument, I moved my body up and gripped the headboard, dropping my head down between my arms to watch as her tongue darted out and licked and swirling around the head of my throbbing, needy cock.

"Oh Bella," I moaned as she licked all the way down and back up again, her free hand cupping and rolling my balls, the feeling as she worked me like nothing on earth. Just when I thought what she was doing couldn't get any better, she released both hands and grabbed my ass, pulling me all the way down into her mouth.

"Mmmm," she hummed as I felt my dick reach the back of her throat.

"Jesus!" I yelped as her mouth sucked and her teeth grazed, while my hips moved back and then gently forward once more. "Your mouth...it's fucking magic!" I groaned, feeling the familiar pull deep within my groin as she gripped tighter, her fingers pressing between my ass cheeks as she encouraged me forward once more.

I watched as she worked me with her beautiful mouth, her lips swollen as they wrapped around me in the most glorious of ways. I could never envision anything more perfect, and if she kept this up much longer, I knew I'd cum within seconds. "Gonna ...ah...cum...if you keep doing that. Wanna...be...inside you," I grunted between gentle thrusts, prompting her to release me and look up at me through those fucking adorable eyes. I knelt up and she scrambled up the bed between my legs, leaning her back against the headboard, and at the same time I reached for the nightstand and picked up a rubber.

"Let me," she offered. I handed her the packet and she carefully tore open the wrapper before grabbing my shaft and rolling it on, her mouth so close to my cock that I had to stop myself from seeking it out again.

"Bella," I moaned, closing my eyes for a brief moment as she pumped my shaft a few times before releasing her grasp.

"Kiss me," she said softly as I opened my eyes and gazed into hers.

Still on my knees, I grasped her face in my hands and leant into her, sealing my mouth around hers. She flicked her tongue against my lips, her hands finding purchase around my neck as I opened my mouth, inviting her in. Our tongues tangled and swirled, and I couldn't get enough of her wet, warm tongue. I released the kiss, my mouth craving to explore other parts of her just as desperately.

"Suck me," she muttered.

_Well alright then!_

I kissed my way across her jaw, her breath shallow and needy as I sucked gently on her neck, ensuring not to mark her this time. I took in one nipple and then the other, gently biting and licking each one as she arched her body forward.

I felt her legs move underneath me and watched as she moved her lower body to rise up onto her knees, while at the same time she pushed against my chest, silently ordering me to give her some room.

She turned around and bent her body forward, pushing her ass in the air as she grasped the headboard before she boldly commanded, "Now fuck me."

_Yes ma'am!_

I moved forward, placing kisses on her shoulders and then down the small of her back, before grasping my dick and rubbing it along her slit.

"My pleasure," I said out loud as I found her entrance and pressed into her tight, wet hole. We groaned in unison as I pushed further into her, feeling every part of her as I buried myself within her folds.

"Yes," she said as she pressed her ass against me, causing me to penetrate her so deep, that I hit her sweet spot right away. "Faster," she commanded.

I gripped her hips and picked up my pace, revelling in the sounds of my grunts and her moans as we found a frantic pace that somehow worked for us. Beads of sweat ran off my body and splashed onto her already shiny skin, and I couldn't believe how pounding into her like this made me feel. It was only a matter of moments before I felt the pressure build within me.

I reached around her body and found her hardened bundle of nerves, pinching and circling the nub as I pumped into her frantically. My other hand stroked her back before squeezing her ass and I said through clenched teeth, "Nearly there...shit...so close..." My fingers were frantically swirling and pressing against her clit, willing her to cum first.

"Edward...oh...fuck! Cumming!" she cried as her body convulsed and her walls clenched around me.

I released her clit and brought both hands to her hips, driving myself towards my release. My balls tightened and I threw my head back as I reached the pinnacle of where I wanted to be. "Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed as my body shook and I released within her like a quivering mess as I slumped against her back, feeling totally spent and thoroughly sated. My heart pounded and my breaths came hard, and I inhaled a few times, trying to regain the strength I needed to move.

When I was able, I rocked back on my knees and withdrew from her, feeling as though I was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Holy shit!" she said as she flopped on the bed face first. I removed the condom and threw it in my trashcan, before pulling back the covers and inviting Bella in. She rolled her body over and moved towards me, resting her back against my chest as I covered her up.

"That was fucking incredible!" I breathed as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tenderly on her shoulder.

"So...tired," she said with a yawn.

"Me too. I'm wiped actually," I said with a lazy, post-orgasmic smile.

"We'd better get some sleep. Have to be up early for the conference," she said.

"Up, you say?" I said with a laugh, thrusting my hips against her.

"Oh, give it a rest, you hormonal pre-pubescent teenager! I'm fucking exhausted!" she said with a snort.

"Sorry," I said, feeling a sudden frown cross my face.

Every muscle tightened and my heart ached, but I held fast and waited, not wanting to reveal my sudden panic attack to Bella. Not long after her laughter died down, her breathing settled into a beautiful rhythm, allowing reality to come crashing down upon me in its entirety. As I felt her body relax against mine while she drifted into a deep sleep, tears began to sting my eyes at the realisation that this could probably be the last time I held her...the last time I kissed her...the last time I made love to her. But what killed me more was the fact that not only would I lose those things for good, but that I would also be to blame for the hurt and pain that would follow after I tell her what I'd done.

And there was no doubt about it, by this weekend's end, hurt she would be.

I held her closer still and I blinked back my tears as I pressed my nose into her hair and breathed deeply, trying to commit her unique perfume to my memory. I knew that when this was over, remembering everything about Isabella Marie Swan would be pure torture. But, I also knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this woman would be an impossibility to forget. I let out a strangled sob, my body shaking as I closed my eyes tightly and murmured against her hair, "Goodbye, Bella."

**A/N: Awww! This chapter was torture to write, so please let me know what you think. Next stop: The Writers Conference!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Apologies it's been so long for an update, but I've been away, and trying to keep LTT readers satisfied as well. Sooo...this is it! The Writer's Conference has finally arrived! An actual writer's conference exists, and though I got locations from the real thing, I've taken a few liberties with what actually happens there (sexing it up for my own ends hehe). The name of the business mentioned is an actual business of a fb friend of mine! So I shall give you the link (minus the spaces of course) and if you mention 100 Monkeys you get a 25% discount!**

**http:/ yourpassionconsultant. com/ consultants/ kimspassioncorner/ **

**This chapter is going to switch POV's a bit, as I don't want you to miss a thing...so I hope that's okay! I hope I get this right...and PLEASE let me know what you think with a review! I need encouragement from you guys to see this story through! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own my 100 Monkeys hoodie!**

**CHAPTER 28 – SHITE – MEET FAN**

**APOV**

"Good morning' darlin'," Jasper whispered as he waved a cup of camomile tea under my nose, the subtle aroma awakening my senses.

I rolled over and stretched my tired limbs, our exploits from the night before making me feel pleasantly sore. "Hey, you," I replied with a smile as I opened my eyes and focused on his pretty eyes, which lit up as he sat next to me on the bed. The fact that his eyes could capture me so attested to how mesmerising they were, since all he wore were a pair of Edward's old sweat pants and nothing else. He'd stayed with me ever since my breakdown and confession, wrapping me up in a cocoon of warmth, assurance and seriously hot fucking, even getting clothes from the dry cleaners delivered here so he didn't have to leave me.

"You'll have to get up soon. Busy day ahead," he said, checking the time on the clock radio.

I sat up in bed and he handed me the tea. I took a sip and smiled, revelling in the notion that he was part of my life. He'd made my tea just how I liked it...even sweetened it with a little honey, when he'd probably only seen me make it that way once. It was such a warm, comforting feeling...knowing that he knew me so well, even better than I knew myself sometimes, and even though we'd only just barely hooked up.

"Thanks, and I know," I said as my stomach began to do flip-flops. "I'm just glad that Bella won't find out till after she gets her article done. Even when she hates me, at least getting it finished will be some small consolation," I offered, the guilt washing through me once more.

"Darlin', she may be angry and hurt when she finds out, but nobody in their right mind could ever hate you," he assured.

"Thanks Jasper, but even if she doesn't hate me, she'll never forgive me, that much I know," I said as I took another sip of the sweet brew.

He reached out and took the cup from my hands, and then placed it on the nightstand before leaning in to kiss me. I wound my hands around his neck, the feel of his hair soft and silken as I tangled my fingers through it. Our tongues melded and I let out an audible sigh as the smell and warmth of him surrounded me. No matter how many times it had happened, every time I was with him this way, it made me feel reborn...like I'd been given a second chance at breathing.

"Alice, it may take a while, but I think she'll forgive you. Besides, I don't know how anyone can be in the same room with you without wanting to tear your clothes off and have their way with you," he whispered lustfully as his tongue slid further into my mouth, completely dominating me, and, oh how I loved it!

And it wasn't just his kisses that I loved...it was damn well near everything. I loved the way he smiled at me, assuring me that he was always going to be there; I loved the way he laughed and always made me feel at ease, telling me nothing would ever make him leave, even when I fucked up; I loved the way he held me and made me feel like I was the most cherished thing on this earth...and I adored the way he took charge when we fucked, the way he met every one of my needs...and even invented a few new ones that I never knew existed. Yep. I loved everything about him...his perfect face and body, his mind, his soul. I. Loved. Him. Oh fuck! I loved him! I loved Jasper Whitlock!

"I love you," I blurted in breathless realisation as his mouth released mine and he kissed my neck, those three significant words leaving my lips before my brain had time to rationalise the possible consequences of what they meant. His lips stopped against my skin mid-kiss and his body froze in response.

"Err...what?" he asked against my skin. Oh shit. This could not be good. Oh God let the earth open up and swallow me whole!

"Oh, nothing!" I said as I sat up straight and pressed my palms against his chest, trying to push him away. Why the hell had I just said out loud? I loved him. I said that I loved him! I'd never said those words to anyone else except for members of my family! How could that be, when I've only just gotten together with him? And even if I did love him...surely I could have kept my trap shut for a while until I got used to the idea! What the hell was wrong with me?

"You...love me?" he questioned as he lifted his head, his eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets as he spoke. I watched him and the panic began to rise within me as I noticed that his chest was heaving, the obvious shock coursing through him nearly killing me as he blinked a few times, no doubt trying to fathom what had just happened. "You. Fucking. Love. Me?"

"I-I...didn't mean to...it...just...came out...without...I..." It wasn't as though I wanted to take back my statement, but at the same time I didn't want to scare him away either. Shit. I didn't know where to look, or what to think, especially when his absolutely astounded expression didn't offer me any assurances. "Oh Jasper, can you just forget I ever said it? Please?" I begged.

He shook his head emphatically and swallowed heavily while he closed his eyes briefly, his breaths evening out, his expression softening before he opened his eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to forget what you said? I mean...fucking hell Alice!"

Oh shit. If he wasn't gonna forget about it, and he reacted this way where did that leave us? Was he going to make a run for it now? His previous shocked expression had given way to a stare that way too intense, and as much as it pained me to do so, I knew I needed to let him off the hook.

"Jasper, it's okay. It was a heat of the moment statement...I shouldn't have said anything at all," I interrupted as I felt tears begin to sting my eyes. "I take it back..."

"Say what?" he asked incredulously.

And then a tear rolled down my cheek as I reiterated regretfully, "I...take it back. I'm sorry Jasper."

"Now you listen here Alice. You can't take it back...I won't allow it."

"Yes I can and I will," I sobbed.

"No. You. Can't," he insisted as he reached for my tear and wiped it away with his thumb. "Now, if you'll be so kind, mind hearing me out before you say anything else you might regret?" He leant forward, gazing intently into my eyes, his brow crinkling as I felt my heart thump out of my chest. I attempted to avert my eyes from him, trying but failing to break the hold he had over me.

"Look at me!" he demanded, frustrated. His eyes were intense as his face moved inches from mine and his hands clasped my jaw so tightly that I thought I was going to stop breathing. I came to the realisation that I was trapped in his tangled web, and even if I wanted to escape, I had not a chance in hell of doing that any longer.

He let out a sigh and his body trembled. His lips quivered as his eyes bored into mine. And then, I saw it...a look I'd seen glimpses of before, but never this complete...this full of yearning. His hardened mouth gave way to that lopsided grin...his widened eyes closed a little and warmed as he smiled, and his brow smoothed until the frown he had worn moments before no longer existed. He stared at me with the most loving expression that I had ever seen, his blue eyes flickering in the morning light as I felt him move so close that our heaving breaths mingled.

"Oh darlin', you don't know how many times I've hoped to hear you say that."

"Really?" He nodded his head.

"Don't you realise that I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you?" he declared in a soft but reverent voice as he swallowed heavily. He rested his forehead against mine and stared longingly into my eyes, and I could swear that a tear was sitting in the corner of one of them. I smiled at him in response as he blinked it back, and I was overcome with joy that he felt the same as I did.

"You-you do?" I stammered.

"Yes. I do. I love you Alice Cullen. Always have, always will...and I'm never letting you go," he declared in the sweetest voice as he nodded his head against mine, our noses rubbing together.

I felt a combined rush of heat and relief flow through me as I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly. His response was nothing like I'd felt before. His lips weren't needy, hard or rushed. This kiss was gentle and so full of longing, full of want that I literally felt the love pour out of him and flow into me. He gently ran his tongue over my lips as our tongues tangled slowly, his grip on my face tightening as he told me in his own way that I was his and that he was mine. His tongue slid in and out and searched every part of my mouth, the warmth of him incredible as he loved me. Simply. Completely.

He pulled back from our kiss and without a word, his eyes told me everything I needed as they stared at my lips and then lowered. He let out a groan as he leant forward and kissed my throat, his mouth sucking my flesh and marking me. I didn't care. I was flying too high to let anything as trivial a worrying about a hickey ruin this incredibly surreal moment. I was his. I knew it without a shadow of a doubt.

"Oh God," I sighed as my thoughts and feelings overwhelmed me and his hands found their way down my body, caressing my waist and reaching around to my ass as he slid the sheet off me and in the same movement his mouth found my nipple.

"This...is mine," he said into my skin as his eyes met mine, blazing possessively before he twirled his tongue around my skin. "And this as well," he added as his mouth found my other nipple, suckling on it until it pebbled beneath his hot, flicking tongue. Without taking his eyes off me, he ran his tongue down my stomach, circling my belly button before he flicked the centre of it, causing me wriggle underneath him. No sooner had he done that, than he was pulling the sheet off the bed and lying between my legs.

"Yours...all yours," I breathed as I watched his every movement.

"And your pussy? Your sweet, wet pussy? Nobody's but mine ever again!" he growled as his fingers spread my lips apart and his tongue flicked against my clit before he smiled up at me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh God I love you Jazz!" I said as my hips jerked upward to seek out his mouth once more.

"I love you too, more than my own life," he whispered lustfully in response, his eyes burning into mine before he dove in, devouring every inch of me, his mouth and fingers sending me into sweet, sweet oblivion as his thick, wet tongue wriggled into me, claiming and lapping, probing and loving. He never left a spot untouched as he explored every inch of me with his mouth until it finally sealed around my aching clit.

"Yes!" I hissed as my hands carded through his beautiful locks and my hips thrust upward, willing him to give me everything. His reverent eyes never left mine as I watched him watch me, the jolts of pleasure shooting through me like electricity as his tongue flicked, licked and swirled around my erect flesh until I came with such force that I thought I was going to pass out. He climbed up my body and in one swift movement his pants were gone and he was kneeling between my legs, staring down at me.

"I need you," he whispered as he reached over and fumbled with the drawer, retrieving a condom. "I want you," he added as he opened the packet and rolled the rubber on his aching cock. "I love you...forever Alice Cullen." And then his body was covering mine and as his hands reached up caressed my face, he kissed me passionately before his hands trailed down my body and his hips rolled and in one swift movement, he had sheathed himself inside me.

"Jazz!" I shouted as he invaded me, my heart racing and my body clenching around him.

"Mine!" he said as he drew back and pushed himself in deeper still as he reached down and brought my knees up to his chest, his movements slow and torturous as he gently brought me to the precipice of where I wanted to be. I closed my eyes and gave into the sensation of him, and for the next little while...he did everything to show me how he felt. He made love to me.

BPOV

I smiled distractedly as we got the waiting cab, the last few days nothing but surprising and wonderful, that was, up until this morning, where I sensed a shift in Edward's mood, as if day had turned into night.

"Hilton Bellevue please," I said as I checked my handbag to ensure that I had my tape recorder and phone, pulling the latter out to check for messages. Emmett had text me to let me know that he was bringing Riley along to the conference and would be there in a few hours to get some shots once things had started.

Edward leaned back in the seat, his leg bouncing up and down as he stared out the window distractedly. Something was wrong, but I had no idea what it was that was bugging him. He'd showered and dressed before I'd even woken, and had made me breakfast, which was great, but he seemed so preoccupied...so distant. We hardly spoke and he seemed to be avoiding involving himself any sort of meaningful conversation. It felt as though something had happened last night and that to cope with it, he'd put up a wall of indifference to hide what was going on in that mysterious head of his. Of course I didn't have the guts to ask him what the hell was wrong straight out just in case it was something I'd rather not hear. Way to be brave, Bella.

"Got ants in your pants there, Caveward?" I asked with a forced laugh, trying to make light of his behaviour for the thousandth time this morning as the cab travelled swiftly towards our destination.

He glanced my way and sighed softly, a small but nervous smile creeping across his face as his demeanour slipped for a brief moment. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing me and distancing himself from me once more.

"I'm just worried about what's expected of me today. I kind of agreed to the shoot, but this promotional thing at the conference? I didn't exactly expect that." His expression was suddenly pained right before the wall closed in around him once again, and I didn't buy his lame conference excuse for one second. I knew that something else was up, but since I had to have my game on and do this work thing, I decided to put this conversation off until after. As long as sometime during the day I could grow a huge pair of gonads, that is. The rest of the journey was spent with him sighing, muttering under his breath and groaning in frustration as he stared out the window. I felt as though I was about to explode with frustration right before the cab pulled into the entryway of the lavish hotel.

"Well let's get this over with," I sighed as he grunted and paid the fare without so much as a word and we got out and headed for the lobby.

We walked into the largest conference room of the hotel and I was startled by what lay before me. The room was set out in hues of pink, purple and red as well as black with balloons, streamers and spotlights focusing on row upon row of displays. An array of stallholders were peddling their wares and displaying everything from flowers and chocolates to sexy lingerie. Tall, tanned and muscular men wandered about the stalls or stood there, smiling at the participants as they made their way around the room. On one side, there was a stage with seating and on the other was a bar as well as various stalls selling food and drinks. It wasn't that I wanted to be a romance writer specifically, but this I could get used to.

I spotted Alice sitting there and gasped as my gaze was caught by the sight of what stood on display to her left. It was a life-size cardboard cut out of Edward draped across that motorcycle of Jasper's with his ass on the seat and his head lolling back over the handlebars. He looked so sexy that I felt drool gathering in my suddenly gaping mouth. In the background was a setting sun, along with hills and an open road and I began to fantasise about him and I riding into the sunset together. I just hoped that if he did ride off somewhere, he'd want to take me with him.

"Holy fuck!" Edward hissed with annoyance and embarrassment, his cheeks flushing as he ducked his head and stared at the carpeted floor. The title of the book snapped me back from my thoughts and I realised that this was neither the time nor the place to ask him what the hell was with him.

_Okay, enough with this shit. Game face on, Bella. _

"Well I'll be damned! The Lone Wolf eh? Jesus Christ Alice, did you write this story about Edward?" I laughed. I read the blurb underneath the picture. "Link was a man who travelled the open road, running away from a past that forever haunted him until a mysterious woman came into his life..."

"Hi Bella, and err, no. My characters are all fictional," she explained with an insistent tone. "And do you mind reigning in the sarcasm? In this arena I do at least deserve a little bit of respect."

"Sure. Sorry Alice. So, um, what's the deal? Are you gonna be here for a while yet?"

"Yes, I'll be here for a few more hours before the lecture at eleven. It's called 'Deep Editing for Psychological Power', and a leading psychotherapist and writer is presenting it. You should go along, you might find it interesting." I didn't even want to _know _what _that _crap meant. "Then there's lunch, and that's when I thought we could finalise anything else you needed for your article. You know, I could introduce you to some of the other writers and presenters..."

"Sounds great," I said as a tall dark haired man walked past wearing nothing but blue jeans and a huge smile, carrying a tray of drinks. I bit my lip before I took an orange juice from the tray and he made his way around the room. Edward cleared his throat to get my attention and gave me a look of suspicion as I inhaled the juice, wishing that it was straight tequila.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he stared at the guy over my shoulder.

"Sure do," I replied as my eyes wandered over Edward's body, which was clad in that wife beater and leather jacket and black jeans, until they landed squarely on his junk.

"So, Edward. I was hoping you could just stand next to me and look gorgeous while I sign some books if that's okay," Alice interjected. "We only have to be here till the presentation, and then Victoria's taking over this stall with her book promotion."

"Sure," he moaned as he walked around the table and stood behind Alice, right next to the cardboard cut-out.

"Well hello there darlin'," Jasper said as he approached me from behind and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Shit Jasper, quit sneaking up on me like that!" I growled as my body jumped in surprise causing me to drop my empty cup on the ground. Jasper picked it up and placed it on the tray of another passing hottie.

"Sorry Bella," he said before he checked out Edward and the likeness next to him and smirked. "Jesus Christ Edward, you sure do look purdy!" he joked. Edward growled in response, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here, but Jasper? He looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"So Jasper. How's things going?" I asked.

"Couldn't be better," he beamed as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey! Stop it with the mushy stuff will ya?" I admonished as I pushed him off me. He chuckled and gave me a wink. What the hell was _with _him? As I took in expression and spotted Alice beaming at him, it reminded me that I'd forgotten to do tell Jasper about Rosalie's arrival at the conference. With Edward's behaviour distracting me so much, it had completely slipped my mind. Still uncertain about how much Alice knew of Rosalie's relationship with Jasper, and considering Rosalie's response to his wayward behaviour, I decided I needed to get Jasper alone so I could warn him.

"Oh Bella lighten up! It's a beautiful day...the sun is shining and the birds are singing..." he said with a wistful sigh. Alice laughed in response and he shot her a sly wink, causing her to blush. I stared at the two of them, the sudden desire to gag near overwhelming.

"Yeh. Birds. Singing. Now before I hurl up breakfast, and since Emmett's not gonna be here for a few hours yet, how about you take me on a little tour while these two work, eh Jasper?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Alice chirped, while Edward groaned in annoyance. "Jasper can show you around the stalls and displays while Edward and I stay here," she said as a few people approached and she gave them a smile as she took their copies of Love at Sea and signed them.

"Okay. Have fun you two," I said, poking my tongue out at Edward as I looped my arm through Jasper's. He let out a grunt and stared at the two of us with the most unfathomable expression I'd seen so far...a mixture of hurt, anger, jealousy and guilt all rolled into one. Though I wanted to find out what the hell was with him, I knew that _that _conversation would have to wait until we were alone.

I dragged Jasper away from the two of them and we rounded the corner to the next row of displays. We passed several stalls with writers who were chatting to the attendees and signing autographs, the models everywhere as countless numbers of women filled the place and roamed around, taking it all in. I had to stop myself from laughing at the whole thing, but at the same time loved the idea of being among writers...albeit trashy romance ones. As we walked, he had this faraway, goofy expression plastered across his face, looking like a lovesick puppy. God, if Rosalie saw him looking like that at Alice, she'd tear as all new assholes, I was certain.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something," I muttered as I stopped and turned him to face me when I knew we were safely out of range of Alice's booth.

"Yeh? What's up?" he asked, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Rosalie's coming here today...and she was kind of pissed off about you being in the article, so I figured I should warn you that she may be out for blood if she sees you," I said in a low voice.

"Oh. Well, err, thanks for the warning, but she's a professional and so am I. Nothing bad's gonna happen, Bella, believe me," he whispered with an assured grin as we began to walk once more.

"If you say so, Jasper," I said doubtfully as we rounded a corner and made our way into the next row, nothing catching my attention until I spotted a table where row upon row of vibrators and other paraphernalia were on display.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I stopped and stared, my mouth gaping as I took in the huge selection of vibrators, massage oils and heart shaped candles.

"Yeh they cover every aspect here," Jasper said with embarrassment. I briefly thought of maybe buying something for Edward and me to play with, but I couldn't get his mood out of my mind, and wondered if I'd be using my purchase with him, or if it would be a big waste of money.

"Can I help you?" said a pretty, statuesque woman with dark hair and tanned skin from behind the counter, bringing me back to the present. She wore a tailored black jacket and pencil skirt with a white shirt, the top buttons undone revealing a black lacy bustier underneath.

"Err..." I hesitated, raising a brow as I spotted a sign which read 'massage' and checked out everything on offer, and my eyes stopped at a purple massage mitt, which was covered in soft spikes.

"Oh, you have a good eye. If you like massages, this super deluxe smitten and lotion is definitely the way to go," she said as she picked up the purple massage mitt and placed it over her hand, picked up the bottle of lotion which sat next to it and squeezed a small amount on the glove.

"Really?" I asked.

"Care for a hand job, so I can demonstrate?" she asked with a wink.

"Jesus Christ," Jasper squeaked with a blush. I snorted and then burst out laughing.

"No. The name's Kim. And honey, you'll just have to wait your turn for your hand job, but I'm sure I can hook you and your girlfriend up with _all_ the right equipment," she said brazenly.

"She's not mine, but somebody else sure likes her and her equipment," Jasper whispered, shaking his head.

"I don't know about that," I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh. Well honey, do you have a girlfriend? Mistress? Wife? All three? Because I'm free to fill a position or two if you like!" she stated flirtatiously.

"Thanks but I have a...lady friend," he said ridiculously as he nodded, suddenly blushing profusely.

"Oh what a damn shame! You're so adorable too!" she gushed.

"Jasper? Adorable? That'll be the fucking day!" I laughed. Jasper shot me a mock look of indignation as I watched Kim pick up a small bullet vibrator turn it on and shove it unceremoniously into the mitt before she walked around the table and stood before me.

"This bullet enhances the sensations of massage. I'm telling you...use this on anybody and they'll be yours forever. Or, at least until the battery runs out anyways," she said with a laugh as she reached for my hand and ran the mitt over my palm.

"Oh that feels so fucking fantastic!" I said, biting back a moan as she massaged my hand from palm to knuckles and up my arm before grasping Jasper's hand and doing the exact same thing to him.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed.

"I told you, the name's Kim. And I don't know about God, but me...I know my toys," she boasted with confidence.

"Think you can hook us up with a few of these?" I asked, knowing that Jasper wanted one as well even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Sure can honey. Can I interest you in anything else?" she asked with a questioning glint in her eye as she stared wantonly at Jasper.

"Err...maybe later," Jasper answered as he pulled out a couple of bills and paid Kim, and added, "Keep the change." She placed the items in some bags for us, and I swiftly put mine into my handbag as I continued to smile at the situation that he had found himself in.

"Wow, well that was...interesting," he said, shaking his head as he swung the small plastic bag out in front of him while we walked.

"Jasper for someone with a playboy reputation, you sure were embarrassed back there," I noted with a light chuckle.

"There's a perfectly good reason for that," he offered without elaborating. I figured he'd tell me what the hell he was on about in his own good time, but I had to admit I was curious to know more. I'd never seen him so happy.

We walked on, Jasper sidling beside me as if we were the oldest and dearest friends as we passed each display. And I guess we connected with what had gone on these past weeks. I considered him a good friend now...that was for sure. I mean, thanks to him, Emmett's career and love life was headed in the right direction and if it wasn't for him, I never would have run into Edward again. Yep, Jasper sure had made an impact on my life, and as I thought further, I wondered that since now that he and Alice had hooked up, if he could offer any insight into what the hell was going on with Edward. He was a man, after all.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" I asked as I spotted a small barista at the end of the row, and beyond that there was an area of tables and chairs.

"Sure honey," he answered. We ordered a couple of double shot lattes and grabbed ourselves a table, where Jasper proceeded to pull out a chair for me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said, thanking him in more ways than one as he sat down opposite me and sipped on his coffee.

"You're welcome, Miss Bella," he said with a nod of his head. "So, Bella. What do you think of all this?" he asked as he waved his free hand around the room, his blue t-shirt underneath his black jacket setting off his eyes beautifully.

"It's a bigger deal than I thought. I could get into this completely, but I can't see my novel being a romance one. I'm more the pain and anguish, bitch type, you know?"

"Yeh, I know. So, you wanna write a novel huh?" he asked with a surprised smile.

"Oh I don't know, maybe. I'm a bit fed up with work at the moment," I shrugged casually.

"So have you made a start on it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. Guess I haven't had the time or the guts to start," I answered, shrinking into my seat a little.

"Hey, it's a big thing putting your heart out there and writing a book, but I've read your work. I think you could offer something great," he assured.

"Thanks," I whispered, staring at my coffee.

"So why aren't you happy with your job at the magazine? I thought you were doing okay there." As I took a sip of coffee and watched him, he appeared deep in thought, as if wheels were turning in his head.

"Oh, it's a long story, but I don't know Jasper, I'm just not feeling things anymore. And since Emmett quit and my ex has taken his job, working there seems about as appealing as munching on shards of glass for three meals a day."

"Yikes! Working with the ex can be awkward," he commented.

"Yeh. I hope you don't have the same situation happen to you someday, because it blows, Jasper," I said with a warning lilt to my voice.

"I can imagine," he replied, seemingly ignoring my not so subtle hint. But who was I to judge? The two of them seemed happy enough. "So, Emmett quit already huh? I expected he would, considering the work he and Riley need to get done. It's good that he's following his dream. Perhaps you should consider doing the same thing..." he suggested thoughtfully.

"Yeh well...we'll see. Even if I don't write the novel, I'd rather do anything else than stay at that place."

"Well if you ever decide to start following your dream, I'd be very interested in reading anything you write, Bella."

"Um, maybe," I said, suddenly scared about the idea of Jasper or anyone else reading my innermost thoughts and feelings as I wrote them down, so I decided to change the subject.

"So come on, Jasper, spill. You've been behaving like a lovesick schoolboy this morning. Why the stupid assed smile?" I asked with an arched brow as I took a sip of my coffee.

"There's not really all that much to tell..." he answered cagily.

"Sure there isn't. Now spill or I'll go ask Alice what this is all about," I threatened.

He smiled like a goof once more, his expression one of sheer bliss as he leant closer and whispered, "She told me she loved me."

"_She what?"_ I shrieked, feeling shocked by his statement.

"Sssh!" he demanded. "You know I can't risk anyone here overhearing our conversation."

"Oh yeh. Right. Fuck Jasper that's fast!"

"Not really. We've known each other for a long time, but I'll admit I was still shocked as hell when she said it."

"So, you told her you loved her back, right?"

His eyes darted around the room as he cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. As I waited for him to answer my thoughts turned to Edward as I remembered his standoffish behaviour and how closed off he suddenly seemed. Were all men that way?

"What is it with you men?" I asked, trying to stop myself from yelling my statement at the top of my lungs.

"What are you talking about? I told her I loved her back..."

I shook my head and continued, "That's all very nice Jasper, but she told you first. _She _put her heart on the line, waiting for you to crush it like a bug. _You _got off easy! I just want to know why you didn't get in there first, that's all."

"Bella, I just wasn't expecting it so soon...you know that! I've loved her a long time, but I didn't want my feelings to send her running for the hills now, did I?" he reasoned in a high tone. He was beginning to get a little annoyed but I didn't care, my sudden urge to rant nowhere near over.

"But why is it that it's up to the woman to lay her feelings on the line? Why not the man? I mean, you get involved with a woman, then tell her that you'll break her heart, but won't say why...and then...you start to act weird as fuck once you've stuck your cock in her. What's that all about Jasper? Because I really want to understand what's going on in that stupid male head of yours. Instead I feel a bit like a mushroom...you know, being kept in the dark and being fed lots of shit!"

"What are you talking about? Oh...this isn't about me and Alice is it?" he said in realisation.

"Jesus, you're a perceptive asshole, aren't you?" I huffed sarcastically.

"Okay Bella, then explain it to me. What's been going on between you two?"

"Well, Edward and I...kind of got together, but the thing is he keeps telling me I'm going to ask him to leave, but he won't say why. And now...this morning, he started to act really weird and I knew right away he was distancing himself from me. Why the hell can't you men just say what's on your mind and forget all about this cloak and dagger bullshit? I mean, if he wanted to fuck me and leave, then I could've dealt with that. But he's still hanging around...and because he is, he's confusing the hell out of me!"

"Maybe he's just trying to stop himself from feeling what he knows is inevitable. At least that's what I tried to do when Alice rejected me after trying so many times, by you know...dating anything on two legs."

"Okay, I can understand that...in a way. But this guy isn't even giving me a chance. He's acting as though he wants me to ask him to leave, but _I don't want him to!_ "

"Yet," he mumbled. Oh fuck! What was that supposed to mean? And right then, I felt it. It seemed as though everyone else but me was in on some huge assed secret, and I was beginning to get more than pissed off about it.

"Okay Jasper, I know you know something you're not telling me. What's his deal? I know he's keeping things from me. Big things. I can sense it. Is he married or something? Does he have a secret wife and kids stashed away somewhere?" I babbled.

"No of course not," he answered flippantly, taking a huge gulp of coffee, and I was relieved on one hand that he wasn't married but confused on the other as to what secrets he _was_ keeping from me.

"So, has he said anything to you about me...about us?" I pressed.

"No, _he_ hasn't. And even if he had done, I don't think it's my place to tell you about it."

What the fuck did that mean? Granted, I understood about keeping confidences, but who the hell else could I talk to about this? Realising that I was wasting my time pumping Jasper the loyal for information, I said resignedly, "It's just that Em's not going to be around much and I need to talk to someone about this shit."

"You know you can always talk to me, but I won't tell you stories that aren't mine to tell. Why don't you talk to Alice? She already thinks of you as a real special friend, and as manipulative as she can sometimes be, she cares about you a great deal, Bella," he suggested.

"Yeh, she's the only woman friend I had in a long time, but she doesn't know Edward all that well, and as far as I can tell, she doesn't approve of him either. I just don't know what the fuck I'm doing, you know? I haven't been in a real relationship before..." Jasper cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly in his seat in response.

"Okay then Bella...well then there's only one alternative. Talk to Edward. Ask him to fess up. Listen to what he has to say, but before you judge him or throw this thing between you away, think about what you stand to lose if you do."

"Easier said than done. I'm not exactly sure if I'm ready to hear what he has to say."

"Regardless, if you want to keep seeing him you need to do this before you go crazy. As much as us guys don't wear our hearts on our sleeves, we still feel stuff, ya know? And sometimes it takes someone to drag them out of us...whether we like it or not."

"Great," I said, his statement not offering me any assurances.

"Look Bella, I wouldn't be telling you this unless I cared about you...and I want to help. I'll bet my first million that you have feelings for Edward that you've never had before, am I right?"

"Um, I..."

"And, you're the one who brought me and Alice together. Don't you want a shot at something great too? Just think that if it wasn't for you twisting your ankle that night at Trinity...I may never have known how great my life would turn out to be. And that's all because of you."

"Well at least something positive happened because I'm a total klutz," I agreed with a sarcastic laugh.

"You have no idea. It's as if it was meant to be, you know? I feel it strongly for the two of you as well. It's more than coincidence, don't you think?"

"I guess if it wasn't for that asshole Mike groping me, we wouldn't be sitting here, I wouldn't be thinking about quitting my job and following my dream, and you wouldn't be Alice's bitch," I justified with a chuckle.

"So...why don't you just go for it? Take the bull by the horns? It seems to me that fate...or something akin to that...brought us all together, you and Edward included. Just ask him flat out what's troubling him. He said he'd never leave you, right? It seems to me then, Miss Bella, the ball's in your court. _You_ have the power to either crucify him for his sins, or find it in you to forgive him for them. I guess it's a matter of whether you think it's worth the short term pain for the possible long term gain. So, what's it gonna be, Bella? Shit or get off the pot?"

And it was true. Edward had told me that he wasn't leaving, but that I might order him away. Fuck I hated feeling like this, but if I wielded the power over where this relationship was going I was damn well gonna use that power to my advantage.

"I guess. I'll talk to him after this is over. How did you get to be so smart, Jasper Whitlock?" I asked with a smile as we quietly finished our coffees and stood up.

"Me? I have no idea, darlin'," he answered with an expression of innocence. "But if you find out, tell me and then we'll both know!" We both laughed as I linked arms with him and we headed back to our respective pains in the ass...but who was I kidding...we were headed back to the ones we cared about more than anything.

EPOV

It had been some morning. I had lay awake most of the night, watching her sleep, wondering what the hell to do as feelings of guilt and dread overwhelmed my every nerve. I knew I'd come to the end of this thing with her before it even got started, but I also knew that if it wasn't for Alice, I'd never be here in the first place.

And that was the bittersweet truth.

When she finally woke up and came into the kitchen, where I'd begun to get her breakfast, I just couldn't look her in the eye without feeling so much guilt that I was certain I was going to drown in it. And it wasn't just guilt I felt. I was in mourning once more...in mourning for the loss of Bella...and this was even before I'd officially lost her. I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was different...that she was special. That she was the one.

And now I was about to let go of the best thing that I'd ever had in my miserable life.

I sighed as I took her in. There she was, standing in my kitchen, dressed in my AC/DC t-shirt and shorts and the sight of her nearly made me drop to my knees and confess my sins. Was she _trying _to kill me here?

"Morning asshole," she said as she stood next to the counter. And I agreed with that. I was the biggest asshole in the universe bar none.

"Hey," I replied, focusing on cooking breakfast as I remained facing away from her.

"You're already dressed? Wow...and here I was thinking you were one of those slack-asses who couldn't get out of bed before midday." She walked over and pressed her beautiful body against me and placed her arms around my waist, her actions causing me to flinch.

"Careful, hot pan coming through," I explained as I closed my eyes briefly and picked up the pan, trying to subtly remove myself from her grasp without upsetting her as I reached for the spatula and plated the eggs.

"Oh, sure," she answered as she backed away and let out a little groan before going to the drawers and grabbing knives and forks.

And that's how the morning continued until we left and came here. Instead of making conversation, I felt myself behaving in my all-too-familiar way, shutting down as we ate bacon and eggs in a tension-filled silence. She tried to get me to open up, joking about my lack of conversation, blaming it on the large amount of cum that I'd shot out of my body and equating it to blunting my ability to think what with being a Neanderthal and all. But deep down I knew she was worried, as that crinkle appeared in her brow deeper than ever and never left her face the entire morning. She never asked me outright what was wrong, and if she had, I just didn't know if I'd be able to lie to her any longer. So to avoid that scenario coming into play before the conference was over, I shut my mouth, only giving her the occasional word of assurance as the need arose.

She showered and dressed in her power suit without adding to the conversation, the tension thick in the air as we left my apartment. As I closed the door, she insisted we head back to her place to drop off her things before calling a cab, and with that simple action, I knew that she felt that this could be the last time she'd be at my place just as much as I did. So much for trying to be subtle.

And now, we were here at the conference, and I wondered to myself how the hell I ended up where I was, standing here next to a life-sized likeness of myself, watching as my sister signed autographs while the women who approached ogled me and shot me lustful stares. I still found women's reactions to me odd and more than difficult to get used to, but in that moment, I really didn't give a shit about anyone else's reaction to me except Bella's.

"Edward, will you try and focus please?" Alice said. "Smile and look gorgeous...surely you can do that for the next hour, can't you?"

"Yeh, sorry," I said as yet more women approached and one of them whispered and giggled into her friend's ear as they both latched eyes on the picture and then me.

"I can't wait to read your next book, Miss Brandon! When will it be out?" the shorter, blonde one asked with way too much enthusiasm as she leered at me.

"Alice. Call me Alice. And it should be out right before Christmas," she said sweetly. Oh great. Little pictures of me were gonna be stuffing the stockings of some of America's desperate housewives. Fanfuckingtastic. I couldn't wait to get away from this entire situation on one hand, but on the other, I knew time was fast becoming my enemy, bringing me closer to my confession and therefore closer to losing Bella. And then there was the fact that there would be twenty four hours left before I told her, but I realised I just couldn't keep up the facade for that much longer.

"So, Alice. I've decided to tell Bella tonight. It's killing me keeping it from her, and I just can't wait until the weekend's over," I told her once we were alone.

"Oh," she said with a furrowed brow, her expression telling me that she was going to find it just as difficult as I was to tell Bella what we'd done.

"Besides, she already knows something's up. I've gone all emo on her, and I can't even look at her in the face at the moment."

"Well alright then Edward. How about I invite you both over to my place for dinner tonight, and I can tell her then."

"I'll be telling her Alice."

"But it's my mess, and I want to clean it up. I'll start the conversation, and you can just focus on being the supportive boyfriend while I tell Bella."

I opened my mouth to argue, but before I could, my heart clenched as I caught sight of who stood there, arms folded, eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked, appearing out of nowhere. Jasper let out a groan, his eyes widening as Bella stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, Bella. Um, I just have some news and I was just hoping you and Edward could come to my place for dinner tonight, that's all," Alice answered sheepishly. "It's not something I can discuss here though," she added in a whisper.

"Um, well sure...I guess," she answered, staring at us both with a combined expression of confusion and suspicion, and then she smiled a bit, staring at Jasper and then at Alice, nodding in understanding. I had no clue what that was about, but was thankful that she didn't demand an explanation then and there. That would have been awkward.

"I should be done here by six, so how about you get there at seven?" she suggested, checking her watch.

"Edward?" Bella asked, turning towards me.

"Yeh, sure," I answered with a forced smile.

"Well, it's time for the presentation and Victoria's due any minute. I'll text you my address later Bella, but for now I have to pack this up and get you over to meet with some of the presenters." I walked around the table and stood next to Bella, watching as Alice began to pack copies of Love at Sea away in a cardboard box.

"Let me help you with that, honey," Jasper said as he made his way behind the stall and placed a bag he held on the table before helping her pack the books up.

"What's in the bag?" she asked as he picked up the box and placed it on the floor, picked up the bag and pulled Alice away towards the area just behind the stall, hiding her among the potted palms that were situated at the back of the booth.

"Something for you. I sense you've been a bit tense lately, and I thought this might help," he growled as he pulled out a purple glove from the bag he carried. "And Edward? Bella bought one as well, you lucky dog!" He placed the bag back on the table as he gave me a wink.

"Oh she did?" I answered, feeling a combination of lust and dread fill me to the brim as I realised she'd never get to try her new toy out on me, but all the while hoping that she would.

"Oh Jasper! That feels sinful!" Alice squealed as he switched it on and took her hand in his.

"Yeh, it does. I can't wait to use this all over you later," he purred seductively. Unable to control her actions, Alice reached up and placed a soft kiss him on the mouth, while Bella laughed and she reached into her purse and began rifle around in there, seemingly eager to demonstrate the toy as well.

And who was I to deny her?

I laughed as I watched Bella pull out the purple glove and bite her lip as she switched on the vibrator, the sound causing me to groan as memories of using that pink toy flooded my mind. I just couldn't help it when she got that innocent but lustful look on her face, and as she grabbed my hand and took it in hers, distracting me to the point of madness as the glove vibrated over my skin, I hadn't realised that company arrived until a loud gasp brought us all back to reality with a resounding thud. In that one stitch in time, in that one slip of a moment, my world as I knew it came crashing down before my suddenly incredulous eyes as she opened her mouth, her acidic voice searing through every part of me as she ruined everything within that one blink of an eye.

"Well, well...what _do _we have here? A family reunion? How quaint!"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Show me the love, won't you? *runs and hides behind couch***


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Well, the last chapter was a cliffy, no? Thanks for your patience...I've been a bit blocked on this chapter and really wanted to get it right. Plus I've been writing for the Flood Appeal. I've written my first slash oneshot for it, so head on over and donate to get some great stories! Thank you so much for your patience, and alerting and reviewing my story...I truly appreciate it. **

**http:/fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot)**

**I'd also like to thank whoever nominated this story and Long Tall Texan for an Inspired Fan Fic Award! This is nominated for Best Edward under 1000 reviews, and Texan is nominated for best Jasper! I don't give myself much chance, but round 1 voting is opens between 9-23 February and I'd love you guys to head on over n vote! **

**http: /inspiredfanficawards(dot)blogspot(dot)**

**Oh well, on with it then! This is only a short chapter from Edward's POV...we will explore Bella's feelings next chapter as I figure you'd rather this than having to wait another week! (I have FAGE on the agenda next)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. But I did have pancakes with lots of syrup for breakfast.**

**CHAPTER 29 – THE BITCH BITES BACK...AND SOME**

EPOV

Perpetual motion. You learn about it in school. Its definition, from memory is 'motion that continues indefinitely without any external source of energy; impossible in practice because of friction'. Well we had friction to burn, here in this moment, causing the impossible to become entirely all too possible.

Have you ever had a moment in your life where no matter what you do, it happens whether you want it to or not? That no matter what you say or do, like a chain reaction, you can't stop the whole damn thing from occurring?

That's what this moment was like. It was horrible, the carnage I was about to witness as everything began to unravel before my eyes. This moment would forever be frozen in time like a snapshot from hell. Changing me forever. Wrenching everything away from me, just as if I'd lost everything all over again...just like a year ago when my world fell apart and I buried my parents.

"Rosalie...what the fuck did you just say?" Bella asked questioningly, words finally leaving her questioning lips as she stood there, positively gobsmacked by Rosalie's statement as she turned off the glove and shoved it back into her handbag.

There the bitch from Hades stood, with a smug looking Mike in tow.

"Oh, nothing Bella. I was just commenting on how cosy you all look...just like the Brady Bunch!" Rosalie growled, arms folded, seething as she didn't even look at Bella, but continued to direct a deathly stare at Jasper, while Mike decided to fix his sights on me. Both Jasper and Alice pulled out of each other's embrace and stood there, unable to utter a word as they made eye contact with the Amazonian from hell and her sidekick.

"Um, oh. Well, it's good to see you," Bella said, nervously clearing her throat as she struggled to remain composed. She moved to stand in front of her boss, effectively breaking the eye contact she had going with Jasper in an effort to calm the situation down.

"Can't say I feel the same," she growled insensitively, appearing positively livid as she reached out and pushed Bella aside to stand at the table, the only barrier between her, my sister and Jasper. "But I have to say it's _really _nice to see _you_ Jasper. And this must be the famous Miss...err Brandon is it?" she enquired, laughing darkly. Her arms were folded once more and her foot tapped on the floor in aggravation. She was far from wanting to become Alice's best friend...that much I could tell. In fact, she appeared positively pissed off and out for blood. This could not be good. What the hell had Jasper done to anger this woman so much?

"It's...nice to meet you, Rosalie...Jasper's..." Alice reached out tentatively to shake her hand, but she was having none of that.

"Stop right there! Don't tell me Jasper's told you so much about me, because I _know _that's a crock of shit!" Rosalie interrupted, glaring at Alice, and I swear that if looks could kill, the two of them would be dead where they stood, a thousand times over. Alice pulled her hand back quickly, and I'd never seen my sister at such a loss for words.

"Rosalie...just calm down," Jasper urged as he placed his arm around Alice's shoulder. "This isn't the time or the place..."

"Oh really?" she snapped venomously. "I tend to disagree, Jasper. I think this is the perfect time and the best fucking place on earth!"

"Rosalie, I need to talk to you in private," Bella offered calmly, and even though her state of shock and confusion was at an all-time high she was still trying to dissipate the situation. We were drawing a crowd. People were beginning to stop and stare as Rosalie raised her voice.

"Oh I think not, Bella. Private discussions are highly overrated in my opinion. It seems that the air needs a little clearing around here, and I'm just the one to do it," Rosalie answered, turning towards Bella. "Besides, this involves you too Bella."

"Me?" she shrieked, placing her hand on her heart, glancing toward me before she faced Rosalie again. I moved closer and placed my arm around her shoulder protectively, giving her a squeeze as I attempted to think of something to say.

I had nothing, the fucking coward I was. Alice opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it shut just as quickly. It seemed as though we were both in the same predicament, the shock rolling through us both as we watched the scene unfold.

"Yes. If it wasn't for Jasper here, you'd never have even been given the opportunity to write your fucking article!"

"Jasper?" Bella questioned, her state of confusion only increasing.

"Rosalie, whatever you have to say...let's discuss it elsewhere," Jasper said softly as he backed away from the table, removed the massage mitt and dumped it in the closest pot plant. "Just the two of us."

"Oh, no no no Jasper! You don't get to do this! You don't get to manipulate this situation so you come up smelling like roses! How dare you fuck me over and then hit on Bella as if I'm some bimbo you picked up in a bar!" she yelled, resting her hands on the table, shrieking at him. Mike stared him down with indignation, but stood directly behind her like the coward he was.

"What's she talking about, Jasper?" Alice accused in a trilling voice, shrugging out of his embrace, and her eyes narrowed at him with ire. Oh Christ. I sensed that things were gonna get a whole lot uglier now that Alice was upset as well.

"You haven't told her have you?" Rosalie sniped.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have," he answered. I couldn't wait to hear what this was all about.

"So, Alice. He told you that he fucked me to get what he wanted...to get Bella to interview you?"

"Yes. He has," Alice answered quickly, but the angry and hurt expression on her face told me otherwise. I let out a strangled growl. It seemed that Alice and I weren't the only ones keeping secrets. Oh I was going to have words with Jasper Whitlock later. Nobody, but nobody hurt my sister that way.

Jasper glanced my way and then to Alice, guiltily shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, and right then I knew he'd not been entirely honest with her, his reaction confirming my suspicions.

"So you see, Rosalie, there's nothing more to say. Now how about you and Miss Bella go do whatever you have to..." Jasper urged in a strained voice.

"Not yet! I have plenty more to say Fucksper!" she bellowed and Mike snickered in response as she turned to face Bella and I, clacking her tongue in disapproval before giving me an evil smile. I wanted to slap it right off her face, along with Jasper and her ass of a boyfriend.

"You know, for someone who supposedly wants to be a journalist Bella, your investigative abilities really suck!"

"Okay, so I missed something. Sue me. You could have just called me and filled me in..."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed, letting out a chuckle before adding, "where would be the fun in that?"

"Rosalie, I don't know what you're getting at, but..."

And then, she began to tear down the house of cards that was my life, and there was fuck-all I could do about it. Granted, I was gonna do the same to her later, but this was the worst possible way Bella could find out what a heel I'd been.

"After you introduced me to your boyfriend here, I just couldn't get the name Cullen out of my mind. It stuck with me, you know?"

My stomach clenched, and my heart raced in response to her words. I remembered when we met that she gave me a curious stare and questioned my last name. I should have read the warning signs then, but was so wrapped up in pissing on Bella to claim her as mine, that it was lost on me. I was such a fucking idiot!

"And what the fuck has who I date have to do with any of this?" Bella retorted, the anger rising within her. Rosalie pursed her lips and gave me a knowing stare, and right then, I knew I was about to lose her.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" she laughed. "Oh this is priceless!"

"Rosalie, stop!" Jasper ordered. Of course, she chose to ignore his pleas and decided instead to continue to tear my life to pieces.

"I'll do no such thing, Jasper. Bella deserves to know the truth, and if you people can't give it to her, then I sure as hell will!"

"Please...don't..." Alice whispered pleadingly, causing Rosalie to glare at my sister, unsympathetic. Bella's gaze shot to Alice at the same time and her eyes narrowed as she realised Alice was in on the deceit.

"Your boyfriend fucks me over and you expect me to play nice and do what you want now? Yeh right!" Rosalie scoffed, determined as she turned her attentions back to Bella and me.

"Now where was I? Oh that's right. So, anyway, after we met I spent a few hours of wracking my brain and doing a little Googling myself, I found an article that a friend of mine had written for the Seattle Times around a year back, about the death of a doctor and his wife who were killed on their way to see their sick son. She asked me to give it a quick read before submitting it, and so I did her a favour. It was a good article, and I told her as much, but what stuck out was the irony of the whole thing..."

"Irony?" Bella squeaked, swallowing heavily.

"Edward here had been admitted to the brand new oncology wing that his own father had helped raise funds to build. Carlisle Cullen was quite the philanthropist and when his son got sick, he made sure he was admitted to the best hospital, even though it was further away from home. To think, that if he hadn't been so giving, that wing would never have been built...and who knows what would have happened the night he and his wife died?"

My heart sank. Bella cringed in my arms, and Alice's expression was turning angrier by the second, all the while mournful tears welling up in her eyes. She knew, just as much as I did what was about to happen.

"Oh quit your crying Alice _Cullen_! Tears may work on Jasper, and even your brother, but they won't work on me!" Rosalie said, pointing towards me, but her eyes still fixated on Jasper.

Bella gasped and tore herself away from my grasp and turned to look at me. "Brother? You're Alice's brother?" she gasped in realisation, her eyes darting over my face.

"I..." I managed, nodding yes to her.

"Well, well well. It seems that you people have been playing more games than I realised," Rosalie added, rubbing salt into the already gaping wound. I felt sick. My body began to tremble and sweat began to pour from my suddenly clammy skin, but instead of giving in to the fear, another emotion quickly came to the fore as I absorbed Rosalie's words. I became inexplicably livid...so unbelievably angered by what she said that I honestly could have torn off her head and shoved it down her throat. Alice and I may have done the wrong thing by Bella, but Rosalie had no right to do this to any of us. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"_Enough!" _I roared, closing in on Rosalie, causing Bella to take a few steps back and everyone else to jump to attention and stare at me wide eyed as I felt my anger burn through my veins. And just as I was at my absolute worst, Mike had to step in and interfere, stoking my rage.

"You know, Eddie, you've got a real attitude problem. Nobody gets in my woman's face!" Mike bit back as he moved in front of Rosalie and poked me in the chest, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Stay the fuck away from me before I get in yours good and proper!" I retorted, feeling like a caged lion, pushing his chest, causing him reel backwards. He righted himself and stalked forward, fists clenched, ready for a fight.

"You gonna make me, Cullen?" he snarled.

"Edward...don't!" Bella shouted, but I was too far gone to stop.

And with that final provocation, I gave in to the anger, and nothing or no-one else was here except the asshole in front of me. All the emotions that ran through me turned into adrenalin, and it seemed that my mind was telling my body that the solution was to fight my way out of this situation. I brought my clenched fist back and with all the strength I could muster, I threw my weight behind my fist, swung my arm and punched Mike hard in the stomach, letting out all my pain and frustration in that one action. He let out a loud grunt, lurching forward, his body crumpling to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his torso. Collective shrieks and gasps of surprise rang through the room as I stood over him, fists still clenched and unclenching, my heart pumping, the anger pouring out of me unabated.

"Get up, asshole!" I roared through clenched teeth. His head was bowed and his breaths were sharp as he remained on the floor. I wanted to kill him...to use him as a conduit for all my pent up pain and anger, but the fucker wouldn't cooperate.

Before I could say or do anything further, Jasper had walked around the table and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me away, causing me to turn on him.

"Let go of me you liar!" I roared, spitting in his face, but he didn't relent.

"Now just calm the hell down, Edward. He ain't worth it..." he said in a low tone, ignoring my wishes as he held me in place.

"Edward, it's okay, you don't have to do this. I knew..." Alice said as she rushed to my side, all of us now surrounding the cowering Mike. And then, Jasper set his sights on Rosalie, and I'd never seen him so angry. He released his hold on me and stepped forward, towering over her, his frame invading her personal space. She backed away in response, and there was no mistaking the hatred he held in his eyes.

"You don't get to do this," he whispered coldly, grasping her arm and pulling her away. "You don't get to ruin the lives of everyone I care about because you have a vendetta against me. Now if you two don't turn heel and leave, I'll have security throw you out," he growled. "And if you ever..._ever_...come near me or my friends again, you'll find yourself regretting the day you met me..._got it?_"

"Let me go you prick!" Rosalie seethed, tearing herself away from his grasp as he stared her down, his heaving chest and raging eyes silently willing her to leave.

Mike slowly rose to his feet, grunting as he stumbled towards Rosalie and attempted to lean on her for support, his actions causing her to shrug away from him. She glared at Jasper and then her eyes flashed to Alice, her look of distaste apparent as she backed away a step.

"Well that's the last time I'll fuck anyone for a favour!" she shrieked, causing Alice to sob.

"Yeh. Me too," Jasper countered. "Now get the hell out of here before I do something I can't take back!"

"Bella, are you coming? We have to put this article to bed, and now that we have the material..."

"I..." she stammered, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared at me, and as she did, the tears began to flow out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. I knew how she felt. I swallowed heavily, unable to utter a word as my scrambled emotions coursed through me and I watched my world crumble before angry tears stung my eyes. Everything was ruined, and I stood there as I'd done in that coffee shop when I first laid eyes on Bella, unable to say or do anything except stand there like a fucking mute.

"If you don't come with me now you can forget about working for me ever again!" she threatened, and as Bella absorbed Rosalie's words and blinked back her tears, she turned to her boss, fury glinting in her beautiful eyes.

"Fuck you Rosalie!" she said viciously as she wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie spat with a confused but shocked expression.

"Oh me? Who the fuck am I? I'm the stupid bitch who just quit her job because she works for a cold, heartless dragon woman and her fucking meathead no-hoper of an assistant!"

She stalked forward, pulled out her tape recorder and slammed it on the table before giving Rosalie a hateful stare and standing in front of Alice, the hurt in her eyes glaring.

"Oh and who got conned big time by a fucking third rate romance novelist and her freak of a brother!" she shrieked before turning to face me.

"But worse than that, I'm the idiot who thought that somebody in this fucked up world actually cared about me! As far as I'm concerned, you can all go fuck yourselves!"

And with that, she threw her hand back, slapping me square across the face, the stinging impact causing the anger to drain away from me and the hurt, fear and pain to reappear as if by magic.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I choked out, finally finding my voice once more, reaching out to touch her as I gazed at the one person I cared about in this world for the last time. I'd now seen a new face on her, an expression so filled with pain that I never _ever_ wanted to see it again, but who was I kidding? Though I was likely to never see her beautiful face again, that look would be forever burned on my brain. Her eyes were wide and glistening with tears, her mouth was quivering and the look of utter shock and despair was written all over her face as quiet sobs broke free from her. It was devastating. And I had put it there. I was the cause of her anguish...and all because of some stupid game that Alice had inexplicably dared me to play.

"Yeh, tell that to someone who cares, you fucking lying sack of shit!" she said as she swatted away my hand, stalked away and brushed past an approaching Emmett. "I'm out of here. Have a nice life, asshole!"

I stood there motionless, my feet feeling as though they were buried deep in clay, my hand reaching up to feel where she'd last touched me as I watched her walk out of my life for good. What the fuck had I done?

**A/N: Things are about to get a bit rocky for now, but don't worry...I'm too into the fun times to drag the pain on for too long. Leave me some love, won't you? Bella's chapter next! xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yeh Yeh I know. I've been away for a while. But it was for good reason. I've been busy writing for Fandom for the Floods and FAGE (FicAwesome Gift Exchange) through the Fan FicAholics Anon Facebook page. You should head on over and join up...they're a great bunch of ladies. I'll also be writing a OS for the Fandom for Tsunami...thinkin it may be an outtake of this from Jasper's POV. **

**Pimpage! You have to check out the stories of mouse555! She's a wonderful writer and is on Fan Fic and TWCS! Her link is on my profile. Please check out her fantastic stories and leave her some love! One of them was reviewed over at TWCS so get on ova there! Her stories are fabbo! Also, if you love fairytales, go on ova and check out totteacher's story The Tale. Her link is also on my profile.**

**I've also posted some chappies of my original novel on TWCS. The link is also on my profile *bites nails*. I'd LOVE your feedback!**

**A FB friend of mine Sam has made a video on FB for this story! I hope that I can get linkage to that soon! (FB dumbass here lol) Thank you so much Sam! I'm Lisa Fanfiction Harris on FB – come on ova and join my madness! Hehe. **

**This story and Long Tall Texan have made it through to Round 2 of the Inspired Fan Fic Awards! I'm so blown away I can't breathe! I've been nom'd for awards before but never won!**

**So enough with the yapping! On with poor Bella's reaction to her world falling apart.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends on Facebook who have been there! Michaela, Jennifer, Sam, Michele, Butterfly Betty, Kelly, Sarah, Rachel, Kim, Rob, Ian, the list goes on! MWAH!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for allowing me to play with them for my own enjoyment.**

**CHAPTER 30 - CLEAN SLATE**

BPOV

You know, I always thought I had a handle on things...on people...on situations. I mean, I'd perfected reading those I met down to a fine art, at the same time keeping them at arms' length so I'd never be hurt. So that I'd never experience pain. So that I'd never to know what it was like to care about someone enough so that when I lost them, my heart would stop beating.

Well so much for that shit.

I'd somehow been caught up in her devious plans, and was the only person in the fucking world that was oblivious to what was going on, and that was what stung the most. Alice had me pegged from the start, and all the while was weaving a web of lies and deceit. At least I'd never lied...well not to her or Edward anyway...well not recently. Funnily enough, I found it more necessary to lie the closer I'd gotten to people. It happened with all too much regularity with Jake, but when I met Edward, and even Alice for that matter...I realised I could let my guard down and be myself.

I came to think that it was okay to be me...and that they accepted me warts and all.

How wrong I was.

I had been fooling myself big time.

As I ran out of the hotel and left the shit storm behind, hearing footfalls follow quickly behind me, all I could think about was how hurt I felt. And I didn't do hurt. Nope. That was for the weak...the vulnerable. How the fuck could I allow myself to get in that position? To care about something more than myself? To actually have feelings for people who chose to deceive me...to exercise their own agenda? Well _no more._

I was through.

Fed up with dealing with all the bullshit that seemed to follow closely behind when I let people get too close.

"Taxi!" I yelled as I made my way outside and onto the pavement, before feeling a strong hand clutch my arm.

I reeled as I whipped my head around, while at the same time I attempted to shrug out of his steely grasp. "Let me go, Jasper!" I shouted as I felt more traitorous, wet tears roll down my cheeks. Of course Caveward the coward wouldn't follow me out, but did I honestly expect him to? It was obvious what type of person he was now, and besides, I didn't want him to come chasing after me anyway. Not really.

"No can do, Bella," he said calmly. "Now how about we go somewhere and talk about this?"

"And what the fuck will that do? As far as I'm concerned, this subject is closed! Now why don't you do me a favour and go run back to your little girlfriend and her pathetic brother?" I pulled away from his grip nearly falling into the gutter as I did. I was enraged.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," he whispered. Jasper stared at his feet ashamedly and stepped back, and I immediately waved my arm to hail a cab once more, until I heard a familiar voice screech my name.

"Wait, Bella!" Emmett demanded as he approached. Jesus. Why the fuck won't people leave me alone?

I chose to ignore him and continued, "Jasper, you may have orchestrated the interview, but as far as I can tell, you didn't force them to lie to me!"

"Just remember, they _do_ care about you, Bella," he said.

"Yeah right. I can feel the love from here! Now if that's all, I'm in a hurry. Catch you later, Jasper," I said, moving to walk away. I didn't really blame Jasper for this and didn't see any reason why we couldn't remain friends...I just wasn't in the mood for him to manipulate me into forgiving them in that moment. Besides, all he did was lead horses to water, that's all. It didn't mean they had to drink...

"Let me drive you," Emmett said quickly. Riley followed closely behind and stood next to Jasper, his dark brown eyes filled with panic as he glanced at Emmett, then back to me.

"You'd best get out of here before security comes looking for you," Riley warned, barely remaining calm as he shifted from foot to foot.

Something had happened, but before I could speak, Emmett dragged me toward the end of the street and around the corner, and by the time we reached his car, we were practically running.

"What did you do, Emmett?" I asked breathlessly as he opened my door and unceremoniously shoved me in the passenger seat before running around to the driver's side and getting in.

His face was flushed and filled with tension, his jaw clenched as he started the car and pulled out.

"Oh nothing. I just told him a few home truths, and attracted the attention of security."

"Oh," I said, my voice strained as I fought back more tears and tried to make head or tail of my emotions as I turned my phone off and put it in my purse. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone else, or even Emmett, so we spent the rest of the ride back to my place in silence. As much as I was grateful that Emmett had gotten me away from there, I really needed time to myself to think about what had happened.

But, Emmett being Emmett, well he wasn't about to let me get off that easily.

We walked inside my apartment, and after I dumped my purse and keys on the coffee table I immediately headed out to the sanctuary of my fire escape. Emmett followed, cigarettes in hand, offering me one. I gladly accepted and lit up, closing my moistened eyes as I took one deep drag after another until I began to feel a little dizzy.

"Take it easy there, Bellacakes. You don't want to pass out and fall off the fire escape."

I took in another drag before answering, "And why the fuck would that matter? It's not as if anyone would care."

I tossed my butt onto the street below, and sat down on the cold, hard metal of the fire escape, wrapping my arms around my bent knees. Emmett slid down the wall and gave me a sad smile.

"Well I know I'd care very much if you were nothing but cream sauce on that pavement down there, and so would a few other people..."

I turned toward Emmett and glared at him. "Stop it right there Emmett. I'm alone now, or didn't you witness what happened back there?"

"Bella, I understand that you're upset, but I love you and as long as I can take a breath, you'll never be alone. What happened back there doesn't change that."

Oh this was worse than a pity fuck.

"Emmett, please just stop feeling sorry for me, would you? You've got your man, a new dream job. Hell, you're life's set now. Why don't you just get on with living it and leave me alone to wallow?" I was becoming frustrated. I didn't crave his company or want his sympathy, and yet...here he was, in my face, dragging my emotional baggage out of me. I'd been deceived, and I was beyond mortified that the whole thing had come out in such a public way. Didn't he get that I wanted to be left alone?

"No. I don't want you to go down that path again...it's too difficult," he said, biting his lip as his brow furrowed in concern. He'd nursed me through the break-up with Jake, and as much as I knew he suffered, I had little to no capacity to give him any sympathy. I was too wrapped up in my own bubble of hurt to think of anyone else except myself.

"Well then go home, because I plan on being like this for the rest of eternity," I snapped angrily, wiping my tears away with my fingers for the umpteenth time.

"Please, Bella. Don't shut me out again," he whispered as he wrapped his chunky arm around my shoulder. I tried to pull away from him, but he was having none of it. His phone chimed in his pocket, but he chose to ignore it, and that just pissed me off further.

"Answer your boyfriend's text for fuck's sake. He's probably worried," I said, attempting to prompt Emmett to focus on something besides my misery.

He pulled out his phone and read the message, groaning in frustration before tapping out a quick reply and putting his phone away. "Riley said to tell you they've all left for the hospital."

"Hospital?" I shrieked.

"Yeah. Apparently my 'talk' did a bit more damage than I first thought. Looks like Edward might need a couple of stitches above his eye." He clenched his right hand into a fist and studied his knuckles for a brief moment, wiping a tiny bit of blood off before he shook his hand out.

Well that explained why Edward didn't follow me outside, but more importantly, I was suddenly concerned as to Edward's state. "Oh shit Em! Why the hell did you have to go do that?" I hissed, picturing a broken and blood-soaked Edward lying sprawled on the floor beneath my angry best friend.

His jaw clenched once more and his eyes became angry. "Nobody treats my best friend like that! He deserved to be taught a lesson!" He clenched his right hand and punched the palm of his left in frustration, his anger taking me aback for a moment.

"Alright, alright! What's done is done, but no more fighting my battles for me, okay? Just stay away from him from now on," I screeched as my tears kept flowing.

"Oh I don't plan on doing anything else, unless he decides to try something," he assured me with sarcasm in his tone as he turned to face me, trying to smile through his anger.

"You always look out for me, don't you?" I offered as the sobs wracked my body. As much as I was afraid that Emmett would take things one step too far, it felt good to know I could at least depend on him.

"And I always will, Bella. Never doubt that for a minute. Now, tell me how all this happened."

We sat there for an age while I told him about everything that had lead up to today's events, my tears eventually petering out as we smoked and watched the sky begin to dull, and as if in direct line with how my day had developed a storm began to brew on the horizon. Emmett's emotions ran the gamut as I talked and he mostly listened, revealing how close Edward and I had gotten, and how Alice and he had played me for a fool.

"You didn't deserve to be treated that way," he said after I'd finished.

"You may be right, but really, I did provoke her. She obviously has more balls than I gave her credit for, and I know she loves her brother. I mean, he'd been through a lot when I...when I said all those things to him."

"True..."he shrugged.

"I just hate being lied to, Em. That's what hurts more than anything. It's as though they had this inside joke going on about me and were laughing at me behind my back. They played me for a fool."

There was a long pause between us, and I knew that Emmett was having a tough time being on my side as he stared at the angry sky and considered what I'd told him. I had been a bitch of epic proportions, but so had Alice. And Edward played along with the whole thing...and as I tried to sort through my feelings I realised it was the deception that bothered me more than what the actual lie was about, and as much as I had been scathing in my treatment of Alice and Edward, I had been nothing but bluntly honest toward them. My honesty was what had gotten me in this predicament in the first place.

"I'm not saying you didn't wave a red rag in her face, but my opinion still stands. You deserve better. Now come on, let's get you inside. My ass is cold and numb, and that's never a good thing," he said finally with a soft laugh. He took my hand in his and helped me up and as the day drew to a close and darkness loomed, a horrible sense of foreboding began to envelop me.

"Enough talk about your ass, Em," I tried.

"What? I have a delectable ass and I need to take care of it for my luscious boyfriend's cock." He rubbed his backside, wincing as he stretched his legs.

"TMI, Em!" I growled.

"Oh alright, Bellacakes! Now I'm starving. You got anything to eat?"

"Emmett, I think I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed. Go home and have dinner with Riley, okay?" I whispered, my voice tiny and filled with defeat as we made our way inside.

"No way. I'm calling Riley and telling him that you and I are gonna have a sleep over. I'm not leaving you like this, so you can forget about arguing with me." His expression was one of steely determination, and I realised I was never going to win when he was like this. "Besides, I don't want Edward getting any funny ideas...if he decides to pay you an unexpected visit; I'll be here to send him away with his tail between his legs."

"Fine. I'll get you something to wear and you order some pizza while I take a bath, you big fat pain in the ass." I tried to laugh, but it came out as a frustrated huff.

"I may be big, but I'm not fat," he protested with a pout, trying to cheer me up. "And as far as my ass goes..." I rolled my eyes and went into the bedroom and fetched him an old pair of Jake's sleep pants that I'd had hidden in the back of my closet, and laid them on the bed before retrieving an old pair of pyjamas and heading out toward the bathroom.

"Order me a vegetarian okay?" I said as I closed the door, breathing shakily as I leant against the door and closed my eyes.

I ran the bath and as I picked up my usual strawberry scented bubble bath, I stared at the bottle with a sense of longing before putting it away and reaching for my other favourite jojoba scented wash, hoping that it would remind me of Edward a little less. But, who was I kidding? Everywhere I looked, little reminders of him were there. As I ran the water and stripped down, lowering myself into the water's warmth, I knew I needed to distance myself from this whole thing.

"Pizza's here," Emmett called through the door as I jumped, realising I'd dropped off to sleep in the bath.

"Fuck!" I yelped, to which I heard Emmett chuckle in response. The water had turned decidedly cold, and I shivered as I got out of the bath and dried myself off, nearly slipping in the process as I hurried to get warm.

"I've set us up a picnic. Wine?" he asked as I walked into the living room to be greeted by a grinning best friend, the storm crackling in the distance. I smiled as I saw him sitting on the top of the blanket he'd fished out of my linen closet, his outstretched hand offering me a freshly poured glass of Riesling.

"Why not?" I said as I sat down opposite him, crossing my legs as I took the glass and took a large gulp of the crisp liquid, its subtle burn easing its way down my throat. It wasn't as though I had to worry about going to work in the morning, so I took a few more slurps before sensing Em's judgemental stare.

"Bellacakes, take it easy. I don't want you falling down drunk tonight. Here."

He picked up a slice and plated it for me, before grabbing a slice and inhaling it, watching me carefully and making sure I ate. I nibbled on the slice before putting the plate down and inhaling the rest of the wine.

Emmett cleared his throat and said, "By the way, I called Riley. I'm all yours tonight, but he needs me to be at work early tomorrow morning. Will you be okay?"

And then I considered what he was asking. I'd be alone, and not only that, I'd have no job to go to, or a deadline to meet. The thought of having nothing to take my mind off my situation scared the living shit out of me, and then I thought about the time of year it was...and the upcoming holiday, and in an instant I knew what I needed to do.

"I'll be fine, Em. Listen, I hope you don't mind, but since I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow and you're gonna be busy with work, I've been thinking about heading home a bit earlier than usual for Thanksgiving."

"Really?" he asked, swallowing the last of his slice. For the past two years, Emmett had been aching to come home with me for Thanksgiving as he wasn't exactly close to his own family. It wasn't as if they didn't love him...they just decided it was easier to provide for Em's needs by throwing money at him rather than showing him any open affection. It only became worse once he came out to them and holidays had always been a fairly stressful time for him to endure.

"Yeah. I figured you'd want to maybe spend it with yours or Riley's family anyways...you know, introduce your boyfriend to the scary family," I added with a chuckle. It wasn't as though I didn't want Emmett there, it's just that I needed some space, and with Dad's working hours, I was sure to get the combination of distance and alone time I needed.

"Nah. Riley's parents are travelling through northern Europe right now...so...would you mind if I asked him to come too?"

"I'm sure Dad won't mind, but don't you have to work your ass off?"

"I'll talk to Riley and see if we can't at least get there for the weekend. Now eat up young lady before you get falling down drunk and try to have your way with me!"

"Not if you were the last queer on earth!" I joked as I allowed him to refill my glass. He pouted at me as he poured so I added, "Aww stop it with the sad face Em! Would it make you feel better if I told you that if there was just the two of us left to repopulate the earth, I'd do you?"

"Jesus, Bella. You sure know how to flatter a guy!" he said with a soft laugh as he poured himself another glass and clanked his glass against mine. "Cheers, Bella."

"Yeah. Here's to shedding myself of my past and making a new future," I said with a forced smile.

"To a brand new you, and a better tomorrow," he added with a wink before we both downed our drinks.

We spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking about Emmett's upcoming show, and I had to admit, my best friend once again helped bring me out of my funk. When it was finally time for us to go to sleep, I was too drunk to stand, so Emmett scooped me up in his arms and put me to bed before sliding in behind me.

"Goodnight, Bellacakes," he whispered as he kissed my cheek and spooned me, draping his arm over my waist. I let out a mournful sigh as I felt him hold me, wishing more than anything that it was someone else's skin on mine as I drifted into an alcohol-induced sleep...

**A/N: So...it seems that Bella's gonna run away for a bit. Awws! Next chapter we'll explore what happened after she walked out of the hotel! Glad you're still with me and I PROMISE I won't leave so much time between chapters...as long as you leave me some love! Hahahahaha *laughs evilly***


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi Folks! Well I've been on a roll getting this next one out to you. As I speak this story has reached the 406 review mark! I'm absolutely floored by the response to this story. Thank you JShay for being my 400****th**** reviewer! I think I'll faint if it gets to 500! (and Sarah you know you own it if it does happen lol!)**

**Thanks for ALL my reviews. They really are what keeps me going! I'm finally back in the zone for this story (oh I hope it lasts!)...and thanks to my readers for your patience! LUV U!**

**And a special thank you to my Pre Reader Toni! You're wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I work my fingers to the bone, but Twilight's not my very own...So toil and toil away I must...for if I owned Twilight...work would NOT see me for dust!**

**CHAPTER 31 – THE EDUCATION OF CAVEWARD **

EPOV

As I stood there, unable to move, my life disappearing out that door in the form of Bella Swan, the next thing I knew Emmett was in my face, his blazing eyes snapping me out of my thoughts of pain and loss.

"Wait!" I called after Bella disappeared through the crowd as I felt myself come to my senses. I knew then and there that I should go after her, but as I attempted to push past Emmett's hulking form, he moved his body in front of me to block my path.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked in a low menacing voice, his eyes narrowing as he placed a hand on my arm and grasped it...hard.

"Bella...I need to...to...see her..." His grip tightened further, causing me to groan in discomfort, while at the same time I sensed his anger rising within him.

"I don't think so. Not until we have a little chat. Now Edward, what the fuck was that all about?" he growled.

"I can't talk about this right now," I said, trying unsuccessfully to escape his vice-like grasp. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Jasper had already disappeared into the throng of onlookers and had inadvertently left me alone with Emmett and his fists of doom.

_Oh fuck...I think I'm in trouble. Has this guy started taking steroids or something? He's fucking huge!_

"Oh, yes you can. Now I asked you a question. What. The. Fuck. Was. That. About?" he reiterated far more forcefully as he let go of my arm and poked my shoulder in between each word he spoke.

"Nothing that concerns you, Emmett," I answered, trying with all my might to remain calm while his motions caused me to reel backwards. My eyes darted over Emmett's shoulder and around the room as I searched for any means of escape. Bella was gone, and her best friend wasn't about to let me go after her...and now that Jasper had disappeared I sensed that I was in a pretty precarious position.

"Nothing that concerns me? Is that so?" he spat as he cocked his head in question, his face reddening, his every muscle taut as Alice rushed to my side.

"Emmett, just calm down...it's my fault. Don't blame Edward," she squeaked out unconvincingly.

"Yes, baby, just...let's just go." My eyes glanced at the well dressed boyfriend of Emmett's, and as much as I hoped he'd be able to talk Emmett out of pummeling me, I seriously doubted he had the strength to stop Emmett if he decided he wasn't about to take his advice on board.

"I'll blame whoever the hell I want, Alice. Riley, I'll only be a minute. I just want to have a quick word with Edward here before we leave. You understand." Emmett nodded toward a worried Riley before he turned to me and added in a low menacing voice, "I told you not to hurt her, but you obviously decided to ignore my warning, didn't you, Edward?"

I nodded my head, trying to agree with him...trying to give him anything he wanted to let me go find her.

"You don't even realise what you've done, do you? You have no fucking idea what she's been through, and the one fucking time she decides to go out on a limb and trust someone, the one time I see her happy, you manage to screw it up. Are you fucking insane? Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"No...I know I hurt her...I just need to...I don't know..." I stammered, frustrated, unable to put into words what I wanted to say to placate the man as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there.

"Don't know what? How to get out of this situation without me tanning your hide? How to save your pretty boy ass? Well I've got news for you, dickhead. That ain't gonna happen. Seems to me you need to be taught a lesson, and I'm just in the right frame of mind to dish it out."

"No, Emmett...don't do this. Please...just let me explain," Alice begged.

"Do you honestly think anything you say will make a shred of difference, Alice? Bella's upset. That's all I need to know." He was eerily calm, and I felt as though I was in the eye of a storm and that any moment I was gonna be hit by a massive tailwind.

"Emmett, you _do_ know what she did to him don't you?" she tried.

"Alice...don't," I implored, wondering what the hell she was trying to do. It didn't matter what Bella had said before this whole mess began, what we had done since then was far, far worse.

"I'm not interested in your petty excuses. She's my friend, and I love her. And I'm loyal to her no matter what, which is more than I can say for you two. Who the hell do you think you are, making her cry like that?"

He stalked closer and I backed away, the crowd now humming with high voices and panicked murmurs.

"Answer me!" he screamed, his voice resonating around the room as a vein throbbed in his forehead, his anger now oozing from every pore of his huge body.

"Baby, just calm down," Riley pleaded, attempting to grasp his arm. Unfortunately for me, Emmett was too far gone to listen and shrugged out of his boyfriend's tenuous grasp as if ridding himself of an annoying insect.

I had no words. And really, nothing I could say could change the fact that I'd done the wrong thing by Bella. My shoulders slumped and I conceded, the shame, guilt and devastation I felt running rife through my body.

"He's the asshole who lied to you about who he was!" Rosalie chimed in as she sneered at me, her timing fucking perfect. She folded her arms as she stood in front and centre next to Mike, who was still trying to lean against her for support. After all the commotion that had gone on, I hadn't realised until that moment that she and Mike were still there.

Emmett's eyes widened and the rage poured from him...that one statement tipping him over the edge. Right then and there, I knew I was done for.

My attention briefly diverted toward the bitch from hell, and before I had the chance to react, Emmett exploded with a roar as he drew back his right arm and struck me across the temple with his clenched fist, the searing pain and shock of him hitting me snapping my head to the side and causing me to let out a loud grunt before landing me flat on my ass.

"Security!" someone yelled as I began to feel faint, the room blackening and blurring for a brief moment as Alice knelt beside me.

"No Emmett! Riley, stop him!" Alice yelped as Emmett stood over my crumpled form, his angry eyes and clenched fists willing me to stand up and challenge him. I remained where I was, realising that anything I said or did would only make him angrier, and on top of that I felt too groggy to stand up and challenge him. Besides, I deserved far worse than whatever punishment Emmett could dish out, so I wasn't about to retaliate.

"And if you ever come near her again, I won't be held responsible for my actions!" he snapped through clenched teeth.

"Emmett, no more!" Riley screamed at the top of his lungs as he stared at me wide eyed, his face filled with shocked expression as he grasped Emmett's arm and pulled him away, this time more forcefully.

And then, they were gone, Emmett stalking away and quickly pushing his way through the shocked and surprised crowd, Riley following him as security rushed past and headed toward the exit.

"Not so tough now are ya, asshole?" Mike gloated as he stumbled past, clutching his injured stomach, giving me a swift kick in my calf as he walked by. His blow hardly registered as my head spun and my eye seared with pain.

"Fuck you!" I growled as I reached up and touched my head to check the damage done, while Rosalie hesitated in front of me, just to get in the last word.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you men fucking lie to get what you want. Maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with a woman...and that goes for both you and Jasper!" she said coldly.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble, Rosalie?" Alice yelled, standing to her feet, hands on hips. If the situation wasn't so serious it would be laughable, and I watched on helplessly as my tiny sister stood up to the Amazonian from hell.

"Oh I'm done, but before I go...let me give you a word of advice, Alice. Don't be surprised if Jasper drops you like a hot potato once he tires of you. And believe me, he will! He'll chew you up and spit you out just like he did to me and every other woman he's ever known!" Rosalie warned in an icy tone.

Alice didn't back down. Instead she took a few steps forward, her angry stare taking Rosalie by surprise.

"And let me give _you _a word of advice, Rosalie Hale. You'd better change your attitude to people or you'll be alone forever, you shrew! Jasper is in love with me. Always has been, always will be, and the only reason he hooked up with you was to get closer to me! _You _were barely a blip on his radar, nothing more! Now why don't you and your asshole boyfriend go crawl back under the rock that you slithered out from and leave us the hell alone!"

Mouth gaping and eyes blinking, Rosalie backed away, not saying another word. Alice had left her speechless and teary-eyed, and from what little I'd seen of Rosalie Hale, Alice had achieved what was a probably verging on a goddamned miracle. And then I saw the pang of hurt and devastation cross her face as she finally absorbed what Alice had told her. Well what do you know? She _was _human after all! As I sat there sprawled on the floor Alice's words finally sank in to my fuzzy head as well. Jasper was already in love with Alice?

Well that was just the icing on the fucking cake!

"Come on Mike, let's go. I'll have to try and salvage this article as best I can, so we'd best get started," Rosalie sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek and she picked up Bella's recorder before she took her pathetic boyfriend's arm and dragged him away, indiscriminately pushing her way through a few onlookers before disappearing.

"There. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I always say," Alice said with satisfaction as she swiped her hands together a few times before crouching by my side once more.

My head was buzzing with pain and overwhelmed by thoughts of what had gone down, but right in that moment, I realised I had other more pressing things to worry about as I felt my eye begin to swell and my vision blur.

"Can you stand up?" Alice asked, tugging at my arm.

I pressed my free hand to the ground and made a feeble attempt to get up, but a sudden attack of dizziness grounded me and I landed on my ass once more. As Alice used both hands to try and help me up in a further attempt to help me up, I instead found the floor quickly rising up to meet my face.

"Oh Edward! You're really hurt! Jasper!" her panicked voice echoed as my eyes fluttered and rolled before I opened them and tried to focus on Alice's face.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Nothing to see here folks." Finally, Jasper appeared through the crowd, and was by my side in an instant.

"You missed all the action. I could have done with your help a minute ago," I moaned as I lay sprawled on the floor as my head began to throb.

"Come on slugger. I think we need to get you to the emergency room," Jasper said calmly as he grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet, encircling his arm around my waist and supporting me.

"Jasper! He's bleeding!" Alice screeched as I felt wetness run down my cheek.

And then, Jasper raised his head and scanned the room, giving the gathered audience a huge smile and laying on the charm.

"Thanks for watching folks. If you're wondering what book that was a scene from, you'll have to wait and see. But rest assured it's gonna be our next bestseller!" Jasper said with a wink, his performance impeccable as a number of people in the crowd clapped their hands as if they'd seen the best show on earth, parting to allow us through.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry you're hurt, Edward," Riley said, suddenly appearing next to me as we made our way outside. "I can assure you I'll be having words with him! He can be such a brute at times!"

"I think he needs stitches, so we're heading for the hospital. Just try to keep him away from Edward from now on, okay Riley?" Jasper requested as he tightened his grip around my waist to support me. Riley nodded in agreement, his expression sympathetic as we left him standing outside the hotel while Jasper led me to his waiting Porsche.

**BBC**

"The tests are all clear. You don't have a concussion," Dr Snow said, his familiar grey hair matching his name perfectly as he removed his rubber gloves and disposed of them, having placed a number of stitches to repair the gash on the top of my left eyebrow. He took a small torch out of his coat pocket and shone it in my eyes once more, the invasion once again causing them to water. "But if you begin to feel signs nausea or dizziness, you'll need to come back in. After Nurse Piper dresses your stitches I want you to go home, take some painkillers for the headache and go straight to bed."

"But," I protested. He gave me a gruff stare.

"No exertion, no drinking and please do as instructed or I'll have you stay here overnight, Edward. Now, you can visit your GP to get the stitches removed in around five days, but if you feel any signs of pain or infection in the meantime come back and see me. Just change the dressing each day and keep the site clean and dry, and rest for the next few days, alright Edward?" he insisted.

Dr Snow knew both me and my father well, as did many of the staff at Seattle Private Hospital, and he also knew how stubborn I could be. He, along with the other staff at this hospital were devastated when the accident happened, but at the time, I didn't really acknowledge what they went through. It was ironic that I had ended up back here, this particular hospital being the closest one to the hotel, and even though my father had helped build this place, it would forever be associated with every single one of my most traumatic experiences. Being here was bittersweet to say the least, with signs of my father's presence surrounding me everywhere I looked from the signs leading to the Oncology Unit to the dedication plaque outside the doors to the emergency ward, acknowledging his achievements here.

Relucantly, I nodded in agreement as he put the torch away and offered me a victorious smile. I'd been at the hospital all afternoon and as I felt the darkness fall on one of the worst days of my life...I realised that the day wasn't over yet.

"Yes of course. And thanks, doc," I said as Nurse Piper nervously smiled at me through her thick glasses and began to dress his handiwork. He gave me a wave before turning and walking out the door, his stoic professionalism unsurprising considering what had happened. Hell, I still felt uncomfortable being here, and I knew that those who were closest to Carlisle Cullen didn't quite know what to say to Alice or me, and it appeared that things hadn't changed much in that regard, even a year after the accident.

And then as my thoughts began to spiral into my own personal abyss of pain and loss, a voice broke through, yanking me back from its depths.

"I heard a rumour that an old friend of mine was here! Where are you hiding, Cullen? I know you're in here somewhere!" An all too familiar voice echoed down the halls before the he appeared in the doorway of the room and strode in, his dark skin and hair in stark contrast to the pale freckled skin of the nurse he stood next to.

"Seth," I sighed, sitting on the edge of the hospital gurney, groaning a little at the thought of someone else from my past seeing me like this.

Seth Clearwater was one of the volunteers that I'd gotten to know at the hospital while I underwent my treatment and was one of the reasons why I wanted to give back and volunteer my time at a hospital. He was the brightest, most positive guy I knew. Nothing ever got him down and his sunny outlook always rubbed off on all who came in contact with him. Normally I liked him, but in that particular moment, I hated the guy. I was in pain after all, and I didn't need this giant-assed ray of sunshine attempting to cheer me up.

"What the hell happened to you? Did you miss me so much that you got someone to bean you to get admitted here again?" he joked as he studied my face. Couldn't the guy be serious for five fucking minutes?

"Yeah," I answered with an attempted eye roll, my discomfort causing him to grin widely and flash his pearly whites at the same time. "Do you mind not laughing at my pain?" I complained bitterly, wincing as I felt my stitches pull under the dressing that the nurse was attaching to my skull.

"How long you here for?" he asked, ignoring my bear with a sore head attitude.

"As soon as this is dressed, I'm out of here," I said impatiently, watching as the nurse finally finished up before quietly leaving the room.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, knowing she was always in tow whenever I was at the hospital.

_Oh shut the fuck up with the twenty questions and leave me the hell alone!_

"She's getting coffee with her new boyfriend while I get patched up," I answered. "You know how she hates the sight of needles."

"Oh yeh. I remember. But really? Alice has a boyfriend? " he asked, his deep brown eyes widening in surprise. "And here I thought I had a shot with that little pixie," he joked with a snicker.

"Not likely. Apparently they're in love," I huffed in annoyance. I was certain that if it wasn't for my own predicament, I wouldn't be so envious...but who was I kidding? I was not only envious, I was fucking devastated and wanted nothing more than to run to Bella and try to explain my way out of this shitty situation, but of course fate had brought those plans an abrupt halt. My only saving grace was that because of being punched in the head and promptly taken to the hospital where memories of my father overwhelmed my thoughts, I really hadn't had time to mourn the loss of Bella...not yet anyway. I was obviously in a whole world of shock and knew the worst was to come.

"Yes, we are," Jasper said as he and Alice walked into the room hand in hand.

"Hey Seth. It's good to see you," Alice said quietly. Jasper gave her a quizzical stare and then turned towards Seth. "This is Jasper. Jasper, Seth. He used to bug Edward more when he was here than I did," she explained further.

"True. Course, Alice paid me a lot of money to do her dirty work for her," Seth, grinning slyly before reaching out to shake Jasper's free hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jasper said with a nod as they released their grasp.

"He volunteers here in between his job at the community centre...you know, keeps up morale and practically runs the place," Alice added.

"Not for much longer," Seth said, his voice unusually serious.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Cutbacks. Even though my work is purely voluntary, it still costs them to insure me and all that. Most of us are finishing up at the end of the week. Seems to me that a few members of the Board need their heads read."

"Is that so?" Jasper said curiously, his eyebrow cocked.

"That's just ridiculous. Don't they know how you being here makes a difference?" Alice remarked. There were times when I was at my darkest that I had thoughts of what it might be like to just quit, but Seth was always there with a smile, a joke or a quiet word in my ear. He, along with the other volunteers here and my sister, got me through the worst time of my life and after I got better, the first thing I wanted to do was pay it forward. As much as being a doctor was now off the table, it was always my plan to work with sick kids and their families, and as much as this place was the source of my grief, I hoped that some day I'd overcome it and be able to work here. It just meant that now there was one less option available, and that pissed me off. I knew that if my father was still alive, he would not have stood for it.

"Yeah, your dad would be having kittens if he were still around," Seth said, reading my mind, his inevitable mention of my father causing my heart to sink further into oblivion. Sensing my distress, he added, "I guess volunteering here's out for you now Edward, but you could always try Seattle General when you're ready. That's where I'm probably headed even though the Oncology Unit is here and I'm gonna miss the hell out of the staff."

"What are you talking about?"Alice asked, her expression confused.

"Nothing," I growled, staring accusatorially at Seth, having never confided one of my ambitions to my interfering sister. Seth bit his lip in embarrassment, and Jasper just gave me a curious stare.

"Well it's been great seeing you guys, but I've got one more foot to stick in my mouth before I go home, so I'll see you around. Oh and Alice? Aunt Sue says hi. Ran into her the other day at the coffee shop," he said as he hesitated at the door.

"Tell her I'll be in for breakfast soon, and thanks for the info, Seth," Alice answered as Seth gave me an apologetic glance before bidding us goodbye and leaving.

Alice turned toward me, but as she opened her mouth to speak, I got in first.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home," I grunted as I hopped off the bed and regained my bearings before carefully walking out the door.

Of course, Tweedledee and Tweedledum followed closely behind...

**A/N: I hope you're still with me! Hello? Is there an echo in here? I hope I'm not awl alone here...so if you're still following the story I'd love to know what you think! It seems that things are occurring to Caveward and Bitchella that have prevented them feeling the full effect of what has happened to them so far (angst blockers aren't as bad as cockblockers however)...but in the chapters that follow this you'll see just how devastated they truly are...and how Alice, Jasper and Emmett will try to repair the damage done. Thank you for reading! xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for continuing to read this story. I was blown away by the hits, alerts and reviews when I posted the last chapter...thank you so very much for your feedback! Unfreakinbelievable! **

**I would like to take the time to thank my pre-reader Toni! Thank you hun for all your help on the last few chapters...I truly value your feedback! xx**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a couple of my fb friends who have been so supportive that I could not have continued writing if it weren't for them. Mich, Jen, Sarah, Sam, Rachael, Pam, Jay, Zen, Vampmama, Muriel, the list goes ooooonn...YOU GIRLS ABSOLUTELY ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any subsidiaries. But a girl can dream, can't she?**

**CHAPTER 32 – JOURNEY OF SELF-DISCOVERY**

BPOV

_The darkness covered every part of my body as I walked along the beach, the waves like molten silver in the shimmering moonlight, my heart sick with grief as I thought about all I had left behind. I was alone. There was nothing for me here anymore, but there was nothing to go back to, either. I was stranded between the life I left behind and the one I wanted...in the most unwelcome limbo. And so I wandered aimlessly, the pebbles harsh on my feet and the ocean my only comfort, my body shivering as I remembered him touching me. _

_As if on cue, the wind howled, caressing my body like his hands once did. Never again would I feel his skin against mine, his touch, his breath. Never again would I see him smile, his questioning green eyes, his beautiful face. Never again would I hear his honeyed voice or listen to the sounds that escaped his thick lips when he came._

_I glanced skyward, begging for relief from the pain that bled through me, but as much as I longed for it to end, the heavens weren't about to cooperate. Not for the likes of me. Instead, and as if to make a mockery of what I truly wanted in that moment, the wind picked up its pace and I braced myself against its chill as it tried to push me backwards._

_And then, to rub salt into the already gaping wound of my heart, I saw him...a lonely figure that stood at the cliff top, the clouds suddenly obscuring the moon and throwing him into the shadows as though he were an apparition._

"_Edward? Is that you?" I called, barely making out his form which was shrouded under the cover of darkness as the wind blew my hair about my face, further obscuring my vision._

_No answer came. I moved closer...trying to get a glimpse of him, my feet feeling as though they were moving through the thickest and heaviest clay as I pushed forward, doing anything I could to near him, but at the same time the fear began to haunt me._

"_Edward?" I called once more and as I finally reached him, I drew in a gasp at the sight before me. It was Edward...but as he was when I saw him at the cafe all those weeks ago, wearing a hat, heavy coat and gloves, his green eyes obscured by dark sunglasses._

"_No," I said as I shook my head violently, unable to comprehend what I was seeing._

"_Yes," he whispered, his lips chapped and pale as he continued to stare toward the blackened horizon._

"_This isn't how it should be..." My words faltered as I watched him remove his sunglasses and hat, his eyes glistening with unspent tears, his hair missing from the top of his head. _

_He turned to face me, his voice cold and unfeeling, his expression twisted into a hate-filled glare._

"_This is how you want me to be...the freak...the sideshow act, isn't it Isabella?"_

"_No...I never wanted this..."_

"_How can you say that? You couldn't even look at me without disgust in your eyes!" he snarled as the moonlight lit up his angered face at the precise moment, accentuating his ire._

_I began to sob as I watched his tears break free while he began to tremble with fear and anger, and even though my own tears blurred my vision, I could still make out the image of a pasty and unwell man...a man that had endured more than I could ever know in his short life._

_A man that deserved to be loved._

"_Goodbye, Bella," he whispered as he turned and walked toward the cliff's edge._

"_No, please don't! Don't do it, Edward!" I tried to move to stop him, but my body would not cooperate. I watched on helplessly as he held up his arms and leapt to his doom...disappearing over the rocky outcrop as if in a puff of smoke._

_As if he never existed. _

"_Edward! No!" I wailed, falling to my knees as pain flooded every inch of my body._

"Don't leave me!" I shouted as I sat up in bed, momentarily disoriented as the thunder clapped outside and a sheet of lightning illuminated the room.

My old room.

"Fucking hell!" I continued as I rubbed my eyes and settled back down on the pillow, the rain beating down heavily on the roof, sweat pouring from my brow as I tried to calm my breathing.

I let out a loud sigh. So much for getting away from it all. Since the shit hit the fan less than three days before, my every waking thought had turned to Edward, and now it appeared he was making his presence known in my dreams as well.

Brilliant.

Just fucking peachy.

I'd arrived home the day before, dad greeting me before having to head off to work and leave me to my own devices. We ate a quick dinner, which was spent in our usual quiet manner, and although his looks were questioning, he never once asked me what was wrong before he left for work...leaving me alone to wallow.

Typical.

The man never did know how to talk to me.

But, maybe it was for the best. I got the feeling that if anyone even looked at me sideways, I'd burst into tears _yet again_. At least here I could do it without being under the scrutiny of anyone else. I had no idea how I'd come to be in this state...wearing my heart on my sleeve like some bloody badge of honour. My emotions were all over the place, and my normally confident mask which I had worn so well in the past had been unceremoniously shot to pieces.

I felt gutted.

Literally.

These past weeks had been a both a blessing and a curse, fate offering me a glimpse into the kind of life I craved without even knowing it, only to snatch it away at the precise moment I knew what I stood to lose. My heart had been brought to life when I met Edward, but I should have known that it would be stomped on. He was being honest about the fact that I'd ask him to leave...that my heart would end up being nothing but a mangled mess.

That was the one thing I hoped he was wrong about.

So now, here I was...this shell, this shadow of my former self.

I didn't even have the ability to feel anger any more...every emotion had slowly drained away from me with every falling teardrop, and now I just felt bare. Raw. Unrecognisable in every sense of the word. Filled with faith at one moment, only to have it dashed in the next.

I was just so sick and tired of the whole fucking thing.

For the next hour, I tossed and turned, willing myself to sleep, to somehow escape my situation...but there was no escaping my emotional baggage.

Finally, I gave up and just stared at the ceiling, my arms and legs twitching with nervous energy, my brain unable to shut off.

"Fuck this!" I hissed under my breath, frustrated about my situation.

I needed an outlet, and needed one badly, the nervous energy making me so jumpy that I couldn't settle. So I sat up, yawning and stretching my tired limbs before I quickly went to the bathroom and peed before I splashed some cold water on my face. On the way back, I picked up my laptop and brought it back to bed with me, hesitating as I opened it up and stared at the black screen. I propped the pillows against the headboard and got comfortable before switching my computer on, taking in a deep breath in anticipation as the screen came to life and the programs began to load.

I chose to cut off any means of communication while here, and though dad had internet access connected...I decided I didn't really want any contact with the outside world. I kept my phone switched off for the most part, only turning it on to call Em and let him know that I wasn't answering calls for the next few days and that I'd call him later in the week after I'd asked Dad about Thanksgiving dinner. As soon as I'd turned my phone on, I noticed that messages had been left, but I made a point of deleting them all before I really looked at them, grimacing as I noticed who they were from.

I was not going to let them think I was weak.

The rain poured steadily, but although the storm had eased, I still needed to do something to relieve the agitation I now felt. Pursing my lips, suddenly feeling a surge of determination, I opened a new Word document before I took a cleansing breath and placed my fingers on the keys. I could do this. I needed to rationalise my feelings somehow...and I knew that this was the best possible way.

And then, it happened.

I began to write, and once I started, I couldn't stop.

I poured my heart out onto the page, writing down everything I could think of, purging my feelings from my system as my fingers quickly tapped out word after agonising word. I wrote about my childhood, about my mother's lack of involvement in my life as she tried to be a single mother, and about my father's difficulties relating to me when I moved in with him.

I wrote about growing up alone, my friendship with Jake the only highlight of my teen years. I wrote about our subsequent failed relationship, and how I felt about losing his friendship along with the mutual friends we both had. When I considered it, though, they were only ever his friends in the first place. I was a mere hanger-on, a person that could be easily forgotten...a person even more easily replaced. When I thought further, my fingers flying across the keys, I wrote about how, once I lost Jake, I really didn't have any friends to call my own and how I was living on the edge of life...no longer a willing participant.

Before I knew it, the room began to lighten and I realised I'd spent most of the night writing, the tears streaming down my face as I diarised my highly unimpressive existence in fine detail.

It didn't stop me, though. I wrote about meeting Emmett on my first day at the job and how we became instant friends. I wrote about how proud I was of him making a happy life for himself, about his now burgeoning career as a photographer and how, no matter how much of a bitch I was, he still stood by me.

I didn't deserve him.

And last, but certainly not least, I wrote about the circumstances under which I met Edward and his sister, Alice. I never had a female best friend before...but I had to admit, from the first time we met, the girl really did fascinate me. I never really understood it, could never put my finger on why she drew me in so much...not until now. Alice had a magnetic personality, and as much as she and Edward looked nothing alike, that was the one trait that they both shared...the two of them effortlessly drawing me into their collective worlds, charming me like no-one else had before.

And I was a willing victim.

When I thought about it, I didn't have a chance in hell to resist Edward Cullen and as I wrote, the tears streaming thick and fast, the sobs causing my throat to ache, I came to the realisation that I really didn't want to.

He was my drug and I was the willing addict, craving him, unable to say no to the temptation that was uniquely him.

I wrote about how he'd won me over with his mysterious ways, how he'd infuriated me with his relentless challenging of my every thought and feeling, and I wrote about how he broke down every barrier that I'd carefully constructed around myself as if it were nothing. I wrote about how I felt my old self return, re-emerging as the person I once was, vulnerable for all the world to see, and how Edward and Alice took advantage of that vulnerability.

Well, no more.

I wasn't about to allow this to happen...now or ever again. People thought they saw me cruel and heartless? They thought Rosalie was demon spawn? They had no idea who they were fucking with!

And then, the tears flowed so hard it was as if the dam in my heart had burst open...raw for all the world to see. Tears of frustration, tears of loss and tears of longing streamed relentlessly, as I saved my words and shut down the computer.

"What's the fucking use?" I sobbed, frustrated by how meeting Alice and Edward had made it impossible for me to be the person I once was.

It didn't matter how much I wanted to be the ice queen from hell...this entire experience had changed me...altered me forever, and I didn't have the will or the strength to return to that bitter version of myself any longer.

So where did that leave me?

"Out in the fucking cold is where!" I shouted as I placed the laptop on the floor before I picked up a pillow and buried my face in it, my tears soaking the white cotton material as I tried to calm myself.

The door closing downstairs broke through my thoughts and I sat up quickly, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands as I heard his heavy footfalls creak up the stairs.

"Bella, are you awake?" he called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Dad," I answered with a sniffle as I tried in vain to appear that I hadn't spent half the night crying.

I had to look a mess.

He opened the door slowly and peeked in, still in uniform. He walked in and sat on the end of the bed, his frown and pain-filled expression telling me he knew how upset I was.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked softly, tentatively reaching out his hand towards me, only to snap it back when I folded my arms across my chest.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a few shots of tequila, and maybe if I could borrow your gun that might help..." I snorted in attempted humour.

He didn't buy it, shooting me a disapproving stare as he shifted on the bed.

"Not that I don't love it when you come visit...but why did you come home for Thanksgiving so early? Don't you have to work?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

I shook my head...frustrated by my automatic response, wondering if I'd have to move back here if I didn't get another job straight away. I knew it was impractical having quit my job, but I wasn't exactly thinking rationally at the time I told my boss to go to hell.

"Okay...so you're taking some extra time off work...great. That is it, isn't it Bella?" he questioned speculatively, waiting for me to fill in the blanks.

Fuck him and his perceptive ways, and fuck me for being such an idiot! I mean, I was a practical thinker, just like Charlie. I had to eat, to have a roof over my head. I never burned bridges, and only ever quit a job when I had another one to go to. What the hell was I thinking telling Rosalie to go fuck herself?

"Bella, talk to me. I know something big has happened, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on," he pressed, his voice insistent but still gentle.

"I..."

"Has something happened at work?"

Oh if only he knew!

"Oh no, you haven't been fired have you?" His brow crinkled immeasurably further and each and every line and wrinkle showed on his now disapproving face.

Was this how he interrogated criminals? Jesus, I think I'd prefer the phone book and rubber hose treatment!

I shook my head more vehemently while I desperately tried to blink back more tears. Fuck, I hated that I was such a goddamned baby!

"Dad, I just can't talk about it right now, okay?" I explained lamely, swallowing back my emotions, trying to reassure him while at the same time trying to give my poor father the brush off.

"Okay, well...I'm gonna take a shower and head off to bed. It's been a long night," he said with a resigned sigh.

Why the hell did he always give up so easily?

I nodded my head and forced a smile. It wasn't as though I didn't love him...I just didn't know how to connect with him, and let's face it...I wasn't the most forthcoming person with _anyone_, let alone my distant father, especially when it came to expressing how I felt about shit.

I was obviously emotionally stunted. Like father, like daughter.

It was something I sometimes loved about myself, sometimes...not so much. I always reasoned that if I wasn't emotional about stuff, then nothing could hurt me. If I had a hard outer shell, nothing could penetrate that...get in. If I kept people away, I'd be happy.

What a crock.

I listened for the sounds of him leaving the bathroom and going to bed, and sighed. It was no wonder I never related to him well. I hardly ever saw him. He was never really committed to Mom...his job was his mistress.

My stomach rumbled in protest...so I decided to get up and fix myself some breakfast. I hadn't really eaten much since my arrival, but every now and again I knew I had to have something. I padded down to the kitchen and scrambled myself some eggs, and as I sat there and ate, thinking of my own miserable life, I wondered if this was all I was ever meant for.

I liked my job...but what was the meaning of it all? Of life? What did I really have to show for the years I'd already lived? How did I end up back here, as if I'd come full circle but without having achieved anything of my dreams?

My old articles, which were gone...recycled or at the bottom of a birdcage somewhere were all the evidence I had of having even existed, but what I really contributed? My life, I had come to realise, was nothing but yesterday's news...

"I couldn't sleep," he said as he walked into the kitchen, his unexpected reappearance causing me to jump.

"Know that feeling," I blurted as I yawned, watching as he served himself some eggs and sat down at the table.

"I can see that. You look all in," he said as his concerned expression cross his face once more.

"Yeah, well...um...yeah," I babbled, reluctant to elaborate.

"Right," he said tightly. "Well, anyway, I was talking to your Mom on the phone yesterday. She really misses seeing you since you moved to Seattle, and you haven't been down to visit a lot lately." He scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth as he watched me carefully.

"I've been busy," I said in a generic explanation, hoping that he'd drop the subject.

"Busy or not, don't you think your mother and I deserve to know what's going on in your life? Maybe be asked to visit once in a while?" he asked, laying Mom's usual guilt trip on me. Jesus! And I thought Alice was manipulative!

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" I responded icily. "But did you and Mom bother to ask me how I felt or where I wanted to live when you decided to split up?" It was a low blow, but I really didn't see how he had the right to interfere.

"Regardless of what happened between your mother and I..." he whispered, stopping himself before he elaborated and added, "You know I love you, don't you, Bella?"

Jeez, what a warm guy. He really didn't know how to talk to me, but I had to admit, though, it was the first time in a long time he'd uttered those three simple words. I just didn't know what to make of it at all. Obviously I was in even worse shape than I first thought, especially if he felt the need to resort to pulling out the big guns.

"What? Jake not talking to you or something?" I queried sarcastically, knowing my father always related to him better than he ever did to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This has nothing to do with anyone else but you. Now, will you stop being such a pain in the ass and talk to me?" he countered in frustration, raising his voice.

God, it was like arguing with an older and far more cantankerous version of myself, and I knew without a shadow of doubt that he wasn't about to give up until I spilled my guts. Fuck my pathetic little life!

"Fuck!" I growled as I threw my knife and fork on my egg laden plate and sat back in the chair, arms folded.

"I'm waiting..." he insisted expectantly, mirroring my posture as he gently placed his fork on his plate and waited.

And so, I took in a deep breath, blinked back the threatening surge of tears, and for the first time that I could remember, I opened up to my father...

**A/N: You know I really didn't enjoy writing this painful bit...so please let me know you're still with me. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Well hello there lovelies and a Happy Easter to you all! Yet again I'm blown away by the response to the last chapter...and I apologise for the break between updates, but as you know with blockage you can't force it. I hope you had the chance to check out my latest oneshot, Thief of Hearts to keep you going. Okay, enough of the yapping for now you have to see what Alice, Jasper and Edward are up to... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight therefore I can't claim to own Edward Cullen. But Caveward can spank me anytime he wants. Hard. Hehe.**

CHAPTER 33 - GETTING TO THE HEART OF THE MATTER

APOV

"Mornin', honey," Jasper whispered as he stretched and yawned next to me on the bed before rolling on to his side to face me, his morning wood hitting me in the thigh. He retreated a little and gave me some space, knowing this was neither the time nor the place to do anything about it as we lay in Edward's spare bed. Neither of us had gotten much sleep, and I felt so emotionally drained that it was as though a truck had run me over. My head felt foggy, and my heart was weighed down as if it had been dragged through the thickest of mud. I couldn't believe what had happened, and yet, it was all of my doing. I should have known that trying to teach Bella Swan a lesson was a bad idea, and though I felt I was the one in control, I in fact was truly out of my depth...and was the one who was ultimately taught a lesson.

And because I'd hurt Bella, I in turn hurt the one person I loved besides Jasper. My brother. The one person I had stood in front of my parent's graves and vowed I'd take care of for the rest of my days. The one who I'd committed myself to keep safe and to never let down.

Well it seems I'd dropped the ball on that one.

"Hey," I answered with a sigh as he leant in to kiss me softly on my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out." As much as I doubted the words as they left his lips, I had to admit I loved how positive Jasper always was...and how he'd never failed to be that way, even in the face of adversity. Being the pillar of strength, the voice of reason...and the one with the positive outlook was normally my job, but with all that had gone on, for the first time in over a year, I felt positively defeated.

Sensing my negative emotions, Jasper placed his bent index finger under my chin to raise my eyes to his. "Hey. I won't have you giving up on me. Edward's not feeling the best, and we have to be there for him, you know?"

I let out a heavy sigh, and as I did, he leant in and kissed me softly on the lips, arching an eyebrow at me. "I know, I know," I growled as I stopped myself rolling my eyes at him.

Jasper gave me a wide grin before he slid out of bed and pulled on his jeans and shirt. I followed, putting on my clothes from the day before after having slept in my underwear, feeling a little grossed out at the fact I was wearing the same thing. I smiled as I watched him do up his fly and move to put his shoes on. The man never ceased to amaze me. No matter what people said or did, he was this cool, calm and collected person...so sure of himself...so unruffled...and so not like me. I knew he was right, and though I had no idea of how we would get my brother through this, I knew that we still had to try.

"Let's go clean up," I said.

Jasper joined me in the bathroom and we freshened up as best we could, using some of Edward's deodorant and mouthwash, the feeling of domesticity that this simple act elicited not escaping my notice. I liked the feeling of waking up with Jasper in the morning...and wanted more than anything to have that with Jasper every day for the rest of my life. As I splashed some water on my face, I felt him wrap his arms around me and stare at me in the mirror, grinning the whole time.

"This is nice, isn't it?" How did the man always seem to read my mind?

"Yes, it is. And I want Edward to have the same thing," I said with a tone of regret.

"He will, someday...I just know it." He squeezed me tighter, brushing his thumbs against my nipples as he breathed against the skin of my throat, placing soft kisses against my skin as he thrust his erection into my back.

"I hope you're right," I said doubtfully, trying to ignore the feelings growing inside me under his touch. Fucking him here in Edward's bathroom was probably not the best idea. He released me and tapped me on the ass with the palm of his hand, that eyebrow raised in warning once more as he let out a low growl.

"Okay...Jesus Jasper! Of course, you're right!"

"That's more like it." He kissed the top of my head and held me tightly once more, this time bending his knees slightly so he could press his hard-on into my ass. "I want this," he growled.

Feeling myself blush while giving him my best smile, I answered, "I know you do, but since we're in my brother's bathroom, you'll just have to wait."

"As much as I'd rather eat your sweet pussy right now, I guess I'll just have to settle for something a little less satisfying until I can get you alone."

God, what this man did to me!

"Why don't you help me rustle up some grub instead, eh cowboy?" I said, trying to contain my lust. "Now put your pistol back in its holster and let's hustle."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted as he smacked me on the ass and we made our way out of the bathroom before he added, "But when I get home tonight, I'm having you for dinner...and I'm reallly gonna enjoy tapping that, multiple times I might add."

EPOV

I winced as I rolled over in bed to check the time, the light of my charging phone and the occasional sheet of lightning from the storm raging outside the only thing illuminated the semi-darkened room.

I tossed and turned all night, the shock of losing Bella and the pain of my injury rendering me unable to sleep after finally relenting and allowing Alice and Jasper to stay the night. Alice wanted me to come to her place so she could keep an eye on me in case I collapsed or some shit, but I had flatly refused. Instead, the two of them drove me home and cooked up some pasta for dinner...a dinner which I barely touched as I watched the two of them eat and make goo-goo eyes at each other, in between discussing the situation we now found ourselves in.

As much as them being there irritated me, I needed the comfort of my own surroundings, even though giving in to my determined sister meant I wasn't about to be left alone. I didn't know how I felt about that. I also didn't know how I felt about not pursuing Bella when she left. I mean, when Bella had first walked away from me, I wanted to follow. But, then what? It was probably just as well Emmett put a stop to that before I had the chance. What could I have said to her to make things better anyway? I'd already apologised, but as soon as the words left my lips and I saw her expression, I knew that my pathetic excuse for telling her how much I regretted what had happened wasn't enough.

Nothing would ever be enough.

Alice and Jasper both encouraged me talk about what had happened after we finished dinner and began to clean up, but I refused to speak, instead watching with incredulity as the two of them continued to discuss the situation...and around they went in circles, neither of them ever arriving at a logical solution.

What a waste of time and energy.

It was obvious that no matter what anyone did or said, nothing was going to make up or change what had gone down. I couldn't blame Bella for not wanting to talk to any of us. Both Jasper and Alice had attempted several times to message Bella without success, which made me think it wasn't worth bothering to text her.

I closed my eyes and saw a clear picture of her face...her beautiful face. I wanted to see that face every fucking day, and I already missed everything about her so much.

"Bella," I moaned as I felt a solitary tear trickle down my face. "I miss you."

The pain seared every part of my body as I grabbed a pillow and tore it at the seams, grunting in frustration under my breath when what I really wanted to do was scream. Clumps of feathers spilled free, settling on every part of the bed and my torso as I tried to release my pent-up emotions...emotions that were vacillating between anger and anguish. I was angry that I had allowed my sister to con me...taking advantage of my weakness for that girl and at the same time my heart ached in response to the fallout...of her not wanting to be with me any longer. I didn't know which way was up any more, and even though I knew that this was what would happen, knowing it didn't make accepting it any easier.

I hated this.

It had been less than twenty four hours since it all fell apart, and yet it felt like time had stood still, slowing and torturing me to such an extent that I didn't know if I'd survive. Losing someone you loved because of your own stupidity hurt like a motherfucker. As I spent the night contemplating, light finally began to fill the room. I knew I had to get out of bed and put one foot in front of the other, but the only reason I thought myself capable was the promise of getting rid of Alice and Jasper. I needed space to myself, time to breathe and think about what I wanted to do next without my sister filling my head with any more of her crazy-assed ideas.

"Edward," she said as she tapped on the door before opening it and peeking through, her eyes darting about the room as feathers puffed into the air with my movements.

"Come in," I answered as I sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, waiting for her to make some sort of comment.

"I couldn't sleep," she said as she stepped into the room slowly and sat on the end of the bed, not even asking me about why I'd destroyed the pillow, her expression sympathetic. "You?"

"Not much," I admitted with a sigh as I brushed the feathers off the bed, the mess now on the floor.

"You hanging in there?" She picked up the torn pillow and began to bend over and gather up the feathers and stuff them back into it as best she could.

"Yeah," I answered unconvincingly as she placed the pillow on her lap and rolled her eyes.

"How's your head?" She tentatively reached for my plastered head, but stopped before she touched it.

"I'll live."

"Jasper and I were up half the night trying to think of what to do...but the only thing we can think of is to keep trying to contact her to apologise."

Of course Alice was trying to come up with something...anything to win Bella back, and I knew one thing. If there was any way of fixing this, I wanted to do it, but I hadn't thought of a single solution either.

"Something tells me it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that," I said, unconvinced that our collective apology would make any kind of difference.

"Yes, well, you could be right...but we have to try, don't you think?" I shrugged in response, still doubtful.

"I guess so..."

"Anyway, I've made French toast for breakfast if you'd like some," she said, and in response, my body tensed and I felt my face scrunch up at the memory of the day I made my angel/devil that exact dish. And now I realised that I'd fucked everything up and never get the chance to make her breakfast again.

"Edward?" she questioned as she tossed the pillow on the floor, edging her way up the bed as I felt tears slip from my eyes, my bottom lip quivering at the same time. I was doing everything I could to stop it, but Alice's statement had opened the floodgates.

I fell into her waiting arms and as she held me tightly, whispering assurances in my ear as I shamelessly cried into her shoulder, muttering profanities under my breath as I allowed myself to be comforted by her.

"We'll figure something out," she whispered in my ear, her voice cracking. "I promise."

I don't know how long I spent in Alice's arms with her constantly whispering apologies and assurances...and letting me know that we would think of something while I was blubbering like a fool. It was as if I was being transported back in time, back to the moment when I was my most vulnerable...just over a year ago when I discovered my parents were killed, and my sister was the only light in a world of complete and utter darkness. God it was such a horrible time back then. I was so sick that I couldn't even help my sister with the funeral arrangements, and only had the strength to attend the service. Alice had to deal with the wake by herself as well, which was yet another thing to pile on the shit heap of things I was left to feel guilty about. It just wasn't fair.

It didn't matter that my parents' deaths meant that Alice and I could live a comfortable life after their insurance policies left us with more than enough money to survive. It didn't mean shit that Alice bought me a place because I felt too guilty to spend the blood money that was there because of me. And my life sure as fuck didn't mean a thing without Isabella Marie Swan in it any longer.

"Why does everything I care about always get taken away?" I sobbed against her soft, tiny shoulder as she held me close, my body curled up against her on my bed as I shuddered and shook against her.

"I don't plan on going anywhere...even though with what I've done, you'd probably prefer that I did..." she said as she stroked my hair and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't say that, Alice. Don't you know I wouldn't have survived any of this if it wasn't for you?" I answered as she squeezed me tighter and began to rock me soothingly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know you're hurting. I just wish I was enough...and even though it's not the same as having Mom or Dad around, I hope I can offer you some sort of comfort. I love you and will always be there for you."

I looked up at her, awestruck, my tiny little sister...the woman who had the heart of a lion, the mind of an evil genius and more loyalty in her little finger than I had in my whole entire body. She was the one, over this whole entire horrific year that had held things together enough for the both of us, and here she was, once again, trying to make everything alright. She was the one who forged ahead while all I wanted to do was stay static...hide from the world...live a half life. This little tiny person who was comforting me was the glue that had held me together all this time...and the reason I felt this way...now.

It was sure a bittersweet sensation...and something I was struggling to come to terms with. She was my saviour and my downfall...all rolled into one tiny little ball of energy. She'd been my mother and father...my friend and only confidante in my greatest time of need. And now...she's my one and only lifeline. She was always my voice of reason...the one thing I could be sure of, and even with what had happened with Bella...those facts were what I was so desperately counting on now.

It was a scary thought.

"You may have handled things differently than Mom or Dad, but I bet they never would have gotten me a date with Bella Swan." I attempted a laugh to make her feel better, but it came out as more of a mournful cry.

"I'm sorry about all of this Edward," she said, apologising yet again for her part in this whole mess.

"You didn't exactly drag me into this, kicking and screaming."

"You're my brother...my responsibility."

I sat up, releasing my grip from her and shook my head. As much as I needed her support, I also knew that she had to stop mothering me.

"Correction, Alice. I'm your brother. I'm no longer your responsibility. I know I have been for a long time now, hell I even remember you taking on that role when Mom and Dad were still alive, but you need to let go and just be my sister...not my keeper, okay?"

"You're right," she conceded with a sigh. "It's just that I've become so used to taking care of you...and I'm finding it a little tough to let that go."

"I know," I said in understanding. "Just promise me you'll try."

"Of course, Edward. So, are you feeling up to having some breakfast now?" she asked as my tears ran dry and she released me from her arms.

"Yes. Sorry I lost it, but I kind of made her French toast when we..."

"No need to explain," she said. "In fact, I don't want to think about you and Bella...well...you know. It's just gross," she added, crinkling her nose, a look of disgust on her face.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Jasper look at each other with your 'fuck me' eyes," I answered.

"It's that obvious?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It may surprise you to know that, but, yes it is."

"Sorry. I'll try to rein things in a bit. It's just that..." her voice trailed off as she sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. "I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

I really was happy for her, but now that Bella was out of my life, it suddenly occurred to me that now her life was on track, that I could be left behind.

"You sure threw me for a loop with that bit of news," I said, trying hard not to wear my feelings on my sleeve too much. "It's a bit soon, isn't it?"

"It may seem that way to you, but don't forget we've known each other for a while now. Besides, I think I always knew. Just like you know with Bella...um...that she's special."

I tried to ignore the whole thing about Alice's insinuation of my feelings about Bella. It wasn't something I was ready to force myself to think about, and was nothing but a waste of energy especially now that she was gone. Still, I couldn't hide how much knowing her had made an impact on my life.

"I know it seems stupid after knowing her for such a short amount of time, but I feel as if I'm drowning and Bella's the only one who has the ability to rescue me. I...I can't explain it," I sniffed.

"I know. I feel the same way about Jasper," she answered. "I just hope you get the chance to climb on board her life raft again."

"Alice!" I snorted at the insinuation, forcing a smile as I wiped away the rest of my tears with the back of my hand.

Alice pushed me away and stood up, before saying, "Get dressed, Edward. I'll go put on some eggs."

APOV

Jasper and I sat at the dining table waiting for Edward to emerge, and he was busily inhaling the French toast we'd made.

"You know I was thinking...why don't I just call by? See if she'll talk?" Jasper suggested as Edward walked out of the bathroom and sat himself down at the table.

Edward scowled at Jasper in response. "Don't you think that could make things worse?" he said, his tensing jaw letting me know he was becoming agitated.

"She'll probably still be upset, but Edward, don't you think it's worth a try?" I added as I watched my brother stare sadly at the remaining French toast before shaking his head. Edward plated some scrambled eggs and some bacon, his eyes darting between Jasper and I warily.

"Whatever," he grunted as he stared down at his plate and began to push the food around without taking one bite.

I wanted to comment...to lecture him about how his body was still healing and needed sustenance, but as we had discussed before, I was going to try my best to stop being his keeper. Edward gave me a sideways glance, his expectant expression telling me he was waiting with a comeback if I said anything. I wasn't stupid...and so I kept my mouth shut.

"I can handle the likes of Bella. Besides, when I spoke to her outside the hotel, she didn't seem to be averse to the idea of me keeping in touch with her, and she may be willing to listen to me...especially considering that Emmett will probably be very busy with work today."

"Well it seems as though you've got it _all _figured out then, don't you!" Edward threw his fork on the plate and stood up, at the same time pushing his chair out roughly and storming back to his room before slamming the door behind him.

"Was it something I said?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Don't take it personally, Jasper. He's dealing with losing the only one he's ever wanted, don't forget."

"Yeah...I get it."

"And on top of that, he's also getting used to the idea of you and I being in love. He was telling me it upset him because of us being all over each other being too much for him, but I think it's more than that. With Bella rejecting him, I think he's also feeling insecure about a lot of things."

"Oh," he answered, nodding in understanding as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"And don't forget, Jasper...I'm the only family he's got," I reminded him as I took a bite of toast.

He placed his cup on the table and leaned closer, stroking my cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You know I'd never try to come between you and your brother. Besides, I hope that someday he and I can be friends...and maybe I can even be a part of your little family."

I melted...just melted in response, letting out a sigh as I allowed him to comfort me. "You already are a part of the family...at least as far as I'm concerned anyway. Give Edward time, Jasper. He's going through so much at the moment."

"Sure, I understand and I'll try to watch what I say around him. So, how are _you_ holding up, honey?"

"I have to admit, I miss Bella already. But unlike Edward, I still have you as my soft place to fall," I said as I finished my breakfast and placed my hand over his.

"And you won't be getting rid of my soft ass any time soon either, sweet thang," he said with a smarmy grin as he picked up my hand and gave my knuckles a soft kiss.

"Oh really?" I asked as I chuckled at his joke. "I actually thought you were more of a hard-ass!"

He gave me his best laugh and added, "Well, I'd best get on home and get this hard ass of mine showered and changed. I need to go to the office for a while, but how about I call by Bella's place later this afternoon?"

"Sure," I said with uncertainty, but agreeing as we hadn't really come up with anything else. "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"Well I for one can't sit back and allow this to be it. I wanna make things right for the three of you, Alice."

"I know. It's one of the things I love about you," I smiled as we both stood to our feet.

"I'll give you a call tonight and let you know how things go," he said as he leant in and kissed me in earnest before grabbing his keys and phone from the hallstand.

"Thanks, Jasper, and be careful," I warned as I walked him to the door and leant against the jamb. "If Emmett sees you skulking around Bella's place he may think I've put you up to it...and I don't need to give him any reason to send you to the emergency room as well."

"No worries, darlin'," he said with a wink as I smacked him on the ass and watched him head for the stairs. "I'll make sure I skulk covertly."

"Be sure you do...I need that ass of yours back in one piece!" I yelled as he disappeared from my sights, his booming laughter echoing down the stairs. I closed the door and headed for Edward's room to talk to him.

EPOV

I was relieved to hear the front door close as Alice saw Jasper off after overhearing the end of their conversation. I was seething. Absolutely livid...my sudden snap in temper even taking me by surprise. Why the hell couldn't they just stay the hell out of my business? It wasn't enough that Alice had interfered...now Jasper was getting in on the act as well? What was I? Five? Well fuck that! As much as I'd allowed Alice to become too involved, I wasn't about to have Jasper offer his well-weighted opinions as well. It just wasn't any of his fucking business and after everything that had been revealed by Rosalie, I wasn't sure if I could trust him any longer.

I pace back and forth, my fists clenching and unclenching, the storm still raging outside reflecting the fury that I now felt rolling inside me.

"Fuck!" I growled as I continued to pace, feeling like a trapped animal as I tried to think of what to do.

As much as I had no idea what I wanted, I knew one thing. I wanted to be the one making any decisions pertaining to my pathetic existence from now on.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice said as she knocked once before unceremoniously barging in. That action just served to anger me further.

"What do you think?" I grunted, still pacing.

"I...I think that you need to calm down and talk to me, Edward."

"Why the hell should I? It doesn't seem to matter anyway!"

"Of course it matters...and you matter, Edward..."

Oh really? I matter? From where I'm standing, I don't matter one fucking bit, because no matter what I want...you and Jasper seem to have it all covered!" I yelled, my muscles tensed in anger as I stopped and stood over her, trying to impose my dominance.

"What?" she asked, her anger spiking as well as she folded her arms, not backing down even a little. "Edward, you have no right to say that...he's..."

"I. Have. No. Right? I'm so sorry if I forgot my place!" I seethed, my tantrum picking up its intensity as I directed my pent up rage toward my sister.

"Edward I don't understand. Why do you have a problem with Jasper wanting to help?" she yelled just as loudly.

"Fucking hell, Alice! Are you honestly that blind? That stupid?" I spat, green with envy and frustrated, all the pain, hurt and anger rising within me like a volcano ready to erupt. I knew it. I felt it without a shadow of doubt. I was being left out in the cold...and she either didn't know it, or if she did, she didn't give a flying fuck!

I found myself against the wall, angry tears spilling free as I slid down until my ass hit the floor, my emotions scattered everywhere. I bent my knees up to my chin, trying to avert my gaze from my sister as I wept.

Alice knelt before me, her shocked and angered expression giving way to sympathy as she watched me lose it completely.

"Edward...I..." My chest heaved as she reached out and touched my face, and I tried to push her away as she attempted to brush my flooding tears away.

"Don't you see?" I sobbed. "I'm out, and he's in. You're in love with him now, and what he says, goes. Right?" I knew it was childish, selfish, and I had absolutely no right to say the things that seemed to be spewing out of my mouth unfiltered...but at the same time I just couldn't stop myself. I felt as though I was losing _everything_ that was important to me, my sister included.

"No, Edward, you're wrong. How could you even think that?"

"Honestly?" I said sarcastically, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "You have to ask? He's more manipulative and controlling than you are! Didn't you hear what Rosalie said? He manipulated her to do what he wanted...just so he could have you! What makes you think that he won't try to...to..."

I was so frustrated...so overwhelmed with raw emotion in that moment that I had no idea what I was trying to say any longer...but I had every right to be worried about Jasper after what had come to light about his involvement in the whole thing. Was the guy gonna chew her up and spit her out, leaving her broken hearted? Or worse still, would he hang around, manipulating her to do whatever he desired and perhaps in the process, get her away from me for good?

"Oh, Edward, you know me better than that! Do you honestly think that I'd let Jasper manipulate me like that? Me of all people? Or that him being in my life would make any difference to the relationship between us?" she said.

I knew my fears seemed irrational, but with what had happened with Bella, I'd only ever felt this vulnerable one other time in my life. My head was spinning. I was beginning to feel dizzy. The headache I'd had all night was now a throbbing migraine as everything imploded around me.

"Just go home," I said in desperation, my voice pleading now.

"I need to make sure that..."

"Didn't we just have this discussion? What part of 'stay the hell out of my life and just be my sister' don't you understand?" I said raising my fingers and using air quotes. "Now go home!"

I knew it was cruel, and I was being beyond horrible to her now, but I just couldn't handle what had happened any longer. My world was crashing down around me, and Alice was interfering in it in a way that I did not want or appreciate...allowing Jasper to get involved, while at the same time I sensed that when they got sick of their little game, they'd just skip out of my life merrily, leaving me to cope with the fallout on my own.

And then, I had a moment of clarity, and it suddenly occurred to me as to what I needed to do.

If anyone was going to go see Bella and straighten this out, it was me. Not Alice, and certainly not Jasper. I was the one that needed to fix this, and if Emmett was there, I'd face him and take whatever he chose to dish out. And if after he was through with me, Bella decided to kick me in the balls too, well at least I'd know I had them in the first place. Suddenly feeling like a man on a mission, I got up quickly and tried to push past my sister, but as I did, the dizziness once again began to overwhelm me, and this time it caused me to lose my balance.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked as I felt her firmly grasp my elbow as my hand found the end of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I...um...yeah I think so," I said incoherently. I felt my eyes roll in their sockets briefly as the room whirled around my head. Unable to control the disconcerting, out of control sensation, I allowed her to steady me before she led me back to my bed, where I sat there, trying to regain my bearings.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to keep still as I waited for the feelings to pass.

"I think you should lay down," she commanded.

"But I..." I blinked a few times and caught the determined expression on her face, and knew I wasn't about to be given a choice in the matter.

"Do you want me to call Dr Snow?" she threatened in a low voice.

"No!" I snapped in frustration.

"Okay, so why don't you get changed and get back in bed?" I knew she wasn't asking...she was ordering, and as much as I was pissed about her threats, I realised I wasn't about to win this particular battle head-on.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed as I kicked off my shoes and waved her away so I could get myself some much needed privacy to try and come up with a way to get what I wanted.

"Can I get you anything?"

Could the woman never take a hint?

My mind went into overdrive as I tried to think of something...anything to get rid of her before Jasper got to Bella. As much as I felt worse for wear, the sudden urge to get to her first overrode everything else.

_You need to get her out of here! Think Cullen...think!_

And then, as I spotted the half drunk glass of water and empty foil strip of painkillers on my nightstand, an idea popped into my head. Yeah it was a risk lying to her, and I hoped she wouldn't check my bathroom cabinet to prove that I had.

"I'm out of Advil. Do you think you could you go buy me some more?" I asked as I groaned loudly, accentuating my agony, hoping at the same time that I wasn't laying it on too thick.

She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but as I pinched the bridge of my nose and crinkled up my face, that seemed to do the trick. "My head's killing me, and I'm still feeling a bit dizzy." Yeah I knew I was manipulating her, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Um..." She bit her lip, and picked up the glass on my nightstand before moving toward the door. "Okay, Edward. But do me a favour. I'll bring you in your breakfast first. Can you at least try to finish it before I go?"

"Okay...sure," I conceded, relieved that she was taking the bait, but annoyed she was using delay tactics to thwart the execution of my plan.

"You're also out of camomile tea, so I might get some while I'm out...it might help," she conceded.

_Thank you, Jebus!_

"Thanks sis. Now the quicker you go get my breakfast, the quicker I can get some rest."

Alice watched with alarm as I wolfed down my breakfast so quickly that I didn't even taste it. Actor, I wasn't. I was so anxious to leave that I really couldn't have been bothered to eat slowly for effect as she stood at the door, her expression suspicious as I ate. I knew that her mind was ticking over, but at the same time, I didn't care. I was kind of busy trying to get my life back on track. After I was done and she took the dishes into the kitchen, I listened as she packed the dishwasher and muttered to herself, and I was frustrated that she was taking an eternity to finish up. I knew what she was doing, but also knew that she wouldn't dare say anything, or have me go without the correct medical care either. Finally, to my relief, I heard a knock on my door before she called out a goodbye and left the apartment.

I waited a few minutes before I put my shoes and jacket on and gathered my phone and keys, slowly making my way downstairs and outside, my eyes darting around as I checked for any signs of my sister. Head down and walking as quickly as possible, I made my way toward Bella's apartment, my steps increasing as I tried to keep as dry as possible and thought about what I'd say to her. As the rain poured relentlessly, soaking through my jeans and every exposed part of my body, I suddenly found my way to her building, briefly staring up toward the fire escape before I opened the door and entered.

As I took the stairs two at a time, I knew I had to be honest...and apologetic...and grovel if I had to...but other than that, I had no idea what else to do. I really was out of my depth here, but I also knew I had to stand up and be a man. It was time. I needed to do the right thing and show Bella that I was sincerely sorry for what had happened.

In no time at all I was standing in front of her door, fist clenched, ready to knock.

"Just do it," I whispered under my breath as my head and heart pounded. I took a deep breath, knocked on the door and waited. As I was about to knock again, I heard footsteps behind me, but before I could even make a move to say or do anything, I felt a tap on my shoulder and let out a frustrated groan as I turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

**A/N: Hmmm...I wonder which one of our usual suspects is the visitor? Let me know your theories...oh and if you're still out there with your reviews! Until next time! PS: reviews are better than chocolate!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Welcome folks! I am posting this chapter a little earlier than you probably expected. Yeah, I know...you can faint!**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and the hits. I'm blown away by the response to this story! I believe that BBC has been nominated for Sunflower Awards for Best Edward, Best Bella and Best Alice. My cowritten story with Totteacher, Isle of Enchantment, has also been nominated Best Carlisle! Thank you to those who nominated the stories...I truly do appreciate it. Voting is from May 4-25****th****, so please do me the honour if you are so inclined...the link is below and also on my profile.**

**http:/thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**I'm also writing a Jasper outtake for the Tsunami relief. The link is on my profile. Please contribute and get yourselves some great stories!**

**Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to my pre-reader Toni and my friends on FB. You all keep me amused and amazed with your friendship and generosity. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. I just like to take Edward and company out for a long hard ride now n again.**

**CHAPTER 34 – HOLIDAY FROM HELL**

**EPOV**

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"Rosalie, I fail to see what business it is of yours," I said through gritted teeth as she flicked the water off her umbrella before she folded it up.

"Obviously that punch to the head made you even more stupid than you already are. Or, were you deprived of oxygen as a baby?"

"Nope. Were you deprived of a heart?" I shot back, causing her to snort.

She pushed past me and pounded on the door with her clenched fist. "Bella! Open up! We need to talk!"

"Talk about stupid," I mumbled. "Can't you see that she's not home?"

"Well then where the hell is she?" she demanded, turning to face me, her soured expression making me want to slap her face after what she had done. "I've been trying to get hold of her and Emmett without any luck."

"Do you honestly think I'd tell you?" I snapped.

"Well, you might change your mind if you knew why I need to speak to her."

Oh this woman was so fucking infuriating!

"For fuck's sake! Don't you think you should leave her alone after what you did?" I growled in frustration.

After everything that had come out at the conference, I'd had enough of the whole thing and her presence here, now, just made me want to tear her stupid blonde head off.

"Don't you realise how much advertising I've sold...how much money I've invested in the love and romance theme of this issue? The issue she's writing the feature for?" she countered.

"Do you think I give a shit about your problems?" I shot back in reply.

"Oh, this isn't just my problem. Bella's contractually obligated to hand over what she's written for my magazine by Friday's deadline...she was under my employ, using the company's resources to write her article. So she'd better hand it over or I'll be contacting my lawyers to make her."

Oh this was just fucking perfect! Not only was my brief relationship with Bella torn to shreds, now this poor excuse of a human being was threatening legal action against my angel/devil because of my stupid behaviour. I had to find Bella and warn her, but how? I had no idea where she was or how to contact her, and I knew that after what happened at the conference, Emmett would never reveal where she was to a lowlife like me.

My breathing became laboured as the implications of Rosalie's threat hit me. What the fuck could I do to salvage this? I needed to think of something to placate the woman so I could at least prevent Bella feeling more pain than she already had. And then, an idea struck.

"Jasper," I whispered. He was my only link to Bella, and as much as I wanted him to stay the hell out of my love life, this was different. I didn't want Bella being sued to be added to my list of crimes. Jasper had said he was still friends with Bella, and he also had links to Emmett's boyfriend. As much as I hated to admit it, I was going to need his help after all and find out where she was.

"What did you say?" she snapped, her expression livid at the mention of Jasper's name.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass!"

My mind continued to tick over as I fought to remain calm and focused, at the same time trying to figure out what to do next. If I promised to track down Bella, could I make a deal with this woman and get her off Bella's back, while still protecting the reputations of those I still cared about? I knew that Alice was happy with what Bella had already written before things had turned to shit, but I also knew that Alice wouldn't be happy about what would be revealed in the article once Rosalie decided to butcher it...and add her newly discovered information.

As much as I wanted to protect Alice, there were greater things at stake now, and it seemed that there was only one way to handle this. I just hoped that the person who stood in front of me, looking as though she wanted to tear me a new asshole, would accept the offer I was about to propose.

"I tell you what, Rosalie. I'll make a deal with you. If I find Bella and get her to agree to give you the article, will you promise to publish it as she wrote it, word for word...and leave out all the shit you so eloquently dropped on us all at the conference?"

"What? I don't think so. You have no idea how this juicy little story will boost our circulation," she said as her anger turned into a smile and an evil glint appeared in her eye.

Shit. I couldn't allow that to happen, but at the same time I didn't want to land Bella in hotter water by not producing the article either. I recalled reading the editors note in front of the issue of I Am Woman that I'd recently purchased. Though I couldn't remember everything Rosalie had written, I did recall the words 'fodder for the masses' being quoted, and how she wouldn't allow her magazine to go down that path under any circumstances. Perhaps threatening her reputation may be the way to go.

"I thought I had you all pegged, Rosalie, but it seems that I was wrong," I said, feigning disappointment.

"Wrong? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know. Bella always carried on about how professional you always were and how much she respected you because you never gave in to using your magazine to churn out worthless 'fodder for the masses'," I quoted.

"She...did?" she asked with a raised brow, her mouth opening briefly in apparent surprise. Perhaps I was on to something here. I smiled, my grin so forced and my facial muscles aching so much that I felt like my face was about to break in two.

"She told me that it's why she liked working there. She wanted to be taken seriously as a journalist and also said it was her dream to follow in your footsteps. From what she said, I actually believed that you prided yourself in producing a magazine with a bit more substance than ones that printed salacious gossip."

"We do," she confirmed. "But..." She appeared conflicted, and at a momentary loss for words, so I pressed on.

"Look, Rosalie...I don't see there being any other way. Even if you threaten to sue Bella, I don't think she would want to have her name associated with something like that. Don't forget how you began. She wants to travel the same path as you and be taken seriously as a journalist." God, this manipulating shit was easy, and the good thing about doing it to Rosalie was that I had no fear of remorse setting in later.

"You wouldn't know it, with the way she's been behaving," she retorted. "Besides, I'm committed to publish this...and if adding a bit more to it to spice things up boosts circulation, then that's what I'll do."

Oh shit, I was losing her! I knew I had to ram my argument home quickly, and inwardly cringed at what I was about to contemplate, but knew it was all to help Bella.

I took a deep breath. Rosalie needed further convincing, that was all. And as much as I hated to go down the path I was now considering, I also knew I had to pull out all the stops to protect those I cared about, even if they didn't return my sentiments. I swallowed heavily, fighting back the bile that threatened to rise from my stomach as I made my best effort to stroke the ego of this horrible woman.

"You don't get it, do you? As much as she hates to admit it, Bella envies you, Rosalie. A powerful woman such as you, who never takes no for an answer...who always gets whatever...or whomever she wants," I whispered, giving her a wink while at the same time grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles, half expecting my lips to burn off at the brief contact. "It is, after all, what Bella wants for herself, and to tell you the truth, I really don't think she never quite got over Jasper's rejection."

She giggled. The woman actually giggled. And as much as I knew I had her, I felt ill at the same time, partly because I was manipulating her, but mostly because I hated flirting with her.

"Well, that explains a lot," she said as she reluctantly withdrew her hand, her lingering smile positively sickening as I let out a relieved breath. "She's not the first and won't be the last woman that wants to be me."

At that point, I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

"You are a formidable woman, Rosalie," I said, my deceptive words threatening to catch in my throat.

"And nobody seems to realise it!" she said. Could this woman be any further up her own ass?

"Well, pretty lady, I guess I should go find Bella before your deadline rolls around," I said as I took a step back toward the staircase, my body instinctively wanting to escape this woman's clutches.

She grabbed my arm before I could move further, and added, "You just make sure that when you see her, you tell her that she has until Friday to hand over the article, or else the deal's off. Capiche?"

"Got it," I said as the bile rose once more. I patted her clenched hand and as she released me, I gave her a reassuring smile before I turned to leave, taking my phone out to call Jasper as I rushed down the stairs and headed out, easing rain enabling me to call Jasper as I quickly made my way home.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

"Jasper, I need your help."

"Of course. What's going on?" he asked in a tense voice, obviously sensing my anxiety.

I told him about how I'd snuck out of the apartment and went to see Bella, only to find her place empty, instead running into Rosalie. He groaned in frustration as I told him about Rosalie's threats to sue Bella if she didn't cooperate.

"That bitch!" he yelled as I finished telling him what had happened.

"Tell me about it, Jasper. Please...we only have until Friday to get this done. Can you call Riley and see if Emmett knows how to find her? We don't have much time with Thanksgiving in the middle of it all."

"I'll give him a call...see if I can't track her down and sort this whole mess out."

"Thanks," I said, breathing a little easier in one sense, but longing to see her at the same time. I'd give anything to be part of her life...to spend Thanksgiving with her...to make her a permanent part of my life. I moaned in frustration, the need to see her overpowering every nerve in my body.

"Jasper...I need to see her again. Please...when you find her, can you..."

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll talk to her," he answered, cutting me off, his assuring voice making me feel a little better.

"Thanks," I said as I made my way back to my building, taking the stairs in a rush as the emotions of the day pumped through my body.

**BPOV**

"Oh for the love of God, Bella! You gave up your job all because of what some guy did to you? Are you crazy?" Charlie cursed as I finished my soap-opera of a story, anger crossing his face as he pounded his clenched fist on the table, his actions causing me to jump.

Unable to think of what else to do, I stood and picked up the breakfast dishes before placing them in the sink and turning on the water. "It was perfectly justifiable after what happened."

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you think that jobs grow on trees? And who the hell does this asswipe think he is anyway, lying to you like that?" he ranted, his voice trembling as he ignore my pitiful rebuttal.

At least, for once, I felt as though Charlie Swan was on my side. Well, kind of. His expression was a mixture of rage and judgement...so I knew that no matter what Edward had done, he wasn't about to let me off the hook for my behaviour either. I rinsed the dishes and packed them in the dishwasher, my feelings on a tightrope as I shut the door and pressed the button.

"Oh, just some guy who decided he couldn't take what I'd dished out I guess," I sighed as I poured myself a coffee and sat back down.

"How unusual," he said sarcastically. I huffed in disapproval, his usual behaviour though expected, still irritating me. "So, does this asswipe have a name?"

"Edward Cullen," I revealed, feeling my mouth automatically quirk into a half smile at the mere mention of his name. God, I was pathetic! Even when I was mad at the guy I still couldn't hide the effect he had on me.

"Oh shit! I know that look. You care about this guy, don't you?"

I had a look?

"No!" I snapped, his words of accusation causing a shitload of guilt to suddenly surge through me.

He leaned in closer and studied my expression before shaking his head and smiling. "Bella, I may have missed out on raising you for a good part of your life, but I'm not a blind fool either."

"Then I'd suggest an eye test, because you don't see shit, old man," I snarled, deflecting his accusation. It wasn't as if I'd ever had a slew of boyfriends during the time I'd lived with him, so how the hell would he know shit about this?

"Oh stop it with the smoke and mirrors, Isabella, because I ain't buying what you're selling." Did he ever?

"Whatever," I answered in my own sweet way of saying 'screw you'.

"Look, I know what I'm talking about. Your mother used to get that same dreamy look on her face," he explained further. "You may not look much like her...but it's something I've seen before, and even though it was a long time ago, it's a look I'll never forget."

He turned his face away from me for a moment, as if he was trying to control his emotions, his voice suddenly soft. Well this vulnerable side of him was something that I rarely saw. My theory that it was because he was a cop, but I also knew that I was much the same, and that fact unsettled me.

Was I destined to suffer the same fate...becoming a bitter and twisted old woman with nobody else in my life? A hateful shrew that pushed everyone away? A female version of my father?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad, and even if I did, it doesn't matter. He's yesterday's news anyway."

"Oh yes. I forgot who I was talking to," he said self-righteously, folding his arms. "The famous Isabella Swan...the girl with the impenetrable wall of bitch, accompanied by a side of snark. Now that's a meal best served cold."

"Well thanks for your support!" I yelled. "And thanks for taking Edward's side over your own daughter's!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Oh, grow up, Bella!" he scowled.

"Dad, if I were you, I'd mind my own business and shut the hell up," I warned. God, this man did nothing but constantly get a rise out of me!

"I'll do no such thing until you get a few things through that thick skull of yours!" he growled, getting my back up further.

As much as a girl needed her father, sometimes the stupid old bastard did nothing but infuriate me. I felt the heat rising in my face as I pursed my lips at him, the anger just beneath the surface as he raised that goddamned eyebrow at me whenever he was at the end of his rope. It wasn't as though I expected his support, but at the same time I didn't come home to be lectured either. I just needed some distance from the whole thing while he hopefully worked. A lot. Instead, I was here in his kitchen, facing his wrath as he continued to stare me down, obviously not intending to cut me any sort of break.

"If you care about this...Edward, then you need to talk to him about it," he said curtly.

"I don't care about him!" I shouted.

"Sure you don't," he said sarcastically, his disapproving stare boring right through me. "You know that letting shit like that fester inside that narrow mind of yours isn't healthy, don't you?"

"Oh _I'm_ narrow-minded? Just where the hell do you think I got that quality from?"

"There you go again, blaming someone else for your flaws," he said in a disappointed tone.

"I should have known relying on your support was too much to ask and that coming home was a mistake!" I said in a broken voice, feeling tears sting my eyes once more.

"Oh stop with the dramatics and just calm the hell down," he said in a rush.

"My life's turned to shit, and you ask me to calm down? Easy for you to say!"

"Isabella, are you listening to yourself right now? You're behaving like a two year old! You just don't get it, do you?"

"No I don't Dad, so why don't you just get it the hell over with and enlighten me then?" I mocked.

"You need to stop being such a bitch to those who care about you, or you'll continue to drive them away for the rest of your life!"

"What?"

"I've been talking to Jake about this. He's loved you for a long time, Bella, but he doesn't recognise the person you've become, and frankly, neither do I. You've always been a strong girl, but lately you've turned nasty." Oh that's just fucking great. My body tensed up as I imagined the two of them gossiping about me like two old women.

"Well maybe I should just get a personality transplant then! Would that make you and your BFF happy?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Bella...as much as you don't deserve what has happened to you, don't you think you need to take ownership of your part in this?"

I knew he was right, but to have him point it out was like he'd plunged a knife to my heart. So much for garnering a bit of sympathy from someone who was supposed to love me unconditionally. Like me, the man was devoid of that particular quality, and like me, he never cut anybody a break and was the most judgemental man I knew.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying this whole thing is my fault now?"

"Isabella, I'm not saying what happened is _entirely_ your fault, but..." His brow lifted as he wordlessly let me know that I had more than a part to play in my plight.

"You know, I was always under the impression that parents were supposed to accept their kids no matter what. It seems I was wrong on that account."

"Don't you get what I'm trying to tell you? Bella, you can't keep running away from your problems. When things go wrong, you need to face them head-on and open up to people, not shut them out and high-tail it out of there, blaming the rest of them as you run," he said in a calmer tone. "You did it with Jake and look how that turned out. Don't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice."

"Pot, meet kettle," I answered icily. "You did the same with Mom."

"Yeah, and look how that fairy tale ended. So do the old man a favour and let me impart what little wisdom I do have. Don't make the same mistakes I made Isabella, or else soon enough you'll find you have nobody else left in your life." His expression was filled with regret, causing me to hesitate. I'd never had such an open, honest conversation with my father. He was always so gruff, so closed off, but in that moment he'd bared more of his soul in that one conversation than in all the years I'd lived with him.

"Whatever," I answered once more as I quickly stood and added discourteously, "I'm going to make a few calls. Emmett and his new boyfriend want to come here for Thanksgiving and I need to find out the details."

"Okay," he said, his tone defeated. Gah! Why did this man get to me so much! I knew I had to throw him a bone, after all even though it hurt, some of what he said did made sense. Besides, I kind of liked that we were actually talking, even though the subject of the conversation wasn't exactly to my liking.

"And Dad? For what it's worth, thanks. I still have no idea what I'm going to do...but I get what you're trying to say."

He gave me a small smile, stood up and took a few tentative steps toward me before taking me in his arms and pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm glad," he whispered in my ear, releasing a huge breath. As he released me, I gave him a returning smile before I walked out of the kitchen and trudged upstairs, grabbing my phone and flopping on the bed. I was so fucking confused about this whole mess, and though Dad made sense, my stubborn nature was rallying against me forgiving and forgetting.

I sighed as I switched on my phone, once again ignoring the incoming messages that were now clogging up my inbox. I instantly marked and deleted all the messages once more before dialling Em's number. "I'm gonna have to change my number," I whined as I waited for him to pick up.

"Bellacakes!" Emmett shrieked as he answered. Jesus, could he dial the enthusiasm down just a bit?

"Hey, Em. How's things going?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even.

"It's been busy, but I'm loving it," he answered excitedly. "It's gonna be a push, but we should be ready for the show in two weeks. How are things going there?"

"Oh, great. Dad lecturing me on how I keep running away from my problems has been the highlight of my week," I deadpanned with a snort.

There was long pause of silence on the other end of the line.

"Em?"

"Bella, far be it from me to agree with someone I've never met over my best friend...but..."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Not you too?" I shouted at the traitor.

"Now just hear me out. You know I've always got your back, but I also hate seeing you this unhappy."

"So you're saying that I should pretend this whole thing didn't happen and forgive them after what they did?"

"No. Yes. Shit Bella, I don't know," he said in confusion.

"Are you going soft on me, Emmett McCarty? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I...I've just been thinking. I really feel bad about all this. I shouldn't have punched Edward...then maybe he would have had the chance to talk to you, maybe nip this thing in the bud before it got out of hand."

"You don't honestly believe I was in any state to listen to him at the time, do you?"

"No, but I didn't help things," he said softly. "Having Riley in my life has made me realise a few home truths, and last night he basically read me the riot act...told me that I was interfering in your life far too much and that I should let you handle your own problems."

"He did, huh? That Riley seems a bit too sensible for my liking," I said, forcing a laugh.

"Bella, being with Riley has opened my eyes to so many new things, and now that I've had the chance to experience love for the first time, I want the same thing for you. I'm sorry if I blew that chance for you, Bella. I'll never forgive myself if I did."

I had to give it to Riley...he grounded Emmett so well, but love? Really? Could I even contemplate that possibility considering the shitty situation I was now knee deep in?

"Bella, I have to go in a second, so we'll talk about this when I see you."

"Yeah alright," I said. "So you two will be here for Thanksgiving then?"

"Count us in," he confirmed to my relief, glad for the buffer that Emmett and Riley would provide. At least Dad would be otherwise occupied with the houseguests instead of me.

"When will you be arriving?"

"We can't get there until tomorrow night, and I'm afraid staying the weekend's out with work, but I'm still bringing my larger than life appetite with me for Thanksgiving dinner, so be prepared!"

"I guess I'll be buying an extra large turkey when I go shopping then," I confirmed in a defeated tone, trying my best to hide my disappointment.

"Better make that two, Bella. You know how much I love me some white meat!" he said, trying to cheer me up.

I heard Riley laughing in the background, and as disappointed as I was, I couldn't help but join in.

"I'll even make you some of my special yams," I said. Chef I wasn't, but I knew how to mash vegetables and add some marshmallows with the best of them.

"Listen, I have to go see a man about a frame, and Riley needs to talk to you, so I'd better get going."

"Sure sure," I answered.

"Love you Bellacakes!" he shouted before handing the phone to Riley.

"Hello, Bella," Riley said softly as I heard a door slam in the background.

"Hi, Riley. So tell me something...have you been getting in Emmett's ear about Edward by any chance?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Sorry, Bella. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt, and I figure you had enough of your own problems without Emmy's fists getting in on the act."

"Thanks, Riley. I made sure to lecture Em on fighting my battles for me as well, so hopefully it won't happen again."

"Hopefully...I um..." he said, his voice trailing off. I sensed he wanted to talk to me further, but didn't know how to start, so I decided to keep the conversation rolling.

"So, how's the exhibition going?"

"Well actually that's one of the things I need to talk to you about," he said in a nervous voice. One of the things?

"Spill, Riley," I said impatiently.

"I know that since we've been busy, Emmett hasn't had the chance to ask you, but I was hoping that he could use a few shots of you in the exhibit," he said in a sweet, gentle voice, his unexpected request surprising the hell out of me.

"Oh Riley...thanks...but I don't know..."

"Please? It just won't be complete unless we use at least a few of them."

"But you have plenty of other shots to choose from, don't you?"

"Yes, but those shots of you are absolutely beautiful, and I want them to be the centrepiece of the exhibit. When we had our talk about you last night, Emmy showed them to me, and now that I've seen them, it just won't be the same if they're not part of it. You know we want this to be the best damned exhibit this year, and I think these shots will add to it nicely."

His tone was desperate and he was begging now, and as much as I was embarrassed by the idea of a blown up picture of me being on display for the world to see, I just didn't have the heart to let my best friend down either.

"So, you need them to make Em a big hit, huh?"

"You could say that, yes, but only if you agree. Please, Bella? It would mean the world to me and to Emmy."

"Fine!" I said, caving into his gentle but insistent demands. Oh this guy was good. Now I knew why Emmett had done a complete back flip on the whole Edward debacle. "But please, can you just use the bare minimum in the smallest possible size?"

"I'll only do what is deemed necessary. We have three shots we want to use if that's okay."

"Sure. Well, I'd better make a move. Apparently I have a lot of food shopping to do," I said. "Bye Riley. I'll see you tomorrow night."

I took the phone away from my ear, but as I was about to end the call, I heard Riley's voice shriek, "Bella, wait!"

"What is it now, Riley?" I knew that it wasn't just about the exhibit...something else was obviously eating him.

"I kind of did something that I need to warn you about...but since I'd just told him to butt out of your life, Emmy doesn't know..." he whispered.

Oh shit. This couldn't be good.

"Okay, out with it Riley. What did you do?"

"Jasper called me at home in a panic this morning, needing to speak to you urgently. I told him that your phone was switched off and that you'd probably be calling Emmett sometime today...but since I couldn't guarantee when he'd be talking to you, Jasper insisted I give him your Dad's address."

What the hell? Why in hell would Jasper want to contact me so desperately?

"What did he say was wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly flying into a panic as I wondered what this could possibly be about.

"He didn't explain much, but he did sound really anxious. He said it has something to do with Rosalie, but he wouldn't tell me anything else. She's been trying to call Emmett over the past couple of days too, but he just wasn't prepared to speak to her after what she did. Bella, Jasper told me there wasn't enough time, and he sounded so desperate that I caved and gave him your father's address. He's on his way there now, and I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up at your door in the next few hours. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing."

I knew she was among the calls I'd chosen to ignore, and though I really didn't give a shit about her and her problems any longer, why would Jasper be concerned about her after what she did? Something must have happened. Something big. What the hell was Rosalie up to _now_?

"It's okay, Riley. If he's that desperate to talk to me so urgently, something must be up, so of course I don't mind that you told him where I am."

"Thank God!" he said, relieved.

"Well, I'd better prepare myself for my visitor...and thanks for the warning, Riley. And please...do me a favour. Tell Em what happened. Don't make the mistake of keeping secrets from each other...you've seen first hand what that can do to a relationship."

"Okay," he conceded. "I guess I felt a bit hypocritical after the lecture I gave Emmy. Here's me telling him to butt out, and the very next day I get more than involved."

"Sans fists, though," I said with a chuckle.

"True. Well you'd best get ready. And thanks again for everything. We'll see you soon."

We said our goodbyes and hung up, and I turned off my phone and headed in for a quick shower, rushing to be ready for Jasper's arrival. As I tied my hair up and quickly washed my body, nerves began to take over as I searched for a reason why Jasper needed to see me so urgently.

I dried myself in no time and got dressed in my jeans and favourite tee and black hoodie, feeling anxious about what Jasper's impending visit meant. Unable to wait without feeling as though I was about to burst, I decided to call Jasper and check where he was, but no sooner had I picked up my phone, than someone was pounding on the front door.

"Bella...someone here to see you!" Charlie shouted as I threw my phone on the bed and flew out of my room and down the stairs, wondering what kind of shitstorm, courtesy of the bitch that was known as Rosalie Hale, had now been unleashed...

**A/N: Remember, reviews make me write faster, so please, show me the love! **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I can't believe that this story has been nominated for a plethora of Sunflower Awards! Best Edward, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Angst, All Human, Drama...my head is spinning. Long Tall Texan for Best Fluff and Best title. Isle of Enchantment for Best Carlisle and Best Vampire Story. Totteacher and I would love if you'd head over and posted a vote...we've been nominated but never won before. Thank you to the readers who nominated!**

**I've just finished my Jasper Outtake for the Tsunami Relief Appeal. Around 300 authors are participating...so please make a donation and get yourselves some fabulous stories! The outtake is the back story on Jasper...and how his plan to nab Alice came about. You should see how he manipulates Rosalie! Hehe. He's so naughty.**

**Links for the above are on my profile! Thank you so much to Toni my pre-reader, who has been so wonderfully patient and my readers new and old. Without your kind words I'd have given up ages ago. I was having issues with fan fiction last chapter...so apologies if I didn't reply to your review, but I LOVED them all!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. I just like to run and run and bang pots with a spoon like Rupret the Monkey Boy. LOL.**

**CHAPTER 35 – UNEXPECTED VISITATIONS**

APOV

"Hey honey, where are you?" Jasper asked as I stood in the long line at the supermarket checkout, phone in one hand, shopping in the other.

"I'm at the store. Edward needed some Advil and tea. Why?"

"Ah that explains it. I just got off the phone with your brother...but he wasn't home when he called," he blurted.

"He wasn't home? Oh fuck! Where _exactly _was he?" I demanded, flying into a sudden panic as I silently willed the line to move faster.

"He went to see Bella, but she wasn't home."

"Oh Jesus! Is he okay? Is he on his way home now?" I asked as I growled in frustration, feeling as though I was in the slowest moving line in history.

"I think so. Alice, he was pretty upset. He ran into Rosalie while he was there. Apparently she's been trying to get in touch with Bella."

"Why on earth would Rosalie want to speak to Bella after what happened?" I asked as I watched the woman three people in front of me try three different credit cards before one finally worked, only to ask for her groceries to be delivered. "Come on!" I mouthed, seething silently.

"Alice, that bitch has decided to put the heavy on Bella to get the article from her. Said she'd contact her lawyers if Bella didn't have it to her by Friday."

"She what?" I shrieked, not caring in the least that I was attracting the attention of the people lined up behind me along with the red headed, pimply faced checkout operator who looked all of fifteen. I cleared my throat and turned away, covering the phone and my mouth with my free hand. "Jasper, please tell me you found out where Bella is."

"I did...Riley gave me the details."

"Oh thank God for that! Where is she?"

"Uh, Riley made me promise not to tell anyone. He wanted to help, but he felt bad that he got even this involved since he spent most of last night chewing Emmett out for interfering," he confessed.

"But Jasper," I whined, feeling disappointed that he didn't feel as though he could trust me.

"Alice, I know you. You won't be able to keep this information from your brother for more than five minutes if he begged you to tell him. Besides, from what Riley said, he and Emmett are going to be seeing Bella for Thanksgiving, so I don't think it's such a good idea for Edward to turn up there unannounced."

"I don't like it but...I guess you're right." I said with a hint of frustration in my voice, the loss of control over this situation making me feel entirely useless. But, as I thought about it, I had to admit I admired Jasper for being so loyal. Riley had made him keep a promise, and Jasper's commitment to upholding that only reinforced what a good man he was in my eyes. It didn't mean I had to like it though.

Finally reaching the checkout, I shoved the tea and pills at the girl impatiently, ignoring her pissy expression.

"So when are you planning on seeing her?" I asked as I threw a ten on the counter and grabbed my purchases before racing toward the exit of the mall.

"It's a bit of a drive, so I'll rearrange my schedule and head out now so I can be back in time for the holiday. You do still want the three of us to have Thanksgiving dinner together at my place, right?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course. I'll ask Edward, and if he agrees, we'll get some food in tomorrow," I said, hoping that Edward would not only join us, but prepare the meal as well, deciding it would be a good way to distract him from all his troubles. During our night at Edward's, we sat up and talked, and Jasper had told me that his mother had gone to Houston to spend Thanksgiving with some distant cousins of hers, and with his other work commitments he decided to stay in Seattle. I was relieved. Jasper's presence would help ease the pain of not having our parents around for yet another holiday. Our first Thanksgiving without them was a veritable nightmare...being less than a month after they'd gone, and I wanted this holiday to be different.

"I guess our plans have changed for tonight. So, are you gonna stay at Edward's?"

"He was still a bit dizzy this morning, so probably."

"Alright, darlin'. Since I have no idea what time I'll be back, I think it's best if I go home afterwards and pick you both up after work tomorrow...give you two kids some brother/sister time."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, but call me when you get back so I don't worry," I implored, already missing him like crazy.

"I sure will. Well, I'd best let you go and give Edward a call...let him know I've found Miss Bella."

"Okay. I love you, Jazz," I murmured affectionately.

"I love you too, and I'll call you later, sweet thang," he growled. As I hung up and put away my phone, the drizzling rain began to pour heavily, drenching every part of me as I anxiously raced back to my brother.

EPOV

I paced the floor and waited.

Up and back. Up and back.

Never slowing.

Just waiting.

Staring at the phone.

Willing it to ring.

"Ring," I growled, my strides never faltering as I shivered, my clothes still drenched from the walk home, the water squelching in my shoes. Breaking stride for a moment, I toed my sodden shoes off my feet and tossed them in the corner before resuming my phone-side vigil.

I hated placing my fate...my destiny...in someone else's hands. Despised it. And yet...I continued to allow it to happen...again and again.

I was obviously a masochist.

"Fucking ring," I repeated, desperation creeping into my voice.

Fuck I hoped I'd done the right thing. Rosalie just threw me with her threats. I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight. I was desperate.

I paced and I thought, the tempest outside reflecting my feelings inside as my mind swirled and my muscles clenched and unclenched...every thought and feeling pulsing through my body as I waited in anticipation.

This had been some mess I'd gotten myself in. I reasoned I couldn't go on like this any longer. That's how it all started. Then, after giving control of everything to my sister, only to have it blow up in my face, I decided I had to take charge of my life and stop my sister manipulating me.

Oh, but I didn't stop there...oh no. Instead of being a man and sorting out my own problems, I chose to jump out of the frypan and into the fire by asking for Jasper's help.

What a pathetic loser I was!

"Ring, goddamn it!" I screamed, my pacing now frenetic as I nearly tripped over the cloth that covered my bike.

Finally, to my relief, my phone buzzed, the sheer relief of hearing that sound causing me to stop and slump against the wall, where I slid down until my ass hit the floor and I bent my knees to my chest.

"Jasper, did you track her down?" I asked in a rush of words, my tone desperate as I waited for his answer.

"Yeah. I found out where she is, but..."

"But what?"

"Riley made me promise not to tell you."

"Fuck!" I yelled, banging my head against the wall a few times. "Please, Jasper...you have to tell me where she is. You know I need to make things right," I begged, my last shred of dignity all but gone.

"No can do, Edward. I need to go see her alone."

"No!" I shouted angrily.

"Edward, I know you're upset, but I can't go against Riley's wishes. Now just calm yourself down and hear me out..." And then he proceeded to explain how Riley had given him the information on the proviso that he didn't reveal it to anyone else, and how Bella was still angry with me so it was pointless to see her anyway. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that as difficult as it would be, I needed to place my faith in another human being. Besides, it wasn't as if I had any other choice in the matter. He wasn't about to tell me a fucking thing. He even told me he hadn't told Alice about Bella's whereabouts, so I knew I was wasting my breath.

"Alright! Alright!" I spat, my mind giving in to what my heart truly wanted. "Just don't fuck this up any more than it already is, okay?"

"Don't worry, Edward, after I sort out this mess with her, I'll do nothing but sing your praises and try to convince her any way I can to at least call you," he assured me. "That is, if she'll talk to me. Is there anything else you can think of that might help smooth things over with Bella a little?"

I thought for a moment, and then smiled as I recalled the deal I'd made with the wicked witch of the west.

"Tell Bella I managed to get Rosalie to keep the article as is...word for word."

"You're kidding? How the hell did you manage to convince her of that?" he asked, seemingly impressed.

"Oh...I used a little trick you and Alice may have heard of before...you know...manipulation? She promised me that if I got Bella to cooperate, she'd leave the article as it is."

"Well alright Edward!" he said proudly. "I'm sure that both Bella and Alice will be mighty pleased to hear that. Oh, and speaking of Alice, I just got done telling her what happened, so be prepared to get your ass chewed out when she gets back to your place," he warned.

"Great," I growled.

"Edward, I know Alice can be a little overbearing sometimes, but when all is said and done, she really does have your best interests at heart. She's worried about you, that's all."

"I know," I conceded. "But she needs to back off and let me live my life."

"I get it, but remember she loves you. We both do. Err...what I mean to say is...oh fuck!"

_What?_

_Oh we are not having this conversation now, are we?_

There was an awkward pause, the few moments of silence making me feel more than uncomfortable. What was I supposed to say to that? I heard Jasper clear his throat before he spoke once more.

"Edward? You there?"

"Um...yeah," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No...it's...okay...I guess," I stuttered.

"Well, I'm heading out now. I'll talk to you later," he said, his voice tinged with disappointment, and that, in turn, made me feel more than a bit guilty.

"Yeah, sure. And Jasper...just so you know, I really do appreciate everything you've done...so...um...thanks," I said awkwardly, trying to let him know that I was grateful for all he'd done, but at the same time feeling aggravated that I needed his help in the first place.

"No problem, Edward. Remember...it's what friends do for each other," he said.

"Friends, huh?" I muttered.

"Yeah. I mean, you know after the conference you were mad at me and all, but yeah...I kinda hoped that's what we could become," Jasper admitted in a quiet, hopeful voice.

When I thought about it, the guy always seemed to have my back as well as Alice's and even Bella's. He never failed to come through when things were at their worst, and even though I was still a little sore at him for the way he planned to ensnare my sister's heart, I had to admit, he'd done right by her ever since.

"I have no problem with us being friends, Jasper. As long as you understand that all bets are off if you hurt my sister."

"Believe me, Edward, I get that, but I'll never hurt her. She's the only one I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"That's great...and as long as you stand by that statement, I guess we can be friends. Unless of course you still want me to gut you like a fish," I said with a smirk. He laughed in response before we both said our goodbyes and ended the call, and I found myself smiling curiously at the very foreign idea of actually having a close friend. I hadn't had anyone to lean on besides Alice since...well it had been years, and I realised the friends I did have weren't really friends at all after I got sick...and they began to abandon me one by one.

"Friends," I whispered, my smile broadening into a ridiculous grin as I felt a warm sense of comfort wash through me, trusting that Jasper's motives to help were, once again in the right place.

Unfortunately, my lightened mood was to be short-lived. Just as I stood up and put the phone down on the coffee table, I was stopped in my tracks as a soaking wet, pissed looking pixie burst through the door holding a soggy box of Advil and a drenched pack of camomile teabags.

BPOV

"Hey, Jasper," I said as he gave me a warm smile. "Come in." A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed me as I glanced over his shoulder, nervous but at the same time excited by the prospect that perhaps Edward had come with him.

"Hey Bella. It's good to see you," he said as he walked in and took off his coat, the droplets of rain splashing on the floor as I took it and hung it on the coat hook. "And don't worry, he's not here...Riley made me promise not to tell anyone where you were," he added in a low voice.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing how to respond to that information.

Just as I was about to invite him to sit down, Charlie was suddenly standing next to me.

"Charlie Swan, Bella's father. And you are?"

"Jasper Whitlock, Sir," Jasper answered courteously as he extended his hand.

"Jasper you say?" Charlie replied with a befuddled expression as he reciprocated and they shook hands. I rolled my eyes...knowing that Dad thought that someone else entirely was paying me a visit. "Well I'm pleased to meet you. Why don't you head on in to the living room and make yourself comfortable while Bella and I get us all some coffee?"

"Sure," Jasper answered with a knowing glance as Dad showed him to the couch before grasping my arm and dragging me away.

"Dad, for fuck's sake...let me go!" I said, shrugging out of his grasp as we walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Is this guy the one you were telling me about?"

"No, that's Edward, he's Jasper."

"I know that! I was talking about the one that you said was at the conference," he said with a click of his fingers.

"Oh...yeah, that's him," I confirmed with a nod as I opened the pantry and retrieved the coffee before starting to fix a fresh pot.

"Am I going to have to fetch my rifle?"

"Why the hell for?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low.

"You can't be that stupid, can you? If this guy's here, who's to say Edward won't show up as well?" he whispered in a high tone, his expression hard.

"Edward has no idea where I am. Jasper promised not to give him your address, so stop it with the gun talk and the theatrics, okay?"

"Well would you mind filling me in on why Blondie's here then?" he asked as he pointed his curled thumb toward the kitchen doorway.

I couldn't help but snort at the name he'd given Jasper.

"Not that it's any of your damned concern, but Jasper needed to see me on some urgent business," I said as I switched on the coffee maker and grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

"Business? Hey, maybe he might give you a job. You said he was in publishing, right?" he asked. He never cut me a break. Even when I was in high school, he was always at me to get at least a part-time job. One thing he did instil in me was a sense of independence from a very early age.

"Dad..." I whined.

"Alright, alright! I'll butt out. Still, you never know if unexpected guests might arrive. I might go fetch Bessie just in case, give her a good cleaning," he whispered as his eyes shot toward the kitchen doorway.

Before I had the chance to berate my father for not only making idle threats with his aptly named gun, but being as melodramatic as a twelve year old girl, I heard Jasper's clear his throat as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway.

_What is he, a Ninja or some shit?_

"Need a hand?" he asked quietly, a look of concern on his face.

"No thanks Jasper. We're just about done. Why don't you have a seat so we can talk," I directed, pointing toward the kitchen table. He sat down as I poured the coffee and placed the cups on the table before retrieving the milk and sugar. I eyed Charlie, silently letting him know that he needed to make himself scarce.

Picking up on my cue, but unable to stop himself from rubbing salt into my wounds one last time, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "Oh...guess I'll give the coffee a miss. I'm gonna go take a shower and get a few hours shuteye before work. You've heard of work, right Bella? That thing you do every day to survive?" he asked, oozing sarcasm.

_Oh give it a rest!_

"Yeah I heard about that. What a concept. You go in and do a job you hate, only to be abused by the boss before you go home, sleep and do it all over again the next day," I retorted as I dragged the chair across the linoleum floor and plonked my ass down.

He mumbled a few profanities about me being an ungrateful child before leaving us to talk. Jasper frowned as he watched him walk away.

"It's okay...Dad and I have always been like this...he's harmless...all bark and no bite."

"I see...well as long as you're okay." I could see why Alice was so taken with him. His protective, caring nature was absolutely ingrained in him.

"I'm more than able to handle the old man...so don't worry." I added some milk to my coffee and offered it to him. He took it and nodded his thanks before taking a deep breath.

"Okay. So...who's Bessie? Is she a pet of yours?" Jasper asked with a mischievous grin as he picked up his cup and blew the steam away before taking a sip.

"She's my dad's favourite hunting rifle if you must know," I answered with a shrug.

"Ah, I see. Should I be worried?" he smiled.

"Not unless you fuck up, no," I replied in a warning tone, sipping on my coffee.

"Well, Miss Bella, I'll make sure I'm on my best behaviour then," he said with a sly laugh and a nod.

"So, what's going on, Jasper? Riley said you mentioned something about Rosalie."

"Yeah...Rosalie was at your apartment looking for you," he said, his expression turning serious.

"How do you know that?" I queried, already suspecting the answer.

"How do you think?" he answered with a cocked brow, placing his cup on the table.

"Edward..."

"Yes, Bella...Edward. He went to see you. He feels real bad about..."

"I don't give a fuck about how bad Edward feels," I snapped, interrupting his little spiel, the sting of humiliation still too fresh in my mind.

"It's not just him that feels bad about this and if you switched on your phone you'd already know that. We've all been trying to contact you to apologise for what happened," he answered firmly.

"Jasper...don't you get it? I had my phone switched off for a reason. I don't want to hear about how everyone's sorry and wants my forgiveness just so they can sleep at night!" I growled.

He hunched his shoulders and stared at his clasped hands, his expression unreadable as he sat there in silence.

"You just can't disappear like that without worrying everyone who cares about you," he muttered.

I snorted in response. "I don't owe _any _of you an explanation for my actions."

"Would you please just accept my apology for my part in this, then?" he implored as he looked at me with softened eyes.

"Look Jasper...I have no beef with you, so there's nothing for you to apologise for, okay? Now, why don't you tell me why the hell Rosalie wants to talk to me so you can go running back to your girlfriend, before I get really upset," I threatened in a calmer than expected tone, the hurt I felt causing my voice to crack.

He sighed and shook his head in frustration before speaking.

"Alright Bella, have it your way. Rosalie went to see you because she still wants you to hand over the article."

The anger rose within me the moment those words left his lips...and I instantly saw red. How dare she want me to do anything for her after what she did? Of all the nerve!

"Do you honestly fucking expect me to bail her ass out after the stunt she pulled?" I gritted out.

"Not normally, no. But, she told Edward to let you know that unless she gets the article by this Friday, she'd be seeking legal advice," he answered evenly, his attempted serene expression doing nothing to calm me.

"What? Who the _fuck_ does she think she is?" I yelled, slamming my half drunk coffee cup on the table, the contents sloshing over the edge and spilling over the laminate. Jasper stood up and grabbed the dishcloth from the sink, and proceeded to clean up the mess before tossing the cloth in the sink and sitting back down.

"Apparently you're contractually obligated to supply her with the article. Now, I have my legal advisors looking into it, but there's little time to act with the holiday and all and with her wanting it by Friday."

"That bitch! There's no fucking way I'm going to give her what she wants!" I ranted stubbornly. I knew that I was being ridiculous, but I was so fucking livid, that I didn't give a damn. Tears began to well in my eyes and my body shook as I slumped forward and leant my elbows on the table, cradling my head in my hands.

Jasper leant across the table and grasped my wrist, pulling my hand into his warm ones, his actions forcing me to look at him. "Look, Bella...I care about you a great deal and I'm so sorry you're in this situation. I just don't want to see you get into any legal battles with the likes of Rosalie Hale."

"So you think I should just roll over, take it up the ass _again_ and give her what she wants?" I sniffed.

"Only because not doing it could hurt you even more in the long run," he said softly, stroking the skin of the back of my hand.

"And you believe that if she wasn't between a rock and a hard place right now, she would care about how much this whole thing _has_ _already_ hurt me?" I whimpered, his skin on skin contact with me infuriatingly soothing.

"I don't know, Bella...probably not. I just figured that after all you went through to get this story done, you'd like to get it published is all," he hedged. And I had been through a lot. This whole thing was the catalyst for my life changing irrecoverably...and though I hated the situation I now found myself in, I had to admit the ride had been nothing but exhilarating...well, until it all turned to shit anyways.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to perhaps get a little publicity for your girlfriend's latest novel, would it?" I accused, laughing darkly.

"Of course it would!" he chuckled, trying to make light of the whole situation before becoming serious once more. "Look Bella, all I'm saying is that I think that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to be the bigger person in all this, that's all. Perhaps give you some closure...and maybe even open up a few new possibilities?"

New possibilities? What the fuck was he talking about? My life was in ruins! I'd left Hale Publishing. I had no friends. There were no more possibilities out there for me.

"Whatever," I said flippantly.

"Can you just think about it?" he questioned smoothly.

I let out a defeated sigh, but didn't answer him. We sat at the table, staring each other down in silence for a few moments, his ice blue eyes penetrating and contemplative as they bored into mine, his fingers continuing to stroke my skin relentlessly.

_Oh for fuck's sake!_

"Alright Jasper! Just stop it with the staring contest okay? And quit holding my hand! You're giving me the creeps!" I said as I pulled out of his grasp and wiped a stray tear away. "Fucking manipulative bastard," I mumbled.

"Me? Manipulative? I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in mock innocence as he shrugged and leant back in his chair, a hint of a satisfied smirk crossing his face.

The little shit.

And then a thought occurred to me. Alice couldn't possibly want to go along with this, not after Rosalie's antics at the conference brought everything out in the open. "Hold on a minute, Jasper. How does Alice feel about this? I mean, I won't write it, but what if Rosalie ends up publishing the whole story about what happened? I can't imagine Alice or Edward would want the whole truth to come out considering how private they've been about it all."

"Edward told me that he made a deal with Rosalie. If you submit the article on time, Rosalie will publish it word for word," he said with a smug smile.

_Edward did that?_

"What makes you so sure?" I asked warily, ignoring Edward's apparent noble gesture.

"When there's this much money involved with advertising and cross promotion, she'll do whatever she has to, to make this work. She may be a vindictive bitch Bella, but first and foremost, she's always been a shrewd businesswoman."

"So how am I supposed to finish the article without the interviews and shots I planned on getting from the conference?" I asked.

"Well, I'm happy to help where I can," he offered. "How about I take a look at what you've written and we go from there?"

"Alright then," I agreed. "I'll just go get my laptop so we can fuck this duck and I can get on with my miserable damned life."

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a salute and a huge grin as he watched me head upstairs. I returned quickly, waiting until Jasper cleared away the dishes before I set the laptop on the kitchen table. Just as I switched it on and opened up the article for Jasper to read, the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" I hissed as I glanced out of the kitchen window and saw who was standing on the porch. Jasper's eyes darted toward the window before he shot me a wary 'are you okay' glance.

"It's fine. I'll be right back," I assured him as I dragged my ass out of the kitchen and tore open the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my sudden appearance taking him by surprise.

"Hello to you too, Bella," he said with a smile, flashing his perfect white teeth which shone against his long black hair and caramel skin.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Jake. What the hell do you want?" I hissed.

"Charlie told me you were home. I kind of wanted to talk to you...if you have the time," he said charmingly. He was still smiling as he spoke, his sweet voice doing nothing but irritating me further. The guy just never got upset about anything, and as he stood there on my father's porch, looking pleased as punch to see me, that only served to annoy the crap out of me even more than it usually did. Even the heavens approved of him as I noticed the rain ease and the sun attempt to peek through the clouds.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time, Jake," I replied.

"So, would you rather discuss this later? Maybe over dinner? Or breakfast tomorrow?" he smiled.

_Gah!_

He may be the consummate 'nice guy' but I also knew how stubborn he was, and how Charlie would have no trouble agreeing to him coming over for a meal and a long-assed conversation. I also pictured the both of them ganging up on me, which sounded less than appealing.

"No I don't want to discuss this over dinner or breakfast!" I growled.

"Alright then, now it is," he said easily.

_Oh kill me now!_

"Fine, but I have work to do, so you'd better make it quick!" I conceded as I stepped through the door and shut it behind me, pissed that he'd gotten his way so easily but knowing that in the long run, giving in to him now would be a hell of a lot easier.

He sat on the porch swing and patted the space next to him, his smile devastating as he waited. I sighed and trudged to the swing, plonking my ass down in a huff...and waiting for him to speak.

"Charlie called me after you got in and he filled me in on what happened," he stated.

"He had no right to do that," I answered in response, annoyed that my father confided in him about me.

"Bella, he loves you...and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It seems that your life's taken a turn for the worse and I wanted to come by and let you know that I'm here for you."

"You wouldn't know it from my end," I retorted, incensed.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. It was wrong for me to leave the way I did, but I needed some time to think things over," he said apologetically, his lips uncharacteristically downturned.

"How do you think it made me feel when you just left without giving our relationship any closure...taking all our friends with you as you ran?" I snapped as I tore my hand away from his.

"I was confused, Bella, and I had to come home to figure out what I wanted...and now that I have...I've come to realise a few things."

"No shit? Well good for you!" I said sarcastically. "And so what happened...have you had an epiphany or something?"

"Kind of," as he reached for my hand and grasped it. "Bella, I know it wasn't fair to you...but I'd been thinking about moving back here, even before things went bad between us."

"Billy?" I questioned in realisation, and he gave me a returning nod. I knew he always felt bad about moving away from home. His father, Billy, was a retired Colonel, a proud military man who had survived everything from the Vietnam War to a tour of Afghanistan. Little did he know that he would be fighting the biggest battle of his life against an enemy he had no chance of defeating. And as dementia began its relentless attack on him, memory loss and some minor mishaps soon followed.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He has his good days and bad, but he's doing as well as can be expected, I guess." He looked so lost, and I knew right away that his father's illness was taking its toll.

"Still as stubborn as always...just like someone else I know," I stated, feeling my lips curve into a smile.

"He's worse, if that's even possible," he said with a humourless laugh. "He hasn't taken well to accepting my help either, but you know me."

"Yeah, I do...and unfortunately I also know how determined your dad is too. So, how are you coping?" I asked softly. As much as we had our problems, he was still my friend and I did care about him and his father.

"Oh it's not so bad. We get a nurse in once a week and I've been doing some odd jobs around town to help support us."

"Jesus, Jake...I'm so sorry," I sympathised.

"Well look at you, Bella. Here I am to try and comfort you, and you're doing it for me instead. I've never heard you say you're sorry before, either," he asked with a sense of surprise.

"Yeah well, I've changed a bit, I guess. But don't get too used to it. I'm still pretty angry with you, in case you were wondering," I told him.

His face fell, and he averted his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath and turning to gaze at me, his deep brown eyes piercing in their intensity.

"Look, I know we didn't exactly break up on the best of terms Bella, but ever since I've been home I've come to realise what's really important in my life, and I wanted to call you...to tell you...that..."

"To tell me what?" And as I looked into his eyes, his blush rising, his awkwardness telling me that what he was about to say was something serious, he drew my hand towards him, placing my palm against his heart.

_What. The. Hell?_

_No...no, no no! Don't say it! Not now!_

"That I still have feelings for you, Bella," he admitted in a rush, before holding his breath and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

And as those shocking words left his lips, and before I could say another thing, he leant in and placed a soft kiss on my mouth. I was so shocked by his actions that I froze on the spot, only managing a gasp as he exhaled and pressed his lips firmly against my own. As this surreal experience threatened to take me under, a million different thoughts began to race through my muddled head...all the memories we shared, the friendship...the affection and camaraderie we had with one another...the good times and bad...the hurt that came when he left...and the loneliness that was now my new companion. My emotions were so scattered, so frayed that I felt as though I was having an out of body experience.

This wasn't happening...was it? Being with Jake was never hard, I knew that. It was easy as breathing...but there was always something missing. Why, then, was I not pushing him away?

My breaths quickened and my heart raced as I thought about the night we first kissed and how natural it seemed to take things further, but as time passed, I came to realise we made better friends than lovers. It didn't stop me though. Even though I knew what we were doing now was wrong, I didn't pull away, and a strange sense of familiarity invaded my senses. He groaned as I felt him wrap his arms around me and trace his tongue over my lips, the breath knocked out of me as he held me close and deepened the kiss.

And yet, even then, I still didn't pull away. What was wrong with me?

I was tired.

So worn and fed up.

I needed to feel again...needed someone's skin on mine without thought of the consequences.

So, instead of doing what I knew was right and pushing him away, I threw caution to the wind and gave in to the sensations that surrounded me and without thinking, I let myself go. I returned his affections with determination, opening my mouth to his warmth and sunshine as his hot breath overpowered and intoxicated, his arms making me feel nothing but the comfort that I didn't know I so desperately craved until it was offered to me, right there on a silver platter.

But as tongues tangled and bodies touched, a sense of dread soon followed as Edward's face appeared in my mind's eye and along with it, a feeling that this was nothing but wrong quickly followed. At the same time, thoughts invaded my mind of how things ended with Jake and how heartbroken I was to lose his friendship, and how Edward had done the same, all of this causing me to hesitate and actually think about what I was doing.

I'd lost my job.

Edward was gone.

I had no friends.

I didn't want to be alone.

That's why I was doing this.

It had nothing to do with wanting Jake. Hell, if a stranger off the street had offered, I'd probably be fucking him on this swing right now!

As if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over my consciousness, I withdrew my mouth from his, placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away, shaking my head in refusal.

"I love you, Bella," Jake confessed, his eyes filled with fear and trepidation, his breaths hard and fast as he waited in vain for me to return his sentiments.

I just couldn't do it. Not to him, not to me. No matter how desperate and lonely I felt.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I do still care about you, I care about you very much, but I...can't do this," I confessed.

"I know," he conceded. "I just had to tell you...I had to see...I didn't want to regret anything, and I wanted to lay it all on the line so we can either see where this goes, or find a way to move on," he whispered, his voice laced heavily with regret.

I nodded my head in appreciation. I didn't deserve the guy, and as much as I wanted to explain things further, I just didn't have the heart. I knew I cared about Edward more than I first thought. The fact that I turned down Jake only proved it unequivocally. "Thank you, Jake. You have no idea what that means to me, and I hope we can still be friends," I said as tears began to sting my eyes.

"Oh Bella, of course we can so please, don't cry. Come here," he said as he drew me to him and held me, his warmth soothing as I buried my face in his chest and allowed the tears to fall freely. He kissed the top of my head and whispered words of love in my ear and as I began to calm down, I was suddenly aware that we weren't alone as the sound of the door opening and the sensation of a set of eyes boring into the back of my head overwhelmed me.

"Bella?" the familiar voice asked as I turned away from Jake's embrace to face Jasper, standing there in the doorway, phone in his hand, wearing the most stunned expression I'd ever seen...

**A/N: Are you still with me or is there an echo in here? Please let me know what you think! And don't forget to vote! LOVE YA!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Well...that was SOME reaction to "the dog". I know...I know...a lot of you despise Jacob in most fics...but I had to write him to give Bella some perspective on her feelings, and also some closure on her past. AND he just kept annoying me until I wrote him! lol.**

**I can't believe you're still with me...THANK YOU ALL! And to Toni...thanks for pre-reading my mutterings. Oh, and by the way, if you review this chapter, as a reward I will give you a teaser for the Jasper Outtake that I've written for the Fandom Fights the Tsunami Appeal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...but boy I'd love to!**

**CHAPTER 36 – THE PLAN GOES A LITTLE HAYWIRE**

**EPOV**

"Edward, are you insane? You've got a head injury and you go running off without telling me? I was so worried!" Alice exclaimed as she shook off her jacket and hung it up, before stomping into the kitchen and tossing the soaked packages on the counter.

"Don't care," I sighed. "There are more important things than my headache, Alice, and you knew I needed to see her." I walked toward the kitchen counter, my eyes watchful as I waited for her to carry on with her tirade.

"Edward, you could have collapsed," she excused with a sigh. I shook my head in frustration, feeling her eyes fixing themselves on me as my anger threatened to flare. I narrowed my eyes and watched her, waiting for her to say anything further. She put her hands on her hips and huffed in annoyance, but realising she was swimming in dangerous waters, she chose to shut her mouth.

_Good choice, my dear sister._

"And if I did, it would be my responsibility...my own stupid fault if anything happened. Don't you see? I need to make my own mistakes from now on. You can't keep babysitting me forever!" I seethed.

Her face fell and her body slouched where she stood, and right then and there, I knew it. She was now seeing the error of her ways, and after all the moments we'd had so far...I knew without a doubt that she was finally on the same page. And if by some chance I was wrong, I'd scream the place down until she gave in.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" she said as the tears sprang into her eyes. I waited for her to add a 'but'. Instead, she took a hesitant step toward me, and in return I opened my arms to her, where she buried her face in my chest.

_Oh, fuck. No! Not the crying again! _

"Look, Alice...I-I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes and take a shower. I suggest you do the same," I whispered as I released her from my grasp.

"Oh, sure. I guess," she said as I took a step toward the door, disappointment written all over her tear streaked face.

"If you want to come by a little later, I don't mind. I'm just planning on tinkering with the bike a little, and maybe wait for Jasper's call. We may as well do that together," I suggested with a shrug.

"Sure, but don't feel obligated. I wouldn't want to intrude," she said, attempting to lay the guilt on me once more.

_Oh fuck! I'm being manipulated again?_

"It's not that at all. It's the most practical way to keep up with what's going on with Bella, don't you think?" I said smoothly, ignoring the fact that she was conning me once more. She nodded, sniffling as she wiped away her remaining tears.

After I sent Alice home, I headed for the bathroom and switched on the shower faucet, stripping off my damp clothes while I waited for the water to warm up. I shivered as I stepped under the pulsating streams, allowing the steam to invade my lungs and the water to warm my cold skin, closing my eyes and thinking about my life.

I had apparently made a new friend in Jasper.

Though my life was far from perfect, it was finally _my life_.

Bella was gone, but Jasper had found her...and knowing Jasper as I did, I just felt it in my balls that he would help set things right.

Alice was happy with a man who professed to love her, but even though that was the case, she still wanted to be a part of my life.

I had lost my parents and my life had fallen apart back then as it had now, but unlike then, I wanted to experience the pain that I'd repressed since they'd passed, and as frightening as that prospect was, I was finally experiencing what it was like to _feel_ once more, raw and unhindered.

Of course there were still some pieces I had yet to add to the puzzle...but I vowed that, as I stood there in the welcoming heat, I would do my damndest to complete the picture. Determined, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off before I walked toward my room, put on a fresh pair of boxers and flopped on my bed, feeling tired after the week's events, and as I closed my eyes, I smiled as thoughts of Bella laying next to me danced through my mind.

"I don't know how, Isabella Marie Swan, but I _will _get you back," I mumbled as I drifted...

_I opened my eyes and breathed deeply, momentarily confused. I found myself crouched in the deep, lush grass, the sun beating down onto my skin as I placed a fresh bouquet of flowers into the two tiny, metal vases. I pulled out a rag from my pocket and carefully wiped traces of dirt away from the bleached white headstones, the sun reflecting off the sparkling marble causing me to squint. With mournful tears brimming, I put the rag away and gently kissed my fingers before reverently placing them on each headstone, reading the epitaphs on both of them. _

'_Esme Cullen 1965-2010...loving wife and mother...forever in our hearts'_

'_Carlisle Cullen 1962-2010...loving husband and father...gone but never forgotten'_

"_Edward," I heard her call in a sweet, melodic voice._

"_Yes Mom," I answered reflexively and without question as if my long gone mother speaking to me was a normal, everyday occurrence._

_I slowly rose to my feet and turned toward the beautiful sound, a calm sense of serenity weaving its way through me as I saw my parents standing behind me. My father cut a fine figure, dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue waistcoat...and my mother appeared nothing short of angelic as she stood by his side, wearing a flowing white lace dress, a garland of white flowers adorning the top of her head._

_They were wearing the exact things we dressed them in on the day of their funeral._

"_We love you so much, and wanted to tell you how proud we are," she said sweetly._

"_Proud?" I scoffed, wiping the traitorous tears which now flowed freely with the back of my hand._

"_Yes...proud. You didn't deserve any of this to happen...and yet, here you are, stronger than ever," she added, her voice echoing through the surrounding trees._

"_You didn't deserve to lose your lives because of me," I answered, feeling my entire body shake. "And if it weren't for me, you'd still be alive!"_

"_None of that was ever your fault, son," my father whispered, his expression pleading. "Fate dictated when it was our time...just as fate will dictate yours."_

"_Fate?" I questioned._

"_Yes," my father replied. "We had to be certain your lives would not only carry on without us, but also have true meaning. That's why we sent Jasper and your angel to the both of you. You need them in your lives to complete you, son."_

"_But it's too late...she's gone," I whispered sadly, feeling more traitorous tears stream down my face._

_And suddenly they were standing mere inches from me, my mother smiling softly as she reached out and wrapped her arms around me, holding me close, just like she always did when I was sick. My father wound his arms around us both, cocooning us in his embrace as I began to sob openly._

"_Never doubt that things will work out, my boy...you just have to be patient. Allow others to help, and give your angel the time she needs to realise her feelings. Accept love and friendship, and open your heart. Remember, you are all part of a greater plan...one that you can't even begin to comprehend," my father said in a low, reverent tone. _

"_You have had so much pain in your life, and now it's time for you to discover what it's truly like to be happy," my mother whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek._

"_But, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Please, tell me how to fix this," I cried as the tears flooded, the salty sting soaking me to the bone._

"_We love you, Edward, and when the time comes, you'll know what to do," Esme said softly as both of them withdrew their embrace and took a step back, their beaming faces giving me a sense of calm and assurance. "For now, though, it's time you let us go."_

"_I know," I agreed, realising without a word of a lie that she was right._

"_Goodbye, son. And remember, we will always be proud of you, no matter what path you choose to follow," Carlisle said, his parting words causing a feeling of lightness to flow through me._

"_I love you," I choked out, my words echoing into the wind as my emotions rushed through me. _

_And then, just as if they were never there in the first place, they were gone, and darkness surrounded me once more..._

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, startled as I woke in my bed to the feeling of the sun streaming through my window.

My breaths whooshed out of my lungs quickly and my heart raced, but as I began to regain my bearings, I felt a strange kind of warmth spread through my body, relieved that my dream comforted me in my awakened state. And as I thought about what happened in my dream and waited for some sort of delayed panic to set in, I was shocked to find that for the first time since the accident, it didn't.

I missed my parents as always, but something was different this time.

I hadn't woken up screaming.

I wasn't racked with the gnawing guilt that always lay dormant, waiting to pounce at any given moment.

Oh, the pain was still there, but I didn't feel as though I was about to drown in it any longer. Instead, there was a soothing, freeing sensation inching its way through my heart. The guilt, loss and pain that I had felt for this past year were replaced by a sense of inner peace as memories of happier times with my parents flashed through my mind. And as I heard someone knock on my door, I felt myself smile at the realisation that I could finally let them go and instead remember them the way I'd always knew they deserved...

**APOV**

A smiling, though sleepy Edward greeted me at the door. I quietly placed my overnight bag and purse near the couch, walked into the kitchen and picked up the kettle and filled it with water before setting it on the stove and turning on the burner. Edward yawned and stretched as he followed me to the kitchen and rested himself against the counter, his body visibly relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied easily.

"Nice nap?"

"Surprisingly, yes," he answered with a nod.

Huh.

"So, you called Jasper...asked for his help," I stated as I tore open the sodden box of teabags, knowing that asking for help would have killed him.

His face tightened a bit, but I was somewhat surprised and more than relieved that anger was absent from his response.

"Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat. He scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand and around to his face, his movements seemingly erasing what little tension there was. "But it's not like I really had a choice...and I needed to help Bella..."

"Never be too proud to accept a little help from time to time. It's what friends and family do...they support those they care for when the chips are down," I said as Edward surprised me by reaching above me, opening the overhead cupboard and retrieving Mom's white china teapot. He didn't keep anything around the house that reminded him of our parents, and though I insisted that he keep that particular item here for when I came over...Edward never once got it out.

Until now.

"So I've been told," he said, muttering something under his breath as I fetched two cups out and set them next to the teapot. He watched carefully as I put some teabags in the pot, poured the boiling water and replaced the lid before swirled it around three times...just like Mom always had. A small smile tugged at his lips as I set the pot on the counter and allowed it to steep.

I felt my brow crease at his unusual behaviour, and his demeanour caught me off guard, but considering the fact that Edward was calmer than I'd seen him in a long time, I decided to take advantage of his mood and ask him about Thanksgiving. The holidays had always been a touchy subject in the past, and after the turmoil he'd endured this week, I was afraid he'd react badly to any mention of it.

"By the way, Jasper and I were talking about our plans for Thanksgiving," I said as I held my breath and waited for his usual, prickly response. Surprisingly, Edward lifted an eyebrow, not in anger...but more out of curiosity.

"You were?" he asked as I exhaled heavily.

Well, this response _was_ new.

"Yes. I was telling Jasper how rough they've been in the past, so this year I want our little family to begin making some new memories. It's time, don't you think?" I asked warily, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I couldn't agree more," he answered, his reaction taking me by surprise, and though unexpected, I decided to make hay while the sun shone.

"Jasper's going to be alone too, with work and stuff, so he asked me what our plans were. What do you think about the three of us spending Thanksgiving together?"

His expression was contemplative, his fingers scrubbing the stubble under his chin before he answered almost casually, "That's not a bad idea."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered as his eyes took in my obviously incredulous expression. "What? Don't look so surprised, Alice. Believe it or not, I am capable of going along with good ideas when I hear them." My mouth fell open for a brief moment as I wondered what the hell was with him, but at the same time rather enjoyed the fact that he wasn't arguing back.

"Where the hell is my brother, and what have you done with him?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Still here," he answered. "But since I saw you last, I've perhaps become a bit wiser."

"Wiser?" I asked warily before his smile gave me the confidence to press on. "Well then, being the wise one you are Edward, I was wondering..."

"What?" he asked, slight agitation in his voice.

"If you'd cook the meal. I'll understand if you don't want to, but boy we'd love it if you did," I said quickly with a smile.

"You both want _me _to cook?" he asked.

"Of course," I confirmed.

"Wow...seems they really do want us to be friends..." he muttered.

"Who are you talking about? You mean Jasper?" Edward shrugged and gave me a quick nod, but chose not to elaborate. "Of course he does, Edward. Who wouldn't want to be friends with the best aspiring chef-cum-mechanic-cum hospital volunteer around?" His eyes widened, his expression telling me that he was seemingly taken aback by my statement.

"Oh Edward, you can't hide things from me and after what Seth said, I know you don't want to go back to medical school. Besides, I don't care what you do, just as long as you're happy." He positively beamed at me, his expression causing me to feel a sense of relief.

"I need to go get the stiches removed tomorrow, but after...I guess we could go shopping for what we need," he said, his voice laced with excitement. "Where were you planning on having it?"

"I was hoping we could go to Jasper's. He offered to pick us up after work tomorrow, so if it's okay with you, we could spend tomorrow night at his place and then get started on the turkey when we wake up in the morning. I'll even be your apprentice if you like," I offered.

"Okay, sure. I think I saw a great macadamia and cranberry stuffing recipe somewhere," he said as he finished his tea and placed the cup on the counter before I moved toward him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered as I held him close and closed my eyes.

"You're welcome," he said, a smile in his voice as he kissed me on the top of my head.

I held him tighter before I whispered, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, you little pain in my ass!" he joked with a chuckle as we released our hold on each other and he gave me a playful punch in the arm.

What was _with _him?

"Edward...not that I don't like it when you're this way, but why are you so agreeable and...happy all of a sudden?"

His brow creased as he watched me, as if figuring out whether or not to let me in on what was going on in that head of his, until he let out a sigh and the words spilled from his mouth. "While you were gone, I dreamed about Mom and Dad," he confessed.

"Oh, Edward," I cried. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

He shook his head vehemently as if to disagree with me. "It's okay, Alice. This time it was different. This time there was no blood, and I also talked to them. They told me that I'd have to be patient, but if I was, Bella would be mine. They said that us meeting Jasper and Bella was no accident...and all part of a bigger plan. Alice, Mom told me they sent them to us."

"Oh wow!" I said as I felt my tears sting my eyes. "That was some dream you had!"

"Yeah, it sure was," he said, smiling wistfully.

"What else did they say?"

He smiled as he picked up the teapot and poured me another cup of tea before leading me to the living room where we sat on the couch and told me every detail of his dream before the conversation evolved and we reminisced about the past. Time flew by as we spoke of our parents with affection, recalling all the memories we shared, and I found myself overjoyed by Edward's apparent breakthrough...until my ringing phone interrupted our conversation.

"It's Jasper!" I squealed when I grabbed my phone from my purse and placed it on the coffee table, putting it on speakerphone as I answered. Edward shifted in his seat as he sat forward and listened.

"Hi Jasper," I breathed. "Edward's with me...I have the phone on speaker."

"Hey honey...Edward," he answered.

"Hey," Edward answered. "Is Bella with you? Have you convinced her to talk to me? When's she coming home?" he fired off, one question after another.

"Well let's see. To answer your first question, no Bella's not here at the moment, but I've found her. And as far as whether or not she'll talk to you Edward, she's not ready to do that yet, but I haven't had the chance to lay on the charm much, either. Oh, and I have no idea when she's coming home, but my guess is as soon as she can."

"Oh," Edward answered, disappointed.

"I wouldn't be too worried. The truth is, I haven't been here that long, so I haven't had the chance to talk to her about anything else other than the article yet. It also doesn't help me that she's as stubborn as they come." Edward and I both let out frustrated sighs as Jasper added, "There is some good news though. She's agreed to give Rosalie the article."

"Wow, so even after Rosalie's threats, she's fine with handing it over?" I asked, feeling relieved that Jasper had managed to talk her into that at least.

"It wasn't easy, but I eventually managed to convince her it was the right thing to do. We do have a problem, though," Jasper warned.

"A problem?" I asked as Edward's eyes widened.

"Since Bella didn't get to do the interviews she planned to at the conference, more still needs to be added to finish it off. I've been trying to figure out how to pad it out...you know, add extra information about the conference...pictures and such, but haven't had much luck."

"Oh. Is there anything I can give you to add to it?" I offered.

"No, I don't think you can contribute any more than you already have, sweetheart. I do have another idea, but I wanted to run it by you first...see what you think before I talk to Bella."

"Go on," I urged, watching as Edward bit his lip nervously.

"I was wondering...would you mind if another up and coming author was profiled in the article as well?"

"Of course I don't mind, but who could you get on such short notice?" I asked curiously.

"Bella," he said, and as the words rang through the speaker, my jaw dropped open. Edward, appearing just as flabbergasted, stared at the phone and then at me, frowning with a sense of confusion.

"Bella? Well that doesn't make any sense at all!" I said.

"Of course it does," Jasper stated confidently.

"How so? Bella hasn't written a novel without my knowledge, has she?"

"Not yet, but give her time," he answered cagily.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"While I was looking for Emmett's shots to see if we could use any more of them for the article, I ran across...well something Bella's been working on. Alice, she's written what appears to be the story of her life, including the part about how this entire mess began. I'm telling you, what she's written so far tells me this could be the beginnings of her first novel. And if she changes the names, no-one will be the wiser. I can see it being a big hit."

"What? You're kidding me?" I shrieked, a huge smile crossing my face as I noted Edward's gobsmacked expression. "You mean, you're going to publish the story of what happened? The whole thing? And Bella's going to write it?"

"I hope so. I've always admired her work, and I already told her that I'm interested in reading anything she writes...so yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I could hear the smile in his voice, and more than anything, I wanted to climb through the phone and jump into his arms. "She can 'interview' Whitlock Publishing's latest author and we can add some teasers in, even mention how part of the story was performed at the conference."

"That's a brilliant idea!" I said excitedly as I glanced at my seemingly impressed and overly ecstatic brother.

"Of course, you'll have to agree to my suggestion too, Edward, since the story is essentially about your relationship with Bella," Jasper said.

"As long as the names are changed and Bella's okay with it, I don't have a problem with it," my brother answered in a soft voice.

"Well alright Edward!" Jasper said excitedly. "Seems we have a plan in place then."

"Yes...a plan," Edward echoed with a faraway glance.

"You are my hero! I just know Bella's gonna love this!" I laughed, jumping out of my skin.

"So, you're really okay with this, Alice? Remember, it was supposed to be an article featuring you," Jasper reminded. God I adored him...I loved how considerate he was!

"I don't mind at all. In fact, nothing would make me happier than to be a part of this." And then a thought occurred to me that could throw a spanner into the works. "But what about Rosalie? Do you think that after what happened, she'll go for Bella plugging her very own novel in the article?"

"I already thought of that. We'll just give Miss Bella a penname, and that way Rosalie will be none the wiser," Jasper answered smoothly.

"You are a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Why thank you, sweet thang, but you are my inspiration."

"I love you, Jazz," I murmured affectionately, making kissing noises down the phone, causing Edward to shoot me a look of disapproval.

"I think that's my cue to grab some fresh air. I'll just leave you two alone to talk," Edward groaned as he stood to his feet. "And Jasper, please let me know if you get anywhere with Bella. You know how much I need to talk to her."

"Will do, Edward. As soon as we're done with the article, I'll pull out all the stops, as promised." I took the phone off speaker as I watched Edward open the door and leave.

"Oh Jasper, I miss you so much!" I whispered as the door clicked shut.

"I miss you too, darlin', but could be here for a while yet since I offered to help her out."

"Well then go talk to her about it right now so you can come home as soon as possible," I urged.

"I will when she's done," he replied.

"Done?" I asked.

"Err...yeah, so she's otherwise occupied at the moment," he answered awkwardly.

"What's she doing?" I pressed.

"Right now?" I heard the muffled sound of him shifting before he answered. "Bella's outside on the porch talking to some guy...he just turned up here a little while ago and... Oh shit! What the fuck?" Jasper yelled in a shrill, high pitched tone.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling a wave of panic fill me in an instant.

"Holy shit! Whoever this guy is...is kissing her!" he hissed, now trying to keep his voice low.

"He's doing _what?_ Who the hell is this guy and why the hell is he kissing her?" I shouted, frustrated and rendered helpless by what was unfolding on the other end of the line. I breathed in deeply a few times in an attempt to get a handle on my emotions, and so I could try to figure out what to do. I had nothing. There was nothing I could do!

"Jasper, what's going on now?" I demanded.

"Wait a second." I held my breath as I heard the scraping noise of a chair before he spoke again. "Oh fuck! I think he just said...shit! I can't hear them all that well, but I think he just told Bella he loves her!" he whispered breathlessly.

_Noooooo!_

"Jasper, he can't love her! She's meant to be with Edward! You have to get out there _now_ and stop them!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"On it!" he whispered.

I waited impatiently as I heard the shuffle of his feet as he walked for a number of paces, and a few moments more before hearing the sound of a door opening and closing. This was all followed by the last thing I ever wanted to hear. Another man's voice speaking softly, whispering words of adoration toward Bella. I couldn't make out everything he was saying, but the words 'love' and 'Bella' and the tone of his voice said it all.

Frustrated beyond words, I bit my lip to stop myself from yelling down the phone and giving this interloper a piece of my mind.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as I heard a loud gasp echo down the phone before he added, "I'm gonna have to call you right back."

"No, Jasper! Please...don't hang up!" I cried, but the line had already gone dead. "Damn it!"

I tried to call Jasper again, but he didn't pick up. And as I sat there, alone in my brother's living room, I thought about how he would react. This would devastate him, and I began to debate whether or not I should tell him what had happened. He'd asked me to stay out of his life, but I also didn't want to lie to him either. And as devastated as he'd be, at the same time if he knew about it, he could fight for her. And though I didn't want to ruin his day after our wonderful conversation, I knew that he was my brother and I owed it to him to be honest. Didn't I? Arguments flew back and forth in my head, but before I had the chance to make any kind of decision, I jumped as Edward tore open the door, the look of devastation on his face as he ran past me and slammed the door to his room telling me he'd heard every word...

**A/N: Oh dear. It seems that they've ALL been up to a little eavesdropping...and no good can ever come from that, can it? Remember...if you want a teaser for the outtake please press the little button below and let me know what you think!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and alerts! Thanks also to my sounding board Toni! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I owned one helping of bad boy Edward with a dose of Jasper the playboy. Lol.**

**CHAPTER 37 – TAKING THE BULL BY THE HORNS...OR IS THAT DOG BY THE MUZZLE?**

BPOV

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Jasper said as he hung up his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

Jake stood up and extended his hand toward Jasper. "The name's Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jasper regarded Jake and tentatively reached out to shake his hand once, before releasing his grasp quickly. "Yeah, I'm sure, and I'm Jasper," he answered with a hint of sarcasm. A glimpse of a disapproving stare crossed Jasper's features before he managed to compose himself, his usual warm expression returning once more. "Sorry to interrupt you folks, but Bella here has a tight deadline to meet, and with Thanksgiving coming up in a few days we really need to get to work. Shall we?" Jasper stepped back to the door and opened it at the same time, indicating his hand for me to go inside with him.

"Oh, speaking of Thanksgiving, we won't be able to make it this year. You understand, with Dad being the way he is," Jake said, ignoring Jasper's not-so-subtle hint, causing him to bristle in response. I stood quickly and placed my hands on my hips, attempting to scowl at Jasper at the same time, but I think came off more like I was having a bad dose of cramps. At the same time, I had to stop myself from asking Jake why the hell he thought he was actually invited, considering the fact we hadn't been on speaking terms up until today. This time last year we were indeed spending Thanksgiving together, here in Forks, but with our breakup and what had followed, I was surprised he even had the gall to mention it.

"Oh, sure. I understand," I answered, barely stopping myself from expressing my thoughts. Jasper's brow furrowed and his fists clenched in response as he stood by the door and waited. I could tell his composure was slipping.

"But the nurse is coming by tomorrow if you need me to drive you to Port Angeles to pick up the turkey. They'll have more selection of everything there, and we can make a day of it if you like. We haven't been there for ages," Jake said with far too much enthusiasm as he folded his arms and smiled at Jasper. Jasper took a step forward, folding his arms in return.

_Oh I see... a pissing contest is it now? Really?_

"I'm sorry Jason, but Bella won't have the time to spend all of tomorrow in Port Angeles," Jasper said so sweetly that I felt a cavity forming as he spoke. I choked back a snicker as I watched the two of them stare each other down, their eyes locked in battle.

"No problem, Jackson," Jake answered with a smirk. "But I really don't see that it's your decision to make."

I cleared my throat, trying with all my might to stop myself rolling on the porch in laughter. This was just too funny, but with their overtly aggressive postures, I knew I had to nip this thing in the bud before things got out of hand.

"I do have to get this article done, thanks anyway, Jason," I said with a smile. Jake gave me a returning eye roll.

A victorious smile spread across Jasper's face, and I didn't like it. As much as I knew we had to work, I got the feeling that Jasper was trying to control who I did or didn't associate with, so I added, "But Dad will be working and I don't have a way of getting there, so you and I could head out maybe in the afternoon? That okay with you, Jackson?"

Jasper scowled at me and I couldn't help but shoot him a challenging glare. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he had the chance to object to my question, I cut him off. "We'd better get to work. Jake, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know."

"Sure sure," he said with a confident wink, causing me to purse my lips. "I'll talk to you then, sweetheart," he cooed as he glanced at Jasper before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. "I can't wait," he added, whispering in my ear.

I pushed him away and stared at him with a sense of annoyance. I figured he was behaving this way to yank Jasper's chain and at the same time mark his territory, but before I managed to open my mouth and ask him what the fuck he was doing, away he bounded down the stairs and headed for his yellow rabbit, turning to wave at me before he quickly got into his car and left.

"Okay, Jasper, let's get started," I said as I pushed past him and walked inside, heading straight for the kitchen table.

"Oh, wait!" Jasper said as he followed behind quickly, nearly pushing me out of the way to get back to the kitchen.

"What's the hurry? You need to finish pissing because you didn't get to do enough of it on Jake?" I complained as I instinctively picked up my pace and kept ahead of him. As soon as I sat down and set eyes on the screen, I knew then and there why he was trying so desperately to get to my laptop before me.

"Fuck," he grumbled as he stood at the kitchen door, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mind explaining why the hell this file is open?"I glared at him, and as he strode over and sat down next to me, he pointed at the screen.

"I was looking for the pictures and came across it...I'm sorry Bella, I know it was wrong to pry," he said sincerely.

A combination of anger and frustration began to surge through my veins. "But you did it anyway! Shit Jasper! You're not making it easy for me to trust you, you know that, right?" I snapped.

"I know, but...well I knew most of the story anyways," he excused.

Well, that was true enough. Annoying bastard. Still didn't make what he did right, though.

"So, you read it all?" I squeaked, embarrassment joining the party as I felt myself cringe. Let's face it...what I wrote was pretty much me putting my heart out there. It was never meant to see the light of day, and yet now it had!

"Pretty much," he answered with a grimace as he watched me warily, but before I could open my mouth and launch into my argument about how wrong it was to pry uninvited and read people's innermost thoughts, he added something interesting. "Would it help if I told you reading this gave me an idea as to how to get your article finished?"

"What? How?" I queried, confusion and curiosity quickly joining the gaggle of emotions currently whirling their way through me.

"Well ," he smiled, "I told you I was interested in reading anything you wrote, and..."

"What's that got to do with the article being finished?" I argued, ignoring his statement.

He leant forward, his suddenly narrowed eyes and tightened lips telling me he didn't appreciate being interrupted. I huffed in annoyance, but realised he wasn't gonna quit until he got out what he was trying to say, so I sat there and shut my mouth as he continued.

"You wanted to interview a few more authors at the conference, right?" I nodded, still unable to understand what the hell he was getting at. "I think that instead of that, we should interview Whitlock Publishing's newest up-and-coming author."

"But where are we going to get someone on such short notice?" And as he cocked an eyebrow at me, his eyes flickering between me and the laptop, a thought struck me as to what he was getting at.

Oh shit. He wasn't thinking what I think he was...was he?

"Surely you don't mean..." I shook my head and held up my hand in protest, trying to stop him saying what he was about to say.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. We should profile you, Bella."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I shouted. I stood up and dragged my chair out of the way, where I headed to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face before beginning to pace the floor.

He smiled at me in return, his serene expression nothing but irritating as he watched me go through each motion. "I've been reading your work ever since you started at the magazine, and I know talent where I see it. I can also recognise when a writer's work goes off the boil. You are a talented writer, and I think that you've stagnated working for Rosalie. You need to broaden your horizons...it's time."

"You can't be fucking serious!" I blustered as I stopped and banged my clenched fist on the table.

"As a heart attack," he said, folding his arms, his sudden look of determination a little scary. "Now, if you'll just calm the hell down and take a seat, we can talk about how we're gonna do this, because you and I both know this is the only way to go."

Asshole!

"Has anyone ever told you that you, Jasper Whitlock are an infuriating, manipulative prick?" I asked as I sank into the chair and folded my arms.

"All the time. Now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way, let's talk business..."

And so, just like the best salesman in the universe, he launched into his proposal, telling me how we would need to use a penname so as to not alert Rosalie to the fact I was profiling me, and how I would need to change the names of the characters to protect those involved. As I watched him lay his plan out in detail, even joking about how my book was portrayed at the conference, I couldn't stop myself laughing along with him. I also had to admit that he did seem to have all the answers. The idea was simple. Black and white. But then, I realised that there were more things to consider.

"You do realise that you'll have to get permission from not only Edward and Alice, but a number of other people to include them, right?"

"I know," he said with a shrug. "Alice and Edward are already on board, as am I, and if there's a problem with anyone else, you my dear can write the characters so differently that they won't be recognisable."

Like a moth to a bug zapper, I brushed away the last part of his sentence, instead honing in on the part about Alice and Edward.

"You think so? But...why? One of the reasons this whole mess happened was because Alice wanted her privacy. Even if the names are changed, it's a risk. Why on earth would she chance that, and even allow a fictional version of her story to be put out there?"

"Are you kidding me? Believe it or not, Bella, they care more about you than anything else, and if doing this helps you, they're all for it."

I swallowed heavily as thoughts of Edward invaded my mind, but I pushed them away just as quickly as I tried to keep my focus on Jasper's proposal.

"And you think I'm capable..."

"I know it."

"I don't know...once the article's out there, I'm committed..."

"It wouldn't hurt to commit yourself to something for once in your life, Bella."

I growled at Jasper's perceptive nature, and at what he was actually trying to tell me. What I really wanted to do was slap him silly for said perceptiveness.

"Look, Bella. You don't have to write the book overnight...I know it will take time. I'm not a tough boss to work for, either, and in fact, I'm willing to offer you an advance so you can focus on nothing else but your novel. That way you won't have to get another job to support yourself and you can put all your energies into writing."

"It sounds so simple when you say it," I said.

"That's because it is. Bella, though you might be scared to take the leap, you know I'm right."

Infuriating dick.

"You're not the one putting your heart out on the highway, waiting for the next truck to smash it to nothing," I pointed out.

"Oh yes, I am. Taking on a new author is always a risk, but knowing you the way I do, there really isn't much of one. You just have to believe in yourself as much as I do, and you'll do fine."

"You think so?" I asked, still needing reassurance. Could I do this? I knew that in theory I could...but actually doing what I'd dreamed about...was it even possible to have that?

"Yes, I do. Now let's get started on a plan as to how we're gonna get this done. We don't have much time," he ordered.

"Okay, so what's first?"

"The first logical step, so it would seem to me, would be to perhaps _talk_ to Alice and Edward?"

"Fuck that!" I growled.

"Don't let pride jeopardise what could be a very fruitful career for you, Bella. As much as Alice and Edward are okay with this, you know that now you'll eventually have to talk to them...make sure they're happy with whatever you want to include. You'll also need their input for your research, so why not just get it over with and talk to them now?" he grinned.

"If you think I'm ready to forgive them for what they did, you've got another thing coming buddy!" I said in annoyance, angry that his logic made sense. I wanted them to suffer to pay for what they'd done, but somehow Jasper had managed to manipulate the situation so that I'd have no choice but to speak to them.

"Bella, that's not what I'm asking," he said reassuringly, smoothly. "This is business, nothing else, and all I ask is that ya'll sit down and talk about the outline."

"And when, pray tell, do you see us doing that? I'm sure you've already got a plan in that evil mind of yours." Jasper smirked, the glint in his eye telling me I was right on the money.

"Well, I was planning on having a Thanksgiving dinner at my place, so what if you and your dad drive on up and we meet there?"

"I don't know..." I hesitated.

"It's the perfect place to do it. You know, meeting in neutral territory and all, and having it in a group setting. We can invite Riley and Emmett, and I'm sure that with their busy schedule, it would be far easier for them to come to my place than make the drive here. So, what do you think? Tomorrow we can write the article, and then we can all get together over dinner and discuss the project like grownups before we submit the article to Rosalie."

I stared slack jawed at the man who I now considered a good friend. His expression was sincere, and his eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, which told me that his heart was in the right place. As I'd always known, he had a way about him, and as infuriated as I was that he somehow managed to not only get away with reading my innermost thoughts without me cutting his balls off and eating them for breakfast, now he had me contemplating risking my heart by not only being in the same room as Edward and Alice, but writing a book about everything that had happened. I didn't understand how he managed to do it, but as I considered his suggestion, I realised he had me convinced. He had such faith in me...a faith I felt I didn't deserve, but yet I felt in my bones this was the path I was meant to be on.

"Okay Jasper, okay," I agreed in a small voice as he threw his head back and let out a heavy sigh. As he took his phone out of his pocket, I added with determination, "Let's fuck this duck."

EPOV

I was a man possessed. I knew it was wrong to listen in on my sister's conversation with Jasper, but in my haste to give her some privacy, the most insurmountable obstacle ever now stood between me and my objective. My rumbling stomach would be my downfall so it seemed, as when I reached the top of the stairs to retrieve my wallet so I could go buy myself something to eat, Alice's raised voice made me stop dead in my tracks. So, instead of doing the right thing and letting her know I was there, I stood outside my door, my heart constricting as I eavesdropped on her conversation, hearing the most painful words I had thus far echo through the door.

Bella had an admirer. One that she kissed. One that she held in her arms. One that had apparently declared his love for her.

I just couldn't take hearing it any longer, so I burst through the door and retreated to my room, and as Alice's word rang though my mind repeatedly, I grabbed my phone and tried to call Bella, but of course it went straight to voicemail. Livid that I still couldn't contact her and demand an explanation, in a fit of rage I threw my phone against the wall, smashing it to pieces. All the rage, jealousy and insecurity had now reared its ugly head, my fury unleashing itself as my body began to shake. I'd never felt anything like it before as the pain ripped through me like razor blades.

Alice pounded on my door.

At first, I ignored her.

For two reasons, actually.

Firstly, I just couldn't face her in that moment...not after the humiliation that had just been handed to me.

Secondly, I was so wild, I was afraid I'd lash out and do something I just might regret.

"Edward!" she yelled in desperation. "Please open the door!"

As much as I didn't want to face Alice, I knew I couldn't stay in my room either. I felt like a caged animal that had been poked and tortured to within a hairsbreadth of its sanity. Well, no more.

I just couldn't take this shit any longer.

I needed to get my head in the game and then decide what to do, but I felt so out of control...so fucking enraged, that my mind was a scrambled mess. And then, as if to twist the knife that had already been plunged through my heart, images of some sweeter than light boyfriend ran through my mind. It didn't matter that I didn't know what the asshole looked like...a mental picture wasn't necessary for me to know I wanted to rip this man's heart out and shove it down his throat.

"Go home, Alice. I'm busy," I growled in frustration.

"Please, I know you're upset, but you need to open the door," she implored.

Feeling my body zing with anger, I threw open the door and approached her, my eyes wide, hands in fists by my side as I towered over her tiny frame. Reflexively, she took a few steps back, swallowing heavily as I closed in.

"The time for talking's over, Alice. Now. Go. Home!" I shouted, my chest heaving, my pulse pounding in my head.

She refused to move.

"You're not going to do anything rash are you?" she asked in a quiet voice, standing her ground.

"Can't you understand that I just need to be alone?" I yelled, ignoring her question.

"Look, Edward...I know you're upset. I've tried calling Jasper, but he's still not answering his phone. Can't you just wait until I get in touch with him so we can sort this whole mess out?" she begged, her voice though sympathetic, had no impact on me.

Was she clinically insane?

Didn't she understand I could explode at any fucking second?

"There's nothing to sort out! I heard everything!" I bellowed. I couldn't stand it anymore, and if Alice wasn't leaving, I was. I retreated to my room and grabbed my keys and wallet, then pushed past my sister and left my apartment, slamming the door behind me. I fled down the stairs, so desperate to break free of the pain that I ignored Alice's cries when she called my name.

I ran down the street, every muscle in my body straining as I darted through the passersby, and as if my body was on autopilot, I suddenly found myself standing outside Bella's building. I knew there was no point in being there...she wasn't home, but I needed to feel close to her any way I could, and as I stood and stared at the fire escape, memories of my time with her began to flood my mind.

I recalled the first time she looked at me with that _'are you insane'_ glare as I sat next to her in the cab as every biting word that left that smart mouth of hers took me way out my comfort zone, but made me finally like I was home at the same time. I closed my eyes as I recollected the time I took her home after the shoot when she kissed me, the feeling of her mouth on my skin so tempting that I couldn't stop myself from kissing her in return. I groaned as I recalled fucking her for the first time, remembering her smell, the feel of her skin and her taste, the mere presence of her making me feel so out of control that I couldn't get enough.

And now, as much reliving those memories caused the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt in my entire existence, I knew that because of them, my heart had truly begun beating for the first time in my life. I was hers...body, mind and soul.

Craving lost moments with her any way I could, I continued my journey and found myself standing outside the coffee shop where I met my fate all those weeks ago. By then, the tears were prickling my eyes as I entered the near empty First Street Cafe and sat at my usual table, staring at the vacant booth where she once sat. I swallowed back a sob as I remembered the first time I saw my angel/devil, her face, her body and her voice calling to me as she walked by. I recollected how animated she was as she spoke to Emmett, and how her soft, yet hard demeanour fascinated me. Even after I knocked her on her ass and she called me a freak, I knew without doubt that my life would never be the same as I recalled the feeling of her body as it fell against mine.

"Edward," Sue said, her voice soothing as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Blinking back my emotions I answered with a deep breath, "Sue."

"Are you alright?" She sat down opposite me, her presence blocking my view of Bella's table, and as I drew in a deep breath, I tried to assure her I was fine by giving her a smile and nodding at the same time.

"You've never been very good liar, Edward," she pointed out as she placed her elbows on table and cupped her chin in her hands.

"Not when you're around, that's for certain," I answered, laughing darkly.

"So...what's got you looking like someone ran over your dog?"

"Oh nothing...I was just wondering how I ended up here," I sighed.

"Don't we all? Here's the last place I ever thought I'd end up," she said with a tinge of regret lacing her voice.

I looked at the woman who was one of the few people who was part of my old life, her connection to my family going back many years. She worked alongside my father only to leave her nursing career behind once he passed. She always kept in touch though, making sure that Seth kept her updated on my progress when I was undergoing treatment. And then, somehow, she ended up working here, and though I sensed she missed nursing terribly, she always said that the hours were much easier.

I knew her reasons ran way deeper than that.

"It's funny how life works out, don't you think?" she mused, cutting into my thoughts.

"Yeah, fucking hilarious," I scoffed as I stared over her shoulder toward that booth again.

"Hmmm," she said, nodding in understanding as she turned around and glanced at the booth and faced me once more.

"What?"

"Seth told me he saw you at the hospital," she said with a furrowed brow as she reached over and grabbed my chin, tilting my head to examine the wound. "Why don't you just tell me what happened, so I don't have to go to the trouble of calling Alice and asking her?"

I turned my head away from her and folded my arms, frustrated by her remark, but then, just as I looked into her deep, understanding eyes, the tears began to roll down my cheeks as I opened up and told her exactly how I ended up at the hospital. I didn't stop until she heard the whole story. She sat back and listened, and though she appeared somewhat shocked by what Alice and I had done, she never said a word, and instead just let me get it all out. It's what I loved about her the most. She was like the cool Aunt who spoiled you...the one that you could tell anything to without thought of being judged afterward.

"Oh wow," she said when I was done.

"Yeah, to say the least," I said sarcastically.

"So, let me get this straight. Instead of fighting for this...what's her name, by the way?"

"Bella," I answered.

"Oh, that's a nice name. Can I ask why you're sitting here staring at the booth she sat in, instead of making it your mission to win her back?"

"I told you, there's someone else!" I said far too curtly. She raised a brow at me in disapproval and I let out a loud gush of breath before muttering an apology.

"Michaela, I think we could use two coffees and some pancakes over here please!" she called out to the other waitress who had just emerged from the kitchen and was trying not to make it obvious that she was listening in on our conversation. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Two short stacks coming up," she said in a thick, English accent before disappearing into the kitchen.

And then, Sue got this wistful look about her, and as she stared out the window for a brief moment, tears began to appear in her eyes. "Let me tell you something about people, Edward. You can't assume to know how anyone feels until you talk to them...believe me I know this from personal experience," she whispered mournfully as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away her sadness.

"You do?"

She stared at me, her dark brown eyes piercing but filled with sadness. "Yes...I do. I was in love a long time ago...but there were obstacles that I apparently didn't have the strength to overcome or the backbone to voice my opinions about."

Sue never did marry. Oh she had her share of suitors over the years, but nobody ever caught her eye enough to compel her to settle down. She lived for her family, Seth becoming like the son she never had. She was so proud the day he decided to follow in her footsteps and attend UW and after her sister-in-law passed away, Seth became even closer to her, choosing to stay in Seattle after his education was complete, both he and his father leaving the dinky town their family came from behind.

"Obstacles?" I asked, surprised and curious at the same time.

"Yes. And because I didn't fight for what I wanted, I lost him. It's something I'll always regret..." her voice trailed off, and she let out a shaky gush of air.

"I can't imagine you giving up on anything that easily. What happened?"

"Well, it was a different time when I was young, and I've told you before how strict my upbringing was. My father ruled with an iron fist, and made no apology about that fact. He even tried to decide who I should end up with...always pushing me to date this boy who was the son of his best friend, but I just never felt that way about him. It would have been so much easier if I felt that way about Billy, and though he was a nice enough boy, there was just no spark between us."

"Spark," I sighed.

"Yes. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

I nodded my understanding and asked, "So, how did you meet him?"

"It was the year I was due to graduate and Harry got this summer job at the local grocery store when he decided to take a gap year before starting college. One Saturday afternoon after he was done at work, his car wouldn't start, so he called home and asked me to go pick him up. That's when I met Charlie."

"Charlie, eh?" She nodded and smiled, her cheeks reddening as she spoke.

"Yes. And the minute we met, I was immediately hooked. I found him funny, loved his brutal honesty and couldn't get over how mature he was for his age. And don't get me started on how handsome he was. He and my brother became friends, and luckily for me, that lemon of a car remained unrepaired for a few weeks, so having to collect Harry after work gave me the perfect excuse to see Charlie quite regularly. Of course, the more I got to know Charlie the further I fell, and by the end of that summer, not only had Harry fixed the car by himself and figured out that he wanted to be a mechanic, but I was totally gone over Charlie."

"I take it your father didn't approve?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he didn't. He was fine with his son having any friend he wanted, but as far as his daughter was concerned, the old double standard existed. You see, Charlie hadn't decided what he wanted to do with his life, and my father didn't see that as being acceptable. I was sure if he could have locked me in a tower he would have, and Charlie respected my father enough to never argue with him. He was also well aware that my brother wouldn't take kindly to him romancing his baby sister either, so nothing ever happened between us."

"But he cared for you?" I asked, pressing for more information.

"I'm pretty positive he did, yes."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked sceptically.

"One afternoon after school, he came over to hang out with my brother, telling me he'd forgotten that Harry had agreed to work an extra shift at the store. Mom and Dad were still at work, so there we were, on my front porch, alone for the very first time. We sat together on the stoop talking and laughing for goodness knows how long, until we had that moment that passed between us where the conversation went silent...where we both couldn't stand it...and we finally kissed. The next thing I knew, my father's hands were grabbing Charlie by the collar and dragging him down the driveway. We were so caught up in our moment that we didn't hear their car pull in."

"Oh fuck!" I hissed. "So what did you do then?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked incredulously.

"Charlie stayed away for a long time. He and my brother didn't speak because my father insisted he was no longer welcome in his house. Dad even made Harry quit his job at the store, and so I didn't see much of him until he came and visited me outside my school about a week before Prom, begging me to accept his apology. I was so excited by his gesture, thinking he was there to make up and perhaps even ask me to Prom, that I didn't absorb the rest of what he was saying for a few moments. He told me he was sorry for taking advantage of me, in the same breath telling me that he'd met someone else, and that it would be better if we remained friends."

"Oh Jesus, Sue," I said, unable to articulate how sad I felt for her.

"I know. I was devastated, Edward. I always wondered what would have happened if I'd fought harder, tried to change his mind, but I didn't tell him how I felt when I should have taken the bull by the horns and told him. Eventually, he patched things up with Harry and even my father...so everyone was happy again."

"Everyone except you." She closed her eyes, trying to mask the hurt in them, slowly nodding her head.

"I graduated, got my acceptance to UW in the Fall and threw everything I could into working and getting the highest possible grades a Nursing School student could get. I heard he married and had a child, but once Harry passed away, there was just no reason for me to open old wounds and go back," she said as she opened her eyes and tried to give me her best smile.

"So, that's it? You never saw him again?" I inquired, unable to believe that this determined and strong woman gave up.

"I saw him very briefly about ten years ago, at Harry's funeral here in Seattle. He was dressed in a policeman's uniform, and he looked so handsome but at the same time so sad, just as I was. We spoke briefly when he offered his condolences, but that was it. He left after we spoke, and that was the last time I saw him."

She dabbed her watery eyes once more as Michaela brought us our coffee, and said firmly, "It's not as good as a bottle of pear cider, but it'll have to suffice." Sue gave Michaela a smile and then sat in silence for a while, absorbing what admissions had just occurred between us. When Michaela brought us our pancakes, I watched warily as Sue picked at her food and waited until she was relatively calm before speaking again.

"How come I've never heard this story before?" I asked softly as I downed my coffee and set about pouring the maple syrup over my food, finding myself holding back a tear as I recalled another vivid memory of Bella and syrup.

"Because I've never had any reason to tell it...before now," she sniffed. "I hope you realise how difficult this is...admitting I have regrets, but I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah, I get it," I nodded.

"Good. Because I don't like to think telling you this was a waste of my breath. If you care about this Bella person as much as I think you do, you need to fight for her with everything you have. Tell her how you feel Edward, and if she still says no, at least you know you tried everything you could."

"I don't know how, but I guess I'll try," I answered with uncertainty.

She reached over and patted the back of my hand before the door to the cafe opened and a few customers stepped inside. She stood up and straightened her pale blue waitress uniform, giving me a look of determination before she tucked her handkerchief in her pocket.

"You guess you'll try? Oh come on Edward. Where's the young man who beat cancer not too long ago? I know you've got more fight in you than this, so you'd better promise me to give this everything you have...or else I may have to intervene, and you wouldn't want that!" she warned in a menacing tone.

"Fine!" I grumbled as I stood to my feet and pulled out my wallet. She shook her head and pushed my hand away, silently refusing to let me pay for the meal that we'd just shared. In reality, I owed Sue something much more than the cost of a stack of pancakes. I owed her everything for the kindness and support she'd given me and Alice over the years. I still had no idea what to do, but Sue made me see that I couldn't give up no matter what.

As I stood there, scratching my head, wondering what to do next, the phone behind the counter rang, making my decision for me. Sue walked behind the counter, smiling as she picked up the phone.

"First Street Cafe?" she said as she glanced toward me and said, "Hi Alice," she said cheerfully, causing me to groan. "He's on his way home now I believe, just heading out the door. No I have no plans. Seth and I were just going to have a small dinner alone. Got it. I'll tell him." She smiled and hung up the phone in a rush, her sense of urgency surprising me as she was suddenly behind me, pushing me toward the door.

"What's going on?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"You need to go. Alice told me to tell you she spoke to Jasper and has some good news." Sue was worked up about something...that much I could tell. What the hell was this all about?

"Good news?" I asked as I turned to face Sue, her beaming smile and widened eyes telling me whatever this was about, was something big. Really big.

"All she said was to tell you that Bella was on board with the idea, but you have a dinner to plan and she needs you home now!" she squealed as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"She talked to Bella?" I asked, my voice filled with a sense of relief and longing.

_Why did I break my phone? I wanted to be the one to talk to her first!_

"I have no idea, that's all she said. You'd best get going young man...it seems you have a dinner to plan and a girl to win back," she whispered before she gave me a victorious smile and pulled me in for a hug.

"I guess I do," I smiled into her shoulder as Michaela shot me a knowing wink and headed back into the kitchen...

**A/N: Aww don't ya just love the manipulative Jasper? Thoughts? **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this...I wanted to get this right and RL absolutely sucked big time with my father being diagnosed with another tumour. Some of you may know that a few years back he had stomach cancer and was given a 10% chance of survival. He's getting surgery in a few weeks and will have to undergo radiation therapy for another tumour. Thank you for your understanding!**

**Big thanks to you all for continuing to follow this story! LOVE YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always thanks to Toni my pre-reader! **

**Warning: There be lemons ahead! To all my Jasper lovers, this one's for you! *winks***

**Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. Yada yada yada.**

**CHAPTER 38 – PLEASE...JUST THINK ABOUT IT...**

To recap, since it's been a while:

_"You need to go. Alice told me to tell you she spoke to Jasper and has some good news." Sue was worked up about something...that much I could tell. What the hell was this all about?_

_"Good news?" I asked as I turned to face Sue, her beaming smile and widened eyes telling me whatever this was about, was something big. Really big._

_"All she said was to tell you that Bella was on board with the idea, but you have a dinner to plan and she needs you home now!" she squealed as she jumped up and down on the spot._

_"She talked to Bella?" I asked, my voice filled with a sense of relief and longing._

_Why did I break my phone? I wanted to be the one to talk to her first!_

_"I have no idea, that's all she said. You'd best get going young man...it seems you have a dinner to plan and a girl to win back," she whispered before she gave me a victorious smile and pulled me in for a hug._

_"I guess I do," I smiled into her shoulder as Michaela shot me a knowing wink and headed back into the kitchen..._

**EPOV**

"Thank God you're back! I'm so happy to see you!" my irritating but persistent sister said as I opened the door and pushed my way inside. She followed me through to the kitchen, watching me with a wide grin as I got myself a bottle of water, wishing I had something with a bit more kick to take the edge off.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Now what's this all about?" I asked as I tossed the lid in the sink and took a huge sip, breathing sharply out of my nose. On the walk home, my nerves had gotten the better of me. Sue's pep talk had helped me realise that I needed to fight, but fear and self doubt began to erode my confidence as I got closer to home, and I still wondered how I was going to go about achieving my goal.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Jasper, and he's convinced Bella to bring her Dad home for Thanksgiving!" she squealed as she clapped her hands and bounced up and down on the spot.

My stomach clenched and twisted in a strange combination of anxiety and anticipation in response to the news.

"So?" I said offhandedly, trying to downplay my feelings in an attempt to get a handle on them.

"What do you mean, so? Edward, I thought this was what you wanted...to see Bella again. We're all going to have dinner at Jasper's, and invite as many people as we can along to talk about the book. It will give you the perfect opportunity to talk to her."

"Who else is Jasper inviting?" I asked, feeling my stomach lurch as I tipped the water down the drain and tossed the bottle in the sink.

"Um..." she said as she silently counted her fingers, her brow creasing in concentration. If Jasper was inviting as many people as possible to do with the book, who else could be coming? I felt bad enough that Emmett would no doubt be there and may get a little slap-happy when he sees me, but that was nothing compared to what just occurred to me. Was Bella bringing that guy with her?

_Fuck no!_

"For fuck's sake, just tell me Alice because if that asshole that kissed Bella is tagging along, I won't be held responsible for my actions!" I threatened, feeling every sinew in my body tighten. As much as I knew I needed to fight for Bella, I really didn't want to come face to face with the enemy as the battle ensued. At the very least, I knew I'd lose it with him, and that would probably mean the end of what little chance I had with Bella in the first place.

"He was very clear on telling me it was Bella and her Dad, Riley and Emmett, and as you heard from my phone call, Sue and Seth...and that's it," she assured me.

"That's it?"

"Yes, so I guess whoever he is must have other commitments...or isn't as much a part of her life as we all think," she said.

"Of course this asshole is very much a part of her life," I argued. I mean, Bella had told me of her casual flings, but she also told me she wanted more. Maybe this guy could offer her everything I couldn't. Whoever he was, his timing was damned perfect, that was for sure.

"How do you know? Don't make assumptions based on third hand information, Edward. You and I have seen the results of doing that more than once," she warned.

"But he _kissed_ her! He told her that he _loved_ her!" I snapped. "You can't tell me that this guy is someone she just casually fucked yesterday, Alice!" I was bellowing again, but my sister's expression remained inexplicably serene.

"So what? It doesn't matter what this guy feels...who says Bella feels the same way? I know she cares for you, and that guy was probably nothing more than a rebound guy," she said flippantly.

The thought of anyone touching Bella made me seethe. Rebound guy or not, I wanted to murder him.

"A rebound guy? Are you truly that clueless, Alice?" I scowled while still trying to fight off the fear and anger.

"Look, I think we should focus on what we can do to make sure this other guy isn't part of the equation, and you'll have your opportunity without him there."

"What if she won't forgive me?" I asked quietly, desperately.

"Edward, I don't know if she's ready to forgive and forget, but at least she's willing to put what happened aside and at least be in the same room with us. It's a start, don't you think?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I conceded. Sue's words began to ring through my head again, reinforcing what I already knew in my heart. I knew I had to suck it up and to do everything I could to redeem myself, no matter what this other piece of shit meant to her. "Did Jasper tell you anything else about who this other guy was?"

"No. He didn't say too much because Bella was there."

If course he didn't. God, it was so frustrating not knowing anything!

"Oh. So, Jasper still wants me to prepare dinner?" I asked, trying to stop myself drowning in anger and self-doubt and instead try to focus on things I _could_ control.

"Yes, he does if you think you can handle it, and don't worry I'll be there to help. He's not going to be home until tomorrow, but he's arranging for everything we need to be delivered to his house to save time. So here's what I'm thinking. You go get your stitches taken out and then we ride over to Jasper's on your bike after."

"My bike?" Why the hell does she want me to finish my bike? The weather was becoming colder, and now that Bella wasn't with me, I was reluctant to go back to finishing it. Ever since she came over and stood here in my apartment admiring it, all I wanted to do was see her on that bike. On top of that, as Bella said...when I was done, I'd have to find something else to occupy my time, and I wasn't sure that I was ready to do that yet...especially now.

"Yes, your bike," she reiterated, looking at me like I was crazy.

"There won't be enough time..." I argued weakly.

"Sure there will." She walked out of the kitchen and I followed, watching her as she removed the cover and examined the frame and remaining parts. "And besides, I bet finishing the bike would also impress a certain someone else..." She tapped her finger to her nose and shot me a wink. "I checked the weather, and the next two days are going to be a rain free, so since we don't have to buy food, after you go get your stitches out we can go shopping after the doctors to buy you some gear...you know a new helmet, maybe some leathers..."

"Leathers? Oh shit no! You'll probably get me looking like another member of the Village People in a pair of those ass-less chaps!" I complained.

She burst out laughing, her face reddening as the welcome sound filled the air. "Believe me, Edward...you're going to look great when I'm through with you. Besides, we at least have to buy another helmet if anyone wants to take a ride on the Edward train...or rather motorcycle, and I can try it on to make sure it fits whoever that might happen to be," she joked, tittering as she spoke.

APOV

What an afternoon it had been. From speaking with Jasper and being over the moon about his idea for Bella's article, to Edward being absolutely devastated when he overheard my ensuing conversation...and finding out that Bella was kissing someone else.

Well this was a day I'd not forget soon.

And now...Jasper had called me only to inform me that not only had he convinced Bella to agree to the book idea, but he had worked his magic so well that she and her father were coming to Jasper's for Thanksgiving! I already concluded that he was with Bella and her father, even though Jasper didn't admit where he was...still keeping his word. He told me that Bella's father, Charlie was as abrasive as Bella and had thankfully agreed to come with her, apparently wanting someone called Bessie to come along as well, and when I asked if Bessie was Bella's mother, Jasper laughed and told me he'd explain later, right before he said his goodbyes and hung up.

I had been so worried about Edward, and after he'd smashed his phone to pieces and taken off, I was more than relieved I managed to track him down. Bella must have been within earshot of our conversation as Jasper didn't say much about the guy who'd declared his feelings for Bella, but going by the relaxed and happy tone of his voice when we spoke, I sensed that Jasper had managed to get rid of this interloper without too much trouble.

I hoped it was for good.

After spending a good while arguing with Edward about fixing his bike, he finally gave in and we spent the rest of the afternoon and the most part of the evening putting it together, talking and laughing into the wee small hours of the morning. I had to admit, this was new territory for the both of us. I listened while he talked, telling me how Sue convinced him to fight for Bella. He didn't go into specifics about what she said, explaining it wasn't his story to tell, but whatever she said sure seemed to have worked. He had this fire in his eyes that seemed to get brighter the closer we got to finishing, and they contained a determination that I'd never seen before. Even when he was sick, he didn't have this much drive, and as much as I hated to admit it, at his lowest point I even wondered if he wanted to follow our parents. When they died, it was as if a light had gone out in him that I never thought could be reignited...until recently.

And now, my brother was more than all grown up. It was silly to think that way considering his age...but it was true. He was so emotionally dependent on me up until this all happened.

"It's finally done," he announced as he secured the rear seat to the bike before he picked up a fresh rag and quickly swiped it over the bike. I gasped as I stood up and admired his handiwork. The bike stood there proudly on its kickstand, every part gleaming as he wiped his brow and stood next to me, letting out a heavy breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and we both just stood there in silence for a few moments. This bike represented so much. Our past, present...and I hoped...our future. I'll never forget when Edward brought the shell of it home and began to work on it...just days after his diagnosis. Dad didn't object, and as long as he worked on it in the garage Mom was happy to allow him anything he wanted. Working on that bike was therapeutic for Edward, just as my writing was for me. And now, another chapter of his life was complete.

"He'd be so proud of you...they both would," I whispered as I nodded in approval, admiring his accomplishment.

"Yeah?" he choked out as he turned to face me, throwing the rag on the floor.

"Of course. And I'm proud of you too, Edward. And no matter what happens, I want you to know I love you very much and will be there to support you..._without_ any interfering...from now on."

"You promise?" he asked, cocking his brow.

"Yes. If nothing else, this experience has taught me one thing. You more than anyone deserve to be happy, but it's not my job to find that happiness for you. I'm sorry I pushed my own agenda on you...that couldn't see what I was doing," I murmured regretfully, sincerely.

"Well the main thing is, you can see it now. And thanks. Like I've said before, if it wasn't for you sticking your nose in my business in the first place, I'd not be standing here."

"Me either," I said with a smile. I had so much to be thankful for, finally realising what Jasper meant to me...and more than anything I wanted Edward to have the same thing. A tear escaped my eye and trickled down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Alice." He reached up and wiped it away before he pulled me in for a hug and whispered, "I love you too. You saved my life sis, and I'll be forever grateful for everything you did, no matter what happens now."

My ringing phone brought me back to reality, and as I released my brother, his smile wide, I couldn't help but feel pride welling up within me, returning his smile through watery eyes.

"Jasper, is everything alright?" I asked, noting that it was two in the morning as I sat down on the couch.

"Sure is honey. I didn't wake you, did I?" he drawled softly.

"No you didn't. Edward and I ran overtime with our brother sister time." Edward headed for the kitchen and dug around, inhaling a slice of cold pizza as he tried to make out he was giving me some privacy, at the same time cocking his ear and listening to every word spoken. I suppressed a giggle as I asked, "How are things going with the article?"

"It looks like we're pulling an all-nighter. Bella's just getting us some coffee, so I thought I'd give you a call before we get back into it."

"Will you be done in time?"

"For her deadline yes, but just to be safe, I'll need you to do something for me later today," he said.

"Anything," I agreed.

"The food will be delivered at around three in the afternoon, but I'm not sure if I'll be home in time, so I've arranged for a spare key to my place to be available from the locksmith's just around the corner from work. Can you pick it up and get to my place before they arrive and take the delivery?"

"Sure I can."

"Do you have any way of getting there? If not, I'll pay for a cab..."

"There's no need. Edward and I have just finished putting together his bike, so we can ride it there!" I said excitedly.

"So that's what's kept you two up so late then, huh? Well that's great honey. Tell Edward we're on for a ride...and soon."

"Sure. So you'll be home tomorrow afternoon sometime?"

"Yeah, though I'm not sure what time. I can't wait to see you. Gotta go now...my smoke break's over and Bella's givin' me the evil eye."

"I can't wait..." I said, my voice tinged with desperation as he blew me a kiss and hung up.

BPOV

"How's things going with it?" Charlie asked as he picked up his breakfast before he sat down at the kitchen table. It was six in the morning and we were nearly done with the article. I had to admit it was surreal opening up about my innermost thoughts and writing them down, but somehow Jasper had not only managed to get me to add a considerable amount to the article about the novel, but also reveal things about my past I hadn't thought about in years.

"We're nearly done," I answered as he gave me a small smile, downing his coffee as he picked up his toast and sopped it through his runny egg, smiling as he shoved it in his mouth.

"Ugh, Dad!" I complained. "Use your knife and fork, will ya?" Jasper chuckled and shook his head.

I had to admit, Charlie had been nothing but supportive during the entire night after giving up on sleep and appearing ready to tear Jasper a new asshole after he overheard our heated discussion during the night when at one point, the subject of Edward was brought up. I knew Jasper was trying to get me to forgive Edward, but I just wasn't prepared to discuss it, and once Dad threatened to get Bessie out to settle our argument, he gave up, apologising to Charlie for waking him before we went back to work. When I finally told Charlie to take it easy on my new boss and the news about Jasper giving me a job hit him, well let's just say that all was forgiven.

Yeah, they were best friends now.

Dad was a proud man, and his work ethic was deeply ingrained in him. He wanted nothing more than for me to be an independent woman...to make a happy life for myself, and he would be damned if I ever lived on welfare or relied on anyone else but myself, hence his concern about me being unemployed. It was a shame he didn't offer the same fierce dedication to relationships...and though I sensed that Mom was never the right one for him, he seemed to give up on their marriage far too easily in my opinion. Of course, her being pregnant with me when they married probably didn't help things. They never got to be a couple before I came along, but when I witnessed the two of them together, they just didn't gel. Oil and water. On top of that, I always sensed that something was missing from Dad's life...something big, and even after he and Mom parted, that void, that unexplained yearning within him still seemed to linger.

"So, decided on a penname yet?" Jasper asked, after having pushed me all night to come up with one. I knew right away one name I wanted to use, but had been reluctant to share it.

"Part of it," I whispered. "I want to use the name Marie in the name somewhere."

"Marie?" Jasper queried, while Charlie's mouth fell open.

"Marie's my middle name, but I've never used it in anything I've written for Rosalie, so that should be okay, right?" I questioned.

"That should be fine. So what about the last name? You need to think of something simple, yet catchy...but also a name that isn't already being used by anyone too well known," Jasper stated.

"Asshole?" I suggested with a smirk. Jasper burst out laughing, while Dad just stared at me with judgement in his eyes before giving a small smile. Well I'll be damned! He can actually take a joke!

"What about using your grandma's whole name? Dwyer's pretty catchy," Charlie suggested.

Jasper gave me a smile, and it was so warm, so filled with feeling I knew he knew how I felt about her. "I can't think of anything more appropriate," he said softly.

I swallowed back the ache that I felt form in my throat as thoughts of my grandmother permeated my mind. "I guess I could," I answered with an uncertain nod.

"Your grandma would be so proud of you right now, and I'm sure your Mom would be happy you to used her family's name too," Charlie said.

As I considered his statement, maybe it was a good thing to use my mother's maiden name, even though I felt she couldn't care less about me. She hardly ever called. Last I heard, she was dating some guy by the name of Phil, and seemed pretty happy with her life...a life she had managed to carve out without me being any part of it. Perhaps using the name of Dwyer would be a way to help reconnect with that side of my family again, and at the same time allow the memory of my grandmother to live on.

"Well now that's settled, we can add the name to the article," Jasper said as I struggled to blink back tears. "That's if you're comfortable with using it," he added.

"No, it's fine. I want to," I sniffed. And I really did. It was much better to use a name that meant something to me rather than some random bullshit name that didn't mean a thing.

"So, Thanksgiving in the big smoke, eh?" Charlie said, changing the subject, clearing his throat as he sensed my distress. I stood quickly and busied myself with pouring us all fresh cups and plating Jasper and I some eggs.

"Yes, Charlie. I thought it would be a great way to celebrate the holiday, and also make sure everyone's on board with the book. Thank you for agreeing to incorporate your Thanksgiving with us...I really appreciate it," Jasper said sincerely as he took a sip of coffee, still keeping a watchful eye on me.

"No problem. So is any of your family coming along?" Charlie asked.

"No. Mama is away visiting some family for Thanksgiving. It's been years since she's caught up with her cousins, and she knew I'd find it hard to get away from work for a trip to Texas."

"And your father?"

"Dead, I'm afraid," Jasper answered with solemn tinge to his voice, ducking his head.

"Sorry to hear that, son. I bet he was a good man," Charlie said calmly, putting on his best cop voice that he reserved for accident victims and the like.

"Thanks...and yes, he was. And it's always the holidays that make things harder, but since I have Alice in my life things have begun to look up," Jasper answered as he looked at my father and gave him a nervous smile.

"Alice?" Charlie queried, his eyes darting toward me before they returned to Jasper.

"My girlfriend. Or rather, the woman I intend to marry," Jasper confirmed, picking up his coffee and chugging it down, his awkward expression and blush telling me he didn't mean to reveal so much information.

"The asshole's manipulative sister, remember I told you, Dad?" I reminded him, breathing deeply as I held my fraying emotions at bay.

"Oh. Right," Charlie answered. "Well she can't be all that bad if Jasper here wants to marry her."

"That's a matter of opinion," I sniped, but secretly, I was happy for Jasper. He deserved to have someone in his life that he care so much about, and at least if nothing else came out of this whole mess, he'd get his girl...the pain in the ass that she was.

I wondered if I'd get mine. Guy, that is.

Jasper sighed, giving me a defeated look as he tucked into his eggs.

"Yes well, I'd best get ready for work. If I don't get to see you beforehand, I guess Bella and I will see you at your place tomorrow." Charlie said as he stood up and offered his hand to Jasper, who rose and took his hand and gave him a reassuring nod.

By lunchtime, I'd calmed down, Dad was long gone and about half way through his shift, and we were finally done with the article. I had to admit, it was good. Really good. I could see Jasper and me working well together when I did my book. He brought out the best in me, making the article appear flawless, his editing skills second-to-none.

"Bella, I was thinking. Would you like me to come with you when you meet with Rosalie? You know, give you some moral support? Make sure she follows through with her promise?" he asked with genuine concern written on his face.

"Couldn't that make things worse?" I answered. Did I really want to be the proverbial meat in the sandwich when those two got in the room together?

"I'm not sure. But, if I don't go, I think it would be a good idea to have someone else go along with you...but I guess you don't need to decide right now. Let's just focus on one thing at a time. How about we give this one final read through before you print it out?"

We sat together at the kitchen table, reading the article, making a few adjustments here and there until we were more than satisfied with the final draft.

"You know I think you should leave running the company to someone else and just focus on editing my book," I snorted as I brought the printer into the kitchen and hooked it up, smiling at him as he connected it and pressed print.

"If I had time, believe me I would, but don't worry darlin'. Peter's the best editor working for Whitlock Publishing and I'll be sure to secure his services for you."

I stopped and stared at the man responsible for changing my life, happy that he was my friend. And even though things weren't exactly peachy at the moment, he'd done nothing but support me. It was time I told him how I felt.

"Thanks, Jasper. And I don't just mean about Peter, or even the job. Thanks for everything," I blurted. "I know some pretty shitty things have gone down, but you...you've always been there for me. So I just wanted to say thanks." I was embarrassed now, the blush I felt heating my cheeks attesting to that.

"Well you're more than welcome. I get a kick out of helping the ones I care about, in case you haven't noticed, and that includes you," he laughed. "I'm also of the notion that everyone deserves a second chance at things...if you get my meaning." He cocked an eyebrow, trying to will me to bend to his wishes.

"Yeah, I do," I said, annoyed as I walked to the sink and began to pack the breakfast dishes.

"I don't wanna tell you how to run your life...but please...think about what we talked about earlier. They both care a great deal about you, and the only reason they didn't tell you when they realised how much you meant to them, was that Rosalie got in first," he said sweetly as he walked around the table and placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face my friend, swallowing as I did.

"I'll think about it. Now you'd best get home and get yourself some rest. I'm fussy about how I like my yams cooked, so you'll need all your wits about you to prepare them."

"I'll be sure to tell Edward. Marshmallows?"

"Edward's fixing dinner?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "You know how good a cook he is. Perhaps you should discuss the whole marshmallow issue with him personally? Maybe give him a call?"

"Oh for fuck's sake Jasper, give it a rest!" I yelled as I picked up a sudsy dish and raised it above my head, silently threatening to break it over his head if he pushed things any further.

"Okay okay!" he answered, frustrated as he took a step back and raised both hands in defeat.

"You tell him not to worry about the yams...I'll bring those," I assured.

"You will?" he asked in mock surprised.

"Believe it or not, I _am_ capable of doing a bit more than boiling water, and besides, I don't want him fucking up the one dish I know how to make. Now get the fuck out of her before I have Dad fetch Bessie to make you!" I snapped, giving him a mock scowl as I put down the dish and pushed him toward the door. He picked up his keys and jacket, smiling victoriously as he stood there. The guy knew he was wearing me down, and with how tired I felt, I didn't have much fight left in me.

Asshole.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Dinner will be around two, so that'll give you plenty of time for you and Charlie to get some sleep and drive on up. That okay?" He pulled out another one of his business cards and a pen from his pocket, writing on the back of it before handing it to me.

"Sure sure. Dad's arranged to leave work early, so that'll be fine," I said as he opened the door and hesitated, turning to face me, opening his mouth to say something before snapping it shut. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. And remember...please...just think about it. You know you want to."

Before I could answer with my usual 'fuck you', he had already closed the door behind him, leaving me standing there, pissed as hell. As I turned to head back to the kitchen, my breath caught in my throat as I glanced at the card, the words below his address escaping my lips as I read them out loud...

"He may not realise it yet, but he loves you too, you know."

APOV

His smile warmed me right through as he pulled in the driveway, parked the car and quickly ran up the stairs before lunging at me in the foyer of his house and picking me up, lifting me off the ground as he ran his nose down my throat and breathed me in. I squealed in delight as I threw my arms around Jasper's neck, so happy to see him that I thought I'd burst. After a quick visit to the doctors to get Edward's stitches removed, Edward and I had spent the morning shopping before starting up his bike and riding to Jasper's.

"Jesus, sweet thang, I missed you," he said against my skin as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Ahem," Edward said, clearing his throat. "Brother in the room."

"Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly as he set me down, his burning blue eyes not taking themselves off me, his smile still playing on his full lips as he turned and clapped Edward on the back. "So, Edward. I hear you two finished the bike and rode it here."

"Sure did," Edward confirmed with a smile and a nod.

"Well come on! I wanna see the results!" he said exuberantly, taking my hand in his as he dragged me downstairs to the garage, Edward following closely behind.

As he opened the door and pulled me in with him, he let out a huge whistle as he laid eyes on the results of our hard work, the black leather seat and every part of the bike lovingly polished to perfection. "Impressive, Edward. How does she run?"

"Perfectly," he answered.

"It would want to be with all the tweaking he did. God was he anal about it!" I complained with a laugh. "And don't get me started on his blatant disregard for the road rules. I'm sure he was speeding!" I teased, poking my tongue out.

"Hey I was not speeding! And the reason I tweaked it was so we didn't break down on the way," Edward huffed. "Just be thankful I allowed you to ride with me at all!"

"Oh lighten up, Edward," I said, waiting until he shot me a crooked grin. "So Jasper, if it all goes well tomorrow I was thinking that after dinner, we could all go for a ride or something?"

"Who with, exactly?" he asked.

"You know, Bella, Edward you and me. I've bought us all new outfits and everything!" I said as I bounced up and down and reached for my brand new red helmet. Edward was going to look spectacular tomorrow as Jasper admired his black helmet and Roadway jacket, the worn and cracked brown leather making him look ultra cool. I'd also bought a red helmet for Bella and a ladies sports leather jacket with a red and white stripe across the chest, guessing that she was the same size as me. It was a peace offering of sorts, and I hoped she'd accept it. Edward protested all the way, telling me that I was being pushy, but I thought the gesture wasn't near enough to make up for what had happened.

"Oh please, tell me you have a matching jacket for that helmet!" Jasper moaned.

"I sure do," I laughed as I walked over to the bench and picked up the red and black Miss Enthusiast jacket with the words Harley Davidson written across the chest, showing it to him. "And I bought you a little something too."

"Well where is it?" he asked with a huge grin.

I hung the helmet and jacket on the handlebars and stood on my toes, as I stretched up whispered in his ear, "It's upstairs in your closet. I'd be happy to model it for you later if you like."

"You do that, and I won't be held responsible for doing it some damage before I get the chance to use it," Jasper growled as I licked the shell of his ear.

Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed heavily as Edward snapped, "Brother still in the room!"

"Sorry, man. Anyway, we'll see how things go tomorrow before we ask Bella to take a ride. I don't want to push her into anything before she's ready," Jasper said, chuckling as he saw the awkward expression on Edward's face.

"So how about we order in tonight?" I asked.

The boys agreed and we all headed upstairs and took our seats at the massive polished oak dining table when our Chinese was delivered.

"So, Bella's back home tonight?" Edward asked, trying to remain casual, all the while practically jumping out of his seat.

"No. She and her Dad will be here by two. Her Dad has to work, so…." Jasper answered with a shrug.

"Oh," Edward answered, clearly disappointed as his movements halted. "I gather she hasn't forgiven me yet," he said sadly.

"No, but I convinced her to think about it," Jasper answered, giving Edward a hopeful smile.

"Well that's a start I guess. Jasper, who was the guy?" Edward pressed.

"The guy?" Jasper countered with a raised brow.

"The one…that…" Edward trailed off, unable to finish asking his question, taking a sip of beer.

"Oh…_that _guy. I don't quite recall. Jason or someone…it's not important," he said vaguely before he quickly began inhaling his Lo Mein.

"Oh. So do you think that…she loves…" Edward's voice stopped dead then.

"Honestly? I don't think so," Jasper said confidently.

"If you say so," Edward countered with uncertainty.

"I do. Don't worry Edward, he's a non-entity. You just focus on winning her back, and everything else will fall into place…I just know it. So, who's confirmed they're coming to our little gathering?" Jasper asked, changing the subject as he turned his attention to me while he swallowed a large mouthful of food.

"Sue and Seth are coming, so with Riley and Emmett and Bella and her dad, that makes it nine in total," I said as I dug into my noodles, watching as a wicked grin played across Jasper's lips.

"Hey Edward, I'd watch it around Emmett if I were you. I think he's still a little pissed."

Edward's entire body froze, and he nearly choked on the pork ball that was in his mouth as he began coughing. I tapped him on the back as his face reddened until he reached for his beer and gulped it down.

Jasper burst out laughing, and Edward shot him a hateful scowl. "Very funny, asshole!" he said as he continually cleared his throat and took several more sips from his bottle.

"Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up…guess I missed the mark there. And don't worry. I spoke to Riley and he assured me that Emmett's not gonna cause any trouble. In fact, I wouldn't be at all surprised if he apologized to you instead," Jasper assured in a calm voice, still smiling.

Edward sat there, trying to calm his breathing as his eyes widened. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't forget, Emmett still needs your permission to use some of the shots he took of you in his exhibition, so of course he's gonna want to smooth things over with you," Jasper confirmed.

"He wants to what?" Edward squeaked.

"You didn't know?" Jasper asked, incredulous.

"I guess I knew he probably would want to, considering all the shots he took, but after what happened…I just didn't think he still would..." Edward said as he reached up and absently traced the scar that now marred his face.

"Well it seems that things between you and Emmett should be settled easily enough, and Bella's willing to think about forgiving you, so now the only person we need to be concerned about is Rosalie," Jasper said, his expression suddenly serious.

"Rosalie!" I spat, annoyed that we had to consider her at all. "I thought Bella was a bitch until I met her."

"Oh, Bella's got nothing on her, that's for sure, darlin'. I'm a little worried about Bella being alone with her, so I suggested I go along with her when she submits her article, to ensure Whitlock Publishing's interests are taken care of, and to make sure that Rosalie sticks with her end of the bargain."

"Well I for one think it's a good idea. That woman is unstable!" I said.

"Oh I agree with you there, but when I suggested it to Bella, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea that I go along with her, considering how much Rosalie hates me. I just don't want her going there alone after what's happened with all her threats, that's all."

"I could go," Edward offered quietly.

"Not such a good idea," Jasper said, shaking his head emphatically. "Bella's only just considering forgiving you right now, so I can't imagine her allowing you to go with her. Besides, considering you flirted with Rosalie, you may land yourself in a shitload of hot water if Rosalie tries to flirt back in front of Bella."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that," Edward said as he cringed.

And then, a thought occurred to me. Rosalie was going to be a part of this book. How on earth would Bella get away with writing about her without her objecting to it?

"Jasper, I just had a thought. If Bella's writing about what happened, Rosalie's got to be in the story. What if she reads the book? You don't think she would cause trouble over her character being written, do you?" I voiced, concerned.

"She'll probably read the book, considering the author's gonna be featured in her magazine, and if she figures it out, she may try to cause trouble. Bella will just have to write her character differently, that's all."

"But, she's a pretty pivotal character isn't she? Considering her past relationship with you and how this whole thing came about, I just don't see how Bella could write her differently enough that she won't recognise herself," Edward pointed out. Jasper took a swig of his beer and slammed the bottle on the table, staring at me with a hint of apology in his eyes, and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

It was a shock to discover that he'd actually slept with Rosalie to get what he wanted, and the way she dropped that bomb in front of everyone wasn't the best way for me to find out either, but after everything else that had happened, in the grand scheme of things, it really didn't matter. He loved me and only me, and she was just another woman in a long line of meaningless relationships he had become involved in because he couldn't have me. I knew I was the only one who truly held his heart in my hands, and thought we hadn't discussed it, I realized something else. We hadn't slept together since this all came out, and he still needed my forgiveness.

"Well maybe Bella will have to give her character a happily ever after to please her. That, or you'll have to use your charms on her again after all, Edward…convince her to see things our way if the time comes," I said, trying to keep the mood light, placing my hand over Jasper's. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes in response.

Jasper mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as his expression became nearly pained. I smiled at him, silently letting him off the hook for what he'd done, mouthing the words 'it's okay' to him as I squeezed his hand tighter.

He smiled in return, breathing a sigh of relief as he turned his hand over and laced his fingers through mine.

Though I was satisfied we had overcome our own personal hurdles, there were still a few more that needed to be dealt with, especially regarding that she-devil. But, Jasper didn't appear too concerned, and we all knew that if we could get her on side, it will all work out well for Bella. "Anyhow, let's just focus on getting Bella's article submitted, and then we'll figure out what to do about Rosalie Hale," he said with an assuring smile and a wink as he picked up another mouthful of food.

"One step at a time," Edward said, and we all nodded in agreement.

After Jasper began yawning repeatedly not long after dinner, we decided to called it a night. While Jasper showed Edward to the spare room at the top of the stairs and went downstairs to lock up and set the alarm, I headed for his closet and grabbed my backpack and picked up the bag that contained the black Legendary Eagle jacket. I pulled it out and ran my hands over the wings of the embroidered red and white Harley logo that stretched across the back of the jacket. I was more than eager to give Jasper my gift as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door before stripping down and getting out my supplies.

After brushing my teeth and putting on some lip gloss and a bit of vanilla body lotion, I dressed and walked out of the bathroom and into the semi-darkened room, the moon streaming through the floor to ceiling windows the only source of light besides one bedside lamp. And there he stood against the window, his silhouette perfect as he gazed outside I felt my heart pick up its pace. Shadows danced as the wind rustled through the trees outside, the light and shade flitting across his perfect form, the effect causing him to appear ethereal.

He groaned at the sight of me dressed in nothing but a white thong and red silk scarf, his brand new jacket and my favourite black patent leather heels, and I had to admit the feeling of the cool material against my skin combined with his lustful stare caused me to shiver repeatedly.

"Is that for me?" he asked, his voice thick with lust as I twirled around for him.

"Just for you," I answered, giving him a smile.

"Come here," he commanded, beckoning me with his index finger as he turned and sat on the end of the bed, waiting for me to move closer. I complied, slowly moving forward, when all I wanted to do was rush the bed and jump his bones.

"Now, I want you to take it off...slowly," he commanded quietly, his intense blue eyes smouldering as they raked over my body. He sat back on his hands, watching as I stalked closer until I was mere feet away from him. His chest heaved as I reached up and slowly pulled the zipper of my jacket down, the scent of Jasper and leather filling the air, my movements stopping when I revealed small slivers of my cleavage which peaked out from behind the scarf. I grasped the leather with each hand and pulled it apart, allowing the zipper to open tooth by tooth, slowly revealing more skin to his hungry eyes. I worked my hands downward, my motions revealing a little more skin until the jacket was completely open, exposing my breasts. My nipples were already hardened by the sight of him and the feel of the satin lining against them.

"Fuck, sweetheart, you're killing me here!" he said in a gravelly voice as he reached for me and carefully detached the zipper before sitting back, allowing me to push the jacket off my body and hand it to him. He smiled as he brought the jacket to his nose, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply before he placed it on the end of the bed.

"We can't have that now, can we?" I said in a sultry voice as I hooked my fingers around the thong and slowly dragged it down my legs before reaching down and slipping it off.

"No we can't," he groaned as his tongue peaked out and he licked his lips.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked, batting my lashes.

"More and more every second. Now come here and help me out of these clothes, sweet thang...oh and leave on the shoes," he ordered with a wicked grin as he stifled another yawn.

In no time at all, I'd helped him shed him of his clothes, and as tired as I knew he was, I also knew he wasn't about to let his lethargy stop him.

"You're so tired," I said as we made our way to the middle of the bed and I straddled his naked lap and kissed him lovingly, our tongues tangling and hips rolling as his hardness became trapped between us. I released our kiss and slowly removed the scarf, slipping the material through my fingers as I looked at it, licking my lips before my eyes locked with his. "May I blindfold you, Sir?" I asked. Though he was tired, Jasper's eyes still bugged out of his head in response.

"Shit yeah!" he answered eagerly as he leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder, allowing me to tie the scarf around his head while his hands grabbed my ass and he pressed his lips to my throat.

"Lay back and hold on to the headboard," I ordered in a low voice as I grabbed his hands and directed them toward the thick timber slats of the bed.

"Yes ma'am," he said in a husky tone, complying with my request as I took in the hard planes of his chest, the fine hairs that peppered down his lithe muscular body until they followed the happy trail down to reach between his legs. I bit back a moan as my eyes fell upon his thick uncut cock, which stood gloriously at attention and rested on his stomach, beads of his pre-cum sitting there, just waiting to be tasted.

"Please sweetheart. I need you," he said desperately. Smiling devilishly, I decided there was only one solution to my dilemma. I swivelled around and straddled his chest so that I was facing in the opposite direction of him, his toes curling and a moan escaping his lips as he realised what I was doing. "Oh fuck. I can smell you. Please...God please...let me taste you," he begged.

"For you? Anything," I murmured, eliciting a thunderous moan from deep within his chest, closing my eyes as I leant forward and rested my body on his before I lowered myself onto his mouth. I felt his hot breath right before I felt his tongue take a swipe along my slit. Unable to help himself, he moved his hands to my folds, parting them with his fingers as he delved deeper.

"Fuck I've missed being with you like this," he whispered against my skin as the cool air mixed with his fingers hit my slick flesh, my position exposing me to him fully. The next thing I knew, his tongue began to assault me, penetrating me, the strong muscle pushing in and fluttering against my walls as his fingers circled my clit.

Unable to control myself any longer, I let out a wanton moan as the sensations took over, right before I took his cock in my hand and took a swirling lick around the head before slowly sucking him down my throat.

"Oh fuck!" he growled as I bobbed up and down on his shaft, the salty taste of him coating my tongue as I withdrew and plunged down once more.

His tongue.

Oh God!

As I attacked his cock, he began tongue fucking me in earnest, and as the moans escaping his mouth caused my body to vibrate, his tongue moved deeper still and his fingers pressing harder, circling faster.

"Oh Jesus!" I cried as I released his cock from my mouth, my hand stroking as I lowered my head once more.

"Uhhhh," he ground out as he continued his relentless attack on my pussy, the scruff on chin pressing and rubbing against me as the noises of wet skin sliding and slipping combined with our muffled moans and filled the room.

As soon as I grabbed his balls and rolled them between my fingers, he pressed deeper, his fingers now frantic as he flattened his feet on the bed and thrust his hips up to meet my mouth.

We stayed like that, rolling against each other as we sought our mutual pleasure. He continued to fuck my mouth and as his pace quickened and I saw his balls begin to tighten, I knew he was close.

Wanting to draw out the best orgasm possible from him, as he thrust upward I swallowed him down, the head of his cock hitting the roof of my mouth as I focused on relaxing my throat, letting his cock slide down slowly, deeper than I'd ever taken it before.

"Fucking hell! Your mouth!" he yelled as my nose touched his pubic bone and I swallowed repeatedly, causing him to stop what he was doing and plunge his fingers into my sopping wet pussy before attaching his mouth to my clit and sucking hard.

"Ahhhh, fuck Alice, I'm coming!" he screamed, shooting his seed down my throat as I breathed through my nose and continued swallowing his warm cum, while at the same time he curled his fingers forward and pressed hard against my sweet spot, bringing me over the edge with him.

"Mmmm...Jazz!" I howled as I released him from my mouth, shut my eyes and gave in to the sensations, my pussy clamping down hard on his talented fingers as my orgasm shot through me like a freight train, and he didn't release his mouth from me until my body stopped pulsating.

I slumped forward, unable to move, every part of me hypersensitive, my head resting on his thigh as his softening member lay next to my mouth. When I felt I had the energy, I gave the head of his spent cock a quick kiss before rolling off him and turning my body so I lay on top of him, in the same motion reaching down and removing the scarf, kissing him as he blinked to adjust to the light.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell did you learn to do that?" he breathed with a surprised smile as our chests heaved and our hearts raced.

"You know very well that my job requires me to research my stories thoroughly, and I tend to be a perfectionist when it comes to work," I said, waggling my eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around me and slid his tongue into my mouth, moaning as our tastes mingled.

"Oh thank the Lord for porn!" he chanted as he released our kiss and his lips made their way across my jaw.

"And for my talented mouth and impeccable work ethic...you can't forget that," I said with a seductive smile as he leant up and licked my lips.

"Oh how could I ever forget? As much as I'd love explore what else you've uncovered, you've totally worn me out, so let's spoon so I can take you from behind when we wake up, darlin'," he drawled, his voice thick with exhaustion as I rolled off him and removed my shoes while he leant over and switched off the lamp. I lay my head in the soft pillows with my back facing his chest, gathering his hand in mine. He pressed a kiss on my shoulder as our fingers wove together and settled on my stomach, his thumb gently caressing my skin in lazy circles.

"I love you Jasper," I murmured, content and sated as we lay together arms and legs entangled, safe in the knowledge that nothing felt more right than this.

"I love you too," he said as he yawned. I closed my eyes and we drifted, his deep, even breaths telling me that his previous night's lack of sleep had finally caught up with him. I sighed as he moaned and pulled me impossibly closer, every part of his body covering mine, the very thought of him holding me like this forever making me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. Just as I felt as though I was teetering along edge of falling asleep as well, he nuzzled into my neck and added, in a soft whisper, "So much, my sweet...beautiful...wife."

**A/N: Aww! Gotta love that! I hope you enjoyed...so please leave me some love, won't ya? Next chapter will be Thanksgiving dinner! I can't wait to see what happens! How about you? Are you still with me? Please say you are by dropping me a line! **


	39. Chapter 39 Jasper Outtake

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me on this story everyone! My father's cancer has return and I had to step back from this story for a bit...as I just couldn't do it justice. I've been posting a silly Crackfic called Sparkly PeensTeenage Dreams, using the humour to get through this. Thanks for your understanding. The Thanksgiving chapter will be posted this weekend, and in the meantime, here's the Outtake I wrote for the Tsunami appeal, which I'm finally allowed to post. I thought I'd put it here rather than posting it separately, so none of you will miss reading it. You have permission to throw things at me as I know you're dying to read what happens next. Don't worry, it won't be long!**

**This is a Jasper outtake from Bad Boy Cullen where the seed is planted regarding his plan to nab Alice. So, sit back, and let's get to know the CEO of Whitlock Publishing a little better and what motivated him to do what he's done. And if you haven't read Bad Boy Cullen yet...shame on you lol. Run off and read now. Go on! **

**I'm also auctioning a story for the Junkin for Joplins fundraiser...min 5k Twilight one...any pairing either with a prompt by the successful bidder or a story I will write for them. I don't care if it's slash, poly, vamp or all human...I'm flexible! There are many things available to buy, and all will go to the relief fund...the details of the facebook page (where all the lovely things can be seen) and the blog are on my profile! ****This auction will take place from Friday the 1st of July 2011, from 12pm (GMT) until Saturday the 2nd of July at 12PM (GMT), and proceeds go to the Salvation Army. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader and beta, and saver of thine sanity, Texasbella. Thank you to Christag Banners for making the wonderful banner for me too! **

**BAD BOY CULLEN: A JASPER OUTTAKE**

**JPOV**

I'd never been one to manipulate.

Not at all.

Then again, I never believed in love at first sight either.

So, it shouldn't surprise me that here I was...doing things I'd never thought I'd ever see myself do.

All for the love of one woman.

All to get what I wanted.

Oh yes...how far I'd come in the last few years. From a boy going to college, drifting through life with not much responsibility, hooking up with random women...to becoming one of the youngest CEO's in Seattle...and continuing to fuck anything on two legs. Well let's just say that things were...different but the same.

They were the same, in that my life was still on track, albeit going faster than I originally planned, but different in that I was now expected to be a man and face up to my responsibilities_._

It all started when I was a year into running one of the smallest, yet most lucrative publishing houses in existence. After farewelling my father and promising to continue with his legacy earlier than I ever anticipated, I began a journey so life altering that I still can't believe the person I became.

I was something else entirely.

It wasn't as though I wanted to be the old Jasper...I just needed to acquaint myself with the new and improved version, that was all.

No big deal.

And then, just as I began to grow comfortable in my new skin, my life, yet again, was turned on its axis.

I remember the first time I saw her as if it were yesterday. It was a warm July morning, and the rain had held off for days, making the sun shine through the tinted windows of my corner office. I'd already had several meetings that morning, and my next meeting was with a new author...one that I myself had handpicked.

I read her manuscript out of curiosity after noticing how Peter Hutchinson, one of the best editors in the business, responded to it. I wanted to meet the woman that wrote passion and longing so well. I pictured a woman in her mid thirties, possibly married and sexually frustrated, writing her stories to get out of her system what she wasn't getting at home. Her writing had a maturity about it...a quality that just screamed life experience.

Well that little analogy couldn't be further from the truth.

As she was shown into my office, I was met with what was the epitome of my type...a slightly built, alabaster skinned young woman named Alice Brandon.

My life was never gonna be the same.

"Good morning, Miss Brandon. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," I said as I smiled warmly and extended my hand to shake hers, all the while my thoughts on overload as I took her in. She wore a black skirt and red jacket, little makeup, with just a hint of lip gloss to cover her mouth and her eyes were hollowed out and bloodshot, but none of this hid her remarkable beauty from me. And when I took her tiny, warm hand in mine and caressed her skin, I knew without a word of a lie that I was home.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, but as she studied my reaction, her forced smile disappeared just as quickly as it had made its appearance when she abruptly withdrew her hand from my firm grasp.

"Mr Whitlock," she uttered with a nod of her head, her solemn expression shocking me to my foundations.

Ah...there was the heartache she wrote...right there.

"I'm so happy to finally meet the woman behind the one manuscript I haven't been able to put down."

"You...you read it? Personally?" she squeaked in surprise, her expression tinged with a hint of suspicion. I showed her to the round conference table and chairs that sat in the corner adjacent to my bookshelves, indicating for her to sit down.

"The other editors under my employ were a bit snowed under, so I decided to give them a hand. I like to do that from time to time," I lied. Truth be told, I'd never done it before, but with Alice's manuscript I decided to make an exception. Peter wanted to work with Alice so desperately that when I relieved him of her manuscript, he didn't speak to me for a week. It had been a long time since a story had turned his head the way Alice's had, and once I saw that rarely seen look in his eye, I knew I had to find out who was responsible for having put it there.

"Oh," she said. My breathing quickened as she attempted another smile, and when her eyes lit up for just the briefest of moments before fading just as quickly, I felt as though I had a the privilege of seeing something that nobody else had before.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself. Where are you from?" I asked.

"No disrespect Mr Whitlock, but I fail to see what my personal life has to do with my work. I would appreciate it if we just stick to discussing the manuscript, if you don't mind." Her expression was desperate, but was also overshadowed by a wealth of sorrow at the same time. She was in pain...that much I could tell, but what had made her this way?

"Of course, Miss Brandon...please excuse me for being so inquisitive. I just like to foster a positive work environment among my colleagues, and I believe that getting to know everyone on a personal level makes for a more fruitful working relationship," I explained as I tried to give her an assuring smile. What I really wanted to do was throw her down on the conference table and show her how fruitful our relationship could be. Jesus...I was such an insensitive ass.

Instead of answering me, she looked away, glancing over my shoulder towards the bookshelves, another fleeting smile crossing her face as she studied the volumes it contained before her stone-like expression returned once again.

"May I ask what your plans are after this story is published?" I requested.

She launched into a detailed rundown of other manuscripts she had already written and her plans for a number of subsequent stories. Though what she told me was informative and interesting, it was devoid of anything personal. That only compelled to find out more. I listened intently as she spoke, her lilting voice drawing me in, and I nodded and smiled as the need arose. As I watched her every expression, every hand movement that she made, I tried but failed to unravel her mysteries.

"So...you'll be...my story is going to be published?" she finished with anticipation, biting her lip as she stared at me with an intensity that made me gasp. Did the girl not realise how truly talented she was? My cock began to pulse as I took in her new expression, her hazel eyes wide and innocent as she waited for my answer.

"Of course. Peter Hutchinson, your editor, wanted to call you and let you know, but I thought it best if I told you in person," I answered, unable to take my eyes off her...this broken, beautiful girl. "You have him to thank for bringing it to my attention. Not many stories have caught his eye like yours has."

"Thank you," she said with a fierce blush, causing me to palm my dick. No woman before this one had had such an effect on me. I was behaving like a hormonal fifteen year old!

"So tell me Miss Brandon...how did you come up with the storyline of Lonely Heart?" I asked as I recounted the story in my mind. It was the tale of a girl who had become gravely ill only to meet a handsome male nurse who brought her joy once more. The angst was there...the story well structured and filled with intricate twists to keep the reader entertained, and between all of that there were some very kinky sex scenes. A moan caught in my throat as I remembered one chapter where the heroine was tied up and fucked senseless, and all I could picture was a tying up a naked Alice before I ravaged her. Oh shit...what I could imagine doing to this woman! My thoughts were turning dirtier by the second, and in response I pressed my hand against my rock hard cock, thankful that the table concealed what I was doing.

As the meeting progressed, I tried to remain calm and exude professionalism, but my self-control was waning fast. As if trying to torture myself further, instead of ending the meeting and sending her on her way, I repeatedly led the conversation back to the subject of her personal life, asking question after question that she refused to answer. I realised that it was going to take a concerted effort to get to know this particular woman. She was polite, but also appeared tired and worn. And guarded. So very wary of everything and everyone. When I asked her if she had family, she did not respond. Friends? None. Family? Never mentioned. A man in her life? Highly doubtful, but I did wonder. Even before things turned to shit for her, she was still very careful about her private life. The only thing we spoke about was work. I knew...just knew, that whatever secrets she was keeping were the reason her writing spoke experience.

"Mr Whitlock, I told you, I don't feel comfortable discussing my personal life," she answered curtly after I'd bombarded her with one question after another, her answer causing me to become increasingly frustrated, while at the same time increasingly hot for her. Thoughts of fucking her bent over my desk while her hands were bound together were suddenly weighing heavily on my mind, which only caused me to grip myself harder.

"Secrets. I like that in a woman," I said flirtatiously, biting my lip as I watched her wriggle uncomfortably in her seat, fantasising that she was rubbing her thighs together to get herself off.

Fuck, I was one sick dude.

Never had I wanted to know someone else in every way possible more than I did in those thirty five precious minutes I had with her. Never in my entire existence had I needed someone so much to the point of madness. Never had I had such an instant physical, near primal response to another woman before. Granted, her obviously painful past made for better writing, but for reasons I couldn't comprehend, I wanted to not only take it all away for her, but replace it with pleasure at the same time. Personally.

She cleared her throat, her wary eyes darting around the room as I felt as though I was about to explode with need.

"Yes, well. I'd best let you go so you can meet your deadline. Please be sure to come by tomorrow as I'd like to discuss the cover art with you, as well as the details of your contract," I said in a strained voice as I stopped my movements, knowing that if I kept it up, I would jizz in my pants.

"Okay," she said meekly, rising to her feet and turning to head for the door.

Unable to do the gentlemanly thing and show her out without waving my obvious problem in her beautiful but saddened face, I covered my escaping groan with a cough as I reached over and shook her hand before watching her walk away, her fine ass peeking out from under her red jacket as it swayed, her lithe movements hypnotising me into a permanent stupor.

"And thank you. I look forward to working with you, Mr Whitlock," she said as she hesitated at the door, her mouth opening before shutting again, as if she wanted to tell me something further.

"Jasper. Please call me Jasper," I urged, wanting more than anything to keep this particular conversation going but knowing that I needed to be alone so I could rub one out before I exploded. She shook her head and frowned in refusal, the wall between us seemingly impenetrable as she gave me a courteous smile before closing the door behind her. That hint of a smile only made my cock lengthen further and at the same time, send me into an irrecoverable tailspin.

Knowing I didn't have much time before my lunch meeting with Peter, I quickly jumped up and locked the door to my office before I sat at my desk and hastily popped the buttons of my pants. I tugged the zipper down hard, breathing a loud sigh of relief as I pulled my reddened, weeping cock out of its confines.

"Yes," I moaned as I closed my eyes and gathered the droplets that had already gathered there with my thumb, lubricating my length as I spread my legs and threw my head back. "Suck me, Alice...take it all in that hot little mouth of yours," I hissed as I stroked myself hard and fast, images of her sucking my cock dancing through my head as I came within a matter of seconds, knowing that I'd never be able to function again until I had her as a permanent part of my life.

And so as time went by, she would come in for meetings with Peter, and I'd give her my best smile and most flirtatious banter, only to have her spurn my attentions. It wasn't as though I couldn't have anyone else I wanted. I already had. Multiple times. Maybe even a threesome or two. But there was something about her, the sweet thang she was, that had captured my heart from the very first time I laid eyes on her.

Shame it was all one-sided.

I mean, I was pretty much used to getting what I wanted. I was a rich, cocky bastard after all. There wasn't a woman out there who hadn't wanted to warm my bed when I clicked my fingers, and yet my charms were powerless against the one woman I wanted more than anyone.

Why was it, then, that she got under my skin so much?

At first, I thought I wanted her because she was the only one who ignored my advances, but as my obsession...yes that's right...obsession grew, I knew that it was so much more.

I needed her.

She still refused to acknowledge me in any way except when it came to the subject of work and as time passed, I came to realise that I was beating my head against a very well built brick wall. Reinforced with steel. Four feet thick.

And there was worse to come.

I'll never forget the day she lost per parents.

That entire week would be burned on my brain forever.

If I thought she was closed off before, nothing could have prepared me for her how she was after the accident.

She was a mere shell...a shadow of her former self...her soul barely there, her heart bereft of anything outside her writing.

And more than anything, I wanted to be the one to be there for her...to comfort her in her time of need...to help her wounded heart heal...to bring her back to the land of the living.

As any decent person would, I attended the funeral, sending my condolences to her and standing at the back of the church during the service. What I really wanted was to be sitting next to her, front and centre, holding her. Instead, I was relegated to the back of the church where distant relatives and nameless work colleagues sat...never to be part of her life on more than a professional level, but wanting desperately to be so much more.

I recalled seeing a frail young man who was in a wheelchair, sitting in the aisle next to her. He was covered from head to toe in thick layers of clothing, his posture weak and his body hunched over as if any sudden move would induce unendurable pain. I wasn't sure who he was, but from what I could tell, he was extremely unwell. He never stopped shaking as he openly sobbed during the entire service, his frame barely able to remain upright as he expressed his heartache, pain and loss. He was the only thing I noticed other than Alice and as she leant into her hands and wept, the man buried his head into her shoulder. Though I had no idea who this man was, I knew with the way they leant on one another that they were close.

Not that I'd know about any of that.

I wanted to, so very much...but she had made sure to keep reminding me that it wasn't any of my business.

The only thing I did discover about her through the entire ordeal was her real name. As much as she was happy with her working life, she also hated the fact that anyone there knew of her loss. She told me as much the day it happened, angry that a news report about their tragic deaths had revealed who she was as they filmed her leaving the hospital.

Ah yes, Alice Brandon slash Cullen had her secrets, alright, and I made it my mission to discover all of them. At the wake, she was alone, so I took the opportunity to convey my sympathies, telling her to take her time with her writing, but as soon as I tried to offer her support, I was stonewalled once more. Her heart stopped beating back then, but knowing what I knew about her, I was at a loss as to what to do to help.

After the funeral, I expected her to ask for an extension on her deadline.

What I found was the complete opposite.

Not only did she finish her novel the week after she buried her parents, she began churning out book after book like some sort of machine, throwing her every waking moment into her work...all, I was positive, to avoid the pain that was always lurking just beneath the surface. I knew that shit couldn't possibly work without backing up on her some way, and yet, she persisted and continued to astound me with her tenacity.

As time marched on, I was becoming increasingly frustrated as I watched her leave the world behind.

The woman never gave away a thing and withdrew so much that it was as if she was a ghost.

That only served to drive me to know her even more.

So I read.

And read.

And reread every one of her stories, the volumes dog-eared and torn as I repeatedly poured through them. I figured I'd get some sort of insight...find some way to read between the lines and unravel the mystery that was uniquely Alice Cullen. To my dismay, as much as reading her books fed my jacking off fantasies very nicely, I really didn't glean anything else from them than I already had.

I needed more...so much more.

I had to have this woman in my life by hell or high water, just as much as I needed air to breathe.

Of course, aside from kidnapping her, I had no idea where to start. And then, one fateful day, I met the answer to my prayers...one Rosalie Hale, CEO of Hale Publishing. I was obligated to attend a cocktail party to celebrate the launch of the company's new investment magazine, aptly titled 'Money', but wasn't in the mood to mingle, so I sat next to her at the bar and introduced myself. As she smiled at me in return, I had to admit she was easy on the eye, but once she opened her mouth, her beauty faded into the background.

Until she gave me an intriguing idea.

Then she was the best fucking thing since sliced bread.

It made me want her...for the wrong reasons...but want her I did.

It was a means to an end, really. Nothing more than a shrewd business decision on my part.

She began to bitch about one of her journalists who had gone off the boil of late, and let's just say she wasn't being too kind about her. I'd never met the girl in question, but the way Rosalie spoke so scathingly about Isabella Swan made me want to rescue her...pull her away from this she-devil's clutches. I'd read her articles before, as I had many of Hale Publishing's journalists...and though I'd never seen someone write scathing so well, I also sensed she was meant for better things. She was a natural...and I could see her writing a book someday, yet nothing Isabella did was ever good enough according to Rosalie.

"She's apparently split up with the poor sap I've seen her with around the office. Jack or Jake or someone I think his name was. Totally gorgeous guy from what I saw, but apparently he wasn't good enough for her. So fucking typical," she complained.

"Well the path to true love never runs smooth," I offered, giving her another of my many smiles before taking another belt of whiskey and slamming the shot glass on the bar before chasing it with a beer.

She followed, inhaling her drink as if she were a trucker before she let out a giggle. This was gonna be like taking candy from a baby.

A tall, blonde bitch...but a baby nonetheless.

"True love? Yeah right. You know, I have no idea how anyone could fall in love. I mean, I know people who have been married for just a few fucking years. They have kids, and then...it's game over."

"Game over?" I asked curiously as I snapped my fingers and ordered us another round.

"You know it! They stress about the kids and the mortgage, and never fuck again. The whole idea of love is a load of bullshit! Something that the greeting card companies concoct to keep us all fooled!" she spat.

"Oh, I don't know," I said wistfully as I reached out and placed my hand on hers, curiously circling the skin there, trying to calm the savage beast. "I think that considering your most popular magazine is for young women, they would very much enjoy reading about love."

Yeah I knew it was wrong, but a little idea had just popped in my head...and I kind of needed her help. I figured that this idea would achieve two things...get me closer to the woman I wanted more than anything, and maybe give Isabella Swan the chance to earn a few more brownie points, and at the same time perhaps push her into broadening her horizons.

"Love, schmove!" she bellowed as she pulled from my grasp and threw back another shot. Jesus, this woman was gonna be a tough nut to crack. It appeared I'd have to pull out the big guns to defrost this ice queen...but I was prepared to take one for the team.

"Darlin' even if you may not believe in the power of love..." I said as I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "Many readers do. They pay good money to buy not only magazines that profess its existence, but they also spend it on anything to do with romance that they can get their hands on."

I knew that if I couldn't reach her with thoughts of love, then perhaps, considering that she was in charge of a very popular magazine, making money would probably be more of a motivation, even though 'I Am Woman' was primarily aimed at the young professional women's market.

"You think?"

"Oh, darlin', I know. Our romance writers are the cornerstone...the big money makers of Whitlock Publishing. Don't you think that promoting love and romance may be mutually beneficial to us? Perhaps boost both your circulation and our sales at the same time?"

"It's not what we usually do. Rags like Cosmo are usually the ones who cover that shit. I don't want this magazine to turn into a 'how to romance a guy and orgasm in under ten seconds while cooking him dinner'," she said, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"Which brings me to an idea I've just come up with," I smiled.

"And what idea would that be?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and a wicked...no...evil grin. God, this woman was nothing more than a smiling assassin!

"Can we discuss this somewhere more private?"I requested with a wink, knowing that I could reel her in much easier if we were alone.

"Oh why the hell not?" she said unemotionally as she threw back the last of her beer and picked up her purse.

I wasn't expecting her to take me upstairs to her office, but she did. It wasn't as though I was against a bit of workplace seduction, and though it was after office hours and we were alone, I just didn't know if it would be as easy to coerce her, there in her den.

She sat back in her chair, indicating for me to take a seat and waited. "So...what do you have in mind? Because I don't want this magazine to go down the same path as all the others have."

"I know...and if you just hear me out, I think I can accommodate your wishes." I walked toward the desk, giving her my best lopsided grin.

"I'm listening," she huffed with impatience as she folded her arms. Warm, the woman wasn't.

"You want something cutting edge...not all hearts and flowers, right?" I asked as I ignored her extremely cold shoulder and sat on the end of her desk, just as she proceeded to slide her chair away in avoidance.

Jesus, I was ready to call for backup.

"Yes. I certainly don't want to read anything that would make me want to gag." She thrust her index finger into her suddenly gaping mouth, pretending to gag to make her point.

"And you want something hard-hitting but not gossipy...something that gets to the facts but also conveys the theme of love. Am I right?"

"I guess so," she agreed.

"Alright, well here's what I propose. You get Isabella Swan to write the feature."

"What? Are you high?" she shrieked.

"Look, just hear me out. I know you said you've been having problems with her, but I've read Isabella's work before. With her hard, no-nonsense style, I think that she could give you just the edge you need to make the article work."

"I seriously doubt that," she snorted.

"Now don't go writing off the idea before you hear me out, darlin'. Think about it. Maybe Miss Swan needs a change in direction. And if she's as unhappy as I suspect she is, you may risk losing yourself a potentially very good journalist if you don't do anything to change things. Now you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"

"You honestly think Bella's that good?" she asked incredulously as she stared at my lips which I licked, just to gauge her reaction. She moved closer in response, her eyes darting between my mouth and my eyes.

"Bella?" I smiled. "Yes I do. You yourself must have seen her potential if you hired her in the first place."

"I don't know...with the way she's been behaving lately, I'm not sure it's worth the risk."

"Bigger risk equals even bigger reward, and if you can find a way to trust me, I guarantee the rewards will be great...for all concerned," I breathed, my body so close to hers now that I could smell her sickly sweet perfume.

"Why do you want to help her, anyway?" she asked suspiciously. "Do you have a thing for whiny bitches or something?"

I had to stop myself from laughing at that point.

"Of course not, Rosalie...I've never even met the girl. You of all people know that I've always had a reputation for making good business decisions, even ones that many others wouldn't even be able to conceive," I answered evenly.

"I have heard that you tend to think outside the box, and find talent from unusual places," she admitted, her expression thoughtful.

"The best ideas I've had, have come from places I never expect. So, what do you think? You get publicity for your magazine that money can't buy, while at the same time you can help one of your journalists reach her potential."

"Publicity?" she asked, ignoring my comment about helping anyone else except herself. "And how do you propose we achieve that?"

"The Greater Seattle Romance Writers Conference is the biggest event of the year for the romance genre in the state. You can advertise the conference in your magazine, and we can mention your upcoming feature in our handouts and promotions that we're preparing for it. So...tell me...do you think it might be a good idea now, darlin'?" I asked with a smile, knowing that Alice being involved in the organisation of the conference would tie in with the article nicely.

"Maybe," she said, a small smile creeping across her face, which immediately softened her features. She was actually very beautiful in her own way. Not my type at all, but beautiful just the same. As easy on the eye as she was, however, I just didn't understand her at all. I'd heard about her man eating reputation, and though I was probably the male version of her as far as sexual conquests were concerned, I was never misleading or cruel toward the women I hooked up with. I was always honest from the start...and always behaved like a gentleman when they were with me. From what I'd heard, the woman was like some sort of praying mantis, killing her mate after she was done with them...nasty to the bone. Though in some respects it could be argued that I was tarred with the same brush, I always told the women I dated that I had nothing more to give, as I was in love with another.

It never failed to work.

I had them lining up to date me. Part of it was because our pictures would end up in the social pages, and part of it was that they somehow felt compelled to comfort me in my time of need, or at the very least my love for another becoming a challenge for them to somehow change my mind.

It was a win/win situation as far as I was concerned. They got their fifteen minutes of fame, and I got my dick wet, which in turn made me forget about the one I longed to be with...the one I'd give up my playboy life for.

The one I loved more than anything.

It also made my life simple. I got a little relief by fucking whoever I wanted without any needless complications, and at the same time I managed to put a smile on their faces right before we went our separate ways. Don't get me wrong...I was pretty picky about the women I brought to my bed. It was just that there seemed to be an endless supply of beautiful social climbers who wanted to use me as much as I did them to get what they wanted. That knowledge made doing what I did a whole lot easier. Well...that was until the cold reality of the morning after hit.

And it always did...with a vengeance.

So then, to keep reality at bay, I'd do it again. Repeatedly.

Breaking through my thoughts and as if she was reading my mind, she said, "By the way, I also know all about the other, more colourful aspects of your reputation."

"Oh you do? And what exactly have you heard, Miss Rosalie?" I inquired sweetly, as I leant even closer towards her, lifting my eyebrow in question.

She moved her chair closer and rested her hands on the desk, her fingers errantly brushing against my thigh, her body so close that her whiskey scented breath wafted across my face.

"That you pretty much chew women up and spit them out. It's okay...I just wanted you to know that I know," she breathed, her suddenly flushed chest rising and falling, her cleavage through her crisp white shirt more noticeable from the new angle.

"I could say the same about you," I countered. "In fact, I hear that you kick your conquests out of bed before the cum is even dry around your mouth."

"And so what if that's true? Sex doesn't mean a thing to me except what it is...a form of physical release...nothing more, and when I'm done...well...that's it. And by the way, I don't blow guys, so that's never been an issue." She shrugged her shoulders and her smile widened, my statement not appearing to faze her in the least. I'd never met someone so blunt, and I knew that she liked to be in control. Well, so did I. As much as she was conveying her 'I don't give a damn' attitude, I knew I was beginning to break this one...I could feel it. She was trading sexual banter with me, and when _that_ happened...I knew I had her right where I wanted.

"I don't either," I laughed. "Blow guys, that is."

Ignoring my joke, she added, "So, it seems we have something in common."

"It seems we do," I confirmed as I moved closer and took her hand in mine, brushing her knuckles with my lips. "So...tell me Rosalie, you look a little tense. Are you in need of some release now?"

She smiled wickedly and answered, "Oh why the hell not?"

Without hesitation, I stood up and pulled her to her feet before I reached down and stroked the material over her pussy. My mission was clear, the goal set firmly in my mind. I wanted to get her off as quickly as possible, and thus convince her to go along with my plan. She gasped as I unzipped her pants and pulled them halfway down her legs, my hands brushing her thighs before I put the death grip on her mound. She returned the favour, pulling my boxers and pants halfway down my legs and palming my cock.

In that moment, I felt like I was running a marathon, when in reality all I wanted to do was a one hundred yard dash. The woman did nothing for me at all, so I kept things simple, explaining that since we could be caught, we should give each other a quick hand job. To try and move things along as efficiently as possible, I closed my eyes and imagined that it was Alice who was stroking my semi while I pumped my fingers in and out of her sex and pressed my thumb on her clit. Feeling as though it would be betraying Alice, I didn't kiss her once, instead focusing everything on using my talented fingers to get her off. She read my urgency as me being desperate for her, which fortunately spurred her on, when in fact I was trying my damndest to get it over with as quickly as possible.

We were done in under two minutes flat.

"So, are we agreed then?" I asked as I took some tissues from her desk and cleaned the cum off my stomach before I tucked in my shirt and zipped myself up. Waiting for her answer, I gave her jaw a quick stroke with my fingers before she got dressed and straightened herself up.

"Hmmm...I'm not quite convinced. Perhaps we should take a meeting back at my place and discuss the finer details over breakfast," she stated boldly with an arched brow, obviously wanting to get her pound of flesh from me...and some.

I did an internal eye roll, while externally I remained composed, realising that I had to do whatever it took to get what I wanted.

And so, the seed was planted...and in more ways than one, and my idea began to gel even further as I knew who exactly should be interviewed for the article...my Alice.

To ram my argument home, both literally and figuratively, at her insistence of course, I went back to her place, where I got way more than I bargained for.

To say that we were incompatible in bed would be an understatement, but I managed okay, as I always did...fantasising once again about being buried inside my Alice, while all the time fighting the guilt that always came when I fucked another woman.

I'd never had a more selfish lover than Rosalie Hale, or one that demanded so much. It was as if I was auditioning for her, not fucking her, and though I never failed to perform in bed, I had to admit that she still, nonetheless, left me nothing but unsatisfied.

Means to an end was all it was...and it was worth every moment as to my relief, she agreed with my proposal as long as I took her out the following night.

Like I said, I was willing to take one for the team, the execution of my plan to seal the fate of Alice Cullen my only goal...

**THANKSGIVING CHAPTER COMING UP ON THE WEEKEND, AND IT PROMISES TO BE A DOOZY! Please show me the love! And don't forget about the auction!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: As I write this, with the chapter less than half done, I've just found out that my father's stomach cancer has returned. I'm sorry about taking so long to post but RL is not only giving me a hammering, but backing up over me and finishing the job. Thank you to those friends and readers who have offered their support…it means the world to me. **

**I will try to persist and finish this story, but I need your encouragement to keep me on task. **

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FATHER, JOHN. YOU HAVE BEEN THE MOST IMPORTANT MAN IN MY LIFE, AND I WOULDN'T BE WHO I AM TODAY WITHOUT YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU, DADDY. I PRAY YOU WIN THIS BATTLE AND SURVIVE LONGER THAN THEY GAVE YOU…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. **

**CHAPTER 40 – GIVING OF THANKS PART I**

EPOV

Momentarily disoriented, I groaned as I felt the light hit my face, and no matter how much I wanted to get more sleep, my addled brain along with the orange-pink glow behind my closed lids demanded I open them.

"Fuck," I muttered, squinting as my eyes fluttered and opened. Trying to adjust to the sunlight that streamed through the floor to ceiling windows, my head swimming with exhaustion and thoughts of what was to come, I yawned and stretched my tired limbs before sitting up, taking in the massive white bedroom, noting how the dark timber furniture absolutely reeked of money.

Well shit, it had been some night, and I hadn't slept a wink for several reasons. Firstly, it was on account of the nervous excitement I felt…the anticipation of seeing Bella again, the fluttering in the pit of my stomach only growing as the time drew closer when I would lay eyes on her once more.

Then of course, there was the next reason…the one that was far more traumatising…the one I wanted to forget, and as I swung out of bed and quietly padded to the marble tiled guest bathroom, which was twice the size of mine at home, I stared at reflection in the large mirror above the sink, my look of disgust clearly etched on my face.

"What I wouldn't give for some brain bleach right now," I complained with futility as I noted my bloodshot eyes, shaking my head as I took a leak and washed my hands and face.

Nothing like spending the evening overhearing your sister getting some action to really make you feel a combination of sick, oddly envious, thoroughly inadequate and…yeah sick.

Well at least it solved the problem of my morning wood. It was non-existent after my poor unsuspecting ears had being bombarded with the sounds that no brother should ever have to hear his sister make, and as I reached for my kit and unpacked the razor, I finally shaved off the scruff that I had sported since I met Bella, hoping that somehow getting rid of it would afford me the clean slate that I now craved.

I knew I was clutching at straws, but under these circumstances, what the hell else could I do?

I turned on the faucet and let the water warm up before I stepped under the shower head that was so large, it could've washed an elephant, and closed my eyes. As I allowed the steam to invade my lungs, I began to wonder how I should handle myself around Bella. Should I put on my usual gruff act, behaving as if I didn't give a fuck about her rejection? Avoid speaking to her altogether? Or, should I swallow what little pride I had left and beg her in front of family and friends to take me back? I just didn't know how to be with her anymore, and with what had transpired, I was left to ponder where Edward Bad Boy Cullen ended, and the real me, began.

As I thought further, second-guessing myself to the point of madness while I grabbed my musk shower gel and soaped up my body, my muscles tensed at the ramifications of seeing her beyond today. The idea of putting my true self out there, warts and all, scared the living shit out of me, and even if she chose to forgive me, who was to say that Bella would want things back the way they were? What if, instead of taking me back, she chose to relegate me to the 'friend zone'? Stupid thing was, at the one time I could do with a piece of advice, Alice had finally decided to cease her manipulative ways, giving me what I insisted I wanted all along.

The irony was not lost on me.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel from the hook on the wall, quickly drying my legs and torso before I rubbed the towel through my lengthening hair, noticing that it was much thicker and longer now…and knowing that another part of my life had come to a conclusion. As I ran my fingers through my damp tresses before tugging on it firmly, fear about it falling out no longer existed and all I fantasised about was Bella grasping a handful of my hair and pulling my lips to hers, my wayward thoughts awakening my flaccid cock.

I groaned in frustration, realising I didn't have it in me to rub one out in Jasper's bathroom, briefly picturing Alice and Jasper as I tried but failed to make my dick behave. I sauntered to the couch where my overnight bag sat, pulling out my boxers and oldest and most comfortable pair of jeans, which were threadbare and nearly white they'd been washed so many times, but, they were soft and comfortable, and their loose fit would hopefully hide a multitude of sins. Following that, I pulled out a green polo shirt, smiling bitterly as I recollected Bella telling me her favourite colour.

A thud and a frustrated 'fuck' brought me out of my thoughts as I attempted to slip on my underwear, but in my haste to dress, I nearly fell over as my toe caught in the elastic of my boxers.

"Hey, Edward, you up?" I heard Jasper as he knocked on the bedroom door, cursing under his breath once more.

_Oh, if only you knew…_

"Yeah," I shouted back as I righted myself and slid on my boxers.

"Can I come in?"

"Just a minute," I answered as I scrambled to put on my jeans, wincing as I tucked and quickly pulled my shirt on, trying to cover up my semi as best I could. I strode over to the door and opened it, and he stood there, holding two steaming cups of coffee in his hand.

"Thought you could do with a kick start to your day," he said as his well rested eyes met mine. "Holy shit Edward! Did you get any sleep at all last night?" he asked as he stared at me in alarm while I yawned and scrubbed my face with my hands.

"Not much," I confessed. "But it didn't help that I heard the two of you going at it like rabbits last night either. After that, it was kind of tough to focus on sleep." I stretched my arms in the air, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said with a sheepish grin before he offered me one of the cups. "How about we go outside and drink these…maybe have a bite to eat before you put the turkey on? I'm hungry, but Alice is still asleep and I don't have the heart to wake her up yet."

"Okay," I said and he handed me my coffee and turned and walked out of the room.

"You take it black, right?" I nodded before I followed him downstairs and through the spacious living room, smirking as I walked by the bookshelf, where the well worn copies of Alice's books stood out amongst the rare and pristine. He quickly ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of pastries, handing it to me, before he used his free hand to slide open the folding timber and glass doors without spilling a drop of coffee. A gush of crisp, early morning air filled my lungs as he showed me outside.

"Beautiful morning," he said as he walked across the perfectly clean, white tiles and sat down at the large timber outdoor setting, which was situated directly opposite a smoldering outdoor fireplace. On the other side there was a covered hot tub, surrounded by a built in barbeque and a wet bar. The gardens, still moist with dew, were beautifully manicured, and the surrounding forest also shielded us from the neighbors either side.

"Nice set up, Jasper," I commented as I stepped forward and took in the long lap pool beyond, which had a cabana with yet another wet bar and deckchairs as well as a barbeque off to the side.

"I like it. It's great for entertaining," he said with a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I bet it is…and I bet the ladies like it too," I said with a hint of sarcasm as I placed the food in the middle of the table and sat down opposite him, cupping my hands around my coffee, groaning quietly as I inhaled the bitter but welcome aroma.

"Edward, you aren't still worried about my intentions with Alice, are you?" he asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I want her to be happy…and you seem to be giving her that happiness at the moment. I guess I'm wondering how long for, after what Rosalie said," I said with conviction, watching him as I took a sip.

"I'll admit, she was right as far as the other women were concerned…but that's all in the past. You have to believe me when I tell you, Alice is the only one for me," he said sincerely.

"Really?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Of course! Besides, even if Alice had rejected me, I still would have seriously reconsidered my lifestyle." He looked me squarely in the eye with that statement, and I was fairly sure he was speaking the truth, so I decided to cut the guy a break…for now.

"Rosalie sure has a way of making a man's balls shrink, doesn't she?" I commented with a snort.

"That she does. But, as I've said before, I'm of the notion that things happen for a reason. I guess I should be grateful to her in a way. Rosalie Hale was my wake up call, and if I hadn't hooked up with her, I may never have changed my ways," he said with conviction.

"There is one thing I'm curious about though, Jasper. On some level, you must have been attracted to Rosalie. I just can't understand how you could go from someone like her to someone like Alice."

"It wasn't without great effort…" he said, cringing as he took a sip of coffee.

"Why did you do it then?" I asked, curious, trying to understand. I knew Rosalie was attractive, but she had such an ugly side to her that I just couldn't understand how somebody like Jasper could even contemplate being with her, especially considering the obvious…that Jasper could pretty much have any woman he wanted.

"I wanted to know Alice so bad, Edward, and I guess I got a little desperate. I've loved your sister for a very long time, but she refused to open up to me, so I seduced Rose to get what I wanted. Call it arrogance…idiocy, insanity; call it whatever you like, but Alice's rejection drove me to do things I never thought I'd ever be capable of doing."

"Jesus…and I thought I had rejection issues," I said, incredulous. "But I do understand how a woman can drive you to do anything to have her."

"Yeah, well I guess we do have that in common," Jasper laughed as he placed his cup on the table and leant forward. "Speaking of which, how are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there. I still have no idea what I'm doing, or how I should behave when I see her, but other than that, I'm just fucking great." I chuckled humorlessly, and Jasper pursed his lips and rubbed his fingers along his jaw before he spoke.

"Just be yourself, Edward. It seems to me that holding part of your true self back from her was what got you into this situation in the first place."

"What? No plan to manipulate her so that she will blindingly submit to my charms?" I asked with a forced laugh, swallowing nervously as I waited for his answer.

"Nope. And don't expect any interference from Alice, either. You're on your own, buddy," he said with a wry smile.

"I thought as much. It's just that I'm not really that confident…"

"Oh come on, man, think about it. You must've done something right for her to like you in the first place," he argued with more logic than I liked.

"But that was when I was pretending," I argued feebly.

"Bullshit. You ain't that good an actor. I bet when things got intimate, got serious between you two…it was you who held her in your arms, not some trumped up version of you that Alice concocted in that wonderfully imaginative little head of hers."

"I guess I never thought about it that way," I said. Sure, when I was with Bella, I was constantly watching what I revealed to her to keep Alice's identity a secret, but what I did reveal about myself was nothing but the truth…the real me. All I'd really done was bring out my bastardly side a touch more than I was used to… and, of course, left out some of the facts about my family history. "But it doesn't matter if she won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry you were hurt in the fallout…but you have to know my intentions were only to get closer to Alice…never to hurt you or Bella," he whispered sincerely.

"I know," I admitted as I took another sip and placed the cup on the table. "But there's no need to apologize. You didn't make us lie to Bella…and if anything I have you to thank for the time I did get with her. If it wasn't for you, I may never have gotten that chance."

"Edward, please don't thank me. I don't exactly feel like I deserve it."

"Alright…I'll wait until I get her back, then I'll give you a big ol' kiss!" I said with a smile. Jasper slid the plate toward me and I picked up a blueberry Danish and shoved it in my mouth in two bites, while Jasper just watched me and smirked.

"I'll look forward to it," he said with a smile as the rising sun filtered through, its subtle warmth taking the bite out of the morning air, making me feel alive in so many ways. "So, are we cool, my friend?"

"Yeah, we're cool," I answered, and added, "friend," his face lighting up like a Christmas tree in response. And after all he'd done, I really did consider him a friend, probably the only one I'd ever had, and I wanted him to know that.

"I think we should eat dinner out here…what do you think?"he suggested.

"Great idea, but I'll have to put the turkey on soon if you want to eat by two," I said, pulling out my phone to check the time, noting I'd need to get a move on. "You'd better go wake up my little apprentice."

"Ah, sure, but before we do…can I ask you something?" I'd never seen Jasper look so awkward before, and his fierce blush and frown told me that we were about to have a very serious conversation.

"Okay," I answered with trepidation.

"I know that I'd be asking your parents if they were still alive…but since you're the only living relative and so close to Alice I thought I'd ask you."

"Ask me what?" I swallowed heavily before knocking back the rest of my coffee, hoping that by doing so, it meant the caffeine would kick in a little faster. I knew what he was going to ask…but right in that moment, I just had no idea how I felt about it.

"Well, I was planning on asking Alice a question…but I wanted your blessing beforehand. I know it seems a bit old fashioned and it won't make a difference either way, but I want your approval regardless. Edward…I want to ask Alice to marry me."

"I figured as much," I whispered, swallowing convulsively. "But Jasper, are you sure? This all seems to be moving pretty fast..."

"It may seem like that to you, but I already told you, Edward. She's it for me. My other half. I want to marry her…and last night I actually called her my wife when I was half asleep. Even semi-conscious, it seems I want to make things official."

"So because you called her your wife when you were half asleep, you now feel obligated to propose to her?" I asked in annoyance.

"Of course not!" he snapped, his rising voice getting my back up.

"It was just a question…and a valid one, I might add," I explained.

"I'll admit that last night wasn't planned, but my slip-up made me realize what I'd known all along. I want to marry Alice, more than I've ever wanted anything. Now I understand you and I haven't known each other very long, but one thing you'll come to learn about me is that I never make any important decisions based on obligation."

"And what if I was to say no?" I asked, testing him to gauge exactly how serious he was.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter either way…I'd like to have your approval to ask her, but I'm asking her whether I have it or not. So? You gonna be a friend and tell me what you think?" he asked in a deep but firm voice. I'd never seen such determination, such fire in him before. He all but glared at me, the truth and conviction in his eyes clear as he waited for my answer.

Boy, if I was someone like Rosalie, I'd sure be making him suffer right about now…but, I just didn't have the heart to do it.

Plus, he scared me a little when he looked like this.

I sat there in silence for a few moments, contemplating his request, and I studied his expression as he fixed his eyes on mine and waited patiently. Sitting perfectly still, leaning closer as if he was challenging whatever doubts I might be harboring, he never looked away. I thought about the man who sat before me, knowing in my balls that I couldn't fault the guy's tenacity, loyalty or his affection for my sister. Nor could I deny the fact that he always put her needs, as well as the needs of others ahead of his own, so I couldn't even accuse him of being selfish. Even when he'd manipulated Rosalie to get what he wanted, he spent the rest of the time trying to make up for his grave error in judgment. And more than anything, I respected him. He was a savvy businessman, and he seemed willing to go out on a limb for those he cared about, and prove to the world, without a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to give his all to Alice and their relationship.

"Okay Jasper, okay," I agreed, looking away from him first, a little frustrated that I'd lost our staring match as I stood up and picked up my empty cup. "You have my blessing. But hurt one hair on her head, and you'll soon regret the day we met. Refill?"I asked. He let out a sharp breath, his relief instantaneous, and as he stood to his feet and walked around the table, I briefly thought about fleeing as I wondered what he was about to do. Before I had the chance to escape, however, he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, buddy," he whispered, smiling as he held on for a few seconds longer than I thought appropriate. I wasn't used to being hugged by man, except for my father, so I wasn't entirely sure what was deemed socially acceptable.

"Err, you're welcome," I said, suddenly feeling more than uncomfortable as he finally let go and I turned to head inside before spotting my sister out of the corner of my eye.

"Good morning!" Alice squealed as she walked through the door, holding a tray that contained her favourite tea and a croissant with jam…and wearing a huge grin.

"Sweetheart," Jasper said with sheer relief as he leant in and kissed her on the forehead before showing her to the table and pulling out a timber chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said as she sat down picked up the pastry, nibbling at it. Jasper followed suit and sat down next to her before she added, "So, what was all the hugging about?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Alice," I said, lowering my head, feigning regret. "But we can't possibly keep this a secret from you any longer." Jasper stared at me through widened eyes as he gave me his best 'what the fuck?' expression.

"Edward," Jasper growled as he shook his head infinitesimally, silently willing me to keep my mouth shut.

"No Jasper, I can't hide it any longer. I'm sorry Alice, but you're gonna have to find yourself a new boyfriend. Jasper just declared his love for me, and well…how could I help but return his affections?" I said, batting my eyelashes as I strode over and sat on his lap before I threw my arm around Jasper's shoulder, holding back the laughter that was dying to escape my lungs. Once Jasper recovered from the initial shock of my actions, he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before we all burst out laughing and began planning for the day ahead…

**BPOV**

I didn't sleep well that night, and even after we'd packed and hit the road, my stomach was tied in knots as we left Forks. Not only did I have to let Jake down easy and tell him Port Angeles was off, I had the added bonus of having him tell me he'd heard from Emmett. Apparently Em wanted to use some shots that he had of Jake from when we were friends, and when Jake gave the go-ahead, I was nervous about what pictures he'd be showing. Questioning whether or not I should ask him about his part in the book, it also left me wondering how things were going to go with Jake if I saw him again, considering what he'd confessed to me on my father's front porch. But, when I ended the call with Jake, I decided to keep my mouth shut and brush all my questions under the carpet. I didn't want Emmett to feel guilty about anything to do with his launch, and knew it was more important to be a supportive friend to him. I also didn't want to complicate things with Edward, considering what had happened, so I decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

Yeah, kill me now.

As per usual, my life was being dictated by the actions of others, and as much as there was no ill-intent on Jake's or Emmett's part, I still fucking hated it. If people would only just stay the hell away, I'd be fine. And, don't get me started on the little note Jasper left me on his business card. Fuck! What was I supposed to say to that? For one, Jasper was inferring that I already loved Edward, and that he loved me, which was nothing but a bunch of bullshit. I mean, yeah, he'd had an effect on me…but it was all smoke and mirrors as far as I could tell. Who's to say anything he told me about himself was true?

I didn't know Edward Cullen, or Alice for that matter, so whatever I felt for either of them was all based on a lie.

Yep. Nothing like a long drive without anything else to do but listen to the police radio or chat to dear old Dad, who had proceeded to begin lecturing me on how I should run my life.

"So, Jake told me he wants you back, Bella," Charlie said after a long silence as we pulled in an hour out of Seattle to stop for a coffee.

"He had no right to do that," I answered indignantly as I sipped on my latte, wanting to do nothing but dive head-first into the cup and disappear.

"You do realise he still thinks he has a shot, don't you?" he asked.

"He's dreaming if he thinks that. I've already set him straight, Dad. It's not my fault if he chooses to believe otherwise."

"No, I guess not, but you can't deny you need to make some decisions…put things right before anyone gets hurt," he said, his comments frustrating me as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I know. And I will…in my own time and on my own terms," I said, beginning to get a little agitated, feeling determined not to allow anyone to coerce me into doing anything until I was good and ready.

"Okay, Bella. But, don't leave things too long. You never know when you'll lose people in your life…I know this by experience," he said with a huff. "Did I ever tell you I was in love once?"

"I gather you're not talking about Mom…" He shook his head, lowering his gaze to the table.

"It was before I met your mother, and the thing is, because I didn't fight for what I wanted, I lost her," he said softly, his tone tinged with regret.

Well, if this wasn't a strange turn of events.

"Dad…who was she? Someone I know?" I asked.

"No…Susan moved away before you were born. I ended things before they really started because her father would never allow us to marry, and I thought it was the right thing to do. That one decision changed my fate forever, because after that, I dated your mother to make Susan see that it was a mistake…to push her away." He swallowed heavily as his eyes met mine and he forced a smile before finishing his coffee.

"Oh shit, Dad. That's a really harsh thing to do. Did she love you too?"

"I can't be sure if it was love or just a crush, but yes, I'm sure she had feelings for me as well. But instead of standing up to her old man, I ended up dating your mother to forget her."

"Are you saying you never loved Mom? That she was your rebound girl?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh I think we cared for one another deeply, but no…I'm sorry to say I don't think that either of us really loved each other. We were just too young and stupid to recognise it," he confessed with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," I said, upset in one sense that my father basically admitted that marrying Mom was a mistake, but relieved that I now had more of an understanding of the way he was back then, when we were still a family.

"I'm not sorry about it all, Bella. If your mother and I didn't get together, we wouldn't have had you…so although I'm sad over losing Susan, I can't possibly regret how my life, and how you turned out."

He placed his hand on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. What he'd said made so much sense, and as hurt as I was that my parents probably only married and subsequently stayed together because of me, I finally felt as though I was beginning to understand him, and in turn my mother, a little more. And it wasn't just that. He'd just confessed that he was proud of how I turned out, and that was something he'd never done before.

His behaviour since losing the one he loved all made sense, and I now realised that I was the same as he was back then, my prickly behaviour pushing people away, while underneath the surface I hurt because those I cared for allowed me to do it far too easily. Blinking back tears, I tried with all my might to give him an understanding smile.

"Bella, please don't beat yourself up over the decisions your mother and I made. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, I just don't want you regretting something just because you're too pig-headed to allow those you care about in your life," he said, giving me an eye roll. And with that, he was back to his old self, his moment of weakness gone in a flash.

"Jesus…I wonder who I got that pig-headedness from in the first place?" I said, giving him a questioning stare.

"I have no idea," Charlie said with a shrug as he left some cash on the table and stood. "I just hope you use that one little personality trait to fight for what you want, instead of using it as an excuse to give up on what you know you can't live without."

"Okay, Charlie…I get it, and I'll think about it," I said, and he gave me a victorious smile.

"So, are you ready to go have a nice Thanksgiving now?"

"Sure, sure," I answered as I inhaled the rest of my coffee and stood, feeling suddenly anxious to get there.

~BBC~

The traffic was lighter than expected, so we ended up arriving a little early. We pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car and gasped as I stood in front of the most beautiful home I'd ever seen. Charlie let out a whistle, seemingly just as impressed as he got out and unloaded our contributions to today's torture. I took the food, while Charlie grabbed the wine and beer I had insisted we bring. As we approached the door and I took a deep, shaky breath and went to knock, Jasper opened the door before I had the chance.

"Welcome to my humble home, Miss Bella, Charlie," Jasper said with a warm smile as he opened the door and stepped aside, allowing us to enter. He shook my father's hand and gave me a wink, and I couldn't help but notice how handsome Jasper looked. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, and wearing those snakeskin boots again.

"Wow, Jasper, you sure do look purdy," I said, joking nervously.

"Well thank you kindly ma'am," he said, his dimples showing as his smiled broadened as he placed his hand on my back and led me inside.

I drew in a gasp as I stared wide-eyed at the marbled foyer, the white walls, a massive timber hallstand and high ceilings with a massive chandelier that stood high above the staircase, this one area alone bigger than my whole apartment. "Shit Jasper, this is some huge assed house!" I said.

"My home is your home, darlin'. I'll give you a tour later…meanwhile Emmett and Riley are all alone out back. Why don't you go and keep them company while I take this to the kitchen?" Taking the dish from me, he pointed toward the massive living room doorway, and added, "And Charlie, you can put the beer in the fridge outside if you like." Even though I was relieved that my best friend was here for moral support, my stomach began doing flip flops now that I realised I was in the same house as Edward and Alice.

"Is he…"

Jasper nodded. "They're in the kitchen slaving away…now go on outside and relax…maybe get yourself a drink."

"Good idea," I said as Charlie shot me a disapproving stare. I didn't give a shit…and if having a few drinks meant I'd get through today without losing it, I was all for a little Dutch courage.

Jasper walked through the doorway to the huge dining area, disappearing through a swinging door at the end of the room, which I assumed led to the kitchen. Charlie jabbed me in the ribs and indicate his hand toward the living room and as we entered, my mouth fell open at the sight of the massive collection of rare books and the huge marble fireplace with a white rug spread out in front of it, the hearth surrounded by plush leather couches. And the windows, which overlooked the street and the city on one side, and the yard and adjoining forest on the other…well the whole room was just spectacular.

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed as I scanned the room, its décor screaming masculinity while at the same time, there wasn't a thing out of place.

"Jesus, the publishing business is more lucrative than I thought!" Charlie said as he led the way toward glass doors which folded out to a beautiful outdoor area.

"Bellcakes!" Emmett shouted as he jumped to his feet and raced toward me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Long time no see, Em," I said as he kissed me on the cheek before letting me go, looking all sorts of fine dressed in a blue button down shirt and faded jeans. "Riley," I said as I pulled him in for a hug too, silently thanking him for sending Jasper my way.

"You're looking gorgeous!" Riley said as he stared at me. I'd thrown on my favourite jeans and red dress shirt, deciding that dressing up for today wasn't such a good idea, telling myself that I wasn't out to impress anyone.

Yeah, I was delusional.

"Me? Nah. But you, on the other hand, are looking particularly handsome today," I said, noting how conservatively dressed he was, and how his white shirt, open at the neck and his khaki pants looked so hot against the tone of his flawless skin.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Emmett said as he turned toward Charlie. "And I'm so happy to finally meet you, Charlie." He shook Charlie's hand with a firm grasp, and Charlie nodded in return.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet the one person who can put up with my daughter. You must have the patience of a saint!" Charlie laughed. I stood there, gobsmacked. Even though Charlie had known for some time that my best friend was gay, I half expected him to freak out when I finally introduced them. I felt like I was in an alternate universe with the way he'd been acting lately, and his behaviour now just proved it.

"And Charlie, this is my boyfriend and employer, Riley," Emmett added with a look of pride on his face as he took Charlie's beer and headed for the wet bar. Charlie nodded and shook Riley's hand as Emmett added, "Now how about I make us all one of my special Thanksgiving champagne cocktails?"

EPOV

I watched out the window as they pulled in the driveway, laughing nervously as I noted her father's obvious occupation. Before they came inside, I took a deep breath as I headed back to the kitchen to baste the turkey again, steeling myself for what was to come.

"Edward, here's the yams," Jasper said as he burst through the door, kissing Alice on her brow as she picked up the saucepan and tipped my home made cranberry sauce into a small dish.

"Thanks," I said as I lifted the tin foil and inhaled the sweet aroma of Bella's yams, closing my eyes as I imagined her peeling the vegetables. "Mmmm…this smells delicious."

"Man, are you whipped," Jasper joked as he grabbed Alice from behind and kissed her on the throat, caressing her arms.

"Yeah and I can see you're not," I quipped sarcastically as I covered them and opened the oven door, carefully placing them above the turkey to heat.

Alice and I had spent the morning cooking, shooting the breeze and generally enjoying each other's company while we prepared the food. She followed everything I said, and even complimented me on my special macadamia nut stuffing. It was surreal. I just couldn't get over how things just clicked with us now. There was no pressure to be anything more than two siblings catching up on each other's lives…no longer were there any hidden agendas, or any devious plans to be executed. Instead, there was a free and easy rapport between us that had never been there before, and I had to admit, I liked it. Alice, so it seemed, was finally done with playing games, and for that, I couldn't be more relieved.

Jasper had left us alone for the most part, spending time in between his office and outside cleaning the pool and tidying the yard, while Alice helped me cook and also set the outdoor table beautifully with Jasper's finest white linens, crockery and cutlery. Alice then made a centrepiece consisting of a range of exotic fruits to set the table off nicely and as I watched my sister going about each task, stealing kisses and glances of Jasper whenever the moment arose, I knew that I could indeed picture her living here as his wife. And after all her sacrifice, and all the shit that had happened since, nobody was more deserving of a happily ever after. She finally seemed content in her life, and as she spoke so affectionately of Jasper while we cooked, telling me about his relentless pursuit of her, I knew that without fear or doubt, he was her other half, just as much as she was his.

And as envious as I was about her finding her true love, at the same time, I couldn't deny wanting my sister to be happy either.

Breaking me out of my musings, Jasper waved a glass of red under my nose, which I gratefully accepted. "I thought you could use this," he said.

"It's like you read my mind," I answered.

"How far away is dinner?" he asked.

I opened the oven door and gave the turkey another basting, and checked my watch before turning the temperature down.

"About a half hour," I answered as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Sue and Seth," Alice said with a smile.

"Why don't you two go join everyone outside while I get the door," Jasper suggested. I immediately inhaled the rest of my wine and poured myself another before I removed my apron and poured Alice one as well.

"Let's get this over with," I said as I offered Alice my arm…

**A/N: I know…you can kill me now, but considering there's a part I in the chapter title, you'd probably figured that it was going to go longer than one chapter. There's a lot in my head to leak out with this dinner, and I needed to stop here so that when they're all in the same room together, I can include everything I wanted. **

**Thanks for your support. Please hit that button and encourage me to continue, as with my life at present, I'm struggling to get this out. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by your response to my last chapter…and your wonderful words of support and love. I haven't been able to reply to my reviews unfortunately, as I've been busy writing 3 WIPs as well as devising in my evil mind a oneshot for the winner of the Junkin for Joplins charity auction! The lovely penguincullen had the winning bid, and has kindly allowed me to write her prize and post it for you all, which is absolutely amazing of her! Not only did she contribute much needed money for the cause, she's allowing it to be enjoyed by all! Thank you my lovely! I shall get on to it as soon as I'm able!**

**Now for some pimpage. Totteacher (aka author of Captive which is A MUST READ) and I have been writing a collab, Isle of Enchantment, for some time now. It has been nominated for a Shimmer Award (Best Fluff). Voting opens on 8****th**** July and the link to the awards site is on my profile. Please give us a vote…we'd really appreciate it! Apparently the voting tab has been causing problems, but I hope it's resolved by the time you head on over.**

**I hope you enjoy this lighter chapter. I also hope I don't confuse things with the multi POV's but I have to write who's speaking loudest to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm very fond of champagne cocktails! It makes me do naughty things…(for realz folks – try this one…and it works well with any fruit…rockmelon is my fave but since Edward's rather fond of strawberries…well you get my drift)**

**CHAPTER 41 – GIVING OF THANKS, PART II**

**BPOV**

I watched as Emmett opened the mini fridge and retrieved a bowl of freshly sliced strawberries, a bottle of Moet & Chandon Grand Vintage, and I watched as he took some clean champagne flutes from the tray next to the sink and carefully set them down.

He picked up a small pair of tongs and grabbed the fruit, popping a few slices into each flute, and then grabbed the bottle of vanilla Galliano, adding a generous nip that more than covered the fruit, allowing the smooth, yellow liquid to seep in.

Riley took the bottle in his hand and deftly peeled back the foil before expertly removing the cork, smiling as it exploded in his hand with a loud pop.

"I can see you've done that before, Riley," I remarked, watching as not a drop was spilled. His delicate hand gripped the bottle, and as he tilted each glass and poured the champagne, he shot me a wink and handed me a glass.

"Once or twice. It kind of comes with the territory," he answered. "Now tell me what you think of that!"

I took a small sip of the cocktail, moaning as I closed my eyes. "Delicious," I said in approval as I took another sip of the mixture of dry champagne, the Galliano and fruit subtly enriching and sweetening the flavour.

"Now be careful, Bellacakes. Two of those and you're anybody's," Em warned as he offered Charlie one.

"Thanks," Charlie said, raising an eyebrow in approval as he took a small sip. I knew he wasn't into cocktails, and would much prefer a beer, but he smiled and accepted the drink anyway. "And I'll make sure she gets home safely."

"Well if you're the designated driver, I suggest you stick to one…then maybe some light beer. These cocktails kind of sneak up on you, Charlie," Riley said with a wicked grin as I heard a gasp right before I sensed the presence of more company.

"Charlie?" I heard a somehow familiar voice say as we all turned toward the sound.

"What the?" Charlie managed as their eyes locked, and she nodded slowly.

Charlie turned as white as a sheet, his mouth gaping open and then shutting just quickly as he took in the sight of the familiar waitress, who looked spectacular in a cream silk shirt and black dress pants. Next to her stood a guy around my age who had to be family – he looked so very much like her. Jasper quickly followed the two of them outside, but before he could utter a word, Charlie handed me his drink, his gaze never leaving the woman standing before him.

"Yes…it's me…" she whispered as the man who stood next to her gently elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. You remember my nephew, Seth, don't you? Harry's son?"

"I…" Charlie stood there unmoving, still unable to utter a coherent word, and as I cleared my throat, Jasper moved forward and stood next to an unusually quiet Emmett.

"Um, Dad?" I whispered awkwardly.

He shook his head, as if trying to jolt himself out of his stupor, and stepped forward to shake Seth's hand. "Seth…yes of course. I haven't laid eyes on you since…"

"I know…the funeral. Nice to see you again," Seth said with a wide grin.

And then, realising that he was making a fool of himself, Charlie found his voice. "This is my daughter, Isabella. Bella, this is Susan and Seth Clearwater," Charlie said, his expression though shocked, was softening as he pointed toward me and back to the two of them. "Sue and I…well we go way back."

I stood there, my mouth gaping, as the truth hit me like a tidal wave. Susan? This woman was _the_ Susan? _Oh fuck! I need another drink!_

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Susan said with an awkward smile.

"You two know each other?" Charlie asked in surprise, nudging me a little.

"Yes, we've met. Bella's a customer from work," Susan explained, giving me a smile.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before!" Emmett shrieked, bringing me back to reality. "I'm Emmett McCarty, and this is my boyfriend, Riley Biers."

"Nice to meet you, Riley," Susan said, as Seth moved forward and introduced himself.

As the introductions continued, I downed the rest of my drink and turned to the wet bar, placing my empty down while I tried to compose myself. And then, I felt him…and it was as if a storm was brewing, even though the sun shone brightly. As if everything else disappeared except him. The air was crackling with electricity and I felt every hair stand on end, every muscle tense. He was here…standing mere feet away.

I shivered as I suddenly felt a set of green eyes bore into the side of my head before both he and Alice moved through the door and quietly stood next to Sue and Seth. Alice gave me a tentative smile while Edward's eyes roamed over every part of me before returning to look right at my face. Shit. This was gonna be one long afternoon. I took a huge gulp of Charlie's drink, realising he wouldn't need it any longer. Charlie was still standing there, dumbfounded and oblivious to the fact that Edward, the asshole he wanted to bring Bessie to teach a lesson to, was standing right next to Susan, staring at me like I was something to eat _and _looking absolutely fuckhot in his jeans and green shirt.

"I just can't believe you're here…how?" Charlie asked as the shock and pallor finally left his face, and the colour returned to his cheeks, along with a hint of a shy smile.

"Oh, well I'm a family friend," Susan explained, pointing toward Edward and Alice, and as Charlie's gaze finally broke away from Susan and focused on Edward, I felt my body tense, and I was suddenly concerned about what he was going to do next.

But, as I had apparently been thrown into some weird soap opera, instead of doing what I thought he might once face to face with the two people that hurt me more than anyone else had, Charlie took a step forward and smiled genuinely at Edward and his sister.

"Well any friend of Susan's is a friend of mine. I'm Charlie, Bella's Dad. And you are?" Charlie asked with a raised brow.

"Edward Cullen, and this is my sister, Alice," Edward said, swallowing heavily as his eyes darted between Susan and my Dad, his reaction to the two of them telling me he knew something about their past as well. Alice didn't look like she had any idea at all, her astonished and confused expression telling me as much. Charlie reached out and shook Edward's hand, his arm errantly brushing against Susan's as he did.

"Oh, sorry," Dad apologised as he slowly withdrew his hand from Edward's grasp. As much as I was reeling over the fact that Dad's first love was here, I was thankful too. Susan's presence seemed to be soothing the savage beast…something I never thought I'd live to see. I'd never seen my father this…giddy, this full of life before.

"Nice to finally meet you. I have to say you two have been quite the topic of conversation around my house this past week," Charlie said, stifling a laugh.

_Oh, he did not just say that!_

"Dad!" I whined petulantly, and Edward stared at his shoes, scrubbing his perfectly shaved face with his fingers, clearly as embarrassed as I was.

"Um…oh," Alice said awkwardly before Jasper, as always, intervened at just the right time. Leave it to Dad to be the only one able to render Alice Cullen speechless.

"Well, since all the introductions have been made, how about we all have a drink before dinner? I know I could sure use one!" Jasper said as he clapped his hands, the sound breaking the tension as Charlie walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for Susan. Trying to get a handle on my emotions, I inhaled the rest of Charlie's cocktail, suddenly feeling a little light-headed as Emmett approached.

"Bellacakes! You naughty girl!" Emmett admonished in a whisper with a wicked glint in his eye as I handed him my glass.

I punched him in the arm and stood on my toes, forcing Em to lean closer as I whispered, "Yeah well, sue me. I feel like I've been dropped into a fucking episode of Days of Our Lives…so…fill her up!"

"I understand…but just be careful, okay?" Em said under his breath, shooting Edward a quick warning glance before opening the fridge and handing me a bottle of water. "I'll make you another if you drink this first. You need to keep hydrated, and besides, I don't want anyone thinking they can take advantage of you."

_Oh, kill me now!_

I sat down at one end of the table, two seats from Riley, patting the seat next to me as Em sat down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Charlie immediately sat next to Sue and Seth on the other end, absorbing himself in everything about her as the three of them chatted. Edward and Alice disappeared inside, and I noticed the two vacant seats were directly opposite me, and as I inhaled the rest of my water before picking up the cocktail and taking a large sip, Jasper brought out various bottles of red and white wine and placed them on either end of the table.

Moments later, Edward and Alice emerged from the kitchen with the food, and the turkey, my yams, some green beans and the creamiest looking mashed potato I'd ever seen graced the table.

"So folks, I'd like to make a toast," Jasper said, hesitating while everyone poured themselves a drink. "Here's to health and friendship, laughter and love," Jasper said as he raised his glass of red wine in the air.

Edward and Alice both raised their glasses and clanked them against Jasper's before the three of them turned and stared directly at me, waiting, the tension so thick all of a sudden, I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

I reached over and touched my glass against Jasper's before I shot Edward and Alice a cold stare, silently telling them I wasn't ready, or quite drunk enough to kiss and make up.

"I'll be right back…forgot the gravy and the cranberries," Edward muttered as he stood up and headed inside and as I watched his ass move in those jeans, I shook my head and downed the rest of my drink, and swayed a bit when I pushed back my chair and stood.

"Me too," I said as I poured myself a glass of white wine before pulling out my cigarettes and making my way through the pool gate, heading to the cabana right next to the pool, ignoring the six sets of eyes I felt piercing the back of my head as I fantasised I was alone.

I took in the surrounds and the view of the forest, I closed my eyes briefly, trying to leave the weirdness behind and absorb the peace that this place radiated…knowing full well my solitude was to be short-lived. It only took a few deep drags of my cigarette before I heard the gate open and clink shut and sensed her behind me.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked as she hesitated, and out of the corner of my eye I saw here fiddling with her glass of wine.

"It's a free country," I answered uncaringly, inhaling another drag before taking a few long gulps of wine, my head buzzing from the excess alcohol and the lack of oxygen to my brain.

"Congratulations on the book deal," she said softly as she sat down opposite me.

"Thanks. Since you've chosen to fuck with my life, I suppose I have you to thank for that, too, do I?" I queried, glancing toward her before I took another belt before placing the wine down on the glass table.

"Not at all. I had no idea Jasper offered anything to you until he'd already made up his mind." I had to give it to her. She did sound sincere, and I knew Jasper wouldn't have allowed himself to be manipulated by anyone. Didn't stop me from being pissed with her, though.

"Whatever," I said flippantly, standing up and leaning over the pool fence, flicking the ash of my cigarette onto the lush grass before taking one last drag and crushing it under my foot.

And then, I heard her sniffle. And she let out a shaky sigh. And when she spoke, as much as I wanted to push her into this pool and maybe hold her head under the water for a few seconds longer than would probably be acceptable, I just didn't have the strength to kick her while she was down.

"I…I…know it's probably never going to be enough, but Bella…I truly am sorry about what I did." I spun around to look at her, and she had her head bowed and was staring at her glass as her shoulders shook with sobs.

There were so many ways I could have dealt with this, and my first instinct was to shoot the bitch down in flames. Like I'd always done. Like…when I wanted to push those I cared about away from me for good. It would be so easy…so final. My life would be simple. Yeah, I'd be alone, but I wouldn't be hurt by anyone anymore. I glanced back toward the house, taking in the concerned expressions of those sitting at the table as they watched on in silence, and as Edward emerged from the house with the gravy and cranberries in his hands, he froze on the spot, his expression desperate as his eyes darted between Alice and me.

And that's when I realised I just couldn't do it. I wasn't that person anymore. And those people up there…well with the exception of Sue and Seth, meant more to me than anyone else had. I knew this was about something different…something more. This was a test…and as Jasper cocked a brow, his eyes pleading with me to make things easy for all concerned, I knew that though I had a stubborn streak, I was tired.

Tired of pushing people away.

Tired of being a cold, harsh bitch.

Tired of hanging on other's coattails without having a genuine friend I could actually call my own.

"Oh fuck it!" I hissed, making Alice jump.

I sat down again, trying to make her eyes meet mine, which they finally did, her quivering mouth telling me she was only a few harsh words away from losing it completely.

"I understand," she sobbed as she moved to get up.

"No you don't…wait just a minute, for fuck's sake!" I growled as I grasped her wrist, causing her to rest her ass down on the chair once more.

Seeing her so distressed caused a horrible pain to form in the pit of my stomach, and though I knew I had every right to tear her a new asshole, getting angry with her wasn't going to achieve anything and I wanted to come to a resolution on this. I was sick of feeling hurt and angry. Huh. Apparently, I wanted to solve this. My inebriated state had obviously softened my views about her, about this whole fucked up situation, and while I felt vulnerable in my loosened state, I also felt like the edge was taken off my temper enough that I could talk to the woman without wanting to strangle her.

"Sorry," she whispered, her hazel eyes finally meeting mine as I let her go.

And so, without much thought of the fallout, I decided to take a leap of faith and I took a deep breath, vowing to myself that I wouldn't stop until I told her how I felt.

"How could you hurt me like that? I've never, ever been so fucking humiliated in my life!" I vented, not really wanting her to answer, but wanting her to know how much it had affected me. She opened her mouth to respond, but I interjected. "Just let me get this out." She nodded mutely and I continued. "You had no right to interfere in my life, but, oh no, that didn't stop you, did it? You and your brother just went ahead and did it anyway!" I seethed.

My voice was threatening to break the sound barrier, but I managed to keep it down. I didn't want everyone hearing what I had to say, or for Thanksgiving to be ruined. I glanced toward the house, and they were all talking quietly among themselves while taking tentative glances at us every now and again. Well, everyone except for Edward. He still stood there, frozen, gaping at me until Sue got up and took the food from him, before placing it on the table and grabbing his arm to pull him to his seat.

"Yes," she answered, tears making their way down her face.

And then, as I watched Edward's sad and regretful expression accompany Alice's sobs, I knew it without a word of a lie. Of course Alice and Edward may owe me an apology, but I owed them one just as much. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but watching her cry and taking in his heartbroken expression made me realise they'd been hurt by me, too. Realising this felt like I had just been slapped in the face, and it fucking stung. For all our sakes, we had to resolve this, and even if we were never friends again, we needed to put this shit behind us so we could at least work together.

Unable to stand it any longer, I said, "I think we need Edward in on this conversation."

EPOV

"Huh?" I answered distractedly as Jasper elbowed me in my ribs, and I realised Emmett's lips were moving, but I hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"I was just apologising to you for punching you in the face…and was wondering if it's still okay I use your pictures next weekend?" he laughed, his nervous expression making me think I could make him suffer, but I had other things to concern with and was so distracted, I didn't care about torturing him.

"Yes, Emmett. It's all good," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand, the frown never leaving my face.

"Thank you, Edward," Riley said as he wrapped his arm around Emmett's shoulder and gave him a squeeze before I turned my head back toward the pool area, watching as Bella laid into my sister. As much as I was relieved things with Emmett had been worked out, all I cared in that moment was getting Jasper to rescue Alice while I threw Bella over my shoulder and stole her away.

"Well, the girls look like they won't be long, so how about you start carving the turkey, Charlie?" Jasper asked as he took out a lighter and lit the candles which sat amongst the centrepiece.

"Oh, sure," Charlie answered as Jasper picked up the carving knife and handed it to Bella's father. Things were just so strange. Not only had Charlie been the Charlie that Sue had told me about, but because of them meeting once more, my hide had been saved. With the way Bella saw how Charlie reacted to them being reunited, I immediately knew Sue had saved the day once more without even realising.

In a way, it was a blessing…the two of them being a welcome distraction to the only other elephant plodding around this huge estate, their gentle touches and knowing glances making even the easygoing Seth roll his eyes.

After that, the voices of those around me disappeared as I watched them intently, my body ready and willing to respond to the situation as needed.

A combined sense of relief and concern washed over me as a scowling Bella raised her arm and waved me over. "Well, Edward, it appears you're on. It seems she's done chewing out Alice, so good luck. I hope you make it out alive!" Emmett said with a chuckle before his expression turned deadly serious. "I would suggest you don't make her any angrier than she already is, okay?"

"That's the last thing I plan on doing right now," I said as I stood and swallowed my wine before I headed over and opened the pool gate.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I approached the two of them. Alice wiped a tear away and nodded her head, trying unsuccessfully to smile as her body shook.

"Sit down, Edward. I only plan on saying this once, so listen up," Bella ordered in a huff as I quickly sat next to my sister.

"Bella, wait. Before you say anything, I just want to apologise to you. I know it's not much of a consolation after everything that's happened, but I want you to know how sorry I am for hurting you," I said as I gazed intently into those beautiful eyes, which at this moment were glinting with anger, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Bella said. "Now let me get this out before I lose my nerve and make a run for that forest over there." She picked up her wine and drained the rest from the glass before heading over to the wet bar and grabbing three Coronas and a bottle opener from the fridge.

We each opened our bottles and took a drink in silence before Bella inhaled a deep breath and sat down to face us.

"Okay here goes. I was telling Alice here how much the two of you hurt me. Not only did you lie to me, you also used me, played with my emotions and humiliated me."

I opened my mouth to apologise once more, but she held her hand up to stop me. I shut my mouth, and Alice took a nervous breath before nodding in agreement as Bella continued.

"But…I deserved it," she admitted quietly, taking a long pull of her beer.

"No you…"

She slammed her bottle on the table and said angrily, cutting me off, "Will you just shut the hell up and let me finish?"

"Go ahead. We won't interrupt," Alice assured as she shot me a warning glare.

"Alright! Jesus, okay," I mumbled.

"If I hadn't been such a bitch to the both of you, none of this would have happened, so as much as you've been assholes since, I'm to blame for this whole thing starting in the first place." And then, she sat up straight, nervously twirling her hair before she said softly, sincerely as her eyes met mine, "Edward, I'm sorry I called you a freak. If anyone here's a freak, it's me, not you…and I had no right to hurt you the way I did."

I opened my mouth but didn't say a word, nodding in acceptance before she turned toward my sister.

"And Alice? I'm sorry I put Edward down when all you were trying to do was get the two of us to meet."

And then, a traitorous tear rolled down Bella's cheek and she sniffed, my hand twitching as I fought the urge to wipe it away. As much as her apology was good news, I still had no idea how she felt about us now. And that wasn't a conversation I wanted to have here, in front of my sister.

"So, are we good?" Alice asked tentatively.

"Well we do have a book to collaborate on…and I don't exactly feel like working with you two if we're not at least friends. It would be a pain in my ass and I'm sure yours…wouldn't you agree?" Bella's words were becoming slurred as she spoke, and I knew she needed to get some food into her before she passed out.

"Well that's true," I agreed, letting out a relieved gush of air.

"Yay!" Alice said excitedly as she jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly, immediately pulling Bella to her suddenly unsteady feet and drawing her in for a hug.

"Jesus, Alice! For a tiny person you sure are strong!" Bella complained as she wobbled on her legs.

As they untangled themselves from one another, Bella turned to face me, extending her hand, smiling curtly.

"You, my friend, are still in the doghouse, so you'll have to settle for a handshake instead of a hug. Get my drift?" she asked as she my hand in hers, her tiny hand damp and cold from holding her beer.

"I do," I agreed. As much as a pang of disappointment now washed through me, at the same time I was relieved that I'd managed to even get her to speak to me, let alone apologise, so I'd take whatever she was willing to offer. Even if it was just friendship.

And then, suddenly behaving as if she wasn't satisfied with the amount I had already suffered, she let out a loud laugh as she gripped my hand harder and moved closer, before adding with a sly wink, "Oh, I nearly forgot. You also deserve a nice cooling off!"

"A fucking what?" I shouted.

Before I realised what was happening, Bella stumbled forward, her body closing in on mine and pushing me towards the pool's edge, laughing evilly as she screamed, "Revenge is sweet, Cullen!"

Having no way falling in the pool without pulling her in with me as I lost my balance and reeled backwards, I grasped her arms and pulled her in the water with me and we both landed in the pool with a resounding splash. Alice's squeals of excitement echoed through my ears as I rose to the surface, and as I stared back at the house, howls of laughter followed, courtesy of everyone else there while Jasper quickly made his way toward the pool, where Bella broke through the water's surface, wearing a wicked grin on her beautiful, wet, flushed face.

"Now that's what I call sweet revenge!" she said, poking her tongue out before swimming toward the steps.

"Holy shit! Are you guys okay?" Jasper asked, wearing a wide grin, while trying to keep a serious expression and act the concerned host.

"I'm more than okay, but you might want to check on your friend there," Bella said, wobbling once more as she got out of the pool. I watched as the water cascaded down her back and clung to her every curve, her black lace bra showing through her red shirt while the curve of her ass tempted me like nothing else.

An elated and giggling Alice flew into Jasper's arms and hugged him tightly while I made my way to the edge of the pool and planted my hands on the tiles before hoisting my body up. It didn't escape my notice that Bella was ogling me as I rose to my feet and shook the excess water out of my hair, a small smile escaping my lips as she grasped her hair and wrung it out before turning toward Jasper.

"Well then, I guess after we get you guys something dry to wear, dinner is served!" Jasper laughed.

APOV

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get you something of mine!" I squealed before taking her by the hand and dragging her through the gate.

"It's okay, I've got some clothes in the car. We didn't get the chance to stop by my place before we came here," Bella answered before stopping at the table, which was filled with its occupants wearing varying degrees of smiles, smirks and blushes. "Dad, can you go get my suitcase?"

"Sure, Bella. Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he stared at me and then at his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All is forgiven…well for the most part. And nothing that a dry towel and perhaps a certain someone eating a little more crow won't fix," she laughed, glancing over her shoulder as Edward and Jasper followed behind.

"We won't be long," I said as Charlie headed through the living area and toward the front door while I dragged Bella upstairs, stopping at the linen closet to grab her some towels.

"Thanks," she said, shivering as I showed her to Jasper's room and switched on the heater light in the bathroom.

"Why don't you take a quick shower while I make sure your Dad knows where to bring your suitcase?" I suggested as she nodded her head, and her bottom lip quivered.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed the remote to the garage, meeting Charlie at his car as he dragged Bella's luggage up the driveway. I opened the garage door and quickly retrieved Bella's new jacket, thinking that now would be the opportune time to give it to her.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, it's a gift I bought Bella, as a kind of apology. I thought that since things are better between us now, I'd give it to her."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Yes, both Edward and I do, very much." I closed the garage door and we headed up to the stairs and through the doorway. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh, I guess, sure," Charlie answered awkwardly.

"Did you tell Bella about Sue? I mean…well I was rather surprised…"

"I only told her on the way here, funnily enough. I guess I was trying to convince her that sometimes you have to remember that those you care about may not stick around and wait if you keep pushing them away all the time," Charlie said in a soft voice, but I didn't miss the hint of warning in it either.

"Well whatever you said, sure seemed to work…and I'm really happy for you and Sue," I said.

"Thanks," he answered with a nod as we arrived at Jasper's bedroom door. "Well here we are. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I overheard some of your conversation and as you seem to know Bella fairly well, you also probably know that she doesn't forgive people that easily…or say she's sorry…ever. I suggest you make the most of her moment of weakness and be honest with her from here on out, okay?"

"Yes, sir," I said respectfully as he placed a hand on my shoulder before leaving me to take the suitcase to his daughter.

I opened the door and as I did, Bella opened the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel. "I hope Jasper won't mind, but I used his hairdryer," she said with a smile, her face flushed.

"It's mine and of course I don't mind," I answered as I placed her bag on the blanket box at the end of the bed.

"Oh…so…you've moved in?" she asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and opened her suitcase, pulling out a few items of clothing.

"No…but I've been staying here a fair bit," I answered with a smile, happy that I was in Jasper's company as often as possible.

"What's that?" she asked, finally noticing the jacket I had draped over my arm.

I pulled it off and held it up to show her. "I bought it for you the other day when Edward and I went shopping for things for his bike. It's done, you know."

"Wow, it is? That's great," she said.

"I was hoping that you'd get to use it…there's a helmet too and…" Bella opened her mouth to protest, but I added, "And even if you don't want to ride with Edward, well, you could ride with Jasper…or even wear it out…"

"Oh well I don't know about riding with Jasper…with all the cars he owns, he's probably a speed freak," she said, rolling her eyes. "But I guess I could wear it out sometime." I handed the jacket to her and she inspected it carefully, smiling as she said, "Thanks, Alice. I love it."

"Why don't you try it on when you get dressed, see if it fits?" I suggested.

"Sure, sure. Now get out of here, you pain in the ass…I'd like some privacy."

I laughed and left her to get dressed, thankful that the old Bella seemed to be returning.

EPOV

After taking a quick rinse in the shower, I pulled out my jeans and wifebeater that I wore during the shoot, smiling as I got dressed and added a black button down shirt over it, but electing to leave the buttons open. I never thought I'd be so happy to be pushed into a swimming pool before, but I knew I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"Hurry up, Edward, food's getting cold," Alice announced as she floated by, her voice fading as I heard her head downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I answered, getting no reply.

After a few minutes I was finally dressed, and I shivered in anticipation, not knowing where Bella's latest action left us…but feeling encouraged that she'd not only forgiven me for my part in this, but that she was relaxed enough to behave a little crazy around me.

It gave me hope.

So, as I opened the door and flew toward the stairs, I didn't realise that Bella was walking by now, did I?

"Oomph!" she let out as I bumped into her yet again, but at least this time I managed to grasp her arm before she fell on her ass.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I asked as I took in the sight of her in faded blue jeans torn at the knee, a black t-shirt and…oh shit! My mouth hung open and drool formed and threatened to spill from my lips as I realised she was wearing the leather jacket Alice had bought for her.

She snorted as she watched my reaction, but not before her eyes lingered on my wifebeater. Shaking her head, she quipped, "You'll catch flies if that mouth of yours stays open like that."

"Funny stuff. I've told you before you'd make a great comedian, and I stand by that statement," I said as she burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's go get some grub." Still grasping her arm, I led her downstairs and outside, and all heads turned as we made our entrance.

Alice wore a shit eating grin, and Jasper…well his smile was so wide that his dimples were showing. In fact, everyone was smiling like a bunch of idiots.

"Nice jacket by the way," I commented as I sat down, clearing my throat as I tried to discreetly get rid of the excess spit in my mouth. Bella suppressed a smile, just barely, as I noticed our plates had been filled with everything on the table.

"Why thanks, asshole," she answered with a smirk.

Breaking through our little conversation, Jasper announced, "Well I'm not one for praying before a meal, so instead of that, why don't we all take turns and tell everyone here one thing we're thankful for?"

"Great idea!" Emmett said, camera in hand as he took a few shots.

"How about you go first, Edward, since you prepared such a wonderful meal for us, and then we can work our way round the table?" Jasper suggested. Bella took a huge sip of wine and I smiled. This was going to be interesting. I knew what I was going to say without hesitation and if it made her uncomfortable, I really didn't care anymore.

"I'm thankful for many things, but I guess if I had to pick one thing in particular, I'm thankful for Bella calling me a freak."

Gasps and coughs were heard around the table in response to my admission, but I didn't care. I'd come to accept who I once was and Bella's statement was the catalyst behind what I'd now become. The blush on her face was fierce, and as much as it hurt at the time, her words forced me to take a good look at my life.

"I'm thankful that Jasper never gave up on me, no matter how many times I said no," Alice declared as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm thankful that Alice finally said yes," Jasper said as he gave Alice a returning kiss.

And then it was Seth's turn, and as he gave Jasper a quick glance, Jasper nodded and smiled. "I'm thankful that Jasper Whitlock here has donated enough funds to get a project off the ground that I'm going to be heading up."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I'll tell you about it later…no shop talk now," Seth said mysteriously.

I shot Jasper a grateful smile and he shrugged and said, "What about you, Sue?"

"I'm thankful for new possibilities," she said as she giggled as though she was a teenager. And with the way she stared shyly at Charlie through those long, dark lashes of hers, by all intents and purposes, she was.

Charlie smiled and added, "I'm thankful for second chances." He grasped Sue's hand and kissed her knuckles. Bella's mouth gaped as she watched her father, his public display of affection seemingly catching her off guard.

"I'm thankful for being in love for the first time," Riley declared, kissing Emmett on the forehead.

"Really?" Bella asked, staring at Riley in surprise.

"Yes, milady. I've never been in love before, and now I know what I've been missing."

"Congratulations. I'm pleased that your nuts won't be brass plated and on display anytime soon," Bella added with a giggle.

"I'm thankful for my best friend, Bellacakes. If she hadn't lied to Jasper here about me having a showing at Riley's gallery, well let's just say I wouldn't be moving in with him after the launch!" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Wow, you are?" Bella asked. Emmett nodded and smiled, and she reached over and pulled him in for a hug.

And, then it was Bella's turn. She looked contemplative, and as she took another sip of wine, she stared at me and said in a low, shaky voice, "I'm thankful that even though at one time or another I've been a bitch toward each and every one of you, you still allowed me to become a part of your lives." She cleared her throat and inhaled the rest of her wine then, and added with a cheeky glint in her eye, "Now let's fuck this duck so I can get as far away from all you annoying people as possible!"

"Here, here!" Jasper shouted, raising his glass in the air before we all tucked into our food.

"These yams are delicious, Bella," Alice said with a smile.

"My grandma Marie's recipe," Bella answered. Charlie smiled as he looked at her with a sense of pride.

"Oh and the potatoes!" Emmett declared, closing his eyes and moaning.

"Yes, Edward, how did you make those?" Sue asked.

"I pressed them through a fine sieve, and added so much butter, garlic and cream that you may need CPR afterward. Basically this dish is a heart attack waiting to happen, but it's a special occasion so..." I said as everyone smiled but continued to eat my cooking.

"Oh God! It's so good!" Bella said, licking her fork clean as she ate. "Stuffing's pretty good too. I knew you'd be good at shoving things into orifices, Cullen."

Forks dropped to plates and silenced ensued. My eyes widened, and Jasper cleared his throat, her attempted joke taking me by surprise.

"What did I say?" she asked as her eyes roamed around the group innocently before the penny dropped. "Oh for fuck's sake…I was just kidding around! Mind out of the gutter, people!"

Everyone burst out laughing and continued eating, drinking and enjoying each other's company until the sun began to set. Bella, in particular, was enjoying herself far more than I'd ever seen before…effortlessly capturing the hearts and minds of those around her. Me, I was already a goner, and though she was the one that was a little drunk, I didn't need to drink to feel intoxicated by her mere presence, and as I sat there and stared at her as she laughed and enjoyed everyone's company, I couldn't help but realise just how much this woman meant to me…

**A/N: Thoughts? A bit more Thanksgiving shenanigans and beyond to follow, but I had to end it here because my neck is so painful I can't sit at the laptop for long periods. So…please click that review button and relieve my misery. Thanks to all for your support and though I can't reply to review right now, nothing thrills me more than receiving them in my inbox. Thanks to all my fb lovelies Mich, Rach, Pam, Kim, Penny, Feral, Sam, Laura, Sam (Hkr), Kelly, Barbara...the list goes on!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I know…you can chuck things at me…it's been ages since I've updated! Between RL kicking me in the teeth and my other 3 WIP's (yes I am insane), let's just say I've been slowly going mad whilst being busy at the same time. Love you all for sticking to this story, and I apologise for not replying to your fabulous reviews…it's just been crazy! Thanks for all of them…I can't believe I've reached 800, and I appreciate each and every one of them!**

**This story as well as three of my others have been nominated for a total of 12 Tomato Soup awards! Can I just say OH. MY. GOD? Thank you to all who nominated me. Voting opens on 6****th**** September…the link is on my profile! **

**Thank you to bellemeer (who was my 800****th**** reviewer!), mouse555, kitties1, cocoalvin, Kim, Jen, Pam, Muriel, Sarah (where are you bb?) Sam, Marie, Barbara and many other friends for your support and putting up with this ol' bag! We have lots of fun on FB by the way. I'm Lisa Fanfiction Harris on FB if wanna join the madness (and you know how silly I can be if you've read Sparkly Peens)**

**This chapter is nothing but the fluff before the storm of seeing Rosalie…hehe. All care but no responsibility taken for chafing of some bits. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but would sure like to strip down and have a nekkid Caveward all my own.**

**CHAPTER 42 – HOT TUB HEAVEN**

BPOV

We continued to talk and laugh as the sun set over the beautiful gardens, and as a chill came in the air, Jasper lit the outdoor fireplace to warm us. While things between me and Edward were civil enough, I still didn't cut him a break, teasing him with sexual innuendo the entire time. Jasper and Alice kept trying to drawing the two of us into their conversations, but, as was my way, I didn't really make things all that easy for them.

I swear there was two of everyone sitting around the table as darkness fell, but after the week I'd had, I knew I had to let loose. So, I decided to drink a little.

Sue me.

I had every justification to do it…every right to let go of the pent up pain I'd been harbouring.

I'd never felt so free, so accepted by the group of people and I needed this little break from transmission.

Yep, back to our scheduled programming tomorrow. I was dreading my meeting with Rosalie, but at least my partying tonight was helping with the anxiety levels I felt about it. I wasn't gong think about my meeting with that bitch until morning. In fact, I kinda wished I'd still be drunk when I went to see her, and was well on my way to making that wish a reality.

Jasper finally suggested they go talk about Seth's new project, and for that, I was kind of relieved. Yeah, I kinda wanted to jump Edward, even though I wasn't about to make things easy for him.

As they headed toward the pool, I noticed that the entire garden was suddenly littered with tiny twinkling lights, which meandered down to the pool and back garden, making the entire yard look like some sort of fairyland. Charlie had made off with Sue, taking her for a walk down towards the forest to 'talk' and to probably grope her a little. Large floodlights illuminated the porch where I sat with Alice, Em and Riley, and as I chanced a look, Edward's furrowed face looking surreal by the blue light of the pool, the reflections of the water made him look like a goddamn fucking angel. I swear, that boy was nothing short of ethereal.

I watched as Seth, Jasper and Edward sat by the pool, talking, and I found myself smiling as I watched them. Seth kind of reminded me of Jake, but a far funnier version as he spoke and tried to cheer a suddenly sullen Edward up. I saw how Edward would've needed a guy like him around when he was sick…someone positive to help fight what was undoubtedly one of the biggest battles of his life. And then there was Jasper. Well the guy had managed to pull off some amazingly manipulative shit since I met him, but I had to admit, the guy really cared about everyone in his life. As I watched him team up with Seth to bring Edward out of whatever funk he was in, I knew he would be my friend for good.

And then I thought about my father.

Charlie had spent the entire afternoon lit up, totally enamoured by Sue, and I had to say I rather enjoyed the stories they told of their childhood. Dad also told Sue about Jacob's dad, Billy, and she was nothing but sympathetic. She even offered to drive down and see him…but I was certain it was an excuse for her to see Dad. I couldn't help but be happy for the guy, even after Sue regaled me on the story of their first kiss. Yeah, I kinda needed a good dose of brain bleach after that little story, but who was I to begrudge them finding happiness?

Jesus, I was a sappy drunk.

And then, there was Edward. Yeah, I hated him. Hated Edward for turning my heart inside out, exposing it, raw, only to stomp on it later with his giant-assed foot. To my chagrin, at the same time, I knew I owed him my gratitude. If it wasn't for him, my heart would never have been brought to life in the first place.

Gah!

Ah well, at least I was too drunk to give a shit.

It was a relief that neither Edward nor Alice or Jasper had tried to put any sort of pressure on me since our little conversation had occurred, and to be among friends and family without the bullshit that it usually accompanied was just what I needed.

This was what I'd been looking for all along. Yep, free and easy was how I liked it.

Of course, Edward's awkward glances and nervous smiles didn't escape my notice, even in my inebriated state, but I just chose to ignore them and instead focus on enjoying myself. It wasn't as if I wanted him to suffer…well maybe I did a little…but it really was more than that. I wanted him to know that even though I'd forgiven him, I wasn't a pushover, either.

Alice, Em and Riley had spent the afternoon making sure I was happy as a pig in shit, and as we sat together, we all fell into that easy comfortable conversation, one that had me grinning from ear to ear for the better part of the day.

It was pleasing, in a way. I liked how Alice got along with Emmett, and I could see the two of them becoming fast friends as they gossiped about shit and interfered in my life way too much. Riley was quiet, but sat there smiling more often than not as he listened intently every time Emmett spoke. It was obvious the boy was smitten.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Riley laughed, bringing me out of my thoughts as he sensed my knowing stare, scratching his nose and cheek.

"Nope," I said, giving Riley a slow wink. Emmett chuckled in response. "I just think you two are a great match. You're quiet…and let's face it, Em's not. That's a good thing, because otherwise you wouldn't get a word in!" I laughed.

"I'll have you know, I can shut up when I want," Emmett said, folding his arms in indignation.

"When? When Riley's cock is in your mouth?" I quipped. Riley blushed, but Em and Alice both burst out laughing in response.

"Ha ha ha. It is to laugh, Bella. So, speaking of cocks, when are you gonna play with Edward's again? I totally know he wants you to, and if I wasn't in love and he wasn't straight…well…I know I'd wanna…" Emmett said with a waggling brow and an evil smile.

Alice, who had just taken a sip of water, sprayed the contents of her mouth all over my chest before beginning to cough relentlessly.

"Alice, are you okay?" Riley asked, reaching over to firmly pat her back. She continued to hack, her face so red that I thought she was about to pass out.

"Oh, God!" she said, still clearing her throat, waving her hand against her face. "Sorry…that statement just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Say it, don't spray it!" I hissed with a fake scowl as I attempted to brush the water away, which had already soaked into my shirt. "I don't want my new jacket ruined, woman!" I added as I removed my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair, the chill in the evening air causing me to shiver.

"Oops! Guess I shouldn't be talking that way about your brother in front of you, Alice," Emmett said, trying to act remorseful, but not really carrying it off.

"It is a bit gross," Alice said, crinkling her nose, her breathing a little wheezy as she still cleared her throat.

Edward, who was suddenly alerted to the going's-on by my raised voice, smiled before he noticed my wet shirt, shifting in his seat as his eyes flickered to my chest and back again, his reaction giving me an idea.

Trying with all I had to keep a straight face, I picked up my water bottle and threw my head back, guzzling it and allowing the water to flow out of my mouth and down my throat, where it soaked me through to my bra.

"Oops!" I said, feigning innocence before I narrowed my eyes at him.

_That's right, fucker…I'm gonna tease you till your balls turn blue!_

His eyes widened and then narrowed in response to my antics, and before I knew it, he clapped Seth on the shoulder and excused himself before stood to his feet and stalked over.

"Oh Bella, I think missing your mouth means you need to stop drinking!" Alice said with a chuckle.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked in a strained voice as he leaned in and grasped my arm.

"Whatever you wanna say, asshole, you can say in front of everyone here," I slurred, shrugging from his grasp. I wanted to drag his torture out as long as possible. God, I was such a bitch.

"I…know what you're doing," he said in a low, gravelly voice. God, I swear my pussy just whimpered.

"Is that so? And what I am doing, exactly?"

"You…nothing. Anyway, I think you've had more than enough to drink…" he answered, his tone frustrated.

_Feel the burn, motherfucker!_

"Well it's just as well you're not my fucking keeper then, isn't it, asshole?" I retorted.

"Ya know, Bella, you really need to be more careful there, what with how important it is to conserve water these days!" Jasper shouted with a loud laugh, his sudden appearance making me jump.

"What the fuck? You _are_ part ninja, aren't you, Jasper?" I accused, holding my hand over my damp shirt, my heart now pounding through my veins.

"Well, I don't know about that, but what I do know is that I'm in the mood for some coffee," Jasper said as Charlie, Sue and Seth approached and stood behind Edward.

"We'd love to, but Sue's a bit tired, and I'm feeling pretty worn out after my last shift and the drive here," Charlie said, raising his brow at me disapprovingly. I knew what he was trying to do…the fucking party pooper, but I wasn't quite done having fun yet.

"I want coffee," I insisted in a huff, folding my arms as I glared at my father.

"I think we should get home as well…lots to do, Emmy," Riley said as his eyes darted between Edward and I.

"How about you guys all stay the night?" Jasper suggested. "There's plenty of room, and ya'll can head out early in the morning if you like."

"Thanks, Jasper, but I really want to go through some of these shots from today…maybe include them in the exhibit," Emmett said excitedly before winking and kissing Riley on the cheek.

Sue blushed and said, "Thanks, Jasper, but I'd rather go home…I always sleep better in my own bed, and I need to call a cousin of mine…make arrangements for her visit next weekend." Charlie cleared his throat, and if I wasn't so drunk I would've realised sooner they were trying to find a way to be alone. Yeah, and I really didn't want to be anywhere near them when things got hot and heavy.

"Tell you what, Daddio," I began with a knowing wink, reaching in my pocket and handing him the key to my apartment. "You take Seth and Sue home, and then circle back and pick me up later. Just make sure you give me plenty of time to have a coffee and maybe sober up a bit, okay?" Jesus Christ, I didn't recognise myself. I was now giving my father the perfect opportunity, and ample time, to bone his long lost love without being disturbed.

Yep. I was da bomb.

"Okay Bells…just take it easy, okay?" Charlie said with a raised brow.

"Yeah, yeah," I said impatiently. "Now get out of my sight so I can gossip behind your back at how you and Sue scarred me for life with all that kissing talk!" I laughed, shooing him away. "And Seth, I want a full report in the morning."

"Yes ma'am!" Seth said, saluting, his antics causing me to snort. We all stood and the others got ready to head out, everyone shaking hands and hugging their goodbyes. Well…everyone except me and Edward. I stood back, grasping the back of my chair to keep from falling over as I waited for everyone to head out, still not entirely comfortable with the whole hugging and kissing thing. I watched Edward smile but not offer anyone a hug or handshake. Instead, he just gave them a courteous smile and a nod.

"And don't forget, you're all invited to the launch if you can make it. And feel free to bring a date, everyone!" Emmett shouted excitedly as they all made their way inside. Edward and I stood there, alone, and it was then I realised something. He was much the same as me…always living life on the fringe…never feeling comfortable getting too close to anyone.

As if tuned into my thoughts, Alice hesitated at the door and said, "I'll be right back with some coffee."

So, Edward and I were alone, and if I didn't know it was my idea to send my Dad on his way, my actions therefore triggering everyone else to leave, I would've sworn this scenario was somehow planned…

EPOV

Things were going fine. Well, they were fine in that I was in the company of the woman of my dreams, and at the same time, they most certainly fucking weren't. After the elation of having Bella forgive me and Alice, soon followed the torture of seeing Bella in all her glory, wet and so goddamned sexy, I struggled to keep my quickly waning composure, deciding that it would be best to remain sober so I didn't do something I'd regret in the morning. So yeah…I'd spent most of the afternoon trying to stop myself from behaving like a dick, while at the same time, trying with futility to keep my perpetual hard-on under control.

Well, I was fighting a losing battle; that was for fucking certain.

As everyone talked and laughed, all I could think about was how her soft, full lips looked when she smiled…and how I wanted more than anything to take them in my own and suck on them. When she took a sip of her drink, all I could think about was how her tongue would feel licking every part of my body before she engulfed me in her mouth. And when she spoke, the sound of her voice intoxicating, I fantasised about her talking dirty to me while she rode my cock with wild abandon.

So basically, I was screwed…but unfortunately for me and my poor needy cock, not in the literal sense.

Ah, but what a way to go!

Luckily for me, Jasper finally sensed my obvious discomfort, and as darkness fell, he decided to spirit Seth and I poolside to give me and my poor dick a bit of breathing space. It was a good thing he did, because I was about ten seconds away from jumping a very drunk Bella when her tongue darted out to lick the bottle she was holding. At first, I didn't think she did it deliberately, but as she noticed my reaction, she sure as hell gave me a wicked smirk as she twirled her tongue around it slowly. Right then and there, Jasper suggested we go sit by the pool and 'talk shop'.

"So, what's this about a new project, Jasper?" I asked, trying to distract myself as best I could, my eyes constantly darting toward Bella as she kept talking and laughing with Riley, Emmett and Alice. I was thankful my sister was there to be my ears. Not that I'd grill her later for information…but it was good to know that if Bella spoke of me at all, she'd be there to rebuke any criticisms and praise anything positive.

"Well, after our conversation at the hospital, I decided to make some enquiries, and found out that the volunteer numbers were indeed being cut back, so I got in touch with Seth here and we talked about what we could do about it. Seth told me how much he still wanted to work with those sick kids, and had an idea, but no funds to get it off the ground…" Jasper waved his hand at Seth. "But I'll allow Seth to explain."

"Thanks, Jasper. So yeah, your Dad actually inspired the idea, Edward."

"He…did?" I asked, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. I picked up my beer and took a few pulls of it, trying to wash down the aching lump that had suddenly formed in my throat.

"Yeah…one night when you were having a particularly bad time, your Dad had just been visiting you, and we had an interesting little chat while you were resting. He told me that even though this hospital was further away from home, he was pleased that you were receiving the best possible treatment available."

"And that cost him and Mom their lives," I interrupted in a regretful whisper.

"Hey, now listen to me, Edward. Your father was a giving and very determined man. He wanted not only nothing but the best for you, but he wanted that for the entire community. No matter what you said or did, you were never going to stop him doing what he wanted to do."

"I know," I admitted, blinking back a tear that threatened to form in my eye, knowing how fiercely determined my father was in everything he did. Seth smiled sympathetically before he continued.

"Anyway, Carlisle was telling me how fortunate he was to only live an hour's drive from one of the best oncology units in the State, and then we got to talking about how difficult it would be for families who lived out of the city who had to travel much further."

"Yeah, that would be tough," I said as I finished my beer, slamming the empty down on the table before I wiped the excess away from my mouth with the back of my hand, my heart aching as we spoke of my father. "So, your point?"

"Well, ever since then, I've been researching providing accommodation and support for families in that situation. Other such places have been set up in the US, Australia…hell all around the world, but I discovered there wasn't a facility like that close enough to the hospital that wouldn't involve a long commute. 'Sides, there weren't any funds available to get my idea off the ground anyway, so until Jasper here called, I just put my idea on the backburner. But now Jasper's offered to not only help set this up, but employ people to run things, we kind of need your involvement."

"Well it's great that you've got something going, but what's that got to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I'm going to be too busy supervising the construction and arranging for some of the counsellors at the Community Centre to provide support for the families, but you…well we want you to run the house when it's complete," Seth said.

"You want me to…run the house?" I squeaked nervously. Both Jasper and Seth grinned widely, nodding their heads in unison.

"Edward, this would be right up your alley," Jasper said, sensing my doubt. "And you'll of course be paid for doing it."

I shook my head, and answered nervously, "I have no idea how to…I can't possibly…"

"You're kidding me, right?" Seth said with a laugh, cutting me off. "You cook like a master chef, have been through treatment so would be empathetic to families' needs, _and _you've always wanted to work with sick kids, so who better than you to do this than you? Besides, if you come on board, I'd get me an in-house mechanic to keep the community bus running."

"Community bus?" I whispered, my brain suddenly on information overload as I tried to absorb everything Seth was telling me.

"The bus that you'll be driving to take families to and from the hospital, of course," Seth said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, guys…" I said doubtfully, biting my lip, shaking my head. I couldn't do this, could I? Could I deal with seeing constant reminders of my father every day…the place where it all turned to shit? Could I deal with the heartbreak I knew families would endure because their children may not make it?

"Carlisle told me how proud he was of you…even if you didn't exactly want to become a doctor, he knew you had a giving spirit," Seth whispered softly.

"He said what?" I asked with widened eyes, Seth's words tugging at my heart. "He knew I didn't want to become a doctor? But, how?"

"He was a smart man, as you well know. 'Sides, he told me he overheard one of our conversations, but didn't want to approach you about it while you were so sick."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" I said, feeling a little angry that Seth could keep something like that from me.

"Edward, you were so lost at the time. Your career was the last thing on your mind, and to be honest, I was afraid that if I brought up anything to do with your father, you'd only become more withdrawn. I was there to make you feel positive…get you through treatment, not drag you further down into that hole you were sinking into. I know it was probably wrong to have kept this from you all this time, Edward, but up until recently you weren't exactly receptive to seeing anyone from the hospital. Just know this. Your father wanted nothing more than to see you happy, and I know he'd be so proud of you right now. Do this for you…for him, Edward. You know you wanna," Seth said, his voice laced with conviction.

A tear stung my eye, but as much as the heartache was there, I found myself smiling as I recalled the dream I had about my father.

"So, what'll it be, Edward? Shit or get off the pot?" Jasper asked, his colourful expression making me wipe away my tear and burst out laughing at the same time.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" I agreed.

"Well, alright!" Jasper said, fist bumping Seth as the group on the porch burst out laughing, causing me to snap my head up and just as I did, I let out a moan as Bella threw hear head back and placed a bottle of water at her plump lips, drinking deeply as the excess water flowed down her chin and soaked her shirt.

"Jesus!" Seth exclaimed as I never took my eyes off her, clapped Seth on the back and stood to my feet, trying with all my might to stop myself running to her, and as we had yet another heated exchange of words, my traitorous cock twitching every time she opened her mouth, just like that everyone was gone, and we were alone.

"Are you okay, asshole?" she laughed as she stumbled over towards the spa and sat on the timber decking that surrounded it.

"Why do you ask, Bitchella?" I retorted, my voice cracking as I made a subtle attempt to adjust myself, without success.

"You look a little…err…hot under the collar, that's all." She glanced toward my obvious problem and snickered.

"I'm cool, how about you?" I breathed, lying through my teeth as I feigned scratching my balls before I let go of my oh so hard problem.

"My ankle's aching a bit actually, think it needs a little heat," she said as she leant down and removed her sandals, throwing them one by one over my head before swinging her legs up toward the water's edge.

She rolled up her jeans before dipping her beautiful legs in the steaming, bubbling water, tutting as her jeans became wet. "Well would you look at that? My jeans are wet now, and Dad's picking me up soon! I'd better let these dry." And with that, she swung her legs out of the water and shakily stood to her feet before she began to unzip her jeans.

"What-what are you doing?" I stammered, feeling my heart race in my chest.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just giving my ankle a bit of heat treatment without soaking my clothes in the process. Why?" she teased, biting her lip as she pulled the zipper down slowly, my cock now straining against my jeans as she lowered them to her knees before stumbling as she tried to push them off her legs. She was wearing a pair of red, lace panties, and all I could do was gasp at the sight of her.

And then, as if I was on auto pilot, I was there in a flash, needing to be near her. As I stepped up onto the deck, she stumbled into my arms, one leg still tangled up in her jeans causing her to lose balance further.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, and the next thing I knew we fell sideways and landed in the water, the noise of it sloshing out and onto the ground only drowned out by Bella's delighted squeals.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked her for any signs of injury as we stood there, damp and warm, staring at one another.

"Yep. I'm just doing what I usually do around you, falling on my ass," she answered with a laugh and as she did, I realised I had my arms around her waist. As she moved to untangle herself from me and step out of the tub, without thought of the consequences I instinctively pulled her closer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I have no idea…" I said as I stared into her wide, blinking eyes, my grip tightening around her as she rested her palm on my chest and swallowed heavily. My heart pounded and my mind raced as I considered my situation. She was drunk, that was for sure, but at the same time how did she expect me to react with all this teasing? Maybe this was my only chance, or at the very least maybe she'd forget this ever happened. Fuck, I didn't know which way was up any longer! Before I could consider things further, and before I even had time to regain some semblance of self-control, her hands fisted my shirt and she pulled me into her, crushing her lips to mine, her actions shocking me to the core.

I let out a wanton groan as our lips met with urgency, my hips thrusting forward as I pushed against her tight little body while we stood in the tub, the pulsing heat of the water doing nothing to compete with the heat rushing through my every cell.

"Edward," she moaned in my mouth, and with that sound I lost it completely and moved backwards and sat my ass down on the bench inside the water, pulling her along with me. She moaned a little 'yes' as she straddled my legs and ground her heat against my cock which was trapped in the confines of my jeans, and aching to be inside her.

"Fuck!" I cried into her mouth, which tasted of beer and Bella, as we continued kissing and humping, and she was so warm and delicious that I found myself nearly lost myself in her. That was, until a loud crashing sound brought things to an abrupt halt...

APOV

As we all left Edward and Bella alone, hopefully giving them an opportunity to finally talk while Jasper saw off the others, I stood in the kitchen and took my time to prepare the coffee.

Bella spent the afternoon drinking, telling jokes, continually bantering with Emmett and casually drilling Sue for information about her involvement in Charlie's past. Sue, as was her way, took it all in her stride, smiling as she relayed fond memories from their teenage years, leaving Charlie to blush when she told everyone of their first kiss. It was so romantic! Even Bella didn't seem too upset by it, and even though I knew her softened stance on everything that had occurred was partly due to her semi-drunken state, I also realised that she was probably just as sick of the bullshit as I was.

All in all, it had been a surprisingly wonderful day…the outcome thus far going way beyond what I'd ever dared to hope…and it wasn't over yet! I just hoped that Edward and Bella weren't out there, killing each other.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, sweet thang?" Jasper whispered as he appeared and stood behind me, his drawl thick in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest. I sighed as I watched the coffee brew, the dripping of the dark brown liquid through the machine mesmerising as I thought about how truly fortunate I was.

"You…today…Bella…everything," I said, overwhelmed by everything that was racing through my mind.

"It sure has been a huge day," he said as he kissed me gently on the cheek. "Who'd have thought that just putting you guys in the same place, minus any plans and schemes, things would work out this well?" he added with a light chuckle, his breath washing over my throat, causing me to shiver in delight.

And it was true. There had been no plot to manipulate Bella to do anything she didn't want to, and because of that, she seemed to relax and we'd been able to sort things out…well for the most part, anyway. Edward still had some making up to do, and I wanted nothing more than to help him get things back the way they were between them.

"She hasn't let Edward off the hook yet," I said, letting out a loud sigh.

"No, she hasn't, but cut the girl a break. She's forgiven the both of you, which is more than any of us expected would happen before today."

I knew that was the case, and after our tense little poolside conversation, the holiday had turned into one of the best I'd ever had. It was so easy…so light between us all…the day far exceeding anything I could've hoped for, and although this was true, it didn't stop me from wanting to complete the picture…to see Edward and Bella back together. My mind began racing with possible ideas to achieve just that outcome.

"I know, but I wonder if maybe I should try to help things along…maybe convince her to take that ride with us tomorrow? Or maybe I could insist she meet with us as often as possible for the book…or maybe I could…"

He turned me in his arms to face him, his expression serious. "Now honey, don't you realise how well things have gone because we've finally decided to back off? I have no doubt Edward will sort this out in his own way…_and _without our interference," he said, cutting me off before I could add anything further, his commanding tone nothing but a turn-on.

"You're right, but I love them both, and I want them to be as happy as we are," I said.

He took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, whispering, "That's impossible. No-one on this planet could be happier than I am right now."

"Really?" I whispered as I smiled against his shirt, grasping it between my fingers as I breathed him in.

"Yes, really. You've made my life complete, Alice, and there's only one thing that could possibly make me any happier."

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"All in good time, honey. Right now, we still have guests, and I'm also actually expecting a call from Peter," he stated, biting his lip, his eyes searching mine.

"Okay, okay...I'll let you off the hook this time. God I love you, Jasper Whitlock!" I declared as I buried my face in his chest before he placed his fingers under my chin, his hooded blue eyes blazing as they flickered between mine.

"I love you too, and I plan on spending the rest of my days proving that fact." And then, he leaned down and his lips were on mine, the sweetness of his mouth taking my breath away as his tongue darted in, his mouth tasting of whiskey. "Fuck, I just can't get enough of you, darlin'…and there's something…oh fuck…something I need to…"

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked as he took a deep breath, his body stiff and motionless just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Oh, for the love of...well...Pete!" he said as he let out a growl of frustration before releasing me and pulling his phone out.

"Jasper?"

He shook his head and smiled, his blush and coy expression telling me he'd nearly blurted something out he didn't intend to. "Soon, honey. Right now, we have guests and I have to take Peter's call, so why don't you take the coffee outside before Bella decides to drown Edward this time?"

"Okay," I conceded, frowning as I busied myself getting out the cups, milk and sugar, distracted by his mysterious behaviour, but trusting he'd tell me when the time was right.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Peter…do you have some good news for me?" Jasper asked as he shot me a wink before he turned and headed out of the kitchen and toward his office. Things just never slowed down for him, even in the holidays, but as always, he took it in his stride. God, I loved that man. It didn't matter what else was going on in his life, he always took the time to look after those he cared about, giving his undivided attention to whoever happened to require it, no questions asked.

And as I picked up the tray filled with coffee, cream and sugar, I headed outside, smiling all the way. My thoughts were scattered as I wondered what Jasper wanted to tell me, but at the same time I felt elated that I was able to wait without torturing the information out of him. Of course, I was brought back to earth with a resounding thud when I made it outside, dropping the entire tray, cups and glasses smashing everywhere on the tile when I laid eyes on the sight before me…

**A/N: I'd really love some feedback on this…as it was redone so many times my head's spinning. Next stop, the meeting with Rosalie! Oooh I wonder what will happen there? Ya still with me? Let me know!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story…not really much to say…except this is a but of fluff before the storm that is the meeting with Rosalie...so let's get on with it shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I had an Edward of my own, I'd love him, and pet him…and…squeeze him…and…yeah you get the drift.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. YOU GUYS ABSOLUTELY ROCK! A special mention to my pre-reader Toni. Sorry I've been all over the place with my posts hun…you've been wonderfully understanding! **

**CHAPTER 43 – THE MORNING AFTER THE NIGHT BEFORE…**

**BPOV**

Ever have one of those dreams that are so delicious you never want to wake up? That when you open your eyes, reality hits big time…a reality you never want to face? That you never want to leave what's going on inside your head, for fear you'll never experience anything like it again?

Yep, well that was me…and oh what a dream I was having!

It was Thanksgiving, and after a day of conversations and confessions, forgiveness and teasing, I fell into this wonderful, warm, floating feeling, savouring the moment I dreamed of him as he held me in his arms and…kissed me.

He kissed me?

Oh fuck. I _was _dreaming, wasn't I? It sure as fuck seemed that way…but of that, I really couldn't be certain, and that uncertainty made me feel a little uneasy. I felt as though a movie was playing through my head and I couldn't make head or tail of what was real and what was all in my mind. On one hand, I recalled feeling safe and secure and…warm, so very warm. On the other, throughout the dream my head was pounding, the throbbing ache around its edge reminding me that part of it was in fact, more than real. And then, when I felt the presence of another warm body next to me, I sighed and snuggled closer, knowing that whatever this fantasy was, I was all for remaining in this blissful state.

I was alone, after all.

So eh, why not shrug the shoulders and just go with it?

"Bella?" a soft voice called, the sound like molasses flowing right through me as I teetered between the cocoon of sleep and the harsh reality of wakefulness. I rolled over and away from the heat and the sound, refusing to leave my little bubble, but at the same time the voice threatened to drag me out. "Bella, you have to wake up," he added sweetly.

"No," I croaked as I breathed deeply and kept my eyes shut tight, the ache in my head becoming more prevalent the more awake I became.

He chuckled, and as I felt the bed shift behind me, I knew he was close.

_He was close? But, how?_

"Bella," he said, more firmly, more insistently this time. "You have to wake up…places to see, bitches to meet…"

"I said no!" I snapped as I buried my head under the unfamiliarly thick and heavy pillow, wanting to go back to that place where hangovers, bitches and assholes never existed, at the same time trying to figure out why the hell Edward happened to be lying next to me.

He laughed…loudly this time. "Oh, it's all coming back to me. How could I forget what a delightful morning person you are?" he added sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" I snarled, the impact of my ire lessened as my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Don't tempt me," he said, his tone deep and low and as I absorbed the fact he was there, it suddenly clicked I couldn't possibly be home, and with the way he was flirting…well I became a little wary to say the least.

"Where the hell am I?" I questioned as I rolled onto my back and tossed aside the pillow, fearful of what I might encounter, but at the same time knowing I had to get this over with. I groaned as the light of day pierced my eyes, and as I blinked and tried to focus, the vein behind my right eye pounded relentlessly, the combination of my current situation and the blinding pain giving me an extremely rude awakening.

And there he sat.

On the edge of the bed in the spare room of Jasper's house, wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and a huge assed smirk.

Asshole!

Did the man always have to look this good?

"You know exactly where you are, or have you lost your mind completely?" he answered, his knowing smile causing me to groan, and as I became more lucid, the full impact of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

I was with Edward…alone. And he was behaving like the proverbial cat that had eaten the canary…a cat that, only yesterday, was begging for my forgiveness. So, why the hell was said cat now behaving so cockily? Hmmm…

_Oh, fuck no! What on earth have I done?_

"Oh shit…what…what happened last night?" I asked nervously, biting my lip, at the same time chancing a glance at what I was wearing, breathing a sigh of relief as I discovered I was wearing my old blue night shirt, but at the same time suddenly realising I didn't remember changing my clothes. Therein, lays the mystery. "And how did I end up changed into this?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, supressing a smile.

"I remember pushing you in the pool, having a great meal and lots of beer and conversation with everyone…and then…err…nothing." I searched my garbled memories, trying to recollect what had actually happened, but came up blank.

"Nothing?" he asked with widening eyes, his full lips disappearing into his mouth as he tried with all his might to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "So, you don't remember stripping and dragging me into the hot tub?"

"_What?_" I shrieked, the combined loud noise and discovery of what I'd done rattling me to the core.

"Well, Alice had to help you change because you insisted your ankle was sore…and you didn't want to get your jeans wet when you put some heat on it. So, you took them off and…we fell into the hot tub…" he began, tucking his lip between his teeth as he tried to cover up his smile. I glanced down and spotted my damp clothes on the floor, groaning as the realisation of my actions hit.

Well, that at least explained my different clothing! But, what the hell possessed me to do that in the first place?

_Oh, now I remember. I was being an idiot yet again and drinking…oh and let's not forget I was also relentlessly teasing him! Alcohol and any Cullen, so it seemed, was such a bad combination for me. Oh, Jesus, had I no shame? Oh please…can a giant boulder just fall out of the sky, drop on my head and put me out of my misery?_

"Fabulous," I grumbled with a frown.

"Oh, it was far more than that!" he laughed.

Oh, fuck. I sensed there was more to this story…but did I really want to know? The smug smile he was giving me told me I would regret asking, but at same time I didn't want him to hold anything over my head, and for my sanity's sake I just had to know how far things went.

"Um, so mind telling me what happened after that? Did we…?" I asked, waving my hands between us, unable to finish the question, expecting the worst, the thought of not remembering what happened afterward kinda freaking me out.

"What? You don't remember? I have to say, I _am_ rather hurt," he pouted, folding his arms.

I shook my head, wincing as the action worsened the pain in my skull, and in response I pressed the heel of my palm against my throbbing eye.

"If I remembered anything, asshole, do you think I would be deliberately humiliating myself by asking you?" I replied in an agonised whisper.

"Well you always seem to surprise me at every turn, so how the hell do I know what's going on in that head of yours?" he questioned in a raised voice. I winced in response to his tone, and his pout disappeared quickly, his expression serious for a moment as studied me carefully and added, "Headache, huh?"

"Yes!" I hissed. "Fucking migraines…hate 'em!"

"I figured you'd probably need some pain relief, so I took the liberty," he said quietly.

"And what other 'liberties' did you take?" I questioned, arching my brow. Even that action hurt like hell, but I needed to know everything that had taken place.

"I was raised a gentleman, so of course I didn't take any liberties. You on the other hand…"

"What do you mean by 'me on the other hand'?" He hesitated, and beyond frustrated, I shouted, "Well?" I was pissed that I'd not only apparently let my guard down with him, but that he seemed to be enjoying that fact.

He cleared his throat before he changed the subject back to my pain. "Nothing. Now, take these and you'll feel better." He turned toward the night stand and picked up glass of water and two pills, before offering them to me.

"I know it might be a stretch for you," I said as I quickly swallowed the pills and inhaled the water. "But do you think you could just keep your keen observations to yourself while you tell me what the fuck happened, asshole?"

"Well it's good to see the old Bitchella is back. I have to say, I've really missed her," he snickered and took the glass from me, and I shivered as our fingers brushed together. Oh shit…I was so pathetic! I couldn't even stand him touching me without reacting like some lovesick fool! He leant closer as he placed the glass on the night stand, his minty breath washing over me, and combined with his familiar musk scent, I was beginning to feel a little delirious. I sat up, waiting and trying to remain calm as I leaned against the headboard and folded my arms determinedly. But, as I stared into those smiling, green eyes and allowed his scent to seep into my senses, I felt as though that, at any moment, I'd lose myself within him.

"I'm waiting," I warned.

"Well…hmmm…now how do I put this delicately?" he whispered lowly in reply, giving me a mock frown.

"Just spit it out, asshole!" I growled, my frustration and discomfort building as he moved closer still.

"Well, you kind of attacked me in the hot tub," he said, a broad grin spreading across his handsome face.

_Oh, please…Lord if you have any sympathy…just strike me dead!_

"I did not!" I argued childishly as I pressed my clenched fist at his chest and pushed him away, feeling positively mortified as I tried to think of a way to explain myself out of this situation.

I had…nothing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Bitchella, but you did too, and if you don't believe me, just go ask Alice," he explained further, wearing the smarmiest of grins I'd ever seen. I wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid grin right off his face…and then kiss it all better.

_Control yourself, woman!_

"And why would I do that? She'd back you up whether you were lying or not!" I groused, now glaring at him in frustration.

"It's not a lie. If you must know, she actually caught us in the act of well…kissing…and more," he insisted, his smile widening.

_What the? Kissing, and…more? _

"Is that so? Well if we were…as you so eloquently put it…'caught in the act', how far did we get before we were interrupted?" I asked, trying to mask my desperation, and at the same time terrified of whatever answer he was about to give.

I prayed to the gods that Alice didn't catch us fucking.

"Oh, maybe a little tongue…definitely a little grinding," he answered with a shrug.

_Well thank Christ for small mercies!_

"And let me guess. You fought me off all the way, right?" I asked, feeling my own smile appear as I watched his expression morph into a look of guilt, accompanied by a fierce blush.

"I'm not an idiot," he muttered, scratching his chin as he averted his eyes from me for a moment.

"Well I'd say the jury's out on that one!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well so what? I'm a man…not a monk, and you…well I've never felt anything remotely…like this…with anyone…so sue me. Oh, fuck! Just forget I said anything!" he blustered, that shocking statement followed by incessant mumbling under his breath, his expression bordering on mortification. I opened my mouth to respond to his confession, but instead, for the first time in my life, I hesitated as I watched him continue to mutter, fidget and shift in his seat.

I knew this territory all too well. As soon as anybody showed me one iota of vulnerability, that was the moment I usually went in for the kill, but, things were different now. And though I was drunk during our most recent time together, there was something I knew without a shadow of doubt. He had been doing nothing but showing me his true self, and to bring him down for showing me this vulnerable side…no matter how tempting it was…well it just wasn't something I felt capable of doing anymore. If I learned nothing else from this whole experience, one thing I was certain of was that I'd changed…and the man before me was a big part of why I had.

"Right…well, yeah…whatever." How else was I supposed to respond? I really don't know what he was looking for, so instead of trying to press him for an explanation, I decided to switch the subject back to my previous night's behaviour. "So, what happened after that? Did I run naked through the forest? Pee in the pool?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

I should've known that cutting him a break would backfire on me, and as his smile returned tenfold, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Not much really happened...well, aside from the fact that you told Charlie all about what we did when he came to pick you up and asked why we were both soaking wet. Right before I held your hair while you threw up in the pot plant and passed out on the deck..."

"Oh fuck! Please tell me I didn't!" I cried, covering my face with my hands, the level of humiliation ramping up even further now that I knew dear old Dad had witnessed my behaviour.

"You did," he clarified with an insistent nod.

"Great. Well that just topped the evening off nicely, didn't it? Fuck! That's the last time I'll ever drink again!" What the hell else _could_ I say?

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like it when you've had a few too many, Bitchella." I scowled at him, telling him I'd had enough.

"Why? Because I turn into some sort of grabby, affectionate slut who pukes into pot plants in front of her oh so proud father?" I hissed.

His smile disappeared and he cleared his throat, and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbled, trying with everything I had to keep a lid on my fraying emotions. As angry as I now was, it wasn't really him I was angry with. It really was a stupid move to get shitfaced and attack him in the first place, and I had to own full responsibility for my actions.

Well, fuck me dead! I really didn't recognise myself at all! I always looked to blame others even when things were my fault…but not this time. Edward watched as I squirmed awkwardly, and now it was my turn to feel mortified. But, instead of going in for the kill and taking me down a peg or two, he cut me a break in return with his reply.

"No. Because you let your guard down, and sometimes that's not such a bad thing. Bella, you've had a tough week, so no-one can blame you for letting loose a little bit, and besides, I like seeing you have a good time."

"Thanks, but next time just make me stop before I start taking off my clothes, okay?" I whispered.

"Next time? Sure." He let out a heavy, relieved sigh and added with a small smile, "Anyway, your Dad decided under the circumstances it might be best if he let you rest here while he headed on back to your place." He turned and pointed toward my suitcase my laptop sitting next to it on the couch. "He told me to tell you he'd see you before he leaves tonight. He brought you your laptop so you could go to your meeting from here."

"My meeting? Oh, shit! I nearly forgot. What time is it?" I whined petulantly, grabbing the pillow and shoving it in my face, before I flopped down on the bed again.

"It's ten o'clock. Time to get ready to meet the bitch from hell." I could hear the amusement in his voice return, and even with my eyes closed I knew he was wearing a grin from ear to ear. It was sickening.

"Nope. Don't wanna," I refused, burying my head in the pillow, Edward's smell clinging to my nostrils as his one of a kind scent surrounded me.

_In the words of Chandler Bing, could I BE any more of a loser?_

And, as I felt the bed shift again, I groaned in protest as he added in warning, "Jasper's got things to do later today, so he gave me permission to use any means necessary to make sure you're downstairs in twenty minutes for breakfast. So, since you've decided to be uncooperative, I guess I'll just have to tickle you until you give in."

_Oh, anything but that!_

I threw the pillow at him and he laughed as it bounced off his deliciously chiselled chest and landed on the floor. "Well, it seems as though you've been wasting my precious time, so get the fuck out of here so I can get ready then, asshole!"

"Sure thing, Bitchella. Now remember, I'll be up again in ten minutes to check on you…so unless you want to be tickled to within an inch of your life, you'd better hurry."

"Whatever," I said with an eye roll as I swung my legs off the bed and stood up before picking up the wayward pillow and clutching it to my chest.

He stopped and turned just as he opened the door, and said in amusement, "Oh, and by the way, you talk in your sleep!"

_The fuck?_

EPOV

I headed out of Bella's room and closed the door behind her as she swore at me once more before the pillow hit the door, elated but at the same time disappointed she didn't wake up and jump my bones. It wasn't as though I expected it, but it would've been nice if it happened, just the same.

Nothing like being teased all day, and then kissed and dry humped, only to spend the night lying next to her, watching her mumble in her sleep before being blown off with a huge shot of reality the next morning.

But, if this experience has told me nothing else, I liked a challenge, and after learning I still had a chance with Bella, I knew I had to meet this particular challenge head-on.

Strike while the iron was hot.

Yep, that was the plan.

As I headed downstairs to join Alice and Jasper, I grimaced as I recalled my ridiculous confession. I knew Sue was correct, in that I had to tell Bella how I felt, but it came out all wrong and it was nothing but awkward. I was more than relieved that Bella didn't shoot me down in flames, but it seemed this experience had changed the both of us. I never felt more vulnerable, but at the same time more free in my life.

And if she didn't return my feelings, well just like Sue said, I'd fight for her until she gave in, or until had me arrested for stalking.

"She up?" Jasper asked as he hung up the phone, kissing Alice on the cheek as she sat at the counter, sipping on an orange juice.

"Yeah…she'll be down soon."

"Good…well I just have to hear from Peter, then everything's set...I think," Jasper said in a nervous voice.

After Charlie and I managed to get Bella up to bed, leaving Alice to help her dress before we sent Charlie on his way, Jasper told me that after some advice from a friend of his, Peter, he had plan for the meeting today, but needed my help. He didn't want to reveal too many details, as he wasn't sure himself how things would pan out, but at the same time he assured me if it worked, it would set things right for Bella's future. I had to admit, I felt a weird combination of scared and elated by the prospect. But, as Jasper assured me that not only was Rosalie going to get her comeuppance, but that once his plan was executed successfully it would free Bella to freely write Rose in her book, I immediately agreed to letting him do whatever it took. Once he told me what my possible involvement would be, I complained, whined and argued, but at the same time I wanted to help Bella any way I could...and couldn't come up with another solution. Yeah, I knew I was being entirely selfish, but truth be told, I really didn't want anything more to do with that horrible woman.

"Edward, whatever you're thinking, just stop it!" Alice admonished, raising her brow at me. "We've been through this a thousand times and you know this is the only way, so suck it up!"

"I know…I just…it's Rosalie," I complained childishly.

"Just think of it as you doing a community service, and don't forget, if Rosalie gives you or anyone any grief, all I'll have to do is just pick up the phone," Jasper said confidently, punching me in the arm as I busied myself with fixing Bella an omelet. We'd already showered and dressed and eaten breakfast, and even if Bella only ate one bite of my cooking, I still felt the need to feed her more than anything.

"Well, you sure as hell better know what you're doing," I answered, shaking my head, stopping my actions as a freshly showered Bella entered the kitchen and placed her laptop and purse on the counter. She was dressed in a pencil thin pair of black pants that were so tight, I swear they looked as though they'd been painted on. She wore a pair of black leather ankle boots, no makeup except for a bit of clear lip balm and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, revealing her creamy, slender neck. The black t-shirt she wore, rolled up at the sleeves, made her look so…bad.

Every part of me, none more than my awakening cock, liked what it saw.

"Morning," she said with a half grin as she strode confidently towards where Alice sat.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?" Alice asked with concern.

"I've felt better," Bella answered in a tiny whisper.

"After your performance last night, I'm surprised you're still walking among the living!" Jasper said with a knowing wink. Bella cringed in response.

"I'm sorry about last night…about everything...I can't remember much, but, well Edward said... Anyway, he told me what I did and I hope I didn't kill your plant!" she said with a half-hearted chuckle, and the blush that appeared on her cheeks was fierce, but it only made her appear more beautiful.

"Of course you didn't, and stop apologising. I quite like you a little wasted…you're a fun girl!" Jasper said with an easy laugh.

"Fun…okay…I guess I can deal with that. Now, can we just change the subject, please?" she pleaded with a groan.

"Yes, let's. No more picking on my girl, here!" Alice defended. Bella gave her a sideways smile and a slow, thankful nod.

"Now sit down…your breakfast's getting cold," I commanded. Bella complied and sat on one of the timber stools that surrounded the huge granite topped counter and as I placed the food in front of her, she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma for a brief moment, her actions causing my heart to twinge.

This was what I wanted...with her...every fucking day of forever.

Jasper poured a coffee and handed it to Bella, who gratefully accepted it and took a few large sips before setting it on the counter. Jasper and I joined the girls and sat, and it took me a few moments before I realised we were all gawking at Bella while she tucked into her breakfast.

"This is so good. I know I'm hung over, but I just can't resist your…what?" Bella finally sensed we were all staring, and she placed her knife and fork on the plate before glaring at us all and folding her arms.

"Oh, nothing," Jasper said as he cleared his throat before adding, "It's just that I'd like to go to the meeting with you...if that's okay."

"I thought we agreed that you going with me wasn't such a good idea," Bella said, a tinge of suspicion lacing her beautiful voice.

"Things change," he answered vaguely.

"Jasper…what is it you're not telling me?"

"Let's just say I think I've worked out a way to make sure your troubles with Rosalie will be over."

"Care to share?"

"No…I'd rather just let you see it all play out. That way, it'll make it more believable to Rosalie that you had nothing to do with it. Besides, it still might not work, but I'm hoping it will. Please, Bella, just trust me on this, won't you?"

"You want me to trust you?" she asked with a quirked brow. Jasper nodded anxiously. She let out a small sigh, her eyes darting between the three of us once more before her features softened. "Oh, well, you've never let me down before, and I guess this situation can't get any more fucked up than it already is, can it?" she answered with a shrug as she picked up her fork, moaning a little as she finished her breakfast.

"I guess not, so let's work on setting this right, huh?" Jasper answered, smiling confidently.

As if on cue, just as he drank the last of his coffee, Jasper's phone buzzed in his pocket, a wicked glint in his eye appearing as he pulled it out and read the message. "Well, it's time to go. I'll catch you soon, Edward." He slapped me on the back and turned toward Alice, kissing her on the cheek. "And don't forget, sweet thang...after the meeting's through, we're going out. I have big plans for us this afternoon."

"I can't wait," Alice whispered, staring longingly into his eyes before drawing in a gasp. "Oh, I almost forgot! Before you go, Bella, this is for you." Alice stood up and pulled a small recorder out of her pants pocket and handed it to Bella, giving me a concerned glance before she spoke further. "I recorded some stuff to get you started on your book that you might want to listen to when you get the chance." I knew she was trying to spare my feelings by giving Bella information about our past…but at the same time, she also knew I didn't want her to protect me from anything any longer.

"Well, Bella…" I added with a small growl directly toward my sister, "Since Jasper and Alice are going out this afternoon, and I have to go into town and buy a new phone anyway, why don't you and I meet up after you're meeting's done and we can talk face to face instead?" I suppressed a victorious smile. What better excuse was there to see Bella again than to talk about her book…and at the same time keep my sister from overstepping the line I'd now drawn? Alice's eyes widened for a moment in response before she relaxed once more. She was finally getting the hang of this not interfering shit. At least that's what I hoped. I was finally ready to tell Bella about _everything_, and I smiled as an idea popped in my head about how we'd spend the afternoon achieving that very thing...

"Oh…sure…I guess we could…for the book," Bella said as she stood and placed her plate in the sink before picking up her laptop.

"I'll be outside the building at say...midday?" Bella nodded her head, frowning a little, but at the same time still agreeing as she turned toward Jasper.

"I guess I'll pick up my stuff later, then?"

Jasper nodded his head and smiled as he rose to his feet. "If you're already packed, I can put it in the car now...then drop it on by to your place later."

I found myself frowning, wanting yet another reason to stay in Bella's company for as long as possible, but knowing I had no way of carrying her luggage on the back of my bike as well as my own backpack.

"Sure sure," Bella answered quickly with a nod.

"Edward and I will clean up. You two had better get going!" Alice said impatiently, and I had to smile longingly as my sister hugged Bella before she waved her hands in the air and shooed away the two most important people in our lives…

BPOV

The drive in to the office was quiet, but if I knew anything about Jasper it was not to question him when he was on a mission.

And boy, was he ever! He had the most determined look on his face I think I'd _ever _seen, and as he raced through traffic and parked outside Hale Publishing, checking his phone several times as he took my elbow and escorted me inside, I decided that at this point I really had nothing more to lose.

"Let's fuck this duck," I said through gritted teeth as he led me toward reception where a smiling Jessica greeted us, her eyes fixed on nobody but Jasper.

_Well fuck…if I'd known all it would've taken to soothe this savage beast was to bring Jasper here…_

"Welcome to Hale Publishing. May I help you?" she whispered throatily, and if I didn't feel so anxious in that given moment, I'd have shot the woman down in flames.

"Yes, Jessica…I'm here to see Rosalie. She in?" I wouldn't have minded if she wasn't. I could've left her a message…come back another time…

"She's been expecting you," she confirmed. "But I don't think she's been expecting _you, _handsome!"

"Nobody ever does," Jasper said, trying to smile, while I could sense his growing embarrassment.

"Well if you like," she said, pulling out a card and writing something on it before brazenly walking around the desk and shoving it in the pocket of his shirt, "You can pop on by my place anytime…"

Did the woman have no tact? As nervous as I felt about being here, I could feel the tension rolling off Jasper. He wasn't that man any longer, and I sensed her unwanted attentions made him feel a lot like a deer caught in headlights. Feeling suddenly generous, I decided to bail the poor guy out.

"I'll thank you to back off of my man, and find your own, Jessica!" I snipped. "Come on, sweet cheeks…let's get this over with before I ravish you on the spot and prove to this man stealer just how taken you really are!" And with that statement, I grasped his arm, nearly laughing in his stunned face before I turned and winked at Jessica. What I really felt like doing was poking my tongue out at her. Bitch. Nobody was gonna hit on my friend's boyfriend while I was around!

"Thanks," Jasper said as we got in the elevator and the doors closed behind us.

"Welcome. Can you believe that?"

"Nope. And now that I'm with Alice…well…I just really don't wanna deal with that kind of shit anymore…"

"You're a good looking guy, Jasper…so it's likely to happen again. But if I catch you cheating on Alice, you'll have me to deal with," I said protectively.

"I have no intentions of doing that…you know she's it for me."

"I know…I just wanted it out there just the same." And with that little distraction somehow giving me huge assed balls of steel, I straightened my shoulders, narrowed my eyes and prepared to meet my destiny.

"Duly noted," he said as we arrived at our destination and the elevator doors opened. "Now come on, Miss Bella, let's get this show on the road…"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter, we shall see what's in store for Rosalie…and I'll be writing the next one as quickly as I can as I'm on a bit of a roll (which doesn't often happen lol).**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story…and to my readers thank you for your wonderful feedback to the last chapter. I tried to reply to all reviews, but if I missed you I apologise. **

**Let's see what's in store for Rosalie, shall we? *throws head back and laughs evilly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own my piece of pineapple upside down cake that I'm eating now.**

**CHAPTER 44 – ROSEBUD'S COMEUPPANCE**

**BPOV**

My nerves were there, but they were dampened by a feeling I'd never experienced before. I felt supported…empowered by Jasper's presence as we approached the desk, where a rather surprised Mike sat, his eyes darting between me and Jasper. Well, well. It appeared that Mike thought I'd be hiding under a rock somewhere, perhaps wallowing in my aloneness. I smiled as sickly sweet as I could, the two of us standing before him. It was kind of satisfying, but at the same time unfamiliar knowing that not only wasn't I alone, but I finally had a group of friends and family that now surrounded me, propped me up.

People who were willing to do anything for me…for no other reason than just because they cared.

It was a concept that was so foreign, so new, but at the same time so fantastic, and I was still having a hard time accepting it.

"Well, well…Rosalie will be surprised to see _you_ here," Mike spat, his voice laced with sarcasm. He picked up the phone and dialled. "Bella's here…oh and she's brought Jasper Whitlock."

I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but her voice was raised until Mike hung up and said, swallowing heavily, "You can both go in." He glared at Jasper with jealousy in his eyes. Meanwhile, Jasper was barely holding back a smirk, and after I knocked on the door, I elbowed him in the ribs and raised my brow at him. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Enter," Rosalie commanded in her usual, warm way.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened the door, and as we entered the office and Jasper closed the door behind us, I felt the anger pouring off Rosalie as she sat there behind her desk, silently seething.

"Sit," she said. We complied quietly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, her voice cold and unfeeling.

"She's my friend, and I'm here to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain," Jasper answered calmly.

"Well, bully for you. It must be so very nice to have friends who support you…ones who don't stab you in the back after get what they want," she said, every word that left her thin lips laced with sarcasm.

"Yes it is," I said evenly, wanting to say so much more, but needing to get this over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible so I could move on with my life and free myself from any further involvement with this woman.

Jasper let out a sigh, his expression that of regret and guilt. He knew that as much as Rosalie had behaved like a first class bitch, he had also played a major part in the situation.

"I'll admit I used you, Rosalie, and I'm sorry for that. I'm just here to make sure you don't crucify Bella for something that happened between us…something that isn't her fault," he said softly, apologetically.

"And that's the only reason?" she asked, completely ignoring his attempt at an apology. Fuck I hoped that whatever Jasper had planned it would force this woman to take a long, hard look at herself.

"Yes," he answered.

"As much as I want to believe you…I also know how you operate, Jasper. Now, why don't you do us all a favour and just spell out the real reason why you're here…because I _know_ there's more to it than that! With you, there always is!" she spat.

Jasper bristled in response, his knuckles turning white as his hands clenched into tight fists on his lap. There was no doubt about it. Rosalie always seemed to bring out the worst in anyone she met and as the two of them stared each other down, Jasper inhaled heavily and closed his eyes for a brief moment, no doubt in an attempt to compose himself.

Anger flared within me and Jasper noticed. His eyes darted toward me and he shook his head infinitesimally, wordlessly telling me he would handle this. What I really wanted to do was scream at her as I slapped her stupid…do anything to make her wake up and see the hideous person she had become.

"Alright," he said through clenched teeth, his calm voice barely masking the anger I knew was lurking within. "I also have a vested interest in light of the fact that this article is profiling more than one of my writers…so of course I want them portrayed in the best light possible. And, I also want to ensure you promote my publishing house as well. Anything wrong with wanting to make a little money, generate a bit of interest?"

"I guess not. I may not like you, Jasper Whitlock, but I understand you have just as much invested in this whole thing working out as I do." Rosalie's expression didn't alter, but she nodded her head in understanding, seemingly accepting his explanation.

"You got that right," he said as she turned her attention to me.

"Alright, Bella. Show me what you have."

I handed Rosalie the printed copy of the article and set up the laptop, opening the gallery, my breathing erratic as I heard her let out the occasional huff. In a world of panic, I tried to remain composed as I sat down and waited for her verdict.

After several long moments, where the only thing I heard was the pounding of my heart and my shallow breaths, she finally spoke. "This isn't what you originally intended to write, Bella, but considering the circumstances, I guess you did a good job."

Jeez, what praise!

"So, you'll publish it as is?" I asked anxiously, my palms suddenly sweaty as her eyes continued to scan the article and as she turned the page, she frowned in confusion.

"Yes, but first, tell me...who the fuck is this Marie Dwyer?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Our newest author," Jasper answered casually.

"Never heard of her. According to your article, she hasn't even been published yet. Don't you think it's a bit risky profiling someone who isn't already a proven bestseller?"

My heart sank. I swallowed heavily and held my breath, her words reflecting my feelings of doubt that I had been harbouring ever since Jasper came up with this. Of course she'd never agree to this. It was a ridiculous idea to think I had any hope of being taken seriously as an author, even with the support of Jasper.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd read her manuscript," Jasper said as he turned and winked at me. Rosalie's eyes widened and darted between us, and at the same time she pursed her lips and placed the article on the desk.

"Oh, really? So, tell me a bit about this woman." She folded her arms and smiled knowingly, waiting for his answer.

"It's in the article…" I said, trying with futility to prevent the train wreck that was coming. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder, effectively stopping me from continuing the lie, and honestly it was too late…I knew it was. She knew. I glanced at Jasper, desperate to convey to him to stop saying what I knew he was about to say. Instead, he smiled at me reassuringly.

Well, this was it. I had no idea why Jasper had decided to go this way, or even if our attempts at covering this up would've worked, but now my life…my fucking career was in the hands of this woman _yet again_, and _yet again_ I found myself at her mercy.

"She's a well-known journalist, who happens to be ready to spread her wings. She's raw, but extremely gifted."

"Is that so? So…give me more information about what story this supposed bestselling ex-journalist is writing." And now, she was glaring at me, the hate glinting in her voice nearly knocking the breath out of me with every word she spoke.

Fuck. Well, so much for expecting any mercy. It appeared as though my career as a author was over before it even began.

"It's a story about a young man who has cancer and meets a journalist who is quite awful to him…until his sister intervenes after the journalist is set a task to interview her by her bitchy, conniving boss…"

"Bitchy? Conniving? More like confident, perhaps easily manipulated and a little misunderstood!" she snapped.

What the fuck was he trying to do? Piss the woman off further by insulting her? "Jasper...what the fuck are you doing?" I growled, unable to comprehend why the hell he'd done this.

"It's okay, Bella," he said quietly, confidently as my heart began to race and my breaths became shallow.

"The hell it is! So…Bella is Marie Dwyer? And she's writing a story on what happened?" Rosalie shrieked, her face now red with rage.

"Yes," Jasper said with a smile. "So we'd like you to agree to allow her to write your character, with the name changed, of course."

The woman was wild with fury and as Jasper sat there and calmly waited for her to respond, I felt as though I was gonna lose my breakfast any second. Jasper may be a savvy businessman, but he was toying with my future, and I didn't like it one fucking bit.

"So let me get this straight. You manipulate me so you can stick your cock in Alice, and then you then proceed to _steal _one of my journalists who is not only writing a book, but one that wants to write me as a conniving bitch? And you expect me roll over like one of your little sluts, take it up the ass and to agree to it?" Rosalie shouted, bashing her clenched fist on the desk, her actions causing me to flinch.

And then, Jasper was on his feet, his demeanour commanding as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned over her.

"If you want to save your career, then yes I not only expect you to agree, but I expect you to do it with a smile on your face."

Oh, no…he didn't! What the hell was he _doing__?_

"Unbelievable. You're actually threatening me? Just who the fuck do you think you are, you piece of shit?" Rosalie was livid and as she stood to her feet and leant over the desk, their face mere inches apart, I half expected her to rip Jasper's eyes out.

He didn't budge an inch, and I had to admit, this side of Jasper was kind of hot. He commanded respect wherever he went, and though Rose was the most intimidating person I'd ever known, she was no exception.

"I'm a man with ways and means to get what I want that you can't even comprehend, little lady, so not only are you going to endorse Bella's book and allow her to write you as she sees fit, your magazine is going to promote the shit out of it when it's published."

I was so breathless I felt as though my aching head was about to explode, and as I watched the two of them stare each other down, I began to feel a little woozy.

"The _hell _I am!" she shouted, ignoring her phone as it began to ring.

They stood there, toe to toe for several moments, neither one conceding, both willing the other the back down as the phone continued to ring and as it stopped, the room fell silent, only the sound distant muffled voices that seemed to be growing louder and more insistent.

"Well, Rosalie, that's a real shame. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to call in a favour, but you've left me no other choice," Jasper said regretfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded as Mike's words echoed under the door.

"I told you, she's in a meeting! Now if you don't have an appointment, you'll have to wait!" Mike screamed in his usual well-mannered way.

"I don't give a damn if she's in a meeting with the President of these here United States…I want to see her now!" a deep, gruff voice yelled from beyond the door, the commotion causing Rosalie's eyes to nearly pop out of her head as a tall, grey haired and rather handsome older man burst through the door. "Now where's my Rosebud?"

"Daddy?" Rosalie squeaked as she backed away from the desk and walked over to stand before a man who was dressed in a dark blue suit, his blond-grey hair striking against his tanned skin. He broke into a smile, his blue eyes twinkling as he brought her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper turned and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet, shooting me a knowing smirk as we watched on.

"Well, we missed you at Thanksgiving, and I wanted to see my Rosebud."

"I was busy!" she huffed.

"No sassing me, Rose," he warned as he released his grasp and turned toward us.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, her words of acquiescence surprising the hell out of me.

"Oh where are my manners. Sorry to barge in on you folks, but I needed to speak with my daughter as a matter of urgency. You must be Bella," he said in a kind voice, giving me a devastating smile as he reached out and took my hand in his, gently kissing my knuckles.

"Yes, I am," I said, momentarily confused, wondering how he knew who the hell I was. Surely Rosalie hadn't spoken about me?

"Alistair Hale…pleasure to meet you, young lady." I couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh as he gave me a wink and turned toward Jasper. "And you must be Jasper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Peter's said nothing but good things." He reached out and shook Jasper's hand, his smile continuing.

"Pleasure's all mine, Alistair," Jasper answered.

"Now I hate to interrupt your meeting, but something has happened that I simply can't ignore any longer," he said.

My mouth gaped as Rosalie stood there, wringing her hands together. I'd never seen her look this vulnerable…this terrified before.

"And what would that something be, exactly?" Rosalie asked in a tentative voice.

"Why don't we all take a seat and I'll enlighten you," he said. Alistair picked up a chair and placed it next to the desk before he sat down in Rosalie's chair, indicating his hand toward the three of us. Silently, we followed his direction and all sat down.

"It's been brought to my attention that you, my dear daughter, have been harassing this young lady."

"What? I have not!" Rosalie hissed like a two year old.

"Now see here, Rosalie! Keep that mouth of yours in check or I'll be forced to put you over my knee," he threatened.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, biting her lip.

"So Rose, tell me truthfully. Have you been letting your personal feelings about Jasper cloud your judgement when it comes to young Bella?"

"Of course not, Daddy," she insisted insincerely.

"You know, I really should've listened to my head instead of my defective heart when I allowed you to take over. You may be a tough businesswoman, but one thing I always prided myself in when I ran this company was how I treated my staff. Rosalie, this isn't the first time you've behaved like this, but I've never seen you take it this far before."

"But…he hurt me!" she retorted, pointing her finger at Jasper.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Jasper did. You let your personal feelings interfere with highly important business decisions, jeopardising the reputation of this company in the process. It seems that giving you everything you wanted after your mother left has turned you into a spoiled brat. Well, no more. From now on, I plan on setting things right."

"Right?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Rosebud…right, and my first order of business is to be rid of pathetic excuse of an assistant you have out there. Do you know I caught him surfing porn when I arrived? He didn't even have the decency to deny it, and then he had the audacity to go on and on about the many perks you offer him…_after _I told him who I was! Honey, I don't want to hear that sort of talk about you at any time, but in the office? Well it's just not the done thing."

"Alright, he's gone," Rosalie agreed, quickly standing to her feet. "Now if that's all…"

"Sit _down_, Rosalie. I'm nowhere _near _done yet," he commanded. She obeyed quietly, her expression suddenly panicked.

"You're not?"

"No. In fact, I have some news. Now that the doctor has given me the all-clear, I've decided to put my retirement on hiatus."

"You can't be serious!" she yelled. He raised an eyebrow at her, his authoritative stare immediately shutting her up.

Oh boy, this was getting good. When I started my job here, I had heard that the CEO had been ill, and had handed the reins to his daughter. It was a damned shame too, because even though I'd only known him for a few moments, I sensed I would've more than liked working for him. I glanced at Jasper, and had to stop myself from bursting out laughing, noting he was barely holding back a laugh himself, his smug smile plastered from ear to ear as he watched their conversation.

Yeah…after years of being treated like shit by this woman, I felt a sense of satisfaction seeing her father give her the comeuppance she so thoroughly deserved.

"But you can't come back. Your heart won't cope with the stress. Daddy, I promise I'll do the right thing from now on." The woman was laying it on thick, but her behaviour didn't fool Alistair for one second.

"According to my cardiologist, my heart's fine, Rosebud. The only thing causing it any kind of grief these days is your ridiculous behaviour," he said, frowning in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, a sadness crossing her features that I'd never seen before. She almost seemed genuine in her regret, but I knew it was only because he had her by the brass gonads I suspected she sported.

"Being sorry doesn't cut it anymore," he said softly.

"What-what are you saying, Daddy?" she questioned with a sniff.

"That until further notice, you're officially unemployed. Not only that, you're also cut off from any and all access to my money, credit cards, your apartment and even that little trust fund of yours. It's all been arranged."

"What?" she shrieked, her voice brimming with desperation as tears welled in her eyes. I nearly believed she was truly sorry for what she'd done, until she turned toward Jasper and raised her hand.

"You dare strike him, and I'll have you up on assault charges!" Alistair blustered.

"How could you do this to me, you bastard?" Jasper merely shrugged before giving her his 'I told you' glare. Jesus, I was sure glad he was my friend and not my enemy.

"Rosalie Hale! Jasper had nothing to do with my decision, and if you'd bothered to turn up to any of the family gatherings in the past six months you'd already be aware of that," her father admonished.

"Well then, what made you decide to practically throw me out onto the street? Because I know Jasper had something to do with it…he admitted as much just before you came in!" she snapped.

"He did nothing but confide in Peter, who happened to voice his concerns to me during Thanksgiving dinner."

"So my asswipe of a cousin decided to just tell you about what happened without provocation? Why the hell don't I believe you?" she spat, sobbing at the same time.

Jesus, I'd never met Peter, but I already felt sorry for the guy. Working for Rosalie Hale was bad enough, but being a relative? Fuck, I'd take Renee and Charlie over her any day of the week.

"Believe what you want, but I'd already been thinking about coming back in the New Year anyway. What he told me just helped solidify my decision…and bring it forward."

"You can't do this to me! Please, Daddy, I'll do anything!" she begged. I'd never seen her like this before, and with the way she looked so hurt, so devastated, so defeated, I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"I'm pleased to hear that," he smiled. "Because there is one way you can not only make this up to me, but to these two lovely people."

"Anything," she said, swallowing her pride.

"You see, Peter told me that Jasper here's been involved in a very worthy, charitable project which is just about to get off the ground," he said, giving Jasper a wink.

"Project? What project?" she asked in a shaky voice, knowing that her world was falling apart, but unable to do a damned thing about it.

"They're setting up a place where out of town families can live while their children are undergoing cancer treatment. I believe they're in need of a housekeeper. You know…someone to clean, do a bit of gardening, maybe scrub a commode or two."

"No! I won't do it!" she shrieked in defiance.

"No problem. I hope you get yourself another job soon…though I wouldn't bother looking in the area of publishing. I've had you blacklisted from even taking an interview until you see this thing through."

"For how long?" she whispered, blinking back her tears.

"I'm not setting a timeframe on this. Let's just say for as long as it takes."

"Why are you doing this?" she muttered, the tears finally falling from her eyes and running down her face.

"You have to ask why? You really have no clue about the person you've become, do you? You lack humility and have not an ounce of compassion left in you, Rosebud, and I intend to help you right that wrong…beginning now. I want you to see what it's like finally learn to have to work hard for every dollar you earn…to look into the eyes of those suffering and perhaps gain a little empathy. To maybe become a better person and appreciate the privileges you've always taken for granted. Hell, Rosebud, I want you to be the person I know you once were."

"I..."

And then, he stood up and walked around the desk, where he pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Do this for me, Rosebud, not because I'm making you, but because you know it's the right thing to do."

And as she sobbed into his chest, we quickly and quietly packed away the laptop and headed for the door as she nodded in agreement…finally conceding defeat…

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted Bella's 'talk' with Edward to start off the next chapter *winks*. Let me know you're still here…and go vote for this on the Tomato Soup Awards!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Well, what a bonus! I had a day off yesterday, so I thought I'd bring you this chapter a little earlier than usual (yeah, you can faint now). Plus, I knew you'd all be champing at the bit to see how things would go when Edward and Bella finally had their little conversation.**

**So…sit back, relax, and enjoy the fluff that is mostly this chapter, cos I'm a little over the angst!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but have decided that I'd love Jasper to be my bestie and Edward to feed me chocolate covered strawberries. Hehe.**

**CHAPTER 45 – AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE… **

EPOV

I stood there, staring at my brand new iPhone, willing the seconds to tick by. Waiting for time to pass was killing me, and right about now, I figured Rosalie knew about the fact that she was going to be working for me. I let out an audible sigh, feeling thoroughly annoyed by the fact that I'd agreed to this, but at the same time satisfied that the woman was finally getting what was coming to her.

Life, so it seemed, wasn't always fair…but this time, karma had certainly come back to bite Rosalie on the ass big time, which made me feel a combined sense of satisfaction and…yeah…dread.

However, that wasn't the thing I was most nervous about. Ever since I watched Bella leave, my stomach began to tie itself in knots and the uncertainty quickly took over…the very idea of talking to her one on one making me more than jumpy, that was until my sister convinced me otherwise. I smiled as I recollected the chat Alice and I had…

"_Alice, it's not that cold out. Why are you dressed that way?" I asked as she came downstairs and met me in the kitchen, dressed warmly in jeans, a thick jumper and a scarf._

"_I just got a message from Jasper. He told me to dress warm for our date this afternoon. I have no idea what he's up to, but I can't wait to find out!" she answered with a gleeful expression._

_Trying with all my might to stop myself from smirking, I stood up and headed to the refrigerator, hiding myself behind the door. I knew what the man was up to, but was attempting to keep that knowledge to myself._

"_What's wrong?" she asked perceptively._

"_Err…nothing. I'm just a bit peckish," I answered as I brought out the leftover turkey and placed it on the counter, trying not to rouse her suspicion._

"_Ooooh that's a great idea!" she said, clapping her hands as she proceeded to retrieve the cranberry sauce and the left-over seasoning and gravy, placing all the items on the counter before returning to the fridge._

"_I'm not that hungry. Just this will be enough." _

"_No, it's not enough if you're going to make a picnic lunch for Bella."_

"_A picnic lunch?" I asked with a smile. As irritating as she sometimes was, that wasn't a bad idea…_

"_Yes! You can take her for a ride, find a quiet place to talk and have a picnic! You start making the sandwiches, and I'll put together everything else. Now, what else can we pack?" she muttered as she rifled through the cupboards, finally coming upon some plastic containers which would fit easily into my backpack. As she pulled out two plastic flutes and a bottle of champagne, I knew I had to stop her._

"_Champagne, Alice…really?"_

"_The girl has to eat, and what better way to satisfy her appetite than making one of your famous triple decker turkey sandwiches…washed down with a little champagne?"_

"_She's hung over, and besides, I kind of want Bella to remember our conversation this time." I took the bottle from her and placed it back in the fridge, instead retrieving a couple of waters and a thermos._

_I was half expecting for her argue with me, insist on doing things her way as she had so many times before, but instead, she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, conceding defeat._

_It still never failed to surprise me that she was keeping her word._

"_Fair enough. Why don't you just pack these then?" she suggested as she retrieved the container of chocolate covered strawberries I had prepared but forgotten to serve with coffee the night before._

"_Isn't that a bit much? This isn't a date after all…is it?" I questioned with a creased brow, confusion whirling through my mind as it hit me that I was navigating previously unchartered waters. I had no idea what I made of our meeting today, and on top of that, I realised with annoyance I'd never actually taken Bella out on an official date. I stood there, staring at my sister, waiting for her to answer, but instead she offered me nothing._

"_Edward, I have no idea, but feeding her these delicious morsels can't hurt," she said with a sigh._

"_What? That's it? No other pearls of wisdom to impart?" I asked with a chuckle._

"_Nope. Like I said, you're on your own now. The only advice I can give you is to make sure you're completely honest with her."_

_"I plan on nothing less," I answered as I picked up the bread and began to slice the turkey…happy but at the same time petrified that I really was on my own from now on…_

So now, here I stood, helmet in hand, leaning against my bike, waiting for her to emerge. I wanted to set things straight between us, and knew I had to lay everything out in order to regain her trust enough that we could move forward. As I watched them emerge from the building, her laughter echoing through the air as they spoke, I hoped her jovial mood was a good sign.

"Hey," she said, gasping as they approached, her eyes raking over the bike before they settled on me. I couldn't help but smirk in response.

"How did it go?" I asked, my gaze flickering between her and Jasper.

"Oh it took some convincing, but in the end, she knew she didn't have a choice. I'll make sure she's ready to start at the same time as you the week after next, so she can help set up the house," Jasper said.

"Great," I said with a grimace, scrubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Oh, suck it up, Cullen!" Bella demanded. "I know you've got the hots for her."

"And what makes you think that?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Because, knowing Rosalie the way I do, she never does anything out of the goodness of her heart. She wouldn't have agreed to publish my article word for word if you hadn't done something drastic...maybe flirted a bit to manipulate her."

"Touche, Bella!" Jasper exclaimed, seemingly impressed with Bella's very accurate assumption. I felt my eyes widen, at the same time my breath caught in my throat and I began to cough uncontrollably.

"Shit," I huffed, pounding my fist on my chest.

"Oh don't worry, it's no big deal, Cullen," she assured.

"You're not pissed about what I did?" Part of me wanted her to be jealous, but at the same time I was relieved that she didn't seem bothered by my behaviour, her easy acceptance giving me the ray of hope I so desperately needed to get in her good books once again.

"Why the hell would I be pissed? Thanks to you and Jasper, I'm now going to be able to write my book," she said with a small smile. "Besides, I know how much she grosses you out. What I want to know is how you managed to flirt with her without puking all over her designer shoes!"

Jasper and I both burst out laughing, both of us eyeing the other in understanding, flirting with Rosalie to get what we wanted something else we now had in common.

I felt my body relax, her words of assurance and light mood making me feel as though I could confess anything to her…and I would…and maybe, just maybe if I just laid everything on the line, Bella would perhaps find it in her heart to give us another chance.

"Yeah, well it wasn't without effort. It made my skin crawl when I flirted with her…and when I kissed her hand I was sure my lips were gonna burn off!" I laughed.

"Oh, you poor baby. And now you're going to be her boss. However will you cope?" Bella said sarcastically, joining in, her laughter music to my ears.

"I have no idea. Perhaps a muzzle would be a great start!" I joked, elated as I watched her let go.

"Jesus, man, it ain't gonna be that bad!" Jasper said, his laughter abating as he checked his watch.

"I sure hope not," I replied quickly.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late unless I get my tail moving. We'll talk about this later, because right now I have an errand to run before I pick my little lady up for our date," Jasper complained in a rush.

"What's the hurry, Jasper?" Bella asked. "Tiffany's closing soon or some shit?" Jasper's sheepish smile told me her assumption was right on the money.

"Something like that. Would it be okay if you get a ride home with Edward so I've got enough time to drop your stuff back at your place and pick Alice up?" he asked anxiously, taking Bella's laptop from her quickly.

"Sure, sure," she replied casually. "And tell Dad I won't be long...I should be home in time to cook us an early dinner."

My heart clenched at the very thought of Bella going back to her apartment without me. I wanted nothing more than to make her dinner again...but understood I couldn't risk things by pushing her too quickly, either.

"I will. Well, I gotta run. Catch y'all later!" Jasper shot me a mischievous wink before turning to leave, the grin never leaving his face as we watched him get in his car and pull away.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere and talk before I take you home. Would that be okay?" I asked as I turned to face Bella, trying to stop my tone from sounding too desperate.

"I guess," she answered nervously.

"Ready?" I asked, anticipation shooting through me as I reached into the seat and retrieved Bella's shiny new helmet, offering it to her.

"As I'll ever be," she answered, biting her lip.

BPOV

Holy. Fucking. Christ.

I'd never seen anything more hot than Edward standing there, leaning oh so casually against his bike, saliva suddenly pooling in my mouth as I took in every detail of him and that fine piece of machinery. The chrome glistened in the sun, every part of it polished to perfection as it propped up his perfect ass. After dropping off the memory stick containing the article and pictures to the Editing Department, noting with satisfaction that Mike had disappeared from sight, Jasper and I left the building in high spirits, laughing and joking as we revelled in our victory over the bitch from hell. But when I caught sight of the man who was sex on legs personified, all bets were off as I fought to contain my emotions.

And when he opened his mouth and spoke, his smile warm as we joked about Rosalie…well it was just as well we were in public. I wanted nothing more than to jump on his lap and ride him raw.

Gah!

How was it that, the man managed to unravel me so completely…so effortlessly by just standing there, looking oh so hot in his brand new leather jacket and skin tight jeans? And why was it that as our conversation continued, I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances of him, my heart racing in response to his close proximity?

I wanted him. I hated that I wanted him…but fucking want him I did!

Without doubt, I knew he'd ruined me for any other man…but I in my logical mind, I also knew we _should_ take things slowly, my head battling with my heart as every word he spoke cut away at my resistance, little by little dissolving any reason I had left in my lust-addled head.

I watched him as he unhooked his helmet and backpack from the handlebar and put them on. Never taking his eyes off me, he hoisted his leg up and over the saddle and said in a muffled voice, "Well, come on scaredy cat. Get on."

"Scaredy cat? The fuck I am!" I snapped as I took a deep breath and put the helmet on before I grabbed his shoulders for support, and threw my leg up and over the saddle. Butterflies immediately started to form in the pit of my stomach as I remembered I'd never ridden on a bike before, my back stiffening and my fingers digging into his broad shoulders in response to my realisation. Sensing my apprehension, Edward set about trying to reassure me.

"Don't be nervous. Just lean over with me when we turn corners, and you'll be fine. Now put your arms around my waist," he ordered as he tilted the bike and kicked the stand away before turning the key.

My body jolted and I gripped him tightly as the bike roared to life, its vibrations sending a pulsating sensation up my spine.

"Hold on tight!" Edward yelled, and I bobbled my head in response, every muscle in my body on fire as I wrapped my legs and arms around him as closely as possible, taking a deep breath when he revved the engine. He stopped to check for oncoming traffic and half turned his head. "Here we go!" he screamed as the he pulled away and gunned the bike down the street.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I swear I felt his body shake with laughter in response. Asshole! I closed my eyes tightly, burying my face in his backpack as he changed gears and we picked up speed. I could hear him scream with delight as the speed increased, and discovered how thrilling it was to him. I, on the other hand, was about to wet my fucking panties.

As the minutes passed, I began to adjust to the roar of the engine and the speed, which I was certain was way over the limit, and opened one eye and began to take in the scenery as we headed south. A few schools and shops blurred past as we left civilisation behind, the city giving way to the green of distant forests and stretches of blue water. Though my body never relaxed entirely, I found myself able to take in the scenery until we came to a road that had signs pointing to Lincoln Park.

Within minutes, the road narrowed and we began to slow down, pulling into a small parking lot. As he cut the engine, my legs wobbled as I got off the bike and I nearly fell over as my foot caught the saddle. I was so happy I'd arrived in one piece that I felt like kissing the asphalt.

"Well thank fuck we made it here in one piece!" I said as I took off my helmet and wiped away the sweat that had formed around my face with the back of my hand.

He took off his helmet and I found myself unable to stop a whimper leaving my lips as he tousled his hair between his fingers. "Of course we did," he said confidently as he pushed down the stand and moved to get off the bike. As he packed away the helmets, he turned to look at me and said, "Jesus Bella, you look all shades of white. Are you alright?"

"I'll survive, but when we leave can we take the back roads and go about twenty?"

"You know going that slow may tip the bike over, so we may have to go a little faster than that." He took my hand carefully and added, "Come on, scaredy cat, let's go."

"Whatever, asshole," I grumbled.

We made our way quickly along the winding forest path in silence, his warm hand gripping tightly as he dragged me toward the water, the salty air hitting me wave after wave as the cool breeze mixed with the unseasonably warm Fall air. As the path narrowed further until it started to become difficult to negotiate, our pace slowed, the combination of tree roots and pebbles made it unsteady underfoot.

When we finally reached the entrance to the beach, I felt the temperature drop a few degrees as a gentle breeze hit me from the north. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand and took in my surroundings. The narrow strip of shoreline was lined by forest, making it quiet and isolated, the dark pebbles covered in an endless amount of driftwood. A few people ambled along the shore further away, the rare sunshine bringing people outdoors. It truly was picturesque.

We found the perfect spot on a small piece of grass right beside the shore. Edward opened his backpack and pulled out a small rolled up blanket, spreading it over the ground. He then proceeded to bring out some plastic containers, a few bottles of water and a thermos, placing them on the blanket before he sat down and smiled up at me.

I raised my brow at him in question, hands on hips, silently letting him know I was on to his little scheme. "What? I thought you'd be hungry…and besides, we needed to get rid of the left-over turkey."

"I guess," I conceded as he opened the largest of the containers. My stomach rumbled loudly at the sight of the most spectacular looking triple-decker sandwiches I'd ever seen, and he laughed as he indicated for me to sit.

We ate quietly, just spending the time taking in our surrounds, and it felt…nice. I'd never been one to fall for the whole sappy romance thing, but this…this was something I could seriously get used to.

"So…what's this all about?" I asked, breaking the silence, waving my hand around as I swallowed the last mouthful of the most delicious turkey, cranberry, stuffing and gravy sandwich I'd ever tasted.

"You wanted to discuss the book…find out a bit more about my past…and I thought it would be easier to do that at a place where we won't be disturbed," he explained as he inhaled the last of his sandwich.

"Oh," I answered with a nod as silence fell between the two of us. Well, this was awkward. After wanting more than anything to know him, now I was freaking out about where the hell to begin.

"My parents would've loved you," Edward muttered, making the decision for me as he opened the thermos and poured us each a coffee.

"Really? Well if they had you, it makes sense that they'd like them mean!" I joked, breaking into a nervous laugh until his expression turned serious, reflective even, and stopped me dead. My face fell and my heart raced as I watched his eyes glint with tears. Yep. I still knew how to stuff my foot in my mouth with unwavering regularity! "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…God I'm an insensitive ass!"

"It's okay, Bella. Your brutal honesty is something I appreciate about you more than you'll ever know, so please…never apologise for being the way you are."

Holy shit! He was the only person I'd ever met who had ever said that to me! Finally, someone out there accepted me for who I was, flaws and all, and when I thought about it, even when he was keeping things from me, no matter what he was hiding it always seemed that he accepted me for who I was.

"What were they like?" I asked.

"Carlisle was one of the best heart surgeons in the State. He finished top of his class when he graduated Harvard and because of his high achievements, he also had very high expectations of me. He was always on my case about my attitude, about trying harder in my studies but unfortunately I never listened. I began failing my classes and my health began to deteriorate, so I came home with my tail tucked between my legs."

"And did they support your decision?"

"I kind of didn't worry about it. I was in treatment…trying to get better, so the whole college thing was never mentioned again."

"I bet he would've supported you, no matter what you decided to do."

"I like to think so. He sure would've been happy to see me kept on my toes by the likes of you, that's for sure." He gave me a warm smile and blinked back his overwhelming sadness.

"And your Mom?" I prompted.

"Esme was a homemaker, and helped arrange fundraisers here and there. She was the reason Dad got into the whole philanthropy thing. She got him involved in quite a few charity dinners and made him aware of various causes she became passionate about. She was sweet and lovely…but she never saw me for my flaws. To her, I could do no wrong, and because of that, I tried to do everything I could to make her see differently by defying her wishes every step of the way. And then when I got sick…I realised how stupid I'd been, but by then I was in treatment and a few months later it was over…they were gone."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I bet you still miss them," I whispered.

"Every day," he admitted, averting his eyes for a moment. "They were really good people and didn't deserve to suffer their fate," he said.

"I can't begin to fathom what you went through back then," I offered, feeling myself frown, wanting more than anything to bring him comfort. "But you have to know, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks. Between you and my sister, I'm beginning to see that now," he answered, his lips twitching as if they wanted to smile.

"It's great you have a sister. I always wanted one…but I guess one accident on behalf of my parents was more than enough to get them to use rubbers."

"Oh, Bella, you were no accident. I believe in fate…and that you were sent to help me get my life back on track. If it wasn't for you and Alice, I don't think I'd have made it," he confirmed.

"I can see how close you two are," I said, changing the subject, ignoring the possible meaning behinds his words about me. He nodded his head in agreement. "So, you don't have any other family then?"

"No," he said sadly.

"Well I know it's not the same, but I consider Alice a sister. And you…" I trailed off as I took him in…the man that had gotten under my skin more than any other, the words on the tip of my tongue unable to escape.

Picking up on my hesitation, his expression turned apprehensive as he asked, "Yes?"

Ah shit…what could I say to that wouldn't make me come off either desperate, weak or if I shot him down in flames, just downright cruel? He swallowed heavily, his green eyes blazing as he waited for my answer. Fuck it! I knew what I usually would've said in this situation, but there was no way I could ever go down that path with him again. In other words, I had no idea what the fuck I was feeling.

"You're…unexpected. It's not something I can easily talk about…" I admitted finally.

"It's okay, Bella…I understand," he said with a sad smile.

"I just need more time to figure things out," I said, biting my lip, my instinct to protect myself still there, battling it out with my other, more primal urges.

"Time, I've got, and I'm willing to take things slowly. Now, I don't know about you, but I think I've had enough of the heavy conversation for now. Come on Bella, let's take a walk."

Pulling me to my feet, his hand held mine as we walked to the shoreline for what seemed ages before I stopped and stared at the horizon, the lowering sun telling me our afternoon was nearing an end. I looked both ways to the north and south, the salty mist in the air as far as the eye could see invading my lungs. The soft sounds of the tiny waves breaking on the shore comforted me as I took in a cleansing breath and I let go of his hand, crouched down and dipped my fingers into the cold, clear water. This reminded me of when my father used to take me to the First Beach as a child, and it was a relief that I could look back on my life with him and recall more than a few fond memories.

"Bella…I was wondering," he stated speculatively, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked as I rose to my feet and faced him, his expression serious, a wrinkle puckering in the middle of his brow.

"Well, I know we both have to be there anyway, but I wanted to know if you'd…be my date when we go to Emmett's launch," he mumbled quickly.

His face was filled with apprehension, his eyes blinking as he waited. "You want me to be your date? Why?" I squeaked.

"We've never been on one…and I'd like to start things the right way this time…with a clean slate if you'll let me," he explained softly, desperately.

I stood there slack jawed for a brief moment, unable to process what he'd just said, words momentarily escaping me. Quickly losing patience, my hesitancy caused him to backpedal. "That's unless of course you just want to remain friends, which is fine too…I guess."

"Oh, shit, Edward…I don't know…" I replied warily, my uncertainty causing an instant pang of devastation to cross his handsome face. I knew I didn't have it in my heart to keep him in the friend zone forever, but was I ready to allow him to be more than that yet?

And as I took in everything about him, I realised something. It didn't matter how much I'd tried to push him away, it appeared nothing either of us said or did would make one speck of a difference. Edward was in this just as deep as I was, and no matter what our futures held, there was simply no way either of us could walk away from whatever this was.

"I understand," he whispered, misinterpreting my thoughtful silence and fear of being hurt as a clear rejection. He picked up an errant piece of driftwood and tossed it into the water in frustration before he turned away from me and began to walk away.

"Edward, wait!" I shouted, and he stopped dead in his tracks, turned quickly and looked at me, his pain-filled blazing, green eyes searching mine for the answer he most sought.

"What?" he asked as he swallowed thickly.

"Do you have anything else up your sleeve…like…oh I don't know….a wife and kids stashed away somewhere? Gay ex-lover?" I questioned, giggling nervously.

"No," he said, exhaling heavily as he vehemently shook his head. And just like that, all the pain and hurt left his face, and replacing it was a devastating smile which warmed his eyes, and tiny creases formed around them, making his whole face light up.

"No more secrets? No future plans for you or your sister to manipulate me?" I asked far more seriously, craving his assurance.

"I promise you, Bella, I have nothing to hide. There will be no secrets between us…and definitely no more crazy-assed plans on behalf of my sister, either," he answered, his voice dripping with sincerity as those eyes continued to smile.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Everything you said about you…back then…was that all true, or so much bullshit?"

"You have to believe me, Bella. Everything I told you about me was true. I just omitted certain facts when it came to my family situation."

"Alright, then okay," I agreed, his answer helping me make my mind up.

"Okay, what?" he pressed, his jaw tense.

"Okay then, asshole, I guess I'll be your date," I agreed with a shrug, trying but not succeeding to come off nonchalant.

"Fuck yes!" he yelled as he stared skyward for a brief moment. And then, before I knew what was happening, I was swept up into his arms and being twirled around, his excitement barely contained as his joyous laughter filled the briny air.

"Hey! If you don't let me go, I might hurl turkey sandwich all over your new jacket!" I shrieked, joining in with his laughter, at the same time his actions causing me to feel a little dizzy. As he halted his movements and tried to set me down, still holding me tightly, his smile so fucking sexy I just couldn't help but return it, I felt as though I was finally…home.

There was just no other way to describe it.

"Bella?" he whispered breathlessly, his expression shifting to one of burning, questioning need as our eyes met. I found myself melting into his touch, my heart hammering as my palms rested on his rapidly rising and falling chest as we stood there, staring at one another, waiting for something…anything to happen. His eyes were bright and brimming with a combined sense of excitement and apprehension, and as I took everything about him in, I found I was unable to stop myself from letting out a tiny whimper. I watched as he took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and bent his head down toward me, and without thought of the consequences, I slid my hands upward and wound them around his neck, pulling him closer and as my fingers twined through his beautiful, thick hair, he groaned loudly before he pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmmm," I hummed against his lips as they moved tentatively before his tongue gently swept over my mouth.

"God, yes, Bella," he cried almost reverently against my lips before the kiss deepened and he slid his tongue between mine, my mouth greedily sucking in every part I could of him and as he clutched me impossibly closer, I felt his hardened cock press against my stomach. "Fuck," he moaned as our tongues lashed and swirled. I felt free, wanting nothing more than to crawl inside his skin and stay there forever.

No sooner was I hungrily breathing him in, than the kiss was over, his forehead pressed against my own, his smile glorious as it broke across his beautifully flushed face. Our mingling breaths were hard and fast, our hearts battering against one another as I gazed up at him, finding I was unable to stop myself from smiling in return.

"Dessert?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Huh?"

"I have something sweet for you to taste…that is, if you're interested," he whispered in a low voice as he ran his tongue across his full, beautiful lips.

Was he kidding? Jesus…so much for playing hard to get! I was absolutely gone over him already…and now he's offering me dessert? Oh yes please!

"Um…yeah…sure," I babbled like an idiot as he took my hand in his, his thumb circling the back of my hand as he lead me back to our spot. He packed the rest of the containers in his backpack before patting the space in front of him as he lay on his side and stretched out on the blanket. I lay down on my back next to him, watching as he opened the only untouched container that remained. I smiled as I took in the sight of the chocolate covered strawberries, memories of our exploits with that innocent fruit flooding my sex crazed head.

"Strawberry?" he offered, picking one up and offering it to me. Without another thought, I nodded and opened my mouth and allowed him to feed me…the small groan he let out not escaping my notice for one second.

"Oh, God! So fucking delicious!" I exclaimed, the fruit so delectable that the juice overflowed from my mouth and dribbled over my lips and down my chin.

"Stop right there," he commanded, his eyes fixed on my mouth. "You've got a little something…" He reached out to swipe his thumb against my lips before he placed the container down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as his bent leg covered mine.

His pressed his mouth over my chin and I let out a breathless moan as his warm tongue lapped up the sweet nectar. He worked his way up to my lips, this time, plunging his tongue in my mouth with so much urgency that I felt my panties soak with need. And as he whispered my name and let out a few 'fucks' for good measure, licking me clean until his mouth found purchase on my throat, I threw my head back offering everything to him, giving into the sensations that now threatened to swallow me whole. Emboldened, he pushed my jacket apart and covered my body with his own, his erection rutting against my hip as he sucked on my skin hard, marking the juncture between my neck and shoulder. As he released his mouth, his tongue swirling over the mark soothingly, I couldn't help but cry out a few choice words myself.

"Fuck I love strawberries!" I declared, moaning as he fed me another, the sweet moistness of the fruit mingled with the smooth, dark chocolate in my mouth while Edward assaulted every uncovered part of my skin.

"I love…" he said, his body tensing against as he ceased his assault, hesitating as his words caught in his throat. "I love them too," he added as he let out a sigh.

Before I had the chance to even respond to his apparent near-miss, his phone began to ring insistently, that little piece of techology breaking into one of the most surreal moments of my life.

"Fuck…what the hell does she want now?" he whined as he sat up and pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. It didn't escape my notice that he appeared relieved by the well-timed interruption, his cheeks puffing before he exhaled a gush of air through his pursed lips confirming he was pleased to have been 'saved by the bell'.

But, when I thought about it, did I honestly want him to say what seemed to be on the tip of his oh-so-delicious tongue? After all, if he did confess his feelings, I had no idea what I would blurt out in return! In a way, I was a bit more than relieved myself. Things were moving way faster than I could ever have anticipated, and though I was happy with how things were going so far, I still needed more time to sort through my feelings.

"Yes, Alice? Alice…slow down…I can't understand a word you're saying. You're what?" And as I heard Alice's shrieking voice assault Edward's poor innocent ear, he snickered as he held the handset away from him, unable to offer another word as she screamed and laughed down the phone. I had no idea what she was telling him, but after what Jasper had been hinting at lately, I had a fair idea! I found myself smiling and as their one-sided conversation continued, my phone buzzed with an incoming message. I retrieved my phone from my pocket and opened the text, joining in with Edward's laughter as I read Alice's message…

**A/N: Next up: Alice and Jasper! I wonder why she's so excited? Hehe ;) I hope you liked their little meeting. I know there were no lemons, but give them time. Believe me I have some hotness planned! And more fluff! You guys like that, right? As you can probably guess, we're moving closer to the end of this story, which has been going for over a year now. I can't give an exact chapter count as I know what I want to write, but it depends on how many chapters that takes. This chapter was supposed to include Jasper's date with Alice, but I got so carried away with Bella and Edward's picnic, I knew I had to write it next chapter. Ya see? I just can't shut the hell up! Thanks for your support...now please press that little button below and tell me what's on your mind! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Well here it is…Alice and Jasper's date! Hope you enjoy the fluffy goodness! :)**

**A big thanks to all who have read this story and have stuck with it. I'd love to get to 1k of reviews with this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Also, this story as well as Christine's banner for Truth or Dare has been nominated for a Jasper's Darlin's award. Thank you to whoever nominated me…I still can't get over the love I feel from you guys! The link is here and voting is until 15th October!**

**http:/ jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/10/vote-now(dot)html**

**Sorry it's been a bit longer between updates, but I've been busy writing for BreathofTwilights Countdown. My story has posted and the link is below, and if you alert the story, you'll get a new oneshot every day! **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7348457/1/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I just like to poke the characters a bit until they yield to my will. hehe.**

**CHAPTER 46 – SOMEWHERE…OVER THE RAINBOW**

**APOV**

"Hello, darlin'," Jasper said with the widest grin I'd seen as I climbed into the car and shut the door.

"Hey yourself," I answered, leaning over to kiss him chastely on the cheek, still trying to make out what had him so dizzy. Seriously, he'd been in a weird mood ever since our moment in the kitchen at Thanksgiving, and I was beyond desperate to know what the hell was up. I knew he was up to something, but what it was…was anyone's guess.

I briefly wondered if curiosity could actually kill the cat, because he knew how much I hated being kept in the dark about things. I was beginning to think he was out to torture me.

"Why don't you just stop tryin' to figure out what's going on, and just wait for things to unfold naturally?" he asked, his words causing me to huff in frustration.

"But," I whined.

"Honey, forget it. I know this is killing you, but I'm not about to tell you _anything_ more, so stop wasting your breath and just sit back, relax, and try to enjoy the ride, okay?" he urged, his eyes flickering toward me as we spend along the highway, heading away from the direction of the city. Well, interesting! Perhaps, just like Bella, I was about to be treated with a bit of fresh air and a picnic. Or a hike. Or… "Alice!" he warned with a smirk on his face, cottoning on to the fact that my mind was still ticking over with thoughts of what exactly he was up to.

"Alright, already!" I snapped, earning a shaking head and a chuckle from him. Bella thought he was a ninja? More like mind-reader, and if I wasn't going to get anywhere with him, then I would just get a bit of revenge and perhaps sleep through the trip until we got there.

He may know my weaknesses, but I also knew his. He loved to talk, especially with me, and the one way to get to him was to give him the silent treatment, and as I closed my eyes and put my evil plan in motion, I knew I'd have him in the palm of my hand in no time.

Uh-huh, I sure would.

I knew my behaviour was childish, but I wanted to let him know just how much he was torturing me, by giving him a taste of his own medicine. I was pleased to note it took him all of three minutes to crack.

"Alice?"

I didn't respond, and had to fight with all I had to supress a smile.

"I know you're awake. Talk to me," he begged sweetly, with a lilt to his voice so beautiful I wanted to end the game and throw myself into his arms.

Trying with all I could to keep a straight face, I reigned in the temptation to give in, and instead began to make the loudest and most fake snoring noises I could muster. Truth be told, it sounded more like I was snorting as I tried with everything to supress my laughter.

"Alice?" he repeated, causing me to snort even louder and mumble random, nonsensical words under my breath.

"Hmm…damn, if you're gonna stay asleep, I might have to turn around and go home," he threatened.

He wouldn't dare!

Of course, it didn't take long for me to realise the car hadn't deviated from its course, so I knew he wasn't about to follow through. Not if he knew what was good for him, anyway. In response to his idle threats, I decided to up the ante and began to snore _even louder._

"Jeez, what a big set of lungs you have for such a little girl! With all this ruckus you're making, it's any wonder I get one wink of sleep when you stay over!" he said with a smile in his voice. I stopped snoring immediately and at the same time I felt my face screw up in a scowl. _I did not snore_, and his behaviour was beginning to bug me, big time, but before I could open my mouth and give him a piece of my mind, he spoke up once more. "Oh well, guess I'll have to wake you when we're there. Now, let's see…what can I do to amuse myself in the meantime? Oh, I know!" he said with a mischievous chuckle, his words causing me to abruptly hold my breath and wait to see what he'd do next.

Every passing second made me feel as though I'd crumble at any moment as my body tightened, readying itself for God knows what, but just as I thought I could stand it no longer and felt I was about to burst with frustration, I shivered as I felt his long, thick fingers graze across my thigh. Though I wore jeans, his touch never failed to elicit a reaction from me…and he knew that.

It really was dirty pool.

"So hot…" he moaned.

I tried but failed to wriggle away from his hand.

"What a shame you're asleep…I'd really love to make you cum while I'm driving…"

"Hands on the wheel, mister," I mumbled, still trying to keep up my ridiculous facade, blindly attempting to swat his hand away. But of course, instead of going along with what I'd asked, he decided it would be more fun to squeeze my thigh before heading higher.

"I'm fine steering with one hand, thanks all the same, and besides, my hand seems to prefer being somewhere else," he crooned as his hand swept upward, his fingers stopping short of my suddenly aching pussy. Eyes still closed, the sensation of his caress never ceased to thrill me, and I couldn't help but let out a small moan in response to his gentle but determined ministrations.

I really never had a chance when he did things like that.

Deciding to let him know I couldn't be swayed from getting what I wanted as easily as he thought, I sat up, opened my eyes and removed his hand, replacing it carefully on the gearshift.

"If you won't tell me what's going on, then I'm afraid you'll have to stroke your own stick instead," I pouted.

"My own stick?" he laughed.

"You got it!" I answered with determination.

"Oh, _my stick _is worn out from all the stroking I've done to it, while thinking of you, darlin'," he said lustfully. "So I think it needs a rest…that is, unless you wanna play with it while I drive?" he added suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not a chance!" I retorted with a mock scowl.

"Well then, we'd best get us to our destination as soon as possible, 'cos my stick's feeling like it needs to switch gears!" he laughed, changing down gears and revving the engine, at the same time popping the clutch and planting his foot on the accelerator.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare!" I shouted in warning.

"Honey, relax. I'm not speeding, I'm just yankin' your chain is all," he drawled, taking his foot off the pedal, the car settling back into a quiet, smooth ride. "Now, where was I?" he questioned, his hand snaking toward my knee once more.

Knowing he had me licked, but at the same time thrilled by that fact, I let out a few curse words and hit his hand as he rested it on my thigh.

Trying but probably failing miserably to keep Jasper none-the-wiser regarding my building sexual frustration, I proceeded to change the subject. "So, I gather things went well at the meeting?"

He shot me a knowing smile, but answered my question anyway, and even cut me a break by avoiding anywhere near my overheated groin.

"They sure did! Rose never saw it coming, and Peter tells me that Alistair returning to the helm means the company will go from strength to strength."

"You'll owe Peter a big Christmas bonus when the time comes," I suggested.

"I agree. I kinda feel bad for Edward, though. He's gonna be the one to have to put up with her for God knows how long…"

"Oh I think if anyone can bring out the best in her, it's my brother. He's a pretty tough customer when things come down to it," I said with a smile. And he was. There was no doubt in my mind that my brother was strong, inside and out, and though he'd relied on me for a brief time, I knew that ever since then, the old Edward had returned…and some.

He was my rock.

My only family…and ever since he met Bella, the fire in his belly had returned and even gone up a notch thanks to her.

"I sense that too," Jasper agreed. "And if Edward has no luck, then I'm sure Seth's charms will work wonders, and if that doesn't work, they could go all 'good cop bad cop' on her ass."

"They'll make a formidable team, for sure," I agreed. "So, how are things going with the house?" I said, hoping we weren't far from our destination as the homes and businesses began to give way to the green of the forest.

"Well, we need to construct an addition to the house we've chosen. You know, make the kitchen and dining areas bigger, add a few more bathrooms, but the parcel of land is huge, and it was already pre-approved to be a hostel, so the permits are already in place," Jasper said confidently.

"So, it's full steam ahead?"

"Yeah, it sure is," he answered with a grin, squeezing my thigh once more before letting it go as he slowed down and turned into a narrow, gravel road. "Seth and Edward will be busy dealing with the sub-contractors while Rosalie will be kept on her toes making sure the house is in order and you know…picking out furnishings and such. All going well, most of the renovations should be done by Christmas, then in the New Year we'll see what's what and liaise with the hospital to make contact with the families, register it as a charity and set up the website. Seth's got a few counsellors lined up to work between the community centre and the house, so the families will not only have a house they can call their own, they'll also have professional support if and when they need it."

I smiled proudly at the man I loved, his eyes fixed on the uneven track until he sensed my stare. He glanced toward me, biting his lip as he took in my expression, the passion in those smouldering baby blues unmistakable. "What?" he questioned.

"I'm just so proud of you. You never cease to amaze me with your generosity," I said sincerely.

"Me? Honey, it's easy to be generous when you've got more money than you could ever spend in a lifetime."

"No…it's not," I argued. "There are people in this world, way more powerful and far richer than you, who only care about themselves and what the world owes them. You're not like that at all…and it's one of the many reasons why I love you," I whispered, feeling a lump catch in my throat as I told him how I felt.

And as those last words left my lips, he pulled in next to a large SUV, killed the engine, and as he turned toward me and swallowed heavily, his expression suddenly turned nervous as he whispered, "I love you too, sweetheart." And with that, he leant in and kissed me softly against the lips, and I found myself moaning a little before he kissed me once more and then withdrew. "So, are you ready for your surprise now?"

"Sure am," I breathed, giving him a reassuring smile in return as he got out and opened my door, took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Viola!" he shouted as he pulled me away from the car to reveal my surprise.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I stopped dead in my tracks and took in the sight of something I never thought I'd see in my lifetime, the open field vast but for two things. I turned to face him, my widened eyes darting between him and the gigantic multi-coloured balloon that cast its shadow over the small brick building with the sign out front which read 'Over the Rainbow Hot Air Balloons'. "We're going ballooning?"

"Yeah," he answered, taking both of my hand in his, rocking back on his heels as he watched me carefully. "That okay?"

"Are you kidding? It's fantastic! I've always wanted to go up in one of these things, but never had a reason!" I answered excitedly.

"Well now you do, so let's not waste any more time! Your carriage awaits, sweet thang!" he shouted with an exuberant laugh as he dragged me toward the building.

"Good afternoon," a blonde haired woman greeted as we walked through the door and found her standing behind the counter. "I'm Kate. Welcome to Over the Rainbow. Now I just need you folks to sign these disclaimers before you go on up."

"Sure," Jasper answered as she handed us a clipboard and pen each. My stomach rolled and fluttered in response. I was a little nervous that we doing something that required the use of a waiver of all things, but at the same time I was elated that for the first time in my life, I was doing something this risky. In that moment, I'd never felt more…alive.

After we signed the paperwork and handed it back to Kate, Jasper took my hand and gave my knuckles a kiss. "The pilot's nearly done setting up, and he'll give you your safety instructions. Have a wonderful flight," she said with a warm smile, waving us off as Jasper turned and dragged me toward the door.

A tall, dark haired man stood in front of the basket, waving us over, greeting us earnestly as we approached.

"Welcome!" he said. "The name's Sam, and I'll be your pilot this fine afternoon," he said, shaking my hand and then Jasper's.

"Jasper, and this is my girl, Alice," Jasper answered, his smile beaming.

"Nice to meet you both. My colleague Embry over there will be in the chase vehicle, so we have transport back from our landing spot." I turned toward the cherry red SUV which we'd parked next to, a lean, dark haired man giving us a quick wave before getting in the vehicle.

"Where's our landing spot?" I asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Sam answered with a grin.

"Oh, wow! I like that!" I squealed.

"Now, how about we get this bird in the air?" Sam said, jumping into the basket before offering me his hand. As if I were a rag doll, Jasper grasped my waist and helped lift me into the basket before hoisting himself up and over, landing right next to me, his arms immediately winding around my waist, anchoring me to him. Sam then went through a list of safety instructions, and we listened intently as he told us step by step what to expect. I couldn't wait!

"We ready?" Sam asked after giving us his spiel.

"Yes!" I shouted gleefully, unable to wipe the smile off my face as I leant into Jasper and gave him a squeeze, the adrenalin pumping furiously through my body as I waited in anticipation for our adventure to begin.

"Okay then, let's fly!" Sam shouted exuberantly, untethering the ropes that held the balloon to the ground, and at the same time he untied a few sandbags and letting them drop to the grass below. He then turned up the already lit flame so that it was to its full capacity, the monstrous balloon billowing above us.

And then, we were airborne.

I'd never felt anything like it.

As we slowly rose into the air, the only sound the stop-start hissing of the gas as it fed into the blue flames that buoyed us, I felt such a sense of excitement…of freedom…one I'd never felt before, that I thought I would burst. Jasper held me tight as the balloon bobbled in the gentle breeze and we travelled upward, leaving the world below us behind, and as his fingers stroked my arm, he leant down and whispered in my ear, "What do you think of this?"

I turned to face him, his eyes glinting with excitement, reflecting my own, as I placed my palms on his chest and stood on my tiptoes. "It's just wonderful, Jasper. I'm happier than I ever thought possible," I answered honestly, stretching up to place a small kiss on his lips before turning to take in my surrounds once more.

"Me too, darlin'. Me, too."

Right on cue, Sam launched into his story of the places as we passed over them…the Sammamish Valley where he explained it was home of the Matthews Estate, Chateau St. Michelle, Columbia and other fine wineries and the Redhook Brewery. As we travelled further, he turned up the heat once again, causing the balloon to rise to an altitude of over two thousand feet, where we enjoyed panoramic views of the Seattle skyline, easily spotting the Space Needle, before taking in the sights of Mount Rainier, Mount Baker and the surrounding mountain ranges. Also in sight were many bodies of water…Lake Washington, Lake Union and Puget Sound. And as the balloon lowered, we spent some of our flight barely above the surface as the basket brushed the treetops before Sam turned up the heat and we rose once more.

It was exhilarating.

I tried to take in what he was saying, even pulling out my phone and taking shots of the spectacular scenery that surrounded us, but for the most part, all I could do was stare in wonder at my boyfriend as he held me close, smiling and whispering words of love and adoration as he watched me experience it all.

Jasper.

God, how I loved him!

And as he stared at me longingly, watching my every response with nothing but pure delight, I realised I'd never felt so cherished in my entire life. He pulled me close and kissed my hair, and as he did, Sam retrieved a bottle of champagne and a small platter of cheese and fruit, which he set down on a small cooler attached to the side of the basket, and I couldn't help but giggle as he popped the cork and filled two tall flutes with the sweet nectar.

Jasper let me go, turned and took the glasses from Sam before handing one to me.

"Here's to going wherever the wind takes us," Jasper said with a nervous smile, clinking his glass against mine before inhaling the entire glass in a single mouthful, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wild with excitement.

"Here's to us," I answered a little less eloquently, taking a small sip of the deliciously sweet drink, letting out a small laugh as the bubbles tickled my nose.

"Speaking of us," he said, his voice turning deep and sultry as he took my glass from me and handed them both back to a widely grinning Sam. "There's something I've needed to get off my chest for some time now."

"Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned, as he took both my hands in his before nodding and taking in a huge breath.

"Couldn't be better. Well, technically it could..."

"Um, what?" I questioned as I took in his expression as his face turned scarlet, his hesitation making me wonder what on earth was going on. I'd never seen him look so uncertain, so nervous before…and as I watched and waited for him to elaborate, I felt my heart instinctively begin to pick up speed and my body coil with tension. My hands shook and my breathing became shallow, and as I stood there, waiting for him to blurt out whatever was on his mind, I felt so light-headed that I thought I was having an out of body experience.

"Oh Jesus, business I can do blindfolded, but this?" And then, I felt the air suddenly leave my lungs and the whole world disappear around me as he simultaneously reached into his jacket pocket and carefully lowered himself onto one knee, and through each of these actions his eyes never left mine for a single moment.

"Oh. My. God," I wheezed out, having the hugest light bulb moment in my entire, insignificant life as he took a deep breath, and retrieved a small, blue box, cleared his throat and opened his full, beautiful lips to speak.

"Alice Cullen, ever since the day we met, I've fallen more and more in love with you. You are my best friend, my life, my soul, and only you will ever hold the key to my heart. With all that I am, I want to give myself to you, and for you to give me the opportunity to show you each and every day how much I love you in return. Alice…my beautiful, sweet thang…will…will you marry me?" he asked softly as he opened the box, revealing the biggest, most beautiful heart shaped diamond ring I'd ever seen. Time stood still as he knelt before me, the warm air crackling around us as he waited for my answer.

I couldn't believe it. This man…this absolutely wonderful man, wanted to marry me. Me! And as my heart pounded heavily and my mouth went completely dry and he looked up at me with all the love, adoration and need in his beautiful eyes that he could muster, I knew in my heart there was only one thing left to say.

It didn't matter that we'd only just realised our feelings.

It didn't matter that for the most part, I felt unworthy of his affections.

There was only one truth to consider.

Because, as much as I couldn't believe he wanted to tie himself to someone like me, I also knew as I gazed into his eyes, the black of his pupils nearly eclipsing the azure, that I was his, just as much as he was mine, and I couldn't imagine my life without him in it, each and every day from this moment on.

"Yes, Jasper! Yes, yes! I will marry you!" I screamed, my voice echoing into the wilderness.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" he cried to the heavens with a combined sense of relief and joy as he gently pulled the ring from the box and slid it on my finger before he rose to his feet and picked me up, pulling me against his chest, his tongue plunging into mine with unbridled lust and desperation.

My body was on fire, and it had nothing to do with the flames licking above us. I needed him, and if it wasn't for the presence of Sam, I would have had Jasper on the floor of the basket we stood in, then and there.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips as our mouths released and our breaths intermingled.

"Forever," I answered as he held me tight.

And as Sam wished us his congratulations and poured us some more champagne, we toasted in celebration, this moment forever burned on our brains as we revelled in the fact that we were meant for each other. And as the sun began to set over the horizon and I pulled out my phone to tell the news to only two other people I cared about in the world besides Jasper, I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to the most perfect of days…

**A/N: So…what do ya think? Hello? Anyone out there? Let me know with a review! More Edward/Bella fun times a-comin!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Well hey! Is anyone still here? I know I've been a massive fail on updating this, but it was for good reason. Mouse555 and I have written a collab for the Texas wildfire appeal, and damn there are some great authors writing for it. So head on over, donate and get some fabulous stories! Our story is called Closer to the Edge. It was an honour to write this with you my lovely.**

**texasfires dot ysar dot info/how-where-to-donate/**

**I've also been busy writing my story The Ripper…and boy it's been getting some response. Love it if you'd head on over and read Ripperward and Kinkella. ;)**

**This story has also been nominated for an Energizer WIP Award, and voting is open 1-15 November! It's up against some wonderful stories written by some of my very talented friends - Isabella Swan, Submissive, Bella Down Under, Roads, and Just out of Reach as well as Until I saw You.**

**Go vote!**

**energizewipawards dot blogspot dot com**

**Thanks to my pre-reader Toni! Congrats on the engagement and welcome home from your overseas trip!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Twilight, but I sure would like ta!**

**CHAPTER 47 - PINK RABBIT REVELATIONS**

EPOV

The sun had set on one hell of an interesting day, in fact, one of the most surprising days ever.

My sister was getting married…and though I knew of Jasper's intentions, I actually found myself feeling happy for the both of them when I'd learned they'd made it official.

I knew why it was.

I'd been walking on air all fucking day, thanks to a certain someone.

I'd never felt comfortable around anyone before Bella came into my life and up until her, I avoided deep and meaningful discussions like the plague.

Now, things were different.

And I had only just begun.

I wanted to tell Bella everything, and in turn learn everything I could about her, and knowing that there was no reason to hide anything from her just made me feel like blurting out everything until I had nothing left to say.

Yeah, I was sure a changed man.

I was never one to wear my heart on my sleeve before, but something about Miss Bella Swan made me want to be the best version of myself possible. That was saying something, considering how much of an arrogant prick I'd always been.

After Alice's phone call, announcing her engagement to Jasper, we packed up and headed back to Bella's apartment, and as we rode, I wondered to myself if that could be me someday. Never had I even entertained the idea of making a life with the woman of my dreams before, but now? Who knew? Was it possible that I could live the dream?

Having Bella Swan ensconced in my life had changed every facet of my life so profoundly that now I dared to think that anything was possible.

Instead of being closed off, I was now beginning to open up.

Instead of seeing the glass being half empty, I was now seeing it as half full, my life now on a path that I could consider myself proud of.

Instead of seeing nothing but a painful past, I now felt at peace...and filled with hope. But most of all, where I never thought I deserved to be alive, let alone have someone to share my life with, I was now ready to hurtle myself head-first into whatever my future held. As I pulled in outside her building, her fingers gripping my waist tightly, I found myself smiling.

Because if I knew nothing else, one thing I was certain of is that I wanted that future to include the woman who was now clutching me to her chest.

"Oh thank fuck!" Bella shouted, relieved, and I laughed as I cut the engine and waited for her to lose the death grip and get off the bike. "Shut up, asshole!"

"Do you have a problem there, Bitchella?" I asked, snickering as I stared at her beautiful, flushed face over my shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right? You went so fast back there that I think we broke the land speed record!" she complained as she swung her shaky leg off the bike and removed her helmet.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," I admonished sarcastically. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Barely!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes in response.

She shoved the helmet at me as I removed my own and climbed off the bike, and in response I pushed it back towards her and said, "You keep the helmet, because you're the only one I plan on riding…err I mean _taking_ for a ride from now on."

"Interesting slip of the tongue there, asshole, but you'd better keep it because the only thing you'll be riding for a while is this bike, and you might want some company," she said with a smirk. She placed the helmet on the saddle and ran her hands through her hair, which was slightly damp with sweat, and as I watched her flip her hair, her fingers simultaneously untangling her long tresses, my mouth suddenly became explicably dry.

"The only company I want from now on is yours," I confessed with a heavy swallow, the words tumbling out before I had the chance to stop them. Considering we were trying to take things slow, I immediately wondered if I'd gone too far. "Besides, nobody I know who isn't five years old has such a small head," I added with a nervous chuckle, making light of my statement.

"I have a small head? What's that supposed to mean? I think it's more likely that you have a big head in comparison to the rest of the population!" she snorted in response, thankfully ignoring my confession, instead honing in on my insult.

"Depends on which head you're talking about," I said with a wink, trying to keep things light, while all the while this exchange making me feel things that I dare not name.

"Don't flatter yourself, asshole," she quipped as I put away my helmet and grabbed hers before I walked her to her building.

"You know I'm right," I laughed, feeling my cheeks heat as we walked.

Shit, I missed this back and forth between us. Neither of us cut the other a break, and I had to admit, I enjoyed arguing with her more than anyone else. As we walked inside and headed for the elevator, my heart began to race. I wasn't quite ready for my time with her to end and as the elevator doors opened, I searched for a way to see her before the launch without coming off all clingy. I didn't want to wait a whole week, and to be honest I couldn't stand the idea of spending that much time apart from her. Jesus, I was whipped.

"So…I was thinking. Could we get together soon to talk some more during the week? You know, about the book."

"Oh…well, thanks, but I have more than enough for now. I mean I really need to get started…and besides, I should spend time with Dad while he's here." As she rambled, she just had to bite that lip of hers, and that one little action drove me to distraction. If it wasn't for the fact I knew her father was staying with her…

"Sure. If you change your mind, or need anything, give me a call. You still have my number, right?" I mumbled, disappointed.

"Yeah. Lucky for you, I hadn't quite gotten around to deleting your ass," she answered with a laugh.

Like a magnet to steel, I found myself moving closer and closer with every word she spoke, and was suddenly so close to her that I could feel her body heat radiating toward me. She was so fucking sexy and unbelievably beautiful, that all I wanted to do was tear her clothes off and fuck her against the elevator door. Breaking me from my thoughts, the bell rang and as we arrived at her floor and said doors opened, my heart sank as she pushed past me and headed down the hall. It was then, as I watched her walk away from me, I realized I didn't want to let her go. Ever.

I followed silently, the ache in my chest growing with each step she took, mesmerized as I watched her walk slowly toward her door before she turned and looked at me.

"Well, this is me," she said, clearing her throat, her stance awkward as she wrung her hands together. "I guess I'd better get inside."

"No problem. I…" My thoughts flew away as we stood there, wrapped in our own little world for a brief moment, and I found myself unable to say anything that wouldn't come off as desperate. She told me she didn't want to see me until our date, and so I had to accept that and as I stared into those beautiful, wide eyes of hers, with the helmet in one hand I deftly wrapped my free arm around her waist and added confidently, "C'mere."

Giving me a wicked grin, she gripped the collar of my jacket in her two, tiny hands and stood on her toes, her gesture inviting me in. And then, we kissed, my entire body filled with burning need as her mouth swept gently against mine. I brushed my tongue against her lips, silently begging for entrance, and she willingly opened and let me in. And as our tongues tangled and our breaths mingled, I couldn't help but push her up against the door, my insta-hard-on pressing against her hip as she threw her head back and banged it against the door.

"Yes," she mumbled as I plunged my tongue into her warm, wet mouth, delving deeply, the taste the strawberry and chocolate still lingering, and as I pressed against her, hard and needy, I wanted nothing more than to crawl inside of her and never leave.

As our bodies rubbed and thrust in desperation, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Want you…so fuckin' bad!" but as those words left my lips, she let out a little squeal, and I suddenly found myself sprawled out on the floor on top of Bella. With legs and arms tangled, I looked up and found an absolutely gobsmacked father standing there, holding the door open. I had lost my grip on the helmet, which rolled on the floor and landed on Charlie's foot, and groaned with mortification at the thought that Bella's father had busted us big time.

"Oh, Jesus…err…sorry. I thought I heard someone knocking on the door!" Charlie said awkwardly as he stood there, embarassed until Sue appeared from the bathroom and burst out laughing at our predicament, her reaction causing Charlie to break into a smile.

Unfortunately, Bella wasn't as amused and as her cheeks flamed and she reached up her hand to palm her forehead, she wriggled beneath me and shouted, "Get the fuck off me, Cullen!"

I shuffled to move, eyeing the helmet which was just out of my reach, trying to figure out how to cover up my obvious problem while at the same time trying not to appear as though I was molesting Bella in front of her father. Bella, however, solved my problem in an instant, because as she tried to get out from under me before I could properly move off her, her knee inadvertently connected with my balls.

"Shit!" I hissed as I rolled off her and clutched my crotch as I rolled from side to side with knees bent, probably looking like a lame-ass turtle lying helplessly on its back.

"Oops!" was all Bella could manage, covering her mouth as she tried but failed to stop herself from snorting. Charlie helped her up, his smile disappearing as I willed the pain to subside.

"Jesus, Bella! Are you trying to kill off what little chance I had of you giving me a grandchild completely?" Charlie admonished.

"Shut up, Dad!" Bella warned, his statement bringing her amused state to an abrupt halt. Well, at least I knew where she got her bluntness from. The fact that said bluntness was coming from a man who possessed a firearm and was legally permitted to use it, kind of made me nervous.

"Come on, son…up you get," Charlie said gruffly as he picked up Bella's helmet and placed it on the hall stand before he offered me his hand, the name he called me causing me to draw in a gasp. I hadn't heard anyone call me that name since…my father, and as I blinked back my suddenly burgeoning tears, my heart clenching with a twinge of sadness, I just keep my mouth shut about the 'son' comment, and accepted his help. I winced as he gripped my forearm and pulled me up, his strength surprising me considering he was probably the wrong side of forty...and as he released his grasp and clapped me on the back he added, "Want a beer?"

"Dad," Bella warned.

"What? Do you have a problem with me getting to know your boyfriend here?" he challenged.

Sue covered her mouth to stifle her giggle, her eyes wide with a combination of shock and amusement.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Bella growled, her face red with anger.

"Well, you two were getting pretty cosy out there in the hall," he argued.

"Whatever," she said sarcastically, waving her hand in the air dismissively, earning an angry glare from her father...a father who thinks that I'm not only Bella's boyfriend, but perhaps the future father of his grandchild…

BPOV

Jesus fuck!

Why the hell did my father have to make things so damned awkward?

It wasn't embarrassing enough that he'd burst in on our 'moment'…but for him to ramble on about Edward not only being my boyfriend, but the future father of my children?

Could the man be any more embarrassing?

And now…he wants to be all buddy-buddy with Caveward?

Fuck. My. Life!

After the day I'd had, all I wanted to do was get a bit of time apart from Edward, perhaps give myself some time alone to sort out my feelings, maybe call Emmett.

Well, so much for that shit.

"Sue's just fixed us some lasagne. How about you stay for dinner and we have ourselves a little chat?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Edward answered, but he couldn't fool me. His eyes had that smarmy glint in them that I knew too well. He was pleased as fucking punch by my father's invitation, and as he shot me a look of innocence, I couldn't help but grunt in disapproval.

Asshole!

"It's no trouble. I've made enough to feed an army," Sue chimed in. I was so close to bitch slapping her.

"Terrific," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it with the attitude, Bella," Charlie said, shooting Edward a wink. "Now…how about we get you that beer, and you tell me a bit about yourself, eh?" Edward took a deep breath and removed his jacket before hanging it on the back of the dining chair. I couldn't help but admire the smooth lines of his muscles, the bottom of his tattoo teasing me as it peaked out from under the sleeve of his t-shirt.

I wanted to lick it.

Gah!

"Fucking annoying assholes," I mumbled under my breath as I continued to wear my disapproving scowl, heading toward the dining table to my doom while Sue gave me a sympathetic stare before heading into the kitchen.

For the next hour we ate the best lasagne I'd ever tasted, drank a few beers and sat around the dining table, with me not saying much at all while the three of them talked. And talked. Dad asked him about his family, and listened intently as Edward told him everything that he had told me. To say I was astounded by his frankness in front of my father would be an understatement. Sue watched on, beaming with pride as she gently directed the conversation, prodding Edward to talk about his parents, his illness and his new job. And when Dad was done with his inquisition, Edward sat there, smiling and attentive as he listened to Charlie tell story after story about my childhood. All I could manage was to shoot my annoying father the occasional scowl in response, but of course, that didn't stop him.

I was just glad he didn't have the old family albums here…him showing Edward naked baby pictures wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my evening.

As I stared at the man who had managed to get under my skin, his smile widening every time my father called him 'son', I couldn't help but smile a little in response.

Edward didn't have any relatives left except for Alice, and as much as my own family was small and a little disjointed, I still counted myself lucky. After all, I had a father who loved me, and a mother who deserved a fucking gold medal for putting up with her bitch of a daughter, as well as living in what I had come to discover was a loveless marriage. She sacrificed her happiness because she fell pregnant with me, and though they were apart now, my mother had done something that I couldn't imagine myself ever doing. Sticking things out to make those she loved happy. And now that Jasper and Alice were a part of my life, my family was complete because now, I had the next best thing to a couple of interfering, annoying as shit siblings.

Edward hesitated, catching me staring at him with what I surmised was goofy smile plastered across my face, and reached under the table to clasp my hand in his, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze before my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"How about some dessert?" Sue asked. Charlie licked his lips as he nodded and smiled at Sue, and though I wanted to gag at the sight, I guess I couldn't begrudge the man his happiness.

"I'll be right back," I said as I stood to my feet. Without thinking, Edward stood up as well and took a few steps toward my room, as if he was about to follow. "Stay," I ordered, and he shot me an apologetic stare before I headed into my room and closed the door. Flopping on my bed, a huge sigh leaving my lungs, I read the message from Alice.

_You home? – A_

_Unfortunately, yes - B_

_Edward with you? - A_

_How'd you guess? :P - B _

_LOL ;) Whatcha doin? - A_

_You sick of Jasper already, or are you just in the mood to bug me or some shit? – B_

_Hahaha. No…it's just that we're on our way back and I want to celebrate my engagement with my best girlfriend and my apparently persistent brother. You and Edward up for a drink? – A_

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little. I got the feeling that there wouldn't be many days where I wasn't gonna hear from Alice, or Edward for that matter.

I kind of liked that thought. Well at least…I think I did.

_I guess –B_

_We'll be at Trinity in 30. I'll order you a cosmo! – A_

_Sue and Charlie are here. – B_

_Invite them along if you like. - A_

_Err…I don't really think Trinity is their thing, but I can ask. – B_

_I understand *pouts*. I just wanted to celebrate, that's all. - A_

Boy, the woman was still just as manipulative as she'd always been, I'll give her that.

_*rolls eyes* If they don't mind, sure sure. – B_

_Yay! *claps hands and squeals* See you there in 30! -A_

_See you then, you pain in my ass! :P _

As soon as I sent Alice's final message, I decided to send Em a quick text, since I knew I had little time to get organised at get to the club in time.

_Hey Em. Miss you. Hope work's going well. Just about to head out to Trinity for drinks with Alice and Jasper and I thought I'd see what you've been up to. - B_

_Hey Bellacakes. Riley just got off the phone with Jasper. He invited us out, but things are too busy for us to make it. Tell them congratulations from me! - E_

_Sure sure. So, is it all coming together for Saturday? - B_

_Yeah. We're still at the gallery. No rest for the wicked. LOL. - E_

_Does that mean I won't be seeing you till the launch? - B_

_Looks that way. I have so many shots from Thanksgiving that I want to add, so I've had to go through everything again. By the way, how did the meeting with she-bitch go? – E_

_Not bad. - B_

_That's it? Details! I want details, missy!_

I couldn't help but shake my head and smile, just as my phone beeped in warning, the battery icon on the screen near empty.

_My phone's about to die and I have to get going. Call you when I can to fill you in. -B_

_Love you and talk to you soon, sweetie! – E-man._

I smiled as I opened the draw to retrieve the charger, happy that my Emmett was happy, when my eyes caught a glimpse of what else was inside my night stand. As I quickly plugged the phone in to charge, I covered my mouth to repress the sound of my snort as I spotted what was sitting in the drawer next to Alice's well-worn and thoroughly researched novel. My pink rabbit. I took it in my hand and let out a few whispered expletives as I remembered how Edward had put this little beauty to such good use.

Christ, I needed to get laid!

Why couldn't I think with my head instead of what my body dictated it needed more than anything?

As I stared at the toy, letting out a small whimper, my pussy aching as memories of Edward pushing it into me flooded my mind, there was a loud wrap on the door…but instead of waiting to be invited in, Edward flung the door open, his unexpected appearance causing my heart to clench and begin beating erratically.

"Your Dad just sent me in to tell you he's gone with Sue to get ice-cream and wanted to know…_holy shit_!"

"Fuck!" I groaned in exasperation, frozen on the spot, still standing there, vibe in hand, probably looking like the biggest douche on the planet.

His eyes widened at the sight of me wielding my toy, the shock of being caught handling it by Caveward causing me to flush so profusely that it probably made it look as though I'd just gotten myself off.

"Tsk, tsk, Bitchella…I leave you alone for a moment and this is what I find? What on earth have you been up to, you naughty girl?" His waggled his brows as his eyes flickered to the toy before they met mine. I had to stop myself from taking a flying leap into his arms as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips before he stepped inside my room and slammed the door shut with his foot. Green eyes never wavering, he stalked forward until he was standing so close to me that I could smell his scent and hear his ragged breaths.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge in unannounced, asshole?" I shouted, trying to diffuse the sexual tension that had suddenly appeared as if by magic. In one of the worst moves possible and without thought, I used the toy to hit him in the chest…his hard, gorgeous, thoroughly lickable chest. A mixture of lust and mortification rushed through me as my brain caught up with my ridiculous actions, and his eyes darkened and he groaned at the same time. I moved to shove the toy back in the drawer, but he was having none of that.

"Oh, no you don't!" he admonished in a deep, warning tone, grasping my wrist, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I squeaked, my voice void of any sort of conviction, my weak-assed reaction annoying the hell out of me.

"Well, since you haven't been laid in a while, I just wanted to make sure that your toy was in working order so you didn't explode with frustration, that's all," he answered lamely with a crooked grin, his eyes completely black with desire.

"And what makes you think I haven't gotten any in a while?" I challenged, arching my brow, attempting with futility to gain the upper hand, but as those words left my lips, he stepped forward, so close that if I inhaled, his body would connect with mine.

"Oh...just a hunch," he whispered breathlessly, letting out a nervous chuckle as his gaze fell to my lips.

Feeling as though I was about to lose it, I moved to get by him, but he was so close that he was blocking my way. I found myself in the precarious position of being trapped between the bed, my nightstand and his beautiful, impressive form.

"Get your ass out of here, Caveward!"

"You want me to go?" he questioned smoothly, challengingly, cocking his brow, his head tilted to the side as he waited for my answer. Asshole didn't move an inch, though, so I knew he had no intention of leaving no matter what I said.

"I…" As I looked into his eyes, which were nearly feral in their intensity, I discovered I didn't know which way was up. Right in that moment, as we stood there, chest to chest, eye to eye, I found myself rendered unable to speak, my mouth so dry that felt like it was filled with cotton wool. My mind raced. I didn't exactly want to send him away, but at the same time I felt so vulnerable standing in my room with him, that I knew I had to change the direction that this particular situation was moving in.

"Here, allow me," he said before I could open my mouth and try to form a coherent sentence, his actions literally taking the decision out of my hands as he plucked the toy from my grasp and switched it on. "Good to see it still works." He lightly ran the toy up my arm and over my shoulder, dragging it across my collarbone and over the other shoulder before he lowered it to brush gently across the top of each of my breasts. "Fuck," he murmured as his eyes honed in on my tightening nipples.

"Edward, stop. Alice…asked us out…we have to go…Trinity…drinks," I rambled as I closed my eyes and bit my lip, not budging an inch as my body defied my mind's wishes.

"Alice?" he growled in frustration. I opened my eyes and nodded mutely. "How much time do we have?"

"Thirty minutes," I muttered, my skin breaking into gooseflesh as he moved the toy up and over my shoulder and ran it over my back, his free arm wrapping around me, his mouth suddenly grazing the shell of my ear as his erection pressed into my stomach.

"Okay…we'll just have to pick this up later, then." He switched the toy off and leaned to place it on the nightstand, his hot breath so close that I felt as though I was about to pass out. And as he pulled my earlobe into his mouth, his actions rendering me speechless once more, I couldn't help but hope that the batteries in the rabbit were the long life kind…

**A/N: *ducks to avoid laptops being thrown* hehe. Boy, does Alice have a cockblocking radar or what? So…let me know your thoughts. Thanks for sticking with me! ;) Oh and don't forget to vote!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Well hey folks! I'm back with another update…and I gotta say I really enjoyed listening to Chris Isaak's Wicked Game while writing their dance scene. Go listen to it while they're dancing…gah such a sexy song! Warning: There be a little citrus ahead! *chuckles***

**I can't believe this story is about to break the 1k mark! It also won 3****rd**** place in the Energizer WIP Awards for Most Promising! Congrats to kitties1 and reyes139 for winning 1****st**** and 2****nd**** place! Thank you everyone for each and every, favourite, alert, vote and review…you have no idea what your unwavering support means to me. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd sure love to be serenaded by Caveward!**

**CHAPTER 48 – WICKED GAME**

**EPOV**

It was about ten minutes later that we had company once more. Bella had already unceremoniously kicked me out of her room so that she could shower and change, and Charlie and Sue arrived home soon after with a huge tub of rocky road ice cream and wearing ridiculous grins on their faces, laughing and talking as they went into the kitchen and got out some spoons and bowls. They declined coming out with us as Sue had an early start in the morning, but she asked me to pass on her best wishes to Alice on behalf of her and Charlie. Charlie was just staring at her goofy-eyed, apparently quite happy about the fact that Alice's invitation meant he would get more alone time with Sue.

"How is it?" she asked as she plated three scoops for each of us and handed me a bowl as we sat down at the dining table.

"Fantastic!" I moaned, my lips and tongue already frozen as I ate quickly, the vein that ran under my right eye throbbing as I teetered on the edge of giving myself one hell of a brain freeze. I couldn't help it. I was filled with so much pent up sexual frustration that I was doing anything I could to distract myself from the images that were now flying through my lust-addled brain.

Well, at least hearing the sound of Charlie's booming laughter as they arrived home immediately solved my hard-on problem.

The same couldn't be said about what was still going on in my head.

Fuck…what I wanted to do to her when I burst into her room and caught her red handed as she waved that toy in the air…like a red rag…or rather a pink rabbit to a bull. How was it that she always managed to cause me to unravel so effortlessly? Was her brain hardwired to my libido or something? It was as if everything she said, every move she made was all part of a carefully constructed plan…a well-designed plot to drive me completely insane! As innocent as her actions were for the most part, I just couldn't get over how everything she did gave me an instant boner.

I really needed to get laid.

If I didn't get any action soon, I'd have to troll the neighbourhood, setting off alarms everywhere I went as I lifted cars until I rid myself of the worst case of blue balls in history.

It wasn't as though I hadn't availed myself of a lot of self-loving of late either, but it just wasn't the same as being with Bella. Plus, ever since she'd forgiven me, making Thanksgiving the best holiday in existence, I just didn't have it in me to rub one out like some desperate fourteen year old any longer.

I was now officially a spoiled son-of-a-bitch.

I'd been bitten by the Bella bug big time, and I knew there was only one cure for what now ailed me.

A good dose of Bitchella with a side order of pink rabbit to go. Fuck, yeah!

"Edward?" Sue asked, clicking her fingers in front of my face, snapping me back from my wayward fantasies.

"Sorry…um…what did you say?" I questioned, placing my spoon into the empty bowl, feeling the heat creep across my face as I realized I'd been caught fantasising about the daughter of the man who was sitting next to me, grinning widely.

Sue smirked before she shook her head and without asking, served two more scoops into my bowl. Charlie, on the other hand, burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his free hand so he didn't spit some of those tiny pink marshmallows all over my undoubtedly beet-red face.

"I was just asking if you'd see if Alice can come by the café one day this week. I'd like to buy her a celebratory breakfast…maybe give her an engagement gift," she answered, managing to _not_ laugh along with Charlie. "Feel free to come along, if you like."

"Um, sure," I agreed, shaking my head, trying to break out of my stupor without looking like an absolute idiot.

"Oh, son, you've got it so bad!" Charlie laughed, coughing a little as he attempted to swallow his dessert without choking at the same time.

Seems I was being quite unsuccessful with pulling off the whole 'not looking like an idiot' plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I blurted automatically, knowing how ridiculous my answer sounded, but at the same time…I really did not want to discuss my apparently glaringly obvious feelings with the father of the reason why I felt this way in the first place.

"Oh you don't? Well I doubt that look on your face just then was about how good your dessert was!" he challenged.

"Huh?" I asked, attempting unsuccessfully to feign innocence.

"Oh, come on, Edward, admit it!" he replied, snickering.

"Admit what?" I questioned, wondering why the fuck I had pushed for an answer, concluding that the ice cream had indeed frozen my brain, and therefore my ability to think before I spoke.

"That you love her. What else?" he said with a smug smile as he gobbled down the rest of his dessert.

My mouth hung open and I felt my eyes widen so much that I swear they were about to pop out of their sockets. What the fuck was I supposed to say to that? Was there any way I could get out of this situation without him pulling out his gun and taking a pot shot?

"Charlie Swan! Stop tormenting Edward. You're embarrassing the poor boy," Sue admonished as she slapped him playfully on the forearm.

I shot Sue a thankful smile before merely shrugging my shoulders, picking up my spoon and finishing my dessert. I hoped that a good dose of brain freeze would somehow cause me to pass out…or, alternatively, maybe I could use the spoon I was now gripping tightly to dig my way out of this conversation.

"Hmmm…well I see you have a tendency to bury your head in the sand. At least that's something you and Bella have in common," Charlie commentated with frustrated sigh as he chucked his spoon in his bowl, the clattering sound causing me to flinch before he then proceeded to fold his arms and lean back in his chair. I knew he was waiting to hear my lame attempt at refuting his accusations, but I had…nothing.

Saving me from a torture worse than death, the bathroom door opened, and I breathed a sigh of relief as Bella's well-timed interruption broke the mood, right before I felt my tongue hang out of my mouth, probably looking like a rabid animal as I took in what she was wearing. That blue dress. My brain suddenly turned to mush and at the same time I was rendered mute as my eyes travelled downward, following the line of the thin, blue material, the style accentuating her mouth wateringly beautiful tits as it hugged every curve, until it ended at the smooth creaminess of her legs, and then…yep. There were those shoes.

_Mommy!_

"Do you need a bib or some shit, Cullen?" Bella asked with a grin, her voice so sexy that I knew I was a goner as her beautiful eyes, the colour brought out by the smoky brown shadow she wore, darted to my crotch. The suddenly copious amount of drool flooding my mouth threatened to seep out and run down my chin as I stared at her like some desperate, horny old man, her hair shiny as the curls cascaded down her back, her full, pale pink glossy lips making me want to kiss them.

"I…"

"Oh for fuck's sake. You do realize you just spilled, right?" she added, pointing toward my now aching dick. It was only then I realized a large chocolate, nut filled, marshmallow-laden lump of rocky road had dropped off my spoon and landed on my thigh, right next to my straining dick…and was quickly beginning to melt.

Charlie laughed.

Again.

"Let me get something to clean that up," Sue whispered, clearing her throat, quickly standing to her feet and moving toward the kitchen. I tried to ignore Charlie, and barely paid attention to what Sue had said, as I could not, for the life of me, take my eyes off Bella.

My eyes darted between my leg and her eyes as I licked my lips quickly, closing my mouth and swallowing to prevent myself from making further mess by dribbling everywhere. Smiling sympathetically, Sue sat back down and waved a damp cloth in front of my face.

"Here, let me, before this goop ends up all over my carpet," Bella groused with a huff, striding over and taking the cloth from Sue.

Before I could tell her how much of a bad idea it was, she was slowly and oh so carefully, stroking my thigh as she cleaned up the mess, my dick throbbing as she came dangerously close to touching the mother lode. If she got any closer, I knew it would be game over…and wouldn't that impress the old man? Afraid that if I looked down I would come in my jeans without her even touching me at all, and therefore humiliate myself not only in front of her, but her snickering father and my blushing close family friend, I kept my eyes glued to Bella's, watching as that stupid grin morphed into wickedly sexy smile, accompanied by a tiny whimper.

Fuck!

_Please, for the love of all that's holy…cease and desist, woman!_

I tried to think of something…anything that would stop my body reacting the way it always did when she touched me.

_Sue and Charlie fucking. _

_Charlie threatening to shoot my dick off if he sees my boner. _

_What it would be like to fuck Rosalie._

_What it would be like to pick Bella up, drag her out of here and take her back to my place before I tied her to my bed._

Oh, hell! That last one's not helping at all!

_HELPPPP!_

"There. That better, asshole?" she asked with a thinly veiled smile of innocence before turning and walking into the kitchen to dispose of the rag, wiggling her hips as she moved.

_That little fucking minx!_

I swallowed thickly, unable to form a coherent thought, concerned that anything I did or said would cause me to bust a nut, even though I wanted, more than anything, to call her out on her relentless teasing.

"Alright, asshole. You ready?" Bella asked, giving me that smile again as she walked toward the coffee table and grabbed her black leather purse, phone and keys, frowning as she checked an incoming message.

"Okay," I said, concerned as I finally stood up, knowing my dick still hadn't deflated enough. I quickly removed my jacket from the back of the chair and held it in front of me instead of putting it on, trying to not make it look too obvious that I was attempting to cover up my problem.

"I hope you're not intending to take the bike, are you?" Charlie asked, his eyes darting to the hall stand where Bella's helmet sat.

"Oh…um…" Bella hesitated, her brows pulling together as she stared at the helmet, then at her father.

"No, Charlie. As we'll be drinking, I thought I'd just leave the bike here," I stated casually, using the situation to my advantage…giving myself a perfectly legitimate reason to come over again and pick it up.

"Well then, how about I get a cab and you ride the bike to yours, and…" She was rambling…and doing an awful job of trying to make sure I didn't have a reason to come over any time soon.

Talk about mixed signals. What the hell was up with her?

"Oh for Christ sake…you're complicating things needlessly. Leave the bike here. I'll give you guys a ride to the club and you can catch a cab home, okay?" Charlie suggested, raising a brow at his daughter.

"Fine!" Bella hissed.

BPOV

It was a quiet ride to the club, what with my Dad playing escort as I sat in front with him, and Edward sitting in the back seat, fists clenched in his lap, his leg bobbing up and down as he stared out the window of the cruiser.

I knew it was wrong…to tease Edward like that before I cut him off…but I had good reason.

I knew that when I saw the frustrated look on Dad's face and the guilt written all over Edward's, there had been a heavy conversation going on…and I'd bet my ass it was about Edward and me. Instead of trying to find out what was going on, I decided to torture Edward, and I was having a pretty fun time doing it too, until I read Jake's text, and just like that, my world felt like it was about to implode.

_Hope you had a great Thanksgiving. Miss you more than words can say. I need you. Love J xx _

Shit.

I knew that Jake and I reconciling on the porch back home meant that he'd probably want to contact me again, but after he confessed his feelings…telling me he loved me, I just wondered what his motives were, my heart clenching over how things ended with him all those months ago. I sent him a quick reply, wording it so we wouldn't get into a long winded and probably heavy conversation, but at the same time I felt a pang of guilt surge through me because that's how I felt.

_It was ok. Miss you too but I can talk right now. Say hi to Billy for me. B xx_

It wasn't as though I wanted to cut him out of my life completely, after all, Jake's presence and subsequent rejection sent me on the path I'm now on, his actions helping me realize that I wanted things to change. Unfortunately his intrusion on my little moment with Edward also reminded me of how much more was at stake this time. People I cared about also stood to lose if things didn't work out and I pictured them falling by the wayside one by one, the situation forcing them to choose between us. If we parted ways, I'd not only lose the best lover I'd ever had, but Alice would be gone, and out of loyalty to her, so would Jasper. I also sensed there was an instant camaraderie between Dad and Edward…and if we split, that could put a strain on his relationship with Sue considering her link to Edward's family. Even Emmett could be hurt both in his career his relationship with Riley because of his connection with Jasper. I knew what I felt was irrational, perhaps even a little paranoid and childish, but having everyone's happiness depend on Edward and I ending up together brought out feelings that I thought had been long dead and buried.

It wasn't as though I doubted Edward's belief that there could be an 'us'. It wasn't as though I didn't want to spend time with him either…because I did.

More than anything.

That was the fucking problem.

Because now…I needed him more than anything, and was the one that stood to lose more in this deal than any of the other players…and I realized that's what had been eating away at me ever since I'd forgiven Edward for his actions.

Let's face it…I _would _fuck this up sooner or later…it was only a matter of time, and when it all turned to shit…_I _was the one who would end up alone. I was also terrified that if I couldn't make this particular relationship work, what possible chance did I have with any future ones?

"What the hell's up with you?" Charlie hissed as he pulled into the curb outside Trinity, bringing me back from my thoughts with a resounding thud.

"Nothing," I growled.

"Yeah, I see that. Well, you have an engagement to celebrate, so for Christ sake, cheer the hell up, alright?" he demanded.

"Whatever," I fired back with an eye-roll.

"Have fun, kids," Charlie said all too cheerfully, at the same time eyeing me the way he did when he was pissed.

"We will," I replied sarcastically, resisting the urge to poke my tongue out at him, Edward huffing as we got out of the car. We watched Dad pull away before we walked toward the front entry of the club, and as we made our way through the forming crowd outside, I spotted Alec looking all sorts of smooth in black pants with a crisp white shirt as he stood on guard, alone.

"Well, hello Bella!" he said, smiling enthusiastically, pulling me in for a hug as we approached. Edward gasped as Alec gave me a kiss on the cheek before he released me, but I didn't give a shit.

"Hey, Alec. You by yourself tonight?" I asked, noting that the burly James was missing.

"Nah...James is on a break, but he'll be back any minute," Alec answered, checking his watch before taking a step back, his eyes raking over Edward from head to toe before a wicked smile broke across his face. "And who is this tall drink of gorgeous?"

"Edward, meet Alec," I said in introduction, waving my hand between the two of them.

Alec reached out and shook Edward's hand, while at the same time Edward's previous expression of what I ascertained was jealousy disappeared in an instant, once he realized Alec was no threat. "Have we met before?" he asked with a look of confusion, his hand lingering in Edward's a little too long. Edward cleared his throat, averting his eyes from Alec's piercing, seductive gaze before abruptly pulling away.

"Not exactly," Edward answered, scratching the scruff of his beard, a guilty expression crossing his face as he stared absently at the crowd forming around the doorway.

"Oh, I remember you," Alec said knowingly, a flash of recognition cross his face while at the same time shooting Edward a flirtatious wink. "It's just as well James isn't here, or there's no way you'd be allowed in. Get inside you two, and remember…you have to promise me you'll be a good boy tonight or it's my ass, understand?"

"Of course," Edward agreed with a nod before he placed his warm hand on my back, guiding me up the step to the doorway as Alec hastily unclipped the rope and waved us in.

"You tell that Emmett I'll catch up with him and Riley soon, okay?" he called after us as we made our way inside.

"Sure sure," I called over my shoulder as Edward's hand slid around my waist, his body so close that it brushed against mine in several places before he opened the door to the Blue Room and guided me inside. The room was packed to the hilt, and as the crowd danced to an 80's dance medley, a familiar shriek filled my ears right before we spotted them.

"Bella!" Alice cried as we made our way toward the bar, and Alice and Jasper in a corner sitting at a one of those trendy, high tables which was surrounded by four barstools. By the looks of their glowing red cheeks, they had already begun celebrating, several empty shot and cocktail glasses littering the table telling me they were at least one sheet to the wind. Alice wore a cute pair of ballet flats and a green floral number, its baby-doll shape making her look like she was about sixteen, and as Jasper raised his hand and mouthed the words 'one more round' at a passing waitress, looking all kinds of handsome in his snakeskin boots, white shirt and grey dress pants, Edward leaned in and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, sis," Edward said, beaming with pride, and as Alice picked up my already promised cosmopolitan and offered it to me, my mouth fell open at the sight of the huge, heart shaped diamond ring that was now adorning her finger.

"Holy shit, Alice! That's some rock!" I squeaked as I took the drink from her and took a huge sip before settling myself on one of the stools. Leaning forward, I grabbed her wrist and studied the ring closely. Alice nodded her head and smiled.

"It sure is!" she answered, brimming with excitement, her speech a little slurred as she pulled away from me and waved her hand in the air. "Here's to us!" she said as she picked up her beer and took a sip, while the waitress brought over several more shots and each one of us a beer.

"So, have you set a date?" Edward asked.

"June next year," Jasper answered with a wide grin. "Things will be pretty busy with setting up the house and all, and besides, Alice wants to wait until the weather warms up."

I'd never seen Jasper appear this giddy before, and though I had my own issues, I had to admit, Jasper's happy demeanour was sure infectious.

For the next little while, we talked, drank and laughed, Alice giving us a blow by blow account of Jasper's proposal, until her expression suddenly turned serious.

"I need to talk to the two of you about something. Edward, I was hoping both you and Bella would be part of the bridal party. Edward can give me away, and be Jasper's best man, and Bella, I want you to be my Maid of Honour." Alice was on a roll, and I couldn't help but smirk at her determination to have things just the way she wanted.

"You want me to do both?" Edward asked, confused.

"Of course," Jasper said. "Alice and I really want the two of you up there with us, ya know?"

"How's that gonna work?" Edward asked.

"You walk me down the aisle, and then stand next to Jasper afterward, silly!" Alice explained with a giggle as she took another sip of beer.

"Oh. Well okay, sure. I'll do it."

"Yay!" Alice said, clapping her hands with delight before she turned her attention toward me.

"So, Bella? You gonna help your best friend out?"

I let out a heavy sigh, knowing I couldn't allow my fear of not being in Edward's life in the future to put a dampener on Alice's big day.

"Um, sure," I answered finally, pushing my insecurities to the back of my mind. This wasn't about me and my fears…this was about Alice getting the wedding of her dreams, and as long as her and I remained friends, that's what I'd help her achieve.

"Let's go celebrate!" Alice smiled as she stood to her feet and in one fell swoop, she gripped my hand, pulled me off my stool and marched me toward the dance floor.

The upbeat sounds of 'Push it' by Salt 'n Pepa filled the room, and I couldn't help but blush as I watched Alice trail her hands up and down her body while singing 'oooh baby baby'. Dancing really wasn't my thing, and though I kept my feet for the most part, my heels didn't exactly allow me to move a whole lot. Alice just used me as an object to dance around as I tentatively moved from side to side, trying with everything I had to not fall on my ass.

When the song was over, I told her I was thirsty and returned to my seat, demanding that Jasper take my place, which he did with much enthusiasm.

Edward hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered quickly.

"You were upset earlier. Mind telling me why?" Edward asked, leaning closer, his eyes demanding as they expertly bored into mine.

"It's nothing," I lied, trying to avert my eyes and break the trance between us and as I stared blankly at the moving bodies, watching as Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and they writhed against one another, I knew he didn't believe a word of it.

"Look at me, Bella," he growled, moving even closer, his face so close to mine that I had no choice but to comply. "Don't give me that bullshit. Something's wrong…and I'm not going to stop asking you what the problem is until you fess up," he hissed, and he was so close that I could smell his sweet, chocolate flavoured breath as it mixed with the alcohol.

"Why do you want to know every stupid thought that goes through my fucked up head?" I snipped accusingly, arching my brow at him as he picked up his beer and took a sip.

"Because it's what people who care about one another do. So…what gives?"

"If you must know, well…I was fine until I heard from Jake."

"Jake?" he questioned, and in that moment, I could _feel_ the anger in the air as it poured off him, ever muscle in his body tensing as he slammed his beer on the table. "You mean that fucking idiot of an ex-boyfriend you told me about?"

"Yeah."

I don't know why, but with the few drinks in me combined with his reaction, hot, traitorous tears immediately sprang to my eyes, one running down my cheek before I managed to blink it back. Why the hell was I feeling like this? I hated that I was such a fucking mess, and that I couldn't just enjoy each moment when I was in it instead of worrying about what would happen when it ended, but I couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings of insecurity as they permeated through my every thought. Edward's face fell at my confirmation, looking as if he'd been punched in the gut and as he reached up and wiped away my tear with his thumb, I felt like an idiot for having said anything at all. Though his touch was gentle, I knew that he was far from relaxed; the glinting flash of his moss green eyes telling me that he was filled with an immeasurable amount of tension.

"So help me, Bella…if that fucker's done anything to upset you, I'll neuter him!" he spat through clenched teeth, his fists balled at his sides.

"It's not about anything he's done…"

"Well then, what is it?" he demanded.

"Don't you see? I have no idea what I'm doing with you!" I blurted, a sob catching in my throat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted, the anger there in spades, but I didn't miss the hurt that laced his voice as well.

"I'm talking about…this. About us." I waved my hand between us, his brow pinching together as he watched my movements.

"What did he say that's got you so upset about what's going on between us?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine once more, his voice faltering as his frown deepened.

"It's not exactly what he said. Hearing from him just brought me back to earth a bit, that's all. Edward…Alice and Jasper are my friends, but you're Alice's brother. I can't compete with that. And seeing you with my Dad…and Sue…well it made me worry that if things don't work out between us…"

His face was filled with worry and confusion as he tried to comprehend what I was not so eloquently trying to say.

Did I have to spell it out?

"Oh just forget I said anything!" I swiveled in my stool, and in the same moved to stand up and get the hell out of there, but before I got anywhere, he had already stood and moved in front of me, using his seriously fuckhot body to block my way and stop me dead in my tracks.

As he hovered ever so close, he remained silent and contemplative for a brief moment, his eyes never leaving mine as he thought about what I'd said. And then, as if struck by lightning, his mouth formed a silent 'o' and his entire expression softened and as if it was never there in the first place, the anger within him appeared to just melt away.

"Bella…"

"I know it's stupid and irrational…but…"

"Oh, Bella, it is," he said as he let out a gush of air, pulling me in for a hug, his words and actions cutting into my own before I could utter anything further. I didn't resist as he held me, his arms and scent and warmth feeling like some sort of freakishly good healing balm. "Don't you remember what I told you when we first got together?"

"No," I snapped.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere until you send me away, and that statement still stands," he said as he buried his chin in my hair, his hands ghosting up and down my back as we embraced. I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I dissolved into his touch, and sighed as I felt him place a small kiss on the top of my head. I grasped his shirt in my hands and burrowed my face into his chest, the feel of him against me unlike anything else on earth.

"You say that now, but I know how difficult I can be and…if we don't work out, I'll be the one that ends up alone!" I whined, my voice muffled as I spoke into his shirt, realizing how selfish and stupid it sounded, but finding that I was unable to stop myself from confessing my deepest fear. He pushed me back a little and regarded me, tilting his head to the side, his expression incredulous. "Don't look at me like that. It's happened before," I reasoned.

"So because it's happened before, you think it will happen again?" he questioned with an arched brow.

"I don't know…probably," I answered with uncertainty, desperately craving his assurance, but at the same time, too chicken-shit to ask for it.

He cut me off and stated, "Bella, first…I'm not Jake. Second, I think you're pretty much stuck with Alice and Jasper, and I'll always be your friend, no matter what else happens between us. And third…if you just want to walk away before even giving this or any relationship a fighting chance, that's one sure way to guarantee you _will _be alone. Is that what you want? To go through life like that?"

I shook my head and said, "No. It's just that I'm…"

"Scared?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. I nodded. He let out a huge sigh, smiled sweetly and admitted, "Me too."

His answer was unexpected, but it was also the one I needed to hear, and I respected the fact that he didn't sugar coat his answer to placate me, or dismiss my feelings in any way. Instead, he admitted he felt the same, and the fact that we shared the same fears made me feel a whole lot better, because as much as he knew the risks just as I did, he was still here, willing to take a chance in spite of them.

The question was…was I?

"I'm a pain in the ass and sooner or later you'll get jack of that," I warned, clutching at straws now, and he knew it. In response, he released me immediately, a smirk crossing his face.

"You're a pain in the ass? I had no fucking idea! Holy fucking shit! Alert the media! This woman is a menace to society!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth as he imitated a megaphone. I couldn't help but smile at his antics, even when those who were nearest stared at us as if we were absolute lunatics. There was no doubt about it…when Edward was around, I felt…right. Like I belonged. Like the world wasn't such a bad place, after all.

How the hell did he do that?

"Ha-fucking-ha, asshole," I quipped, punching him in the arm. My grin widened as he stared at me, his eyes sparkling and warm and reassuring. It was then I knew that this…us, made sense, and no matter what the future held, right in that very moment, there was no other place I'd rather be, because though he may be an infuriating asshole, it finally dawned on me that now he was _my _infuriating asshole.

"Now if there's nothing else you feel the need to freak out about, how about I show you some of my mad dance skills?"

"What you gonna do, asshole? The chicken dance or some shit?" I joked with a snicker.

"Baby, I have moves that'd make your panties melt!" he said confidently, wrapping his arms around me, at the same time thrusting and rolling his hips.

"Really? Well, let's fuck this duck…'cos I can't wait to see that!" I pushed against his chest and stood, and as he took my hand in his, the two of us laughed our collective asses off as we headed toward the dance floor.

We danced next to Alice and Jasper, who were lost in their own little world as they writhed against one another, just as the song changed from 'Groove is in the Heart' to something more my speed.

"Thank God," I mumbled, relieved that the music was slowing down so I wouldn't make a complete ass of myself.

The song began, but before I could catch up with his actions, I let out a little squeak as Edward quickly spun me around and pulled my back to his chest. And then, he placed his hands on my hips and started swaying us to the slow, sensual music, the haunting twang of the guitar echoing through my ears before Chris Isaak's sultry voice, and Edward, surrounded me.

_World was on fire__  
__No one could save me but you_  
_Strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_No, I don't want to fall in love_  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_With you_

His hands then began to travel up my arms, and I shivered as his searching fingers barely skimmed the underside of my breasts, and then dragged down my stomach before he briefly caressed my thighs. Reaching up with one hand he slowly swept my hair away before he settled his hands on my hips once more. I automatically tilted my head to the side to allow him easy access, his breath hot against skin as he began placing slow, wet kisses at the along the column of my throat.

_What a wicked game you play__  
__To make me feel this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do_  
_To let me dream of you_  
_What a wicked thing to say_  
_You never felt this way_  
_What a wicked thing to do_  
_To make me dream of you_

_No I don't wanna fall in love__  
__[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_No I don't wanna fall in love_  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_With you _

I swayed my hips in time with the music as Edward rolled his forward, and I felt him, hard and wanting and pressed firmly against the top of my ass. I shuddered, his breaths sharp against my skin as the words to the song left his lips sensuously, the sound of his voice coupled with his moving body causing gooseflesh to break out all over me as he began to sing sweetly in my ear, the words he sang ringing so true that it was scary.

"World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…"

As we continued to become lost in the moment, he placed feather light kisses up and down my neck before his tongue darted out to taste my hot, sticky skin, his mouth exploring every inch of me as he continued to hum the melody. His ministrations were driving me wild, my body aching with lust as his lips reached my earlobe, taking the soft flesh into his mouth before sucking it between his teeth. As we continued to sway, I closed my eyes, every one of my nerve endings on fire as I felt the world fall away around us.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you feel against me? How many times I've dreamed about holding you, just like this?" he whispered sexily as his tongue traced the shell of my ear, his mouth so close that the feel of him surrounding me and the sound of his voice drowned out everything else.

Instead of giving him a coherent answer, I shook my head and moaned, pressing my back against his hardness, my actions causing him to hiss softly, while his hands snaked around my waist possessively, his hold tightening as he slowly ground his engorged cock into the small of my back. Wanting to feel every inch of him, I reached up and looped my hands around his neck, and he moaned as I threaded my fingers through the softness of his hair. As we danced and lost ourselves, I'd never felt more alive as I did in that moment, every move causing the fear and doubt to melt away.

"Fuck," he grunted as I felt the vibration of his voice against my skin, while his fingers dug into my flesh, the fine material of my dress doing nothing to protect me from bruising later on. I didn't care.

"Need you so much. Don't wanna let you go," he confessed as he held me impossibly tighter, his lips finding their way to the juncture of my shoulder and neck, where his mouth clamped down on my skin and he sucked…hard…marking me, his actions causing a whimper to leave my mouth, while arousal poured from me at the same time. "Ever…" he added as his tongue laved the marked flesh soothingly after he was done.

"Then don't," I stated in a raspy voice, my words taking me by surprise as they left my lips, my moment of weakness eliciting an animalistic growl from deep within his chest.

_No I don't wanna fall in love__  
__[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_No I don't wanna fall in love_  
_[This love is only gonna break your heart]_  
_With you_

_Nobody loves no one…_

When the song ended, he released me and turned me around, his eyes dark as they gazed into mine.

"Come with me," he commanded in a deep, sultry voice as he took my hand and dragged me from the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a shocked, but at the same time smiling Alice and Jasper. She shot me a wink, mouthing the words 'call me tomorrow', while I gave the two of them an apologetic stare before we disappeared into the crowd and bolted toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wordlessly pulled me down a narrow corridor which was situated between the bathrooms, and we were travelling so quickly that I felt as though I was going to fall ass over tit at any moment.

There was no one around, and nothing but a few non-descript doors either side of the hallway, but we continued on until we reached the door to the fire exit, where he proceeded push it open and pull me outside. He let go of my hand and pinned me against the wall and as his entire body pushed into me, his mouth attacked my throat as his fingers swept over my already hardened nipples. As we stood in that small alcove outside the club, it was if the world had disappeared, the situation affording us a little moment alone.

"Bella, I know you have to go home to Charlie tonight, but please…I'm going crazy here!" he snarled against my skin.

"Me too," I admitted. "So what do you think we should do about it?" I added with an evil grin, my question daring him to make a move.

"Gonna make you come," was his reply. He reached down and grasped my hands before raising them above my head and pressing them against the wall.

"Oh Jesus!" I cried as he held my hands with one hand, while the other one snaked downward until he was firmly cupping my mound. At the same time, he bent his knees and straddled my leg so his hardness was nestled against my hip, where he began slowly, torturously rutting against me, while at the same time his lips never stopped kissing, licking and sucking at any bit of exposed skin he could get to.

"You really have no idea how much I fucking want you, do you?" he finally said, while his fingers began moving against me, and I couldn't help but push down to gain more friction. "How much you drive me crazy…" He bent his head lower, his mouth covering my material covered nipple which was so fucking hard already, it could have cut glass. "How much I need to fuck you till you can't walk!" he declared against my skin before his tongue snaked out and flicked against my pebbled skin, the warm wetness soaking through the layers of material.

"Yes…no…oh shit!" I cried, unable to answer him as I thrust my chest forward, demanding more. In response, he pressed his fingers against me and began to circle and rub, and even through the barriers of my dress and thong, he still managed to find my swollen, throbbing clit.

We were breathing hard, everything he was doing thrilling me, turning me on beyond coherency as I took in breath after breath, letting each one out in shuddering gasps. Edward's movements sped up as he writhed against me, and with each thrust he let out a grunt, each one getting louder and more insistent than the last.

"Oh…Christ…wanna fuck you…so much…" he breathed against my breast, each rush of hot air hitting my nipple driving me wild, before he moved up and clamped his lips over mine, his hot, thick tongue immediately following as he pushed it in my mouth.

"Mmmm," I moaned, devouring him as we kissed, our movements quickening and more desperate with each passing moment as we circled and pushed, rutted and moaned. He let go of my hands then, and as soon as he did, I reached down and stroked him, hard and throbbing through his jeans before I quickly popped the button fly.

"Bella…" There was a hint of protest in his voice as he turned his attention away from me and looked around for signs of anyone finding us in our little alcove. We were alone, and with the animalistic look in his eyes as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, I knew he didn't want me to stop either.

I didn't give a flying fuck who the hell saw us, because right then, in that moment, I needed him with a desperation I'd never known before.

"I don't fucking care! Just…let me…" I demanded as I quickly drew the zipper down. Quicker than lightening he let go of me and lowered his jeans, while I reached in and pulled his hard, throbbing cock out through the slit of his boxers. At the same time he deftly hitched my dress up and used his knee to spread my legs before he reached underneath the thin layer of material and hastily pushed aside the elastic of my black lace thong.

"So fucking…wet!" he growled in satisfaction and surprise.

"Yesssssss!" I hissed as his desperate and probing fingers parted my lips, a jolt of pleasure coiling low in my belly as he ran his skilled digits through my soaking wet folds before he plunged two of them inside my quivering entrance.

On sensation overload, I gripped his cock firmly in my hand and stroked him, running my thumb over the head where I collected the pre-come that was now seeping from his slit, unable to decide what I wanted to look at more as my eyes darted between his eyes and his red and weeping dick.

"Oh _FUUUUUCK!"_ he shouted as he thrust up into my hand, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment before snapping them open once more, his orbs so dark and wanting that they appeared inhuman. "So fucking _good!_"

At the same time, he pressed his thumb against my clit, his fingers thrusting in time with my strokes. I'd never seen anything more glorious than the way he looked in that moment, his eyes wide and feral, his every neck muscle corded, his lips parting, tongue probing as I kissed him greedily, swallowing every one of his sweet grunts.

"Harder!" I cried as our lips released, and he thrust deeper before curling his fingers toward my pelvis, firmly rubbing and twisting against my spot as his thumb pressed firmly, our gasping breaths as well as the wet noises of our combined arousals the only sounds filling the air of our private little sanctuary.

"So fucking tight. Can't wait to put my cock in here…" he said in a throaty moan before he brought a free finger toward my asshole and brushed it against my puckered skin. "And here…" he added, his dirty talk driving me to stroke harder and faster, his hips snapping forward at breakneck speed. As if he knew it was coming, he let out a little 'yes' as I felt the familiar ache within threaten to break free. "Oh, you like that idea, don't you, my naughty, dirty girl? Would you like me to fuck your virgin ass? Would you?"

"Fuck, yes!" I cried out, like a brazen hussy, not caring how needy and wanton I sounded, the idea of him taking me where no one else had unbelievably hot.

"You're mine…nobody else's, and I'm gonna fuck you in every way possible. You hear me?" he proclaimed possessively as he continued to press and explore, thrust and circle, his dirty talk spiralling me toward a complete and utter meltdown.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, steeping myself in him…his words…and his musky scent, this entire experience blowing my mind as the orgasm building within me peaked, the blissful sensations spreading through my every nerve like wildfire.

"Edward!" I yelped as my orgasm broke free and rocketed through me like a freight train.

"Oh, fuck…_coming!" _he warned before his mouth covered mine.

"Ahhh!" I cried as he hungrily swallowed my screams while emitting ones of his own, my body convulsing as his words echoed through my mind and as I let go, at the same time, his body thrust forward one last time before I felt warm, thick ribbons of cum land on my hand and arm.

"_Bella!" _he screamed as he released his lips from mine, while I continued to stroke him through his orgasm until I'd milked him of every drop.

"Jesus fuck!" he breathed in a high voice, his body shuddering as I continued to touch him.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

His fingers never stopped moving, the slow strokes as my body came down making me feel like I could go again.

We stood there, motionless for what seemed several moments, my heart pounding in my chest, his rapid, gasping breaths mingling with my own as we reluctantly each pulled our hands away from the other. Reaching into his pocket, Edward pulled out a napkin that he'd stolen from our table and reverently cleaned me up. Watching him watch me with those pink, parted lips, a sheen of sweat across his brow and a beautifully flushed face, I knew one thing to be true. I never wanted this feeling between us to end.

Ever.

"Bella…I…" he whispered almost reverently, his eyes wide and filled with awe as he pulled me into his arms and gave me the sweetest, most tender kiss I'd ever felt before closing his eyes and letting out a long, wistful sigh. And just like that, I knew. A moment passed between us that I couldn't describe, and I just…knew. Things were different. I felt different.

And it wasn't because was just given one of the best hand jobs I'd ever experienced.

Nope…not at all.

"You what?" I asked, a nervous and excited feeling forming within the pit of my stomach, the butterflies now keeping company with my post orgasmic bliss. The adrenalin rushed and my heart pounded as I watched and waited for him to elaborate. I knew without doubt what he wanted to say, having seen him catch himself just before saying it, but the normal bout of anxiety that had usually accompanied it, just wasn't there.

The fuck?

Well, I'll be damned!

I realized as I stood there, confounded by my apparent moment of clarity, that ever one of his actions and our conversation tonight confirmed what I should have known all along.

That's why I was so scared.

I loved him.

I. Fucking. Loved. Him.

Holy shit!

I loved Edward Cullen!

"Nothing. We'd better get out of here before we get caught," he said, his tone tinged with frustration as he stared searchingly into my eyes.

I sure hoped he wasn't a mind reader or some shit!

"Oh…sure," I answered, trying to hide the mixture of excitement and disappointment over my newfound knowledge that now welled within me. He pushed the material of my dress down, his hands quickly smoothing away the creases before he moved to pull up his jeans and zip his fly. I watched him as he straightened himself up and muttered something I couldn't understand under his breath, and though I was disappointed that he stopped short of telling me how he felt, I couldn't prevent the small smile that now tugged at my lips from appearing. I knew he loved me, and I loved him in return, and now, as I stood there before Edward Anthony Cullen, all I wanted to hear him utter was those three…pivotal…words…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! This chapter took AGES to write as I kept changing my mind, so I really need your feedback on this one. Dry humps and sloppy kisses will go to my 1000****th**** reviewer, and handjobs all round after that cos it's partay time! Woooop! *reaches for lube***

**Up next: Emmett's launch! (that's if I can shut these two up in the meantime lol) which will be citrusy good. This story will be wrapped up after the next chapter (unless they begin yapping in my head again) so after a long-assed epilogue, that will probably be all she wrote. Awwwwwwww!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Thank you all to everyone who has alerted, faved and reviewed this story. I was thrilled to reach 1k (one of my long-time friends mouse555 was my 1000****th**** reviewer! Much Monkey Love to you sis!) To Sehkra…you predicted this but I didn't believe you (humbly lowers head). **

**I'm posting this chapter now and working on the 'date' chapter which I will do my best to post sometime after the holiday (seems these characters wanted to yap a little more than I anticipated, so thought I'd give you this and keep going on the next chapter). Then there will be the epilogue, and that will be all she wrote. I wish you all happy times over the holiday season, a peaceful and prosperous New Year and I will see you in 2012! **

**Thank you to my prereader Toni, and to all my wonderful supporters both here and on Facebook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure would like to kiss a certain someone under the mistletoe.**

**CHAPTER 49 – THE BEST WEEK EVER**

EPOV

Well shit, it had been some week, if I had to say so myself, one day after the other a long series of firsts. After dropping Bella home, where the two of us made the decision to wait until our date at the launch before we saw one another again, and deciding I was sober enough to ride my bike home, I'd spent the rest of the week getting my life in order. It was time to bring closure to things I couldn't change, and finally set my sights on what my future held.

When I gave notice, I worked a few days at the library, training up my replacement before I was given a warm and fond farewell. I knew I'd miss the peace and quiet of my job, and though I craved the isolation once, I now knew I needed to get out amongst people, doing what I always knew I was destined to do. While the prospect of running the house would have terrified me once, and still does to a degree, I was actually looking forward to taking on the challenge.

Though my thoughts were never far away from Bella, thanks to my ever-manipulative sister and her cohort arriving at my doorstep with boxes of our parents' things to go through, the two of them gave me exactly what I needed…managing to occupy the rest of my week quite nicely. Alice used the flimsy excuse of wanting to begin getting her possessions sorted ahead of moving in with Jasper after the wedding as the reason why she'd turned up at my door with box after box, but also added that it was time to 'get on with my life'. As irritating as Alice could be, I couldn't have agreed with her sentiments more. The three of us spent time making my apartment look more lived in, pulling out photos of my family, their images adorning the walls and bookshelves and any free space in my apartment that I could find, adding the touch to my living space that was always sadly lacking. In between that little task, Jasper took me out to the house that that was due to begin renovations the following week, my new workplace giving me nothing but a renewed sense of inspiration as I envisioned cooking for the families and being part of their support system.

Even Rosalie's appearance as she begrudgingly moved her things into one of the existing rooms didn't dampen my spirits one iota. In fact, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. After having been temporarily evicted from her apartment until her father was satisfied she had learned the error of her ways, Rosalie had no choice but to move into the house, and for the next few months would be living on a virtual building site, the conditions anything but ideal for anyone, let alone a rich, spoiled brat. I was thankful that Jasper didn't expect me to live in the house with her as well, because that's where I would've had to draw the line. We spent quite a few hours going over budgets, the plans and the work schedule, and though Rosalie paid attention, she continued to huff, whine and roll her eyes…until Seth arrived, both of their reactions to the other shifting the sands once more.

Rosalie was smitten in an instant, and though Seth's response was a little less obvious, I knew these two had a thing for one another. As both Jasper and I tried to keep a straight face while discussing plans for the house, Seth stared at us like we'd both grown extra heads, seemingly trying to downplay Rosalie's reaction to him. She became quite a lot more interested in the project when she discovered she would be working closely with the kindest guy I'd ever had the privilege of knowing. It wasn't as though Seth couldn't handle himself, but I knew I had to clue him in when I got the opportunity, and a well-timed, carefully worded text after he'd left us to head back to the community centre was all that was needed. Of course, he wrote back that he had indeed noticed her reaction, but also knew her story, courtesy of Jasper, so assured us he wouldn't be involving himself with her while they worked together.

That statement disturbed both Jasper and I somewhat, but Seth was a grown man, and with Jasper's advice, he knew exactly what he was letting himself in for.

So, after we began discussing furnishing the house once the renovations were complete with a suddenly overly-enthusiastic Rosalie Hale, Jasper let us know in no uncertain terms how small the budget would be. Seeing Rosalie's determined expression surprised me, and after further discussion, I discovered that though she always had the best of everything, she informed us how she also relished the challenge of hunting for a bargain, the tight budget we had to work with necessitating the need to make every purchase for the house both practical and functional. Jasper knew such a challenge was just the motivation Rosalie needed, my friend always seeming to know how to get the best out of everyone whose lives he touched. After bitching that the budget was, quote, "impossible to work with", Rosalie then mentioned that she had a few favours that she could call in, and came up with the idea of a fundraising dinner in the New Year, her connections ensuring that the guest list would be filled with nothing but the rich and influential, thus giving us hope that it would be a resounding success and the house would be filled with everything possible to make the families feel like they were staying in a home away from home. And so, her first task was set, and though she complained outwardly, I sensed that she was also going to enjoy her work very much. Though knew her actions were anything but altruistic, I couldn't fault her newfound motivation, and as long as we were successful in providing the best damned facility in the State, I didn't give a shit how we achieved our goal.

Like I said, it had been some week.

Not only was Rosalie behaving unlike her usual self, I nearly didn't recognise the person I'd become, my life so different, my behaviour in every facet of it so out of character that I wondered if I'd been possessed, or was living in an alternate dimension. And then there was the way I was with Bella, my lust so out of control that I thought I was about to burst. It was only once I'd found release outside the club that I began to think somewhat rationally again, the lust subsiding enough for me to come to my senses, and I felt I'd let myself and Bella down a little.

In a way, I was relieved that I had a perfectly good reason to drop Bella home and distance myself from her and the situation, guilt from losing control making me feel like some sort of perverted creeper as we got each other off. Well, so much for taking things slow, maybe behaving with a little decency, perhaps seducing Bella on a bed rather than in a dank alleyway, but it seemed that when I was around her, all propriety flew out the window, leaving behind nothing but the caveman that she had accused me of becoming.

Nothing like living up to one's reputation.

But, it was all her fault.

Well, kind of, anyway.

At least that's what I had been trying to convince myself during the entire ride home and the days that followed, the bracing air against my body as I rode my bike not offering any clues as to who I'd become. Yet again, I had come so close to declaring my feelings after our club encounter, but knew it wasn't the right time or place, even after I noticed the unfathomable expression Bella had on her face afterward, that face tempting me to admit everything.

I mean, what was a guy to do? She had driven me beyond the brink of insanity…and even thinking about her as I lay in bed and stared into the darkness, impatience growing within as I waited for sleep to claim me, made me hard in an instant.

I'd discovered that when it came to Bella Swan, anytime thoughts of her popped in my head, I was a goner. Not only that, but my cock wasn't satisfied with a quick wank any longer, or an encounter between us that wasn't desperate and depraved. I'd never behaved this way, not in my college or high school years, or even when I was with Tanya. With Bella, though, I found myself always conjuring up different scenarios…scenarios that always ended up morphing into images of her naked and writhing beneath me. I had to face facts. Whenever I thought about her in any way, shape or form, I felt like an animal.

"Fuck," I moaned as I rolled onto my side, finally alone with my thoughts. After having one of the busiest but also gratifying weeks of my life, I'd bid Alice and Jasper farewell, deciding to get an early night in preparation for my hot date. The glow of my phone as it sat on the nightstand called to me, taunting me to pick it up and make contact, even though it was less than a twenty four hours before I would be seeing her again. It didn't matter. I was apparently, a needy bastard.

Deciding to give in to temptation, it took me all of five seconds to pick up my phone, settle my head back into my pillows and enter a message.

_How's the book going? E._

_Great actually. Having Charlie gone and you not bugging me every 5 minutes meant I actually got a good twenty pages written. B_

_Haha. Admit it. You missed me, didn't you, Bitchella? E_

_Not at all, Caveward. Been too busy writing to notice. :P I know you missed me though. B_

_Actually I didn't. Alice and Jasper kept me well occupied and helped me upgrade my cardboard box apartment. E_

_Really? Can't wait to see it. What else you been doing? Jacking off to porn? ;)_

_Nope. The company I've been keeping has killed off any thoughts of such activities. E_

_Oh? B._

_Rosalie's moved into the house and actually has great ideas to raise funds for the project. By the way, she says hi. E._

_Ugh! B_

_Jealous much? E_

_Nope. A little nauseas, maybe. Hehe. B._

_Hope your hand isn't chafed from all that rubbing the other night. Lol. E._

I smiled as I sent the text, figuring it would be better to slip into our usual derogatory banter rather than say anything remotely serious, or heaven forbid romantic, my smile broadening as my phone buzzed with an immediate reply.

_Actually, my palm's a bit itchy. Do you have some dreaded disease you haven't told me about? :P_

I let out a loud laugh as I read what she'd written. Dreaded disease indeed. If what I had was a disease, I never wanted to be cured.

I shook my head, trying to wrench the various scenarios from my mind and tapped out a retort.

_I'm clean. But I do worry that you might have that hand, foot and mouth thing going on. Got any weird blisters in strange places you wanna tell me about? E_

_Eww! I'm trying to eat what you didn't spill of that Rocky Road for dessert. Wouldn't wanna get nuts caught in my teeth…or anywhere else. ;) _

I moaned under my breath at the thought of her wrapping her mouth around the sweet, creamy treat, her pink tongue lapping at the spoon until the fantasy turned into her licking my cock, her cold tongue swirling and tasting until she worked her way down to my balls where she took one, then the other in her mouth and sucked. Unable to hold back, I palmed myself through my dark blue sleep pants before I wrote a reply.

_Jesus…the visions I have going on now. I might have to go take care of my growing problem if you don't stop. Then I fear the chafing will be severe. E_

_Don't let me stop you… go right ahead and chafe away. LOL._

_Haha, Bitchella. Nope, my cock wants me to save myself until our date tomorrow. It also demands you do the same. E_

_Oh really? Since when do either you or your cock think you have a chance in hell of getting anywhere past first base? B._

_He told me so. E._

_Who? Your cock? It talks now? Interesting. He got a name? B._

I burst out laughing at her message. She was so funny…her dry wit never ceasing to amuse.

_Steve. :P_

_You named your cock Steve? LMFAO! I don't think Steve will do. What about something more exotic like…Claudio? B_

_Claudio the cock. I like it. E_

_Penelope the pussy says she likes it too. B_

"Holy shit!" I shrieked, shocked but at the same time elated she wanted to play, this conversation getting very interesting indeed.

_Penelope, eh? Nice name. Claudio would very much like to be…reacquainted with Penelope, so you'd best prepare her well for our date. Oh and while you're at it, let Amy know I'll be knocking on her door as well. E._

_Amy? Who the fuck is Amy? *bites lip nervously*_

_The name I've given that delectable ass of yours, of course. E_

Silence ensued for a few minutes, and I was afraid I'd pushed things a bit too far. I knew it had been in the heat of the moment that I told her in no uncertain terms I wanted to take her that way, but I also sensed she was up for a little…exploration. Well, hoped at least.

"Way to push her, Cullen," I muttered, admonishing myself as I stared at the screen and waited, my breath catching as each moment passed, until finally the next message came through.

_Amy says she'll think about it, but only if Claudio is a good boy. ;)_

"Fucking hell!" I groaned as I read her message. She was seriously bringing me undone, and all I could think of was how much I didn't want to wait until I had her again, the temptation to run to her, or to take matters in my own hands now overwhelming. But, being the stubborn asshole I was, I was determined to wait until our date.

_Claudio says he can't make any promises, but he will try. Goodnight ladies, and sleep well. All three of you are gonna need all your strength by the time I'm through with you. E. ;)_

And as I placed my phone on the nightstand, ignoring my hard-on as I smiled and closed my eyes, I just knew that tomorrow night was one I was never gonna forget.

**BPOV**

Holy shit…Edward was insatiable! Not that I was any better…but Jesus!

After spending the week writing like a madwoman after seeing my dad off, Alice thankfully leaving me to my own devices until we needed to meet up and shop earlier today for something to wear to the launch, I was fucking elated that Edward finally caved and contacted me. My bits were on fire as I lay in bed, eating the leftover Rocky Road while we sent texts back and forth and as the conversation digressed quickly into the gutter, as much as I wanted to wait until our date, I was sorely tempted to get out my pink rabbit. Instead, I decided to go along with his request…and perhaps do a little more research…for the book of course.

It didn't help me with my wet boxers, but meh, I didn't give a shit.

Nothing wrong with a little built up sexual tension, or being armed with as much information as possible to help the date along, was there? After some jaw dropping visits to a couple of porn sites, getting more than what I needed to arm myself with as much information as possible, I fell into a fitful sleep, constantly waking and checking the time on the clock, feeling like I was going to prom with the high school quarterback instead of going on a date with Edward.

I finally fell asleep at about 3am, the sound of my ringing phone startling me as the soft glow of a cloud ridden, rainy day filtered through my bedroom window.

"Hey, Em!" I announced, excited to hear from him, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm.

"What's got you all worked up?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. I've just gotten a great start on the book this week."

The last few days had been among some of the best in my life. Not only had I made some damned interesting revelations, and put the demons of the past behind me once and for all, I'd also gotten a great start on my book, spent time with a deliriously happy father before I sent him home, after which I managed to shop for a dress to wear to Emmett's launch, proud that I did so without strangling Alice in the process. After one of the quickest shopping expeditions I'd ever been on, picking up my version of a little black dress along with some new underwear, Alice and I had lunch at the café where Sue gave her one of those newfangled espresso machines for an engagement gift. Sue was sad that Charlie had gone back to Forks, but elated at the prospect of spending more time with him in the future, already having arranged to visit him this very weekend. Considering how uncharacteristically happy he was, I didn't wanna ruin his mood by telling him I wouldn't have minded if he wanted to come to the launch. I knew that social gatherings weren't exactly his thing, and I couldn't begrudge him wanting to make up for lost time with Sue either. I had to admit, if they ended up together, I could do worse than have Sue as a wicked stepmother.

"That's great. I was just checking on how things were doing with Edward. I gather you two have…um…ya know…"

"Reconciled?" I laughed.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?" he said sarcastically.

"Something like that. And in answer to your question, he's bringing me to the launch as his date, so I guess we have."

"Aww, that's fabulous news!" he said, his response genuine.

"Thanks, Em. So, things all set for tonight?" I asked.

"It's all on track," he answered. "I just wanted to catch up with you, oh and to thank you for everything you've done."

"Me? I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have. You've always been there for me, Bella, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend than your bitchy self. Plus, you had a hand in not only getting my career on track, but bringing Riley into my life."

I rolled my eyes, but also knew it was about time I began not opening up about my feelings toward those I felt closest to, but accepting other's affections once in a while.

"I love you too, asshole," I said nervously, biting my lip, a little anxiety setting in as I waited for him to shoot me down in flames.

"Oh wow…you've never admitted that before. You thinking of sharing that sentiment with a certain someone else…you know…a hot redhead who shall remain nameless?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," I said coolly, my face breaking in a smile.

"Haha, sure you don't," he said sarcastically. "Well I've gotta get going. See you at seven, okay?"

"Sure sure," I answered, smiling as I hung up.

**APOV**

"Mornin'," Jasper croaked as he let out a heavy breath, a dimpled smile breaking across his face as I yawned and stretched, his warmth and scent surrounding me, making me feel a strong sense of comfort.

"Hey you," I smiled as he placed a kiss on my shoulder and held me tightly against his chest. We'd had an incredible week together, the announcement of our engagement only one part of what had been the most amazing seven days of my life. Not only had Jasper proposed, after which we spent a good deal of time celebrating both with Edward and Bella as well as alone, my dear brother had finally succeeded in snagging the love of his life without any interference from Jasper or me, and after seeing him so buoyant all week, I found myself beaming with pride and happiness twenty four seven.

And now, tonight, we were going to Emmett's launch, all of us together as couples for the first time, things finally falling into place for all of us.

"I've never seen you this lit up before," he confirmed, his nose to my throat as he ran it up and down before licking the shell of my ear.

"It's just so wonderful that Edward and Bella…and us…and oh it's just like everything's finally the way it should be," I sighed. I was not only happy that they were finally on the same page, I loved the fact that Edward didn't protest when I brought some things of Mom and Dad's over to his apartment. We'd had a fantastic couple of days making Edward's place look like he actually had a family, and the bond between him and Jasper only grew further as they flitted between Edward's apartment and their place of work.

"I couldn't agree more. I like that we've not only become co-workers, but friends. Now, how about you and me take ourselves a shower before we get some breakfast?" I smiled as I realised I'd be spending every day of forever here very soon. We'd decided to wait until after the wedding to move in together officially, dividing our time between sleeping at my apartment and his house. I had to be mindful of Tiddles adjusting to the move and to Jasper, but so far he hadn't been attacked. Well, not by the cat anyway.

"I'm starved," I said as I let out a burp, clutching my loudly complaining stomach before Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed.

"Jesus, we'd better hurry before you faint or something," he laughed, dragging me toward the bathroom. My appetite had increased as the stress had lifted from my life in these past days, and I couldn't have been more pleased.

"Yeah, I actually think that now I could out-pig Bella in the gorging stakes!" I laughed as I followed him willingly.

Slowly, reverently, he washed my hair and body once we stepped into the large double sized shower, his hands running all over my skin as the warm water encased us both. I never wanted this feeling to end, and as I returned the favour, watching as he closed his eyes and knelt before me to allow me to wash his hair, I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. He ran his hands up my thighs as I massaged his scalp, right before he pressed his lips to my stomach.

I shivered as he dipped his head under the water and his hands moved upward and cupped my ass, before he darted his tongue out and slowly circled my bellybutton, his groan of appreciation setting me alight. "I can't wait to have babies with you," he said.

"Babies?" I asked. Looking up at me through wet, clumped lashes, he grinned, his face beaming as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. You've thought about having children, haven't you?" he asked, his eyes searching mine as he waited for my answer.

My jaw fell open, the falling water pooling in my mouth as I stared at man I loved, a combined sense of shock and awe rendering me speechless. Oh, I'd thought about children. A lot. But until very recently, my life hadn't exactly afforded me the opportunity to even consider the idea, but it didn't stop me from constantly pining for a child for as long back as I could remember. My parents always knew I was the nurturing type, with how I brought stray animals home and how I cared for Edward, and I wanted so very much to feed that addiction, to have a child of my own to care for, to have that unique connection with someone…and to watch my own flesh and blood grow and flourish.

"Alice?" he urged, blinking his beautiful blue eyes, my inner musings sending the wrong message. If water wasn't falling around his face, I could've sworn he was on the brink of tears.

"Yes, I've thought about it," I answered with a assuring smile, placing my hands on his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Throwing his head back, his expression one of sheer relief as he stared heavenward before taking in my gaze once more, he pulled me closer and whispered, "Do you think we could try for one…soon? I mean, I wouldn't even mind it if we started trying now…"

His ice blues were questioning, desperate...pleading.

"Wow, really? You wouldn't care if I walked down the aisle looking like Moby Dick?" I joked half-heartedly.

"I couldn't think of anything lovelier," he sighed, ignoring my attempted joke, his expression so intense it took my breath away. "So...do you wanna?"

Was he kidding me? How did this man kneeling before me just manage to top the already amazing week I'd had?

"Wanna what?" I questioned.

"Try...now?"

"Is a frog's ass water tight?" I answered with a light laugh, raising my brow as I smiled down at the man I loved.

Grinning from ear to ear, his dimples deep on his face as he stood to his feet and embraced me tightly, he attacked my throat and growled, "I don't know about a frog's ass, but I need your tight little ass back in bed right the fuck now. Let's get down and dirty and make some babies, sweet thang!"

**A/N: Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts. Massive final chapter to come (with more than a little citrus, I might add hehe). I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE OPPORTUNITY TO WISH YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY CHANUKAH AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! LOVE YOU, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Well their date and the last chapter is finally here. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been struggling on all my stories with severe block. I hope some of you are still with me. Hello? Lol. I decided to keep writing until it's done so that you get the end of the story without another cliffy. And it's the longest chapter I've written at close to 20k!**

**Thank you to Toni for all your support throughout this story and Kitties1 for pre-reading this chapter which wouldn't be posting so quickly if she hadn't given me the thumbs up. Thank you to all my readers for the love I've received over the longest story I've ever written. I'm honoured to have you join me on this ride.**

**I have to make a special mention. To my friends, Mich, Jennifer, Rach, Vic, Sam, Bellemeer, Sam, Sarah, Kim, Loopy, Pam, Kelly, Barb, Cambria, Boosboy, wifey Paula and all the harpies clan…I owe you a debt of complete and utter gratitude for your love and support for not only this but all of my stories. I love you guys! **

**I won't bother you now by going on and on any longer, but please check the important authors note at the bottom. Much love. Xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but would love a bad boy of my very own. I would hold him, and pet him and…oh well you get the drift.**

**CHAPTER 50 – ONE HELLUVA NIGHT**

**EPOV**

I stood there, staring into the mirror after having dressed in the Armani suit, crisp white cotton shirt, black, patent leather shoes and black silk tie…everything bought courtesy of Alice during the week, finishing off the look with my father's gold and diamond cufflinks. As I slid the jacket on and regarded myself, I realized I didn't look half bad. Gone was the pale, bald, puffy guy and in his place was someone with bright green eyes, flushed, healthy skin and who wore a large grin and exuded health and vitality.

I decided to leave the scruff that was growing on my face, and though I had given up on styling my hair, I was nonetheless pleased that it actually looked healthy and thick. After I ran my fingers through my tresses in a last-ditched attempt to tame them, in the end giving up, I reached for the bottle of Joop cologne and splashed a small amount onto my hands before rubbing it into my neck and jaw, the uncomfortable sting making me feel alive.

And I was. I felt more alive, more blessed in these past weeks than I had done in all the other years of my life combined. My health had returned, my career was finally on track, I had laid the past to rest…but more importantly, I was about to take the woman of my dreams out on our first official date.

One of many, I hoped.

I had come so far in such a short amount of time, and after what I'd had to endure, I was happy that not only was I still kicking, but I'd come out the other end a much better person. Gone was the shell of a boy that once existed…the sad sack who never felt like there was a place in the world for him, arrogance aplenty, and in his place emerged a man who not only fought against his inner demons and won, but felt proud of what he'd achieved. Of course, there had been times where my behaviour was far from stellar, but this entire experience had taught me so much. I had learned something about who I was, and in turn the kind of man I wanted to become.

I smiled as I studied every detail of my reflection before I glanced at the photograph of my parents, smiling and so carefree, their picture taking pride of place on my dresser. I was the image of my mother, Esme, my eyes, skin tone and facial features that of hers, but I had my father's strong build, smart-ass wit, stubbornness and steely determination. A sense of pride welled within me as I remembered them on the day the picture was taken. They had just come home, leaving Alice and I for the weekend after renewing their vows on a trip to Las Vegas for their wedding anniversary, and I remembered being embarrassed that they'd gotten married in some cheesy Elvis chapel of love. I was a silly teenage boy who didn't understand what true love was, and I still remember when Mom told me that it didn't matter who married them (even though they were both self-confessed Elvis fans and secretly loved the idea), what really mattered was that after twenty years of being together, they wanted to mark the occasion by once again, pledging their love for one another.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed the tips of my fingers before touching their smiling faces, happy in the knowledge that when I looked at each and every picture of them, gone were the images that I thought I'd never rid myself of, and all that remained were memories of who they were before the accident, the moments we shared, and how they had helped shape me into the man I now was, every image locked carefully away in my mind something that I knew would remain with me from now on.

And now, I was at a stage in my life where I wanted to let those know how much I cared about them, and I was more than ready to take the next pivotal step, and admit to Bella how I felt about her. I nearly blurted it out after I got her off outside the club, and even though I had to admit the thrill that ran through me at the idea of being caught was nothing but a turn-on, I could never tell her I loved her while I was coming all over her hand.

I wanted my confession to be special and romantic…or at least not when I was in the midst of a post-orgasmic high.

As I made my way into the living room and checked my phone for the time, my body tensed with excitement as the anticipation of seeing her tonight began to burn through me. I couldn't wait, and as I looked up at the only remaining expanse of white, blank wall left in my apartment, I also knew what I needed to put there to complete the room.

After receiving a text that my ride was here, I grabbed my keys and wallet as well as an umbrella from the hallstand and headed outside to quickly get in the waiting car. Taking my cue from Jasper, I decided to hire a limousine and driver for the evening just as he had, so we could all have a good time without having to worry about drinking too much or having to wait for a cab in the now incessant rain.

The ride over to Bella's was quick, and as I raced up her stairs and pounded on the door, my mouth fell open at the sight of her.

She was breathtaking.

Her lips were glossed deep red, her eyes dark and smoky and her face flushed. Her perfume was completely Bella, the cinnamon and musk undertones combined with her scent making her smell positively mouth-watering. She wore her hair up in a loose bun, allowing just a few wisps of hair to fall over her shoulders and was dressed in a short, sexy, tight as fuck black dress as well as those shoes that I loved so much. Her entire outfit made her slender, stocking clad legs appear to go on forever, and though a matching wrap covered her upper body, it didn't stop me from imagining what lay underneath.

**BPOV**

"Asshole," I managed as I stood in the doorway, black sateen purse in hand, my mouth completely dry as I ran my eyes over him from head to toe several times before catching his dark green gaze, eyes flickering everywhere as he took me in. Everything about him screamed perfection…from the pressed pants that hung low on his hips, to the tailor made, perfectly fitted jacket, a small glimpse of the white shirt that I knew was tight enough to show off his delicious chest and arms, while the black tie added the final touch. On top of that he wore the sexiest smile in existence and that, coupled with the two day scruff and his thick, lustrous hair made me want to grab those tousled, deep red locks, and never let go.

"Oh Christ, Bella…you-you look stunning!" he breathed as his eyes raked over my form repeatedly, his gaping mouth letting out a tell-tale groan right before our eyes met. I shifted my stance as subtly as I could, the sight of him causing my ass to clench around the small purple butt plug I'd purchased a few days before and had been playing with ever since, and that was now seated firmly in place.

_Fuck going out tonight! I want him right the hell now!_

"You don't look so bad yourself," I admitted, downplaying my suddenly rampant thoughts as I locked the door behind me, brushed past him and walked down the stairs.

It was a slow and silent ride to the gallery. Edward appeared nervous, his leg doing that bouncing thing as he draped his arm over the back of the seat, contemplative eyes darting between me and the window. A couple of times he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a single word, he'd let out a sigh and snap it shut. I wasn't about to ask what was up with him…I got it. He was anxious not only about our date, but what held promise beyond tonight, and though I exuded calm on the outside, inside I was freaking out just a little about the all too real feelings that were now amplified because I was here, with him.

Plus, with every bump the car went over, I was reminded of the plug's presence.

But, I digress.

Tonight was important. The start of what I hoped was going to be my first long lasting relationship, and I wanted to tell him so desperately how I felt about him, but at the same time I just didn't know if I'd have the guts to say it. After all, as certain as I was that Edward's feelings for me were the same as mine were for him, my ability to read people's emotions wasn't always that accurate, considering that until recently, I pretty much didn't give a shit about how anyone felt when it didn't involve how it affected me. I didn't want to go out on that limb, just in case I had it all wrong and was misreading how Edward felt, but at the same time, I just didn't know how long I was prepared to wait without saying anything either. I had a tendency to blurt shit out at the most inopportune moments, and with something as big as this, I knew if I held my feelings for him in much longer, I would be guaranteed to make an idiot out of myself and say it at the wrong time. I always did. In fact, I nearly told him right after our little moment outside the club. And if that had happened, well…I didn't want him to think how I felt about him was only about the physical side of our relationship, even though he'd brought out desires in me I never knew existed.

"We're here," Edward whispered with a nervous laugh, his words bringing me out of my thoughts. As we pulled up to the curb, he was quick to get out and hold the door open, open umbrella in hand, the other grasping mine and pulling me out of the car.

I felt like royalty.

Standing in front of the red carpeted entryway that was covered all the way to the footpath by a large deep red and gold awning, was someone familiar, the usual clipboard in his hand, wearing a black coat and pants. Next to him stood a distinguished, dark haired man dressed in a deep blue tux, his eyes glinting with warmth as he regarded Alec, his tall form dominating Alec's as he puffed on a cigarette. I smiled to myself, surprised that I'd managed to give up the habit…my new, far fuller and more satisfying life, along with many solid hours of writing without a break distracting me so much that I didn't crave to smoke any longer.

"And here's the star of the show!" Alec cried, waving at me excitedly as Edward put down the umbrella and threw it in the stand that was located to the right of the door.

"Alec," I nodded with a smile as we approached them, huddling underneath the protection of the canopy as the rain fell around us, the crisp night air telling me that the unseasonably warm weather was at an end. As I absorbed his words, I cringed a little at the thought of my picture being up on display in any way, shape or form, but to be the star? I sure hope he was exaggerating. "You work here too?" I asked distractedly.

"Just for tonight, as a favour to Emmett and Riley," Alec answered. "Let me introduce you to the love of my life. This is my boyfriend, and soon to be husband, Demetri. Demetri, this is Bella and Edward."

"Nice to meet you, and congratulations," I said with a smile.

"Thank you. It's about time Dem made an honest man out of me," Alec huffed.

"I didn't hear you complain about living in sin, sweetness," Demetri said with a wink before he turned toward me, his skin pale, eyes deep blue. "Ah yes, the most cherished, Beautiful Swan, I recognise you from the pictures. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh," he added flatteringly, pulling my hand in to kiss my knuckles before reaching out to shake Edward's hand.

_Oh shit. Seriously? Beautiful Swan? Eeek!_

"And you, my dear Edward, are a sight to behold," Demetri added. Both of them were ogling my date appreciatively, and as embarrassed as Edward was, I knew they couldn't help it, after all, Edward was nothing short of stunning.

"Um, thanks?" Edward answered awkwardly, his cheeks growing pinker by the second as he released Demetri's hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. He pressed the entire right side of his body against me, his firm grasp causing a delicious shiver to run down my spine.

_Oh hell yes…he's mine!_

I leaned in closer to Edward, the feeling of every part of him against me incredible, wordlessly letting him know I reciprocated his feelings.

"Ah, young love. You two really are adorable," Demetri commented, smiling before he took another deep drag of his cigarette, Edward chuckling nervously in response.

"Aren't they just? And Emmett's managed to capture their love so perfectly…I really just can't get over it," Alec added, grinning as he leaned in to kiss Demetri sweetly on the apple of his cheek.

"Err…what exactly do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Just go see for yourself. Now you two had best get inside…we don't want the belle of the ball to be more than fashionably late!" Alec grasped the brass handle of the glass door and the two of them stepped aside to allow us entry.

"Okay then…let's fuck this duck," I said determinedly, inhaling deeply as we made our way inside, and I shivered as I was hit with a rush of warm air, the temperature much nicer compared to outside. The distant sound of music, clinking glasses and quiet chatter wafted down the wide, marble tiled hallway, one pristine white wall lined with various pictures, the other painted in a deep cherry red where the words 'Biers Gallery' were displayed in large, gold, ornately designed script.

"I'd much rather fuck you, Bitchella, so I hope you're up for Claudio later," he whispered as he pressed his hand in the small of my back and guided me inside, his statement literally stopping me in my tracks.

What the fuck was he trying to do to? Have me drag him to the bathroom and do him on the cold, hard tile? I turned toward him, gasping as I spotted the smug smile that was now adorning his ridiculously handsome face.

_Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it? You have no idea who you're dealing with! I am the queen of tease, and you, my dear Caveward, are nothing more than my court jester!_

"Believe me, I'm all prepared. I just hope that Claudio's _up _for what's in store, because Penelope and Amy have just informed me that they intend to pull an all-nighter," I answered, snickering as I watched him try to subtly adjust himself before I turned and headed toward the cloak room, swaying my hips, the plug moving deliciously as I walked.

_Yeah, that's right, baby…gonna make you sweat!_

"Fuck," I heard him groan, and as I glanced over my shoulder to find him standing there, biting his lip, I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him.

"If you play your cards right," I muttered with a wry smile as he moved to stand next to me, before he impatiently tapped the perfectly polished brass bell that sat on the counter.

As he quickly removed his jacket, his stormy eyes not once tearing themselves away from me, I barely managed to supress a whimper once I discovered just how well fitted his shirt actually was. The planes of his muscles were glaringly obvious underneath the crisp, white cotton, the temptation to grab his tie and pull him behind the counter strong…but I didn't think that the woman, who had suddenly appeared behind the counter out of nowhere, would've appreciated it.

"May I help you?" she asked, clearing her throat, an all too exaggerated smile plastered across her face bordering on the comical.

"We'd like to check these," Edward answered curtly, waving his jacket in the air, not even affording the woman a fleeting glance as his hungry eyes remained fixed on mine. When I removed my black, cashmere and silk shawl, he muttered a 'holy shit' under his breath as his black as coal eyes shifted and settled squarely on my tits, which were barely contained within the material of low cut, black silk dress. The poor boy looked as though he was about to have an aneurism.

"Got a problem there, Caveward?" I asked as he shook his head and swallowed deeply. As it was, I was about ten seconds away from attacking him too, but when I saw his Adam's apple disappear underneath that starched, tight collar of his shirt before reappearing again, I nearly lost my shit then and there. The urge to bite him, mark him as mine ran rampant through my lust addled head, and that was only the beginning. In that moment, the need to have him six ways of Sunday was so fucking urgent that I had to close my eyes for a brief moment so I could get a handle on my increasingly out of control feelings.

"Don't play innocent with me, Bitchella, you know I do," he growled, the vibration of his voice so deep, so fucking sexy that thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Without taking his eyes off me, he took my wrap in his hand and, along with his jacket, shoved it unceremoniously toward the poor woman's face. I shot her an apologetic glance, but just as I did, the professional façade she had been projecting so well appeared to just slip away, the blatant expression of disdain toward me mixed with desire squarely aimed at Edward crossing her heavily made up face, causing me to bristle in response. As I stood there, unable to breathe for fear of reacting like a crazed lunatic, I barely managed to fight back the urge to jump behind the counter and slap that bitch to kingdom come.

She was just too fucking perfect…tall and statuesque, with gorgeous wavy strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes, her burgundy jacket matching the carefully applied lipstick and manicured nails irritatingly well. Before I could even contemplate letting the future Stepford wife of America know that if she didn't stop looking at my man like that, I'd be quite happy to scratch her fucking eyes out, her smile returned as if it had never left, and she quietly slid a numbered ticket across the dark timber counter before disappearing behind the sea of coats.

"Let's go," I snapped, snatching up the ticket and shoving it in Edward's hand before childishly poking my tongue out in her direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked, staring at me like I'd just lost my mind as he quickly slipped the ticket into his pants pocket. And for all intents and purposes, I had.

I just shook my head and added angrily, "I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

"You didn't like the way who was looking at me?" he asked incredulously, his response telling me he was quite oblivious to what had been going on right under his perfectly proportioned nose.

"Are you shittin' me? You mean to tell me you didn't notice that woman undressing you with her eyes just then?" I answered through clenched teeth, jerking my head toward the cloak room before I drew in a deep, cleansing breath, trying to calm myself the fuck down before I did something I'd regret.

He smiled that smug, half-assed smile of his before he declared loud and clear, "No I didn't, and I suspect that while you're around, the world could explode and I wouldn't notice that, either."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed, his admission both thrilling me and shocking me at the same time. And then, picking up on my reaction and apparently wanting to drive his point home, he turned and grasped my upper arms before pushing me against the wall, leaning down and brushing his lips against the shell of my ear.

"Don't you realize what you've done?" he questioned challengingly, arching his brow.

"No, I don't," I answered. "Mind enlightening me?"

"You've permanently ruined me for any other woman," he admitted matter-of-factly, his voice sweet as the words he spoke reverberated through every part of me.

_Yes!_

"Well since you've done the same for me, I thought it only fair to return the favour," I confessed in a whisper, my thoughts spilling freely from my mouth before I had any chance of stopping them. Well, nothing like testing the waters before one makes a big declaration, I always say! In response, he pressed his body against mine, the feeling exquisite, his reaction to my statement confirming that we were both pretty much on the same page. Just as his tongue darted out and licked my lobe, the soft, wet heat of his mouth and accompanying panting breaths making me want to attack him…yet again, at the same time, he thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard cock against my hip.

"Christ," I muttered as his lips ghosted against my throat before he withdrew his mouth and rested his forehead against my own, closing his eyes for a brief moment, undoubtedly focusing on trying to regain control…just as much as I was.

"Need you," he breathed, gasping for air, his voice barely there as he ran his hands down my arms until his fingers threaded through mine. Heart battering against my chest, my barely there black lace panties now soaked right through, I wanted him so bad it hurt, and I inhaled deeply and held my breath… the smell of him so fucking addictive that I wanted to rip his shirt open and lick every inch of him. If I wasn't so turned on, I'd be embarrassed by my PDA, and if we kept this shit up, it was gonna be one hell of a long night. Sensing the tension I now felt within every muscle of my body, Edward reluctantly released me and took a step back.

"So, I've ruined you for any other woman too, eh? Does that mean you're not coming out of the closet after all?" he joked, his eyes glinting with mischief, the seriously wicked smile that suddenly appeared making me want to smack it right off his face.

"Very fucking funny, asshole!" I quipped with a smirk, pushing him away before I let out a relieved gush of air and smiled at him in return, me and my damp panties thankful he'd changed the subject.

"Annnnd…she's back," he whispered, adjusting himself before offering his arm to me, that smile of his widening impossibly further. "Now, come on, my Beautiful Swan. I don't think you should keep your adoring fans waiting another moment longer."

Shaking my head and giving him my best 'what the hell am I going to do with you' eye roll, I curled my hand around his arm and grasped the hard, lean muscle of his bicep and gave it a firm squeeze, my jaw clenching as I suddenly felt a set of hazel eyes bore into the back of my head.

_Watch and learn, Blondie!_

"Whatever you say, Edward," I said in a deep, throaty tone. I wanted to let not only her know that Edward Cullen was with me tonight, but for every night from now on, and although I knew I'd probably have to endure this sort of shit in the future, it didn't mean I had to allow it to happen without letting these skanks know they'd have a damned hard fight on their hands. As we walked down the corridor, making our way toward the gallery entrance, I couldn't help but reach down, and quickly pinch his ass before clutching his arm once more. I smiled victoriously as I heard Edward moan at the exact same time that the stupid bitch gasped out his name. If I didn't know it before, I now knew it without doubt.

He was mine, and come hell or high water, I was never letting him go…

**EPOV**

We headed for the doorway and I led her inside, the room buzzing with excitement and filled to the brim with guests. God, Bella was just so adorable, her fit of jealousy making me so horny that I nearly came in my pants, but she really had no reason to worry, because like I said…the world could explode and all I'd see was her. And now, Bella was on my arm, here with me as my date, and I was smiling so widely at the very thought of tonight being one of many nights with her, that my face was about ready to crack in two.

"Milady…Edward," Riley greeted the moment he emerged from the crowd, dressed in an ostentatious deep red, crushed velvet tux and black shirt, his smile beaming as he quickly kissed her cheek before shaking my hand.

"Hey, Riley," she whispered, her eyes darting around, the crowd so thick that they blocked the view to many of the pieces in the gallery, but what I could make out was that dotted around the room were various sculptures, a few padded leather benches, spotlights that highlighted each piece from all angles, some set in the ceiling, some from the floor and surrounding walls.

"Riley," I nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by the magnitude of everything from the perfectly lit, white themed gallery to the upper crust crowd…many of whom appeared to be part of the society my mother often involved herself with to garner donations toward the causes she championed. Those who stood closest to us noticed we had arrived, the talk becoming louder by the second as they nodded and smiled in our direction. I gave Bella's hand a squeeze before letting it go, just as Emmett, dressed in a black suit with a deep red shirt, pushed his way through the sea of gawkers and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bellacakes," Emmett said, letting out a huge rush of air, appearing relieved that his best friend had arrived. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to smile broadly at me. He shot me a wink, the man hopping from one foot to another, looking as though he was about to bust out of his skin. "Oh, the hell with it!" he shouted before cupping my face in his hands, giving me no time to react before he placed a wet, sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Holy shit!" Bella cried as both her and Riley burst out laughing, whereas I stood there, frozen on the spot, absolutely stunned by Emmett's actions, at the same time more than thankful I hadn't detected any tongue.

Snickering, he brushed his fingers over my shoulders as if to remove an errant piece of lint before he released me and said with a smarmy grin, "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Good for you," I said sarcastically, pushing him away.

"It was good for me, for sure!" he joked, before suddenly turning serious. "Now, guys, I thought I'd give you fair warning. Seth's here and he's brought a date…" Emmett turned and pointed toward the far left corner, where Rosalie stood drinking champagne, laughing and talking to a well-dressed elderly woman, passing a business card to her as she talked.

"Oh hell no! What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Bella hissed, her eyes widening.

"Seth called Riley late this afternoon just before we opened…apparently Rosalie had this idea to network with some of the clients here…get them to come along to the charity dinner she's organising in the New Year," Emmett confirmed. "Of course, I was a little hesitant, but when Seth guaranteed there'd be no trouble from Rosalie, and that he needed tonight to help raise funds for the house, Riley decided to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I have to say I am impressed. She's been charming without being overly pushy, and because she only has eyes for Seth, her manners have been impeccable," Riley commentated, seemingly impressed.

"All I know is that Seth's been conned big time, but I guess it's for a good cause!" I laughed.

"Conned to say the least. But doesn't it concern you that Rosalie could crash this party?" Bella questioned, looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Not at all. You haven't seen her since she's been working with Seth, and it actually doesn't surprise me one bit that she's here come to think of it, considering the best part of Seattle's rich and influential are here," I assured.

"Well it might not have surprised you, Edward, but you should've seen the look on Jasper's face when he saw her walk in! He looked like he was having a heart attack until Seth explained," Emmett chimed in.

"I just don't believe it. She's got to have something up her sleeve," Bella said, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I'm telling you, I don't believe there's any hidden agenda. Rosalie's such a different person now that it's actually a bit scary. She's not only softened around the edges since meeting Seth, but like I've already told you, she's really been giving the fundraiser her all," I clarified.

"You have _got _to be kidding!" Bella said, still unable to get her head around anything I was saying.

"Not kidding at all. In fact, if she keeps this up, I can see good things for her in this line of work in the future," I said.

"Well fuck…I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Bella said a little too loudly, her eyes filled with wonder, beautiful shiny red lips parted in surprise, the sound of her voice catching Rosalie's attention. She smiled and excused herself, Seth in tow, the two of them heading right for us.

"Hey, Edward. Bella…great to see you," Seth said as he clapped me on the back before nodding and smiling at my date.

"Bella," Rosalie said, offering the love of my life a disarming smile.

"Have I been transported into some alternate universe? Where the hell is Rosalie Hale and what have you done with the bitch?" Bella snapped, completely taken aback by Rosalie's sweeter than pie behaviour.

"If you've learned nothing else about me, Bella, is that I enjoy a challenge. This little task I've been set simply fits the bill, and I didn't realize until I began work on this project how bored and unfulfilled I was. But now…" And then, she sighed and stared longingly at Seth, who simply shook his head and smiled in return, apparently embarrassed but at the same time flattered by her blatant display.

"Really?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, Bella, really," she said, so much sincerity lacing her voice that it appeared that finally, Bella appeared convinced.

"I…just can't believe this," Bella said incredulously.

"Well, I'm not here to convince you…I'm here to work. Anyway, I'd best be off to network a little more…have to strike while the iron is hot! Ta-ta, Bella!" Rosalie said charmingly, still smiling, waving as she looped her arm around Seth's before the two of them disappeared into the crowd.

"Told you," I whispered in Bella's ear, my childish observation causing her to shake her head.

"Jesus H Christ, I soooo need a fucking drink!"

**APOV**

"Feeling any better?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed as I left the bathroom for the third time in the last hour. Jasper had insisted we come in early to help with any last minute things that Riley needed done, our early arrival affording us the opportunity to view Emmett's work before anyone else had. The pictures on display were nothing short of spectacular, and though Riley and Emmett had everything under control, Jasper's show of support was greatly appreciated by both men nonetheless. As I looked at the most handsome man in the world, standing there, dressed entirely in charcoal, staring at me with such love, I realized how lucky I was.

"A little," I lied. I'd not only been feeling ill for most of the afternoon, but also on and off for the last twenty four hours. I hadn't said a word to Jasper as it hadn't been too bad until this afternoon, right after lunch, where I felt so wretched that all I felt able to do was lay on my stomach in his bed and sleep the entire afternoon away.

I wasn't about to tell him exactly how bad I felt, because I knew he would've insisted on staying home if he knew exactly how sick I was. As it was, he insisted I drink some ginger tea and eat a few dry crackers before we came here, and so I thanked him for taking care of me and told him I felt much better.

Because there was no way I was missing out on being here tonight.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Sure I'm sure. It's just a twenty four hour thing, so I think I'm over the worst of it," I answered confidently, stroking my gurgling stomach, at the same time offering him an assuring smile. I'd forgone wearing the skin tight red dress I'd picked for tonight, instead opting for a short, but less figure hugging baby doll style dress with pink flats, the cream coloured material laced with pink roses nice and loose over my constantly rolling stomach.

"Hmmm," he said, frowning as he studied me carefully, as if trying to catch me out in my attempted deception.

"Oh, don't worry, Jasper. It's probably just Rosalie's appearance that's caused it, anyway," I laughed, my smile disappearing in an instant as I swallowed the bile that was threatening to make its way up my throat. I knew I didn't fool him for a second, but there was no way I was going home until I at least saw my best friend and brother. I took his hand in mine and turned quickly, attempting to drag him toward the gallery entrance, but he was having none of it and in a flash he was standing front of me, blocking my path, a combined expression of concern and love contained in his ice blue eyes.

"Somehow I think it's more than that, sweet thang, but I'm willing to let it slide because I know how much tonight means to you. Just promise you'll tell me if you feel any worse, and I'll take you home, okay?"

"Of course. Now, let's go see if Edward and Bella have arrived. I want to find out what they think of Emmett's work, and it probably wouldn't hurt if I tried to head Bella off at the pass, maybe warn her before she runs in to Rosalie," I said as I stood on my toes and kissed Jasper chastely, loving how concerned he always was for me, his soft and pliant lips soothing, making me feel so much better.

"You don't fight fair, you know that, right?" he said with a lopsided smile as he withdrew his mouth, his hands gently caressing my arms as he continued to watch for any signs of me feeling like I was going to hurl.

"I know," I shrugged. Truth be told, I wasn't far from spraying crackers and ginger tea everywhere, and had been fighting the urge all day, but I wasn't about to admit that. Jasper took his arm in his, protectively stroking the skin there with his free hand as he led me toward the gallery.

"Oh there they are!" I squeaked as I spotted Edward's thatch of thick, coppery hair, waving in his direction. "Edward!"

**EPOV**

"Hey, Alice," I said as she pulled me in for a hug. "You look beautiful." And she did. Though she looked a little pale, I'd never seen her look so happy and content.

"Thanks! You and Bella scrub up pretty well too," she answered with a look of pride in her eyes as she gave Bella a squeeze before returning to Jasper's side.

"Thanks to you," Bella confirmed.

"Ah, it was nothing," Alice shrugged, Jasper's arm sliding around her waist as he stared at her lovingly.

"Alice also picked out my suit," I added, and in response Bella smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Very impressive," she said.

"Oh my God, you're wearing Dad's cufflinks!" Alice shrieked, her observation causing a lump to suddenly form in my throat. "Edward they look just wonderful on you, and I know that Dad would be so proud."

"Thanks," I whispered, blinking back my suddenly moistening eyes.

"Hey, you're lookin' purdy, Jasper," Bella complimented, changing the subject beautifully. "Another Alice fashion success story?"

"How'd you guess?" Jasper laughed, leaning in to give Bella a kiss on the cheek. "You look a might purdy yourself there, too, Miss Bella. And Edward, well, if I wasn't straight…"

I shot him a 'no way in hell' glare, feeling a little nervous that he was gonna get in on the act and kiss me too. I knew it was all in fun, but shit…between the two guys at the door, some coat check woman and Emmett's unexpected gesture; I really didn't want to attract any more unwanted attention.

There was only one person I wanted that kind of attention from, after all.

"Oh, don't mind Edward…Emmett just kissed him a few minutes ago, and he's still a little freaked out by it," Bella said with an evil snicker.

"And it was the best kiss I've ever had with a straight boy, I might add. Gimme more, Sugar Lips!" Emmett joked, puckering his lips before blowing me an overly exaggerated air kiss.

"In your dreams, fucker," I groused before I pushed him away and moved closer to Bella.

Jasper burst out laughing and said, "Sugar Lips? I love it!"

"Damn it, we missed all the fun!" Alice added with a smirk.

"Oh, you two should have seen it. It was quite romantic, and of course Emmett is a very good kisser so it was guaranteed to make Edward blush. Now, let's all celebrate tonight's success with a drink, shall we?" Riley suggested with a smirk as he waved the waiter over, a selection of beer, champagne, juice and bottles of water on offer. Riley and Jasper took a beer, Emmett and Alice had water, and Bella and I picked up a glass of champagne each. I wanted to give myself a little confidence boost now, but still needed to be sober enough to play later, so was limiting myself to one or two drinks at the most.

"Let's make a toast," Jasper suggested. We all nodded and smiled eagerly.

"To Emmett McCarty, the best goddamned photographer I've ever had the privilege of knowing," he said. We all shouted 'cheers' or 'to Emmett' and raised our glasses in his honour. We spent the next little while chatting amongst ourselves until our drinks were gone, after which Rosalie and Seth waved farewell and left, right before Riley whispered something in Emmett's ear.

"Okay, boss. Well guys, I have to go earn my keep and work the room shortly, so let me give you the grand tour before I'm otherwise occupied."

"Enjoy," Riley said with a smile, before offering me a wink, his actions causing Bella to giggle and me to groan.

"You guys coming?" I asked, glancing toward Jasper and my sister.

"We might catch up. You go ahead…I just have to go freshen up," Alice answered before she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"I'll be right back," Jasper said with a frown, darting away like his ass was on fire.

"Well, that was weird," Bella commented with a furrowed brow as she watched Jasper make his escape.

Following Emmett, Bella and I wove our way through the endless numbers of people, slowly carving a path through them until we were finally on the other side of the room. Emmett, unusually silent, smiled nervously and waited as we approached the first wall to the far left of the room, the crowd and the layout of each wall obscuring the rest of the exhibit.

I grinned as I recognised the faces of those on display, a collection of colour pictures of Seth, Jasper and me laughing and carefree from Thanksgiving day and the word 'Brothers' written above it.

"Brothers, huh?" Bella asked as she ribbed me with her elbow, a wicked smile plastered over her face. "You sure _you _don't wanna come out of the closet, Caveward?"

"Not a chance, Bitchella. You're stuck with my heterosexual self whether you like it or not!" I laughed.

"Ah well…guess I'll just have to put up with you then…but let me know when you decide to give your ass away and I'll be there to help push you out of the closet door," she shrugged, that grin never leaving her beautiful face.

I sidled up beside her and leaned down, my lips brushing her ear. "Don't tempt me to rip that dress off and fuck you against these pictures, right here, right now, just to prove to you and everyone else in this room how _not gay _I am!" My hand found its way to her luscious pert ass, where I proceeded to stroke it before I gave the flesh of her right cheek a firm smack.

"Edward!" she squeaked, jumping away from my grasp, letting out a tiny moan as I rubbed her where I'd struck. I waggled my brows in response, at the same time attracting unwanted attention from the crowd, all of it eliciting a delicious blush from Bella.

"Alright, I'll be a good boy…for now, but I can't promise it will last," I warned.

"Oh shit…you two just crack me up!" Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, let's move on before I need to suggest you get a room."

Waving his hand, he led us to the left where several other walls contained more of his work, each with its own theme, each shot varying in size and shape, some black and white, some sepia and some in vivid colour. They were all individually framed, each shot unique in its own right, and every one of them simple, but the way Emmett managed to highlight the subject, using the play of light and background to his advantage, each one different with each shot he chose, set his work apart from the ordinary. I didn't recognise many of the people in them, until we came upon the one of the last displays.

The one labelled 'Friends' had pictures of Riley and another man. The man was staring lovingly at Riley, but Riley's expression was one of ambiguity, his smile not touching his eyes. I knew that this was probably an ex-boyfriend of his, and with the expression on Riley's face, a relationship that was never meant to be more than friendship. As my eyes found a sepia toned shot of Alice and Bella, sitting in the booth of our coffee shop, I found myself grinning broadly. I couldn't be more happy that not only had I found a woman I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my days with, but that Alice had found herself a true friend…one that not only called her on her bullshit, but was also brutally honest and loyal to a fault.

"Aww…you and Alice look so fucking adorable," I said proudly, and as my eyes passed over a great picture of Emmett and Bella as they sat on the fire escape, Bella puffing on a smoke, a look of sadness in her eyes, while Emmett's arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulder. I swallowed heavily, the expression on Bella's face reminding me of when I'd hurt her. "When was that one taken?"

"After I broke up with Jake," Bella whispered. In a way I was relieved that Emmett didn't record her response to me after I'd hurt her, but at the same time I hated the fact that anyone else had made her feel that way. A strange sensation surged through me as I spotted the next shot, a picture of Bella and who I was certain was the man in question, his dark skin and straight dark hair and black as coal eyes, in fact, everything about him making him appear to be the complete opposite of me. Though I felt jealous that she had another man in her life that she obviously cared for, in this shot, Bella's eyes weren't filled with the affection I'd seen glimpses of recently. What did concern me, however, was not only the hungry, unmistakable look in Jake's eyes as he stared at her with unbridled intensity, but the hurt that he caused when he abandoned her.

Bella sniffed a couple of times, tears forming in her eyes at the same time. "Do you miss him?" I whispered, wrapping my arm around her protectively.

"I miss his friendship," she confirmed with a nod. "After he took off, all our friends sided with him, so I didn't have anyone left in my life but Emmett."

"Well now you have me, Jasper and Alice to bug the shit out of you as well as Emmett. That okay?"

"More than okay," she said wistfully, sniffling again before she offered me a smile.

"Come on…last few pictures and then it's schmoozin' time for me!" Emmett said as I took her hand in mine and we came upon a wall labelled 'Love'.

Emmett bit his lip as he watched for our response. I heard Bella draw in a gasp, while my mouth went instantaneously dry. The shots were fantastic, as all the rest had been…the ones of Riley and Emmett and Jasper and Alice capturing the connection they shared perfectly, but what I couldn't get over is the pictures of Bella and me…one where I looked up at her with all the adoration I knew I felt for her in my eyes as she sat on Jasper's bike while I checked her foot…the other from Thanksgiving, where even when things were strained between us, I had this expression of affection written across my face that was so obvious that it was as if I was wearing a neon sign above my head that blinked the words 'I love you' over and over. Just as surprising was the returning look Bella was giving me in each picture…an expression that was filled with so many emotions that I was having a hard time giving them a name.

_Holy shit!_

"I never knew…" I verbalized, squeezing her hand tight as I continued to gaze at the pictures.

"Me either," she answered in a tiny voice.

"So…you like them?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Like them? I fucking love them!" Bella answered as she let go of my hand and pulled Emmett in for a hug. "I already told you how much of a talented bitch you are, remember?" she whispered against his chest in a sob.

"Like I could ever forget!" Emmett said as he placed a kiss in her hair before she withdrew. "And you my dear bestie, can have copies of any one of these shots you like, framed and all, as my gift to you for being the best damned bitch in the known universe."

"What? No, I can't do that. I will _buy _any shots I like, thank you very much," she refused with a determined nod.

"No can do. You will accept my gift or hurt my feelings," Emmett warned gruffly. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Fine!" Bella huffed, conceding defeat, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now come on you two, there's just one more left," Emmett said as he pointed toward one last wall, looking more than nervous.

As we rounded the corner to check out the last part of Emmett's exhibit, all the air left my lungs, the vision I was unable to tear my eyes from also rendering me mute. The largest and most spectacular life-sized black and white picture of Bella, as she sat on the floor of her living room, took pride of place on the most central wall of the gallery. A shadow danced across the right side of her face, while the other half of her face, lit in part by the light coming through the window of the fire escape, showed everything about her, raw and unhindered. You could tell she didn't pose for this shot. She wore no makeup, her hair was deliciously dishevelled as it fell all over the place, and her focus was not on the lens, but on the laptop that sat on the floor in front of her crossed legs. Bursting through the shadows was a glimpse of her luscious, kissable lips, which were pouting deliciously, as was one side of her perfectly proportioned nose and one of her eyes, which sparkled with life and was focused on the screen. I realized that each other part of the exhibit cocooned this particular wall, the word 'Beautiful Swan' written above the gold framed picture telling the viewer that they were in the presence of nothing but perfection…that _this _was the highlight of the exhibit.

I recalled seeing it on her laptop, and loved it, but to have it displayed in a frame, as large as this, made it more beautiful than I ever thought possible.

"Holy fucking shit, Em!" Bella cried, cupping her hand over her gobsmacked mouth.

"Wow," I whispered appraisingly, unable to articulate any further, swallowing heavily at the sight of the larger than life image of the woman I loved, hanging there, immortalised forever. Without doubt, I had to own this picture, breathing once more and managing a smile as I envisioned it adorning that one remaining blank wall in my living room.

"I…I…can't believe you did this!" Bella shrieked, tears glinting in the corners of her blinking, dark eyes, my beautiful girl so blown away that she was on the verge of bawling.

"Well this shot is the best one, in my opinion…and as soon as I decided on this theme, I just knew I had to make it the centrepiece of my whole collection," Emmett said.

Tears rushed down Bella's cheeks as she stood there, absolutely dumfounded by her friend's gesture.

"Now that's what I call a picture!" I hear, the male voice piping up over the din of the crowd, my body tightening as Bella's head snapped around.

"Oh, hey Jake…you made it," she said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, attempting to compose herself.

Turning to face my possible nemesis, I drew in a deep, cleansing breath, plastered a smile on my face and reached out to shake the hand of the only other man that Bella had ever possessed any feelings for besides me.

"Edward Cullen," I said with a nod.

"Jacob Black," he answered with a forced smile, gripping my hand harshly before shaking it once and quickly releasing, his jaw clenched tight as he regarded me, before he smiled at Bella. "And yes, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Sue and Charlie came over to visit and offered to watch Dad while I came here. You look stunning, by the way. And this picture…can I just say…holy shit?" The way his eyes darted between Bella and the shot, his expression thoughtful as if the cogs were turning in his head at a million miles an hour, I got the feeling he wanted to possess it just as badly as I did.

"They did, did they? I'll have to thank Charlie and Sue for helping you out," Bella said snippily, ignoring his attempted compliment, her eyes darting around the room as if she was looking for a way out of this situation. I knew she felt awkward…I mean this situation was nothing but completely weird, but I was willing to be the bigger man about it and not kill the fucker that had broken her heart. That was, until Jake looked at her with that same expression he had in the picture that I had seen only moments ago.

"Jake, how about I give you the tour?" Emmett suggested, trying to break the tension that was now hanging thick in the air.

"Oh. Sure, I guess," Jake answered as though disappointed, his eyes lingering on Bella's picture as if he was undressing her with his eyes. My entire body went on high alert as he moved toward her, grasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, winking at her as he did. "I'll see you soon, beautiful Swan!"

_Take your hands off her before I break them for ya, fucker!_

"Um, right. Well, I um…need to freshen up. Emmett, if I don't see you before I go…you did good."

"Thanks, Bellacakes," Emmett said with a wide grin, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Before I could even contemplate tearing the asshole limb from limb and whisking Bella away, I watched with a sense of satisfaction as Bella pulled away from his grasp and disappeared quickly into the crowd, leaving the three of us standing there, silence suddenly thick in the air even though the chatter continued on in the background. I knew I had to inform Jake he was welcome to be around Bella, but only as a friend, and proceeded to take a step forward, jut out my jaw and silently inform Jake who she was with tonight, and in fact every other night from now on. I didn't wanna ruin Emmett's night or upset Bella by beating Jake to a pulp, but I also wanted to let the fucker know that his behaviour was bordering on the unacceptable. To his credit, he didn't back off, not even a little, his dark eyes filled with determination and as we silently stared each other down, that's when Emmett apparently decided that enough was enough.

"Oh for fuck's sake, will the both of you just stop it! Edward, whether you like it or not, Jake and Bella have a history. And Jake, Edward is with Bella now. If you wanna remain friends with either of us, you'd best get it through that thick skull of yours that Edward's her guy. Get it? Got it? Good! Now, let's go!" Emmett growled as he tugged forcefully on Jake's arm, his actions disconnecting our moment, the hurt and anger written on Jake's face glaringly obvious.

Shrugging out of Emmett's clutches, Jake hissed, "Is that so? Well, then, I'll be seeing _you _around, Eddie boy…checking that you treat my girl right."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be treating _my _girl with more respect than _you_ ever did," I growled before I chuckled darkly as I watched him bristle in response, his shoulders tense, back ramrod straight.

"I doubt that. Besides, things change. She'll tire of you just like she has with all the others, so I suggest you don't get too comfortable, because you'll be nothing more than a distant memory in no time," Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You're right, things change. And I'll admit she's thrown away a few guys in the past because they weren't the right ones for her," I spat, staring at him pointedly, "but even if she decides to kick me to the curb tomorrow, no matter what, we will still be friends. You see, unlike you, I have no plans on ever abandoning her, so you'd better get used to me being a constant in her life," I sneered.

"Whatever, Eddie. Just you be careful, 'cos I'll be watching," he warned, fists clenched, eyes sparking with aggression.

"Right back atcha, _Jason," _I retorted, letting him know that I was not only onto him and his silly little game, but that I also knew that he was the one who sat on Bella's front porch and not only kissed her, but told her he still loved her. That he was the fucker that had left her alone to deal with the fallout of their broken relationship. That no matter what he tried to do to win her back, she would never be anything more than a friend to him…and that's only if Bella decided to even allow him that privilege.

"Okay you two, the pissing contest is now officially over…and I declare it a draw. Thanks for coming tonight, Edward. Come on, Jake, let's go," Emmett jerked his head, flung his arm over Jake's shoulder and led him away before things got any more out of hand, his eyes lingering on mine before he complied with Emmett's request. I had to smile when I noticed that not only was Emmett showing him the pictures, but also having a rather animated chat with Jake at the same time, reading him the riot act, no doubt.

"Fucker," I hissed under my breath, and to my relief, the crowd seemed none the wiser as to what had just occurred. As a sense of victory combined with jealousy and annoyance that he was still a part of Bella's life seeped through me, I turned and disappeared into the crowd, determined to find Riley.

Yeah, I had a business transaction to make…because there was no way in hell that picture was going anywhere else but back to my apartment.

**BPOV**

"Jesus Christ!" I squawked as I burst through the bathroom door, dashed for the stall and closed the door. I closed the lid to the toilet and sat down gingerly, at the same time putting my head in my hands.

I knew that Jake was coming tonight, but when I saw him standing there, eye fucking me and my picture while at the same time throwing down the gauntlet right at Edward's feet, I found the reality of the situation much harder to handle than I could've ever conceived. Edward's reaction was predictable enough, his anger and jealousy glaringly obvious, but I didn't want to ruin what I hoped was going to be a great night for not only us, but for Emmett. And so, I ran away, tail between my legs like a fucking coward, just so I could give myself time to calm the hell down.

Because right then and there, I knew I was ready to explode, Jake's behaviour infuriating me so much that I wanted to scream. Trouble was, tonight was too important for my best friend, so for the first time ever, I let it lie. Well, in as much as I made a run for it before I said something I'd regret, anyway.

Oh, how I'd grown.

"Stupid prick!" I seethed, as I heard someone throwing up in the stall next to me. As I heard the toilet flush and the stall door open, the sound of a familiar voice soon followed.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Alice?" Concerned, I stood to my feet and opened the door to the stall, where I came upon a pallid and sweaty Alice, stooped over the sink, rinsing water through her mouth before she gripped the faucets and shut off the water, dropping her head between her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." She turned and rested her ass on the edge of the sink, looking like death warmed up.

"Well, you look like shit," I observed. She didn't look right…at all.

"I feel like shit, too," she agreed. "This stomach flu's been hell."

"You didn't tell me you had the flu. How long have you been sick?"

"Oh the last day or so, on and off."

"Hmmm… Are you sure that's what's wrong?" I asked as I studied her carefully. She looked pale, there was no doubt, but her eyes glistened with health and vitality at the same time.

"What? Of course!" Alice said with a nervous laugh, but it didn't escape my notice that her brow crinkled and she shook her head far too exaggeratedly. "It has to be the flu...what other explanation could there be?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I speculated.

"No, I'm not. Until a few days ago, we've been using protection, so what you're suggesting is an impossibility," she explained.

"Don't you know that when dealing with Mother Nature, nothing's an impossibility?" I commented, feeling my eyes widen as what she was actually saying dawned on me. "Oh my God…you and Jasper are trying for kids…now?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed, her answer shocking me to the core.

"Jesus, Alice! I had no idea you two were up to the whole wanting kids stage yet!" I exclaimed with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I was happy for her. I mean the idea of me having children freaked me out, but Alice? I could so picture her becoming a mother. Besides, if both she and Jasper wanted kids, I was pleased that if she was knocked up, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh we definitely are, but I just don't see how I could be pregnant."

"Well I'm no expert, but you see, when a man and a woman love each other…"

"Not helping, Bella!" she growled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sorry. So, let's look at the facts. You've been ill on and off for the last twenty four hours. Has anything else been going on?"

"Let's see. I haven't been sleeping well and my appetite's gone up, well until yesterday…but other than that…nothing out of the ordinary."

"No cravings?"

"No, I don't think so. Oh wait a second! When Jasper grilled a steak the other night, the smell of it made me want to gag! I usually love meat, but now I can't stand to be in the same room as it."

"Okay, when was your last period?" I asked calmly. I'd researched pregnancy when I'd interviewed a very pregnant Angelina. Sensitivity to certain smells, nausea and the inability to sleep were common symptoms, so if Alice wasn't pregnant, then she was doing a damned good impersonation of someone who was!

"Hmmm…let me think. My cycle doesn't exactly go like clockwork…but," And then, it hit her, like a bolt from the blue as she counted the fingers on each hand. More than three times. "Shit! It's been over a month! This can't be!"

"It only takes one strong swimmer and a faulty rubber," I said, matter-of-factly, trying to remain calm, because right in that moment, all the rest of the colour had left her already pale face. "But before you go jumping to any conclusions; maybe you should take a home pregnancy test."

"I guess so. Can we keep this just between us until I take the test? I don't want to get Jasper's hopes up."

"You know I won't say a word, but with how concerned Jasper's been for you tonight, I don't think that keeping him in the dark is such a great idea."

"He has been a little worried," she agreed, frowning and biting her lip.

"Well then why don't you just go buy a test kit and get it over with?" I suggested. "At least that way, no matter what the results are, you can be there for each other."

"Alright, I'll do it!" And with that, she was on her feet, nearly jumping out of her skin as she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you big stupid girl. Don't you know how much I love you?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I love you, too, you giant pain in my ass!"

"Well, look at you, confessing your feelings!" she added, squeezing me tighter.

"Yeah, it's a night of fucking miracles. Anyways, no matter what the results…I'm happy for you both," I whispered as she released me from her hold, smiling from ear to ear. "Now let's quit it with the mushy, girly shit, and go find your man so you can pee on a stick already!"

It didn't take us long to find Jasper…in fact, he was right outside the door, standing next to Edward, the two of them propped against the wall, wearing shit eating grins as they waited for us to emerge. After accusing Jasper of using his ninja skills for evil instead of good, and admonishing the two of them for eavesdropping on our little conversation, neither of them made an apology, and I couldn't say I blamed them. They both loved Alice, more than anything, and in each of their own ways, wanted to protect her. As Jasper stared at the love of his life, telling her he'd already informed Emmett he was taking her home, I saw in his eyes what I could see in Edward's right in that very moment…and finally felt hope that maybe we could make a future together too.

"Let's go," Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice and walked down the corridor, and as I watched them leave, I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh and feel a sense of pride as I saw them disappear out the door.

"I can't believe I might be an Uncle soon," Edward said, his warm arms wrapped around mine, his embrace just what I needed.

"I know. So much has happened, hasn't it?" I mused, and Edward nodded in response.

"Sure has. Do you want to stay a bit longer, or would you like me to take you home?" Edward asked sweetly as he pressed his mouth against my forehead, his lips soft as they smiled against my skin.

"Since Em and Riley will probably busy the rest of the night, and Jake's still inside…I think I'm more than ready to get out of here, if that's okay," I said.

"It's fine by me," he agreed. We made our way toward the cloakroom, never taking our eyes of one another as we slowly made our way down the corridor until we were standing there, alone. "Bella, I know it's probably not the best time, but I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you something, but the right moment never seems to come along."

"You have?"

"Yeah, but seeing everything that's gone on tonight made me want to tell you…to say…" His voice was barely there, and I turned to look up at him, desperate to hear the next few words leave his lips.

"What?"

"Heyyyyy!" Jake said as he suddenly appeared behind us, draping his arms over both our shoulders, using the two of us as his personal leaning posts. "You're not going home yet, are you?"

"Yeah," I responded, pissed that not only was Jake being sickeningly sweet, but that he'd managed to interrupt Edward when I knew he was about to say the one thing I needed to hear more than anything.

"Aww, but I'll be all alone! Emmett's too busy to talk, and I was getting a little sick of him lecturing me about how I should back off and let you guys work on your relationship anyway," Jake whined.

"Can't help bad luck. Besides, ever thought you might've needed a little lecturing?" I pointed out.

Totally ignoring what I'd just said, Jake turned his head toward Edward. "Eddie, I like you. I mean…you seem to be a bit of a prick…but a nice one, ya know? I was never enough of a bastard for Bella…but I think you're exactly what she needs…"

"Oh, I don't know. I think you were a pretty huge asshole back there," Edward answered, and I was barely managing to stop myself from laughing my ass off at his response. Edward merely cleared his throat and blushed, trying but on the verge of failing to remain serious.

"Jake, are you shitfaced?" I asked, snorting a little, my sounds of amusement causing Edward to smirk.

"Me? Nah…I've only had a few beers," he said, slurring a few of his words.

Well, there was one good thing about Jake being tipsy…the fucker was never more cheerful and more than a little affectionate. He was also a cheap drunk…only ever needing a few drops of alcohol to pass his lips before he loved everyone in the room. His friendly manner totally disarmed Edward, and all he could do was snicker in response to Jake's ridiculous behaviour.

"Well maybe you need to go back to your hotel and get some rest," Edward suggested, biting his lip as his face reddened.

"Good idea. There's a minibar back at the hotel, and room service!" Jake responded, stupidly tapping on the cloakroom bell. "Taxi!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, both Edward and I busted up laughing at his antics, his easy and fun nature shining through, and as I watched Jake join in and laugh along with us as he continued to ring the bell, I realized how much I missed my friend.

"May I help you?" Stepford wife asked in a strained voice as she reappeared once more, snatching the bell away from under Jake's hand and hiding it under the counter, a murderous glare on her face…until she set eyes on Jake.

_What the hell? Did this woman have to eye fuck every guy I've ever been with?_

"Tanya?" Edward questioned, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at her with a look of surprise.

"Edward Cullen? I thought it was you!" she said, offering Edward a seductive smile before her eyes met with Jake's.

"Tanya Denali, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan and her friend Jake Black. Jake, Bella, this is Tanya," Edward introduced, the expression on his face one of awkward embarrassment. I, on the other hand, was floored by his reference to me as his girlfriend. I knew he loved me, but for him to declare our exclusivity out loud was nothing but surprising.

"Girlfriend? Well, I guess it's good to see you're back on the horse," Tanya commented, shooting me an insincere smile before turning her attention to Jake.

"Yes I am, and I couldn't be happier," Edward answered as he pecked me on the cheek.

"And what about you, Jake? Got a girlfriend?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, apparently not," he shrugged as he stared pointedly in my direction before leaning over the counter, his face inches from Tanya's.

"Aww," she sympathised, making the two of them laugh, although Edward's laughter was far less convincing. "Well, sometimes things aren't meant to be. I mean, I always thought Edward was the one, Jake. I suggested you don't waste your time trying to talk someone into loving you. Been there, done that…and besides, you could do a whole lot better!" she said as she once again, stared at me as though I'd committed a crime against humanity.

As I watched her speak to the two of them, their conversation flowing easily, jealousy reared its ugly head once more, but this time, it was so complete…so overwhelming that instead of wanting to fight back in my usual scathing way, I found myself unable to utter a single, solitary word. I suddenly felt stifled…as if I was drowning in the heat of the all too warm air, the beauty of this girl making me feel ridiculously insignificant as she held court with the only two guys I'd ever cared about so effortlessly, all train of thought lost as their words blurred into the background.

Yeah I knew it was stupid and immature, my insecurities brought forth by her perfection, but why was it so easy for someone like her?

Why, after knowing Jake all of five seconds, was she drooling over him like some bitch in heat and why was Jake responding to her like he was ready to fuck her?

It took us years to get there!

And why was Edward even speaking to her when she'd just insulted me?

And if he didn't love her, why did I feel like I was in the way all of a sudden?

It didn't matter that I noticed that Edward yelling at Tanya, or even that he threw the ticket at her face, saying something about backing off, because all I could think about was getting out of there.

I _had _to go before I committed murder and really ruined Emmett's night.

"Have fun, you three!" I shouted as I rushed out the door, brushing past Alec and Demetri, ignoring Edward as he called my name repeatedly. Spotting the limousine parked across the street, I darted between the cars and made my way across the wet road as best I could without falling on my ass. By the time I made it to sanctuary, the rain had already soaked me through, and as I tore the door open and jumped in, tears began to flow freely.

"Go!" I commanded, the anger running rampant, jealousy and insecurity surging as I sat on the seat, crying and dripping. Before the driver could pull away, a cold rush of air enveloped me before an equally drenched Edward was suddenly there, sitting by my side.

"Shit, Bella. What were you thinking, running out on me like that?" he cried as the car began to move. "Driver, can you please turn up the heat?"

"Yes, Sir," the driver answered right before Edward pressed the button to put the privacy screen up.

I closed my eyes and trembled, slumping against the seat as the chill of being wet hit hard. I could feel the heat pumping through the air, but couldn't stop shaking.

"You're w-wet too," I sniffed as I stared at his shirt, the material now translucent from being drenched, the sight of him causing my breath to hitch shakily.

"I know, but I was too busy running after a scantily clad, sexy as fuck Swan as she played Frogger with the traffic to worry about a little water."

I attempted to snort in response, averting my eyes away from Edward and stared out the window.

"Hey," he said firmly, placing his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to his, forcing our eyes to meet.

"What?" I answered, looking into his deep, moss greens.

"I'm sorry about Tanya. She has the personality of a gnat and all the tact and grace of an elephant."

"Shame she doesn't look like one!" I commented snidely as he moved closer and took me in his arms, the shiver running through him causing me to do the same.

"Look, I know what you're thinking," he whispered against my drenched hair.

"I doubt that!" I retorted as I pulled away from him, attempting to push him away, but he grasped my arms and didn't budge an inch.

"Yeah, I do, because I was thinking the same thing about Jake when I saw him. I know it's wrong, but I was actually imagining how many ways I could beat the fucker to a pulp when he turned up tonight and looked at you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like he wanted to take you and that picture of you home and mount you both on his bedroom wall!" Edward seethed.

"Believe it or not, I can look after myself, Caveward," I said in an attempt to assure him, but my voice lacked conviction because as much as I had been taking care of myself, I also wanted someone else to give a damn about what happened to me once in a while.

"I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but that didn't stop me from wanting to beat the living shit out of him!" His body was tense as it neared mine, heat radiating through the cold of his shirt as the anger took over.

"Why?" I asked, blinking back the tears, daring him to tell me. I was sick of not knowing how he felt and needed him to say it. And as confident as I was that he felt the same as me, there was no way in hell I was saying it first.

"You honestly don't know?" he growled, eyes flashing as he gripped my arms even more firmly.

"No, I don't. I mean, yeah, we've fucked and had a date, but why does what we have seem to freak you out so much? Was it the whole girlfriend thing? You can take it back if you like…" I whispered, sniffling once more.

_Come on, Caveward…please, for the love of God, say it!_

"Oh for fuck's sake, Bella. I don't regret for a minute calling you my girlfriend, and as far as freaking me out…well you don't."

"Okay, well then why is it that you turned into more of a Neanderthal than usual back there? I mean it's flattering and all, but we haven't known each other that long, and you sure as hell don't owe me anything…"

"Fucking hell, Bella, you really don't have a clue, do you? Do I have to spell it out?" he said through clenched teeth, his frustration building, and if it wasn't so dark in the car, I knew he'd be red-faced with anger and embarrassment.

"Yes, asshole, you do!" I snapped.

"The reason I got so goddamned angry at Jake is because you're mine and…because I love you, Isabella Marie Swan!" he shouted, a tiny vein popping out of his forehead as he yelled out each word of his declaration before his eyes met mine and he waited.

"Oh, God, you do?" I gasped, feeling as though I was untethered, every doubt, fear and insecurity I'd ever felt before melting away in an instant.

"Of course I do! So, now that you know how I feel…what do you have to say to that?" he hedged, his voice still angered, but the desperation within it escalating to an all-time high.

"Edward, I…"

_Okay come on Bella. You can do this. Man up and tell him you feel the same. It's just three words. Three little words that are gonna make your life better…not worse. He's told you he's not going anywhere…so tell him…let him know you can't see your life with anyone else. _

"Answer me!" he demanded, squeezing my arms tighter still.

_Do it!_

"I never thought it was possible to love _anyone_ like I love you, you fucking asshole! Happy you got it out of me, you annoying piece of shit?" I yelled back, and as those words left my mouth, he threw his head back and smiled gloriously, his look of exaltation taking my breath away, and before I had the chance to move, he wrapped his wringing wet arms around me and crushed his lips to mine, the heat and passion generated countering the cold of our damp clothes as he pushed his tongue in my mouth so forcefully that I found myself unable to breathe for a moment. Teeth clashed and bodies shook as we claimed one another, and as the need burned within, everything else fell away.

It didn't matter that another woman wanted him.

Because he was here, with me, and he loved me!

Me!

"Oh you have no idea exactly how fucking happy I am! God, Bella, you love me?" he cried, panting, desperate and needy as he released our kiss and looked at me with an expression of sheer wonder, his hands gripping me so tight that I felt like his fingers were sinking into my bones.

"Yes, I really love you, Edward Anthony Cullen," I reiterated, all the venom leaving my voice any hint of sarcasm or snark vanishing as I spoke his God-given name in full, to let him know just how sincere I was attempting to be.

"Well, fuck me…you really do, don't you?" he said in a shocked, but gleeful voice, grinning from ear to ear as the car came to a halt.

"Yeah, but don't get too used to me being all sappy and shit and tell you I love you every five fucking minutes. Ain't gonna happen, asshole!" I snapped, pulling him back to my snarky version of reality.

"Oh, I won't, Bitchella. You know I'll only _ever _love you for being you." My heart flipped at his statement, his acceptance of me still there in spades, and I couldn't believe how goddamned lucky I was. "Now, come on…let's go," he added as he opened the door, the rain pelting down as he gripped my hand and pulled me out behind him before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, thunder rumbling as he quickly made a dash for my building.

"Eeek!" I shouted, laughing as he ran, while attempting to jump puddles at the same time.

"Quiet!" he yelled with an evil laugh, and as he smacked me on the ass before bursting through the door and pressing the button to the elevator, I got the feeling that I was in for one hell of a night…

**EPOV**

Bella Swan loved me!

The woman who I fell for the moment I saw her…fucking loved me!

I had never felt so deliriously happy in my entire life!

And now, I was about to show her just how much I loved her in return, and as I carried a laughing, dripping wet Bella toward her apartment and set her down, her hands shook as she attempted to put the key in the lock, until we were finally inside. She turned to place her purse and keys on the nightstand, and as she did, I slammed the door shut before grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the window that led to the fire escape. Not even giving her the chance to switch the lights on, I pulled her in for a hot and heavy kiss, tangling her tongue with mine before turning her to face away from me, my eyes honing in on the zipper of her dress. Lightning flashed and illuminated the living room, the image before me making her look so fucking hot that I couldn't wait to be inside her. Clutching either side of the zipper with one hand, I used the other to jerk it down…too impatient to take things slow.

"Edward," she gasped as I peeled the sopping wet dress off her, sliding it down her body until she stepped out of the material. Underneath, she wore a black lace thong, strapless black bra, and the only thing that held up her sheer, black stockings was a black satin garter belt, everything about her and what little she wore making my mouth water. And then there were the shoes. Jesus Christ, could she be any more delectable?

"Do you remember the dream you told me about?" I whispered in her ear, my hands stroking every bit of bare skin, fingers trailing across her shoulders, down and then back up her arms until I grasped her wrists and pulled them up and over her head, pressing her palms against the wall. "How I took you here, against this wall, and spanked you? Do you?" I hissed as I thrust my hard as steel cock into the small of her back, barely able to control my suddenly shaking voice as I unfastened her bra and tossed it aside.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Do you want to relive that dream?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered as her breaths quickened.

"Stay right there," I commanded as I took a few steps back, and without my eyes leaving her body, I removed my cufflinks and placed them on the coffee table before yanking at my sodden shirt, buttons flying everywhere. I quickly divested myself of my shoes, socks and pants, followed by my boxers, relieved that my dick was now freed from its heavily soaked confines. Before Bella could bat an eyelash, I stalked toward her, gripping her wrists in one of my hands before rutting my leaking shaft against her back, leaving a trail of stickiness behind, the sound of wetness filling the room as our skin slid together.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You did nothing but tease me relentlessly during our entire date. You planned to keep me hard and wanting all night, didn't you?" And then, my hand was on her perfect, heart shaped ass, gently caressing the smooth flesh which was still damp from the rain. As I stroked her cool, wet skin, I ran my tongue up and over her shoulder and throat until I took in her ear lobe and sucked the soft flesh between my teeth at the same time tearing away each of her stockings before making quick work of her garter and panties. Everything was ruined, torn to pieces, but I didn't care, because I planned to not only replace what I'd ruined, but add to her lingerie collection.

"Answer me!"

"Fuck, yes!" she responded, a smile in her voice as she pushed her ass into my palm and spread her legs, and I didn't wait a moment longer before I gave her two resounding smacks before my fingers delved deeper, seeking out her wetness.

And that's when I felt it.

The flared end of a butt plug, protruding from between her tight little cheeks.

"Holy fuck, Bella! You're wearing a plug?" I growled, my voice low and feral as I tapped my fingers against the hard rubber before grasping the handle and twisting it within, my ministrations eliciting a deep feral moan so delicious that I twisted it again before partially pulling it out and slowly pushing it back in.

"Ugh!" she cried as she threw her head back, while I smacked her twice more before swivelling the plug in circular movements, causing a string of gibberish to fall from her luscious lips.

"I want inside every part of you so bad," I moaned, my whole body on high alert as I pulled out the plug and dropped it to the floor before scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to her room, my actions causing her to let out a loud shriek. As I laid her on the bed, removing her shoes and the final scraps of her stockings, she reached for the nightstand and retrieved a condom and some lube. Watching her place the supplies on the bed, I crawled up and covered her body with mine, the crashing thunder and sheets of lightning invading my senses, everything causing the air between us to crackle.

I kissed her hungrily, the water on our bodies quickly being replaced by sweat as the heat built between us. I couldn't get close enough, my need so desperate that I wanted to crawl inside her.

And that's what I intended to do.

Whimpers and cries flew from her mouth, and just as quickly I swallowed them into a blinding kiss, my teeth piercing her flesh as I drove my tongue into the heat of her mouth before propping myself on my elbows either side of her, her back arching up as if to seek me out.

"Bella!" I gasped, panting as I felt her ice cold fingers wrap around the heated skin of my dick, the cold of her hand causing me to moan and shudder.

"Sorry, Sugar Lips!" she giggled.

"Sure you are," I smiled, looking down between us as she slowly but firmly pumped my shaft. "Oh shit, keep going!" I cried as I watched the head of my reddened, leaking cock disappear repeatedly into her tightened fist, the friction quickly warming it up.

Taking in her beautiful, flushed face once more, I peppered kisses along her jaw, moaning and cursing as she increased the pace and gripped me even harder. I worked my way down her throat, my lips never losing contact with her delicious skin until I took a nipple in my mouth and bit lightly, before swirling my tongue around the hardened peak and then sucking, and then giving the other the same treatment.

"Mmmm," she moaned, letting go of my swollen cock before threading one hand through my hair, the other scratching my back, the stinging burn causing me to hiss. I moved lower and placed hot, wet kisses along her hard, flat stomach before dipping my tongue in her bellybutton. "Tickles," she muttered as she squirmed beneath me, the smell of her arousal thick in the air as I moved lower still.

"Want you so fucking much," I said as I looked up at her, watching as she quickly unpinned her hair and let the long tresses fall about her head, before I smiled and spread her legs wider. Placing kisses on each of her hips, my nostrils flared as I took in her delicious scent before parting her lips and flicking my tongue against her hot, wet clit, and as the taste of her exploded on my tongue and she allowed her knees to fall open in wordless offering, I couldn't help but moan.

"Edward!" she cried as I probed and explored, delved and dipped, pushing my tongue inside her wet heat as my finger pressed against her engorged, little nub before I took it in my mouth and drew her in deep. At the same time my hand travelled lower, finger brushing against her quivering rosebud, excitement brewing at the thought of sharing this particular first with her.

As I lavished her clit with attention, alternating between sucking and swirling my tongue around the swelling flesh, I reached for the lube and flipped open the lid before covering my fingers in the cold wetness, allowing it to warm as I took a moment to look up at her beautiful, mesmerizing face. Raising my brow at her, silently asking if it was okay to go ahead, she nodded and smiled in return. Never taking my eyes off her, I sucked her clit and flicked my tongue against her skin before I pressed against the muscle and my digit slipped in.

Fuck me sideways, even after wearing a plug she was still so fucking tight!

"Jesus," I muttered against her skin before I sucked hard on her clit, breached further and drew back, repeating the process, each time going in a little deeper.

"Yes…oh yes, feels good," she moaned, pressing her ass against my mouth and finger. "More," she encouraged.

She let out a little hiss as I added a second finger, and I worked her thoroughly but as gently as I could as I slowly, carefully stretched her.

It wasn't long before her hips rolled underneath me, her breaths quickened and she began to let out little sounds to tell me I needed to add another finger and as I did, her body tensed in response. I waited patiently my mouth never stopping its attentions on her clit as she finally relaxed and went with it. She let out a loud groan as my fingers worked inside her and I curled them upward, pressing against the membrane between her holes, until finally she was ready.

"Oh God, Edward…please just fuck me," she muttered wantonly.

With that statement, I quickly withdrew my fingers and moved up her body, plunging my tongue inside her mouth, giving everything I could to the kiss, wordlessly telling her how grateful I was that she was giving me this part of her. Reluctant to let her go, but at the same time knowing it was necessary to continue my preparations, I sat up and knelt between her spread legs, taking in every part of her from the top of her head to her beautiful face, her red, swollen lips, the lipstick long kissed away, my eyes roving over her erect nipples until I was greeted by her dripping pussy and tight little ass once more. A blush suffused her face and throat with colour, and as I rested my ass on my feet, never taking my eyes off her for one second, I reached for the foil packet and tore it open, making quick work of rolling the condom on my hard and heavily leaking dick, before adding extra lube and stroking myself several times.

Gripping her legs, I caressed the soft, smooth skin of her calves before trailing soft kisses along each of them and bending each leg, silently encouraging her to open her body to me. Swallowing deeply, she complied, grasping her shins and pulling her knees to her chest until her ass rested on my thighs.

And then, she took a deep shuddering breath I as grasped my cock and ran it from ass to clit several times until I finally pressed against the one place no one had ever been before. Our eyes locked and I gave her a final questioning look. As she he nodded, giving me permission, I pushed forward with a grunt. My entire body shook as her tight little tunnel hugged the head of my cock, and I was barely able to stop myself thrusting forward, instead remaining steadfast in my mission, slowly easing into her, inch by agonising inch. In response to my intrusion, she inhaled sharply, and I froze in my movements the moment she did, concerned that this was too much for her.

"Bella?" I questioned.

"Just give me a minute," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. I reached up and caressed her face and waited patiently, my head battling my cock as it longed to seek out her warm tightness. When she finally opened her eyes and nodded her head, I found myself smiling with relief.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, letting her know I understood the gravity of what she was giving me. Never taking my eyes off her, I pushed a little deeper, revelling in the sensation as her body slowly accepted me, drew me in.

"Welcome. Oh, fuck," she said, shaking as I grasped her ankles and straightened her legs, placing one foot on each of my shoulders, while at the same time she ground her ass into my groin, her actions encouraging me to go deeper still.

"Touch yourself," I encouraged in a deep, cracking voice. The wind began to howl and lightning struck the earth several times, each bolt filling the room with flashes of white light, the storm outside turning into a severe tempest, it's increasing intensity in synch with our building passion.

"Oh Christ!" Bella cried, her ass tightening around my cock, tempting me to go deeper, and it wasn't long until I was seated inside her, the feeling of every part of my cock being enveloped by her tightness, coupled with the sight and wet sound of her working her clit, caused me to whimper, every muscle of my body tight as a drum as I drew back, fighting the instinct to thrust in hard.

"So fucking tight!" I growled as I slowly slid back in, the feeling so overwhelming…every nerve in my body on fire as I waited for her to give me any sort of sign of discomfort.

"So full..." she panted, nodding her head. "Go on, fuck me, Edward. God, please…just fuck me!"

"Yes," I cried in relief, drawing back and thrusting into her once more before drawing back quickly, increasing my pace with each forward snap of my hips as she continued to get herself off. I'd never seen anything more beautiful than Bella, laying there before me, working herself quickly as I took her, her tight little ass fluttering around my cock as I watched it disappear into heaven again and again.

Once she gave me the signal, there was no holding back, my body unable to restrain itself from what instinct told it to do.

"God. I. Fucking. Love. You!" I panted, puffing in lungsful of air and releasing it just as quickly between each word I spoke.

"Love you too…" she breathed, her skin slick and glistening, the heat incredible as my own body dripped sweat all over hers and my cock threatened to shoot its load. Needing to make her come before I did, I plunged my fingers in her hot, tight pussy and curled upward, encouraging her release as I felt my balls draw into my body.

"So fucking close," I warned, pumping into her frantically while I twisted my fingers inside her and pressed against the hard nub of skin, my free hand pushing down on the area just above her mound. I wanted...no, needed her to feel how good it could be...to have her fall apart in every way possible.

"Oh fuck…need to pee."

"No you don't. Just let go…it's okay," I encouraged as I kept pushing against her, trying to milk her of everything.

"No, no, no, stop!" she said, biting her lip, shaking her head furiously, taking her hand away from her clit. I couldn't have that, so I took over, using my thumb to circle that one magic spot that she loved me touching.

"Not stopping. Come on, Bella, trust me!" I yelled, knowing she was close, realizing what I was about to witness.

"Ugh! I'm coming!" she cried, closing her eyes, her body shaking and convulsing as my thumb pressed hard around her clit until she finally exploded around me, her body pulsing, chest heaving. All at once I felt her ass grip and release my dick with rapidity, while at the same time a copious amount of her juices gushed over my fingers and ran down my arm.

"Yes, oh yes!" I yelled.

"Oh my fucking God! Oh…oh fuck…oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" she chanted as I withdrew my fingers and continued to pump inside her tight warmth, watching with widened eyes as she continued to ejaculate all over my cock and groin.

"Oh Christ Bella…that was…you were…oh shit! Coming!" I roared, the sight of her heaving beneath me, looking thoroughly spent, while her juices continued to spill out of her swollen pussy, coupled with the smell of our sex and the slick, wet sounds of my cock entering and leaving her ass was enough to topple me over the edge. As my body stiffened and I threw my head back, feeling as though my heart was about to break free from the confines of my chest, I thrust in as hard as I coulld and stilled, and the delicious euphoria that followed as my body jerked and twitched and I came in several spurts inside the condom was nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Oh holy fuck!" she cried, and as I slumped forward and opened my eyes, seeing such emotion in hers that just about lost it. Unable to stop myself, I pulled her up and into my arms and kissed her with such longing, such love and need that I thought I'd combust into a pile of ash. Wrapping her legs and arms around my torso, my dick softening inside her body and slipping out, she kissed me back, sucking my lip between her teeth before pulling my tongue into her mouth, my heart hammering inside my chest as I covered her lips with mine.

"Indeed," I gasped as I smiled against her full, bee-stung lips, kissing her slow and soft, a feeling of warmth and contentment washing through me that I'd never known before.

"Shower?" she muttered, and I simply answered with a kiss and a nod as we untangled our bodies and headed for the bathroom where I quickly divested myself of the condom and threw it in the trash while Bella turned on the faucet and hopped under the warm water.

Smiling as she swiveled so that all her skin was soaked, her eyes honed in on my tattoo, where she grabbed a bottle of lavender shower gel and poured some in her hand before she grasped my arm and massaged the skin there, until her fingers stopped and traced soft circles around the letters of my parents' names. Clearing my throat, I confirmed in a whisper, "I got this done in honour of them."

"Who?" she asked with curious eyes.

"My parents," I answered.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Yes, you know...the E stands for Esme and the C, of course, stands for Carlisle."

"Well that makes a lot more sense than me thinking you were into yourself so much you got your own initials tattooed on your arm!" she smiled.

"Bella, I may be an arrogant bastard, but I'm so far up my ass that I'd do that!" I laughed, overjoyed that I wasn't on the verge of tears for once when the subject of my parents came up. "Now turn around. I need to get Amy all clean so I can give Penelope the attention she so thoroughly deserves."

Before she had the chance to argue, snatched the shower gel from her hand and squeezed some in my palm before closing the lid and placing the bottle back in the shower caddy. Grabbing her arms, the gel, all slippery against her skin, I turned her around so she faced the tile.

"Sore? I asked, the sensation of her skin under my hands as I lovingly, gently washed her back and ass, so fucking wonderful that the sight and feel of her caused my cock to reawaken.

"Err, yeah, a little," she admitted, smirking as she turned to face me and spotted my growing problem. "But in a good way, I think."

"Okay, well that's to be expected, but I was wondering...do you think you'd like to do it again?" I asked, more than wanting to explore this scenario again, but totally okay if this was a onetime thing, because as long as I was with her, everything else was gravy. Waiting for her answer, I grabbed the bottle and squeezed a little more into my palm, washing her breasts and stomach before kneeling and carefully washing her pussy and legs.

"Oh, that feels so good," she moaned, closing her eyes, ignoring my question, my fingers gently rubbing through her drenched folds as I reverently cleaned her.

"Bella?" She gave me a wicked grin as she opened her eyes and looked down at me, water cascading over her body, the rivulets pushing the suds over her supple skin and down the drain.

"Well, not right this minute…but Amy wouldn't be against getting in on the act again, as soon as she's recovered," she answered with a wink.

_Yes!_

My dick twitched at the sound of her words, while all kinds of filthy scenarios flitted through my one-track mind. In response, she couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, but my mouth covering her freshly washed pussy soon fixed that.

"Fuck!" she moaned as her fingers gripped my hair and she thrust her hips toward my seeking tongue, where I teased her to within an inch of her life until the water began to run cold.

"Come on," I said with impatience as we dried off and headed for her room, where Bella proceeded to pull off the come covered duvet and throw it on the floor before we both slipped beneath the cool sheets. Wordlessly letting her know what I had planned, I reached for a condom and slid it on my hardness before pulling her back to my chest and folding my arms around her possessively. She turned her head and kissed me languidly as I tweaked and pulled her nipples, before I threaded my fingers through hers, holding her close, and as we kissed and every part of our bodies touched, I slowly slid home.

"Yes," she hissed as she placed her leg over my thigh and pushed back against me, my cock surrounded by her heat, and as the storm eased back and the rain fell gently on the windowsill…whispered words of declaration were spoken into the night, and we did something I never thought I'd get the opportunity to do…

We made love.

THE END

**A/N: Well, after writing this since August 2010, this story is finally done. This story is marked complete, but I will be posting an epilogue probably from Alice's POV. I won't be writing a sequel, as I feel as though I've taken Caveward and Bitchella as far as I can. I don't think the story suited them marrying and having babies, and wanted to leave it up to you guys to see if you agreed (I more picture them living in sin child free and doing dirty things to each other actually lol). I would just like to take a moment to thank each one of you for following Bad Boy, and letting me know your thoughts and feelings about these characters that I have grown to love. Thank you to those who alerted and/or added it to your favourites, those who reviewed each chapter, and those who reviewed once or twice or even read without leaving a review. Thank you all. Your feedback, support and encouragement is what has kept me going all this time, and no amount of thanks is enough to let you all know how much I love and appreciate you for allowing me to share my thoughts with you. **

**This story has been nominated for a Hidden Star Award Best AU Human, and Rosalie for What an Asshole *snickers*. Voting opens 10****th**** February! I thank you for this nomination and all the other awards this story has been nominated for and/or won. Your love and support knows no bounds and I am truly humbled by each and every gesture.**

**http:/thehiddenstarawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/p/voting(dot)html**

**One of my other stories, The Ripper has been nominated for an Energize WIP Award for Best Canon. Thank you for your nomination, Bellemeer.**

**http:/energizewipawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au/2011/09/nominees(dot)html**

**I know I've failed to reply to some of your reviews because I'm so time poor, so to make it up to you, here's thanks to you (in alpha order):**

**2fantabulush**

**2loveybunnies**

**acarp**

**AliceCullenJasperHail**

**Alltheothernamesareused**

**Anunbrokenhorse aka RushtonElf**

**Arc Morpheus**

**Barbta**

**Bellawant2be**

**Bellemeer**

**Bephoebe**

**Bexywoowoos**

**Bluevolvic**

**Boo's Boys**

**Boomer1and**

**Bunch2009**

**Bunch2009**

**Cambria**

**Cat 00**

**Chelle77**

**Cocoalvin**

**Coleen561**

**dA23434**

**Denise Sexton**

**Dr3**

**Dutchgirl01**

**Earthsista**

**Edwardsbrunette2**

**Emlou1987**

**Erikajo**

**Ermaha**

**Failecha**

**Ficsters for Small Fry**

**FiveStarReader**

**Glo**

**Godschildtweety**

**GoreLoverGirl69**

**Gr33t3**

**Hannah9page**

**Hkimberly**

**Ihopatz**

**.twilight**

**Irishmic**

**Jaydogrut**

**Jeanette70**

**JShay**

**Kayjacut**

**Kelly J**

**Kim Rathbone**

**KimiD**

**Kitties1**

**KreativeKreature**

**Krystal**

**Kyliejene**

**Lili82**

**Lillinna**

**Lilsunnysaunt**

**Lisa12345**

**LocaLover**

**Loopylou992**

**Love2bdazzled**

**Lovedwardalways**

**Loving Lady**

**Lucymac**

**Luisa555**

**Lynsrob**

**M Thompson**

**Madi 1 twilight fan**

**Mandyflinn**

**Mclbuff**

**Meganleighprather**

**MiniDawnECU**

**Mlenis**

**Mouse555**

**Mrs Schneider**

**Mrskebab**

**4Ever**

**MsMulberry**

**MyHubbyIsATwilightWidow**

**Naadia**

**Nixhaw**

**Noble Korhedron**

**Onesweetbell**

**Parkesy23**

**Penguincullen**

**Princess07890**

**Purpleboss**

**Randy Writer**

**Rileyks3**

**Rileyks3**

**Roaninish**

**Robbyl**

**Robrator**

**Robspunkypatzz**

**Sammi77**

**Sasha fierce**

**Sehkra**

**Simon**

**Sipit**

**Skyebella98**

**StarttheFantasy**

**Super Annmarie**

**Sylvia Cullen**

**Texasbella**

**THE-Twlight-fan**

**This Guilty Blood**

**Totteacher**

**Tropicnebula**

**Twigirl2012**

**Twilightmum69**

**Twilightownsmyass**

**Twimom33**

**Twlighttina**

**Ubuhall**

**Vcchick**

**Vedgirl32**

**Virgomami**

**Wayahcvt**

**Wickedfastreader**

**Xmasevebaby**

**Xox Crazy-daisy Oxo**

**ZenOne**

**Znb1804**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all, and I hope I didn't miss anyone. With all my heart I thank you for reading. xxx **


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Well, I thought I was done, but it seemed that Alice began to scream in my ear, she and Jasper needing the final word on this story.**

**This is now all she wrote. Oh and this is dedicated to my friend and sis Michaela. Just cos I loves her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but apparently Alice has taken over my brain.**

**BAD BOY CULLEN – EPILOGUE**

**APOV**

**June 2****nd****, 2012**

"Fuck this! Why can't I have drugs?" I howled.

"It's too late, and you did insist on a natural childbirth. Do you want some more ice chips?" the wafer thin, red-headed nurse asked as she finishing examining me once more.

"No, Nurse Ratchett, I don't! And why did you listen to me anyway? Fuck natural childbirth! I want drugs! Bring me drugs!" I snapped.

I was out for blood. I wanted to kill someone for being in this situation…but unfortunately nobody was to blame for my predicament but my traitorous body. Well, that and my husband. He was the one who possessed some sort of freakish super sperm that tore holes in condoms!

"You're at nine centimetres, nearly ten. Won't be long now," she said calmly, as if nothing I could say would rattle her in the least, taking off her rubber gloves and disposing of them.

I swear my head was on the verge of spinning and that any moment green vomit would projectile out of my mouth.

"That's what you said hours ago!" I shouted as she wrote on my chart before checking the print out on the monitor as another contraction hit, the pain ripping through me, my spine feeling as though it was in a vice and was about to be ripped from my body, ass first!

"Now just breathe, darlin'," Jasper said, ignoring my tirade as stroked my hand, his breaths puffing in and out along with mine as I focused on his kind, sweet and very concerned eyes until the pain subsided.

Why did nothing ever rattle him?

Why was he standing there so casually, smiling of all things, while I writhed in pain?

And why, oh why, did I have the urge to kick him in the gonads?

I looked at my husband, his bowtie hanging from his open shirt, the sleeves of his tailor made tux rumpled from being rolled up above his elbows, the blue cummerbund he wore bunched so badly that it disappeared beneath his pants. Yes, it was our wedding day, and as I glanced at my beautiful cream lace and silk Grecian style dress that was draped over the back of the faux blue leather chair in the corner of the room, I couldn't help but let out a huff of frustration.

You see, our child had decided to make his or her appearance four weeks early, and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

Well, besides cross my legs.

It was little late for that, though!

Apparently our child hadn't received the memo that I'd arranged the wedding a month before my due date, so I could be married wearing the most gorgeous maternity wedding dress I'd ever laid eyes on.

It seemed that my exemplary time management skills and manipulative prowess had nothing on the wiles of Mother Nature.

"Where is she?" Sue called out as she walked through the door, waving the younger nurse away, the small familiar overnight bag in her hand. I already had it packed from my seventh month, just in case, but of course didn't have it with me today of all days. I needed my purple satin nightgown, because I sure as hell wasn't going to wear this horrible backless hospital gown while showing off our new baby.

"Doctor Snow will be along in a moment," Nurse Ratchett said as she turned tail and left. I didn't see anyone else delivering my baby than the daughter of one of the doctors who had been so much a part of my family's life. Dr Louise Snow was the best Ob/Gyn in Seattle, and was in such high demand that she wasn't taking any new patients, but I'd managed to secure her as my physician, thanks to her father insisting on it.

"There you go, honey," Sue said as she placed the bag next to the chair in the corner before walking over and kissing my very sweaty forehead.

"Thanks, Sue," I answered.

"It was my pleasure," she said, checking my chart and glancing toward the monitor before she smiled once more. She looked radiant, having married Charlie in a small civil service in Forks after Christmas, her joy at being his wife still written across her face. Bella's mom, Renee even showed up, she and Bella reuniting with a hug, her mother seemingly proud of what she'd achieved.

But it wasn't just because of her marriage that Sue seemed so much happier. She was now employed by Forks Hospital as the new Community Nurse, having been given the responsibility of running the unit that helped care for outpatients in the area. The good thing for Sue was that there was no shift work involved as she was an administrator rather than one of the on-call nurses. Of course she did charge herself with the task of ensuring the utmost care was taken of one special patient. After arranging Billy Black to be assessed, it was decided that disease was worsening so much that he required round-the-clock care. And so, after Christmas, Billy was admitted into the best nursing home in Forks, where he not only received the best care possible, but also appeared to enjoy the company of those who had similar difficulties, making many new friends and acquaintances since his arrival.

"So how's life in Forks? Settling into married life…oh holy fuck!" I yelled, clutching my stomach, another contraction gripping me, tearing me apart.

"Good job, that's it…breathe through it," Jasper encouraged as Sue rummaged through my bag and pulled out a washcloth before taking it to the sink, wetting it, and wringing out the excess water. Once done, she stood on the opposite side of the bed to Jasper and swiped the cool cloth over my sweaty brow, whispering words of comfort as she tended to me with great love and care.

Once my contraction had subsided she said, "Married life is wonderful. Charlie's begun working the day shift, oh and Billy's even sweet on a woman at the home, would you believe!" she said excitedly.

His father's new living arrangements meant that Jake could return to Seattle, and I ended up leasing him my apartment. It suited me to have someone I knew living there, and considering we didn't need the money and Jake needed a leg up while he looked for a job, I charged him very little rent. After hanging around the Gallery to catch the eye of a certain someone, it wasn't long before Riley caved and gave him the job he needed. He was charged with the task of assisting Riley with the set up and taking down of exhibits, his well-muscled form being put to good use by an appreciative boss. After watching him interact with a few clients, Riley also noticed that Jake possessed a gift for relating to the public, so ended up using Jake to do a little PR work. It turned out Jake was really good at his job, and was often in attendance at launches, ensuring the invited guests were kept happy at all times…his warm and sunny disposition romancing them into making purchases they may not have otherwise made. I could see him having his own PR Company in fact, but knew he was more than happy to stay where he was.

It didn't hurt that a certain coat-check attendant worked at the Gallery as well, Jake's charms not just limited to just the clientele of the Gallery. Jake and Tanya had become quite the item, and they'd begun happily dating not long after Jake began working there. Tanya reminded me of Bella a little. She could be blunt at times, but was far softer around the edges; her nature seemingly fitting in with Jake's just fine. I could see a bright future for the two of them, and because of Jake finding happiness, he and Bella's friendship once again blossomed.

"Alice?" Sue asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked how you were feeling," she said.

"Fine, considering I'm supposed to be pushing something the size of a bowling ball out of me!"

Sue couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Look at you, cracking jokes while delivering your child!"

As I slumped back into the bed, which was tilted at an angle where I couldn't quite get comfortable, I felt so exhausted I didn't think I'd have the energy to deliver. "Sue, would you mind scouting around for a couple more pillows? I just can't seem to get comfortable."

"Sure. Oh and Riley said to tell you he managed to keep Emmett away from the cake long enough that he saved the top tier for the baby's Christening."

"Oh, thank God!" I breathed, wincing as Sue quickly dashed out and retrieved two fresh pillows before telling me she'd go rescue the cake and put it in her car so that Emmett couldn't get his hands on it.

I smiled as I thought about Emmett and Riley. Not only had they moved in together just after the launch, but Emmett proposed to his man in February after Alec had mentioned that legislation had passed in the State Senate, and subsequently in the House of Representatives legalizing gay marriage in the state of Washington. Ever since then, Riley and Emmett had been busying themselves with making all the arrangements, with my help of course, the two of them opting for a small, intimate wedding on the beach, which they held just last month.

"Shit!" I growled as another contraction hit, bringing me out of my reflections.

After Jasper quietly breathed with me and the pain went away, he placed his free hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get you more comfortable." Nodding, I leaned forward to accommodate my new pillows, but before I could blink an eye, Jasper was use his talented hands to rub my back, neck and shoulders.

"Oh, God…that feels good," I said in a low, relieved voice.

"That's it, darlin', you just relax and let me work those knots out for you," he cooed softly as he pressed and kneaded the bunched muscles, his attentions causing me to let out a string of low, appreciative moans.

Jasper hadn't left my side since the day I found out I was pregnant, his love and attention toward me so adorable. After completing and promoting my most recent book, Love Beyond Death, a few months back, Jasper then insisted that I take a break from writing. I attempted to argue with him, but he was having none of it, even threatening to take my laptop from me if I even thought about writing another word.

It didn't matter, anyway. I was proud of what I'd achieved writing this particular story, and was happy to sit back and enjoy basking in my success, having given more of myself to this story than any other. It was based on my parents' life and subsequent deaths, and with this piece, I'd achieved the impossible feat of venturing out of my comfort zone and writing my first serious novel, the combination of supernatural with a little romance appealing to the young adult market as well as older women. Of course, the story was not only inspired by my parents, but by Edward. I included the details he subsequently shared with me about his more than real dreams of them, when they 'visited' him in his sleep.

It had sold more copies than all my other novels put together, and critics had praised my work accordingly, and that in itself was an achievement. The story also attracted the attention of Hollywood, and so, after negotiations were finalized with Universal Studios, plans were made to produce a movie based on my book. I had begun working closely with the screenwriters in March of this year, and to ensure that the integrity of the story remained, Peter continued on my behalf after I could no longer cope with the workload. Production was scheduled to begin mid-2013, with the movie due for release in the summer of 2014, and I couldn't wait!

"Thanks," I said as Jasper reached over and grabbed the pillows before placing them behind my back. "Guess this isn't the way you wanted to spend our wedding day," I groused, feeling a sense of loss that I didn't get to enjoy very much of my wedding reception after the pain that I'd been ignoring all day began to worsen in the middle of the speeches, only to culminate when my water broke on the dance floor.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper said, picking up the washcloth and swiping it against my face before kissing my nose. "What more could I want than this? Not only did you marry me today, now you and I get the best wedding gift there is…our firstborn child. This is the most memorable day of my life, darlin'."

"I can't argue with that. Today's a day I'll not soon forget," I agreed a little sarcastically as he placed the cloth across my forehead.

"Plus, it was funny as hell that you actually managed to render Rosalie Hale speechless," he added with a smirk, trying to distract me from my 'woe is me' feelings.

"Remind me to apologize to her for ruining her Monolo Blahniks," I grunted out as the pain surged through me once more. "Fuck!" I cried, my cheeks puffing in and out as I lurched forward and squeezed Jasper's hand. Jasper watched me carefully, offering me a smile once the contraction had eased, flexing his fingers within mine as I loosened my grip.

"I've never seen anything so comical as her running around the dance floor like a headless chicken, freaking out when your water broke all over her shoes!" he laughed.

"Well, they were brand new," I said as I tried to slow my breathing. "And she'd bought them on sale, too," I added, attempting a smile, recalling the beautiful shade of purple of those toeless shoes, gathered material at the back topped with a black lace up bow. They were exquisite.

"Wouldn't have been that long ago that she would've torn your head off for doing something like that…"

And Jasper was right. Rosalie had sure changed. It was odd…all of us kept waiting for the other designer shoe to drop, but it never did. Rosalie and I had become fairly good friends these last months. I mean, not to the level of my friendship with Bella, but things were okay between us, and as long as Seth was happy to have her in his life, I'd always accept her into my small, but special circle of those I cared about.

Of course, she shone when the fundraiser came around, her ability to milk money from the tightly closed wallets of the wealthy meant that the house got the best of everything in it. She didn't go overboard, though. She still hunted for bargains, and even managed to get some free furnishings when she promised (after speaking with her father) that I am Woman would publish an article not only featuring the house and all the good work Seth, Edward and Jasper had put into it, but promoting any businesses that happened to contribute to the cause. She even refused to be mentioned in the article, that little move shocking everyone, but none more than Alistair…her gesture showing all of us that she'd changed.

Alistair even asked if she wanted to come back to work for him, but she refused. It was soon after that conversation that he allowed her back to her apartment and loosened the purse strings once more.

But the pivotal moment that proved there was more to Rosalie than any of us ever knew, was when I saw her with one of the first families that arrived at the house. I'd never seen her cry before, but after hearing their story about their daughter, who had been admitted to hospital with an inoperable brain tumour, I comforted her as she wept rivers for them once Edward left to take them to the hospital.

"Oh, I agree. Thank God your Mama managed to keep her from doing just that," I smiled as Jasper leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"She has that way about her," he agreed with a soft sigh.

And she did. Elizabeth Whitlock exuded serenity, and I knew that's where Jasper got his nature from. Even in the chaotic atmosphere where about fifty people were gathered, all noisy and hungry and a little drunk as they enjoyed Christmas dinner, she managed to cater the entire day and still remain cool and calm. After Charlie and Sue decided to travel with Seth and Rosalie to New York to spend Christmas with Sue's family, as a surprise, Jasper flew the six of us down to Houston to spend Christmas with her and a bevy of the loudest bunch of cousins, uncles and aunts I'd ever met. Jasper had such a large family that it bordered on the ridiculous, and being there with them all was a little overwhelming at first, but one thing I could say was that we had never been made to feel more welcome. Once again, after so long, both Edward and I finally felt part of not only a loving family, but a noisy, fun, and hugely extended one, and had experienced one of the best Christmases ever. Even Emmett and Riley felt like they'd come home, their feelings of displacement courtesy of their own difficult family situations all but forgotten once there.

"Where is she?" Jasper muttered, pressing the call button.

The nurse from hell walked through the door and said, "She's stuck in traffic, and will be here as soon as she can." She then proceeded to examine me once more and added, "Nearly there."

"Oh shut the hell up! You said that already!" I roared at her. She merely shrugged and continued reading the monitors.

"Jasper…can you please go and get Edward? If Louise can't make it here in time, I want him here." Not only was he my brother, but if Lou couldn't deliver my child, I wanted Edward to at least be there to assist.

"That's against protocol…" the nurse warned. Many of the staff her knew of Edward, either because they knew our father or through his dealings since then with the Oncology Unit, and though he'd been to med school, he hadn't finished, and she knew that.

"As my coach, you idiot!" I snapped, wondering if Ratchett could read my mind. Jasper pulled out his phone and tried calling, but didn't get an answer.

"I'll just go see if I can find him," Jasper said, quickly rushing from the room, waving his arm in the air and calling my brother's name as he appeared to have spotted him.

"Get ready, a big one's on the way," the nurse warned as she studied the lines as they wriggled across the paper of the monitor.

"Oh my fuck!" I swore, the worst possible pain searing through me as I lurched forward and gripped the metal of the bed beneath the mattress, the sudden urge to push there. "Need. To. Push," I panted as my body shook with pain. The nurse nodded, at the same time checking her pager.

"She's two minutes away," she said, putting her pager away and examining me once more. "Time to get you ready to deliver." I nodded my head in acknowledgement as I breathed through the pain, this particular contraction lasting much longer than the others. As I slumped back into the pillows, feeling already utterly spent, the nurse pulled out the stirrups and placed my legs in them, preparing me for what was to come.

"Found them!" I heard Jasper call out as both Bella and Edward appeared in the doorway, looking far more sober than they had at the wedding, but a little more dishevelled and far more sheepish than I recalled. Bella's hair was everywhere, her lipstick smeared across her mouth and her strapless deep blue bridesmaid's dress a little torn at the slit. Edward didn't look much better, Bella's lipstick all over his mouth and jaw, his hair comically messy, hands in his pockets, white shirt gaping open and missing several buttons.

"Oh hell no…you two didn't!" I said, eyes widening as Jasper pushed past them and rushed to my side as he blushed furiously.

"Yeah, they did. I just busted these two finishing in the supply closet what they started back at the church!" Jasper whined.

It wasn't bad enough that I made the stupid decision to ask Bella to deliver the guy's boutonnieres to them at the church, where Emmett burst in on them going at it in the rectory, even snapping a few pictures before clapping a mortified Edward on the back...apparently they had to finish the job here, when I was just about to give birth!

Of course, as mad as I was at them right now, I knew I'd forgive them in a heartbeat. Besides Jasper, these two people were the most important in my life. Edward, who had gone through so much, was now a man in love, and though the two of them never admitted it to anyone, we knew they'd already declared their feelings to one another.

It was the way he looked at her, as if she was the only person in the room. And it was the way her eyes always sought him out, like a magnet to steel. It really was intense being in the same room with them, the air always thick with emotion whenever they were around one another.

And that was a lot. And if Bella wasn't with Edward, he had a constant reminder that she was a part of his life, what with her newly acquired picture being there, hanging on his living room wall. Bella also had reminders of Emmett's exhibit dotted around her apartment, and in fact nearly every piece had sold.

Bella's book was also near to completion, and from what Peter had told me it was bound to be a bestseller. I was happy that she was finally on the path that she was destined to be on, Jasper having seen it way before anyone else. She bloomed when she spoke about her work, to the point she nearly gushed when anyone asked her about it. It was sure a sight to see. Jasper was expecting big things from her, and I got the feeling Bella wouldn't let him down. Still tough as old nails, Bella continued to be her usual scathing self, and we were all okay with that. Like I said the day I met her, she called a spade a spade, and never deviated from who she was.

I loved her for that.

And then there was Edward. Finally, his life had begun. He was in a place where he had the woman he loved by his side, was healthy and vital, and had a job he could feel passionate about. He took to working with those families like a duck to water, his empathetic ear and boundless energy keeping the families who were enduring so much, buoyant. He and even Bella had also gained a respect for Rosalie, and though their working relationship was strained at times, it was always fruitful and for the most part, they respected one another. The bastard in Edward was still there, and if Rosalie ever challenged any decision he made, he'd always be there to remind her he was in charge, but of course never in front of the families.

He spent his time experimenting with recipes, even going to the trouble of finding out what each family member's favourite meal was and preparing it for them. If anyone celebrated a birthday, he'd be there with a bottle of champagne, home-made cake and candles, ready to celebrate. He'd hold people when they needed to be comforted, listen when they needed to talk, and often shed a tear when he thought no one was looking. In the end, Seth didn't need to visit the house to counsel the families all that often, much to Rosalie's disappointment, because Edward was the one they went to when they needed to talk most of the time anyway.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I thought it'd be ages before you delivered." He stared at his shoes and shuffled from foot to foot, obviously remorseful of his behaviour.

"Well it seems my child has inherited your lack of patience, my dear brother. Now don't just stand there, you two! Get over here and help me get this thing out!" I ordered. The two of them flinched before rushing to my side. Jasper let out a nervous laugh as Edward removed his hands from his pockets, quickly tearing off the rubber gloves he was wearing before taking my hand in his. Bella stood behind him, clearing her throat, grabbing the gloves and quickly tossing them into the waste.

"You two are incorrigible!" Jasper admonished, staring wide-eyed at Edward and Bella before focusing on me once more, taking my free hand in his. Placing a soft kiss on my forehead, he whispered, "I love you, Alice. Now let's make ourselves into a family."

"We already are," I said with pride, feeling a tear spring to my eye as I stared at the ones I loved.

"Okay, I'm here, Alice. Let's get your baby delivered, shall we?" Lou said as she calmly swept into the room, just as the mother of all contractions smashed through me.

"Aaaagh!" I screamed, gripping their hands, both of them grunting as I squeezed them so hard I felt their knuckles crack…

~BBC~

**JPOV**

"Jasper!" I heard Alice cry as I felt a hand slap my face. Hard. Why was I being hit? And why did I smell something strange? Oh, fuck, my head felt like it had been stomped on, and I could feel a lump already forming.

The smell was strong once more underneath my nose, causing it to wrinkle. My eyes fluttered open, the white light burning through my retinas as Edward stooped over my apparently prone body.

And that's when it hit.

_Oh, shit! Now I remember! Oh hell, the blood! How on earth could the birth of a child cause there to be so much blood?_

"He's awake," Edward said glancing behind me with a shake of his head and a cocky grin.

"Oh thank fuck for that!" Bella moaned. "A goddamned tycoon who faints at the sight of blood…what a fucking wimp!" she added.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, feeling more than a little dazed.

"Oh, a little while. You think you can get up?" Edward asked with a snicker as he grasped my arm, pulling me into a sitting position. I still felt a little dizzy but I was determined to get up. I wanted…no needed to see that my wife and child were fine.

And as I moved to stand to my feet, using Alice's bed as leverage as Edward helped me up, that's when I made another realization. I wasn't in the room with just my wife and two friends, oh hell no! The sound of Emmett's snicker and my mother's familiar laugh told me that in no uncertain terms, we had company.

But, it didn't matter, because when I looked down and saw the vision of my beautiful wife, dressed in her favourite satin nightgown and robe as she held our tightly swaddled baby to her breast, the suckling noises filling not only the room, but the one corner of my heart that had been empty until now, everything else just disappeared.

And as I felt my face crack into a beaming smile, a smile so wide that the tears soon followed, I stared at my sweet thang and our child, with one question burning on the tip of my tongue.

"Jasper, honey, why don't you say hello to your daughter," Alice said, smiling through her suddenly welling tears.

"We have a baby girl?" I whispered, my heart surging with pride as Alice nodded, looking exhausted but just as happy as I was, and as she stared lovingly at our precious child, my breath hitched, and as I heard sniffles and sobs of my family and friends echo around the room, I knew we'd done right in choosing the name that would fall from her lips…we'd decided on it the moment we knew we were expecting, but had kept it a secret from everyone.

"Esmeralda Carly Elizabeth Whitlock, this is your Daddy."

FIN

**A/N: Thank you for allowing me to share this little piece of my heard, and to the new readers I have gained with the last chapter I posted, I thank you for picking up this story. **


End file.
